Zombieland
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: What happened after Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock escaped? OC character Chicago got thrown into the mix is what. Surviving the Zombies is easy. Surviving each other is hard. Rated M just to be safe on the language
1. Chapter one: Chicago

The sound of one of the undead fucker was the first thing to register in Tallahassee's mind. The next was the sad fact that his gun was too far away. The third thought was the ironic idea that he's been caught taking a piss. The last was the sound of a gunshot.

Tallahassee turned around to see the zombie land in a heap a few feet away. His eyes traced back to the source of the shot and confusion flooded his mind when he spotted a girl. She took a few steps forward cautiously aiming the pump shotgun at him. He just stared at her like an idiot with his dick out for everyone to see.

"Are you trying to get yourself eaten?" she asked at length.

"No, how about you?" he countered coming to his senses. He put himself away and zipped his pants. She came closer, entering the light so he could see her better. She wore not overly tight jeans, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and a deadly arsenal of weapons. In the back of his mind he realized how attractive the blond was while the front of his thoughts belonged to the fact that she had a gun on him.

"Not really," she smiled resting her shotgun on her shoulder. He relaxed a little. "I'll make a guess that it was you lighting up the theme park a while back?" she sighed. He sighed and looked around the gas station where they stood.

"Some friends of mine, yeah," he nodded.

"There are others?" she asked interested.

"Three others," he said starting to wonder about her intentions.

"Where?" she demanded more than asked.

"Why?" he replied getting suspicious.

"Because I know this city a lot better than you I'd bet, and there are some places you don't want to be. I don't need all of you stirring up my neighbors," she said shortly.

"They're at an old bank on the east side," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without a pause.

"Twinkies," he shrugged. It wasn't his only goal, but it was all she needed to know. In truth Tallahassee had been gathering up a new arsenal of common objects that he could use to claim zombie kill of the week. She didn't reply, but her eyes had gone wide. A tingle ran up Tallahassee's spine. "What?" he asked realizing that she was fixated on a point over his shoulder.

"Run for your truck," she whispered. He turned his head to see over his shoulder. A mob of twenty or thirty zombies was moving around a hundred yards away.

"What about you?" he asked. She pulled something out of her pocket. He watched her yank the pin out of the grenade and throw it as far as she could. It still didn't land even close to the mob. "What good does that do?" he murmured.

"Hey!" she screamed getting the full attention of the horde that proceeded to charge. Before Tallahassee could register what was happening she had taken off in the direction of the truck. He followed her after grabbing his gun from where it was leaning against a nearby trashcan.

She reached the truck ten feet sooner than he did and jumped into the driver side. A twinge of panic sat in. Tallahassee envisioned her driving off and leaving him for dead, but instead she waited patiently. The grenade exploded as he reached the truck. Most of the zombies had been taken care of but a few continued their charge. Yanking the back door open he jumped in and she floored it mowing over the remaining undead before squealing out onto the road.

He looked out the back window at the destruction they had caused. "Nice," he nodded approvingly.

"Your friends are probably in trouble," she said in an all business voice.

"Everything was quiet when I left," he said crawling into the front seat.

"Always is, then you come back and everyone is mauled really well," she smiled sweetly. "Nice wheels by the way."

"Thanks," he shrugged opening a Twinkie. She glanced sideways at him.

"Really?" she asked trying to decide what to make of him. He looked at her innocently. "Are you going to give the girl who just saved your ass a bite?" she chuckled. He held out the Twinkie and she took a bite while keeping both eyes on the road. For a moment he wrestled with the thought of thanking her for saving him. "Don't even bother," she sighed.

"What?" he asked wrinkling his brow.

"You're making that 'man face' trying to work up a thank you. Don't even bother it was nothing," she smirked. He looked away from her finding the conversation very unsettling. The last thing Tallahassee wanted was to be locked up with a fucking mind reader. She continued to wear a sly smile.

He didn't speak until they reached the bank. Everything seemed quiet when they pulled up. "I told you everything's fine," he said knowingly. The girl just sat watching the bank as if waiting for something. Then it came. A gunshot echoed from inside the back causing Tallahassee to whip his head around towards the bank. "Shit!" he hissed staring to move, but the girl was already ahead of him.

Side by side they ran into the bank. First zombie down went to the girl. Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock were all assumed to be in the giant safe that the zombies were storming. Tallahassee shot two zombies before taking out his very large hunting knife and hacking his way forward. Upset didn't even begin to describe what he felt as the girl stole a zombie that he was about to kill. She finished off the last one in the room leaving the count at seven kills to five kills by Tallahassee.

Less than pleased he moseyed his way to the safe and knocked. "You can come out now," he said lazily. The door opened slowly and the three kids made their appearance. "Everyone ok?" he asked looking each one over.

"We're fine," Columbus sighed in his normal nervous voice.

"Nice family," the girl said. Everyone looked at her.

"Who are you?" Little Rock asked.

"No names," she shook her head.

"Whoa, she's scary like you," Wichita smirked at Tallahassee, who grimaced.

"I'm Little Rock, he's Columbus, she's Wichita, and you've already met Tallahassee," Little Rock said. The girl looked at each one.

"I'm Chicago," she said.

"Great now that we're all introduced lets get the fuck out of here," Tallahassee muttered pushing past everyone. The three kids followed him but Chicago stayed in place. Columbus stopped at the door looking back.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She thought for a moment. The kid seemed like a push over. The cowboy was just annoying and the girls would probably be trouble in some form. On the other hand they had a good set of wheels and were the only non-zombies in a thousand miles. Chicago didn't have a choice. If she wanted to complete her mission she would have to go with them.

"Only if sunshine won't mind," she sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's not a problem," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled following after him.


	2. Chapter two: The Mind Reader

Tallahassee sighed as Chicago got in the back seat with Columbus and Wichita. "So where are we going?" he asked deciding that somehow he owed the annoying girl.

"I always wanted to see Vegas," Wichita said with a smug grin.

"Vegas it is," Tallahassee smiled thinking about the city. Chicago looked between her new 'friends' trying to figure out what the deal was.

"Are you all just on a road trip?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Pretty much," Columbus shrugged. Chicago wasn't sure how she felt about that. Buckling her seatbelt she stared out the window. She wasn't going to speak to them anymore. She didn't want to get attached they were just a ride.

Four hours down the highway Tallahassee stopped the truck and opened the door switching places with Little Rock. "How old are you?" Chicago asked the kid as she buckled into the drivers seat.

"Twelve," she replied putting the vehicle in drive. Chicago sank her nails into the seat a little.

"Don't worry, she's a good driver," Columbus said. Chicago nodded not trusting the idea. Tallahassee rolled down the window shooting zombies as they passed them on the highway, but he seemed rather bored with his activity.

"So what's your story?" Wichita asked finally.

"No story. I'm just trying to get home," Chicago sighed.

"What are you doing in LA then?" Tallahassee asked.

"I came out west to make movies," she smirked.

"You don't seem the bitch type," he replied nonchalantly.

"Nah, I'm a writer, not an actress," Chicago chuckled. Little Rock hit a pothole jarring the truck.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Chicago tightened her grip on the seat again. Columbus looked away from Chicago and she knew what he was thinking.

"Go ahead and ask whatever question you're cooking up man," she sighed. He looked at her a little shocked. "You're making that face, I know you want to ask a question," she explained.

"That is the second goddamned time! What the hell? Are you a mind reader?" Tallahassee exploded turning around in the seat. Chicago only looked away playing coy.

"I was going to ask if there was a reason you're heading to Chicago?" Columbus asked. She smirked again and took a picture from her pocket.

"I'm going to find him," she said. The car fell silent even Tallahassee was reserved, because no one wanted to say what they thought. "Relax, don't think I'm stupid. I know he's dead or a zombie. I'm going to find him and kill him. I made a promise," she said trying not to sound too weak.

"You are just a fucking mind reader," Tallahassee mumbled as he loaded another clip into his gun. Everyone smiled except Chicago.

"I don't want to know what's in your brain," she replied. He gave her a warning glance as the others snickered, but nothing else was said.

Eventually everyone grew restless and they pulled over at a gas station. While the others proceeded cautiously Chicago barged in. Four zombies attacked. Two hit the floor with one strike of her knife. The third went down at the heel of her boot.

The last came at her just as Tallahassee arrived. Eager to show off she ran to the counted jumped up on it and did a back flip over the charging zombie. Behind it she grabbed him and slammed its head into the counter pulling out her knife and sinking it through the back of the skull.

Tallahassee blinked trying to catch up with what had just happened. She turned to him and smiled. He slid his gun into its holster disappointed that he'd been shown up again. The kids entered the store and Columbus quickly took account of what had transpired. "Zombie kill of the week," he announced. Tallahassee gritted his teeth and went back outside too upset to even look for Twinkies.

Chicago followed him not wanting to have a problem this soon on the trip. "Hey!" she called trailing him. He stopped in his tracks. "What is your deal?" she asked.

"No deal, you're just being a bit of a bitch," he said crossly.

"What?" she asked completely lost.

"You're getting in the way," he clarified. She didn't have time to respond because an ominous creaking sound came to her ears. Instinctively she looked to the source as he stormed away across the parking lot. She spotted the sounds origin. The hundred foot sign advertising the gas station had been hit by a car and was bent. Suddenly she noticed how windy it was and how much the sign was moving. It was coming down.

"Hey!" she shouted again trying to stop him from walking right under the falling mass because he was just to steamed to notice the non-zombie danger. He didn't stop for her so she ran tackling him as the sign fell only a few feet away.

As the dust settled she got off of him and he stood up brushing himself off. "Jesus!" he exclaimed.

"I just saved your life again!" she shouted back at him.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled flailing his arms.

"Jesus you are just a complete ass!" screamed shoving him in the chest. He was too mad for words. "I kill a couple zombies and all of a sudden you hate me? I didn't see your name on them!" she shouted. The kids had assembled to see what all the racquet was.

"You guys okay?" Columbus asked timidly seeing the wreckage.

"Peachy," Chicago snapped.

"You think you're so great?" Tallahassee snapped. "I could take you with one hand tied behind my back." She rolled her eyes.

"Put your money where your mouth is!" she challenged.

"Okay," he nodded taking off his jacket. She smiled as he came at her. She grabbed his first blow and twisted his arm making him yelp. Attempting to break free he swung with the other arm and she did the same thing as before. Somehow she used her weight to overpower him and she took one of his legs out from under him with her own forcing him to the ground.

The kids watched completely unable to figure out anything better to do as the fight progressed. Chicago pinned Tallahassee's arms under her knees and pulled out her handgun in one fluent motion. She jammed it under his jaw line pressing in hard until he stopped moving. "I could kill you," she whispered and for a moment he actually thought she was going to pull the trigger. "I don't want any trouble. I just want a ride as far as you can take me then I'll get out of your hair. I'm not aiming to cramp your style, all I know is that if I wasn't around you would be dead right now," she hissed. He was starting to see stars from how hard the gun was pressing into his neck and she could feel his pulse running a million miles a minute. She eased up putting the gun away and got off of his chest. As he got up she offered her hand and after a second of hesitation he took it.

She turned to go back to the truck and was surprised when his hunting knife came to rest against her neck. "You shouldn't ever turn your back like that," he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes, knocked the knife away, kicked him in the nads and continued to walk as he crumpled.

"And that's a move you should learn really well. Always aim for the jewels," she chuckled patting Little Rock's head as she walked past. Tallahassee struggled to his feet again holding himself. Wichita, Columbus, and Little Rock watched trying not to laugh.

"She's trouble," he grunted as he hobbled past Columbus.


	3. Chapter three: Not A Good Thing

As the sun rose and they drove on Chicago found herself feeling at ease. Columbus was driving with Wichita in the passenger seat. Tallahassee sat in-between Little Rock and Chicago in the back seat.

For a long time she listened to Columbus and Wichita talk. Little Rock and Tallahassee had been asleep for a while. Giving into the hypnotic sound of the engine she closed her eyes for just a few seconds at a time, but slowly the periods of darkness became longer and longer. Unable to stay awake anymore she leaned over against Tallahassee without really meaning too. His soft snakeskin jacket smelled good and she could hear the sound of his heart beating. Chicago fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of life around her.

Tallahassee woke up a half hour later and it took a moment for him to figure out who was leaning against him. On one side Little Rock was resting against him lightly and on the other Chicago had a hold of him. Her head rested on him and both of her arms were wrapped around his. She looked like she was afraid he was going to get away. He almost chuckled, but held still.

"What do you think of her?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee took a deep breath.

"She's trouble," he whispered.

"But do you want to kill her?" Columbus asked as if it was an obvious question.

"There aren't many people who can take me down like she did. That earns points in my book, but for the same reason I still don't like her," Tallahassee replied. Little Rock shifted leaning against the door.

"I think she trusts us," Columbus whispered.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Tallahassee replied.

Nearly two hours passed before Chicago shifted waking up. Tallahassee expected her to sit up when she realized she was on top of him, but instead she remained still.

It took a moment for Chicago to realize where she was and what was happening, but then she felt the snakeskin and realized where she was. Her face went red as she realized that her arms were wrapped around his. She took a deep breath relaxing against him again. "Sorry about last night," she said softly deciding the best thing to do was swallow her pride. He stiffened having been completely unready for her apology. "You were right I was being a bitch," she sighed.

"It's okay," he replied unable to come up with anything better. She closed her eyes for a moment listening to his heart again. It had been so long since she felt like she could relax and now that she had someone to watch her back she didn't want to go on guard again.

"I'll back off and leave the zombies to you," she murmured before slowly she fell back asleep. Columbus looked back in the rearview mirror wondering how Tallahassee was going to cope with so much kindness in one sitting.

"This is a fucking nightmare, you all are such a pain in the ass," Tallahassee grumbled pulling out a flask and downing its contests with his free hand. Columbus smiled.


	4. Chapter four: Maybe A Good Thing

Chicago woke up as Tallahassee removed himself from under her. The unwanted disturbance made her sit up and yawn stretching out after being curled up for hours. "Where are we?" she mumbled.

"Dyer Nevada," Wichita replied. Little Rock and Tallahassee were already out of the car and heading for a building. Chicago pressed her face against the window of the truck and read the sign through blurry eyes.

"Marge's down home kitchen?" she sighed wanting to go back to sleep. Columbus and Wichita got out of the truck and Chicago decided not to miss the party. Slinging her shotgun over her shoulder she lazily followed the others inside. Directly beyond the doors were the sorry remains of a zombie that Tallahassee had obviously gotten a hold of. Chicago smiled as she looked up and saw him beating another zombie into submission with what looked to be a lamp.

She was just about to comment on his creativity when a gurgling growl rang out. Chicago spotted what she assumed to be Marge charging Tallahassee, who pushed Little Rock away to safety before being tackled by the elderly woman turned zombie. He managed to get a grip on her neck so she couldn't bite him, but she still had the upper hand.

Columbus and Wichita were busy getting Little Rock to safety so Chicago approached. "Do you need help?" she asked feeling ridiculous for even asking. Tallahassee grunted still wrestling with Marge.

"No, just give me a second," he said over the hiss of his opponent. Chicago looked around and rubbed the back of her neck definitely not feeling right about the situation. Standing by idly while he was pinned under a zombie didn't seem fitting when she could easily dispatch the ghoul. Chicago waited painfully as Tallahassee grappled and at last got the upper hand managing to get on top. He pulled a nearby chair up and jammed a leg through Marge's eye socket. It made an awful mess and an even more awful sound, but it solved the problem.

"Ummm… good kill?" Chicago said a little unsure of how to take the way this seemed so average and mundane to everyone else.

"Thanks," Tallahassee panted getting to his feet and recovering his hat. He moved back into the kitchen finally pulling out his gun. Chicago looked to Columbus who was busy reading a menu.

"Is this normal?" she asked.

"Oh, he's just passionate," Columbus replied absentmindedly. Chicago gave a crooked smile. They were certainly a fun group. She followed Tallahassee back into the kitchen. He'd just finished inspecting the freezer as she moved through the saloon style doors.

"All clear, we have the place to ourselves now," he said.

"And what do we do with it?" she asked.

"We see if anyone can cook," he grinned.

"Finally something I can do without stepping on your toes," she chuckled putting a hand on his chest as she brushed past. She turned on the gas grill, finding matches above the hood. Striking one and she lit the flame. "We have gas and water," she cheered triumphantly. He moved back out into the dining area after washing his hands, leaving her alone to work.

The kitchen was well stocked and Chicago made sure to use only ingredients that were still sealed. Macaroni and cheese, pan fried parmesan chicken, and potato pancakes were her final product. Half an hour passed before Tallahassee entered the kitchen again just as she had flipped two of the pancakes into the air letting them land on plates she held in her other hand. "Whoa," he murmured alerting her to his presence.

"It's almost done," she said handing him a plate full of food. Together they carried out the feast and sat it down for everyone. "I know it's not really a complementary meal, but I figured everyone would be able to pick out whatever they liked, since I really don't know your tastes," she said almost apologetically. Everyone dug into the food. This was the first hot meal they had had in some time. Chicago smiled happy to see someone liked her cooking.

"Oh, my, god! Chicago where did you learn to cook this?" Wichita exclaimed biting into the chicken.

"I watch the food channel a lot," Chicago said modestly.

"I never could learn from those things. They always went way too fast," Columbus laughed.

"Write the recipe then try it," Chicago chuckled. Tallahassee chewed looking thoughtful for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"Maybe having you around isn't such a bad thing," he said. For a moment she thought she should be offended then she realized that in his language that was as close to a confirmation of acceptance as she was going to get.

"You think?" Little Rock exclaimed shoveling in another potato pancake. Everyone laughed at her and Chicago sat down with them sharing in the feast that she had prepared.


	5. Chapter five: A Good Thing

After all of the food had been devoured and everyone was miserably full they piled back into the truck. Tallahassee took the wheel and Chicago claimed the passenger seat. The kids took up the backseat and both Columbus and Wichita were almost immediately asleep. Little Rock was listening to an iPod that she had looted causing the truck to be completely silent.

Chicago looked back at the three younger survivors. "None of them look like you," she commented softly.

"That's because they ain't mine," Tallahassee replied. She looked at him for a moment.

"I know they aren't yours. I meant that none of them seem your type. I've met guys like you before," she said looking at her nails.

"Ah, trust me sweetheart, you haven't met anyone like me before," he smiled. She gave him a humorous glance.

"All I'm saying is I never though kids like them could keep time with someone like you," she sighed.

"What about you? If you made it this long you must not be a push over," he said.

"I made a promise. I'm going home to make good. I don't care how many zombies there are between me and my goal," she said with more determination.

"Hell of a plan," he chuckled.

"At least I have a plan," she shot back. "I'm not just going to settle for surviving."

"Hell, then I'm way ahead of you," he smiled and looked over at her. "I've been living it up."

"Oh yeah, Twinkies and guns," she sighed sarcastically. "All you need is a girl and you'll have the whole world."

"You want to fill that slot?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks," she replied and tapped the ring on her finger.

"Married huh?" he asked looking back at the road.

"Engaged," she nodded.

"Did he turn?" Tallahassee asked without compassion.

"I'm not sure. That's my promise. Last thing we talked about before the phones went dead was getting back together. We promised that no matter what we would find each other and the last one left alive would make sure the other was out of misery," she said looking out the window.

"You really think you'll be able to find one zombie in thousands?" he asked.

"I'll kill them all if I have to," she said with steely determination. Tallahassee shrugged.

"Well Chicago, I admire your spunk, but I don't sugarcoat stuff like this. You're just a walking meal," he said.

"Like it matters," she replied.

"Of course it matters," he said seriously.

"We got no hope. Die today or die ten years from now it doesn't make a difference. Humans are finished. The only difference is how long we suffer," she said.

"I didn't pick you for a bleak one," he sighed shifting in his seat.

"Realistic," she corrected.

"Whatever… are gonna have it in you to pull the trigger if you find him?" Tallahassee asked.

"Once again it doesn't matter. If I do great, if I don't I won't have to live with it for very long will I?" she replied.

"You are such a downer!" he exclaimed. "What you need is a little liquid happiness," he said fishing his bottle of whisky out from under the seat.

"You are a fucking nightmare," she smiled taking the bottle.

"Look who's talking," he countered. She took a long drink before handing it back to him. He drank and made a face as it burned its way down to his stomach. "Whoa! Good stuff," he proclaimed. Little Rock took her ear buds out.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't tell your sister," Tallahassee said as he started to hand over the bottle, but Chicago grabbed it away.

"Don't give her that!" she laughed.

"What?" he asked as she batted at him.

"When you're sixteen you can have some," Chicago chuckled before taking another drink.

"She wouldn't have liked it!" he argued.

"Just shut up and eat a Twinkie," Chicago laughed.

"Will you feed me?" Tallahassee asked batting his eyes.

"Jesus!" Chicago sighed laughing again. Little Rock giggled at the display. Willing to humor the childish man Chicago fished a Twinkie out from under the seat and opened it. She held it out for him to take a bite but drew it back quickly as he attempted to do so. Little Rock laughed harder as Tallahassee looked annoyed. Chicago took a bite and he grabbed it away from her.

"Never mess with a man's Twinkie!" he said. Little Rock grabbed the snack out of his hand eating the rest. Tallahassee looked heart broken, so Chicago handed him another one. "Okay this is a good thing," he said.

"Bet your ass it is," she smiled.


	6. Chapter six: Storming The Palace

Vegas rolled around soon enough and as they drove through the ghost town it seemed depressingly dead. "Not as much fun as I remember," Tallahassee observed nonchalantly.

They seemed to be the only things alive or undead in the city. Not a single zombie was to be seen. "Okay, we came and we saw, now we should leave. This place doesn't feel right," Columbus said looking out his window.

"This isn't as impressive as I thought it would be," Wichita sighed sounding disappointed.

"I know how to change that," Tallahassee said keenly. Chicago looked over at him.

"Motive?" she asked. He smiled at her as he put the truck in park in front of Ceasar's Palace. She looked at the giant casino hotel for a moment before looking back at him.

"I need a new shot glass," he said simply as he got out.

"This is a really bad idea. Do you realize how many zombies will be in there?" Columbus said nervously.

"I dunno, this could be fun," Chicago smiled getting out. She was eager to keep time with Tallahassee, because surely there would be enough inside for both of them. "What kind of toys have you got?" she asked. Tallahassee shooed everyone out of the backseat and folded it up. She chuckled with a small smile as he pulled out a flamethrower.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wichita sighed.

"Don't like it stay with the truck," Tallahassee grunted as he put the pack on.

"Where did you get that?" Columbus stammered.

"Not important," Tallahassee replied. Chicago chuckled.

"Cool," Little Rock said in awe.

"Be right back," he said taking off with determination.

"I'm coming with you!" Chicago chimed grabbing a few choice tools out of the back. He didn't slow up. "Keep the car running huh?" she said poking Columbus in the ribs before she ran after Tallahassee.

Inside the dark lobby they squinted for a moment getting adjusted. "Okay, gift shop," he muttered to himself scanning the area. She rolled her eyes looking around at the general mayhem.

"Where is everyone?" she sighed moving towards an overturned baby carrier as he headed in the direction of a gift kiosk. She picked up the carrier and frowned at the bloodstains on the inside. "Maybe Columbus was right," she whispered so Tallahassee could hear. He was too busy sorting through shot glasses to find one that wasn't cracked or bloodstained.

A shiver ran up Chicago's spine as a sense that they were no longer alone. She watched as Tallahassee pocketed a shot glass and slowly raised the flamethrower. Instinctively she sprinted forward knowing that there were zombies behind her. He wasn't sure what she was planning as she sprinted towards him at full tilt until she slid like a batter into a base between his legs, leading the zombies right into the flames.

He toasted them with a loud 'Yeeeeehaaawww!' while she came back to her feet never pausing. She pulled out a crowbar that she had tied into her belt and sank it into a skull. She turned around when she realized that fire probably wasn't as effective as it was flashy.

"Ah shit!" she hissed seeing that it was all to true. Tallahassee had just set a bunch of monsters on fire and they were still going to move forward. She took some chains that were looped around her shoulders and, feeling a bit like a poor Ghost Rider knock-off, swung them with astounding force. She smirked a little despite the situation because yet again she had saved Tallahassee. By the look on his face he knew it too.

He blew a zombie away with his shotgun and shrugged the flamethrower off. "Well you certainly don't take long to make a mess of things do you?" she asked over the sound of the undead.

"Darlin' that's half the fun!" he exclaimed. She sighed feeling a stress headache coming on. More and more zombies were filling the lobby.

Outside in the truck Columbus sat behind the wheel sucking on the drawstring of his sweatshirt. Little Rock had claimed the passenger seat while Wichita looked out through the back window on high alert. "What's taking so long?" Little Rock sighed. Of course that was the cue for all hell to break loose.

Wichita spotted the first zombie sprinting towards the truck. Then a handful more. Then a few dozen more. "Time to go," she snapped leaning forward over Columbus's shoulder and punching the horn.

Chicago heard the horn over Tallahassee's crazed shouting. "Let's go!" she said grabbing his arm and clearing a path to the door. Smoke was starting to fill up the place from fires that the zombies were inadvertently starting and the smell of burning flesh was becoming overpowering making the idea of a quick departure inviting. He followed her reluctantly still shooting backwards.

She had completely abandoned fighting and accepted fleeing as the new plan. "Go! Go!" she shouted to the kids in the truck when she saw that the zombies were going to get there first. Columbus started to drive slowly. He kept the truck moving at a steady fifteen mph as both the horde and his friends chased the SUV.

Wichita opened the back door and held out her hand as Chicago managed to get close. In a less than graceful dive she miraculously was able to get inside. Turning around she looked for Tallahassee to be close on her heels, but he was still a good ten feet away.

"Come on!" she shouted looking back and seeing the entire zombified Vegas population chasing them. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a mental note to laugh when she could breath again, because Tallahassee looked just like Jack Sparrow running in front of the mob of natives. "Too close too close!" she muttered pulling her last grenade out of her pocket.

Tallahassee wasn't running as fast as he could because he wasn't finished just yet. However, when he saw Chicago throw something out of the open door he picked up the pace. In a full sprint he reached the car.

"Put some distance between us and that bomb!" Chicago ordered Columbus. He poured on another five miles not wanting to leave Tallahassee while at the same time not wanting to be blown up.

"Jesus!" Tallahassee snapped as the SUV sped up just as he was going to make a jump. Chicago held out her hand for him to grab. Deciding her help wasn't needed he made a jump on his own, nearly falling back out as a zombie leapt and grabbed his leg. Luckily Chicago grabbed one of his flailing arms pulling him in. The grenade exploded adding to the chaos.

The zombie attempted to crawl into the truck only to be rewarded with Tallahassee's other boot smashing into it's face. The blow sent the unwelcome passenger tumbling back to the pavement. Chicago slammed the door shut letting out the breath she had been holding since the beginning of the ordeal.

Tallahassee untangled himself from her and got settled into the seat with a satisfied grunt. "Not bad," he nodded happily. Chicago threw her head back. This was a new style of zombie killing for her. Before Tallahassee she had always planned her attacks. The chaos did feel good though.

He reached into his pocket, but instead of pulling out the shot glass he pulled out a handful of shards. With a disappointed face he rolled down the window and dumped out the broken glass. Sensing the unhappiness Chicago patted him on the shoulder. "Can't win them all," she said holding in laughter.

"Yeah," he sighed like a child who just lost a game.

"Well look on the bright side," Columbus said. "You have now burnt the Ceasar's Palace down and killed Bill Murray."

"Whoa! Bill Murray?" Chicago sputtered.

"No, you shot Bill Murray," Tallahassee argued, though it felt a little halfhearted. Obviously he was still in mourning for his shot glass.

"You shot Bill Murray?" Chicago asked leaning forward in disbelief.

"It was an accident," Columbus said shrugging. As they drove off with no particular destination Chicago settled into her seat with the intent of getting every detail of the story behind the odd tidbit.


	7. Chapter seven: In Too Deep

Chicago was behind the wheel of the truck in the early hours of the morning. The kids were in the back sleeping while Tallahassee sat in the passenger seat nursing a soda he had picked up at the last rest stop. Serving her own purpose she was heading northeast. She glanced sideways at him because the truck had been quiet for the last twenty miles.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know what's going on in my head," he replied mellowly.

"I'm feeling brave," she sighed.

"I don't know. Just thinking about what to do next," he said sounding somber.

"Yeah? I guess that's better than what I do. I'm always thinking about the past," she smiled weakly.

"No use in that," he shook his head. "Done is done."

"I suppose… I think about what things would be like if this hadn't happened a lot too. I'd still be sitting in my apartment writing and watching cooking shows," she sighed thinking about the long gone luxuries. He chuckled a little at the idea, but didn't say anything. She could feel the melancholy mood settle on them and didn't really know where to take the conversation.

"It's about the time of the year that I'd be taking him swimming… and fishing," Tallahassee said letting the words trail off. Chicago took a minute to soak in the meaning of the sentence. She was trying to formulate an appropriate response when he continued. "I don't know how you do it. Heading off to kill someone you love," he sighed taking another long drink.

"I can do it because he isn't the man I love anymore. I don't want that body to just be walking around without the soul," she said slowly choosing her words carefully.

"I guess you at least have a plan," he shrugged.

"Not much of one," she replied.

"Can you pull over? I don't feel well," Little Rock said waking up. Chicago stopped and immediately Little Rock hopped out running to the ditch in the middle of the two-lane highway and throwing up.

"Whazzit?" Columbus mumbled coming to.

"Little Rock's sick," Chicago replied.

"I knew she was pushing it with that last bag of Twizzlers," Tallahassee mumbled. Wichita was slow waking up so Chicago sighed and consciously scolded herself for getting roped into playing the part of mommy.

Stumbling down in the dark she held Little Rock's hair until the girl finished heaving. Somehow it had taken this long for Chicago to realize how much she cared about these people. The idea became increasing disturbing as she uttered, "it's okay sweetie," to Little Rock. Any happiness Chicago had been feeling was completely gone now. It had drowned in a growing pool of fear and weakness.

Wichita arrived and relieved Chicago by patting her sister on the back and whispering soothing words. Feeling like a zombie herself Chicago got up and stepped backwards wanting to distance herself from this. She'd broken the golden rules: never trust anyone and never get attached.

Tallahassee was leaning against the driver's side door with one leg bent at the knee and his boot resting against the number three he had painted on the door. Columbus tripped down the slope to join the girls in the ditch while Chicago climbed back up towards the truck.

Becoming more and more caught up in the issue that she was getting to close to these people she didn't speak. Chicago leaned against the door inadvertently striking the same pose as Tallahassee. He drew in a long breath and let it out slowly causing Chicago to expect a wise comment, or at the very least something of relevance to the situation. "I'd kill for a Twinkie," he said still watching the kids at the bottom of the hill. She looked at him for a moment letting her mouth hang open.

"You have no idea how hard you are to deal with do you?" she asked dryly. He looked at her for a moment.

"You think you're a picnic?" he accused more than asked. She really didn't know why she felt the urge to start a fight, but it was suddenly so undeniable that she couldn't help herself.

"Compared to you? Yes," she said blatantly and watched his face become hostile. The argument was snuffed out as the sound of a zombie came. Tallahassee spotted it first, but his gun wasn't loaded as he found out when it made only a depressing clicking sound. Chicago moved fast dashing forward. The zombie was coming across the other lane moving for the kids.

Tallahassee waited for a moment, watching as Chicago vented her rage. She grabbed a random piece of wreckage off of the road. She sprinted out to meet the loan zombie and stopped it from reaching Columbus and the girls. One whack to the middle made the zombie fall over, then it as just like watching someone play whack-a-mole, only the mole was coming up out of the same slot each time and the player was completely insane.

Tallahassee observed tipping up the brim of his hat and folding his arms. The way Chicago attacked was so fluid. For a second he contemplated that there was somebody else who was as lethal as he was with random objects. The idea didn't sit well so he convinced himself otherwise.

The skull of the zombie was nothing but mush when Chicago finally finished. She hurled away whatever she had been using to bludgeon the monster and stomped back to the car where everyone was waiting.

"Done?" Tallahassee asked. She didn't respond. She just threw open the back doors and grabbed her duffle bag slinging it over her shoulder. Her mind was made up. This was against everything that had kept her alive and it was begging for trouble. Columbus peeked around the door at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"This is where I take off," she answered. He looked confused. Little Rock looked over the backseat seeming hurt.

"Why?" Wichita asked joining him.

"Because I have a job to do, and I'm getting in way to deep with you. When one of you gets bit… I don't think I can shoot you," she said looking at the kids. Columbus didn't like the fact that she had said 'when' instead of 'if you get bit.' However he was able to understand that beneath the initial offense there was a core of love. She meant that she cared about them. He wanted to scream 'Jesus you are just like Tallahassee!' but chose to keep quiet. "Good luck," she said with a killing sense of finality.

Chicago spared a fast glance at Tallahassee who was leaning against the door again, but he looked different. He stared straight at the ground and wouldn't look at her. Something about the intensity in his eyes let her know that he wasn't thinking about Twinkies. She looked away. She was so sick of reading him like a book, but not understanding the words on the page.

Turning away she walked. Things slowed down and it took forever for her to reach the car she had chosen to be her new home. The doors echoed through the dead world as they closed behind Columbus and Wichita. Chicago swallowed tears that welled up and betrayed her. "You don't need them," she whispered to herself. She ripped open the back door and threw her bag inside. She could see Tallahassee in her peripheral vision still standing like a statue by the driver side door.

The keys were still in the ignition and her new ride started perfectly as she sat down in the driver's seat. She took a deep breath putting her hands on the wheel. In the mirror she saw Tallahassee's shadowy form get into the truck with the others. She closed her door and the sound mixed with his closing.

Both of them carefully maneuvered their vehicles so that they faced the opposite direction that they had previously. She would continue east and he seemed content to go back west. When they stopped and both trucks were facing each other with the headlights flooding in and illuminating the cabins Chicago finally locked eyes with Tallahassee. She paused unable to put the car back in drive. She wanted to start crying again because she couldn't figure out what his eyes were trying to tell her.

All of her life Chicago had been able to 'read minds' just by looking at someone's eyes. It had never won her any friends. In fact most people hated it about her. She didn't care. It was her defense against the evil that was people and now she had finally met someone she couldn't read. That fact was scarier than the zombies, especially since there was something about him that she liked.

The stand off lasted for what seemed an eternity before she took her hands off of the wheel and leaned back in the seat. Her fragile thoughts were disrupted as a bloody face smashed itself against the window. She yelped startled by the undead appearance, but got it together and drew her pistol shooting right through the window. The zombie fell away from the car and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Chicago wondered how many rules she was going to break that evening when another zombie popped up assaulting the truck, catching her with her guard down. She shot it and realized that a whole horde was coming down on her. Chicago briefly wondered where they had come from then decided it was time to go. She put it in drive and punched the gas only to be rewarded by a total loss of power in the truck. "Shit!" she shouted as the zombies reached the truck.

She shot the first couple that attempted to get her though the broken window before trying to undo her seatbelt. She'd have to run for it. God was laughing at her that night though, because the seatbelt was jammed. She tore at it furiously but it refused to release, trapping her. "No! No! No!" she screamed as more zombies attacked breaking the other windows. Shooting wildly she already knew that she couldn't take them all. This was it.

The in the other truck Tallahassee and the kids had been watching. "Why isn't she getting out?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee had been waiting the entire time for Chicago to pull a spectacular zombie killing stunt. It had been too long.

"Something's wrong," he said sounding as close to concerned as Columbus had ever heard him. Tallahassee opened his door and jumped out slamming it behind himself to get the zombies attention. "Hey!" he shouted drawing a good few off. It didn't prove much of a challenge to shoot them dead one at a time. He ran towards the other truck picking up what he though might be a muffler and beat a couple more away.

Tallahassee tore open the door as soon as he had dispatched the last zombie. Both he and Chicago were panting. The shriek of another undead fucker caused him to shout. "Whoa!" he exclaimed being caught without anything to swing. The sound of a shot accompanied the zombie falling. Columbus stood a few feet away shaking like always.

"Thanks," Chicago breathed.

"Are you bit?" he asked.

"No I'm okay," she replied.

"What the hells wrong with you? Why didn't you run?" Tallahassee said sounding almost annoyed.

"Fucking seatbelts stuck," she admitted. He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Columbus.

"Hear that? The seatbelt almost got her killed," Tallahassee laughed. "Okay," he sighed leaning in and grabbing a hold of the belt. Chicago put her hands up to get out of his way and felt her face flush with embarrassment. The closeness was a little uncomfortable and she could smell whatever cologne he was wearing. "And… Jenga!" he grunted breaking the latch.

He moved back and she got out. "Umm… thanks," she sighed.

"Ya know you ain't gonna find a car worth shit out here," he said as she gathered her things out of the back. "We could get you one in the next town," he said slowly as she looked at him.

"Holy god, was that compassion?" Columbus said sarcastically.

"Shut up ya little spit fuck," Tallahassee snapped causing Columbus to cower. Chicago weighed her options.

"Yeah I guess I'll hang for a while. I owe you now anyway," she said shrugging.

"We should go now," Columbus stammered. Tallahassee and Chicago looked back. More zombies were on the attack.

"Of course," Chicago sighed.

"Shall we?" Tallahassee asked. They all ran and got back in the truck speeding off into the night. Chicago sat in the seat beside Tallahassee and smiled looking out the window. She knew that she was just dodging the problem and that it would get worse, that it was going to come back to bite her later. She rested her head against the seat. 'So what?' she thought.


	8. Chapter eight: Pulling Strings

The group drove and drove leaving Nevada behind. Whenever they stopped Chicago would reject all of the possible rides. No one raised an argument realizing that she was trying to prolong her stay. The days passed slowly and they took their time driving.

Somewhere in the middle of Utah they stopped along the side of the road. Tallahassee and Columbus both went off behind some brush to pee leaving the girls alone. Chicago sighed looking out her window. It was just too picturesque for words. The sky was blue with puffy white clouds and the land stretched out in every direction forever. The red soil and rock formations were absolutely beautiful and the gentle breeze made the whole world seem like a dream instead of a nightmare.

"So you and Columbus are an item?" she asked Wichita. She laughed.

"Sort of," she sighed. Little Rock burst out laughing.

"They kissed at Pacific Play Land!" she said. Wichita punched her sister playfully.

"Shut up!" she chuckled.

"Oh ho ho? How was it?" Chicago asked. Wichita bit her lip.

"He was nice. He's a good kisser," she replied. Little Rock made a face of disgust.

"So then why sort of?" Chicago asked turning in her seat.

"We haven't done much since then… you know? Hard to get a moment of privacy," Wichita shrugged.

"Yeah, kids do that," Chicago joked looking at Little Rock.

"No actually it's been Tallahassee we don't really get away from," Wichita corrected. Chicago scoffed.

"What to say about him," she shook her head.

"Say about who?" Tallahassee asked returning to the driver's seat.

"Jesus," Chicago said dryly. Tallahassee looked confused and chose to forget the conversation. Columbus got in next to Wichita. Chicago stole a glance backwards at the kids. There was a good couple inches between Wichita and her would be lover. Holding back a chuckle she seized a napkin from the glove box and scrawled a few choice instructions on it. Folding up her message she passed it back to Wichita, who read it and laughed out loud before throwing the napkin out the window.

"What's so funny?" Columbus asked.

"Nothing," Wichita said cuddling up to him, per Chicago's instructions.

"Well look at that," Tallahassee said completely oblivious to the romance trying to unfold in the backseat. Everyone looked forward to see a ranch house in the distance. As they got closer they realized how nice the place was. It was a cowboy mansion for sure with a big barn out back and nothing else in sight.

"That looks like a good place to crash," Columbus said as he put his arm around Wichita prompting more smiles out of the girls.

"Agreed. If I have to spend one more night sleeping in the car I'm going to go insane," she sighed.

Tallahassee pulled right up to the front door. "No broken windows," he observed.

"Maybe no ones home," Chicago said.

"Well lets just see," he said cocking his gun. She followed his example and kept right on his heels. They stopped at the front door and he beat on it with his fist. Waiting the kids joined them and when no one came to the door Tallahassee tried the doorknob. "Locked," he mumbled.

"Move," Chicago said pushing him aside. She kicked the door hard, but it didn't give. Tallahassee smirked.

"Allow me," he said pressing her out of the way. He landed a kick and the door didn't give to him either.

"On three?" she suggested. He nodded.

"Uh guys?" Columbus said, but was ignored.

"One. Two. Three!" she counted and they both kicked the door with shattering force, but it wouldn't budge.

"Okay that's it," Tallahassee said aiming his gun at the doorknob.

"Hey!" Columbus said grabbing a hold of the barrel. He bent over and peeled up the welcoming mat exposing a silver key. Unlocking the door and pressing it open he motioned for everyone to enter. Tallahassee and Chicago both seemed annoyed, and silently entered.

"Anyone home?" Tallahassee shouted. Everyone held their breath waiting for the sound of a zombie to come, but all was quiet.

"Split up search the place top to bottom," Chicago and Columbus said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smirked before breaking up. Tallahassee and Wichita climbed the stairs to search the second floor while Columbus and Little Rock took the basement, leaving Chicago to scan the ground floor.

Ten minutes later they regrouped after every room, closet, and possible hiding place had been thoroughly searched. "No sign of blood or people," Columbus said meeting up with the others in the kitchen. Chicago flipped a light switch, but the power was out.

"This place has to have a generator," Wichita said seating herself on the counter.

"Probably out in the barn," Tallahassee said.

"And they probably have a well too," she added.

"Lets see if we can get some lights," he said opening the back door and heading towards the barn.

"Wait here," Chicago said following him. Cautiously they opened the door and entered. Tallahassee holstered his gun upon seeing what was inside. Chicago stopped in her tracks because the smell was so overpowering.

"Well we found the owners," he sighed as they stared at the bodies hanging from the rafters. "In truth they probably took the smart way out," he shrugged as he continued to look around. Chicago looked away holding her breath. "Bingo!" he smiled finding the generator. In no time he had it running and they returned to the house.

"Well?" Little Rock asked. Tallahassee reached out and flipped a switch turning on the light.

"And Tallahassee said let there be light," he chuckled. Chicago went to the sink and turned on the water. She beamed putting her hand in the icy stream.

"This means showers and clean clothes," she said. After a small celebration Tallahassee started his normal inspection of the kitchen for Twinkies. Columbus and Little Rock began talking about what movies they hoped to find in the house. Chicago went to scope out the parts of the house she had yet to see. When she pushed open a door upstairs and found a music room she couldn't help but do a silent dance of victory. There was even a grand piano.

She sat down and caressed the keys savoring the feel. "Hey," Wichita said leaning against the doorframe. Chicago jumped and jerked her hands back. "Didn't mean to scare you," Wichita sighed.

"It's fine. Whatcha need?" Chicago replied.

"Thanks for the tips earlier," she said. Chicago smiled.

"No problem," she replied. Wichita sat down at the piano bench with Chicago.

"I guess I was just hoping that he would initiate things you know?" the younger woman sighed.

"You wait on that to happen you're going to be lonely a long time," Chicago chuckled striking a cord.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Wichita asked. Chicago thought for a moment while doing arpeggios.

"When I was in high school I had a crush on Sam Plavis… he was a good looking boy, but he wasn't a popular guy because he had a soul, unlike the rest of those bitches and bastards. Naturally he knew it I think. We were two of a kind, and that included the inability to start a relationship. I waited and waited and suddenly we were lined up to get our diplomas and he left town to go to collage. Trust me, don't wait just go for it," Chicago smiled starting a song. It was a piano cover of a rock song and as she hit the keys she started feel the music. Wichita smiled.

"So, what are you thinking now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Chicago asked starting to become engrossed in the music.

"I mean love," Wichita clarified.

"I'm not on the market. I'm happily engaged to a dead man," Chicago replied in good humor. When she started to sing Wichita listened intently. It was a Linkin Park song that she knew so she sang along. After a moment Tallahassee appeared in the doorway along with Columbus and Little Rock.

"You two are like a couple of fucking sirens up here," he said.

"That was amazing!" Columbus said being a little more eloquent than Tallahassee. Chicago removed her hands from the piano feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," she said standing up. "So… who's hungry?" she asked smiling.


	9. Chapter nine: Home

A couple hours later everyone was seated in the dining room. Chicago had prepared a pizza from scratch and everyone was devouring it. The houses kitchen was literally like heaven. Stocked to the ceiling with everything anyone would need.

"You certainly live up to your name," Columbus nodded chewing. She smiled graciously before getting up. Quickly moving into the kitchen and back she refilled the other's glasses with soda.

Tallahassee watched as she did so and smiled. "How about something a little stronger?" he asked when she got to him.

"I have just the thing," she replied. After another trip to the kitchen she appeared with a bottle of whiskey. "Close your eyes," she instructed. He looked at her suspiciously expecting it to be a trick. "Just close your eyes," she repeated sounding sincere. He sighed and did as she said.

Biting her lip to hold back giddy laughter she displayed a Ceasar's Palace shot glass to the kids. Pressing it into his hands she smiled. "Open," she laughed. He did and looked at the glass in his hands laughing. "What are the odds right?" she laughed. He took a few shots out of his new glass as the rag-tag family talked.

After everyone was done Chicago cleared away the table in one trip. Tallahassee observed how her fingers nimbly grabbed all of the glasses in one hand. He leaned back in his chair when she returned with a rag to wash down the table. "Only one person in the world I know who could clear away a table like that," he said. "How long were you a waiter?" he asked.

"Olive Garden. Four years," she replied.

"Really?" Columbus asked watching the rag with a bit of unease.

"Yeah, I had some set backs," she sighed sounding a little sad.

"Didn't we all," Wichita said resting her head in her hands.

"Amen," Tallahassee replied. Chicago finished cleaning the table and looked around. Somehow everyone at the table seemed a bit gloomy.

"Well don't be so sad, we have this whole freaking house to ourselves!" she exclaimed trying to lift the mood. Columbus smiled.

"We have the movie picked out," he said elbowing Little Rock.

"Great, but first I'm going to do a load of wash," Chicago said. Everyone gave a cheer and fanned out finding clothes that fitted well enough to wear while theirs were being cleaned. Wichita and Chicago were about the same size, so they found a dresser full of girl's clothes and split it up. Tallahassee didn't have any trouble finding a fruit of the loom t-shirt and some jeans. Columbus however got stuck wearing clothes that were two sized too big and so did Little Rock.

They regrouped in the living room after Chicago had started the washer. Tallahassee and Chicago claimed the couch while Columbus and Wichita sat on the floor. Little Rock started the DVD and the giant HDTV screen came to life. Titanic started playing and both Columbus and Little Rock started laughing manically. "What?" Chicago asked.

"It's nothing," Tallahassee grumbled, so she let it go and settled in watching the show. Halfway through she popped some popcorn and the bowl was immediately stolen by Tallahassee and Little Rock.

Chicago sighed getting bored after a while. She never liked Titanic. The world was full of enough depressing things she didn't need movies too. Lazily she looked over at Tallahassee and almost had her eyes bug out of her head when she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Tallahassee are you crying?" she asked in complete and total shock. He shook his head.

"It's just so sad," he said. Little Rock and Columbus were again laughing and even Wichita snickered. Chicago just stared in disbelief. Tallahassee was a big softie for Titanic. This was a complete revelation and it took a very long time for her to realize how funny it was. As the credits rolled she finally started to snicker so she left to switch the clothes to the dryer.

Walking down the upstairs hallway Chicago was hoping she could snag an actual bed when she passed in front of the room Little Rock had claimed. "Goodnight Chicago!" Little Rock chimed. She stopped and entered the room.

"Goodnight sweet heart," she sighed smoothing the blankets a little.

"Can we have pancakes tomorrow?" the kid asked. Chicago laughed.

"Sure," she smiled. "Goodnight. Sleep tight." Chicago left the room shutting the door gently like her mother had always done. Outside she slid down the wall sitting on the floor with her head in her hands silently sobbing. The tempting prospect of a family was just too much.

As she sat weeping she began to realize how bad it would be if Tallahassee found her like this. Getting up she moved down the hall and closed the door to the bathroom behind her. After she was all cried out she stood up and looked in the huge vanity mirror. If a word was to be picked to describe the person she saw staring back Chicago would pick wreck. He hair was tangled and it had been forever since she had put on makeup.

"Screw it!" she whispered before striping naked and turning on the shower. The water heater had been on long enough now that steam started roll out from behind the curtain. She folded her clothes neatly and laid them beside the shower so if she needed to make a quick get away she could. Finding a towel she laid it out as well.

Stepping into the water was bliss. She closed her eyes and just let it run over her forever before she started to actually wash. As she got the shampoo out of her hair she closed her eyes then someone on the other side of the curtain grabbed her. She screamed almost slipping, but managed to take hold of a bar that washcloths hung on and right herself. As Chicago's mind ran on overdrive she started to desperately think of a way to survive the zombie on the other side of the curtain when all of a sudden Tallahassee's roaring laughter made her thoughts skid to a halt.

She poked her head around the curtain already furious and found him laughing his ass off. "Oh I got you good!" he said almost sobbing he was laughing so hard.

"I swear to god I will kill you," she spat with utmost venom in her voice. He finally stopped laughing enough so he could speak again.

"Why you got a gun in there?" he asked acting like he was going to peek in the shower. She clutched the curtain a little tighter.

"If you look in here I will shoot you Tallahassee," she warned.

"So you do have a gun," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked eager to get him out of the bathroom.

"I gotta take a leak," he said turning away from her. Her jaw dropped.

"And you had to use the bathroom that I was in?" she asked.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before," he shrugged lifting up the seat with his foot. She sighed again and closed the curtain. A world of undead freaks and the greatest annoyance in her life was _this_ man. "Reminds me of when we met," he said. She wouldn't answer him. "You know when I shower I don't even close the curtain so I know who's coming. You should try it," he said content to do all the talking. She smiled in disbelief but kept her laughter quiet. "Okay then," he said starting to leave.

"Tallahassee!" she shouted stopping him. She poked her head back out. "Flush the freaking toilet!" she exclaimed before disappearing behind the curtain again. Chicago heard him sigh then flush the toilet. She leaned back into the water thinking that he was gone finally. Then she felt the curtain move, but it was too late. All she saw was his hand and a cup. Tallahassee threw the cup full of icy water onto her and beat a hasty retreat laughing hysterically again as Chicago screamed "Tallahassee!"


	10. Chapter ten: Nightmares

Chicago wrapped the towel around herself stepping out of the shower. She cracked the door open and looked down the hall both ways. No one was in sight so she crept down to the bedroom she wanted. Closing the door behind herself she sighed.

Moving to the closet she began rifling through looking for something to sleep in. After finding a huge t-shirt she started to drop the towel. "You know this rooms taken right?" Tallahassee said in his southern drawl. Chicago almost shit herself and wrapped the towel up tight again.

"Fucking shit!" she exclaimed whirling around to see him sprawled out on the king-size bed.

"But if you want you can go right ahead," he smiled.

"Pervert!" she snapped throwing a hanger at him. He smiled and leaned back into the bed closing his eyes. She sighed completely annoyed with him and upset with herself. Closing herself in the closet she changed with much difficulty.

Reemerging Chicago didn't even look at him as she started to leave. "The kids have the other rooms, but if you don't want to sleep on the couch there's plenty of room here," he said sincerely. It made Chicago flinch.

"No thanks. I'll be okay," she said shaking her head. Sleeping in the same bed as this guy would just be too weird.

"Suit yourself," he sighed rolling over. She left the room as he switched off the light. Wondering down the stairs she made her way to the couch and plopped down. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Chicago woke up to the sound of breaking glass. She sat up and immediately was on her feet. The house was on fire. She coughed inhaling the thick black smoke that filled the room. Dropping to the floor she crawled to the door and was almost outside before she heard the calls for help. The others were still up stairs.

Standing up she felt a pang of guilt, it had taken her this long to remember that she wasn't alone. Taking a deep breath she sprinted through the house and up the stairs. It was so hot that she almost went back, but the desperate calls for help made her go on.

"Little Rock! Columbus! Wichita!" she called dropping onto the floor in an attempt to get beneath the layer of smoke. There was no answer and the calls had stopped. She crawled to the first door where Little Rock should be but instead she found an empty room.

The heat was too much and Chicago knew she had to get out. She was too late to save the others. Crawling towards the stairs her world started to get blurry. As she began to slink down the steps she felt a hand on her ankle. Looking back up hoping for one of her friends she was met with a horrific sight. Tallahassee had turned. He was standing fully zombiefied above her.

She tried to get away but he was too fast. He flipped her down the stairs she met the floor face first looking up only in time to see him bound down and attack. "No! No! Tallahassee!" she screamed. His teeth started to sink into her neck.

Chicago sat up on the couch screaming as tears ran down her face. She shook violently and was completely chilled to the bone. Taking a moment to confirm that she was okay she sat breathing hard. The house was fine. Everything was quiet. She was still in one piece and hadn't been eaten by Tallahassee.

The blinking clock on the DVD player read that less than an hour had passed since she went to sleep. Standing up her legs wobbled as she climbed the stairs and pushed open his door. At risk of being shot she decided to announce herself. "Tallahassee?" she whispered loudly. He rolled over seeming annoyed that she had disturbed him.

"What?" he snapped groggily. She hesitated trying to swallow her pride. It was going to be weird, but she could not spend another night having bad dreams.

"Can I sleep in here? The couch isn't very comfortable," she sighed trying to cushion the blow to her self-esteem. He drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. Knowing that he wasn't fully awake she smiled weakly and crawled up from the foot of the bed. For a moment she hesitated getting under the covers until he lifted them up in an invitation.

She settled in as far away from Tallahassee as possible still quivering from the dream and pulled her engagement ring off of her finger rolling it over and over in her hand. Chicago sighed beginning to cry again, but this time it wasn't out of fear. This time it was for Michael. Knowing she would never see him again almost made her wish that the dream was real.

"Are you okay?" Tallahassee mumbled face down in his pillow.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to keep you up. I just have nightmares," she answered quickly shoving her ring back on.

"Yeah Marie used to have night terrors. She'd wake up screaming and kicking. If I had a dollar or every bruise I got that way I'd be a rich man," he murmured. Chicago was just about to ask who Marie was when a snore came from the other side of the bed. She nestled back into the covers and closed her eyes hoping that having someone close would keep the nightmares at bay for a few hours. Slowly she found sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Everything Passes

Chicago had been in some pretty awkward places during her life, but nothing could compare to what she woke up to the next day. As she blurred into awareness she nestled her face against her bedmate. That was the cue for her to snap wide-awake. This wasn't Michael in the bed with her. This was Tallahassee. She sat up in complete revulsion at what she had just done.

Her sudden movement disturbed Tallahassee enough to wake him up since his arm had been around her. He rolled over pulling the pillows closer. She sighed rubbing her face. Sunlight was filtering in through the windows and she plopped back into the bed putting a pillow over her face. It couldn't be more than six and she had gone to sleep at around two probably.

She stayed in the position for a long while contemplating weather or not to smother herself. "Chicago?" Little Rock asked. A cascade of chills ran through Chicago. What could be worse? Sleeping in the same bed as Tallahassee or getting caught doing so? She rolled her eyes and flung the pillow away.

"Yeah?" she asked finding Little Rock at the foot of the bed.

"Are you going to make the pancakes?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, in just a minute," Chicago sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" Little Rock asked impishly. Chicago felt her whole body sag. The truth was probably better than any lie she could come up with.

"I didn't want to sleep on the couch," she said as casually as possible. Little Rock seemed satisfied and left the room. Tallahassee rolled over.

"Ah, short people entering the room at ungodly hours of the morning… that takes me back," he sighed stretching. Chicago flopped back and put the pillow over her face again, but this time she screamed. "Lovely," he mumbled when she finished.

"Oh this is so fucking stupid!" she hissed throwing the pillow away. He rolled out of the bed searching for his jeans.

"Welcome to my world," he said dryly.

"No, no, no. This is bad," she whined. "Please just kill me."

"The thought crossed my mind," he grumbled as he got on his hands and knees searching under the bed. "Ah ha!" he said grabbing them and pulling them on. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lie in bed and die. Screw going to Chicago. She sighed watching him move for the door.

"Who is Maria?" she asked. Tallahassee froze and she saw every muscle in his body tense up.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"You said something about her last night. She had night terrors like me," Chicago replied. Tallahassee rested his hand on the doorknob.

"She gave me Buck," he said then opened the door and walked away leaving Chicago alone in bed confused.

It took a major pep talk to drag her ass out from under the covers, but eventually Chicago made it down stairs only to find that Tallahassee had started the pancakes already. She sat down in the breakfast nook watching him work. He had that same look of intensity as the night she had almost left and in that moment Chicago would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she trailed off wondering exactly what she had done.

"No, it's alright," he assured. "But I feel like it entitles me to ask who Michael is. You were calling his name half the night," Tallahassee said focusing on his work.

"He was my fiancé," Chicago replied holding herself a little.

"The one in the picture huh?" Tallahassee asked flipping the golden brown circles.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"I never kept a picture of Marie after she left, but I have a couple of Buck," he said softly. She looked up as he offered a duct tape wallet. Taking it she opened it gently and looked at the pictures of the child.

"I'm sorry," she whispered feeling her throat getting tight.

"They say everything passes right?" he asked laughing a little.

"Do you believe them?" she asked. He paused for a moment.

"No," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Corpses, Santa, and a Waltz

"Whoa, who died?" Columbus asked entering the sullen kitchen where both Tallahassee and Chicago were moping.

"Just about the whole fucking world," she spat as he sat down next to her.

"Do you pride yourself on asking stupid questions?" Tallahassee growled as he sat down the platter of pancakes. Columbus had already realized his mistake and was trying to make himself as small as possible until the couple came out of their mood swing.

Wichita and Little Rock joined everyone shortly and they ate together in silence. When she finished clearing the dished Chicago made her way to the garage. Columbus followed curious to see what she was up to.

"What are you doing?" he asked finding her collecting a shovel from a storage bin.

"I have four fucking big holes to dig and until sun down to do it," she replied shortly.

"Why?" he asked still oblivious to the corpses on the premises.

"Because the owners are still hanging in the barn. That's what separates us from the zombies. We bury our dead," she said resting the shovel against the ground.

The sun was gaining some height in the sky as her shovel broke into the earth behind the barn. She didn't get far before Columbus joined her. Neither spoke, but she was glad to have his company.

Halfway through the second grave a shadow fell over Chicago. She looked up to see Tallahassee with a shovel resting on his shoulder. "Need some help?" he asked. She nodded before returning to her work.

By noon they had the graves dug and went to the barn to collect the bodies. Tallahassee tied a rag around his face prompting the others to do the same. Carefully they cut the bodies down and carted them out to the graves. Tallahassee stopped briefly to laugh at Columbus as the boy wretched because of the grossness of the bodies.

As they started to fill the dirt back in a sound from around the corner of the barn made them stop. "What the hell was that?" Columbus stammered.

"Wait here," Tallahassee said taking his shovel to investigate. Chicago rolled her eyes. He actually expected her to listen? Poised to strike she followed him around the corner of the barn. He put his and out stopping her when they rounded the corner. "Ho, whoa whoa," he grunted.

Chicago lowered her shovel staring at the tan horse that was grazing on some tufts of grass that had dared to grow beside the barn. She watched as Tallahassee approached the animal slowly and her jaw hit the floor as he touched its muzzle.

Columbus rounded the corner joining Chicago in staring at Tallahassee who took hold of the horses worn out bridle. "Where the hell did that come from?" he exclaimed.

"Must have just been living around here to keep away from the zombies," Tallahassee said leading the horse over. Columbus timidly stroked the horse's nose while Chicago drew back. "_Do not_ tell me you don't like animals," Tallahassee said.

"I like you don't I?" she replied smartly. He just glared at her with a stare that said 'pet the horse!' She reached out and stroked the animal's soft nose.

"Nice isn't she?" Tallahassee asked patting the mares side.

"You're not thinking of eating her are you?" Columbus asked jokingly. Receiving a killing glare from Tallahassee he shrank away.

"Anyway, I have an idea. Go open the kitchen window and get Little Rock in there," he said looking back at the horse. Columbus went with Chicago who did as Tallahassee said.

Opening the window she called Little Rock, who appeared promptly. "I think Tallahassee has a surprise for you."

"Are you one of those girls who asked Santa for a pony every year?" Tallahassee asked appearing in the widow. Little Rock folded her arms.

"I never believed in Santa," she said.

"Too bad," Tallahassee replied bringing the horse to the window. Immediately Little Rock shrieked and sprinted outside hugging Tallahassee hard before descending on the horse with hugs and kisses.

Chicago walked outside and folded her arms. "You_ are_ a good guy aren't you?" she asked Tallahassee. Suddenly the sight of the happy child made her happy.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said dryly. "Come on I'll teach you how to ride," He called to Little Rock.

It didn't take long to find out that the barn had a stable and a full rack of saddles. In no time at all Chicago, Wichita and Columbus were sitting on the giant patio watching Tallahassee instruct Little Rock. The Twelve year old was on top of the world while she sat on the back of the horse.

"You know she should have a helmet on," Columbus said nervously.

"Relax, do you think he would ever put her in danger?" Wichita sighed referring to Tallahassee.

"Still," Columbus mumbled. Tallahassee eventually joined the others on the patio content to watch.

"She's a natural," he grunted sitting down next to Chicago.

"Where did you learn to ride?" Wichita asked.

"My daddy had a ranch in Texas when I was a kid," Tallahassee replied.

"Couldn't tell," Chicago chuckled.

"What's that mean?" Tallahassee asked defensively.

"You dress like a cowboy," she said tapping the brim of his hat down over his eyes. He righted himself and looked at her sternly, but she looked right back with a relaxed face. Chicago was too tired to fight with him right now.

"Least I don't dress like him," Tallahassee said looking at Columbus.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Columbus asked as defensively as he could manage.

"Ya dress like a mama's boy," Tallahassee replied. Chicago and Wichita snickered.

"It's not that bad," Chicago assured. "At least you can look halfway decent. I always look like a wreck. It's not just z-land making me look this way."

"You don't look that bad," Wichita sighed leaning against Columbus. Everyone got quiet and watched Little Rock on the horse.

"That's probably enough," Tallahassee eventually sighed and got up. Chicago stood too and stretched out. Heading inside she had no desire to finish the graves or watch Tallahassee mess with the horse.

In the music room she turned on the stereo and put on a classical CD she found nearby. It wasn't her preference, but it was the only music she could find. Losing track of time Chicago wasn't sure how many hours she spent listening to the classical collection.

Eventually a knock came at the door. Tallahassee appeared. "Dinner?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Whatever you want," he replied listening to the music. "What is this shit?"

"I don't know. It's all they have," she shrugged. "Makes me feel like I'm at a colonial dance," she added to emphasis the point that the music wasn't her type. He laughed out loud.

"When would you be at a dance like that?" he chuckled.

"I can waltz!" she said defensively.

"Shut up," he said shaking his head.

"I can too! Can you?" she asked knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact I can," he said surprising her.

"Liar," she rolled her eyes.

"Want to see?" he challenged. She rolled her tongue across the inside of her cheek trying to figure out the gag. He stepped into the room and held out his hands. Biting her lip she took his offer. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his she tensed up as his free hand rested on the small of her back.

All at once they began to move but were awkward and clumsy. For a moment Chicago was confused then she realized both of them were trying to lead. "This doesn't work of we both lead," she said sounding annoyed.

"I know, so let me," he replied. She rolled her eyes. 'Always something to prove' she thought, however she was the girl so she yielded and let him lead. They flowed around the room and she started to realize he was serious. This cowboy could waltz. He didn't even seem to be concentrating as much as she was.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked.

"Ballroom dance was required in high school. It was a good way to meet girls and start fights so I actually paid attention," he replied. "You?"

"Seventh grade cotillion," she replied. He nodded and the music came to a close. They stepped away from each other and he promptly left without a word. She smiled as soon as he was gone. A battle for dominance through ballroom dance. Hanging with this group was leading her into all sorts off odd situations.

"Oh and I swear to god If you say anything to the other's it won't be the zombies you have to worry about," he said poking his head back in the room. She looked over her shoulder and flipped him off.

"Like you scare me Lord of the Dance," she smiled.

"I should," he replied darkly, but she only laughed. She could see the anger flush through his face.

"Yeah okay I promise not to say anything," she laughed. He turned to leave and she couldn't help herself adding, "Twinkle toes," as he moved away. A growl came from somewhere down the hallway, but he didn't return.


	13. Chapter 13: Spin The Bottle

Chicago made dinner easy on herself and fixed burgers. None of others complained and dinner passed rather quietly except for Little Rock who wouldn't stop going on about the horse, who she had named Daisy.

Hoping for just a few minutes of quiet after the dishes were done Chicago sat down on the couch already feeling a headache rearing it's ugly head. "We're going to play spin the bottle," Little Rock announced entering the room. Inwardly Chicago screamed at the top of her lungs every profanity known to man. The game hadn't been fun in junior high so why would it be fun now?

"Okay?" she replied tiredly as the others filed in and made a circle on the floor. She glanced at Tallahassee wondering why on earth he would agree to this then she realized he was half drunk already.

"Okay the rules are easy. Truth or dare. Anyone who won't do the dare of answer the question has to run around the house naked or get punched by Tallahassee," Little Rock said sitting down an empty wine bottle. Chicago rolled her eyes again. The bottle was spun and it landed on Columbus. "Truth or dare?" Little Rock asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Was there really a Beverly Hills?" Tallahassee interrupted loudly.

"No," Columbus mumbled.

"I knew it!" Tallahassee exclaimed triumphantly. Chicago smiled. He was definitely a little drunk. No one really knew what the question was about but no one really cared so Columbus spun the bottle and it landed on Little Rock.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" she exclaimed. He though for a minute.

"Do a handstand and say the ABC's," he said.

"What kind of dare is that?" Tallahassee asked.

"It was the dare that got me in a lot of trouble in sixth grade," the younger man replied evenly. Little Rock took on the task and got to about G before she toppled over. She sat up and spun the bottle. It landed on Tallahassee and preemptively he responded.

"Dare," he sighed. Little Rock got an evil grin on her face.

"Kiss Chicago for a five count," she said.

"No!" both Chicago and Tallahassee shouted.

"Nope that's the dare you have to do it!" Little Rock insisted making Columbus and Wichita laugh. Tallahassee and Chicago stared each other down.

"Fine," he sighed breaking a little too quickly for Chicago's taste.

"No way," she said again.

"Then _you_ have to run around naked," Little Rock grinned.

"Are you just a sadist?" Chicago replied feeling completely trapped.

"What's a sadist?" the child replied.

"Come on just do it," Wichita grinned. Chicago rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. Leaning in she got closer to Tallahassee. Both of them paused hesitating to touch until he took the leap and put a hand on her neck. Shear panic ran through every fiber of her being as his lips touched hers and the others began counting.

It had to be the longest count to five in history and when it was up Chicago pulled back putting as much distance between herself and him as possible. The others were laughing and even Tallahassee had a smug grin, but she just sat brooding trying to get the butterflies out of her stomach.

The game didn't last much longer because quickly they ran out of things to do, so instead Columbus picked out a movie and everyone settled in to watch. Chicago however couldn't get settled. Her head was aching, she was still all turned up from kissing Tallahassee and she just wasn't in a good mood at all for some reason she couldn't even

put her finger on.

After she popped some pop corn that was again stolen and eaten by Tallahassee and Little Rock she stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed," she sighed.

"You okay?" Columbus asked.

"Yeah, it's just a headache," she replied before climbing the stairs changing

clothes and burrowing under the covers. Sleep was easy to find and she didn't dream at all for once.

As Tallahassee climbed in bed beside her she woke up. "Sorry," he sighed.

"It's okay. Are the kids asleep?" she replied in a whisper.

"Little one is, but I think the other two are still downstairs necking," he replied.

"Good for them," she replied eager to get back to sleep.

"I think the little spit fuck might actually try to get some," he added.

"Great," she said uninterested. Then Chicago rolled over facing him. "If they are the ones in love why are we sharing a bed?" she asked.

"Because we are older and more mature," he replied authoritatively. She smirked.

"Please. Little Rock has more maturity than you," she snickered.

"Hey I would have never made that dare," he said. She stopped laughing.

"This, I hope, is true," she shrugged.

"Count on it! You didn't seem that into it," he smirked. She tossed a pillow at him.

"And once again the maturity level hits zero," she sighed.

"Goodnight," he replied.

"Good night," she said settling back down.


	14. Chapter 14: Coaching

Chicago woke up and rolled over expecting Tallahassee to be occupying the other side of the bed, but instead it was empty and cold. She sat up looking around. Wondering downstairs she rubbed her eyes until they came in focus. Wichita was sitting at the kitchen island sipping a cup of what smelled like coffee.

Chicago poured herself a mug then joined the other woman. "Where are the other?" she asked.

"Two guesses but you only need one," the younger girl said. Chicago looked out the window and spotted the others playing with Daisy.

"Ah," she sighed and sipped her coffee again. She looked at Wichita who seemed distracted. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Last night was just… weird," Wichita replied shaking her head.

"Columbus?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah… I lied, he's not a very good kisser… he's just… I dunno," Wichita said cracking a smile at the end.

"He's timid?" Chicago suggested.

"One way to put it," Wichita said nodding her head.

"Well I don't think he had much experience," Chicago chuckled.

"Right," Wichita replied drawing the word out.

"I think he's kind of cute though," Chicago added.

"But he isn't you know, rugged or tough," Wichita replied.

"But he's sweet," Chicago said.

"Yeah… and he did save me," the younger woman smiled.

"Did you try teaching him?" Chicago added dancing around how awkward she felt talking about this.

"Not really. I mean, how do you teach someone to kiss?" she asked. Chicago didn't answer, more because she didn't know how to explain instead of actually not knowing how to teach someone.

"I think I'm going to take a walk, get some air," she sighed after finishing her coffee.

"I have a date with the shower," Wichita smiled putting her mug in the sink. They parted ways and Chicago grabbed a pistol before heading out the door.

She walked watching Tallahassee punch Columbus in the shoulder for god only knew what and smirked. Columbus picked himself up out of the dust and ran over to her. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Just for a walk. I need to stretch," she replied. He looked over his shoulder at Tallahassee.

"I'll come with you," he said. She shrugged and walked on with him at her heels. For a long time they walked down the road talking about this and that. He told her about his list, and meeting Tallahassee. He even told her about the events at Pacific Play Land.

"So you and her are a couple?" Chicago asked when he mentioned the first kiss he had with Wichita.

"Sort of… We're kind of having trouble," he sighed and looked at his feet.

"Yeah?" she asked playing dumb.

"I don't know… Wichita just goes for bad boys and I'm uh… yeah," he stammered.

"Trust me brother, you're better for her than any bad boy she would ever find," Chicago said.

"That doesn't help my case at all though," he laughed. She looked at him then looked back over her shoulder. They had been out of sight of the house for a while now. "Maybe you have a tip?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment pleased that her 'evil plan' was unfolding itself.

"Okay then. Lets see what the problem is," she said moving off of the road and sitting down against a big rock. He made a confused face but followed and sat down next to her. "I'm Wichita and you're you. We just finished watching a movie and everyone else is gone. What do you do?" Chicago asked.

"Are we cuddling already?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Then I guess I would brush her hair behind her ear…" he shrugged.

"And?" Chicago prompted.

"And that's as far as I've planned," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"This is worse than I thought," she sighed and cuddled up to him mimicking the situation. "Now what?" she asked. Stiff as a bored and completely out of his comfort zone Columbus brushed her hair behind her ear and waited. "Keep going," Chicago said.

"I'd probably ask if she liked the movie," he said.

"Okay good start, then what?" Chicago smiled. He shook his head lost again. "Okay how about we just role-play here for a moment okay?" she asked getting a little annoyed.

"Okay," he nodded clearly trying his best, but she could tell he was just freakishly nervous.

"Ask if I like the movie," she said leaning against him again.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah it was nice. I liked the part where they kissed," Chicago replied looking up at him.

"And this is where I kiss her?" he asked. Chicago sighed.

"Yeah probably… okay let's just move onto the kiss," she said shaking her head.

"Right," he nodded then looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he replied.

"The kiss! What do you do?" she asked.

"I kiss her what else?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how?" she pried.

"I don't know, isn't a kiss a kiss?" he asked.

"No a kiss is not just a kiss. There is good kidding and bad kissing," Chicago explained. He looked around. "Just kiss me like you would kiss her," Chicago explained patiently. He looked terrified. "Will you relax? Do you want help or not?"

"Yes I want help," he nodded.

"Okay. Then just relax and show me what you would do," she replied. He took a deep breath and leaned in putting a hand on her neck. His lips met hers gently and it lasted only for a moment before he pulled back. "Not bad," she said. "What next?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what would you do next?" she clarified.

"That was it," he said removing his hand from her neck.

"That's it?" she asked. "It was a nice peck, but… I dunno not really enough to sustain a relationship," she smiled. He looked terrified. "Relax," she said again and placed an arm around him. Their lips met again and slowly she got him to use a little tongue trying to set an example. When they stopped he looked away and she could see him shaking. "Best advice I can offer is to stop being so timid," she smiled. He got up and took a few steps away placing both hands on his head.

"Yeah, but," he started to object until she held up a hand.

"Operate off of what you know. Wichita likes you. You like her. Stop being so timid and just go for it. If it doesn't work stop and try something else. That's what new relationships are about," Chicago said standing up.

"And when I make a fool of myself?" he asked dryly.

"It won't matter," she said. He looked skeptical. "Trust me," she said and he broke a smile. Together they started back for the house.

"So… have you taught someone this before?" he asked.

"No, but my best friend taught me just like that when I was in high school," she said.

"Oh," he replied mulling over the thought.

"I think as long as you don't tell anyone about the coaching it's an okay thing… just one of those things you do, but never speak of," she added.

"Definitely," he nodded. "Thanks anyway," he added.

"No problem," she shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15: A Wall Down the Middle

For a few days after his coaching session Columbus was particularly awkward around the girls and a little more than skittish around Chicago. He got over it however when Chicago kicked his seat as she left the room prompting the frightened young man to use what he had learned. Chicago peeked around the corner watching the display of youthful romance and smiled. "Better," she whispered to herself as she turned and left.

Nearly a week passed quietly, with the exception of nightly fight with Tallahassee before bed. Chicago was surprised at the family like atmosphere that she had landed in. They were weird and dysfunctional, but it still was enough to make her hang around and put off her mission in Chicago.

One night it was well past twelve when she and Tallahassee crawled into bed. Columbus had insisted on a Lord Of The Rings marathon and for some reason both of them had actually paid attention the whole time.

She sighed being the first under the covers shortly followed by Tallahassee. He looked straight up at the ceiling for a while. "I think it's just about time to move on," he said at last.

"Getting restless?" she asked. He nodded and she mulled over the idea of leaving what seemed the safest place possible. "In the morning I guess," she shrugged rolling over.

There wasn't any more discussion and both of them promptly fell asleep. Chicago however woke up again as he tossed in the bed violently. She could tell he was dreaming and as he continued to fight whatever was after him she leaned over shaking him gently. "Hey," she whispered waking him up. "You were having a nightmare," she said softly.

"Sorry," he mumbled throwing the covers away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I gotta piss," he replied. She smirked as he left the room. 'What a gentleman at this hour,' she thought rolling over to sleep again.

The pitter-patter of rain on the window made her relax and as she lingered on the edge of sleep he returned sitting on the edge of the bed. "You should get some sleep while we have someplace safe," she murmured.

"Yeah," he replied, but she could tell he was distracted. She snuggled into the pillows again knowing that she couldn't help him and that whatever he was thinking he had to sort out on his own.

Chicago was on the brink of sleep again when he moved and as she was just about to slip from conciseness she felt his arm slip around her waist. Wide-awake again she immediately smacked him away. "Jesus!" he exclaimed as they both flailed about in the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sitting up. He looked like a deer in the headlights and she wondered if he actually knew what he was doing.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so damn touchy," he mumbled. Suddenly Chicago felt guilty. There had been several nights that she woke up cuddling next to him and he hadn't smacked her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"S'ok," he replied settling back into his side of the bed. Without anything else to say she also snuggled back into her side.

She was wide-awake again and used the time to mentally give herself a stern talking to. Finally they had gotten to a point of being able to tolerate each other without constant fights and threats and challenges, so naturally she had to build a huge brick wall right down the middle of the bed. A freaking impervious emotional barrier that was hurting more than helping.

Chicago stayed awake as the rain got louder and louder against the window. Her head buzzed with what she had just done and the wind began to howl outside. She cringed a little as the first clap of thunder came.

Tallahassee sat up in the bed and she felt like he probably hadn't slept either. "What is it?" she asked.

"The horse is spooked," he replied already getting dressed.

"What?" Chicago asked dumbly.

"Listen, you can hear her. She must not like storms," he replied. Chicago listened and finally heard the faint sound of Daisy whinnying. Tallahassee collected his hat off of the bedpost and left, leaving Chicago to try and sleep until at last she couldn't take it anymore and went downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16: Words of Truth

* * *

Chicago moved into the kitchen and sighed as she put some water on to boil. For some reason despite all of the caffeine tea helped her sleep. She rifled through the cabinets until she found some chamomile in the very back.

He just needed someone to hold for a little bit. Chicago sighed folding her arms. He'd chosen her. Big tough Tallahassee had chosen to trust her and silently ask for a little back up and she had been the bitch who totally rejected him. Maybe she was reading too much into it, maybe he was really just grabbing her for the hell of it. She wished it could be true, but deep down she knew that her first guess was right. Like everyone else left in the world Tallahassee just needed someone to be close to for a moment. Just to assure himself that he wasn't completely alone.

As the water started to whistle she took it off the stove and poured two cups. 'Tallahassee might want some,' she thought sitting down at the island while steam rolled off the drinks. The rain was getting louder and as she looked through the back window she couldn't even see to the barn anymore.

Flipping a switch Chicago turned on the porch light hoping to see if Tallahassee was returning. How hard would it be to apologize? Not very, in truth, since this time she actually meant it. Most of her life when she apologized she didn't mean it. Chicago prided herself on living without regrets. She added swatting him away to that limited list.

Her mug hit the floor shattering into pieces when she saw the zombies outside. Her instincts kicked in and she knew she didn't have long. The porch light would draw their attention.

Sprinting she ran up the stairs three at a time waking the kids by flinging their doors open. "Up! Up! We gotta go! Grab everything and throw it in the truck!" she barked. They were no strangers to such rude awakenings so they were fast to start moving.

"Where is Tallahassee?" Columbus asked as he ran beside Chicago to the truck.

"He's in the barn. I'm going to get him. If we don't show up leave without us," Chicago said in one breath as she grabbed her pistols and a pump shotgun.

Sprinting as fast as she could through the house that was in complete chaos Chicago went out the back door shooting down the zombies who were heading for the house. Icy rain pounded against her soaking through her t-shirt almost immediately as she tried to run on the muddying earth.

Tallahassee managed to fight his way to Daisy's stall using a shovel he had grabbed when the zombies attacked him. The panicked beast was throwing a fit and as he opened the latch to release the door she kicked it sending Tallahassee to the ground. Rolling out of the way to avoid being trampled he realized how close the undead where. They had broken through the door and were charging him.

In a last-ditch attempt to stay in one piece he crawled under an old truck that was rusting in the barn. Hands were starting to pull on his legs and he knew it was over. A gunshot heralded Chicago's arrival through the other door. She shot the zombies closest to him and as he got to his feet threw Tallahassee the shotgun. "Thanks," he said as they met up.

She nodded and looked over her shoulder hoping for an exit. Instead more zombies were coming in. "Shit!" she hissed shooting at the growing crowd.

"Shit!" he shouted louder as his gun jammed and he flipped it around making it into a club. Chicago looked around already knowing they were both dead. She searched for any possible hope and as her ammo ran out she grabbed the nearest tool, a thing used to make holes for posts. She gritted her teeth and knocked a couple more zombies away. It was only a matter of time.

Tallahassee grabbed a pitchfork and started doing some major damage. For the briefest second Chicago saw him and wondered if he was still trying to survive. It became apparent he was, as he didn't just stand his ground, he charged the zombies. She wondered what kept him going.

Tallahassee hurled his pitchfork like a spear picking up a hammer and a screwdriver from the floor. He drove it into a zombie's skull using the hammer. "You want a piece of me?" he screamed and threw the hammer killing another with deadly force. "Come get some!"

Chicago broke the posthole digger and abandoned it for an iron vice that she swung hard knocking a zombie back. Tallahassee noticed out of the corner of his eye light shining through the cracks in the old wooden barn wall. The light got stronger and he only realized what it was in time to tackle Chicago out of the way, wrapping around her protectively.

Wichita had driven the truck right through the wall sending shrapnel out into the mob of zombies. Tallahassee and Chicago picked themselves up and immediately jumped in the back of the truck.

"Close one," she breathed as they drove down the road away from the chaos.

"Why didn't the airbags deploy?" Columbus mused. Both Tallahassee and Chicago looked at him panting from their fight.

"Are you fucking with me?" Tallahassee asked. Columbus immediately averted his eyes.

"Shit you're bleeding," Chicago observed looking at Tallahassee's arm. She traced the line of blood dripping down his forearm up to the piece of wood sticking out of his left bicep.

"Oh my god," Columbus said sounding panicked. Tallahassee just looked at it curiously.

"Well look at that," he mumbled examining the wound. The piece was about as big as two fingers and Chicago eyed it.

"We need to take care of that," she said.

"Agreed," he said taking a hold of the wood.

"No wait!" she objected but it was too late. Tallahassee pulled it out and the blood flow increased.

"What?" he asked. She turned in her seat looking for something to put against the wound.

"You never remove something that's impaled into you like that!" she said.

"That's what she said," he replied with a smug grin. Chicago resisted the urge to slap him in an attempt to fix his immaturity.

"Damn it! Do you have a first aid kit or something?" she snapped still searching. Columbus seemed to break out of his blood-induced daze and dug into his suitcase in the back while Chicago put her hand over the puncture wound as it continued to bleed.

"It was just a splinter!" Tallahassee sighed sounding annoyed.

"Did you even look at this thing?" Little Rock asked from the passenger seat as she looked over the piece of wood.

"Here," Columbus said handing the kit to Chicago. She opened it and tore open a package of gauze pressing it against Tallahassee's arm. He winced for the first time since getting hurt.

"Not so great without adrenaline is it?" she asked. He didn't reply gritting his teeth as she continued to work. It didn't take long to clean the wound up and after the blood was wiped away it wasn't as bad as Chicago thought. "No stitches?" she asked letting Columbus glance at it.

"I don't think so," Tallahassee answered for the younger man. "Just wrap it up," he added. She agreed with him and the bleeding had almost stopped, so she wrapped it up in a fresh piece of gauze and called it good.

"Hey guys where are we heading?" Wichita asked as things finally settled down.

"North please," Chicago requested.

"Tallahassee, did you get Daisy out?" Little Rock asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You think she'll be okay?" the twelve year old asked with innocence that everyone else had assumed was long since gone. Tallahassee gave an assuring smile.

"She's a smart horse, she'll be fine," he said. After that no one spoke. Tallahassee took a few drinks of whiskey probably to dull the pain he wouldn't admit to having, but otherwise he didn't speak.

After Little Rock and Columbus had drifted off Chicago worked up her nerve and looked at Tallahassee. Being careful not to touch his bad arm she leaned in and before he could react gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me," she said. He looked at her clearly embarrassed that Wichita had been present for the event.

"Well, you came to get me," he shrugged. They held each other's gaze for just a second and Chicago knew that any apologies that had needed to be made were taken care of.

* * *

**Yay! Finally got back to the Zombies in this Zombieland story :D**

**Sorry It took so long. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dark Intentions

Chicago woke up first the next day. Tallahassee was asleep beside her and Wichita was next to him. Columbus was driving. He glanced back in the mirror. "Good morning Chicago," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied.

"I'm glad you're up. I need to pull over," he said.

"Bathroom?" she asked. He nodded and she smirked, but had no argument. The next truck stop they passed he pulled over, loaded his double barrel and went in. She got out of the car silently and sat on the back bumper.

Chicago sighed long and loud as she looked at her reflection in the window. For a few days she hadn't looked so bad, now she looked like a wreck again. Not to mention a nick that ran along her cheekbone under her right eye. It wasn't deep, but she could already tell it was one of those that would heal dark for a while then just vanish overnight. Not that it mattered.

The click of a door made Chicago focus back on important things. Tallahassee moved around stretching his back and legs. She watched quietly as he gingerly straightened his injured arm. From the look on his face she guessed it was pretty bad this morning.

"You okay?" she asked leaning back against the truck, still tired.

"Yeah," he replied moving to join her.

"Columbus is in the can," she said. Tallahassee looked towards the bathrooms.

"Of course he is," he muttered. She looked at a puddle a few feet away, starting to wonder why it quivered all the time. The whole world was dead yet the puddle still moved. She jumped a little as Tallahassee's hand traced the scratch on her face.

"Just a nick," she assured. He nodded and they were silent again. At last he cleared his throat and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm still heading for Chicago. I understand if we have to part ways, in fact I'd be more comfortable if we do," she said trying to sound professional. "I don't want to get you guys killed."

"You're still bent on that are you?" he asked.

"I have to… I have to at least try," she said solemnly. He nodded.

"I thought so," he said sounding disappointed. "I've never been to the windy city." She looked at him. "I've been thinking about it for a couple days… we're coming with you," he said. She felt her heart sink.

"Tallahassee… you guys can't come… suffer no delusions… I'm not coming back. I know that and I'm okay with it, but for god sakes… they're just kids," she sighed feeling like she might cry. He huffed seeming annoyed.

"I bet you aren't more than five years older than Wichita," he said. Chicago cracked a smile and wiped away a tear that threatened to appear on her cheek. He wanted her to stay. This was his way of asking her to stay in the family. She couldn't no matter how much she wanted to.

"It doesn't matter… What about Little Rock?" she asked knowing that the girl was a trump card. Tallahassee paused. "Take me to the edge of the city," she offered. He looked up. "Then I'll go do my thing," she shrugged. He mulled over the idea.

"I'm ready," Columbus announced approaching them.

"Wait in the car," Tallahassee ordered. Columbus glanced between Chicago and the older man before doing as he was told. Tallahassee looked back at her seeming to soften again. "Yeah I guess we can take you to the edge," he said. Chicago nodded sweetly although on the inside she was picturing the whole scenario from the start. A tiny fleck of problem had rolled down the snowy mountain ballooning until it reached this moment where she would classify it as an avalanche.

She rubbed her hands together trying to fight off the morning cold and realized that both of them were still coated with his blood from the night before. "Jeez," she sighed looking down. He followed her gaze.

"Hands of a hard worker," he said brushing past her. She smiled gently and plunged her hands into the puddle that she'd been watching, making sure to scrub her engagement ring clean. After drying her hands on her pants she followed him.

They got in the truck and she took the wheel. When the others started to play I-Spy on the road she almost laughed so hard she peed. Every other answer was a broken car along the side of the road.

For lunch they stopped at another gas station and while Chicago filled the tank Tallahassee took the girls to clean out the store. Columbus nervously approached Chicago. "What?" she asked with a small smile.

"I did what you said," he smiled. She laughed a little.

"And?"

"I just went for it and she seemed a lot happier. Thanks for the help," he said as only a sweet guy like him could.

"What are friends for?" Chicago shrugged.

"Can I ask how you knew all that though, I mean other than getting a lesson from your best friend?" he stammered tripping over the question.

"I've been around," she smiled. He laughed a little and leaned against the gas pump but slipped and nearly fell down.

"So what were you and Tallahassee talking about earlier?" he asked trying to cover up his lack of smoothness.

"Just the plans," she said wondering if she should tell him. His eyes begged her for the info and she shook her head. "You guys are gonna drop me off on the edge of Chicago," she said playing it off as a good thing. Columbus's face changed.

"You're not going to stick around?" he asked. She swallowed hard and lied through her teeth, because he was worth it.

"After I take care of some business… who knows? Maybe I'll meet back up with you," she said as hopefully as possible. He looked hurt and as he tried to speak he couldn't find words.

"My dad always said the only person you can't lie to is yourself," Columbus said at last. She took the hose out of the tank.

"He was right… and don't think I am," she smiled weakly. He stepped in front of her as she tried to move away. "I'm not coming back Columbus. As much as I've come to love you guys… I love Michael more," she said putting her hands on his shoulders. Moving around him again she tried to walk away but he spun catching her sleeve.

"You know we all lost people we cared about," he said. She froze. "None of us are killing ourselves." Chicago paused unable to believe he was saying this. Little Columbus, the guys she could break in two or melt with a glare was calling her out. "I know none of the others will say it, but I will. Chicago we need you," he said as his voice cracked a little.

"Will you just stop?" she snapped.

"No… I know Tallahassee and Wichita are too proud to say it… and Little Rock shouldn't have to. We need you. All of us need each other," he said. She walked back to him and put her hands on his shoulders again.

"You are all going to be just fine. As much as he may hate you sometimes Tallahassee isn't going to walk out on you guys. As long as you have him and the girls you'll be fine. You managed without me before and you'll make it without me now. I'm sorry Columbus," she said looking him deep in the eye.

As Chicago walked away it dawned on Columbus what was happening. She was running just the same as they rest of them. She couldn't handle that everything was gone so she was going to kill herself. Instead of killing zombies like Tallahassee and taking revenge on the ones who had taken everything from her she was going to just give up. She was running from the dark thought of suicide by labeling it as a mission.

It made him sad to think that he and the others weren't enough for her. He could tell she really loved them, but just couldn't let go of whatever dark intention had rooted itself in her head. Hopelessness had now become a greater enemy than the zombies and Columbus knew from experience that it was much harder to fight.


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking

Things were quiet in the car after that. Chicago rode in the passenger seat most of the time while Tallahassee drove. Columbus and Wichita took turns playing hangman with Little Rock. Eventually she lost track of where they were, but knew that ever mile gone was one closer to the end.

When the sun started to sink low they passed a motel by chance and the vote was four to one that they stop. Tallahassee blew the car horn to draw out any unwelcome guests. Four or five zombies appeared but stood no chance against the firing squad that Chicago and the others formed.

After a healthy meal of junk food for supper they split up into their different rooms. Tallahassee and Columbus took one room, Chicago in her own and the younger girls in another. It was apparent in all three rooms that Chicago's plans were causing problems.

Tallahassee sat down on his bed and rubbed his face. Columbus came out of the bathroom and flopped down on his bed. "You have to do something," he sighed. Tallahassee looked at him tiredly.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to do something to stop her. She's going to kill herself," Columbus clarified. Tallahassee sighed.

"There's nothing we can do. If she wants to get eaten that's her choice," he said shaking his head. Columbus stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you be so calm?" he exclaimed. Tallahassee looked surprised. Columbus had only gotten really short once before and had only acted like he actually had a pair a select few other times. Tallahassee shook his head. "You have to talk to her! She'll listen to you!" Columbus shouted.

"Not so loud spit fuck. The walls are thin," Tallahassee said feeling too depressed to really get angry.

"If you'd just swallow your fucking pride and tell her that you need her around too, she might stop this," Columbus spat getting up and pacing the floor. Tallahassee opened his mouth to respond but fell short of a come back. "I already told her," Columbus said in hopes of making Tallahassee feel guilty.

"See? This is why I didn't want everyone getting so fucking close. I already told you why you should never let people in," Tallahassee replied finally.

"Like you held that rule," Columbus spat. Tallahassee gritted his teeth.

"Yeah I broke that rule and see the headache it got me?" Tallahassee replied.

"She risked her life to save you," Columbus argued. Tallahassee looked down at the floor desperately wishing that he were back in the days when he traveled alone. Back in B.C. 'before Columbus.' When things were simple and he didn't have to worry about feelings getting in the way all the time.

Tallahassee stood up. "Where are you going" Columbus asked.

"I'm gonna sleep in the truck so I don't drown in all your bullshit. Leave her alone. If she wants to get torn apart let her. You can only protect you, no matter how much you want to help someone else," he growled leaving the room.

It was starting to drizzle outside as Tallahassee walked past the other rooms and towards the truck. When he saw the lights were on in the vehicle he panicked a little. She was stealing the truck. Running up he found however that Chicago was digging around under the drivers seat, not the dash.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She jumped hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"God damn it!" she snapped looking back at him. He smirked a little when he saw the whisky bottle in her hand. "I'm fixing to get wasted," she replied rubbing her head. He nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to be smothered to death by the little fuck," Tallahassee replied motioning back towards the motel room. She laughed.

"Would you like to join me since this is yours?" she asked swirling the liquid in the bottle.

"I would," he smirked following her back to her room. Chicago locked the door behind them and immediately kicked her boots off flopping down on the bed. She took a drink from the bottle as he sat down next to her. Handing it off she sighed.

"So where are you going to take them?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed drinking.

"You should find a place to settle. Someplace secluded," she suggested getting the bottle back.

"Oh yeah, you can see how well I do when I'm secluded with him," Tallahassee laughed. She chuckled. He kicked his boots off and shed his jacket. Chicago stole Tallahassee's hat putting it on as she took another drink.

"He's a good kid though," she said fondly.

"Yeah, he ain't bad, but boy does he have some work ahead of him if he ever wants to get Wichita," Tallahassee sighed taking another drink.

"True, unfortunately my gender is sick and feels like bad boys are the way to go," she laughed. He looked at her realizing she'd probably already been drinking.

"Well we are the way to go," he replied leaning against the headboard. She looked at him taking the bottle again.

"You… are not as charming as you think you are," she giggled.

"No?" he asked jokingly.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because you are bull headed, and temperamental… and immature," she listed playfully.

"So are you!" he objected smiling and stealing the bottle back.

"But at least we have our good qualities," she said more seriously.

"Yes, yes we do," he nodded matching her tone before they both cracked up again.

"You're brave, that's good… and you're cute," she sighed as they stopped laughing. He stiffened up. This was getting dangerous.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're not cute like Columbus is. Yours is more of a… I dunno, 'the world is mine' type of cute," she said. He tried to figure out what she meant. "I wish I could live that way," she sighed tossing his hat away.

"So do it," he said simply.

"Nope… I got a plan… no breaking it," she murmured leaning against him and forcing him to put his arm around her. Tallahassee felt a pang of guilt. Columbus, the little wuss, was willing to deal with the problem while Tallahassee chose to ignore it. She sighed again lazily looking at him. "You know what I like best about you?" she asked. He could hear her speech slur a tiny bit.

"What?" he asked humoring her.

"You were right," she smiled. He shook his head not following her. "I've never met anyone like you before," she said. He cracked a smile and downed the last of the bottle. "You're a good guy," she sighed. He looked at her. "I'm glad I met you," she whispered.

She was saying goodbye. 'Bad,' Tallahassee thought feeling slightly panicked. She was saying goodbye to him now because she knew she probably wouldn't get another chance to be alone with him. This was the last chance he would have to speak with her privately.

But he didn't speak. Instead he stared her right in the eye and closed the already limited distance between them. Both of them shut their eyes as their lips met. It wasn't like the first time they had kissed, this time they were doing it on their own accord.

Chicago realized how wrong it was and she didn't care. Her heart fluttered as his hand slipped on her neck pulling her closer. She kissed him back, parting her lips a little demanding more. Tallahassee was no stranger to this situation and he did as she wanted. The tip of their tongues brushed and Chicago had chills run down her back.

When the kiss broke she rested her head against him again listening to his heart. "I'm glad I met you too," he said stroking her hair.

"You going to stay here tonight?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied stretching out straight on the bed and pulling a pillow up close. He mimicked her and put his arm around her waist. She smiled a little as his breath came in short little puffs on the back of her neck. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied. She drifted off almost immediately, but he remained awake for a long time listening to her. He contemplated what was happening and eventually came to the conclusion that he just had no idea. His last thought before he fell prey to sleep was the hope that maybe this development would keep her around.

When he woke the next morning he rolled over expecting to find Chicago on the other side of the bed, but instead the sheets were cold. He sat up looking for her, but all that was left was her engagement ring on the bedside table next to the empty whisky bottle.

Clutching the ring he stumbled to the door and went outside still only half dressed. The truck was still there, but the compact that had been parked next to it wasn't. For the second time Tallahassee had been left and he was so hurt that he went back inside, sat down, and sobbed.

Chicago looked in the rearview mirror again. It had been nearly an hour since she lost sight of the motel and she was still crying. "I am so sorry," she sniffled out loud.


	19. Chapter 19: No Bathroom Breaks

The kids watched as Tallahassee violently took inventory of what Chicago had taken. In truth Columbus was worried about how little she had taken. Her survival would soon be dependant on ammo.

After throwing things around in the back Tallahassee slammed the doors shut and opened the drivers door. Little Rock freed herself from Wichita's grasp and got in the backseat still trying to hide that she'd been crying.

Tallahassee closed the door and rolled down the window looking at the older kids who stood like statues. "Well?" he asked harshly.

"Tallahassee," Columbus began but the older man pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

"Get in the car!" he snapped. Wichita was holding back tears. Columbus shook his head deciding now was the time to stand up to Tallahassee. "Columbus, get in the fucking car," Tallahassee growled.

"Where are we going?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee wiped his mouth looking sharply at the kids.

"Mexico… we're going to go to Mexico," he said. The look in Columbus's eyes was enough to let everyone know how the reply had sat with him. "We'll find someplace nice and secluded to settle down… get a fresh start," Tallahassee said regaining a civil tone. Columbus looked away down the road where hours earlier Chicago had been. "Just get in the fucking car right now," Tallahassee said finally.

"Come on Columbus," Wichita said getting in the back seat. Columbus looked down the road again then back to the others in the truck. He sighed as he walked around and got in the passenger seat.

Tallahassee floored it heading south. No one spoke. Columbus sighed resting his head against the seat prompting Wichita to lean up and give him reassuring peck on the cheek. She whispered something to him before leaning back.

Tallahassee watched the display and punched the breaks causing the truck to skid to a halt. "Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill us?" Columbus shouted. Tallahassee was miles away though. In his head he was watching Chicago being ripped apart by hundreds of cannibal freaks. He swallowed hard.

"When we get eaten… When we're being ripped apart because we went after her… are you going to blame me?" he asked looking at Columbus. The younger man looked back at the girls. "I was trying to keep the three of you safe, and that meant letting Chicago go," Tallahassee said.

"How could we blame you when we are the ones who want to do it?" Little Rock asked. Tallahassee wrestled with the thought of killing everyone for only a second more before he turned the truck around.

"She's way ahead of us," he said. Columbus nodded. "That means no bathroom breaks spit fuck," Tallahassee said to the younger man. Columbus actually breathed a sigh of relief at the completely inappropriate remark as it assured him that the Tallahassee he knew was still in there.


	20. Chapter 20: The Lone Spartan

Chicago didn't stop driving. She kept going because every time she shut her eyes nightmares attacked. She just wanted to be done with her job. Everything was blurry and confusing to her. A strange numbness crept through her and she no longer cared about anything.

It took about fifteen hours to reach the edge of Chicago. She frowned seeing the dead city. Thousands of people in there and there was only one that she wanted. After stretching for a few moments she got back in the car and started to work her way in.

The few zombies she passed didn't seem too active. They watched as she passed, but didn't chase her. The walking dead had just found a new way to be eerie.

Eventually she stopped and parked in an alley not wanting the engine to spook any zombies in the apartment building nearly four blocks away. She opened the trunk and threw her jacket in feeling like she was on fire already. Four pistols and two shotguns were all she had brought.

Walking down the street silently she was on high alert despite being completely sleep deprived. Everything was dead and as she entered the old apartment building she started to see her breath. A half eaten body made her jump a little, but she continued and crept up the stairs. On the third floor she went to room seven and cautiously opened the door. It was unlocked and pushed open easily.

"Michael?" she whispered loudly entering the apartment where she had once lived. No one answered. Cautiously she moved through the place searching everywhere for some sign of him. She found none and Chicago sat down on the bed pulling his pillow towards her. She held it to her face and inhaled trying to catch the scent of his cologne.

"Michael," she cried softly picking one of his sweatshirts up off the floor. Pulling it on she wrapped her arms around herself and cried harder. Lying back on the bed she thought about all the time they had.

Her pity party was interrupted by a gurgle though. She looked up hoping to see Michael, but instead it was a zombie she recognized as a former neighbor. She used a pistol and blew brains all over the light blue walls of the apartment.

Realizing she stood no chance against the mob that would soon be after her if she was in the apartment, Chicago ran down the hall and down the stairs before being accosted by two more zombies. She dispatched them quickly and continued to run, busting out onto the street. She glanced around and sure enough there was the horde charging straight at her.

"Shit!" she hissed sprinting away. She knew she had to think of something and as she fled. Seeing an armored truck she ran for it and jumped in the back closing the door behind herself. Panting she sat in the dark she tried to catch her breath. A moan from inside the truck made her blood run cold and she fell backwards pushing open the doors.

In an attempt to kill it as it lunged she fired twice. The first bullet ricocheted around the inside of the truck and flew back hitting Chicago in the leg. The second bullet found its mark.

She limped to another car and locked herself inside as the zombie mob reached her. She had a matter of seconds before they broke the glass and suddenly Chicago didn't want to die. She started to cry again pulling out her pistol. "I don't want to die," she chanted over and over waiting for the monsters to reach her.

The glass broke and she opened fire keeping them at bay until she ran out of ammo. She opened the door tossing a couple back and grabbed a rod that was lying in the street. She swung it keeping them at bay for a moment, but they out numbered her by what seemed thousands to one.

She ran down an alley hoping to bottleneck them and keep them all in front of her. Ironically in the time of crisis she actually thought about the movie 300. As a last resort she jumped, grabbed a fire escape just barely and pulled herself up to the platform fifteen feet above the ground. The zombies couldn't reach her for the moment and she turned her attention towards her leg.

The sight of all of the blood made Chicago feel faint. She put her hands on the wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding. She was trapped with no way out and a hole right through her leg. Leaning against the protective bars she sat and cried some more. A fine mess she had gotten herself into.


	21. Chapter 21: Michael

"She could be anywhere," Columbus said as they reached the edge of the city.

"How do we find her?" Wichita asked.

"I have an idea," Tallahassee replied. He rolled down his window and fired into the air three times. "Marco," he murmured. Everyone listened and at last they heard a shot in reply. "Polo," he smiled heading in the direction of the gunshot.

It was depressingly slow work to get through the cluttered streets of Chicago and Tallahassee started to get turned around so he fired out the window again. It took much longer for a shot to reply but luckily it was much closer this time.

"There," Little Rock said as they rounded a corner and saw a mob of zombies trying to squeeze into an alleyway.

"Hey little one, I think it's time to try out the boom boom," Tallahassee said as he loaded his gun.

"Yeah," she agreed pulling out the pipe bombs they had made together back in Utah. Wichita seemed disapproving but knew it wasn't the time or place for a lecture. Little Rock lit one and tossed it into the crowd. Zombies were sent flying and the homemade explosive proved highly effective.

Tallahassee jumped out of the car and the bloodbath ensued. When all of the zombies in the immediate area were taken care of he looked for Chicago, but couldn't find her. "I'm glad to see you," she said as she appeared half climbing half falling down the ladder. She got to her feet and limped over to him.

"Did you find him?" Tallahassee asked. Chicago's eyes went wide as she looked over Tallahassee's shoulder.

"I just did," she stammered. Tallahassee turned around to see a zombie walking towards them. "Michael?" she asked. The zombie moaned in response. "Michael it's me," she said limping a step forward before Tallahassee caught her shoulder. The zombie didn't move, but it didn't look friendly.

Things happened way too fast for Chicago to comprehend. Wichita moved like lightning tossing a rope over Michael's head and dashing out of reach again. The rope was attached to the bumper of a nearby car creating a leash for the zombie.

The kids joined Tallahassee and Chicago in the alleyway. "Oh god," Chicago muttered looking at her fiancé. Columbus put a hand on her shoulder and offered his double barrel. She took it and limped forward until she was just out of reach of Michael. "Baby?" she asked. The zombie snapped at her reaching out and clawing at her. "Please Mike. It's me. It's Tara, don't you know your Tara?" she whispered. The zombie growled at her and she started to cry. "Please… please Michael… don't…" she wept. The zombie lunged being held back by the rope.

Chicago took a deep shuddering breath and held up the gun pointing it right at Michael. She cried a little harder and she saw their entire lives flash before her eyes. She thought about when he asked her out for the first time and when he came to her house for dinner. She lowered the gun as she thought about the first time they made love. "I can't," she said shaking her head and crying.

Wichita started to move forward but Tallahassee made her stay put knowing this was something Chicago had to do on her own. He watched silently.

Chicago looked into Michael's eyes, the last truly recognizable part of him. "Michael?" she tried one last time. He growled at her again and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry," she whispered raising the gun again. "I love you, goodbye," she said. He lunged again and the rope snapped. She squeezed the trigger and Michael landed in a heap.

Chicago took a deep shaky breath looking at what she had just done. She lowered the gun and put a hand over her mouth as she lost control and started to cry uncontrollably. She dropped the gun and looked away from him and the others. She leaned against a wall trying to compose herself again before she returned to Michael's body.

She opened his button down shirt and took a necklace from him. Gently she touched what was left of his bloody face and stood back up. She continued to cry as she limped towards the other.

Tallahassee saw her start to wobble and when she fell he grabbed her cradling her in his arms. "Chicago?" he asked alarmed. Columbus leaned down to examine her leg.

She continued to cry and gasp for breath as the others crowded around her. "I did my job," she rasped as her world spun. Slowly her vision went black as Tallahassee frantically called her name.


	22. Chapter 22: Maria

Tallahassee lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was the first time he had tried to sleep since Chicago had fainted. He kept replaying everything in his mind. Carrying her back to the truck and fleeing Chicago. Columbus and Wichita had to work and work to get Chicago's leg to stop bleeding. Their words rattled around in his head over and over.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Wichita had said.

"If it nicked the femoral artery…" Columbus had shuddered at the grave meaning.

Tallahassee rolled over. Chicago hadn't woken up yet. They had escaped to Indiana where they crashed in a small farmhouse. He had spent the first twenty-four hours glued to her side, but eventually the kids convinced him to get some sleep.

He tossed over again. "I love you," Chicago had said to her zombiefied fiancé. Of course she loved him. Tallahassee sighed annoyed with himself for being jealous of the zombie. Chicago had to love him. She wanted to marry him, and she made it very clear that she almost couldn't bear to kill him.

He rolled onto his stomach and laid face down for a while. She was drunk when they kissed. She was drunk when they slept together in that bed. What in gods name would she want with him? After looking at the well-dressed zombie remains of her fiancé Tallahassee could tell he was a completely different breed, and probably not the better.

Tallahassee tried throwing the pillow across the room and sleeping without it. They weren't made for each other. He was made to survive and she… she had to be made for a higher purpose. She was so much better than him at everything. He could swing a banjo while she could do a back flip and knife three zombies at a time. He could barely stand the older kids while she was able to be almost maternal. He could deal with Little Rock, but he also knew that Chicago was still much more suited to do so.

Tallahassee tossed the blankets off and sat up on the edge of the bed. No problem then. Nip it in the bud and everything will be better. Be partners, be friends if you have to, but no more trying to get close. If need be he still had to be able to pull the trigger on her and the others… but Chicago looked so damn much like Maria.

He stood up and walked stiffly into the living room. Columbus and Wichita were curled up on the couch whispering to each other while Little Rock slept on the floor near the fireplace. He turned and moseyed down the hall to the second bedroom where Chicago was.

She was completely still and for a moment he couldn't see her breath but as he got closer he spotted the gentle rise and fall of her chest and sat down. Everything but her eyes reminded him of Maria. It had from day one and in the start he'd used the similarity to keep his distance from Chicago, but as she worked his way closer he couldn't look at her without remembering the good times he and Maria had shared.

Tallahassee looked at her remembering the day Maria had left. Buck was in the cradle and he was warming a bottle when he heard the car door close. Wondering who it was Tallahassee looked out, but instead of a visitor he saw her. The woman he had asked to marry him just a few hours before, getting in the car. Without a word she left and for days he waited hoping maybe she would change her mind and come home, but Maria never did.

Tallahassee scrubbed his palms over his face trying to get away from the memories. He didn't have that life anymore. No matter how much he wanted those people back he couldn't have them. He sighed feeling like he was a million years old. Tallahassee wanted to be back in the days when it was just him. When he wouldn't have anything to lose again. Now he was back in that trap. Losing any of these people would destroy him.

Slowly he took one of Chicago's hands and held it between his own. He shuddered thinking of having to dig her grave. He'd be responsible for the kids again, but it wouldn't even be like it was before. Chicago had changed things in the group so much it would never go back. Tallahassee wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

He replaced her hand and leaned back in the chair. She had to wake up. She had to give him more time to sort out the muddled mess his life had become because of her.


	23. Chapter 23: Can't Do It

Tallahassee felt himself go, but not soon enough to keep from toppling backwards. As he untangled himself from the chair and got back to his feet trying not to offend the huge crick he had in his neck from sleeping sitting upright.

"Good morning grace," she murmured. Tallahassee's head snapped around and he saw Chicago was awake.

"Hey," he said softly. She didn't look good. Her face was pale and she breathed through her mouth.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Indiana," he replied obediently. She put a hand to her head a sighed.

"It wasn't just a bad dream was it?" she asked. He frowned and shook his head. As the pain washed over her face he rubbed the back of his neck wishing he could help her.

"You did the right thing, what you had to do," he offered. She didn't cry, but instead she laughed softly.

"Sure… are the kids okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I held onto this for you," he said handing over the necklace. Little Rock had cleaned away the layer of blood that coated it so it sparkled like new.

"Thanks," she said bringing the golden chain to her chest.

"You almost bled to death in us," he said.

"You should have let me," she replied. He set his jaw.

"You should try to get some sleep," he said gently touching her hand for an instant. Chicago wouldn't reply. She rolled over as Tallahassee left the room and clutched the necklace.

"She's awake," he said to the kids as he went back to the other bedroom. Flopping down on the bed he closed his eyes.

Columbus entered Chicago's room later with a bowel of soup. "I brought you some food," he said gently.

"Just leave it on the table," she replied refusing to look at him.

"Keep drinking lots of fluids okay?" he said setting the soup down. She gave a dismissive wave of her hand and he left. "This is bad," he said to Wichita as he sat down beside her.

"She did just have to kill her fiancé you know?" Wichita said sympathetically.

"I know, but," he shook his head.

"I'll talk to her," Wichita sighed knowing he wasn't going to let it go. She got up letting her hand trail across his face as she went.

Chicago heard the door close and sighed. "We need to talk," Wichita said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"There's nothing to say," Chicago replied.

"You need to know that we're here for you," Wichita said placing a hand on Chicago's back.

"Don't you get it! That's the problem! This is just going to happen all over again. I'm the kind of person that god seems content to fuck over at every opportunity, so I'm gonna have to pull the trigger on you and all the rest," she snapped batting away the younger girl. Chicago quivered and looked Wichita in the eye. "I had to kill the one person that made me so happy I never wanted to leave him," she said.

"What was he like?" Wichita asked gently. Chicago looked away drawing in a long shuddering gasp.

"He was perfect," she whispered. "A writer just like me… sensible… cute… funny, he could make me laugh at a funeral. I left him to go out west… I should have been there," Chicago said becoming more incoherent. "It was just for a year though… and I didn't even say how much I loved him."

"It's okay," Wichita said rubbing her on the back gently.

"If I'd just stayed instead of running off to get famous… I might have been able to… I could've saved him. This is my fault," she cried. Wichita hugged her weeping friend and continued patting her on the back.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she whispered. Chicago continued to cry feeling like her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"I do love you guys," Chicago admitted holding onto the younger girl.

"It's okay, it's okay," Wichita chanted trying to console the grieving woman.

"I just can't do it anymore," Chicago said. Wichita drew back and looked at her friend's misty eyes.

"Yes you can," she said firmly. "You are so strong… I wish I could be like that. You are so amazing and if there's anyone who can make this work. It's you," she said simply. Chicago wiped her eyes and Wichita stayed in the room with her until she fell back asleep.

Wondering back out to the living room Wichita snuggled up to Columbus again. "You know I love you right?" she whispered. He looked at her and gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," he whispered.


	24. Chapter 24: I Need You

Tallahassee had never been so absolutely panicked in his life as when he got out of bed stumbled into the kitchen for a drink and spotted Chicago out the window. He squinted trying to figure out what in the name of god she was doing outside at that hour of the night. Then he spotted the gun in her hand.

Chicago sat beneath the large oak tree and looked up at the moon and the stars, thinking about all the nights she had spent doing the same with Michael as they vacationed down south away from the city lights. Tears ran down her face as she put the gun up to her temple.

Tallahassee sprinted, after nearly tearing the door off its hinges, up to Chicago and as she raised the gun her tore it from her hand flinging it away. "What the hell is the matter with you!" he exclaimed. She got to her feet clumsily. After two days of bed rest she had managed to regain the ability to limp around. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her genuinely angry that she would consider blowing herself away.

"I can't do this!" she shouted hitting him in the chest weakly.

"So you're gonna kill yourself? You're just going to throw it all away?" he shouted back.

"Throw what away? What did those fuckers leave me with?" she screamed trying feebly to get past him and reach the gun. He caught her arm easily over powering her.

"Hey! No!" he said making her face him roughly. "You can not do that!" he said sternly. She looked at him before struggling to get away. His iron grip wouldn't let her move and he looked at her for a moment. "You still have the kids," he said.

"I looked him right in the fucking eyes! I looked him right in the fucking eyes and I blew him away!" she screamed trying to break free. "The one person I thought I'd always have! The one person who would always need me! I fucking blew him away!" she screamed and sobbed all at the same time.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he said as she almost slipped from his grasp. "Chicago you can't do this! You can't," he said desperately.

"Why not? You can't come up with one fucking reason why I shouldn't!" she sobbed. Tallahassee felt a pang of grief. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose Chicago. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and held the back of her head forcing her to be still.

"You can't because I need you around," he whispered into her ear. Chicago froze. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said sounding genuinely heart broken. She cried even harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stroked her hair gently.

She pulled back to be able to look him in the eyes and when she did he started to say something else, but she pushed her lips against his. As she broke the kiss he looked at her. "I need you here," he said pulling her back for another. She didn't want it to stop and she kept kissing him. His hand ran through her hair trying to keep her close for as long as possible.

Her head spun and at first she thought it was from the kiss, but as it got worse she pushed away from him realizing something was wrong. "What?" he asked. Chicago couldn't answer before she blacked out.

Tallahassee picked her up bringing her back inside the house. "Guys!" he shouted waking the kids up. "She's bleeding again!" he said as he placed her on the kitchen table.

The rest of the night passed slowly and painfully as Columbus and Wichita worked to save Chicago. Tallahassee watched uselessly from against the wall, as the inexperienced kids did what he couldn't do.


	25. Chapter 25: You Look Like Hell

Chicago woke up two days later and as she sat up in bed Tallahassee entered the room. He seemed surprised to see her sitting up, but masked it quickly and offered her the mug in his hand.

"You look like hell," she observed taking it.

"Yeah so do you," he replied easily. Downing the liquid she started to get out of bed, but his hands forced her back down. "Not so fast. Doctor Spit Fuck recommended you stay in bed this time," he said. She sighed and gave the mug back to him.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"As soon as you can move again, we're heading to Columbus. The kid said he has something he needs to get," Tallahassee replied. She nodded.

"Okay," she said. He bent over and kissed her cheek lightly. She took hold of his collar and tried to kiss back, but a gunshot outside made them both jump.

"Stay here," he sighed walking away quickly and shitting the door behind himself. She looked for something she could use as a weapon if need be. Nothing was in immediate reach so she waited patiently. Things were quiet until Tallahassee reappeared throwing open the door. "Okay, yeah time to go," he said.

"What's happening?" she asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"We have guests," he replied. Chicago didn't particularly like being carried. She never liked being man handled, but she also knew it was futile to fight Tallahassee. He put her in the truck that was parked feet from the front door. The kids piled in the back carrying what few possessions they had while Tallahassee got in the drivers seat.

They sped away from the house on the country road through the cornfields. Things were quiet for a long time until Chicago cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming to get me," she said.

"What are families for?" Columbus asked patting her on the shoulder. The comment made Tallahassee and Chicago squirm. Despite all the mushy feelings that were being thrown around of late, neither of them were completely comfortable with admitting how chained they were to the 'family."

She smiled politely trying to shake off the feeling. Tallahassee readjusted his hat before offering a new bottle of whiskey he had acquired. Chicago was the first into it, hoping that she could stop the throb in her leg by drinking, but all the liquid did was warm her up slightly.

As they continued to drive she felt worse and worse but refused to admit it. Passing through a one-horse town she made Tallahassee stop the car and threw open her door. Falling out onto the ground she crawled on her stomach to the side of the road where she threw up what little she actually had on her stomach.

Columbus was immediately at her side holding back her hair. She dry heaved a few more times before she wiped her mouth and sort of set up. Tallahassee was beside her, but he wasn't bending down like Columbus, instead he had his shotgun out and was watching around like a prairie dog.

"It has been a while since you ate," Columbus said helping her up. He wasn't strong enough to carry her like Tallahassee, so instead he put her arm around his shoulder and helped her back to the car. "It might help if you do," he said strapping her in. She nodded agreeing.

She looked out to see if Tallahassee was coming but only saw him disappearing into the back of an over turned semi. "Oh, what now?" Columbus murmured. Tallahassee reemerged with an unmarked cardboard box. He placed it in the back of the truck, got in the drivers side and floored it after casually gunning down a zombie.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"So we're really going to Columbus?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought familiar is as close to safe as we can get. We can crash at my place," Columbus replied.

"Or is it something else?" Tallahassee asked.

"Well yes, but safe was my main thought," the younger man replied. It was quiet after that as everyone mulled over everyone else's motives. The normal traveling games were played. However, after two hours of eye spy driven by Columbus both Chicago and Tallahassee demanded silence.

The next town among the cornfields they found they stopped and raided a wal-greens. Tallahassee took the liberty of grabbing some crutches out of the quick clinic. He went back to the truck where Chicago was waiting and handed them to her. The kids started to return and he fired up the engine, but she stopped him.

Quickly adjusting to the crutches she hobbled across the street to a games and hobby shop. Kicking in the door she lured the zombies out. Tallahassee shot them as he ran up beside her. She didn't pause and went inside. He followed and as she dug around behind the counter took a moment to thumb through some comics. "Bingo," she said triumphantly.

He turned around to see her holding a katana. She caressed the weapon affectionately and he was strangely drawn to her. "You have no idea how hot you look holding that," he said. She gave him a stare that could cut stone and hobbled back to the car with her prize.

Columbus and Wichita looked at the blade then at each other. Wichita leaned over to her man and whispered into his ear. "They are made for each other." Columbus only nodded as Tallahassee got in the truck.

"Next stop Columbus," he said popping a handful of dry Lucky Charms in his mouth. Little Rock took the bag and started picking out the marshmallows causing an immature fight between Tallahassee and herself. Chicago rolled her eyes as they battled over the cereal and just hoped that he didn't land the whole truck in a ditch.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

**At the advice of one of my friends I will say that I have another fic i'm writing whenever I get block with this one, so if you want to check it out I'd be way grateful.**

**Thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing and favorite-ing and subscribing, it means so much to me!**

**Love Ya'll!!!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Scrawny Ain't He?

Columbus was just as Wichita had said. Burned to the ground. Not a soul to be seen. The young man who had once lived in the barren city looked out his window sadly before looking away.

Tallahassee gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a deep breath. "You sure about this spit fuck?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got a nice little place in the 'burbs," Columbus muttered from the backseat.

"You wanna give me a little more than that so I can find it?" Tallahassee asked trying to be sensitive, but failing.

"Just let me drive," Columbus replied sounding more and more miserable. He and Tallahassee quickly switched places. Chicago watched as the boy drove. She could see so much pain pent up behind her eyes that she just wanted to hug him, but instead she settled for touching him on the shoulder reassuringly. He looked over and smiled weakly.

When they pulled up in front of a cast-iron black gate about fifteen minutes past the city everyone watched as Columbus got out of the truck. He went to the intercom box and pressed the button. "Mom? Dad?" he asked less than hopefully. When he wasn't answered he punched in a code on the pad. The power was off and the gated refused to open. "Fuck," he sighed and moved around grabbing the gates to push them open.

Tallahassee sighed and got out joining his young counterpart. Together they opened the gates. Tallahassee drove the truck inside and then they closed the gates again. Chicago looked down the winding driveway that disappeared into a small wooded area. "You live here?" she asked.

"I used to," Columbus replied. They followed the driveway into the woods and up to a fair sized house.

"Holy fuck, were you loaded?" Tallahassee asked looking at the house.

"We got by… Look I'll wait out here with Chicago while you clear the house. The key is under the mat," he said unbuckling. Tallahassee ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek realizing what the kid thought was inside.

"Okay," he agreed. Wichita and Little Rock went with him as they entered the house. Chicago watched as Columbus started to chew on the drawstring of his hoodie.

"Maybe they split," she said looking at the house. "You know… Came looking for you," she offered.

"No… they didn't… me and my folks were never that close. They were a couple of paranoid shut-ins like me. Doesn't matter that I was their only kid… I mean, my dad wouldn't even come get me when I got stuck in that old oak over there," he said pointing to a large tree. "I spent three hours dangling from the branches before I finally slipped fell and landed in a pile of pillows that mom had put out," he smiled a little.

"Wow… that's so sad," Chicago replied.

"I know right," he smirked a little.

"No… I mean that… that is so sad," she said with true pity ringing through her voice.

"Yep," he said biting his lip. "Then I got chiggers and had to ask the school nurse why I was so itchy _down there_, when my mom wouldn't answer me," he said. Chicago couldn't even respond to how awful that was. "Please don't tell the others," he said sounding ashamed.

"No problem," she shook her head already mentally locking the information away never to be thought about again.

"No one's home," Tallahassee said appearing in the doorway.

"Shall we?" Chicago asked. He took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, lets do it," he said after working up his courage. They entered the house.

"Nice digs baby," Wichita said appearing.

"Thanks," Columbus murmured. "Did you check downstairs?" he asked looking at Tallahassee.

"Yeah, and other than one big ass television I didn't find anything," the older man replied. Columbus sighed.

"Great… well, make yourselves at home," he sighed heading for the staircase.

"You going to be okay spit fuck?" Tallahassee asked. Columbus paused.

"Yeah, I guess I was just still holding onto the hope that… you know," he shrugged before dragging himself the rest of the way up the stairs. The other's all looked around at each other for a while until finally Tallahassee sighed and pointed at Wichita.

"I think that was the cue for the girlfriend to come in," he said.

"Yeah," she said softly. Chicago watched as the younger woman went up the stairs.

"You know the drill little one," Tallahassee said to Little Rock who promptly ran off to do the customary Twinkie search.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Chicago asked moving past Tallahassee into the living room.

"You're living proof that he could find worse," Tallahassee replied. She chuckled a little.

"Not really… I don't know if you've been wherever you call home since this whole thing started, but I have to say seeing that the mess has gotten to your home is bad enough in itself," she replied sitting down on the floral couch. Tallahassee leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded.

"Seeing it makes you realize how real it all is. Until you do, somehow you just hold onto hope that maybe you can go home and be safe… not have the world be so fucking psychotic," she replied picking up a picture frame from the coffee table.

"I'm positive already that my whole fucking world is gone," Tallahassee said. She looked at him briefly.

"You know… it's not our fault that we couldn't protect those closest to us," she sighed. He flopped down on the couch beside her.

"Whatever you say darlin'," he replied lightening the mood. She returned her attention to the picture.

"Awww, Columbus was cute as a kid," she said looking at the shot of him at what looked like a public pool. He had the same curly mop top and was missing his front teeth. Tallahassee looked at the photo.

"Scrawny little fuck ain't he," he observed.

"You know, not everyone can be all muscular and tough as you," she said. He looked at her.

"Is that how you would describe me?" he asked.

"Well, you ain't a scrawny little fuck," she smiled.


	27. Chapter 27: Too Soon?

Out of respect for Columbus the evening was quiet and without much fun. He did his best to make everyone comfortable. The younger man allowed Little Rock to pick a movie from his extensive collection, and after a dinner of canned goods he showed everyone to their rooms.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom," he said to the little girl. She went in and Chicago closed the door bidding her good night. Columbus gave his old room to Wichita and then led the way to his parents bedroom. "You guys can sleep in here, I'll take the couch in the basement," he said. Tallahassee didn't argue the point and disappeared into the room immediately. Chicago lingered watching the younger man run his hand along the wall no doubt remembering what the walls held.

"Columbus," she said stopping him. He turned around and she could see the tears in his eyes. Without anything else to do she went up and hugged him knowing that the others couldn't understand what it was like to see what was once home be so empty. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he hugged her back grateful for the comfort.

"Thanks," he replied on the brink of breaking down. She patted him on the back willing to hug until he was ready to let go. Eventually he did and wiped away a tear.

"Try to get some sleep yeah?" she asked petting him on the head a little. He nodded and wondered off down the hall as she folded her arms. After a moment she went into the bedroom and shut the door behind herself. "Tallahassee, we shouldn't stay here long. It's not good for him," she said sadly.

Tallahassee was bent over rifling through the closet. Chicago rolled her eyes. "Will you stop that?" she asked.

"Hey, will this fit you?" he asked standing up holding a black lacy bra. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Will you get out of there!" she hissed.

"What about this?" he asked holding up a matching thong. She gave him a glare that could have cut diamonds. He smiled smugly. She moved across the room took the lingerie from him and threw it back in the closet.

"Will you stop it? This isn't just some house that we can ransack, this is Columbus's home! Have at least some measure of decency will you?" she snapped. He looked like a puppy that had been beaten. "That's only the first problem with how you're behaving," she added shutting the door. "Those were his mother's," she sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Cougar," Tallahassee mumbled. Chicago just sighed in disgust.

"Don't get cute with me, or I'll cut off your balls and toss them to the zombies," she smiled sweetly seeing Tallahassee cringe.

"You are the most fickle person I've ever met. I shit you not, one minute you're on fire, the next you're freezing," he said as he stood near the dresser poking through the cosmetics on top.

"Seriously will you stop it," she sighed getting back up.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want exactly what I ask for," she replied.

"What are you asking for?" he said smelling a bottle of lotion.

"I want you to stop rummaging around!" she insisted. He put the lotion down and looked at her cocking his head to the side a little.

"Don't touch this, don't touch that, don't touch me," he said mimicking her. She looked at him sternly. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Figure it out," she sighed pulling the covers back. He sighed then jumped on the bed making her yelp. "Hey, no! Stop it! Right now!" she laughed. Tallahassee ignored her, but was careful to not hurt her injured leg as he pinned her down. When she stopped struggling and submitted his face was just inches from hers. "You are aware that I just lost my fiancé aren't you?" she asked softly.

Tallahassee paused for a second deciding if he was going to be judged helpful or insensitive by his next act. "I know, and I'm really sorry," he whispered kissing her neck. He released her hands and she hugged him.

"You need to tell him that," she said. Tallahassee looked her in the eyes as the moment he was trying to build was shattered.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to say that to Columbus," she clarified. He sighed and rolled over off the top of her.

"Jesus Christ. The last thing the spit fuck needs is coddling," he said annoyed with the conversations turn.

"Oh shit, you need to grow up. If you want pillow talk go find another girl," Chicago chuckled. "We have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Sure," he sighed getting out of the bed again. He moved to the door and Chicago decided to not even ask where he was going.

"And like I said, I just lost my fiancé," she added as he started out the door. He looked back and nodded.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry," he replied. She bit her lip. "Sleep tight," he said shutting the door.


	28. Chapter 28: Three Words

Chicago woke up the next morning to Little Rock with a tray standing beside the bed. "Breakfast in bed," the little girl said cheerily sitting it down.

"That's nice thank you," Chicago replied. Little Rock stood back.

"Tallahassee said to tell you that he would be back by tomorrow," she said. Chicago froze.

"Where did he go?" she exclaimed.

"He wouldn't say, but he took Columbus with him," Little Rock replied. Chicago rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she sighed sitting back in bed again.

"Please tell me where we're going and why you insisted on stealing the girl's clothes" Columbus sighed for the hundredth time. Tallahassee had woken him up at the break of dawn and made the younger man come along.

"Are you that dumb spit fuck?" Tallahassee replied.

"Being around you is just so good for my self esteem," Columbus sighed.

"You want to keep a lady like Wichita?" Tallahassee asked. Columbus nodded. "Well then, I'll give you a tip, you have to treat her right," he winked. Columbus made a face. That 'tip' was something he already knew.

"Yeah?" he asked not wanting to upset Tallahassee.

"Yeah, you know, keep 'em in nice clothes. Feed 'em fancy food. Fine jewelry. Perfume. The whole package kid. Just because we're in the middle of a zombie shit storm does not mean that what the ladies want has changed," the older man said smiling at his own wisdom. Columbus tried to decide if he really wanted to listen to advice from Tallahassee.

"Is that what we're after then?" Columbus asked fidgeting in his seat.

"That and a Twinkie," Tallahassee laughed.

"So, uh… you're buying for Chicago?" Columbus asked after an awful silence.

"Yeah, so?" Tallahassee asked sounding immediately defensive.

"Nothing, I was just, it's nothing," Columbus replied hastily. Tallahassee gripped the wheel tightly.

"She just lost her fiancé, I'm just trying to look after her until she's back on her feet," he said. Columbus rolled his eyes a little wondering if the older man really thought he was fooling anyone with the lame excuse. He ran a hand through his hair debating how safe it would be to continue the conversation.

"I guess I was just asking because… well the other night when she was gonna, you know… I heard you two yelling so I looked out and…" Columbus could finish.

"You caught that show huh?" Tallahassee asked sounding surprisingly calm. Columbus nodded prompting the older man to sigh. "I had to do something to calm her down," he said lamely.

"Fuck that," Columbus smirked. Tallahassee flushed. "Do you love her?" Columbus asked feeling brave. Tallahassee bit his lip.

"Love is an awful big word spit fuck," he replied. Columbus furrowed his brow. "You're young, so you don't really understand how easy it is to throw around that word and not mean it."

"Wow," Columbus replied amazed at how poetic Tallahassee was being.

"So no, I don't love Chicago. She's good to have around, same as the rest of you, but I've learned to be very careful with actual love. In fact spit fuck, I'm not really sure but what it's a one time thing and I've already had my turn," Tallahassee said pulling into a Plato's Closet.

"But isn't saying I love you how you get… you know?" Columbus asked.

"There are plenty of ways to get laid without saying I love you. I'm not knocking pillow talk, but saying those three words without meaning them," he sighed and got out of the truck. "Makes a man cheap kid," he finished opening the hatch.

Columbus sat in the truck for a minute mulling over what he had just been told. Tallahassee was not the sort of man he would have pictured being concerned about being cheap. The younger man thought that his friend was the sort who would do anything with anyone just for the sake of it. Only thing Columbus knew for sure was that Tallahassee was confusing and full of surprises.

"Coming?" he asked from the back of the truck.

"Yeah, just a sec," Columbus replied un-strapping and hopping out. Adhering to his list the younger man limbered up quickly before following Tallahassee into the store. Per normal the older man took the lead and drew the zombies out by rattling some bells that were on the floor, probably ones that were once tied to the door except now they were bloody and made an eerie clinking sound.

"Here we go," Tallahassee mumbled as the first zombie emerged from behind a rack of clothes. Columbus just stood back and watched art happen as his partner beat the zombie teenager into submission with a skillet. Next a couple of twins assaulted him and as they snapped and growled he wiped out the tried but true baseball bat.

"Going," Columbus laughed as Tallahassee beat the first one. "Going," he said as the twin went down. Tallahassee completed the dance by throwing the bat and striking the cashier down. "Gone," Columbus mumbled as Tallahassee finished the job with a manikin's help.

"So what about you man?" Tallahassee asked as he crossed the isle and started looking through the jeans.

"What about me?" Columbus asked checking the changing rooms.

"Do you love Wichita?" he replied. Columbus returned and started thumbing through the t-shirts.

"Well, based on what you said I guess I don't know what love is," the younger man replied.

"I never said that. I said you can get fooled into thinking you're in love easy," Tallahassee said tossing a couple pairs of washed jeans onto the floor. "Love is real simple and we're the ones who complicate it. Anyway, if you had to chose between yourself and her, who would you pick?" Tallahassee asked.

"Like, what? To die?" Columbus replied adding to the keeper pile.

"Yeah. You had to choose who to save, but if you chose her, there is absolutely zero chance of you walking away. You are dead for sure if you save her," he clarified.

"I'd still save her," Columbus answered without pause.

"Okay, now let's examine that shall we? You didn't even take a moment to think about that question, so it means one of two things, you love her for real, or you're just picking the answer that wins approval. Sad thing is, until we get down to it, until you actually get put in the shit like that, you won't know," Tallahassee said leaning on the rack.

"We went after the girls before thought," Columbus replied.

"Sure, but we also had options going in there. We walked away didn't we?" Tallahassee shrugged before disappearing down into the racks again. Columbus nodded in agreement, but paused as he continued to consider all that had been said.

"I think I love her… I really do," he said slowly. Tallahassee popped back up.

"More power to you then spit fuck, just don't get her pregnant," he replied tossing a pair of jeans into the pile for Little Rock. Columbus just gave an annoyed grunt.


	29. Chapter 29: Green Light?

Chicago couldn't sleep that night. The day had passed so quietly without the boys. No yelling, no fighting, just civil behavior. She couldn't contain her boredom.

She sighed looking out the front window like a worried mother. Little Rock had long since gone to bed and Wichita was content to watch more adult movies downstairs. Chicago rested her head against the cool glass wondering if they were okay. Even more pressing in her mind was what they were talking about. Columbus was in such a bad spot; Tallahassee was probably beating him to a bloody pulp with his own problems.

The headlights were a welcome relief and as soon as she saw two people get out of the truck she crutched over to the couch and pretended to be asleep. Tallahassee and Columbus entered silently with just a few rustles of bags. She heard them say goodnight and then heard Columbus disappear down the stairs.

Tallahassee sat down in the recliner next to the couch and watched her for a moment before laughing. "You can stop pretending now."

"How'd you know?" she asked keeping her eyes shut.

"Because I knew you would worry about us," he replied.

"So why did you do it then?" she smiled.

"I did what you told me to," he replied easily. She opened her eyes. "I talked to him," Tallahassee said digging something out of his pocket.

"Did you? What did you say?" she asked humoring him.

"Man talk, can't tell you," he smirked.

"Really?" she asked cocking her head.

"Yes, but rest easy the little spit fuck is going to be fine," Tallahassee replied. She sighed and rested her head on the pillows as he got up and knelt beside the couch. "How's the leg?" he whispered.

"Much better," she replied taking his hat off.

"You know, I wanted to apologize for pushing the other night," he said softly.

"It's okay," she sighed turning the hat over and over in her hands. He handed her a ring box and as Chicago started to open it Tallahassee's hands closed around hers.

"Wait, this comes with some instructions. It took me hours to find the right one, but I knew it was the one the moment I saw it. I don't want to hurt you and I am so," he smiled looking away, "so bad this sort of thing."

"Tallahassee," she sighed.

"No. Let me finish," he said quickly. "When, I mean, if you wear it… I think it should mean… I don't know," he laughed getting up. She smiled sweetly when she saw that his hands were shaking.

"You want it to mean that I'm ready?" she asked. He looked at her seeming panicked.

"No! I didn't- I mean um… shit you really can read people like books can't you?" he asked. She nodded. He sat down next to the couch again and took a deep breath. "Not very romantic when you put it that way," he sighed.

"Not really, but it's sweet anyway," she sighed smiling at him again. "I know you don't want to hurt me, and I'm glad you're trying not to rush me. I wish the whole world was as honest as you actually." He looked at her.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, if we did things this way… you know instead of guessing… well who knows? Could be a lot better," she shrugged looking at the velvet box in her hand.

"I still feel like an ass because this totally kills that romantic element of me… just knowing what to do to wow you," he sighed. She laughed out loud.

"I already know you can't read me," she said when she could speak again. He sighed.

"Unfair," he grumbled. She bit her lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But that doesn't mean you can't wow me…" she said slowly. He looked at her over his shoulder with a skeptical smile. "I just need a little while…"

"Yeah, of course…" he replied nodding. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I think I've decided you're one of the good guys," she whispered.


	30. Chapter 30: Why?

Chicago woke up as Tallahassee sprang out of bed. She couldn't even utter a disjointed question before he flew from the room. She found the gun under the sheets and followed clumsily. Fearing something was wrong she poked her head out into the hallway but all she saw was him beating on the bathroom door.

"Taken!" Columbus's choked voice came from behind the door. Acting on pure instinct Chicago reached inside of the bedroom and grabbed the wastebasket. She tossed it at Tallahassee who promptly doubled over it and threw up. She breathed a sigh of relief and put the gun in the back of her pants.

"Columbus? You okay in there?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Fi-" he couldn't finish before he retched again.

"Is he okay?" Tallahassee panted in disbelief sitting down. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to humor him.

"Peach-" he started to reply but was forced back to his wastebasket. Chicago rolled her eyes.

"What is going on?" Wichita asked coming out of her room. The sound of simultaneous retching from both the boys made Chicago sigh.

"If I had to guess, food poisoning," she replied. "What did you two eat?" she asked over her shoulder.

"He made me stop at a fucking orchard!" Tallahassee snapped kicking the bathroom door. Columbus opened up.

"They were just apples! I ate there as a kid all the time!" he exclaimed. Tallahassee crawled past him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Did you wash off all the pesticides?" Chicago asked already knowing the answer.

"The what?" Columbus asked.

"Pesticides," she repeated. He turned a new shade of white and Chicago handed him the wastebasket. "Is there another bathroom in this house?" she asked. He shook his head in-between spasms. Chicago sighed tiredly before looking at Wichita. "Long night ahead of us," she smiled weakly.

Indeed the night was long. Chicago stayed up with the guys as they changed between sitting in the hallway with the wastebasket and worshipping the porcelain bowl. Sometime around four they calmed down. Columbus went to sleep in the hallway and she assumed that Tallahassee was sleeping it off in the bathroom since she hadn't heard him flush for a long while.

Limping down the stairs she sat in the living room for a while hoping to get to sleep, but for some reason Michael wouldn't leave her alone long enough for that to happen. Every time she closed her eyes his face assaulted her and she had to open them again.

Forfeiting any hope of sleep she got up and moved again. On the back patio there was some comfy furniture. As she sat down on the couch she spotted the faint glow of sunlight through the trees. Tallahassee sighed as he joined her in the crisp morning air.

"Better?" she asked and he collapsed on the couch beside her.

"I feel like shit," he replied. She smiled faintly and reached out patting his shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered. He groaned and didn't hesitate as he stretched out putting his head in her lap while his legs hung lazily over the arm of the couch. She smirked a little and ran the tip of her finger over his nose on impulse. His eyes flicked open and he caught her hand in is.

"Quit it," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked trailing her other hand across his face. He stopped her free hand with his own.

"Because," he replied closing his eyes again.

"Because isn't an answer," she smiled. He sighed.

"Because I said so," he said firmly.

"That makes much more sense," she rolled her eyes.

"Damn straight," he replied.

"Michael used to like it when I'd tickle his face," she said slowly.

"Well I'm sure Michael hadn't been awake for over twenty four hours," Tallahassee replied.

"If he wanted to sleep he wouldn't have chosen to lay on top of me," she chuckled freeing her hands and running them up the sides of his face. Tallahassee sighed as he shivered from her touch. "Cold?" she asked.

"Not really," he shook his head. She was quiet for a long time. Content to drag the tip of her finger around his face, memorizing every detail.

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked slowly. Tallahassee didn't open his eyes. "I didn't tell him how much I loved him. I think that if I could have done that, I'd be okay," she sighed. Tallahassee's eyes opened and focused on hers.

"No… you couldn't have told him," he said. She sighed and looked away.

"Don't give me that shit about that not being Mike. Those were his eyes. That was his face. Somewhere deep inside that was him," she said quickly.

"No, I'm not disputing that was him. I just don't think anyone can truly say how much they love someone," he said shaking his head and closing his eyes again. "There aren't words to describe love. Not any that do the feelings justice at least. For a long time I thought that was why Marie left. I just could never get across how much I loved her," he said slowly. Chicago stopped moving her hands around his face and was still.

"Was she pretty?" she asked.

"She was beautiful. She had blond hair, fair skin, and her eyes were green," he replied simply.

"Were you going to marry her?" Chicago couldn't help but ask. He nodded slowly.

"I asked her the night before she left. Contrary to what I'm sure she thought I asked because I really wanted it, not just because of Buck," he sighed. Chicago felt sad. She could see from his expression that Tallahassee had actually been hurt. It amazed her in a way to realize he was so vulnerable. "Done is done though," he added signaling that it was time to change the subject.

"Her loss," Chicago smiled. He laughed slightly sounding less than convinced. She stopped pestering him and let Tallahassee fall asleep. She hadn't realized how cold it was outside until she noticed the little puffs of fog that came from between his lips. She watched them come at a steady pace. One of her hands was resting on his chest and she could feel the rhythm of rising and falling in tandem with the little puffs of fog.

She let her head rest against the couch back as she contemplated what was happening in her life. Chicago frowned slightly as the image of a crossroad came into mind. Down one path she could be happy with her new family. She could give in and just live through whatever life saw fit to give her. Down the other road she could run and live in solitary. In the long run it would probably be easier. She sighed as she realized that she would lose her friends for sure if she took the second path.

Chicago looked back down at Tallahassee. The idea of being without him seemed almost unbearable. The notion alarmed her. He was annoying and bullheaded and a complete ass sometimes, but he was a teddy bear on the inside. Leaving him and the kids was no longer an option. To some degree she loved them. They were survivors like her. They had been good to her. They even came after her when she made a stupid mistake that could have gotten everyone killed.

Chicago tried to imagine a life without the company. A living without them just didn't seem like it would be much of a life. A tear rolled down her cheek. A life without her family wouldn't be worth living.

The sun was painting the sky an orangey yellow by the time she finished thinking about what she was going to do. In truth Chicago suspected she didn't have much choice in the matter. Ever since she saved Tallahassee that first night she was bound to stay with them. She didn't have the heart to walk away now.

Michael's face burned in her mind for a long while. She went over every millisecond of her confrontation with him. Tallahassee's voice echoed inside her head again and again. 'Done is done' he said. She mulled over the idea. She had blown Michael away. He was dead already at the time, but still it _had_ been Michael.

He had loved her since high school. They had been everything to each other for so long. How could she just move on and let him go? Was it wrong that so soon after his death she was not a wreck?

Tallahassee shifted on Chicago's lap making her tense up. Could she really let go of Michael for Tallahassee? Forgetting if it was right or not she started to think about her feelings for the man on her lap. He had a lot of good qualities no question, but she couldn't help but feel like this was happening because they were the only ones left. If it wasn't because of love she didn't want any part of it. Her tongue ran along the inside of her cheek as she realized he did seem the type who would use women.

Chicago wasn't sure what time it was until she heard Little Rock turn the TV on inside the house. She sighed starting to think about breakfast, but her mind couldn't focus on something so mundane for very long, not when her very fate was being tossed about in front of her.

She sighed again shivering a little from the cold. If Tallahassee was just using her he was doing a damn fine job. Chicago hadn't even considered an ulterior motive until now. He was sweet for the most part, but the deal with the ring freaked her out a little. He wanted a green light for when he could start getting serious with her? Somehow that crossed a line that they had been dancing around.

Chicago was aware of the kissing and wasn't really sure what to make of it. Most times one or both of them had been drunk, but the last time when he had stopped her from blowing her head off. It was different that night. She thought about the bleary emotion stained memory. It felt too sincere to believe he had created it as a display just to win her over. All the times he had wrapped his arms around her in bed felt too genuine as well. Tallahassee couldn't just be using her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Chicago jumped looking down and seeing his eyes open.

"Everything," she answered truthfully. He sat up swinging his legs off of the couch. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Not really," he shook his head.

"Tallahassee do you think I'm attractive?" she asked taking a leap that she would only make in her sleep deprived state. He seemed to choke on air.

"What?" he asked scrambling to come back.

"I was just thinking… is this happening because we really care about each other or is it because we are the last ones left?" she asked rubbing her hands together trying to get her blood working again.

"What's happened?" he asked jokingly trying to catch up.

"Don't play with me Tallahassee," she sighed.

"Fine," he said seriously. "Do you really have to ask though?" he asked. She looked at him surprised.

"I just wanted to be sure," she replied. He watched her wringing her hands and shed his jacket. Wrapping it around her shoulders he sighed.

"If you know one thing about me, you'll realize that I never do anything just because I have to. I do what I _want_ to do all the time and every time," he said letting his hand trail down her face. She smiled a little.

"Okay," she whispered.

"And I think you're very attractive," he added. She gave him a smart smile before he pulled her in for a kiss. "I think we think too much," he chuckled.


	31. Chapter 31: It's Not Even Nine Yet

The crash in the living room made both of them jump. "Never a moment of fucking peace!" Chicago hissed as she stood up ignoring her leg.

"Stay here!" Tallahassee ordered running inside the house. Chicago laughed a little. Every time he said that sort of thing he acted like she was going to listen. Her leg aches as she jogged after him.

When she arrived in the lobby however things went still. Tallahassee had his gun on the intruders. Little Rock had upset the couch for cover. Chicago turned her attention to the people in the doorway.

The door was still on its hinges. They hadn't forced entry. "Who are you?" she growled taking her pistol from her pants. They were an older couple. Both had graying hair and were a bit dumpy. When she saw their eyes however she knew who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" Columbus asked from the top of the stairs. Tallahassee looked over his shoulder. The younger man was in tears before he even got halfway down the stairs. Chicago had to look away as he careened into the arms of his parents. Hugs and kisses and unrecognizable wails that were probably words flew about. After Columbus managed to free himself from his mothers embrace he quickly explain that they couldn't call him by name.

"This is Tallahassee, Chicago, Little Rock, and this," Columbus turned around gesturing to Wichita as she came down the stairs. "This is my girlfriend Wichita," he said like the proud man he was. Chicago gritted her teeth as she shook hands with his parents. She spared a glance at Tallahassee who looked equally uncomfortable. She looked back at the newly reunited family and sighed. Looking back at the other man she softened her gaze and shrugged. 'It can wait,' she managed to say without opening her lips. Tallahassee understood perfectly, but still wanted to run.

Columbus's parents were exactly the sort of people Chicago expected. It was the end of the whole freaking world and they still managed to be boring and mundane. In an effort to get away Chicago offered to make breakfast. Tallahassee remained trapped talking to Columbus's father about how the apocalypse was because of the bad economy some how.

After a very long-winded speech that went to a new level of boring Tallahassee couldn't sit quietly anymore. "You wanna feel how hard I can punch?" he asked. Columbus's father's jaw dropped.

"Breakfast," Chicago said coming in to save the day. Everyone sat at the table, but Tallahassee refused to eat. Chicago watched from the corner of her eye trying to decide if it was because he still felt sick or if he was brooding on the new company.

"Can I see you in the Kitchen Chicago?" he asked after having a very short staring contest with the other men at the table. She rolled her eyes and followed him into the kitchen.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Two very big ones," he said closing the door.

"Oh for god sakes! He just got his family back! Be happy for the kid!" she exclaimed keeping her voice low.

"No! Chicago! At least try to follow me on this," he said sounding exasperated. He took her shoulders. "The key to surviving zombieland is rule seventeen," he said. She grinned. Tallahassee was learning Columbus's rules. "One person can do fine, two is optimal for survival that way you never would stop moving. Three isn't a bad thing, but isn't the best. Four is a challenge. Five is pushing it," he said. She gave him a knowing look. "Seven? Seven people? How the hell will we manage that?" he asked.

"I know," she admitted.

"You know? How can you know? It's not even nine in the fucking morning yet and we are already in the middle of a fucking shit storm! I mean shit fuck!" he exclaimed not really understanding how she could be so calm.

"I thought the same thing when I saw them…. I know. I know this is bad. I know that trying to keep seven people alive is…. Insane, but how do you propose we fix this?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. He shook his head. "You want me to kill them?" she asked chuckling to keep from crying.

"No… I just… we can't take care of all this," he said. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was afraid. The idea of being chained down was bothering him just as much as it was haunting her.

"So what? Are you going to run off?" she asked. He shook his head as he paced the floor.

"No, but this is exactly what I didn't want," he hissed running his hands over his head.

"Jesus could you be anymore dramatic?" she sighed rolling her eyes. He looked at her sharply.

"It never fails to astound me how fast you can go from 'hot I want to bang you' mode to 'icy witch of the waste' mode. Really, it only takes about two seconds," he said blatantly. She gave him an annoyed expression.

"Sorry about your luck," she said shortly. He sighed and she realized how worried he really was. "We'll find a way. Get another car, set up meeting points. Have plans for if we get separated… we just have to be extra careful. We can do this," she said reassuringly returning to her soft side.

"You're lying. There is no way to keep seven people mobile in Zombieland. Especially when only three of us are any good at fighting," he sighed and started to walk away.

"Tallahassee," she said stopping him. He turned around and she moved closer. "Listen very carefully because you'll only hear it once. You can walk out right now guilt free. Take your truck and never look back. Leave the kids with me. You know I'll take care of them. You can go and get back to being a one-man show. I don't blame you," she said putting a hand on his face.

"I won't walk out on you," he said defiantly.

"Okay then… just believe we can do this huh? I hate extended family too, but we're gonna have to deal," she said quietly. He nodded.

"But still his dad is even more annoying than the little spit fuck," he sighed acting like that was the most concerning point. She smiled a little.

"Look, just put up with them for a little while? Until we get this figured out?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled slipping his arms around her waist. "Did you really think I would walk out on you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "I just knew you needed to be free," she said after truly thinking through her own motives.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded prompting him to give a winning smile. She gave him another kiss deciding that he deserved it. Chicago started to pull back, but he took her by the hair clearly stating he would be the one to decide when they were done. Tallahassee had just started to explore the back of her teeth when the door opened and Columbus's mother entered.

The older woman gave a sort of surprised squeak as Tallahassee and Chicago hurried to separate. "Mrs. Columbus!" Chicago exclaimed less than smoothly.

"Oh none of that, just call me mom," she replied cheerily. Tallahassee made a face behind her back. Chicago felt he stomach churn. 'Yay for new top annoyance in my life,' she thought.


	32. Chapter 32: Devil In Disguise

Chicago sat down on the pull out bed in the basement. It had been the longest day of her life and she felt lucky to have survived. Zombies were easy compared to the peppy annoying, and sharply critical people Columbus called parents. She hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours making everything seem increasingly sluggish as well.

Leaning back on the bed she sighed and lazily kicked the covers over top of herself. "Room for one more?" Tallahassee asked coming down the stairs.

"Sure," she replied through the pillow. The idea that it should be a bigger deal that they slept together in the same bed crossed Chicago's mind only briefly. He settled in next to her and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

The sight of her zombiefied family made Chicago jolt awake. "God damn it!" she hissed rubbing her eyes. Tallahassee rolled over.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Fucking nothing!" she snapped seeing the clock. It hadn't been two hours since she had went to sleep. He sighed and reached out to her, but she pushed away. "I just need a drink," she sighed.

"Good luck. This house is bone dry. I checked," he murmured. He rolled back over as she left. Chicago felt like she was on fire as she climbed the stairs.

Limping out the back door and towards the wood she had to consciously work not to scream. Picking up a stick she swung it with shattering force at the nearest tree. She didn't know how long it was before the raw energy she had went away. Everything was just a dark blur and all she knew was that she was upset. Chicago couldn't figure out why or at who, but she was completely lost to rage.

Beating the sticks against the trees until they broke she started to cry. Her hands hurt from the impacts, but she didn't care. "Why did this fucking have to happen!" she hissed leaning against the tree. She looked up trying to find the moon and somehow she ended up on her face. She closed her fist around some leaves feeling them crunch in-between her fingers.

Sunlight was the first thing to register. Blinding and unforgiving it raped Chicago's eyes as she opened them. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she had spent the night out in the yard.

Wondering into the house through the open back door she stopped only when she noticed the blood all over her body. "You look like a zombie," Little Rock said from the kitchen table. Chicago jumped. "What happened?"

"I-I don't really know," Chicao replied suddenly feeling weak.

"No one else is up yet," the child replied. Chicago looked at her bloody hands and nearly heaved. Bugs and dirt and leaves covered them. Little Rock took her arm steadying her. "Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up," she said gently leading Chicago towards the stairs.

They made it to the bathroom with some work. Little Rock put the toilet seat down and seated Chicago who was so out of it she could have probably passed for a zombie. The twelve year old locked the door so no one could see Chicago before she was cleaned up.

"So were you drunk?" the kid asked as she started to clean Chicago's hands in the sink.

"No," Chicago replied watching the majority of the muck slip down the drain. Little Rock got a washcloth and gently wiped the cuts clean.

"High?" she asked seeming intensely focused on her work.

"No, I wasn't high," Chicago laughed a little feeling embarrassed. "I don't know why I went out," she said slowly before wincing at the pain Little Rock caused. The twelve year old seemed to know what she was doing as she proceeded to pour peroxide on Chicago's hands. The liquid foamed and burned away all the bacteria.

"Better," the child smiled. She turned the bathtub faucet on and started filling the tub.

"That's not necessary," Chicago said.

"Have you seen yourself?" Little Rock asked holding up a nearby mirror. Chicago blushed as she saw herself. Her hair was wild and full of leaves, her face was streaked and stained.

"Yeah okay," she sighed rinsing the peroxide off. Little Rock wrapped her hands up before turning the water off.

"Undress," she instructed. Chicago drew the line.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Can you fix your hair without my help?" the little girl asked smugly. Chicago opened her mouth to answer then realized she couldn't if she wanted to look like anything other than a wet dog.

"Fine," she sighed and stared to pull off her filthy clothes.

"Not like we don't have the same parts anyway," Little Rock muttered as she collected the discarded clothes off the floor. Chicago sat down in the tub keeping her hands clear of the water.

Little Rock attacked with a brush, a comb and a shit-load of conditioner. It took nearly twenty minutes for her to get Chicago's hair in order. "Geeze! You're such a tender head!" she exclaimed as Chicago said 'ow' for the millionth time.

"Well you're ripping my hair out of my head!" Chicago argued. "But thanks for doing this," she added. Little Rock smiled, the warm water had finally started to bring the real Chicago back.

"No problem," she sighed brushing her long hair.

"You're so mature for a twelve year old," Chicago said relaxing.

"I've had to be," the kid replied.

"How long was it just you and Wichita?" Chicago asked.

"Every since I can remember," she shrugged. Quickly Little Rock cleaned Chicago's face, scrubbing off all the dirt and the first layer of skin according to the victim. She held up a towel and Chicago stood up wrapping herself in the fuzzy linen.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Now we get to the fun part," Little Rock said opening the cabinet under the sink. Chicago froze as the little girl pulled out instruments of torture. "Make over!" Little Rock said evilly.

"Please don't," Chicago said eyeing the make-up bag.

"This is the deal, I won't say a word about what happened, but I get to do your face, hair, nails, and outfit and you have to wear it all day," the girl said sweetly. Chicago looked for an out.

"Devil in disguise," she sighed sitting down on the toilet. Little Rock laughed.

* * *

Happy holloween everyone!!!

Sorry this chapter is a little slow I just needed it as set up for the next :D


	33. Chapter 33: This Ain't Over

Tallahassee climbed the stairs and wondered into the kitchen following the smell of breakfast. After getting a cold once over from Mom before she shooed him from the kitchen he staggered to his seat at the table where Dad was reading a book as thick as a phonebook.

He sighed and sat down glad that he wouldn't have to make any conversation just yet. Scrubbing his hand over his jaw Tallahassee realized it was probably time for a shave. Deciding it could wait however he lazily took a knife from the table and started twirling it through his fingers. Dad gave another cold glance and Tallahassee met it with a stony glare.

Chicago made her appearance with Little Rock in tow and Tallahassee stood up instinctively. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed without thinking. Dad's jaw dropped and Chicago wasn't sure if it was because of her or Tallahassee's language.

"Morning," she said trying to play it off.

Tallahassee's jaw hit the floor as she walked in. She was wearing nice hip hugger jeans and a black halter-top he remembered grabbing as a joke. Her hair was parted on the side and brushed behind her ears. Chicago looked like angels had carved her with her seductive make-up.

"You can close your mouth now," she said sitting down. Little Rock jumped into her own chair looking pleased. Tallahassee sat down wishing his own jeans were a little less tight.

"You look- um… a-amazing," he stammered. Chicago rolled her eyes noting that his gaze was firmly fixed on her chest.

"My eyes are up here stud," she said raising his chin so he was looking at her face. He turned a new shade of red and she smiled then he noted her bandaged hands.

"What happened here?" he asked catching her wrists.

"I fell down," she lied without missing a beat. He gave her a suspicious look, but seemed to buy the idea. Mom entered and put down the fresh bagels she had made.

"Where are Columbus and Wichita?" she asked.

"I'll get them," Chicago said eager to get out from under everyone's stares. She practically fled from the room. Up the stairs and down the hall she was ready to flee again. She opened the door to Columbus's room and saw a flash of skin for only an instant, but knew exactly what was happening. Shutting the door as fast as possible she settled for talking through the wood while she scrubbed her memory of the event. "Breakfast," she said loudly enough so they could hear.

"We'll be right out," they replied in unison. Chicago chose to ignore the screaming voice in her head saying what she had just seen was wrong and should be stopped only because she could remember being their age and doing the exact same thing.

She started laughing as she came back in the dining room. "You are not going to belie-" she stopped mid sentence remember not only was there a twelve year old present, but parents as well.

"Believe what?" Little Rock asked.

"Believe the spider I just saw," Chicago shook her head. She took her seat quietly. The kids came down a few moments later. They had grins plastered on their faces and were practically glued to each other. 'Cute' was the only word Chicago could think.

She kicked Tallahassee's chair and got his attention. Beneath the table she made a crude gesture to illustrate what was happening. His eyes went wide and he asked with his eyes just to be sure if he was reading it right. She smiled and nodded. He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

Breakfast passed quietly and both Chicago and Tallahassee were preoccupied snickering about Columbus and Wichita. Little Rock carried the main brunt of conversation talking about a rainbow of things before finally landing on the topic of Chicago's new look.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here," she said nervously as Little Rock boasted.

"I think you did a fantastic job," Tallahassee smiled. Chicago punched him in the arm lightly. "Does that lip gloss taste like something?" he asked playfully. She looked at him with a stern face.

"I wish I still had my engagement ring. I'd use it to peg you right in the forehead," she laughed. He bit his lip.

"Okay," he smiled. "Hand me my hat Columbo," the older man smiled keeping his eyes locked with Chicago's. Columbus tossed Tallahassee his hat. "Nothing up my sleeve," he smiled flicking his wrist. "And," he pulled Chicago's ring from the band of his hat, "Presto!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as he handed it to her. "You kept my ring! Oh my god! Thank you!" she squealed putting her arms around him and kissing him right on the lips. She let go and slid the ring on her finger admiring it as Tallahassee sat dazed.

"Cherry," he said tasting her lips on his own.

"You two are engaged?" Mom asked. Chicago looked at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no! I'm not engaged to him, we're just friends. My fiancé lived in Chicago," she chuckled. Tallahassee made a face. 'Just friends' wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"Really?" Dad asked sounding interested. Chicago nodded. "What was the lad like? Is the wedding still on?" Everyone who knew anything froze waiting to see is Chicago would break down again. She stopped smiling and took a deep breath.

"No," she said calmly. "He's dead now… I don't know if you are aware but most of the world is dead," she said evenly.

"We are aware dear, yet here we all are," Mom chimed. Chicago shrugged.

"I suppose that's true… but no Michael wasn't so lucky. He was a good guy. It would have been our seven year anniversary this spring," she said before taking a bite. Everyone was quiet.

"Buck would have been five this spring," Tallahassee said solemnly.

"Buck?" Mom asked.

"That was his son," Chicago said.

"What happened?" the older woman said seemingly oblivious to the fact that Tallahassee was hurt. Chicago put her hand on his leg under the table as he floundered for an answer.

"Doesn't matter what happened. Done is done," she said stepping in. His hand closed around hers in silent thanks. Columbus jumped in starting a long discussion about his survival rules giving Tallahassee and Chicago a little cover. She only started to worry when Tallahassee refused to let go of her hand.

He finally let go when Mom officially adjourned the meal. Promptly they retreated to the hallway for a moment of relative privacy. "Thanks for the save," he said.

"No problem," she replied. He looked at her for a moment and she smiled. "Tell me what your favorite part of my look is?" she asked. He looked her up and down.

"Don't make me pick," he smiled.

"I looking for a specific answer," she said raising her eyebrows. He took another pass and looked at her shaking his head. She held up her hand revealing a ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah, I know it's really nice," he said looking away.

"You have excellent taste," she smiled. He looked again realizing that it wasn't the ring from Michael. It was the diamond ring her had given her sparkling against her skin. He smiled and she pulled him close for a kiss. His hands snaked over her bare back as they became more passionate. She pressed him back against the wall as their tongues grazed each other.

"Tallahassee!" Dad called threatening to come around the corner. Tallahassee and Chicago separated instantly and he gave an annoyed sigh.

"What?" he snapped. Chicago smiled as the older man came into the hall.

"I was wondering if you would help me clean the pool?" he asked. Tallahassee's hostile expression changed.

"Pool?" he asked. Dad nodded.

"There he goes," Chicago sighed. "So much for romance," she said sarcastically.

"Just hold that thought. This kissing thing, it ain't over," Tallahassee said before he left her standing in the hall.


	34. Chapter 34: I Didn't Mean That

The rest of the day was spent in the water. Chicago sat on the side as Tallahassee and Little Rock played marco polo in the chilly water for hours. She smiled as she watched him revert into a kid and suddenly act as if the world was innocent again and if they stayed in the water long enough it would really be true.

She flinched a little as a splash from Columbus almost reached her. "Hey, Mom do you have a blank notebook?" Chicago asked suddenly feeling compelled to write. Mom nodded and went inside. Chicago followed her waiting eagerly as Mom got the spiral notebook and a pencil.

"Here you go," Mom said handing them to Chicago. Who nodded a silent thank you and waited holding her new prize. The last time she had written was two weeks before the shit storm, the day she had lost her job, and what felt like her future.

Opening the spiral bound notebook felt amazing. She took it outside and sat by the pool completely engrossed with her work. Tallahassee heckled her continually and as she filled up the notebook she began to think of titles, ignoring him. She left nothing out of the book. It was her personal account of Zombieland. Columbus's rules took up the first chapter. Creative tools to kill a zombie filled the next two chapters. The rest of the book was her story.

Her makeup ran a little as she wrote the chapter about the ordeal in Chicago. "What are you writing?" Tallahassee finally asked as he got out of the water and started to towel off.

"I'm writing my adventure in Zombieland," she smiled.

"Little young to have an autobiography aren't you?" he joked.

"Not in the least. Lots of great books have a similar format to what I'm using," she said looking up at him.

"Am I in there?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied dryly. He lunged for the book and she ducked around him pushing him back into the water. Chicago laughed as he bobbed back up looking angry.

"You kids shouldn't rough house here," Dad scolded barely lifting his nose out of his book. Chicago smirked. He was still upset that no one had lifted a finger to help him clean the pool. She looked at the bathroom window that was fogged up. Columbus and Wichita had gone in to take a shower twenty minutes back. Little Rock was in the kitchen with Mom. The two of them had forbidden anyone to enter because they were making a surprise supper.

Tallahassee seemed resigned to stay in the water since Chicago had pushed him. He floated on his back moving his arms lazily. "Aren't you freezing?" Chicago asked not wanting any hypothermia to deal with.

"Nah, the water is plenty warm," he replied. She rolled her eyes knowing it was a lie. He swam to the edge and folded his arms. "Why don't you join me?" he asked resting his chin on his forearm.

"Because I promised I would wear my makeup all day," Chicago replied.

"How did you fuck your hands up? I know you didn't fall," he said switching subjects seamlessly. She glanced up at him.

"I was hitting trees last night," she shrugged wondering on a scale of one to ten how crazy it made her sound.

"Hitting trees?" he repeated. She nodded. "You know I was right there in bed with you. If you need a sparing partner," he said wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and threw an empty cup at him.

"Please don't waste like that," Dad scolded getting up and retrieving the cup.

"It's a plastic cup," Tallahassee said looking for a fight.

"Well we can't just buy more when they run out can we?" Dad replied as if he was talking to a child.

"That's right we won't have to pay. We can just take whatever we need," Tallahassee nodded taking the same tone.

"Out of the question. Looting is too dangerous. Soon we'll need more supplies, but I'm doing my best to hold that day off," Dad replied carrying the cup towards the house.

"Sir, no offense, but whatever you need, Tallahassee and I are more than capable of getting," she said trying to jump in before Tallahassee said something horribly offensive. Dad grumbled something, but retreated into the house still holding the plastic cup.

Tallahassee huffed and disappeared under the water. Chicago waited a long time to come back up, but he didn't. Curious to see what he was doing she put her book down and peeked over the edge. He launched himself out of the water and pulled her in. She shrieked as her head broke the surface. "Are you crazy? It's freezing!" she exclaimed. He laughed his ass off as she wiped her makeup off.

Chicago splashed him as she swam to the edge and he returned fire. "Bastard!" she laughed. He grabbed her and dunked her. She struggled back up and spit a mouth full of water at him. He laughed again as she fumed. Without another weapon she jumped and dunked him. Quickly she swam for the side as he floundered around.

"You know. I think we should take him and go shopping," Tallahassee said casually as Chicago muttered angrily.

"What?" she snapped stealing his towel.

"Columbo and I found a red cross that looks untouched in the city. I bet we'd have two or three to kill, tops. You and I go in, fill the truck, and zip back home. It should stop their bitching," he said wiping the water out of his eyes. She shivered wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

"Yeah?" she said through chattering teeth.

"Well you saw how he thought we couldn't," he shrugged. Chicago cracked a smile.

"So this is because he challenged you?" she smirked.

"We cannot be questioned by some old guy," he shook his head.

"I'll think about it," she sighed collecting her book.

"You'll think about it?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, what?" she asked glancing back at him.

"Well I wasn't really suggesting it. I was insisting on it," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you telling _me_ what _we're_ going to do?" she asked calculatedly.

"Yes I am," he replied. She gave him a hard glare prompting him to get out of the water. "It's like a waltz after all," he said smartly. She cocked her head. "We can't both lead," he said as he stole his towel back.

"Right," she nodded shuddering in the cold. "So that means that sooner or later one of us is going to have to learn to follow? Sooner or later one of us will have to give up the part of us that is a leader?"

He looked at her for a moment, but she couldn't hold his gaze because it confirmed what she had said. Walking inside she shut the door. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great! Good work genius. I sound like the little spit fuck" he sighed.

After finishing toweling off he followed her inside. Without much thought he headed downstairs for a change of clothes. As always Chicago was two steps ahead of him.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed grabbing up anything she could to cover herself. He rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs.

"We sleep in the same bed, my tongue knows the inside of your mouth, and we have saved each others skins more than once, I can handle seeing you naked," he sighed.

"And I'm not comfortable with that," she said. "Turn around." He sighed and crossed the room opening one of the cabinets in the mini kitchen.

"It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before," he sighed. She bit her lip in frustration as he tossed his towel onto the counter.

"You know that is the second time someone has said something to that effect to me today," she sighed.

"Oh really?" he asked less than interested.

"Close your fucking eyes before I gouge them out!" she warned. He sighed looking at her for a moment before closing his eyes. Chicago quickly threw on her clothes.

"So you don't like it when I trust that you'll back me up on stuff?" he asked opening his eyes again. Her whole body sagged.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"That's how it came out though," he replied. She approached him taking a deep breath.

"Maybe I jumped the gun… but I wasn't thinking that you would be trusting me like that… so soon," she said choosing her words carefully. He smirked a little.

"Are you going to stab me in the back?" he asked.

"No," she replied smiling a little.

"Then we don't have a problem," he said sincerely. She grinned as he leaned in to kiss and stuffed the towel in his face. He pulled it away looking at her confused.

"You're dripping all over the floor," she whispered leaving him alone to change.

"You wanna help me change?" he called after her.

"No!" she laughed as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a crazy week at school :P

Thanks so much for your comments! I'd like to give a special thanks to BroodBoy, Niffer, and Jessiedevil for being so supportive and generally awesome!!

Hope you all enjoy!


	35. Chapter 35: He Makes Us Follow The Rules

Chicago and the others were kept waiting in the living room until at last Little Rock came out and eagerly announced that dinner was ready. Everyone filed into the dining room and were greeted by a fair size feast. Columbus, Wichita, Chicago and Tallahassee were all ecstatic while Dad had a meltdown.

"What were you thinking? We can't afford to eat this much in one sitting! Do you realize we'll have nothing left!" he shouted. Mom seemed to shrink in her seat. Chicago looked to Columbus to stop it but he too shrank.

"Hey! Tallahassee and I are leaving tomorrow to do a little shopping! Relax!" she snapped. The room went still. "Let's just sit and have a civil meal shall we?" she asked regaining a calm tone.

"That is a very good idea, so pass me some chicken," Tallahassee said sitting down. Chicago took her seat beside him. Things were quiet for a long time and they ate in silence until Little Rock with her winning innocence broke the ice.

"This is great," she said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"We have a family," the child replied. Chicago choked on the water she was drinking. "Funny that it took the end of the world to get us here too," she laughed.

"Well lets not jump the gun there sweetheart," Tallahassee said.

"No doubt that we're a team though," Chicago said saving the girl her disappointment. "And all of us are in this together now right?"

"Yay to the new generation of humanity," Columbus laughed raising his glass.

"A generation led by fools," Dad grumbled.

"You think our leader a fool?" Chicago asked becoming irritated by the older mans wet blanket attitude.

"I do," Dad replied looking at Tallahassee.

"Well considering he_ is_ your son and the apple never falls far from the tree," she said cutting her meat. Both Tallahassee and Columbus stared at her harshly.

"You're in charge Columbus?" Dad asked attempting to not sound surprised.

"Well, I- uh," Columbus stumbled.

"He keeps a level head when the rest of us don't," Chicago said defensively.

"How is it that I don't believe this?" Dad smiled.

"Because it's not true. We have no leader, we all do our part," Columbus said wanting nothing more than to end the conversation.

"And what do you do?" Dad asked.

"I make sure we follow the rules," Columbus replied. Tallahassee chuckled a little.

"And the rest of you?" Dad asked.

"Would you like to see what we do?" Chicago asked standing up and asserting herself over him. Tallahassee continued to eat.

"I would. It seems only fair you replace the food you eat," he said attempting to hold his ground.

"Fine, tomorrow after breakfast we'll take you and show you what _we_ do," she smiled seating herself again. Tallahassee only smiled as he ate rice while Columbus and Wichita exchanged a glance.

"Real civil," Wichita said with a sarcastic tone. Chicago shrugged it off. Dad was quiet for the rest of the meal seeming shy of Chicago. She repressed a smile knowing she had scared him.

Later in the evening as they crawled into bed Tallahassee smiled adjusting his pillow. "So I guess we're going?" he said wryly.

"He did challenge us. You could break him over your knee and I could take him down before he knew I was even coming. It's important he realizes that if we're going to be around him at all. I've always hated bitter old bastards like him," she said pulling the covers back.

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"My granddad was like that. I could never do enough. Could never do anything right and he always knew exactly what was wrong. I hated it when he would say 'I knew you would mess up' because it was like 'gee thanks for the support.' I don't intend to let him dump on Columbus like that. The kid deserves a little respect," she said sounding agitated as she flopped down on the hard mattress. He smiled staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're just funny," he sighed rolling over and turning off the lamp on the bedside table. She smirked when he began snoring shortly after. The night's hours passed like always and Chicago started to wonder exactly how long it had been since she had slept more than a couple hours at a time.

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable until Tallahassee rolled over with an exasperated sigh and wrapped his arm around her forcing her to stay still. "Seriously, you toss around any more and you'll throw me out of the bed," he said sleepily.

"How can you sleep like a log?" she asked lacing her fingers through his.

"Well I can't with you in bed," he replied groggily. She chuckled.

"Sorry… I'm going to get a drink," she sighed starting to get up. He tightened his grip and held her down.

"Nope, no to night darlin'," he sighed. She stopped fighting. "You need to get some sleep," he added.

"No shit," she laughed slightly.

"If I promise to stay up and keep watch will you sleep?" he asked.

"Probably not," she sighed. He buried his face in her hair and she shivered. Somehow it felt right to let him touch her like that.

"We have a big day tomorrow," he observed.

"Yeah," she said starting to contemplate all the things that could go wrong.

"Gonna be fun," he said cheerily.

"Such an optimist at this hour," she smiled. He let out a long hot breath on the back of her neck sending more chills through her body.

"Are you doubting my skill?" he asked.

"I bet I can kill more than you," she challenged playfully.

"In your dreams, if you would sleep and have dreams," he replied sounding like he was still on the brink of sleep.

"What do you dream about?" she asked.

"I don't feel right telling you about my dreams," he smiled.

"I dream about hordes catching us," she said seriously.

"Yeah?" he sighed. She held onto his hand tight. "I won't let it happen. I refuse to allow any of those undead fuckers to touch any of you," he whispered. Chicago didn't have a response to what he had said. "Goodnight," he said eventually.

"Goodnight Tallahassee," she replied. It was as if he had flicked a switch and Chicago slipped into sleep, dreaming about playing marco polo instead of flesh eating undead.

* * *

**Once again thanks to everyone who is reading this! Your reviews are always appreciated!**

**Anyone with fun zombie kill ideas (that you don't mind me using) please leave a review and I'll see if I can start working some in :D**

**Love you all!  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Buy Me Some Time!

The gravel crunched under Chicago's feet as she got out of the truck. Her leg was feeling pretty good and she trusted it to carry her through anything that came at her. Tallahassee joined her. Things were quiet as they looked at the small house that had been turned into the Red Cross station. Dad was the last out of the truck looking very tense.

"Try to keep out of our way," Tallahassee said over his shoulder. Chicago and him strode confidently to the door giving a fast glance at each other before kicking it in together. She went in drawing her sword that now hung from her belt. The first zombie was a very fat woman. Chicago timed her swing and took the ladies head off in a nice clean strike.

Tallahassee entered and with his trusted baseball bat took a scrawny zombie that came around the corner out. Chicago watched the blood splatter and noted how amazingly picturesque Tallahassee looked. The brim of his hat hid his face as he stood over his kill still holding the bat. She made a note to write it down later.

Several more zombies made their appearance and were dispatched quickly and quietly without much trouble. Dad entered after the initial bloodshed was over. He looked at the mess that had been created by Tallahassee and Chicago's perfectly choreographed fight. He seemed a little pale.

"You all right?" she asked wiping the blood off of her sword.

"I expected this to go a little more quietly," he stammered looking at the zombies. Tallahassee dropped the bat that was so dented it was near useless and pulled out his gun.

"When we bring these in it stops being quiet," he said moving past both of them. He looked up the stairs. "Two floors and maybe a basement? I'll go high," he said like a kid playing soldier. Chicago didn't argue and started to search the house. It didn't take long for her to find the payload though. Water, canned food, other non-perishables and supplies completely filled the kitchen and den.

"What now?" Dad whispered. Chicago slipped her katana into its sheath. Picking up a box of goods and pressing it into his arms she got another for herself. They moved back through the house to the front door where she backed the trucks end right up to the door.

"Cram as much as you can," she said smiling as he heaved the box into the back. They both spun on their heels when Tallahassee shouted as he flipped backwards over he banister in the foyer. He landed hard on his back on the floor below. Chicago ran in drawing her pistol. A zombie screeched as it charged down the stairs. She didn't hesitate to shoot and put a bullet right through it's head.

Turning her attention to Tallahassee she knelt beside him as he groaned starting to move around. "You bit?" she asked trying not to sound frantic.

"Nah, he just surprised me," he grunted sitting up. Chicago could tell he was hurt pretty bad. "That hurt like hell though," he sighed rotating his shoulders.

"You're lucky you didn't land on your head," she said picking his hat up and putting it back where it belonged. He adjusted it before getting to his feet. She turned her attention back to Dad. He was rooted where he stood. "We need to hurry. That shot is going to attract attention," she said feeling the urgency of the situation.

"Right," Tallahassee agreed walking gingerly towards the kitchen. He rotated his shoulders and stretched a little before he attempted to lift anything. Chicago promised she would take time to be concerned after they were out of danger.

As the truck started to fill up and the kitchen became more and more bare Chicago started to relax. No zombies had made an appearance and it had been nearly a quarter of an hour. "Go start the truck," she said handing the keys to Dad. He went of to do as she said leaving her and Tallahassee in the kitchen alone. He was leaning against the counter discreetly stretching his back again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied a little too quickly. She gave him a knowing look. "Give me a break that was a good ten or twelve foot drop," he sighed. She nodded lazily poking through the last of the boxes. Not much was left in the room and in truth there wasn't much room in the truck. "I saw a bathroom upstairs. I'm gonna take a leak," he sighed. She nodded again as she contemplated stealing the computer in the next room.

Heading for the truck she stepped around the bodies and closed the hatch securing their haul. She had just opened the passenger side door when the sound of breaking glass caught her attention. "Oh no," she sighed. Hopping out she poked her head in the house. Tallahassee was no where to be seen, but the nasty arm of a zombie was clearly visible though a window in the den. "Tal! Lets go!" she shouted up the stairs.

Pulling her sword out she approached the window and stabbed blindly through the curtain. It came back bloody and the moaning stopped. She glanced up at the stairs again, no Tallahassee.

The zombie shit storm had officially kicked up again. It was all at once that windows started breaking and zombies started appearing from out of nowhere. Chicago managed to get back to the front door where Dad had locked himself in the truck as the undead started to assault the truck.

"Go! Go!" she shouted waving her arms and shooting the zombies she could. Dad caught the hint and floored it officially leaving Chicago and Tallahassee to fend for themselves.

"God damn!" Tallahassee shouted as he staggered to the stairs still buckling his belt.

"Christ what were you doing in there!" She shouted stabbing a woman in the neck. He shot another.

"Let's go," he said descending the stairs and making for the front door. "Where is the truck?" he asked shooting another.

"Gone," she said.

"Great," he sighed.

"Come on!" she said as more zombies came. She ran for a privacy fence flinging herself over the top. She landed on the other side hard and continued to crumple to the ground when her legs refused to support her. Tallahassee followed landing on his feet ready to run, but stopped when he saw her struggling.

"You okay?" he said sounding 100% concerned.

"Yeah," she said taking his hand and getting back to her feet. A zombie tore down one of the fence boards. Tallahassee looked over his shoulder and shot in one flowing motion. Chicago forced herself back into a run knowing that stopping wasn't an option.

They opened the gate on the opposite side of the yard and ran through several more gardens before they found a main road. Together they ran ducking and dodging through all the trashed cars and rubble that littered the road.

The fence had slowed down the horde, but slowly they were catching up and their ranks were growing. "Here, here, here!" Tallahassee said grabbing Chicago and pulling her towards a Rural King. As fast as they could they pried open the automatic doors. Tallahassee muscled them shut again just as the zombies reached them. Chicago watched as the undead beat against the glass.

"Great we have thirty or forty seconds," she sighed pulling out her katana again.

"Thank god we're in the heartland!" Tallahassee exclaimed as he looked in towards the store putting his back to the monsters at the door. Chicago spared a glance over her shoulder.

"You thought a farm store would be a good fortress?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled taking off.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Buy me some time!" he said as he disappeared into the warehouse like isles. She rolled her eyes. Putting her back into a corner so no zombies could get behind her she drew both of her pistols from the holsters on her thighs. If she could pile up some bodies it might slow down the attack.

Cracking her neck she took a deep breath as the glass cracked and shattered in a beautiful spray. She opened fire making each shot count as best she could, but there were so many to keep from mauling her she had to settle for simply stopping their forward movement, killing them had become a secondary concern.

When she ran out of ammo she drew her sword just in time to stab an oncoming zombie through the neck. Chicago had a fraction of a second to think about the issue of what had just happened being a lucky occurrence instead of a skill based one before she kicked the offender backwards into the mob.

The bodies were piling up but the attack wasn't slowing so she retreated back into the store. Diving into a checkout booth she used the counter to keep some distance between the zombies and herself. Underneath it she found a pump shotgun and prayed it was loaded as she raised it and fired. The recoil nearly took her shoulder out and she dropped five zombies. Cocking it again she fired at a new crowd of zombies that crawled over the bodies of their fallen comrades.

When she tried it a third time a disappointing click was all that met her and she jumped backwards to avoid the clawing hands of the undead. Chopping a hand off at the wrist she realized there were too many and retreat was her only option.

She fled back into the store with no idea of where she was going or how she would get out. "Tallahassee!" she shouted hoping he hadn't been eaten yet. Her leg was on fire and Chicago was growing more and more sure that collapse was immanent. Making a full circle around the rather large store she headed for the front hoping the doors would be clear enough to let her back out onto the street.

As she ran down an isle something flew over the shelf and landed on the floor in front of her. It was a container of fluid and there was a flaming rag sticking out of the top. Chicago jumped it like a hurdle and sprinted as hard as she could. It was a fair explosion causing the zombies to slow slightly as the flaming ones staggered around in the way of the still functioning. She toppled to the ground coving her head before immediately scrambling back to her feet.

She spun around getting her bearings and spotted the front door. It was less than clear and as she started to let out an endless string of profanities another bomb landed near the doors. Chicago watched as it exploded then realized that a revving sound was coming from inside the store. She jumped out of the way as Tallahassee flew past on an ATV. He drove it out of the store right through what was left of the doors and over the zombies giving the thing a new coat of red paint. He stopped looking over his shoulder at her.

It took way too long for the cue to sink in and Chicago felt like an idiot when she realized he was waiting on her. The zombies were just starting to charge again when she sprinted for him. She jumped on wrapping her arms around his waist as he revved it up and sped off.

The flesh hungry zombies were still too close for comfort though. "One more," he shouted over the noise as they swerved around the debris in their way. Tallahassee handed Chicago the last bomb.

"Lighter?" she asked.

"Back pocket" he replied trying to focus on driving. She reached down and wiggled the lighter free from next to his duct tape wallet. Lighting the rag she looked backwards and threw it. One of the zombies kicked it as they ran past and the bomb skidded under a nearby car.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked. She didn't have time to answer before it exploded and turned the car into a great big fireball.

"Never mind," she said holding onto him. She rested her head against his back catching her breath, but after a particularly bad turn she looked up again. "You do know how to drive one of these don't you?" she asked.

"Well I've never _actually_ done it, but I was going to buy one. Then Buck came along and I had to, you know, divert my funds," he shrugged. She gripped him a little tighter.

"I didn't just survive that to die on this fucking thing you know," she said.

"Relax babe," he replied. She wasn't comforted.

* * *

**I just wanted to say I'm going to start listing the "soundtrack" to my story. It's the music I write to. I've always said that if I get published for real I want a cd with every book because songs can fit with books just like movies :D**

**When I'm writing thats not always the case but I guess it's kinda mood music for your enjoyment :D**

**I do not own anything. **

**This Chapters song was:**

**'Given Up' by Linkin Park  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Have A Little Faith

Eventually Tallahassee stopped the ATV and Chicago got off. "We can hoof it back so the zombies don't follow the noise as much," she sighed. He moved his arms in big circled stretching out.

"Yeah good idea," he sighed. She took a moment to watch him finish stretching out.

"That was pretty cool by the way," she added. He cracked a smile.

"Oh my god! A compliment," he joked. She chuckled.

"Don't get a big head, your hat won't fit," she replied as she started walking. He followed matching her pace.

"You think they're freaking out yet?" he asked.

"Probably," she sighed.

"Nice to finally be on our own though," he said.

"We aren't on our own. We have each other," she said not wanting the conversation to go where he was heading.

"You know what I mean," he said knowingly.

"We have to go back," she sighed.

"We don't have to do anything anymore. You just feel like you need to go back," he said.

"So I'm not made of stone," she shrugged. He smirked.

"How's the leg?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I think I got zombie kill of the week by the way. I stabbed one right through the throat and then I kicked it backwards and it knocked all of it's buddies over. Wish you could have seen it. A thing of beauty."

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked offhandedly.

"Same place as you I imagine. The movies," she joked. "I took six years of gymnastics as a kid. Senior year I got hurt and quit, but I went to the gym four times a week religiously ever since," she said.

"Oh! You were one of those girls!" he laughed.

"One of which?" she asked confused.

"You know the girls that cook and work out and just you know always busy busy," he said kicking a rock along the ground.

"No," she insisted.

"Yes," he argued.

"No. I was sloth like a lot of the time. Instead of writing I would take naps and wake up at six only to write my bit twenty minutes before show time," she laughed.

"Oh a shirker huh?" he smiled.

"Well what were you?" she asked turning the tables on him.

"Construction worker," he said.

"What did you build?" she asked.

"You name it I built it," he said shoving his hands down in his pockets. "Lots of hotels and condos though. I have the blueprints for those things seared into my brain," he said.

"What did she do?" Chicago asked.

"Who? Maria?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed. "Not much of anything in hindsight," he smiled. "What about your boy?"

"He was a writer like me… well, not exactly like me," she smiled, "he didn't need fame. He was happy with what we had, while I had to go looking for more."

"How did he propose to you?" he asked. Chicago smiled fondly.

"We were at a concert. My favorite band. He waited until my favorite song, pulled out the ring and screamed over the music," she said getting bleary eyed. Tallahassee smiled softly.

"He seemed like a good guy. The way you talk he deserved his name," he said letting the rock he'd been kicking fall behind.

"Yeah, he was my angel… Do you feel like you'll always love Maria?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I do. When you love someone like that I don't think it's possible to get them out of your system. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her and Buck," he said honestly.

"How many years has it been?" she asked gently.

"About four I guess. He was about eight months old when she took off," he sighed.

"I bet you made a good dad," Chicago said reaching her hand out.

"Not good enough," he sighed taking it in his own.

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault," she said hoping to end it. He walked for a while without talking until at last he took a deep breath.

"I'd been leaving him with this teenager during the day while I worked. She was just out of high school trying to make money for collage," he said. Chicago listened intently. "All the crazy sickness things in the paper, I just didn't take seriously. She came at seven like always. I kissed him goodbye and left for work. I couldn't afford to miss because so many of the other guys were sick," he said looking older as he told the story. Chicago gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I punched in and started doing my thing. She called me at ten and said people were trying to get in the house. She'd already called the police, but they were so busy it was no good. I ran as fast as I could and drove like hell. I ran every stoplight in my way and I bet I did ninety," he sighed.

"You don't have to tell me," she said making sure he didn't feel obligated.

"Nah… put it in your book," he shrugged. "I got there, jumped out. She was still screaming when I ran in. There were four of them chewing on her and there was such a mess. She was trying to protect Buck but it was just no good. I grabbed a flashlight and beat them off… couldn't save either of 'em," he took a deep shuddering breath looking up at the sky. "I buried them in the backyard, packed up and left. I'm never going back," he said regaining a little composure. Chicago nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said and her voice truly let him know how much she meant it. He let go of her hand.

"You got more than me that's for sure. You faced your shit while I took off and ran," he said taking another deep breath. She gave a small laugh.

"Right… You deal with it every day just like I do," she sighed. He looked at her. "If you want to get over it, you're a fool. I will never let go of him. I will do everything I can to hold onto Michael. Forgetting them? Ignoring them? I don't know if we could do anything worse," Chicago said.

"You want to feel like you're dieing everyday?" he asked stopping. She stopped and turned back looking at him. No one could know just by looking at Tallahassee how much pain he must be in all the time. Still waters run deep.

"No. I want to think of all the good times we had. I want to think about what an amazing person he was and how much I love him. I refuse to let those fuckers win and that means I have to live for the both of us," she said smiling.

"Buck was four years old. I was supposed to protect him," Tallahassee said coldly. Chicago frowned because of how broken the man before her sounded.

"Blame yourself if you want, but I think you should avenge him. We survive and we kick ass. We make the ones who took them from us pay. Each and everyone… and most importantly we don't let the same thing happen again. That's why I feel like I need to go back. I refuse to let those kids die as long as I'm still standing," she said looking fierce. Tallahassee saw a fire in her eyes.

"Not so long ago you were ready to blow your head off," he took a step forward studying her, "when did you change?"

"When you said you needed me. It hit me like a ton of bricks that they took Michael away and god gave me you. He gave me the kids and you and you're my purpose now," she said looking him dead in the eye. He furrowed his brow.

"You're religious?" he asked. She smiled and turned around. He'd meant it as a serious question but she couldn't help throwing in her sick humor.

"When they would have free noodle suppers at the chapel I was very religious," she replied. He followed her keeping a straight face fishing for a real answer. "Since it all went down it's been nice to believe someone's watching out for me," she said answering more seriously. "Everyone needs a crutch now and again."

"Amen," he murmured. They walked along in silence for a long while until he took her sleeve and made her stop again. "How can you not be afraid that they'll take away your purpose?" he asked. She didn't fight how close he had pulled her.

"Have a little faith," she smiled gently pulling away so she could keep moving. If he followed her he was accepting what she said. If he stayed rooted he was still fighting the idea. She kept walking waiting to see what he would do.

Tallahassee followed after her slowly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am so happy to be posting again, things were crazy there for a while.**

**This chapters song is:**

**'Call Me' (acoustic version) by Shinedown**

**I do not own anything.**

**Seriously guys look this up on Youtube. It's powerful stuff. I like this version even better than the studio version. I thought it really fit with this chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review :D  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Who Is Family?

"Oh my god!" Tallahassee exclaimed as he took off running. Chicago was looking for danger when she spotted his target. "Twinkie, Twinkie, Twinkie," he chanted throwing open the doors of the Hostess van. He dove in head first to the spongy yellow deliciousness.

Chicago watched as he ate one in a single bite. "Seriously baby, chew," she said picking one up.

"Oh so good!" he said falling back and making a Twinkie angel. She smiled and started filling a cardboard box with the snacks glancing over her shoulder often. "I'm in heaven," he said unwrapping another. He looked like a little kid in a McDonalds ball pit except he was swimming in Twinkies. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the sea of yellow treats with him. Kissing her hard she could taste the cream on his lips. When he let her go she leaned back.

"Four years ago this is definitely not what I expected to be doing. Making out while sitting in a pile of Twinkies," she sighed laughing a little brushing her hair back with one of her bandaged hands.

"Oh we weren't making out, that was just a little peck," Tallahassee said as he filled his arms with his prize. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. They filled another box and closed the van. "This had been a pretty good day huh?" he said as they walked down the road.

"We almost got eaten," she argued.

"Yeah, but we didn't and then we got a little bonus," he laughed holding the box.

"Whatever, I just can't wait to get home. I'm going to take a shower and get all the dead off of me, then I'm going to eat and then I am going to sleep," she said. "Well, assuming that the others haven't done anything stupid," she added.

"I am going to bust open a beer and eat Twinkies while I float in the pool," he said. Chicago looked at him. Half an hour ago he was ready to sob because of all the tragedy and now Twinkies had fixed his world.

"Yeah, what woman wouldn't find that insanely attractive," she joked.

"Fine I'll light candles, lose the trunks, and make it two beers," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," she replied knowingly. He laughed. "Whoa whoa whoa, look at this," Chicago said stopping him.

"Oh no not a Prius please," he protested as she walked towards the white car.

"The landscape is quiet," she said testing the door. It was unlocked and she checked the backseat. Finding it empty she put her box of Twinkies in the back and headed for the passenger seat. "Get in," she said. He shifted in his feet. "Get in unless you want to carry me the rest of the way," she added. He still looked reluctant. "Get in or the Twinkies get it," she threatened. He got in the drivers side.

The keys were still in the ignition and the car started right up. "Can't even feel the engine," he muttered putting it in drive.

***

"That's it we have to go!" Columbus snapped as he paced the floor. When Dad had returned without Chicago and Tallahassee Wichita, Columbus, and Little Rock were all ready to run a rescue.

"No we are not going anywhere!" Dad objected as he had been for the last couple hours. "If they are still alive there is nothing we can do to help them," he said. Little Rock was sitting next to Mom trying to be strong, but every time Columbus looked at her tears were glistening on her cheeks. The young man looked between his father and the other company in the room.

"How could you just drive off and leave them?" he asked trying to keep a civil tone.

"She told me to," Dad replied sounding less than remorseful. Columbus swallowed hard feeling more and more angry. "Besides they were reckless," he grumbled. Wichita held her tongue despite her urge to rip Dad a new one.

"They're family too you know," Columbus growled.

"You think they are your family? They are murders! I watched both of them kill people today! Look at what they've turned you into!" Dad snapped. Columbus shrunk as his fathers voice got louder. "I've seen the guns you all carry! For god sakes you've given a twelve year old a gun! You're disrespectful and I'm sure that she's pregnant already!" Dad said pointing at Wichita. She stood as her jaw hit the floor from the accusation.

"Hey!" Columbus snapped feeling his blood boil. Mom took Little Rock's hand and led the girl out of the room shutting the door. "I don't give a fuck what you think okay?" Columbus shouted as his anger exploded. "I came all the way across the fucking zombie infested USA to get back to you! Show a little respect to _me _huh? These people _are_ my family! They are good people and deserve to still be in one piece! You on the other hand hardly do!" he shouted.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be practical!" Dad shouted. Wichita backed away as the men squared off.

"Well you can do that without being a dick! Look Dad, I love you and mom, but how is it that these people can be my family after no time and I still feel like a stranger in my own house?" Columbus asked lowering his voice. Dad didn't soften. "I love Wichita and so help me if you disrespect that you won't see me ever again. I've put up with your bullshit long enough. You've had your time to feel superior and make me feel like I'm worthless, but now it's time for you to sit back and listen to me," Columbus growled.

"Is that how you've felt?" Dad asked gruffly.

"I can't remember the last time that I woke up and thought I could make you happy," Columbus said. Dad shook his head.

"Before you got mixed up with these people you would have never said such things," he sighed. Columbus shouted in frustration.

"I see where this is going and I don't want any part of it! I'm going to go find them and I'd like to see you try to stop me!" Columbus shouted heading for the door. Wichita stood rooted where she was. Seeing the normally gentle boy get so violent and assertive was too strange to handle. She did realize however this was his breakthrough. After years of getting kicked around he was finally ready to stand up for himself.

Columbus jerked the front door open with his shotgun in hand but froze as he looked out. A white Prius was in the drive and both Chicago and Tallahassee were getting out. "Chicago!" he exclaimed running out to meet them. Wichita, Little Rock and Mom all joined them in the drive while Dad was content to glare out of a window. Tallahassee showed Little Rock the boxes of Twinkies and let her help carry them in as Chicago revealed the details of their ordeal.

During the evening Chicago could feel a tremendous tension in the house, but she didn't dare ask what had happened while they were away. Tallahassee was too busy celebrating a good day to notice the eerie feeling hanging around. She decided to let it go and get on with her night.

When Tallahassee still hadn't come to bed by three though Chicago got up and climbed the stairs. She made her way through the dark house carefully and opened the patio door. "Oh. My. God," she said staring at him.

"Hey babe," he sighed.

"A hot tub?" she asked looking at the bubbling tub.

"Yeah I was gonna go for a swim but I found this and now I can't get out," he said. Chicago smiled at all the beer bottles and Twinkie wrappers that littered the ground around the tub.

"Where did you get the booze? I thought the place was dry," she said picking up a Rolling Rock bottle.

"Remember that crate I put in the back of the truck?" he asked.

"Oh so you were picking up booze while I was sick," she said.

"Well," he shrugged. "You gonna join me?" he asked. Chicago smiled she'd never seen him so mellow.

"I guess I could," she chuckled taking her pants off and starting for the tub.

"Uh uh, we're going au naturale to night," he said smiling. She looked at him feeling almost repulsed for a moment.

"No!" she said firmly. He closed his eyes resting his head on the edge.

"Then no beer and hot tub for you," he said.

"I will not be naked in a pool of water with you," she said.

"Who's gonna know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You will and more importantly I will," she said crossing her arms.

"I knew you would be too chicken. That's why I asked. More beer for me," he chuckled. She took a moment to realize he was goading her on and she looked over her shoulder. The alluring blue pulsing lights that were in the pool drew her like a moth. She sighed as she let all rational thought go.

"If we get caught I'm blaming you," she hissed pulling her shirt off. Resisting an insane urge to look Tallahassee kept his eyes shut as she got in the tub with him. It was a pretty big tub so she had plenty of room between her skin and his. "You know I think you're bi-polar," Chicago said as he handed her a beer.

"Yeah," he asked cracking one open for himself.

"You go from horrible depression to piggy-ness in no time," she said.

"I didn't make you undress," He smiled resting his head against the edge again. She took a drink then did the same. "I think we're making progress anyway. The day before yesterday you wouldn't let me see you naked," he sighed taking a deep breath.

"Look but don't touch cowboy," she smiled. He chuckled taking another drink. Steam was rising off of the hot water into the cold night air and Chicago shivered as the jets massaged her back.

"They look pretty bright don't they?" he asked. She took a moment to figure out what he was talking about. "The stars?" he said reading her mind.

"Oh, yeah," she replied looking up at the dots in the black sky above.

"I had you worried today didn't I?" he asked sounding amused.

"What?" she asked losing him again.

"When I fell over the railing? You were freaked," he laughed.

"I was not," she lied to save face.

"You were too. I could tell," he insisted downing the last of his beer.

"You are so smashed," she chuckled.

"I am not," he said while his speech slurred slightly.

"If you get face down in here I am not pulling you back up," she laughed.

"What like this?" he asked submerging and kicking off the side to float towards her.

"No no no!" she squealed pushing his shoulders to keep his face out of her lap. He came back up laughing like a fool.

"I'm not so wasted I don't know where to aim for you know," he laughed.

"Shhh shut up we're gonna wake the whole house!" she half hissed half laughed.

"Whatever you know you liked it," he sighed sitting down next to her. She sighed moving her hands through the water.

"I'm glad I met you," she smirked. He lazily looked at her. "Despite the end of the world I'm still having fun now and again," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you're glad," he replied brushing her hair behind her ear. He leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek. He didn't push it any further and let out a long sigh as he sank below the water again. Tallahassee resurfaced wiping the water from his eyes. "This is great on my back," he said keeping his mouth just above the water. She smiled a little and dunked herself wiping her hair back.

"I could get used to this," she sighed.

"This ain't home," he said more seriously.

"I know, but it's a nice vacation spot," she sighed.

"Indeed," he smiled.

"You know when I was a teenager me and my friends snuck into this guys back yard and went skinny dipping in his pool. It was on a dare, but man we had so much fun until he woke up and came out. The joke turned into us streaking through the neighborhood. We woke up the next morning in Mrs. Galahan's shed wearing tarps," Chicago chuckled recalling the incident. Tallahassee chuckled.

"I remember watching this dumb ass turn one of these into a mud bath so a couple chicks could wrestle in it. Everyone was drunk at the time of course," he snickered. Chicago took another drink of beer.

"Makes me feel old to think back on the dumb shit I've done," she sighed. Tallahassee looked at her.

"I am not even close to being done doing all that dumb stuff!" he objected sarcastically. She finished her beer.

"Yeah? You still have some youthful stupidity to let out?" she asked mocking surprise.

"I do. I do. Like how stupid it would be for me to kiss you right now, because we could get caught," he said rationally.

"Oh that would be stupid," she laughed. He leaned over and kissed her putting a hand behind her head to get her closer. Chicago leaned nearer and put an arm around his shoulder as they became more frenzied.

"Oh shit!" he hissed abruptly stopping.

"What?" she asked putting distance between herself and him again. Then she realized that the patio was brighter than before. Looking over her shoulder she saw the kitchen light on. "Shit!" she said feeling panicked.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked not following him.

"I'll tap you when you can come back up," he said. She caught on and before she had time to marvel at his genius despite being intoxicated he pushed her under as she drew a big breath.

Columbus opened the patio door and came outside. "There you are," he said finding Tallahassee.

"Hey spit fuck, you're up awful late," Tallahassee replied.

"Can't sleep, what about you?" the younger man asked.

"Yeah just trying to get my back fixed," Tallahassee said desperately trying to think of a way to get Columbus out of the way.

"Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you about our plans," Columbus said. Chicago pinched Tallahassee's leg.

"We don't make plans kid we just go with the flow, now go get some sleep," Tallahassee said. Columbus shifted on his feet and looked down. He was just about to walk away when he noticed Chicago's clothes. He turned around smiling slyly.

"You out here alone?" he asked. Tallahassee jumped.

"Huh? Yeah of course," Tallahassee said. Chicago pinched his leg again beginning to feel her lungs burn.

"You can let her up now," Columbus said knowingly. Tallahassee sighed and tapped Chicago who immediately surfaced and drew in a breath. She wiped her hair back and spotted Columbus smiling like a tomcat at them.

"Hi Columbus," she said turning an all-new shade of red.

"Hi Chicago. Enjoying yourselves?" he tried to keep from laughing.

"Well it is a hot tub," she shrugged smiling sheepishly.

"Good night," he smirked going back in the house.

"Night," Tallahassee called. Chicago turned around and punched him in the chest. "What?" he laughed.

"Bastard!" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Would a Twinkie fix this?" he asked playfully as he grabbed another beer.

* * *

**Just one post today, but it's a little bit longer.**

**Sorry if anyone hates it, but I always have to have a skinny dipping scene :D It's my tradition :D**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**'Here (in your arms)' by Hellogoodbye**

**'Hot air balloon' by Owl City**

**and for the scene where Columbus gets pissed 'Leader of Men' by Nickelback**

**I do not own anything!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review :D  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Inner Teenagers

Chicago woke up the next morning facedown on top of Tallahassee. Her cheek was pressed against the middle of his chest and one of his hands was resting against the small of her back. She raised her head trying to figure out what was going on. They were on the couch in the den and by the amount of sunlight streaming in through the windows it was getting late in the morning. She rubbed her eyes hearing the television in the next room over.

Chicago's movement disturbed Tallahassee enough to make him open his eyes. Her head was pounding and she tried to remember how many beers she had downed. "What time is it?" he groaned taking a deep breath that lifted her a couple inches. She found the clock on the wall despite her blurry vision.

"Almost ten," she replied.

"Too early babe, go back to sleep," he sighed closing his eyes again. Before she could say anything he was asleep again. Envying his ability to sleep like a log anywhere anytime she rested her head against his warm bare skin again. The steady thump of his heart accompanied by the muted whoosh of his breathing was strong in her ear.

She closed her eyes listening and feeling because to see was too painful. She curled her toes plying with the fraying hem of her jeans as the smell of hot tub water became apparent. Her hair was stiff and messy from not being washed. She was wearing Tallahassee's t-shirt, but it was pushed up plenty far exposing her back and stomach.

Dozing on and off Chicago relaxed feeling safe in this house in his arms. She tried to replay the events of the previous night, but it was pretty smeared. She remembered Columbus walking in, and lots of drinking, and awkwardness as they attempted to get out in a semi graceful manner. She smiled to herself as she realized that she didn't regret anything though. She loved this man in a way that was completely different than any other sort of love she had ever felt. Not to say stronger, but it was just different, probably because he was so different.

She snapped awake again when she heard dishes clatter in the kitchen. He drew another deep breath prompting her to raise up again. "Boy we really tied one on didn't we?" he sighed. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too," she said. He closed his eyes moving his hand up her back. "I should get up," she yawned.

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Because we're lying on the couch together and you're half naked," she laughed.

"So?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"You know we need to stop this bullshit," she said shaking her head. He gave a very lost look. "Sleeping together, drinking, kissing, this is bull that's going to make life difficult for everyone," she sighed.

"Oh really?" he asked sounding bored.

"Yeah, and what will the others think?" she added framing up her biggest concern.

"Do I look like I give a fuck what they think?" he replied easily. She laughed.

"Okay, no," she smiled. He chuckled.

"In fact, I'd prefer to have the old man thinking we're banging, just because it seems to bug him," Tallahassee said. Chicago blushed.

"But we're not," she added cautiously.

"Oh no of course not," he said playing the gentleman. She sighed resting her head against his chest again and he ran his hand through her hair. "Anyway, it's not like we've been overly discreet with what we're doing," he smiled. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked with a sly smile.

"We're living it up because we could die tomorrow," he shrugged with a carefree smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well yeah, we have just survived the zombie apocalypse, I refuse to play by any rules but my own at this point," he smiled.

"Not even mine?" she asked innocently. He shifted his jaw.

"I don't know," he drew the words out. "If I like them," he shrugged.

"Rule one: no rules," she laughed.

"We'll play it your way," he smiled. She giggled feeling like a teenager again.

"And when one of us gets eaten?" she asked light heartedly.

"Easy, we don't let that happen. Chicago I am very intent on having fun right up until the second I stop breathing. You can plan ahead if you want, but I think it's more fun to just see where life takes us," he smiled charmingly. Chicago laughed out loud. Yes, they were definitely teenagers again. She gave a crooked smiled and slithered up so she could kiss him.

"We'll deal with all the shit life throws at us one day at a time huh?" she asked as he begged for more.

"Now, you're talking," he nodded pulling her close again. Chicago drug her nails across his chest lightly and his hand snuck lower and lower down her back. She didn't care because she was too busy exploring the inside of his mouth. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as his hands started working their way under her clothes.

When the door connecting to the family room opened Chicago almost screamed. Tallahassee took his hands off of her like she was a hot stove. Realizing there was absolutely no way to cover up what they had been caught doing she sat up pretty much straddling him and didn't even attempt to smooth it over.

Columbus was in the doorway looking amused. "If you two are done, we got a problem," he said smiling still. Chicago brushed her hair back out of her face trying to get under control again

"Okay, before you start hitting me with problems, coffee," she said breathlessly as she got up less than gracefully and headed for the kitchen. Tallahassee sighed more than disappointed,

"Who's the cockblock now spit fuck?" he asked annoyed.

"Hey, you want privacy lock the door," Columbus laughed remembering what one of his collage buddies had said. Tallahassee growled sitting up.

They entered the kitchen just in time to see Chicago throw the coffee pot across the room where it shattered against the wall. "Powers out?" she snapped.

"Yeah that's the problem," Columbus said putting his hands in his pocket. Tallahassee was in no mood to deal with little problems like this one so he moseyed over to the fridge and found a diet coke. Chicago rubbed her temples. "About five minutes ago. The grid must finally be dead," he shrugged.

Tallahassee sat down at the table. "What if we get a 'genny'," Chicago suggested.

"I already thought about it, problem is where are we going to get one?" Columbus asked.

"They are all over the place. When the plague hit everyone rushed and fought to get one," she sighed.

"But that means searching multiple private homes," he shook his head.

"Like that's a problem," Tallahassee laughed.

"Well option two will be moving on, and option three is doing without," Chicago shrugged trying to work the problem.

"Nah, nah, nah," Tallahassee said raising his hand in objection. "If we take the risk of staying in one place it's got to have electricity," he said firmly.

"I second that," Wichita said entering the room. "It's not the fuses," she added. Everyone sighed collectively and were silent.

"Where are the other?" Chicago asked finally.

"Mom and Little Rock are working a puzzle and I don't give a fuck where dad is," Columbus replied.

"Whoa," Tallahassee said not realizing Columbus could be set off so easily.

"I know," Columbus replied pacing. Chicago couldn't help but laugh.

"So we get a 'genny' and life goes on agreed?" Tallahassee asked.

"Seems to make sense," Wichita replied. Columbus was about to speak again when a clatter came from outside. All of them rushed out onto the patio to see what was happening. Dad had slipped on the beer bottles that littered the entire deck and floated in both the pool and hot tub. Chicago laughed understanding why her head was pounding so much. He yelled angrily scrambling to get back up. Tallahassee was doubled over in laughter and Wichita was snickering a little.

Columbus moved forward and offered his hand to his father, who took it reluctantly. When he was back on his feet he approached Chicago and Tallahassee who had only just regained control. "Are you two hooligans going to clean all this mess up?" he demanded.

"No, pops, we aren't!" Tallahassee said trying not to laugh.

"Look, you and your little slut cannot just run amuck like this!" Dad shouted angrily. It was a poor choice of words and Tallahassee wasn't going to stand for insults like that. Chicago sensed what was going to happen and looped her arm through Tallahassee's just in time. He lifted her off the ground as he started to swing, but her intervention had stopped.

"Just walk away! Walk away babe," Chicago said putting herself between Tallahassee and Dad. He was grinding his teeth but did as she said still fuming mad. Chicago turned around intent on protecting her own honor.

"Pretty harsh words," she said coolly. He kept a stony face. "Especially for a man whose son looks nothing like him," she smiled. His jaw dropped. Chicago winked at Columbus who only gave a crooked smile.

"What are you saying?" he snapped.

"I was just saying, are you _sure_ he's yours?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He looked like he wanted to hit her. "Okay, now that that's squared away, lets examine the hooligan remark. _I_ do not think that drinking while we were naked in your hot tub constitutes us being hooligans," she said. His jaw dropped again and he looked truly repulsed. "However," she said holding up her index fingers, "I do think that a hooligan would do this." She shoved him in the chest knocking him back into the pool. He resurfaced floundering around and looking completely shocked. "Am I correct?" she asked bending over the pool.

Chicago tuned her back and looked very satisfied. Tallahassee was laughing again and Wichita had covered her face with her hands. Columbus just shook his head. Unable to walk away Chicago turned back. "Oh, and one more thing," she said. "We are only tolerating you okay? In an emergency situation I _will_ trip you so we can get away," she smiled. He looked a little shaken by the last statement. "Get Little Rock, and let's load up," Chicago said suddenly feeling a burst of energy.

"Yeah, lets go get our 'genny'," Tallahassee smiled as they all left dad in to pool.

* * *

**So yeah, the whole 'your son isn't your son so don't call me a slut' thing is a true story I saw it happen :D I just wanted to credit one of my best friends for that XD You know who you are!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows**

**'Warm Whispers' by Missy Higgins**

**'Animals' by Nickelback (Hehe... for the teenagers in them)  
**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Hope everyone's enjoying! As always thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Stranger Danger

Chicago was the first to admit it had been a bad idea. 'Lets draw 'em out with this,' Tallahassee had said. No one objected because no one with any common sense was present. Columbus and Wichita had made their way into the house next door while Little Rock, Tallahassee and Chicago debated on how to search their own.

He lit the firework that they had found in the house before. It was just a little fountain and he'd used road flares to draw zombies before, so it wasn't going to be a big deal. Chicago watched as the thing sparkled to life in a show of brilliant colors then promptly emitted an ear shattering screech. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Chicago added.

"Oh shit!" Little Rock shouted. Maternal and paternal instincts kicked in briefly causing both Tallahassee and Chicago to scold the kid, but any concern for a potty mouth was short lived as the whole neighborhood came at them.

Little Rock ran for the truck and jumped up on the hood then the roof getting the higher ground over the horde. Chicago put her gun in it's holder in exchange for her katana. Tallahassee ran over and kicked the firework into the mob. He aimed and fired hitting it as hit was kicked about under the feet of the undead and making a nice mess of things.

Chicago planted the blade in one skull after another hacking away furiously with no form at all. She kicked one in the face sending it's jaw flying away. Panic traveled through her body as a hand came down on her hair. She couldn't do anything to stop the inevitable and closed her eyes.

Tallahassee grabbed the offending zombie by the hair and cut its head off with his own knife. Chicago breathed a sigh of relief as the hand holding her hair went limp. Tallahassee put his back to hers. "Thanks," she said pulling out her pistols and opening fire.

"No problem," he replied doing the same. They both looked when Little Rock screamed. A zombie had jumped up with her knocking her off the truck.

"No!" they screamed in unison. Little Rock rolled under the truck to get what cover she could. Together Chicago and Tallahassee became an unstoppable force. They moved like they were choreographed and took down everything between them and the girl. Tallahassee got Little Rock from under the truck holding her in one arm while he shot with the other. Chicago filled in the gap.

"Time to go," he said.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"I dunno," he replied opening the car door and putting Little Rock inside.

"For your information we're right here! What did you guys do?" Wichita exclaimed running up.

"Later, now we run!" Chicago said pushing the kids in the car. Tallahassee took the drivers seat while she opened the passenger side and jumped up onto the running board. "Go go!" she shouted trying to get him to move. He floored it while she shot the mob that followed them. She got in shutting the door.

"Everyone okay?" Columbus asked.

"Little Rock?" Chicago asked.

"I'm fine," the girl replied looking shaken. Chicago breathed a sigh of relief as everyone looked at everyone else. Tallahassee was the first to start laughing and the others joined.

"Damn we're good!" he exclaimed. Chicago leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"We still don't have a generator yet," Wichita said.

"I say we forget it," Columbus panted still shaking from the fight.

"Yeah, it really won't do us much good," Chicago shrugged. "The little portable kind aren't that powerful. I suppose we could run a tv or a coffee maker, but we can't power the whole house," she added.

"And why didn't we think this through before we got out here?" Little Rock asked. Chicago shrugged. Tallahassee hit the breaks hard and Chicago slammed against the dash.

"Damn babe!" she exclaimed. He pointed and she followed his line of sight to a couple of people carrying a box.

"Zombies don't loot," he said watching them. He drove up nice and slow and the people stopped what they were doing standing at attention. "Wait here," he said opening his door. Chicago wasn't going to listen to that and followed quickly.

"Be right back," Columbus said followed the other. Wichita slid into the front seat taking count of the strangers. Three men one female all armed to the teeth.

"Hey there!" Tallahassee said sounding friendly. The people didn't answer they just eyed him cautiously. Chicago stopped walking forward feeling uneasy. She put her hand out stopping Columbus while Tallahassee continued forward at an easy pace. "You guys okay?" he asked. They definitely didn't look like zombies. "We aren't infected," he said holding out his hands.

Chicago didn't have time to react as the female stranger pulled a gun and shot Tallahassee who crumpled instantly. "No!" she shouted. The strangers turned their attention to Chicago and Columbus. She pushed him down onto the pavement and ran forward narrowly escaping their fire. Putting their truck between herself and the guns she pulled out her pistol. One of the men rounded the truck and she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Columbus got up just in time to get hit by the female stranger. He hit the pavement again as she leveled the gun at him. Instinctively he kicked her legs throwing her off balance. He kicked again and got lucky knocking the gun away. She pounced in him drawing a knife. He grabbed her wrist but she was deceptively strong despite her slim frame.

The second man went for the girls in the truck. Wichita tried to get a gun in time, but the strap became caught. "Shit!" she shouted as he ripped the door open. He moved like lightening and seized Wichita dragging her out of the car. "Run! Run!" she shouted to her little sister. Little Rock scrambled to get away.

Chicago looked around for the third man, but couldn't find him. She started to move to help Columbus, but something grabbed her from under the truck. She hit the pavement hard skinning her hands that had only just started to heal.

Columbus looked around for help as he continued to grapple with the lady on his chest. Wichita was underneath her own opponent, Tallahassee was still motionless on the ground and he couldn't see Chicago or Little Rock. The shiny knife blade was getting very close to his neck so in a last ditch attempt to live he spat her in the face. She screamed as his spit hit her in the eyes and he wrestled the knife away. Kicking her in the face she fell away and was motionless.

Wichita screamed and struggled as the man wrapped a piece of cord around her hands, but the real panic hit when he started to rip her pants down. "No! No! Columbus!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. If the others didn't save her the zombies might.

Columbus staggered to his feet spitting out blood. He heard the scream from his nightmares and was immediately running blindly for Wichita. The man didn't know what hit him as Columbus smashed his fist against the side of his head. Columbus shook his hand not realizing that a hit could hurt that bad. The man was far from down and stood up looming over Columbus. He drew a gun and Columbus froze. "I love you Wichita," he said breathlessly.

Little Rock came to the rescue. She'd crawled under the truck and put her pistol to the stranger's knee. Squeezing the trigger the man went down hard holding the injury. Columbus kicked him in the face rather ruthlessly. He started to cut Wichita free.

Chicago lost her gun on the way down and all too soon was underneath the man. His hands were around her throat and as she tried to get away she realized it was over. Desperately she reached for her gun but it was too far away. As her vision started to blur she gasped for breath with no luck. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she kicked feebly trying to call out.

"Come here fucker!" Tallahassee growled grabbing the man by the collar and punching him in the face hard. Chicago gasped and coughed breathing hard as her body tried to get it together. She couldn't believe her eyes when she realized Tallahassee was fighting the man despite all the blood drenching him.

He slammed the stranger against the car door knocking him stupid. Tal didn't hesitate ignoring everything his body was telling him he ripped the door open and put the man's head in. After slamming it a couple times with shattering force the body went limp. Dead or out cold Tallahassee couldn't care less. He turned around panting and leaned against the truck.

Chicago was getting to her feet as the female stranger jumped on Tallahassee. He toppled to the ground after using all his energy on the last guy. She caught him with a cheap shot to the face before Chicago could drag the bitch off of him. She wasn't fooling around anymore. Grabbing the pistol off the pavement Chicago shoved it into the lady's mouth and pulled the trigger.

"There, all done," she panted dropping the gun and relaxing. It took her a second to crawl over to Tallahassee who had propped himself up against the truck. He was holding his side where all the blood was coming from. "Ah shit!" she said putting her hand on it trying to gauge how bad it was.

"Chicago?" he said, but she wasn't paying attention. "Chicago!" he said louder catching her attention.

"What?" she snapped. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"We need to go," he suggested.

"Yeah," she said shaking her head trying to think clearly. She helped him up but he refused to be helped as they walked to the car. He held his side and she opened the door. Getting in the back with a muffled grunt she saw him clinch his teeth hard. She got in beside him as the kids took their own seat.

"Guess we'll settle for candlelight tonight," he joked. She was slightly relieved that he was cracking jokes. She took his hand off of the wound and pushed his t-shirt up so she could look at it. She bit her lip a little. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?" she asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Babe I'm on high and I can't feel a thing," he replied.

"It doesn't look that bad," she said touching his side very gently. He winced.

"Hey, kido, you wanna hand me my uh," he pointed at the bottle and Little Rock handed it over. He took a long drink.

"I think it's just a graze, but I dunno, fuck I could be looking at fucking death sentence. I'm not a doctor," she said.

"Hey can you please calm down and just get it to stop bleeding?" he said sharply. Little Rock pulled the first aid kit out from under the seat and handed a thick gauze pad to Chicago who pressed it against the tear in his flesh. "Ah fuck!" he exclaimed before hastily taking another big hit from his bottle. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the door.

"Okay, new rule," Columbus said keeping his eyes on the road. "Stranger danger."

"Oh I swear if I didn't have a hole in me I would hit you so hard right now," Tallahassee growled.

* * *

**Songs for this chapter:**

**'Angel of Darkness' by Alex C.**

**'Going Under' by Evanescence**

**I own Nothing.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	41. Chapter 41: I Won't Let You Fall Apart

The car ride home seemed like an eternity. Chicago tried her best to stop the bleeding, but blood continued to ooze from between her fingers. Tallahassee got quiet making everyone nervous. "Hey, keep talking," Chicago said trying to keep him alert.

"I've never been shot before," he said sounding pretty loopy.

"Hey, explain who Gandhi is," Little Rock said deciding she could do a better job of keeping him talking.

"Gandhi?" he asked trying to put things together.

"Yeah, or Willie Nelson. I don't care," she replied.

"You aren't making any sense kido," he replied.

"Maybe it's the whiskey talking," Columbus suggested hopefully.

"That ain't drunk talk," Chicago replied.

"Why the fuck is the house moving?" Tallahassee asked putting a hand against the window.

"He's gone," Wichita sighed.

"What's gone?" Tallahassee asked. Chicago was having a small panic attack and tried to get her own breathing under control. "Hey you know what is horrible? I think life's Twinkie Gauge is empty," he said sounding upset.

"Maybe he's in shock," Columbus stammered.

"No shit!" Chicago snapped swapping out for a new gauze pad. It was the last one and she bit her lip as it quickly turned red.

They pulled into the driveway on two wheels and a prayer. Chicago and Columbus did their best to get Tallahassee up the steps and through the door. By the time they reached the couch in the den they were practically dragging him. Dad and Mom entered making everything about a hundred times worse.

"What happened?" she exclaimed seeing the bloodied team and half dead Tallahassee.

"Is he bit? He can't stay here!" Dad exclaimed and Chicago eased Tal down onto the couch.

"He's not bit, he's shot!" She replied. Columbus ran off to get what medical supplies he could while Wichita pushed Little Rock and Mom into the next room.

"He's bleeding all over the couch!" Dad said. Chicago felt her blood boil and she pulled her pistol out cocking it as she pointed it at him.

"Look you filthy old fucker! You have exactly two seconds to get out of my sight before I repaint the walls with your brains!" she shouted. It was quit clear she wasn't kidding and Dad made a fast retreat. Chicago returned her full attention to Tallahassee who was completely unconscious. "Bad, bad, bad," she muttered under her breath as she cut his shirt away.

Columbus came back with a rather large medical kit. "How bad is it?" he asked. Chicago shook her head feeling more helpless by the second.

"I don't…" she trailed off realizing how deep she was in over her head.

"Where's dad?" Columbus asked.

"I made him leave," she said gritting her teeth as she put pressure back on the wound.

"You don't associate with very bright people son," Dad said from the door way. Chicago looked up ready to kill the man, but she paused when she saw he was pulling on white plastic gloves. He pushed her aside and looked at the wound in Tallahassee's side. She tried to formulate a question, but couldn't. "I served two tours in the war. When I got home I swore I'd never practice medicine again, went into business management," he said as he casually worked.

Chicago felt like she was going to be sick. Columbus seemed unsurprised. Dad sighed looking at the wound very closely through his bifocals. "Lucky man this one," he said at last as he dug into the medical kit with his clean hand.

"Will he live?" Chicago asked.

"It's what I would call a graze, a bad one, but he doesn't have any internal damage. See there? Two wounds. It went right through him," he said as he started to clean away the blood.

"Will he live?" she asked again watching helplessly.

"I never like to speculate until I'm done. You know, never count the chickens before the eggs hatch?" he said as he worked looking focused. She bit her lip and sat back resolving to let him work. Columbus handed his father supplies on command and slowly the wound started to look better.

"This one will need stitches," he said pointing to the larger exit wound.

"Can you do that?" she asked nervously.

"Only in my sleep," he replied sounding sure of himself. She looked away as he began to prove his claim firsthand. Agonizing minutes ticked by until at last Dad put a final wrap in the wounds. He sat back from being hunched over and pulled the gloves off.

The kids lit candles around the house as Chicago stepped into the kitchen and used bottled water to scrub the blood off of her hands. She only began to realize how much pain she was in as the adrenaline high started to go away. "Here," Dad said handing her a bottle of antiseptic for the scrapes on her hands. She cleaned them out then turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded.

"I only wish you hadn't put him on the couch," he said. She gritted her teeth, even when she was trying to be civil he was criticizing, but she let it slide in light of what he had just done.

"Sorry," she said half heartedly. "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure… He lost a lot of blood. I'd say if he makes it through the night his chances are okay," he replied. She wasn't relieved. "I've seen this over and over dear. Don't worry yourself with the 'what if's' because he's in gods hands now," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Would blood help him?" she asked ignoring her speech.

"More than likely, but we don't have that option," he sighed.

"Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen," she replied.

"Well blood of his type for one," he said.

"I don't know his type," she shook her head.

"Listen, if he makes it through the night, we can start thinking about this, but for right now it'll have to wait. You can't go out in the dark and even if you could I have no idea where you would get the supplies short of a hospital," he said trying to firm, but not harsh.

"I will knock down a hospital if I have to and I _can_ go in the dark," she said defiantly. "Can't you take blood from one of us and give it to him?" she asked.

"It's possible, but I need his blood type and a suitable donor and the tubes and the needle, none of which we have," he sighed getting tired.

"You had stuff to sew him up!" she argued.

"Well I don't have equipment for a transfusion so it's a moot point anyway isn't it? Chicago I understand how hard it is for you to just sit and wait, but the body is a resilient thing. I've seen people way worse than him pull through all on their own. Let's focus on getting through tonight and in the morning we can reassess what the best thing for him will be," he said. Chicago felt like she was talking to a real doctor at that point instead of Columbus's dad.

"Okay," she sighed realizing she had to follow his rules. Columbus entered the room looking just as tired as Chicago and his father.

"I'll make dinner tonight," he said. Chicago didn't hear him she was already moving back into the den. She sat down taking Tallahassee's hat off of the corner of the couch and twirled it in her hand. She needed something to keep busy with. Columbus brought her a sandwich later, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. Instead she just sat twirling his hat while she watched the candles melt away. For a long time she wondered where they went, how they just seemed to disappear.

She put the hat down and stood up moving to the window. She parted the drapes and leaned her head against the chilly glass. Outside was nothing but blackness and she started to imagine shadows moving, upon closer examination however it was nothing. She watched and watched until her eyes glazed over and she was no longer seeing what she was looking at. Chicago was asleep on her feet more or less.

She felt numb all over and when she moved from the glass she slumped down beside the couch. It was so tempting to offer him a Twinkie in exchange for his recovery. Chicago took his hand and held it between her own trying to get it to warm up again, but his skin was chilly.

"Why does the whole fucking world revolve around the lack of time?" she whispered. "You know? There's never enough time… I just need a little while longer," she said as her eyes began to burn. It wasn't right to see him so still. "I never had enough time to be a kid… I never had enough time to spend with Michael… and now I'll be damned if our times up," she shuddered. "The whole fucking word is out of time," she barely whispered as tears started to roll.

She released his hand again and stood up pacing the room trying to stop crying. She wasn't ready to lose someone again. She wasn't done. Chicago crumpled where she stood and curled into a fetal ball. The candles cast evil shadows against the walls and demons crept up on her.

The idea of being so insignificant in the outcome of things was destroying her. All her life she had struggled to keep in control of everything. She'd always had a handle on how things ended and now her say was gone. Chicago couldn't manipulate life and death. She couldn't use her head to hold sway over the zombies. She was at the hands of fate and knew that now was the moment she had been dreading. After teetering on the edge of an endless abyss of darkness she was going to be pushed one way or another.

Tallahassee had been there to catch her hand and pull her back to safety the first time. He had smacked the gun out of her hand and given her purpose back. Now the harsh reality she had outrun for so long was catching up. She'd never been in control. Her life fell apart just like everyone else's and she had rebuilt it just like everyone else. She'd struggled along with the rest of the world against the mundane everyday and fooled herself into thinking she'd been special. Now in the face of true crisis she wasn't ready to cope.

Dragging herself back to her chair she crawled up and pulled her knee's to her chest. She wasn't going to fall apart this time. If she let Zombieland beat her and gave up her place in hell should be in the deepest circle. She owed these people and she loved them more with each passing day. There was no escape from the horde outside except to cling to the moments of happiness her new family provided.

All of her muddled thoughts came to a head as an epiphany struck her. Heaven hell and earth had blurred. She had the instructions that most people spent their entire lives wishing for. Her reason to be around was clear. She couldn't fix all of the bad that had befallen earth, but she could sure as hell try. She could hold onto what she had been given and spit in the face of Satan himself as she clung tight refusing to let the pilot light of hope die.

Tallahassee stirred on the couch making her scramble to his side. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she said taking his hand.

"Wha happened?" he asked weakly.

"Dad stitched you up," she replied smiling despite tears that betrayed her.

"S'at bad?" he asked.

"No, just a couple stitched. You'll be okay in a couple days," she said gently. He closed his eyes again.

"Chicago?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said trying to keep back sobs. He opened her eyes again.

"We 'ad each other's back huh?" he asked. She smiled laughing slightly.

"Yeah, we make a good team," she replied. He smiled a little and sighed going back to sleep. Chicago spent the rest of the night beside him holding his hand.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, I'm obviously not a doctor. Anyone who spots the hundreds of medical inaccuracies I probably make Sorry :p**

**Songs for this Chapter**

**'Fragile' by Nine Inch Nails**

**'The Phrase that Pays' by The Academy Is...**

**I own Nothing**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	42. Chapter 42: First Time For Everything

Morning was rough. They ate cold food as everyone remained silent. Chicago looked like hell with dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink for fear he would die if she closed her eyes.

Tallahassee remained asleep most of the morning while the others licked their own wounds from the fight. Dad took Tallahassee's pulse occasionally nodding or making a disapproving grunt each time. Chicago napped fitfully during the afternoon while the others were awake to watch over Tal. All too soon however the evening hours were closing and after another light dinner they decided to go to bed. Chicago sat beside him again and held his hand afraid to let go.

Upstairs Columbus was stretched out on his bed. His hands rested on his stomach and his legs were crossed at the ankles. Staring straight at the ceiling he mulled over all the problems that were keeping him up at night. Wichita finished brushing her hair before the mirror and crawled up beside him.

"You okay?" she asked. He put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," he replied still distracted.

"We'll get through this," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know," he nodded again.

"He's tough, and so is she," Wichita added.

"I know," he repeated.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked,

"No," he replied. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. He looked at her like he'd just been smacked.

"We can't stay here much longer. They are gonna find us and when they do we're screwed. Not only do we have my parents to drag, but Tallahassee's gonna be dead weight too. I don't think you, me, Little Rock and Chicago will be enough especially since she's half dead too," he said in a very fast burst of worry. Wichita took a deep breath prompting him to do the same.

"I know I already thought it out. You and I will get Tallahassee, Little Rock will handle your parents. I already told her what to do. Chicago I'm sure will kick major ass in order to protect all of us no matter how worn down she is. It'll be okay," Wichita said smiling. Columbus felt a wash of relief and thanked god for the Wichita's ever calm and collected presence.

"What would I do without you?" he smiled softly. She grinned.

"You'd be in a lot of trouble," she joked. He laughed a little.

"You know, in a way zombieland has been a good thing," he sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder again.

"Yeah?" she replied closing her eyes.

"If it weren't for all this I never would have met you," he said stroking her hair lightly. She smiled.

"Wow, not many girls can hear their man say he would trade the world for them and know that he means it," she said. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"I love you more than life itself Krista," he said savoring the feel of her real name on his tongue.

"I love you too Will," she said snuggling closer to him. He stayed awake as she drifted off and was content to feel her breath next to him. He replayed the night she had asked him his name.

****Flashback****

Two days after they had cleared the gates of Pacific Playland Tallahassee and Little Rock were already asleep in the bank vault while he was sitting at one of the teller stations with his shotgun rested across his lap.

"Need some company?" Wichita had asked. He looked over lazily as she sat down on the counter.

"Always," he sighed. She traced a picture in the dust on the tabletop with her index finger before very bluntly asking him.

"I don't think it's very fair that you know my name and I don't know yours," she had purred the words more than spoke them.

"You-you wanna know my name?" he asked. She looked at him with a humorous 'of course' look. "It's not very good," he shrugged.

"Don't get cold feet now," she smirked.

"Okay, uh…" he took a deep breath, "William."

"Will?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded.

"I like it," she replied. He laughed nervously. "Well Will, you think we can make a run of this?" she asked batting her eyes. He swallowed hard completely out of his element.

"I do," he replied as his voice cracked making her laugh.

****End Flashback****

Wichita rolled over in the bed making Columbus return to reality. He took a deep breath and rolled over burying his face in the pillows.

In the next room over Little Rock was sitting on the edge of her bed. She'd tried to sleep, but gave up after tangling the covers horribly from tossing and turning. Sighing she looked around the room. Ugly floral pattern ran along the edge of the ceiling and trickled down the wall paper in evenly spaced intervals. Everything about the room screamed conservative and it was about to drive her completely insane.

She stood up and went to the window. Nothing but the shadowy forest to look at. Closing her eyes she sighed again. Tearing open the backpack that mom had given to her she sifted through all the 'toys' from Columbus's childhood. A pencil box full of markers and colored pencils was at the bottom. She lit a candle and stretched out on the floor on her belly. Taking a pencil lightly to her limited supply of paper she spent hours making sure that each line was perfect before she allowed a dot of color to touch it. As she sketched and colored she thought back to when Krista had bought her an art set. It had been the only thing in the world to her and she had found her calling that day. She had always been meant to be an artist.

As the candle burnt down and her eyelids got heavy she finished and blew the flame out. Creeping down the stairs she suspected everyone would be asleep as she began sifting through the kitchen in search of tape. Carefully she kept her flashlight beam pointed into the drawers.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Chicago asked. Little Rock jumped almost dropping the light. Chicago smirked a little despite how tired she felt.

"I need tape," Little Rock said.

"Tape? What for?" Chicago asked skeptically.

"I just need it," Little Rock replied as she continued to rifle through drawers. Chicago folded her arms and watched as the kid became more and more frustrated. After a few moments Chicago glanced over her shoulder and made sure Tallahassee was fine before she entered the kitchen and reached down into one of the lower drawers.

"Here," she said handing Little Rock a roll of scotch tape from the depths of the junk drawer.

"How did you know where it was?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"The other day when I was looking around here I found it. Junk drawers, every home in America has one," Chicago smiled. Little Rock laughed slightly before passing Chicago and running back upstairs. She watched as the girl disappeared before sitting back down beside the couch.

Tallahassee took a deep breath nearly an hour later causing Chicago to sit up becoming even more alert. He groaned shifting a little. "Hey babe," she said making sure he knew she was there. He let out a long pained sigh.

"Ah, I feel like shit," he grunted.

"Well you did just get shot," she said. He clumsily struggled to sit up. Seeing that protest would be pointless she helped him into a sitting position. He took a moment to get acclimated to his upright position and for a second she was afraid he would black out.

"Damn," he said leaning his head back for a bit. "Can you get me a bottle?" he asked.

"What?" Chicago asked not sure if he was talking straight.

"A bottle, you know, with a wide neck preferably?" he repeated himself.

"Oh, yeah," she replied as her face flushed a little. Rummaging around in the trash she found a Gatorade bottle that she assumed should be suitable. Handing it to him she left allowing him some privacy.

Climbing the stairs Chicago rubbed her eyes as she looked in on Little Rock. The girl was asleep on the floor with a pillow and some markers. The walls were covered with drawings that had been taped up. It was too dark to see any details, but on the nearest one that hung beside the light switch she could make out herself and Tallahassee posing with guns in hand.

She took the picture and closed the door again. Returning to the den Tallahassee was still sitting up. "You need to see this," Chicago said. He looked over at her lazily.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Little Rock drew it," Chicago said handing the paper over. He looked at the drawing in the candle light and sighed.

"She's a talented little one," he sighed handing the paper back as if it was too holy to be seen. Chicago took another moment to admire the amazing detail. She could still tell it was a twelve year olds drawing here and there, but for the most part it was incredibly advanced. "Can you hand me my jacket?" he asked.

Chicago tossed him his black jacket and he promptly dug into a hidden inside pocket. Pulling out a joint he held it up. "Care to join me?" he asked with as much charm as he could muster. Chicago put Little Rock's picture down.

"You're unbelievable," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe," he said lighting it on a candle.

"I've never touched the stuff," she sighed sitting down beside him.

"First time for everything," he said taking a hit and holding it out to her. She took

it and surveyed it carefully.

"Where-" she asked.

"Bill Murray," he replied not giving her a chance to finish her question. She put it to her lips and inhaled, but choked almost immediately and handed it back to him coughing. "Good stuff right?" he smiled a little before taking another hit.

"Not sure," she said in-between strangled coughs.

"All I know is my side hurts and this will make a damn fine painkiller," he sighed taking another drag. She stopped coughing as he let out puffs of smoke. He offered it to her again and she gave him a crooked smile before taking it and trying again. She inhaled managing to keep control and not go into a hacking fit. "See?" he asked as she exhaled slowly.

"You are a bed influence on me," she laughed a little feeling dizzy from the smoke.

"You're a writer, you're supposed to be into this. It should give you some good shit," he chuckled taking it back.

"And when Little Rock comes downstairs and we have to explain why we're high?" she asked.

"This one little joint ain't gonna get the both of us high," he replied. She nodded approvingly before looking over at him.

"How many you got?" she asked with a sly smile.

"We gotta make 'em last and seriously babe I'm hurting bad," he said sounding mellow. She nodded.

"Chapter twelve, my first toke," she laughed a little.

"There you go," he said raising the joint in salute.

"By the way I am still so against drugs," she said as he handed it back to her.

* * *

**Yeah, so there you have it :) From near dead to smoking a little weed in no time at all. I LOVE TALLAHASSEE!!! :D**

** I've never been involved with drugs so... yeah I'm just going from what I've seen on TV, but I like it.**

**I'd also like to add that I finally got to name Columbus which made me very excited :D Tell me what you think on my choice, but he just looked like a Will to me.**

**  
I had a really good day today so that is cause for my bubbly babble and silly writing :D**

**Songs For This Chapter:**

**'In the arms of an Angel' by Sarah ****McLachlan**

**'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult**

**'White Rabbit' by****Jefferson Airplane**

**I own nothing!**

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave reviews and comments! I live for your feedback!**

**Love Ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Enjoy It Now

The next morning Chicago woke up on the floor. Tallahassee was on the couch snoring with his jacket held close. She sat up trying to rub the imprint that the carpet had left out of her cheek. She could hear others milling about the house so she stood and took his jacket from his hands.

Hanging it on a hook she went to the kitchen where Little Rock Columbus and Wichita were sitting around the table. "Morning," she said as she poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the counter.

"Morning," they grumbled in reply. Little Rock was too busy coloring to even look up.

"Have a restful sleep did we?" she asked sarcastically.

"We gotta get out of here before I go insane," Columbus sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Agreed," Little Rock added focusing intensly.

"How's Florida?" Wichita asked. Chicago smirked hoping the kids couldn't smell the smoke on her.

"I think he'll make a full recovery," she said.

"Damn straight," Tallahassee's familiar drawl came from behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and pecked her on the cheek. As he moved stiffly to his seat at the table Chicago held her breath praying he could make it that far. Amazingly he did and gently eased himself into the chair though she could tell it wasn't a painless task by the sound he made.

"See?" she smiled as she took a seat beside him. Looking around the table Chicago could see relief wash over the kids who until this point had been trying to mask their concern.

"What do we have left to eat?" he asked shifting around as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"Anything in a can. The stuff in the fridge is wasted," Wichita replied. Chicago sorted through a box of cans until she found a fruit cocktail. Opening it and dumping it in a bowl she handed it to him with a spoon.

"What's the plan of action?" she asked reseating herself.

"I vote we head east," Columbus said.

"Nah, we need to keep in the west, if we stay in the desert there won't be as many zombies," Wichita argued.

"Colorado," Tallahassee said as he chewed some papaya.

"Colorado?" Chicago asked.

"I went on a camping trip with a friend once. We went up in the mountains and stuff… really it's nice and secluded. I bet we could make a decent base there," he said. Chicago looked around the table.

"All in favor of the mountains?" she asked. Little Rock's hand shot into the air, Tallahassee raised his spoon. Wichita looked at Columbus who shrugged and held up his hand. "Alright then," Chicago smiled as she leaned back in her seat.

"Do we get a vote? Or are we second class?" Dad asked as he entered the kitchen with Mom.

"Do you object to going west to the mountains?" Wichita asked.

"That sounds lovely," Mom said. Dad gave a cold shrug.

"Didn't expect you to be moving around this soon," he said eyeing Tallahassee who looked at him with a full mouth and just raised his eyebrows shrugging it off. "On a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain?"

"If I say ten will you dope me up?" Tallahassee asked pushing the fruit into his cheek.

"No I'll tell you to suck it up," Dad replied deciding that if the man was well enough to be wise he wasn't in that much pain. "So Colorado?" he asked.

"A lake up in the mountains more specifically," Tallahassee said picking the fruit out of his teeth.

"How will you handle power?" Dad asked.

"We can get a 'genny' along the way I bet," Chicago said.

"Look how that turned our last time," Dad said folding his arms.

"We'll be a little more careful this time," Wichita smiled. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"Besides we can't stay here much longer, with all the racket we cause driving in and out it's only a matter of time," Columbus added. Dad sighed realizing his son was right.

"We can't all fit in your truck," he said sitting down.

"You two can take your car and follow us," Chicago said without hesitation.

"We can use these to keep in contact," Little Rock said holding up a couple of walkie-talkies she dug out of her backpack.

"Toys?" Tallahassee asked.

"Mom you kept those!" Columbus exclaimed.

"Of course sweetie!" she said fawning over her son. Chicago smiled at the sweetness of the moment.

"Aww man these were great! Seriously they worked really well!" Columbus said examining his long lost treasures.

"How far?" Wichita asked.

"Me and Sam sat on opposite sides of a football field and still had perfect reception," he said setting the channels.

"Opposite sidelines?" She asked clarifying.

"Opposite goal lines," he smiled. She nodded as he handed her one.

"Any other immediate problems we should deal with then?" Wichita asked.

"Nope, let's load up," Tallahassee said pushing away his bowl.

"Tomorrow, but for right now you're in no condition to travel," Dad said clinically. Tallahassee didn't like being told what to do.

"I can move when I say I can. I feel fine," he said arguing the point.

"Lift your left arm over your head," Dad said knowingly. Tallahassee gritted his teeth and started to try, but Chicago stopped him gently pushing his arm back down.

"You can just rest today, we'll pack up, get a good night sleep and then we can leave tomorrow," she said acting as the fire extinguisher to the flames. Tallahassee muttered something under his breath, probably foul.

"Then we better get busy," Mom said in her normal peppy manner. Everyone in the room collectively groaned. Little Rock was the main target of her enthusiasm though. Something about the child was just irresistible. Chicago smirked as the kid was drug off. She definitely felt bad, but didn't feel like putting herself in the path of the maternal monster.

The others slowly filed off to do their own packing while Chicago remained with Tallahassee in the kitchen. She leaned against the counter watching as he fiddled with the spoon. "Relax," she said finally. He looked up somberly. "Soon as you're all healed up you can get back to being the impulsive macho man, but until then enjoy being babied," she purred. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"What kind of perks come with that?" he asked. She moved over and started rubbing his shoulders. He shuddered it felt so good.

"Yeah enjoy it now, 'cause when you are in good health you better be giving me the backrubs," she whispered into his ear. He chuckled a little as she nuzzled against him.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he joked. She raised an eyebrow and let go of him.

"Go get some rest," she smiled turning to leave. He took a slow deep breath hoisting himself up again. As his side protested he moved to the den and lowered himself back onto the bloodstained couch wrestling with the covers until he was comfortable.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little dry :(**

**I'll probably post another (hopefully better) one later tonight.**

**No songs for this chapter, though I will say halfway through I stopped to play four hours of Guitar Hero... so yeah that's one of the things I do when I'm hiding from my writing :D I'd love to hear what you guys do to ignore your lack of creative genius at times :D  
**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	44. Chapter 44: My Mother?

The day drug on forever and Chicago found herself downstairs completely dead to the world. She slept deeply for the first time since Tallahassee had been hurt. When she woke she was sprawled across the fold out mattress. Pulling on her shirt that she had carelessly tossed aside she stumbled back up the stairs to see what was happening.

The whole family was gathered in the den and she leaned against the door frame taking a moment to drink in the sight of the people who comprised her whole world. Dad was reading another book. Mom was knitting, Chicago choked on the sight. 'Of course she knits,' she thought. Columbus and Wichita were looking over road maps together. Little Rock was stretched out on the floor next to Tallahassee explaining that to draw something realistically you had to start with basic shapes. He had his arm resting across his eyes, but gave interested grunts every now and again.

Chicago bit her lip. This was home. Wherever this was happening was where she belonged. In that instant any doubts she had left were gone. All the pain in the world was worth being able to witness moments like this.

She entered sitting down beside Little Rock where she could hold Tallahassee's hand and watch as the kid drew her pictures. He sighed wrapping his rough hand around her soft delicate one. She smiled realizing by the feel of his palm how different they really were. She'd always been an intellectual and never had done a day of really hard work in her life. He'd made a life out of it. She looked around the room contemplating how different everyone was. In the real world before all hell broke lose these people would have never fallen into step beside each other, now however, they were closer than people of the same type would be.

"Daisy?" Chicago asked watching Little Rock craft the horse. The child nodded. Tallahassee played with the ring on Chicago's finger. "Looks good," she said softly.

"I told Tallahassee I want to get a camera, so I won't have to work from memory all the time," she replied turning her head as she sketched.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Chicago asked smiling sweetly.

"I said as soon as I can move without searing pain I'll get right on it, top of my to-do list," he sighed.

"Maybe you can illustrate my book yeah?" Chicago suggested and watched Little Rock's face light up.

"If I learn to paint in anything other than blood," she joked.

"Nothing wrong with a little blood, need something to paint your face with afterwards," Tallahassee smiled.

"No you don't," Columbus chimed in. Chicago laughed.

"Okay guys seriously let's not start this agai-" the chirp of breakers blowing cut her off. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"The power's back on," Columbus said looking confused.

"How is that possible?" Wichita asked.

"Maybe the city had a backup?" he shrugged.

"That kicks on automatically days after the initial failure? I don't think so," Tallahassee said.

"Then there has to be survivors," Little Rock said hopefully.

"Great," Tallahassee mumbled.

"Probably," Chicago sighed. She stood up freeing her hand from Tallahassee's grip. "I'm going to go have a look-see ," she said.

"Whoa! No," Tallahassee said grabbing her leg as best he could. She blushed realizing how far his hand was up her thigh.

"I'll be back in a bit. I promise I'll be super careful," she said brushing him off.

"Columbus will you grab her?" Tallahassee said as he sat up slowly. Chicago was already suiting up by the door.

"He's right maybe this isn't a good idea," Columbus said. Chicago looked over her shoulder.

"The suns almost about to go down, that'll give me some cover. I'll keep a low profile," she said. They didn't look convinced. "If I stay in here one more moment I'll go insane," she added.

"Can I come?" Little Rock asked.

"No," Wichita replied immediately. Little Rock looked discouraged. Chicago moved into the kitchen finding her jacket. Little Rock followed taking advantage of the running water by washing the pencil smudges off her hands.

"Hey, if you hide in the back of the truck that's not my fault," Chicago whispered into her ear. The kid looked at her skeptically and she just shrugged smiling. Moving back into the foyer to collect her bag Chicago sighed. "Alright, I'm taking the car. I'll see you guys in a bit," she said. Tallahassee looked pale. "Relax," she said kissing him on the forehead. He gave a frustrated sigh and relaxed leaning back.

She didn't waste time getting to the garage where Little Rock was sitting in the passenger seat. "Wichita will kill me when she finds out you're gone," Chicago smirked.

"So why are you letting me come?" the girl asked.

"Because I think you're going stir crazy too," Chicago shrugged pulling her seatbelt down. "And we haven't had a day of just us," she replied.

"What do you mean just us?" Little Rock smirked.

"A day where we don't have to listen to Columbus panic or your sister mother you or Tallahassee… be Tallahassee," she said slowing down to figure out exactly what he did.

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully as Chicago put the car in reverse.

"Yeah, you and me just need to get out and chill for a bit," she smiled.

"Chicago!" Wichita shouted coming out the front door. Both Little Rock and Chicago looked over their shoulder. She floored it spitting gravel as they flew down the drive. Little Rock cackled sitting back in her seat. Chicago smiled feeling freed somehow.

"Tonight we play by our rules," she smiled feeling more like a best friend than a mother to the twelve year old. Little Rock leaned forward and turned on the car stereo. Static was on most channels, but a few automated ones were still working. As a steam of mainstream pop poured into the car Chicago cranked it up. She really felt like a kid as she began to sing the boy band stuff with Little Rock, but it made her feel happy.

When they got into the city the sun was sinking low enough to cast serious shadows. Chicago drove around for forty five minutes before she found a radio shack in a crummy strip mall. "Shall we?" She asked.

"I thought we were looking for survivors?" Little Rock asked.

"And later we will, but right now I see a shop full of cameras that we should loot," she said opening her door. Little Rock followed. They entered the store and to not to Chicago's surprise the place was deserted and untouched. "This is why I picked radio shack and not Best Buy," she smirked.

While Little Rock browsed through the limited selection of cameras Chicago took a look at the phones. She doubted that they would work without all the bullshit that cell phone salesmen usually put her through, but gathered up bunch of prepaid cheap phones chargers and holders anyway.

Little Rock grabbed the best camera and accessories she could find before swiping every camera battery in the store. Satisfied that they had picked the place clean the headed back for the car. Chicago however noted that a horde of about ten was waiting at the front of the store.

"How did they know?" Little Rock asked sounding tired.

"Dunno," Chicago shrugged as the glass front broke allowing the zombies to come inside. She drew her katana and ran the first couple through while Little Rock used a handgun to dispatch her own. After a moment they had laid waste to all pf the zombies and continued to the car. "Is it wrong that that doesn't even phase us now?" Chicago asked as they got back in the car.

"Oh, not really," Little Rock replied as she looked in the back adhering to Columbus's rules.

"I would have never been as cool with a zombie apocalypse as you are when I was your age," Chicago said starting the car.

"You think there's an art outlet around here?" Little Rock asked no longer paying attention to Chicago.

"We'll see," she replied flooring it as a zombie came towards the car. The radio came on, but Little Rock turned it down.

"So you and Tallahassee are a couple now?" she asked. Chicago tensed up.

"Yeah," she replied hoping things weren't going to get awkward.

"Have you two had sex yet?" the twelve year old asked. Chicago almost stomped on the breaks.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as the awkwardness slapped her in the face.

"It was just a question," Little Rock shrugged.

"You're twelve!" Chicago couldn't help but laugh.

"So? Twelve's the new twenty," she replied.

"Yeah, but still, do you even know what that is?" Chicago asked feeling her cheeks flush.

"Of course I know, I watch TV don't I?" Little Rock replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you feel like you need to ask this because?" Chicago asked fishing around.

"Just pieces of the puzzle," the kid shrugged pulling out a camera.

"I can't believe a twelve year old is trying to figure me out," Chicago laughed biting her lip.

"I'm almost thirteen, my birthday is next month approximately," Little Rock replied loading some batteries into the camera. Chicago rolled her eyes unable to even conjure up what month that might be. Time had lost all value in Zombieland. "I'm just asking because intercourse can complicate things," she added. Chicago hit the breaks and spun in her seat to face the kid.

"Okay, please for my sake never use that word again," she said feeling her cheeks go red.

"Fine. Sleeping with people changes shit between them," Little Rock said rolling her eyes. Chicago shook her head feeling like she was talking to an adult rather than a child. "I know what you're thinking, and yeah this is how I think," Little Rock said.

"Actually I'm not sure what I'm thinking…. You just seem so much older than you are," she replied.

"Growing up is hard… For a long time it's just been me and my sister, I had to be this way. Really there's a bonus to learning early that everyday you have to play the role necessary for your situation," she said. Chicago struggled to keep up.

"I'm not following," she sighed.

"It's like… I dunno, when I'm around Tallahassee and Mom, I tone stuff down, 'cause I know they need a kid. With you not so much. I know I can just talk and you won't care. Life's about playing a role for the people around you. He lost his son… I've never had a dad, but I can feel that he acts like one around me sometimes," she said. Chicago closed her mouth realizing how incredibly smart Little Rock was.

"That's amazing," she said at last.

"Not really, I just got used to playing someone else for so long… some days it's hard to just be me…" she sighed.

"I think you should be you all the time. Screw what other's think. Don't tame yourself down for anyone. You're a kid, you shouldn't be worrying about what the others need, they should be doing that for you," Chicago said sensing Little Rock was completely serious. "Besides, Tallahassee is going to act the same towards you no matter what," Chicago smiled.

"I know, I just don't want to let anyone down now, especially my sister," the kid replied looking out her window. Chicago started to drive again.

"I don't think you can. Your sister loves you, that's not a passing thing, and for the record I like this version of you better than your tame version," Chicago smiled. Little Rock cracked a smile.

"You know you never answered my question," she said. Chicago laughed.

"No, we have not. What are you my mother?"

"Are you uncomfortable talking about this?" Little Rock grinned evilly.

"No, but only if you swear on your life that you won't ever discuss what we speak about…. Your sister would REALLY kill me if she knew."

* * *

**And in this chapter you get to see my pathetic attemp at character development of a child :D Sorry hehe I know I suck at it. Always have.**

**Anyway, yeah, has the site been acting screwy for any of you? I wrote this last night, but the site refused to let me put it up. I was upset. :P  
**

**Song For this Chapter:**

**'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks**

**I own nothing.**

**As always: PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Thanks to everyone who gives me their feedback and reads my story! You guys are awesome!!!!!!  
**


	45. Chapter 45: Anarchy

"I'm going to kill both of them when they get back," Wichita growled still watching out the front window. Columbus had been sitting quietly so as not to upset her fragile mood.

"Relax, she's with Chicago. Couldn't be more safe," Tallahassee said.

"Save for if she was with you," Columbus sighed.

"Well obviously," the older man sighed. Columbus laughed. Tallahassee had a hole clean through him and still was so full of himself it bordered on ridiculous.

"No, really, I'm going to beat both of them," Wichita repeated for the millionth time, each with more resolve. Columbus rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair.

"Whoa!" Chicago exclaimed as she punched the breaks. Little Rock looked up from her pile of swag that she had looted from Bert's Art Supply Store.

"Caravan," she whispered as Chicago shut the car off turning the lights out.

"Seven… eight, nine… ten, eleven, twelve… twelve cars… that means at least twelve people, most likely more, and a shit load of swag," Chicago said whispering despite the fact that the cars were a good half mile away.

"Where are they going?" Little Rock asked as she started snapping pictures.

"Heading east," Chicago said looking at the cheap compass that was attached to the dash.

"You think they actually have colonies out there? Maybe this is a scouting party," Little Rock said.

"I don't think so… I mean, can't be, there are no safe zones they're just rumors," she said shaking her head.

"Then who are they?" Little Rock asked. The lights on the caravan were getting smaller and smaller as Chicago watched.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Chicago asked.

"Of course," Little Rock replied, but not in a giddy way.

"And it won't scare you?" Chicago asked trying to decide if it was really worth telling Little Rock.

"I'm living in a world full of undead, I think we're way past the point of scaring me," the kid replied dryly.

"Back in the beginning, in LA… there was a group of people who lost it, because of what they saw I guess. They aren't human, but they aren't zombies either. I heard stories that people like that turned up all over the country… I think those people who attacked us where a part of that group… they're just animals," Chicago said.

"How do you know it's true?" Little Rock asked. Chicago sighed.

"At the very start I stayed in a safe house with some of my buddies. It was a good strong house and we boarded it up tight… you know, just hoping the craziness would blow over. Few weeks passed and out supplies were running out, so me and another guy went out to restock… when we came back six hours later the house was trashed. Part of it was on fire, all the goods we had were gone… and I won't tell you what the bodies looked like… zombies don't do that. They don't calculate a strike like that… on the front door in blood someone had drawn the anarchy symbol… after that I started to see it everywhere… always drawn in blood," Chicago said. Little Rock was quiet digesting the new information.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she finally asked.

"I didn't want to scare you guys… and I thought maybe they would keep to the west. Maybe they weren't going to be a problem… but I don't think that's the case anymore…" Chicago sighed.

"We'll fight them just like we fight the zombies then," the kid replied evenly.

"We can't… they work in packs, but they use guns too… they don't just charge at you blindly… they sneak up and catch you by surprise. They're just smart enough to be really dangerous," she sighed.

The rev of an engine interrupted the conversation and lights hit the car. Chicago didn't have time to react before the other car hit theirs full on in the driver's side door. She blacked out, but it couldn't have been for long because when she came too Little Rock was still in the seat next to her and the other car was just starting to let out it's contents.

A single female hopped out. Chicago pulled her gun at the same time that the stranger did and they both fired. Chicago hit her mark in the leg, the stranger missed completely before crumpling. "You okay?" Chicago panted.

"Fine, you?" Little Rock replied freeing herself. Chicago took inventory of herself. Cuts and bruises coated most of her left side, but as far as she could tell nothing was broken. Little Rock forced her door open and got out grabbing her stuff as she went. Chicago crawled out through the passenger side, flopping onto the pavement as her shoulder protested. "You sure you're okay?" Little Rock asked.

"Not really," Chicago groaned as she got to her feet. They surveyed the immediate area. "We better go, someone will have heard that," she sighed. The stranger was crawling towards them. Little Rock took advantage of the moment and dished out a serious kick to the face leaving the woman unconscious.

"We should bring her with us. We could find out about the Anarchy group," she said.

"Tie her up and throw her in the trunk? The other's won't like that," Chicago said rotating her shoulder. She looked at the truck that had rammed them. It wasn't very damaged and seemed to be in working order.

"Too bad," Little Rock laughed. Chicago watched as the kid took off her belt and tied up the woman's hands. Shrugging Chicago helped put the woman into the trunk of her own car. Zombies started to appear as they loaded up and took the new vehicle.

"Take the long way in case someone tried to follow us yeah?" Chicago suggested as Little Rock got onto the highway.

"Yeah I know," the kid replied.

"You have a pretty good memory to be able to find home at night don't you?" Chicago asked as she tried to get a cut on her temple to stop bleeding.

"I've always had a good memory. I used to pass tests at school by getting up to go to the bathroom or pencil sharpener and peeking at other kids tests then I'd write the answers down when I got back," Little Rock smiled seeming proud.

"My life would have been so much easier if I had thought of that," Chicago said feeling dumb compared to the kid. Little Rock just shrugged laughing.

* * *

**Yay for short exposition chapters!!!! LOL sorry guys I'll put another one up this evening.**

**Song:**

**'The Day The Whole World Went Away (Cold & Grey Version)' By Nine Inch Nails**

**I own nothing.  
**


	46. Chapter 46: A Scolding and a Shiver Shot

"Chicago, come in," Columbus sighed holding down the button on his radio.

"Forget it spit fuck, they aren't in range. That things a fucking toy anyway," Tallahassee sighed. Columbus looked over tiredly

"Little Rock, pick up the radio," Columbus said trying again.

"What the fuck was that?" Chicago said jumping in her seat. Little Rock pulled over in en empty gas station lot. Little Rock took out the radio tuning it a little.

"Say it again?" she asked holding down the button.

"Little Rock?" Columbus's voice was full of static, but audible over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, we read you," she replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the lot of a gas station," she replied. A zombie slammed itself against Chicago's window. "Oh shit! Two seconds," Little Rock snapped into the radio. Chicago pushed the door open sending the zombie backwards. Once again her trusty katana made a flashy appearance. Columbus frantically talked over the radio as the girls dispatched the undead that appeared.

After the bloodshed was over they got back in the truck. "What do you say we get some candy?" Little Rock grinned looking at the gas station convenience store.

"Are you guys okay?" Columbus asked frantically.

"Answer him before he starts his period early from all the stress," Chicago sighed cleaning the blood off of her sword.

"Yeah we're here," Little Rock laughed into the radio.

"Thank god! What's happening?" he asked.

"I'm gonna put Chicago on now," Little Rock said having no desire to talk to him.

"Chicago here," Chicago said holding down the button.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," she replied watching Little Rock slide a new clip into her handgun.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"A gas station along the highway," she replied humoring him.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"In a while, we're just picking up a few necessaries you know… only the essentials," Chicago said as she followed Little Rock into the store. The kid gunned down a zombie under Chicago's watchful eye before beginning to gather armloads of junk food and candy in a basket. "Hey is Tallahassee awake?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah, I'll put him one, but one more thing. Wichita is really mad at you. I suggest you enter with extreme caution, maybe bring her a Payday, they're her favorite," he said.

"I'm already way ahead of you," Little Rock laughed as she took the whole box of Paydays off the shelf.

"Consider it done," Chicago sighed strolling though the isles. Columbus put Tallahassee on.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey babe, how's it?" she smiled.

"Oh, you know, you left me all alone in a house full of highly annoying people," he sighed.

"I'll bring home something special for you," she laughed.

"I'd be very appreciative… so what did you find?" he asked becoming more serious. Chicago looked at Little Rock who shrugged in a 'it's your call' fashion.

"We didn't find much, but uh… well we're bringing a bit of a surprise," Chicago said biting her lip.

"Will I like this surprise?" he asked sounding tired.

"Maybe," she drew the word out trying to figure out how to reply.

"That didn't sound very convincing," he sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Anyway we're fine and we'll be home in a half hour to forty five minutes," Chicago said.

"Watch your ass out there," he said. She laughed putting the radio in her pocket and stopping in the alcohol section. Picking up some cheap shot glasses and a big bottle of tequila she looked around for Twinkies to no avail.

"Anything else you can think of?" She asked as Little Rock came around the corner with three baskets of crap.

"Toilet paper," she replied.

"Good call," Chicago said grabbing a couple four roll packs. They returned to the car putting it in the back seat with all the other swag from the day. Chicago yawned as she hoisted herself into the driver's seat. "Is our friend still napping?" she asked. Little Rock looked cautiously in the back and nodded in confirmation. Chicago yawned again. "Good," she said as yet another yawn struck her. "God, it's gotta be past midnight," she sighed putting the car in drive.

"Would you like a nap too?" Little Rock asked.

"Don't get smart with me," Chicago laughed.

"Whatever… how are we going to play this anyway? We're coming home with a hostage and news that not only zombies are hunting us, but humans as well. I don't think tequila and Paydays are going to cover that," she sighed settling into the passenger seat.

"I know… I guess I'll tell Wichita and Columbus first, then I'll get Tallahassee drunk and tell him… and we'll just skip letting mom and dad know," Chicago shrugged.

"Won't they ask why we have a girl tied up in the garage?" she asked blowing a hole in Chicago's plan.

"We will interrogate her learn what we need then release her into the wild accordingly," she offered.

"What if they hear her?" she asked.

"We gag her and tie her up… how hard can it be? I've only seen it done a hundred times in movies?" Chicago smirked.

"How are you going to break the news of Anarchy?" Little Rock asked.

"Very carefully," Chicago sighed. "And probably not tonight… in fact I don't plan to tell anyone anything tonight. We're just going to act casual. Once things are settled and your sister gets done beating the two of us we can sneak back and tie miss murder back there up," she added.

"Deal," Little Rock nodded.

As they pulled into the garage they took a final minute to run through the plan before Wichita descended upon them. The insanely angry woman took Little Rock by the shoulder and actually forced her to go to bed yelling the whole time. Chicago cowered when it came her time to be yelled at.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she shouted. Chicago acted like a fish out of water stuttering trying to defend herself. "When I say my sister can't do something I mean it! I know you wouldn't ever mean to let anything happen to her, but I don't want her to be where I can't protect her! What if something had happened to you? She would have been all on her own! Don't ever do that again!" she shouted becoming more violent.

"Okay in my defense, we were never in any danger that stands out from what we normally encounter," Chicago was foolish enough to argue. Wichita hit the counter with her palm.

"You totaled a car! Look at you! You're all beat up! What if you guys had gotten hurt in the crash?" she shouted. Chicago was quiet. They had said that a zombie had caused them to swerve off the road. "Zombies are fucking everywhere! You act like it's nothing, but so help me I would kill you if she had gotten bit! She's twelve! She's not a zombie killing machine like you or Tallahassee and I think you forget that!" Wichita shouted pacing around.

"Wichita," Columbus said weakly trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"What?" she snapped. He shook his head backing out of the argument submissively. Wichita looked back at Chicago glaring with a gaze that could cut stone. "Do not ever do that again," she said coldly.

"You know I would never let anything happen to her," Chicago said sympathetically.

"I know… and I know you care about her… but there isn't any possible way you can love her like I do. She is my little sister. When all else fails she's my world," Wichita said bringing her voice back down to a speaking level. Chicago nodded and Wichita left the room promptly.

"Here," Chicago sighed tossing Columbus a few Paydays. "Go settle her back down and get some sleep," she smiled. He laughed nervously and did as she said. Chicago took a deep breath before returning to the garage and taking care of their guest. It took no time at all for her to bind the girl's hands and feet then gag her with a rag. "Sleep tight," she whispered.

Entering the kitchen again Chicago pulled off her over shirt rotating her shoulder that was still stiff from the car crash. She sighed moving around the dark kitchen in her jeans and tank top removing her boots. "What are you doing?" Tallahassee asked from the doorway. Chicago jumped before regaining her calm.

"You know you would heal a lot faster if you would just lay down and rest," she sighed. He moved stiffly to the counter and leaned against it gently.

"I've been on my back all day long," he replied. She sighed and moved around the table. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "And like I promised I got something special just for us," she smiled sitting the tequila out. He grinned and chuckled.

"Aww, you know I like alcohol," he smiled.

"Indeed I do, but you have to share this with me," she said opening the shot glasses. He watched her in the low light. Her hair hung down around her bare shoulders and as she leaned over to grab the bottle her shirt lifted letting him see the lowest part of her back. Biting his lip he smiled a little.

"You ever done a shiver shot?" he asked. She looked over her shoulder.

"No, what's a shiver shot?" she asked.

"Can't explain it I have to show you," he said taking the few steps to close the distance between himself and her. "Okay so it's real simple," he said collecting the saltshaker from the counter. "All you need is a partner, salt, a shot, and preferably a lime wedge, but we'll make due," he said taking the shot glass. "So this," he said holding up the glass as she smiled. "Goes right here," he smiled placing the glass in her cleavage expertly. She blushed, but let him continue. "Now you get the shiver," he said before licking her neck quickly. He salted Chicago's damp skin and then licked her again causing her to get the promised shiver. "And I get the shot," he added before bending over and collecting the glass from her breasts with his mouth.

Chicago shivered again and he downed the shot dropping the glass from his mouth into his hand. "Then I would take the lime from your mouth, but we'll just have to improvise," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders gently so as not to hurt him and kissed back. When they finally came to a stop he took a step back. "And that's the shiver shot," he smiled. She chuckled.

"You want another?" she asked. He grinned charmingly, but answered with a very self-indulgent nod as he kept his eyes glued to her. She smiled loving how young and wild he made her feel. He made her feel like the only thing wrong in the world could be the possibility of running out of tequila.

* * *

**Finally a chapter I'm proud of today!**

**First person who can leave a comment saying what Woody Harrelson Movie the Shiver Shot bit is from gets a little gold star and even more of my love! LOL :)  
**

**Song For this Chapter:**

**'Thick As Thieves' by Dashboard Confessional (I think This song really applies to Wichita and Little Rock if you listen to the lyrics carefully)  
**

**'It's Only Natural' by Better Than Ezra (hehehe yeah, this one does not need any explaining)  
**

**I own nothing!**

**As always thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love Ya'll!!!!  
**


	47. Chapter 47: Summer

Chicago woke up the next morning on the couch beside Tallahassee. It was a tight fit for both of them on the little sofa and she couldn't feel an inch of herself that wasn't pressed against him, making her feel warm and safe.

Looking at the clock she saw the hands hovering around nine thirty. "Why do I wake up so damn early after drinking?" she groaned to herself. He took a deep breath waking up a little. "Good morning," she purred resting her forehead against his.

"Mornin' Darlin'," he replied.

"Last night was fun," she said resting against him lazily.

"You know I think I like being babied after all," he said as she kissed him lightly.

"Oh yes, because I would never do this if you weren't hurt," she smirked. Their lips met again and again lightly before locking for a serious kiss. His left hand slid down her side and came to rest on her hip. She kept her eyes closed after they stopped and rested her forehead against his again savoring the closeness. Chicago moved her foot along his leg trying to get a rise out of him. When Tallahassee shuddered she smiled. "Made you shiver," she whispered.

"Can't believe you never did a shiver shot before," he smiled.

"Well generally I don't like waking up sticky and salty the next morning," she shrugged sarcastically.

"Sorry," he chuckled as he drug his fingers up and down her side. She smiled, by the end of the night Tallahassee hadn't been as articulate in removing the shot glass from her cleavage and spilled a good bit onto her skin. "Wonder if you still taste like tequila," he said softly testing how far Chicago would really let him go.

"Do not," she laughed as he wiggled awkwardly to position himself correctly.

"Please," he said giving her the puppy eyes.

"No," she repeated laughing, "my lips are up here." He chuckled moving again to reposition himself more on top of her as their kissing became more passionate and consequently rougher. He grunted as the stitches in his side pulled sending pain shooting through him.

"Ah! God damn it!" he hissed.

"You okay?" she asked regaining control and realizing he shouldn't be doing this at the moment.

"Yeah fine," he said trying to play it off as he leaned in for another kiss. She stopped his lips with her finger.

"You should take it easy cowboy," she whispered. Tallahassee's romantic intentions deflated as if she had popped a hole in a balloon. She squirmed out from under him and gave him one last peck on the nose. As she started to get up he grabbed her and pulled her back down kissing her full on the lips again. She didn't want to hurt him by struggling and also didn't mind what was happening so Chicago kissed back.

When a hellish racket rang through the house however Chicago jumped. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed realizing immediately what it was.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked lazily.

"Nothing!" she snapped getting up hurriedly. "Be right back," she said as she practically ran for the garage. Little Rock met her halfway and they entered together hoping their captive hadn't gotten loose.

The girl was still bound up, but had regained consciousness. Chicago shut the door to the house and grabbed a pistol that Little Rock offered. "You better settle down," she hissed. The girl on the floor went still. "I won't kill you unless I have to, but if the people inside the house find you, you will be shot," Chicago explained very sharply. The girl panted through the gag. "Watch her," she said handing Little Rock the pistol. "I'll go see if the other's are onto us," she added opening the door to find both Tallahassee and Wichita on the other side. Immediately she shut the door again. "Yeah, fuck, they know," she sighed as they began to knock on the door.

"We have to tell them sometime," Little Rock said leaning against the trucks bumper.

"True, but your sister is still ticked and Tallahassee isn't smashed," Chicago argued.

"Open the door Chicago," Tallahassee said. Chicago turned around and opened the door a crack.

"Okay babe, you know the surprise that I said I was bringing?" she smiled trying to appeal to Tallahassee first.

"What is it? A zombie?" he asked in a very deadpan tone.

"No, it's not a zombie per say," Chicago said blocking their entry.

"What have you done?" Wichita asked in an accusing tone.

"Before I let you come in I want you to promise not to be mad," she said biting her lip. Wichita pushed open the door and Chicago stood aside as they entered. "Yeah, okay, come on in," she muttered to herself. Tallahassee took one look at the girl tied up on the floor then back to Chicago.

"Okay start talking because I really hope my initial impression is wrong," he said looking very confused.

"You found survivors?" Wichita asked. Chicago shut the door again and took a very long breath before explaining in full everything she knew about the Anarchy Group. Tallahassee and Wichita listened intently as Chicago spoke then sat quietly mulling over what she said.

"And you didn't tell us this sooner because?" Wichita asked at last.

"I didn't want to spook you until I was sure," Chicago said.

"Whatever, you can deal with this. I wash my hands of it," Wichita sighed before returning to the house.

"I'll go talk to her," Little Rock said running after her sister. Chicago looked at Tallahassee who had his arms folded over his chest looking intense.

"I'm sorry… I know I should have told you," she said. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I meant what I said. My only intention is to take this bullshit one day at a time," he said standing up. "Do your thing. We'll keep it between us. No need to stir up the spit fuck family," he said. She grinned. "What?" he asked. She grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"I like you," she said.

"I like you too," he replied before leaving her to her work. She turned around looking at the girl on the floor.

Chicago bent down pressing the barrel of her pistol against her captives temple. "Okay, listen to me. I don't want to kill you, but so help me I will blow you away and call you a zombie if you cause any trouble. Now, I'm going to take the gag off and you're not going to make any noise. All I need to know is how many of you there are and where you are stationed, so I can keep out of your way," she said staring the girl down. Slowly she removed the gag and the girl was quiet. She just looked at Chicago.

A chill ran down her spine as the girl stared at her. She had huge eyes and stringy brown hair. Her face was thing and her frame bordered on emaciated. "I won't tell you anything," the girl said finally.

"No?" Chicago asked.

"I won't deal with a lesser species… and it doesn't matter anyway. They'll hunt you down and we'll kill you," she spat.

"Lesser species?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah, you aren't evolved like we are," the girl smiled seeming completely insane.

"I don't understand," Chicago said hoping to coax more information out.

"You think this happened by mistake? No! This is evolution. It's not an accident. God did this so the best of us would live while the others die off. You're kind and the zombies wont live through this. It's judgment. The leaders say so," the girl quivered.

"Who are the leaders?" Chicago asked. The girl shut up and Chicago sighed. Spotting a necklace around the girls neck Chicago took it. She looked at the dog tags. "Your names Summer?" Chicago asked. The girl laughed.

"You're pathetic," she said.

"Summer I'm just trying to keep clear of you. I don't want any trouble. Tell me where your group stays. How many of you are there?" she asked again patiently.

"You can't stay clear you have to die!" Summer shouted. Chicago jumped a little at the outburst.

"Settle down," she snapped pointing the gun at Summer again. "Okay, We'll die, but I want to know what makes you evolved," she said softly.

"We're stronger than you. We don't feel fear, or sadness, or love, only loyalty to the matriarch and she's led us this far. God sent her," Summer said. Chicago sighed loving how many times god had come up.

"The matriarch told you about all this?" she asked realizing how fucked up Summer was in the head. The girl nodded. "Summer I need to know how many people are 'evolved' like you," Chicago said trying one more time.

"In my camp alone there are hundreds," she laughed.

"How many camps?" Chicago asked cautiously. Summer kept chuckling.

"I can't tell you, but you know we number in the thousands," she smiled.

"Is that so?" Chicago asked feeling extremely uneasy.

"You know the test was so easy to pass. You have to prove that you're evolved by killing… I killed my mom and my dad and my brothers and I didn't even flinch," she smiled. Chicago kept a stony face but on the inside she was in complete panic.

"Did you now? So all of the evolved people are working together?" she asked as if speaking to a child.

"Yeah, we'll cleanse the earth. It's god's will," she said. Chicago swallowed hard and nodded. She couldn't sit and listen anymore.

"Okay," she said getting up and going inside. The others were gathered around the table. She leaned against the garage door staring blankly down at the floor as she internally tried to get things sorted out.

"Well?" Tallahassee asked.

"That was unsettling," Chicago replied dryly.

"What did she say?" Little Rock asked.

"She's a total head case… so, everything I say from here on out is based on my own speculation, but from what she says… there are thousands of them, they live in camps. They have some twisted form of hierarchy, and they don't feel emotions anymore. They think that they are evolved and that we are lesser species along with the zombies," Chicago sighed trying to be brief.

"So they're just insane? How can they be coordinated if they are insane?" Wichita asked folding her arms.

"She kept talking about a matriarch that they believe is sent from god… maybe someone is pulling the strings," Chicago shrugged.

"That would make sense… yeah," Wichita said sounding excited. "The disease strikes and all of a sudden people turn to god for comfort, then when things get bad they start to lose their sanity. That is like a big neon sign saying 'take advantage of me.' Someone with sharper instincts would have immediately taken control. One lucid puppeteer for hundreds of insane puppets," she said.

"You've lost me," Tallahassee grumbled.

"Trust me. That has to be it. Someone took advantage of the disease to gain power," Wichita said.

"How's you put that together?" Chicago asked. Wichita grinned.

"Trust me. I know people. Whoever this 'matriarch' is does too. It was easy to manipulate people before z-land. I can only imagine how easy it was after," she said. Chicago hooked it together that Wichita and Little Rock would be experts in people since they seemed to have lived by manipulating them.

"Whatever, is there any immediate problem this could cause?" Tallahassee asked. Chicago smiled, his vision for the larger scope of things worked well with the others eyes for detail.

"She said they would hunt us down," Chicago said.

"Don't you think they would have done it by now?" he asked seeming unfazed by the threat.

"Not worth the risk, we should pack up and get out of here," Wichita argued.

"But unless we know where the 'camps' are we're flying blind to keep out of trouble. Give me a little more time to work Summer over," Chicago objected.

"Summer?" Wichita asked.

"That's the girls name. She had dog tags," Chicago sighed.

"Military?" Little Rock asked.

"No they looked like… I dunno, just not military," Chicago shook her head. Tallahassee looked up biting his lip.

"I don't think we should worry until we're sure she isn't just crazy," he added.

"There's too much proof to back it up babe. Like it or not these people are organized," Chicago sighed.

"We don't even know for sure that the caravan you saw was an Anarchy group," Wichita added.

"Yeah we do," Little Rock said. She pulled the digital camera out of her pocket and showed it to her sister. "If I blow this up and brighten the image… there, painted on the door," she said pointing at the screen. Wichita squinted and saw the symbol.

"Well… they were leaving right? And there was no way for them to track you. By the time they found out she was gone you guys were probably back here already," Wichita sighed trying to reason that they were relatively safe.

"That's what I was thinking," Chicago nodded. Everyone was quiet for a little bit then she took a big breath standing up straighter. "Okay, so how about this? We pack the trucks and have things all ready to go, that way we can run if we have to. We'll stay here long as we can since we have food water and lights," she said.

"And a pool," Tallahassee added.

"Right," she said ignoring him. "I'll see what else we can get out of our guest. Once we're done with her, and hopefully you're healed enough to be mobile again, we take off for Colorado if it's still supposedly safe," Chicago finished looking around for approval.

"And the others?" Wichita asked.

"I'll leave it up to you. If you want to tell them go ahead, if not," she shrugged, "we'll keep it to ourselves." Wichita bit her lip a little.

"Let's hold off for a bit," she sighed. Chicago nodded. "It'd only scare him," she added sounding like she was still trying to convince herself.

"How many survivors do you think there are? Really?" Tallahassee asked. Chicago sighed shaking her head.

"Counting the Anarchy group? I have no fucking idea. I liked it better when it was just us against the zombies. At least then it was simple," she shrugged.

"Earth is an awful big place," Wichita said.

"What going on?" Columbus asked entering the kitchen. Everyone made a poor attempt at looking natural.

"We were talking about communication," Chicago said.

"What I wouldn't give for cell phones," Little Rock added.

"Ha, what I wouldn't give for working cell phones," Chicago said grabbing her bag and dumping the contents on the table.

"Where did you get these?" Columbus asked excitedly.

"A Radio Shack," she replied. He started sifting through the phones.

"Give me a couple hours and I can have a phone for each of us," he smiled.

"How?" Tallahassee asked seeming skeptical.

"I worked at a cell phone outlet in Austin," he said.

"You're shitting me," Tallahassee smiled.

"Nope, all I need is a computer and I can hack the server," he said.

"You sound like you've done this before," Wichita smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well… I was short on money so I cut my cell expenses for a few months," he smiled.

"Oh! Call the sheriff we have a criminal here," Tallahassee said sarcastically as he moved into the den. Chicago rolled her eyes as Columbus's face flushed. "Better string him up for stealing cell phone coverage!" Tallahassee continued to rattle on as he settled onto the couch.

"Just do your thing man," she sighed touching him on the shoulder.

A couple hours later when Columbus handed out the phones Wichita wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good work babe," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**I want to say Congratulations to **LindseyRedfield **for** **catching my 'Cowboy Way' reference in the last chapter (Heads up, I intend to throw in a couple more hints {Haha blatant and obvious plagiarism of the movie actually} at the movie in upcoming chapters) The Runner up was BroodBoy (Who by the way also has a very cool Zombieland Story up)**

**I would also Like to give a visual. Summer in the story is to look like Summer Glau. I admire all of her work very much and for some reason I was her playing this character. She was awesome in the Sarah Connor Chronicles and Firefly, so this is my little love letter to her playing the creepy off beat characters :)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**'Armageddon' by Marilyn Manson (Yeah I just feel compelled to say This Is A Manson Song so it doesn't really have a clean line in it. He likes the F-word [so do I] so yeah... this is an explicit song, but since you're reading my story I assume it won't be a problem. I feel like the song exemplifies the way Anarchy is acting)**

**'Disposable Teens' by Marilyn Manson (another Manson song {see above long winded explanation} )**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!!!! Love ya'll so much!!!!**


	48. Chapter 48: History of the Tracks

Summer didn't make a peep during the morning, but Chicago held her breath all the same. After lunch she slipped away to the garage while the others covered for her. "Hey there," she said trying to sound friendly. Summer was propped up against the tool bench where Chicago had tied her. She looked lazily over at Chicago.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked sounding less than afraid. Chicago dropped what she was carrying.

"Not really," she sighed. Summer just gave an amused smile. Chicago opened a water bottle and stuck a straw in it. "Thirsty?" she asked offering it to Summer who licked her dry lips but shook her head. "You won't last long if you don't drink," Chicago said. Summer looked at her coldly as if deciding what was worse. Chicago scooted closer and held the bottle where Summer could take the straw in her mouth. The girl closed her lips tight. "Please just drink the fucking water," Chicago sighed becoming tired of the game. "Look! It's safe," she snapped drinking from the bottle. Summer watched and licked her lips again. When Chicago offered the bottle back she took the straw and drained it. "See? Not so hard now was it?" Chicago muttered. Summer wouldn't answer.

She took a deep breath and sorted through the collection of medical supplies she had brought. "I need to take a look at your leg," Chicago said.

"It'll be fine on it's own. We don't heal like you," she said. Chicago laughed as she cut away the girls dirty jeans.

"Sure," she huffed. Immediately she was wishing she hadn't let the wound sit overnight because it looked pretty bad. When she touched it Summer jumped practically growling. "Looks like you do feel pain huh?" Chicago asked as she started to clean away the dried blood. Summer just glared at her. "Chatty aren't you?" she laughed.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Summer asked.

"Because I'm just a lesser species that still has its respect for human life," Chicago replied dryly. Summer cocked her head. "You know, I'm not your mother, but you should probably think about who you're getting into bed with before you do it. If these people killed their own families to get into the club, how long do you think it will be before they start killing and eating each other? Bet no one would think twice about killing you," Chicago said thinking out loud.

"A risk like any other," Summer said. Chicago looked up immediately because the girl's tone almost sounded civil and lucid.

"But why take it when you could cut back?" Chicago asked.

"Have you actually ever been out in the real world? This isn't new. Join the people in power to survive," Summer replied. Chicago nodded and continued to work.

"So then there are two types of you. The ones who are actually so insane they buy into the bullshit and those of you playing along to survive?" she offered. Summer didn't answer. "And I'm still not sure which one you are," she added.

"You and me both," Summer said. Chicago decided this girl had problems but definitely wasn't as crazy as she initially thought. "I sold my soul so I could survive. Thought it would be easy," she said smiling through the pain. Chicago watched as Summer completely transformed.

"Nothing is ever as it seems," Chicago said softly as she bandaged the girl's leg.

"I never was close to them and they hated me and I thought it would be easy to just kill them to save myself… I was wrong," she shrugged as tears cut through the dirt on her face. Chicago gritted her teeth wondering if it was all a trick, but the performance was awful convincing to be a ploy.

"Well what's done is done," she said falling on the tried and true statement. Summer took a deep breath swallowing her tears before she brought her knees to her chest trying to get away from Chicago's touch. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Summer shook her head. "Maybe I can get you some clean clothes," she offered. The girl shook her head again. Chicago was about to give up and retreat for a little while when she spotted a good cut on Summers upper arm. "At least let me clean that," she sighed trying to get a better look as Summer struggled to get away.

"No!" she objected, but it was too lat and Chicago's eyes went wide as she saw the track marks on her arm. Summer quit struggling as Chicago stared. "Yeah," she said as if to confirm all the questions that were running amuck in Chicago's head. "It's amazing how fast and easy it is to fuck your life up," she smiled as Chicago tore her eyes away.

"Heroin?" she asked.

"Morphine actually," Summer replied coolly.

"I take it that's why you weren't so close to your parents," Chicago asked as she started cleaning the cut.

"Well… it was complicated," Summer replied.

"You seem pretty…" Chicago looked for the words.

"I went through my withdrawal already… I've been clean for almost a month… still feels like I have a big chunk missing though," she said. Chicago wrapped the wound.

"So are you confirming a stereotype here?" she asked. Summer laughed sadly.

"Not really. I grew up in this shit. Mom and dad were junkies, my brothers were always in and out of jail… I wasn't one of those girls who got into collage and went crazy doing drugs… I grew up on the streets doing whatever came my way. That's why this dog eat dog shit that's happening now hasn't been that much of a loop for me," she said looking Chicago straight on in the eyes.

"And you're cool with that? You're not looking for anything more?" Chicago asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then why not just give up?" the older woman asked.

"I've tried to kill myself before," Summer said showing scars on her wrists. "Didn't really work out. I figure now I have a chance at least. I'm going to survive and maybe I'll come out on top. Live life fast and hard you know?" she shrugged.

"And if I dangled a shot of morphine in front of you?" Chicago asked.

"Don't think I'm saying I'm reformed. I'm not. If I could get the stuff I would shoot up until I overdosed, but I've tried and I can't get my hands on any," she shook her head. Chicago bit her lip. "So you're looking down on me now right?" Summer asked.

"No," Chicago replied. "But I have no tolerance for this shit. Summer I'll only say it once. You have an out. Stick with us and we can survive," Chicago said before fully thinking out the implications of what she was saying.

"Not likely. I know my people. Sooner or later you'll have to face them and you'll just be another notch on someone's knife," Summer replied.

"I suppose it's good that you said that because in truth I can't trust you. My family comes first," Chicago said deciding to give a little emotional jab at the girl before she returned to the house.

Inside she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "Can't save everyone," she whispered to herself. After collecting her thoughts she moved into the den where Tallahassee was struggling to change into his favorite purple shirt. She walked up behind him and helped pulling it down over his head gently.

"Thanks babe," he said as she moved around and plopped into a recliner. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the expression she wore.

"She's not insane," Chicago sighed rubbing her temple.

"To what degree?" he asked.

"She's just not… She was with Anarchy to stay alive… not because she's buying into all their religious bullshit," Chicago replied throwing up her hands.

"Is there a problem with this?" he asked not realizing what Chicago was wrestling with.

"A very big one! What will we do with her? We can't just send her back to that they'll kill her," Chicago said.

"Oh no! We are not keeping that crazy little bitch!" Tallahassee said realizing what was happening finally.

"Then what?" she asked standing up and pacing around the room.

"I don't know, but… Chicago we can't save everyone we come across," he said not aiming to be cross, but fully wanting to make his point.

"I know!" she snapped grabbing the mantle of the fireplace. "I know," she repeated getting her voice under control again. "I just… Life is _so_ precious… and we're strong and she's not and she needs us," Chicago said slowly. Tallahassee took a deep breath scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Okay," he said finally. Chicago turned around looking at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I said okay," he sighed.

"Okay what?" she asked unable to grasp what was happening.

"Okay you can try to get this girl back on her feet… do whatever you want. We're already dragging a bunch of dead weight how bad could it be?" he shrugged.

"No Tal… I just don't know what to do with her. I mean I don't even know if she's not playing me. If I untie her she might kill us all," Chicago sighed walking over and sitting down on his lap. He put his hands around her waist as she rested her head against his neck.

"I trust your judgment," he said. She looked at him. "Whatever you want to do I'll back you up," he smiled gently.

"You just saying that?" she asked.

"No, I mean it," he replied.

"You just know the golden rule don't you?" she smiled.

"What rule is that?" he asked playing dumb.

"Always listen to your girl," she whispered in his ear. He gave a winning smile.

"Seriously, whatever you want to do is fine by me and do you know why?" he asked before pecking her on the cheek.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you handle the business side of things I have nothing to worry about except kicking ass and finding the GD Twinkies," he smiled. She laughed and kissed him again.

"Then we _do_ make good partners," she smiled.

* * *

**Yes, a boring chapter I know, but essential to Summer in later chapters, so thanks for bearing with me** :)

**Song:**

**'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit**

**I own Nothing**


	49. Chapter 49: Incentive Part One

When Chicago finally got herself together enough to face the horror that was being kept in the garage she took a pile of clothes and tossed them down beside Summer. "So help me I will put a hole through you if you try anything," she sighed as she cut the girl loose. Summer just looked up at her. "Go on get changed," Chicago said keeping her gun pointed at her.

Summer reluctantly changed into new jeans and a t-shirt. Chicago re-tied her hands and feet afterwards. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"What are you planning on doing?" Summer asked offhandedly. Chicago gave her a confused look. "Because we both know it's gonna end one of two ways. You either have to kill me, or let me go," she said.

"What if there was a door number three?" Chicago asked.

"How can you take it? How do you know I won't kill you?" Summer asked reading Chicago perfectly.

"I don't," she replied. "But I can't see why you would," Chicago added.

"I don't see a reason not to. You put a hole in me and tied me up," Summer said.

"After you rammed your truck into us," Chicago argued.

"Sure, but still," Summer shrugged.

"I think you might not kill us because you'll be smart enough to realize your chances with us are a lot better than with anyone else," Chicago said. Summer was quiet reflecting on the idea. "Take your time to mull it over," Chicago added walking away again.

"I could think it over a lot better if I had a shower," Summer said making Chicago turn around. The girl smiled slyly.

"I'll let you take a bath in trade for the locations of the nearest camps," Chicago said.

"How do you know I won't lie?" Summer asked.

"Will you lie?" Chicago asked aiming the gun at her.

"You won't use that thing," Summer smiled.

"So this is now just a stand off huh? Both of us thinking the other is a liar," Chicago said.

"It's a problem because neither one of us have any incentive to believe the other," Summer smiled in a manner that screamed how amusing she found the situation. Chicago spun the pistol and put it in the back of her jeans.

"True enough," she nodded.

"I could do it you know?" Summer sighed. Chicago looked at her saying 'what?' with her eyes. "I would kill you first, then the injured one, by that time the older girl would come around the corner and I'd shoot her. The kid next, and I assume there are several others, but from what you guys say they are the 'weak links'," she said. Chicago shifted on her feet. For some reason the way Summer spoke wasn't unsettling even though she was depicting death of everyone that Chicago loved.

"Yeah? Does this mean I should shoot you now?" Chicago asked. Summer shook her head.

"It's not worth it," she sighed. "If I kill you now I'm loosing an asset."

"When did we become assets?" Chicago asked becoming lost.

"That's for me to know," Summer smiled.

"Do you want a shower or not?" Chicago asked. Summer nodded. "Then tell me where the camps are," Chicago repeated. Summer sighed.

"I don't know where most of them are, but I came from the one in New York," she said.

"You came all the way from New York?" she asked.

"We've been migrating capital to capital until the matriarch finds someplace she wants to settle," Summer replied. Chicago bent over and untied her.

"The bathroom is upstairs, but we have to be very discreet because some of my friends still don't know you're here," Chicago sighed. Summer nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the garage and to the stairs. Dashing up and into the bathroom Chicago shut the door and locked it. "Make it fast," she said.

Summer wasn't modest and stripped naked in a matter of seconds. She got in the shower and drew the curtain letting the water run over her skin. When she was done Chicago marveled at how different the girl looked. Trying not to stare she still couldn't help but notice some of the scars that Summer had on her body. "You want to know what my favorite one is?" Summer asked.

"Favorite what?" Chicago asked.

"This one right here," Summer said pointing to a pink line that ran down the side of her ribs. "I had a boyfriend who thought it would be fun to go to this hardcore Latino bar. I played along and before the night was out I was in the emergency room. He didn't even live through the night. I took down seven guys before I passed out," she smiled remembering the night fondly.

"You're pretty good looking for living a life like that," Chicago said.

"Yeah, well… I played a lot smarter than most of the skank you would see in my 'hood," she replied dressing herself again. Chicago took great care getting Summer back to the garage without detection and after tying her up again she went back in the house.

"Everyone in the kitchen please," she called. The family gathered. "We have to tell them," she said addressing Wichita. Everyone was thoroughly confused by Chicago's decision, but helped explain the ins and outs of Anarchy as best they could. Columbus took the news like anything else, with excessive worry, while his parents seemed pretty much unfazed.

After all was said and done Chicago brought Summer into the house and allowed her to eat at the table much to the disapproval of Wichita and Dad. Chicago appeased them by keeping summers hands tied, but she knew on the inside a knot wouldn't be enough to hold the girl should she want to get loose. Summer didn't speak a word, but did eat two cans of soup without pause.

The meal was more than tense and afterwards Chicago took Summer back to the garage. "I think that went well," she said as she tied Summer to the tool cabinet again. "A good first impression."

"I don' want to impress them. Get it straight I'm not going to be a part of your little family. Got it?" she sighed. Chicago stood and shrugged.

"Whatever. Goodnight," she said closing the door. Chicago was so disheartened by the ending note of the day she went downstairs and after changing into some pajama pants sprawled out on the bed face down.

Tallahassee rolled over unable to look at the same spot on the den ceiling any longer. He got up and made his way to the stairs leading down into the dark basement. He crept down them silently and approached the bed.

Chicago raised her head as he sat down on the bed. "Hey babe," she sighed.

"Hey," he replied. She put her face back into the pillow folding her arms above her head. "Still worrying about the girl?" he asked. She didn't respond and he sighed. He looked at her for a long time. Her black sports bra covered the space around her shoulder blades, but the rest of her back was bare and the loose pajama pants hung just above her butt.

He reached out running the heel of his hand from the small of her back up to her neck. "Oh god!" she gasped into the pillow. He scooted closer and continued massaging her back. "Don't stop," she breathed as he worked to relax her muscles.

"You're pretty tense," he said.

"Need I remind you there are zombies everywhere?" she chuckled. He laughed in response and continued to run his hands over her skin. She shuddered when his lips picked up where his hands had left off. Tallahassee worked his way up until he was kissing her neck and she rolled over kissing him back. It always surprised Chicago how incredibly gentle he could be.

She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the comfort that his touch brought and as the kiss deepened she found herself starting to relax. "It will be okay," he whispered into her ear.

"I wish it was just us again. No parents, no Anarchy, no Summer. Just you, me, and the kids," she sighed.

"I could go for just you and me," he chuckled.

"Mmm-s'that so?" she purred.

"Maybe we can get a few days of you and me," he said. She smiled as he held her close. "You know? Just get a nice little house or something and lay around for a few days. Just the two of us," he smiled. She took a deep breath as he kissed the side of her neck causing chills to cascade through her.

"You're a good sweet talker," she smiled.

"I try," he whispered. She settled down beside him and slept easily that night. He didn't have much trouble sleeping either with her resting peacefully at his side. They only woke up when the disturbing ring of Chicago's cell phone shattered the silence.

* * *

**Yeah, Sorry about the very big cliff-hanger there :) *Evil Grin* I know it sucks but I'm going to bed right now (because I ate way too much turkey today) and I was like I wanna put this much up tonight. I promise I won't get in the habit of putting up half chapters like this.**

**Song for this Chapter:**

**'The Last Man' by Clint Mansell (This is from the Fountain soundtrack and I highly recomend the whole CD it was just and awesome movie and peice of scoring)**

**I own Nothing!  
**

**Night! Love Ya'll!  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Incentive Part Two

Little Rock was moving around her room drawing as she paced the floor. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't capture the action scene she had stuck in her head. Eventually she gave up tossing the sketchbook and pencil onto her bed. She moved to the window and parted the curtains resting her forehead against the glass like always.

Her stomach dropped to the floor when she spotted a figure standing in the side yard. Stone still the shadowy form didn't move. She didn't move either and stood motionless watching and waiting, hoping perhaps she had fallen asleep, but then at last the figure moved. Slowly it shambled around to face the house.

Fearing being spotted Little Rock slowly closed the curtains again and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Chicago asked flipping open the phone.

"There's a zombie in the side yard," Little Rock hissed into her phone.

"What!" Chicago snapped sitting straight up in bed. Tallahassee rolled around searching for his boots beside the bed.

"A Zombie! In the side yard! I don't think it knows we're in here yet. It's just standing there," Little Rock hissed.

"Okay, stay calm! Don't turn any lights on. Wake the others up and gather your things. No lights no sounds, do you understand me?" Chicago ordered jumping out of bed.

"Yeah I'm way ahead of you," Little Rock replied before shutting her phone.

"How many?" Tallahassee asked.

"Just one, but where there's one there's sure to be more," Chicago replied pulling on her clothes.

"So we're leaving?" he asked getting up.

"Not outside the realm of possibility is it?" she smiled throwing on her belt that held her katana. "Get everyone in the cars I'll go check it out," she said before dashing up the stairs.

On the second floor Chicago could hear the scurry of the others. She made her way to the patio slipping through the glass door silently. On hyper alert she crept through the dark of night until she spotted the rogue zombie. It made muffled gurgles as it stood fixated on some unseen point. Chicago looked around deciding it was alone. She slowly slowly pulled her sword out and prepared to charge, but as she stepped forward a stick cracked beneath her boot.

The zombie spun around and charged making a horrible racket. She couldn't believe the blinding speed of the creature. Using the things own momentum she held the blade firm and allowed him to run himself through. She twisted and pulled sideways spilling it's insides onto the grass. Another chop took its head from its shoulders, but everything had happened too late and the woods were spilling zombies into the haven that the house had been.

Screams from the inside of the house attracted Chicago's attention and she sprinted back. "No! Little Rock!" she shouted praying she wouldn't be too late. The kid was cornered in the kitchen by three zombies. Chicago shot the first two knowing she couldn't get there in time. As she pulled the trigger a third time the gun jammed and she felt her heart sink. There was no time to bargain with fate and she was powerless as the zombie hurtled towards Little Rock.

Tallahassee grabbed the offending zombie by the back of its neck while his other hand grabbed the zombie's tattered clothes. He hoisted the monster ripping it back and flipping it over the kitchen table. The zombie's neck made a gruesome and very audible crack while Tallahassee made a very audible shout of pain. His hand went to his side as he gripped the table for support.

Chicago run up shooting another zombie that attempted to come in from the den after fixing her gun. "You both okay?" She panted. Little Rock grabbed a rifle from under the counter and shot another zombie.

"I'm okay," she replied picking up her bag again. Tallahassee grunted too crippled by pain to answer. Chicago came to his side completely lost in concern.

"Babe?" she asked putting a hand around him.

"Fine, get the others," he grunted. Chicago spun around but the others were coming to them along with a horde following behind. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her mind was racing ahead to figure out the next step. "Cars now!" Tallahassee said standing up through the pain.

Chicago spun around and shot a zombie that was between them and the door to the garage. She kicked the door open and immediately started shooting at the zombies that had found their way in through a window. Summer was on the floor screaming. Chicago saw the girl kick the zombies back and fight with amazing success despite being tied up.

Chicago and Little Rock cleared the room with a few well aimed shots. Columbus was busy with his parents while Tallahassee and Wichita closed the door trying to barricade it as more and more zombies slammed against it.

Little Rock threw her bags into the truck and jumped into the drivers seat starting the car. Chicago ran back to the door trying to help hold the horde off. Wichita moved away helping Columbus. All of them moved in a manner that could only be choreographed by panic. She jumped into the truck with her sister while Columbus took the wheel of his parents car.

"Go get in I'll hold this," Chicago grunted to Tallahassee who didn't argue and got in the back of the truck with the girls. Chicago at that moment realized how screwed she really was. With one hand she shot at the window where zombies were streaming in. With the other she was holding the doorknob while she put her full weight on the door to keep it closed. However, the zombies on the other side were far too strong and were starting to push it open little by little.

"When I open the doors they'll be all over us!" she shouted to the cars thinking about the garage doors that were starting to rattle.

"Hey what about me!" Summer shouted.

"Leave her! Hit the button and lets go!" Tallahassee said keeping his door open. Chicago glanced around and her gun ran out of ammo.

"Go!" She shouted to Little Rock.

"Do not read without her!" Tallahassee barked.

"Go now!" Chicago screamed before hitting the button that would lift the garage door. Little Rock trusted that Chicago new what she was doing and threw the car into reverse. Tallahassee pulled his door shut just in time to keep it from being ripped off as both of the cars sped off.

Chicago stuffed a wooden doorstop under the door knowing it would only buy her a couple seconds. The vehicles cleared some of the zombies away giving her enough time to cut Summer lose and pull the girl to her feet. "Do you have enough incentive to trust me now?" she snapped.

"Later!" Summer hissed assessing all three of their possible exits. All three had zombies, but the door back to the house had the fewest. Chicago pulled out her katana and started to clear a path. Summer grabbed a crowbar and promptly put it through a nearby zombies eye socket. "Hey!" she shouted to Chicago who looked back only briefly. "Lets go up!" she shouted jumping up and grabbing a cord that hung from a door in the ceiling. As the creaky wooden ladder to the attic descended Chicago was convinced Summer was on her side at least for now.

They climbed the ladder and began running across the rafters only to discover that there were no windows or other doors. Summer let out a long steam of profanities because the zombies were starting to enter after them. "Come on!" Chicago shouted pushing Summer off the rafter and onto the weak plaster below. They fell completely through into the room below. Together they stood up and ran for the window. "After you," Chicago said looking at the drop down to the deck of the pool. Summer rolled her eyes and gave Chicago a shove sending her out the window and onto the wood.

In too much of a hurry to be concerned if she was hurt or not Chicago got back to her feet as Summer landed beside her. They both had their heads on a swivel looking for trouble. Chicago pulled out her phone as she started to run, but it was knocked from her hand as a zombie tackled her. She flailed her arms but nothing was there to grab and she fell backwards into the pool with the zombie on top of her. Summer picked up the phone and placed it on a table as she watched Chicago struggle in the water with the monster.

Chicago couldn't see anything but a blur of bubbles that were fast escaping her lungs, but managed to grab the zombie's throat and keep the teeth at bay. Summer watched nervously pacing back and forth along the side of the pool. "Come on!" she panted hoping Chicago would kill it.

Under the water Chicago was struggling. She couldn't get back to the surface with the thrashing zombie on top of her, despite being in the shallow end, and in the water she couldn't generate enough force for a decent hit. Closing her mouth and eyes she focused on not sharing any fluids with the zombie.

"Come on!" Summer hissed for the last time before diving in and dragging the zombie off of Chicago. She twisted its head until its neck snapped then reached back into the water and pulled Chicago to the surface. "No no no!" she hissed realizing Chicago wasn't moving anymore. Pulling Chicago onto the wooden deck Summer rubbed her back trying to rouse her. "Come on Chicago!" she hissed trying to get the older woman back. As Chicago started to cough and move around Summer jumped up flipping her wet hair out of her face and kicked a zombie back into the water.

Chicago rolled onto her hands and knees trying to get up as she coughed and sputtered. "Come on get up we have to go," Summer said grabbing her around the waist and making her get up. She pressed the cell phone into Chicago's hands before pulling her along into the woods.

They ran and ran until the sounds of zombies had faded completely away. Only then would Summer stop. "Catch your breath," she panted to Chicago who was still seeing stars from the pool incident.

"You could have let me drown," she panted putting her hands on her knees.

"And you could have left me tied up. We're even," Summer replied. Chicago shivered realizing how cold it was. "We need to get to a road so the others can pick you up," she added looking around at the woods that seemed to be the same in every direction. Chicago chose to ignore the problem of what would happen when they reached a road.

Trying to pick a direction and just go straight they eventually stumbled out of the woods onto a highway. Chicago dialed the phone hoping it wasn't too wet to work. Tallahassee answered on the first ring. "Chicago?" he asked.

"We're alright," she replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Standing on highway three somewhere," she said looking at a road sign.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," he replied.

"We're going to keep moving. If we find a mile marker I'll call you back," she said.

"Okay," he said before she hung up the phone. Summer was busy looking for a weapon amongst the wreckage that was littering the road. After finding a short metal bar she looked at Chicago.

"Ready?" she asked. Chicago smiled and pulled out her katana resting it on her shoulder.

"After you."

* * *

**:) Happy thanksgiving!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**'Reload' by Rob Zombie**

**'Wasting Time' by Red**

**'Lost My Way' by Finger Eleven (This one is for Summer)**

**I own Nothing.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	51. Chapter 51: Mommy

It had taken a while, but Chicago at last heard the sound of approaching trucks. Ignoring the possibility that it could be Anarchy and not her friends she waiting until the trucks were in sight.

Tallahassee didn't even wait for the truck to be at a complete stop before he had the door open. "Let's go," he said. Chicago put her sword away and moved to get into the truck. She looked back over her shoulder at Summer.

"Well come on," she said. Summer didn't move and looked past Chicago to Tallahassee. Chicago looked back to see what the issue was. He was still undecided at the time, but as soon as he saw that Summer was looking to him for approval he sighed.

"Oh, fine," he said rolling his eyes and scooting over in the seat so she would have a place to sit. Chicago leaned over and kissed him. As he readjusted his hat he shot a smile. Summer shut the door and the trucks hit the road.

Somewhere near the border of Missouri they pulled over and everyone staggered from the car stiff from travel. "Why don't you guys go blow off some steam," Tallahassee said giving Little Rock a small push towards the unsuspecting tourist stand. Columbus and Wichita took Summer along as they followed the kid, while his parents sat in the car fighting about some old folded road map.

He looked at her dead on and folded his arms across his chest as she pumped gas. "Chicago I won't lie I_ really_ don't like this," he said. She turned around looking at him. "We are now members of a party of eight…_Eight_," he said for emphasis.

"Is there a problem with that number?" she asked. Tallahassee took his hat off scratching his head.

"Octopus," he said putting his hat back on his head. She looked at him and nodded beginning to think what sanity the cowboy had held onto finally just wriggled away. "You want to know why people eat octopus? It's because they have so many damn legs! There all wiggly and clumsy and it's because they have eight… eight neurotic, homicidal, short legs," he said gesturing to the different members of their party. Chicago cracked a smile loving Tallahassee's on the fly reasoning. She took the gas nozzle out of the car and put it away. As she put the gas cap back on and closed the little flap she formulated all the argument she would need.

Turning to him Chicago put her hands on her hips and looked at him with her best smile. "What leg am I?" she asked. He took a deep breath shrugging.

"You're whatever part of the brain that tells the octopus it's a good idea to keep growing legs," he said. Chicago couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Okay, and what leg are you?" she asked. Tallahassee looked at her with a vacant stare.

"I won't lie. I know you're fishing, but I have not idea what you want me to say," he sighed. She laughed again and put her arms around his shoulder.

"You are the big tough arm," she smiled.

"Babe I feel we are venturing away from the issue at hand," he said putting his arms around her waist.

"Look I know you're scared and nervous, but I think that's just completely natural for people in our position," she said honestly.

"What position is that?" he asked seriously lost.

"Well you know… you and me… just having a relationship of sorts," she shrugged finding it weird how awkward it was getting.

"Yeah, but darlin' this isn't like we're starting a little family of our own you know? I did not sign up for this. We haven't known each other that long and, all be it that we've gone through some weird shit together all ready we definitely wouldn't be starting a family this soon if, you know," he said so fast Chicago wasn't sure he breathed during the spiel.

"This is very true and I think you make a valid point that we definitely are not ready to be committed to each other or anything," she said nodding. "However, this is bigger than us." He sighed again having been afraid she would say something like that.

"Bigger than us?" he asked. She nodded. "Chicago not so long ago I was free as the wind, then I made the mistake of picking up the little spit fuck, next thing I know I'm saddled with the girls, then you, and his parents and this girl…. I just am really," he shook his head. She let go of him.

"Saddled?' she asked becoming angry at the word.

"Well… not with you, just… them," he shook his head in an attempt to back pedal.

"I gave you a chance to walk away so you wouldn't be saddled anymore," she snapped.

"Look babe, I didn't mean that. I just feel… a little, you know, weird having all of this dropped into my lap," he said. Her jaw dropped in shock that he could continue to fuck up like this.

"I cannot believe you," she said.

"No no no! I mean-" he tried again but she held up her hand.

"Just stop," she hissed before getting in the drivers seat. Like a dog who had been beaten he got in the passenger seat as the kids returned from destroying the station. Chicago didn't speak the rest of the evening. Tallahassee just grumbled short answers when one of the girls in the back dared to break the silence.

Chicago pulled over eventually having no clue where they were and pointed at the pawn shop across the road. "Pawn shops mean guns," she said putting the car in park. "Go clear it out, take Columbus with you," she sighed making it clear that the girls needed to leave her and Tallahassee alone. They didn't argue. After the doors were shut she unclipped her seatbelt and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said looking over at him.

Tallahassee was taken completely by surprise. He had expected she was still mad. "For what?" he asked dumbly.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier… or said any of what I did," she sighed. "I keep wanting to push shit on you and it's not fair. Really, you're the one keeping a level head and I'm just… progressively getting more and more carried away," she said. He ran his tongue along his cheek.

"S'ok," he shrugged.

"No it's not," she insisted. "I just… I am so afraid of being alone again and I love all of you so much. I would do anything to make us a family and I know that I've been pushing that on all of you when it's not my place. I know that getting attached to people in zombieland is just asking for trouble, but I don't care, because I'm not so afraid of losing something that I won't try to have it," she said. He nodded slowly. "But I realize that you and the kids might not feel that way and I shouldn't be trying to make us into something we're not and I'm sorry," she said spilling her guts into the car. He was just about to say something as she began to talk again. "And as far as the way I feel about you and you feel about me I know that really we can't be-"

"Now hold on there," he said interrupting her. "Before you continue to yammer on about how you're making a mistake at every turn let me clear a couple things up. One: I suffer no illusions that I am not a part of some bizarre family and to be honest I like it for the most part, but don't tell Columbo that I said that. Two: you aren't pushing anything on anyone. Three: As far as the way we feel about each other," he placed a hand on her cheek, "there are no rules to what we can and can't do, so don't even start that bull." She smiled.

"So you're not mad that I was being a bitch?" she asked leaning into his hand.

"I've been in with bigger bitches," he smirked good naturedly.

"And you don't feel like I'm chaining you down?" she asked.

"If you're worried that I'm seeing other women you can relax," he smiled. She laughed before leaning over to kiss him. "Besides where else in the world would I go besides where you and the kids are?" he asked. She grinned knowing all at once that although he would never admit it he needed company just like anyone else.

As he kissed her again pulling her closed she shivered. "You need to stop taking everything so seriously anyway," he said. She licked her lips. "No one gets out alive in the end," he smiled. She kissed him again but harder.

Of course as they started to get into it the kids came back and forced them apart. "Gross," Little Rock said.

"Nothing wrong with a little peck," Tallahassee replied.

"I think you were the one chewing gum when we got out of the car though," Summer said in a very deadpan voice as she packed away the new guns. Chicago froze embarrassed that Summer noticed and contemplated swallowing the gum. Little Rock looked ill while Wichita laughed so hard she thought she might pee. Tallahassee just fumbled around until her found the package of gum.

"I think we should stay the night here. The place is a fortress and it even has a garage," Columbus said as he leaned against driver side door. Chicago looked to Tallahassee for approval.

"I could care less. No where is comfortable," Tallahassee shrugged. Chicago looked back at the other.

"Okay get the ca-Columbus watch it!" she shouted spotting the zombie heading for the other car. Columbus jumped unprepared for a fight, but began moving.

"Mom!" he shouted getting around the car. She was panicking already as the undead slammed against her side of the car. There were only a handful of zombies, but the threat was real as they broke the window without trouble. Chicago, Wichita and Summer got out of their car.

Mom was screaming and Dad was shouting and Columbus shot his double barrel twice missing both times. Not taking time to reload he dropped the gun and ran forward without a plan. The girls were on his heels. Chicago and Wichita both stopped a safe distance away and began shooting at the zombies. Summer ran forward content to attack the zombies up close with the weapons nature had given her. She grabbed Columbus pulling him out of harms way. "Get the other side open!" she ordered. Columbus scrambled around the hood. Unfortunately the trucks doors wouldn't lock and unlock properly after Summer had rammed Chicago and Little Rock a few days prior.

Summer grabbed a zombie and beat its head against the trucks side as she kicked one of its partners down. Chicago and Wichita shot the zombies as Summer downed them until finally the last one was still. She panted and brushed her hair out of her face as more screeching came from the buildings along the street. She gritted her teeth and ran towards the onslaught.

"Hold on," Tallahassee said as he slid into the driver's seat. Little Rock crawled into the passenger seat and buckled up. He slammed the accelerator making a U-turn and aimed for the zombies. "Double points if I can roll 'em on the hood," he laughed.

Chicago and Wichita reloaded chasing after Summer who had gotten herself surrounded. They watched as the horde fell one at a time to the girl who kicked and hit and grabbed and tossed each zombie as if it were nothing. "Streets raised her," Chicago shrugged.

"Mom! Mom!" Columbus's voice was filled with panic making both the girls turn.

"Oh no," Wichita breathed. Columbus had his mother in his arms on the ground beside the truck. He was in tears and his father was standing beside the mess with his head in his hands. Chicago's stomach dropped when she saw all the blood coating Mom.

"Shit," she panted as they both jogged over.

"Mom! Mom please! No!" Columbus cried rocking back and forth gently. Wichita and Chicago bowed their head because it was all too clear by how still Mom was that she would never open her eyes again.

Wichita stooped beside Columbus in an attempt to be of comfort while Chicago turned her back unable to see the people around her in such pain. Summer was still fighting while Tallahassee and Little Rock picked the zombies off in the truck. The sky was grey with threatening rain clouds and as she looked up as if on cue it started to rain.

Summer Tallahassee and Little Rock polished off the zombies and turned their attention towards the other. Each was silent and respectful watching Columbus cry for his mother. Dad beat his fist against the trucks hood in frustration. Chicago sighed as the rain soaked everyone through. Tallahassee got out of the truck and instinctively slipped his hand around her waist as he watched the younger mans display of heartbreak. Little Rock came to Chicago's other side and took her hand. Chicago pulled the child close as she cried.

"We need to go, it's not safe here," Summer said eventually. Her voice wasn't laden with emotion, but something in her eyes told Chicago that she felt bad for what had happened.

"We have to bury her," Columbus said hoarsely. Chicago looked at Tallahassee knowing that they both were thinking the same thing.

"Columbus, we don't have time. It's raining, its getting dark, we have no idea where we are," she sighed wishing she could agree with him.

"We can't just leave her out in the street!" he shouted still clutching his mother's corpse. Dad for once said nothing. He just walked along away from his family and got into the other truck closing the door behind himself.

"I got a better idea," Tallahassee said. Chicago looked at him still holding Little Rock. "Little one, get the boom out of the truck. Rest of you get whatever dry wood you can find, anything that can burn," he said. Tallahassee moved forward still walking stiffly from his own juries and knelt beside Columbus. "Viking used to burn their dead," he said softly folding the corpse's hands across her stomach. Columbus's eyes were red as he looked at his older companion. "What do you say we send her off with a bang?" Tallahassee asked.

Half an hour later they were in the car. Chicago lit the fuse next to the pyre and ran back to the truck hopping in as they drove away. Little Rock along with everyone else counted the seconds until at last a large explosion happened. The car was dead silent. No prayers were said. The only words Chicago thought she heard were whispered by Columbus from where he sat in the very back of the truck next to the supplies. "Goodbye Mommy."

* * *

**A little darker than my normal stuff, but yeah. Hope ya like it.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**'Sinnerman (Felix Da Housecat's remix)' by Nina Simone**

**I own nothing.**

**Love Ya'll!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Tear Stone

**This one is a really short chapter. I'M SO SORRY It took me so long, but my finals are just about to do me in. I had real trouble getting the chapter right and I'm still not happy with it, but I want to move on. Please post any helpful revisions you think of and maybe I can improve it later. BTW I have some new fics up that I am writing if anyone is interested :)  
**

**Song:**

**'Breath Me' by Sia**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eventually when they stopped the truck at a nice house in a quiet neighborhood everyone clamored out of the vehicle like clowns from a clown car, but there was no cheer. Chicago Wichita Summer and Little Rock went inside to clear the house leaving the mostly useless men outside. When they cleared all of the rooms and deemed the house safe work began on fortifying their stronghold. Bolting the doors and boarding up the windows didn't take too long and before she knew it Chicago was watching her flock settle in to sleep.

Summer took to the couch aiming herself at the door where she sat motionless and unblinking. Chicago started to suspect the girl was sleeping with her eyes open before she moves shifting slightly. Dad had disappeared into a bedroom almost as soon as the house was locked down. Wichita was curled up in the next room with Little Rock. As Chicago stood outside of the room she could hear the quiet sniffles of the child and her heart broke.

Tallahassee put a hand on her shoulder gently and she turned to him putting her own hand up to touch his. "I'll take watch tonight," she said looking for a topic that wasn't painful.

"She'll be okay," he said in a hushed voice proving he wasn't afraid of what needed to be said. Chicago nodded knowing that the child was resilient enough to recover.

"I'm more worried about Columbus," she replied. Tallahassee looked at his feet and she saw a glint of softness in his eyes.

"He'll find a way to deal with it," he sighed. She crossed her arms trying to hold herself.

"But we have to give him time," she said to assure herself that Tallahassee was thinking the same thing as her.

"I know. Chicago, the kid isn't a quitter. He's a peppy little coward, but when it comes time he nuts up," Tallahassee said rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled weakly.

"I figured. Why else would you stick with him this long?" she whispered. Tallahassee nodded before kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight babe," he said before moving past her to the last bedroom. As the door clicked shut she turned and went back to the living room.

"Where is he?" she asked. Summer was stone still.

"I think he went out the window in the kitchen," she replied without moving. Chicago sighed and went to investigate. Sure enough the kitchen window was ajar. She climbed out landing on the soft grass with a muffled curse. As she got to her feet she looked for him, but saw no trace of the young man.

Chicago was motionless listening. The thing that made zombieland most eerie was the stillness of the whole world. There were no cars or train in the distance. No TV set up too loud in the next house over. The lack of human sounds made the air feel stagnant every second of everyday.

When at last she heard the sound she's been waiting for it baffled her because it wasn't coming from any particular direction. It sounded like it was straight up. She followed it until at last she could see the shape of Columbus. A smile graced her lips against her will when she saw him in the hammock. It was a good five or six feet in the air tied between to trees. How he had managed it she didn't know.

"Columbus?" she said gently. Chicago heard him wipe his sleeve across his face trying to hide his tears.

"Yeah?" he said trying to act normal, but still sounding clogged up.

"I was just checking on you," she shrugged. He didn't reply. "Do you need some company?" she asked after a long pause.

"Sure," he replied less than convincingly. She climbed up in the tree and clambered into the netted hammock beside him. Columbus maintained a distance from her becoming as stiff and distant as he had the night they arrived at his house.

"I'm really sorry Columbus, you know if we could have done anything we would have," she sighed allowing herself to gravitate towards the center of the hammock. He sank in a little too.

"I know," he replied sounding broken. She flinched when she saw the pistol in his hand, but said nothing. After her own attempt she had realized nothing felt worse than when others don't trust you with your own life.

"I want you to have this," she said removing the golden chain from around her neck. She pressed it into his hand. "It's a tear stone," she said in a voice not above a whisper. He turned the smooth pendant over in his hands. "Michael's family had a lot of Native American ancestry. They had a tradition that when someone died someone close to them would take the necklace and wear it. You're supposed to put all your sorrow into it. Then when the person with the necklace dies someone close to them takes it and does the same, so on and so forth. Michael got it from his grandmother and she got it from her mother and her mother got it from her great grandmother," she said thinking about all the history in the little stone.

"I can't take this," he shook his head. "It means more to you than to me," he added. She pressed it back into his hand.

"I insist," she said softly. He sighed and slipped it in his pocket. She rested her head against him. He sighed again looking up at the stars.

"I almost killed her when I was born," he said suddenly. "She was so sick, and the doctors said she could never have another kid. Being the only child I was… everything to her, and in hindsight I think that's what screwed us," he said as the situation turned dark. Chicago folded her arms fighting against the cold. "She was so afraid of loosing me… did everything she could to protect me. Dad was always working so he didn't have much hand in it… She took care of me and I couldn't protect her," he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault… zombies just… they find a way," she shook her head. Columbus played with the gun in his hand. "I know that there's nothing I can say that will be of comfort, so I'm not going to batter you with a bunch of lame cliché speeches… just know that the only one who blames you is you," she said softly. He shook his head.

"Tell that to my dad," he said.

"Oh, Columbus, your father doesn't blame you," she replied.

"I'd love to believe you," he sighed, "but somehow I doubt it. He'll find a way to make it my fault."

"Columbus, I love you and I refuse to let that asshole, despite the fact he's your father, hurt you. It's tough enough to lose someone, you don't need anyone making it worse," she said. He gave a small smile.

"I love him but he's difficult," he replied. She sighed realizing that they were squished against each other.

"Focus on keeping your own head above water. I promise the rest of use will be here to back you up," she said feeling like the conversation had gone cold. He just nodded and relaxed sinking into the netting of the hammock.

"Sure," he sighed. Chicago closed her eyes beginning to fall asleep. "That's what families do," he whispered. She smiled and laced her fingers though his.

"That's it," she whispered.


	53. Chapter 53:We All Got Our Problems

Chicago took a moment to figure out why she was pressed against Columbus the next morning then slowly she remembered the night before. He was asleep snoring softly with the pistol still in his hand. She shifted looking at the ground below and smiled a little, happy that nothing had come along and eaten them during the night.

"Columbus," she said moving him gently. The boy woke up with a start, but realized it was only her and closed his eyes again. "We need to get back inside," she whispered trying not to desecrate the morning silence. He groaned trying to wake the rest of his body up.

"Dumb idea to sleep in the cold," he sighed.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. Together they tried to get out of the hammock in a graceful fashion, but failed. Chicago felt their balance go and made a flailing grab grasping a tree branch. Columbus toppled to the ground and landed with a muffled thump.

"Ow," he grumbled getting up. She let go of the branch and dropped into a crouching position.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded and they both clamored back in through the kitchen window. Little Rock and Wichita were sitting at the table as they came in. Both the girls looked sleepy and didn't say a thing as they came through the window. "Morning," Chicago sighed.

"Morning," Little Rock replied resting her elbow on the table.

"What's breakfast look like?" Chicago asked hopefully. Wichita shrugged.

"Biohazard in the fridge and slim pickings everywhere else," she sighed. Tallahassee joined them still yawning from his sleep.

"Morning," he grumbled. Chicago smiled as he shuffled around looking for something to eat. His muttering curses got louder as every cabinet come up empty until he slammed one and turned around. "Is there anything in the fucking place to eat?" he snapped.

"Wichita says no," Chicago replied. A box of saltines hit the table and all eyes turned to Summer who had tossed them there. She was dressed in new black skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt covered by a leather jacket. A bag hung loosely from her shoulder and in her hand the last of a lit cigarette was giving off a trail of smoke. "Can you not do that in the house," Chicago sighed detesting the smell of smoke.

Summer took the last drag of it before tossing it to the floor and rubbing it out with her foot. "Why? Not like we're going to be here that long," she sighed limping over to the counter where she propped herself up. "Eat up," she said digging through the bag. Chicago sighed. Tallahassee gave the girl a dirty look, but slowly started to move towards the crackers on the table.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Wichita asked.

"I went out last night," Summer replied as she pulled out a bottle of wine. Chicago had to fight to keep from letting her jaw drop as the girl opened the bottle and started to drink.

"Sweet tooth?" she asked as the girl gave her a 'what?' glance.

"Forgive me," Summer chuckled. Tallahassee tried to open the box of crackers without making a crinkling noise. "So we leave in a little bit yeah?"

"Chicago I'm tired… we should rest here for a little while," Columbus said folding his arms.

"That's not a good idea," Summer said coldly. Everyone looked at her as she chugged a little more from the bottle, making the normally elegant wine bottle look cheap.

"When did you become leader of this little group?" Tallahassee growled still not liking the girl.

"I'm not saying I am, but I'm trying to help you keep in one piece. Should you think about it for two seconds you'd realize you are in state to fight right now," she said sweetly then pointed at him. "You and I are torn up. Chicago and Wichita can fight. Little Rock is pretty badass for a kid, but if everyone would look at the sorry excuse for father and son over there," she looked coolly at Dad who had just entered the kitchen. "There one big happy family," she said with a smirk before looking back at Tallahassee. "You have to pick your battles," she said as if she was superior. "Fight when you can, but don't be afraid to run."

"Listen you!" he started but Chicago intervened.

"Cut it out!" she snapped. "You," she pointed at Summer, "stop instigating and you," she pointed at Tallahassee, "stop instigating her instigating." He looked like a puppy that had been beaten. "Now… we do need to get our shit together," Chicago sighed trying to smooth things over.

"We have to keep moving," Summer insisted. Chicago bit her lip.

"I know," she sighed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tallahassee objected raising a hand. "Why are we trusting this little bitch?" he asked. Summer smiled slyly.

"I think Chicago has a little incentive to trust me," she said.

"Chicago?" Tallahassee asked trying to verify what was happening.

"She could have let me die. She saved my life," Chicago said.

"How do we know it's not a ploy?" Wichita asked.

"Oh right, you're the player of this group. I knew that from the first time I saw you," Summer smiled pointing at Wichita. Chicago watched the strange messed up girl. She seemed so sly and slick, really like she trusted nothing and knew everything. "But you know what? Despite the way you may think we've been playing the same game, you and I, we haven't," she said seriously. Wichita narrowed her eyes. "You always kept it above the belt because," she pointed at Little Rock, " you had her to look out for. You ran a cleaner game than I have. I never had any rules, and as far as I'm concerned I was always living in zombieland. Dog eat dog, kill or be killed," she said.

"That's no incentive for us to trust you. All we know is that you're a smoking drinking little druggie," Dad sighed sitting down. She gave a sly smile.

"Ha! Right I'm the one with all the problems. Take a good look in the mirror bub, you all aren't so hot right now. You," she pointed back at Tallahassee who had a mouth full of crackers, "were smoking weed last night, you," she pointed at Wichita and Little Rock, "were crying like babes." She brushed her hair out of her face and took another drink. "You two were cuddling out in a swing," she said looking at Columbus and Chicago. "My personal favorite though was you," she said pointing at Dad.

"Hey," Chicago said stepping in.

"No, I don't care that he just lost his wife. Why don't you show them the lovely little gun you have in your pocket? Tell me if I'm wrong, but Russian roulette is a little dangerous don't you think?" she asked limping over and pulling out a revolving barrel pistol. She put it out on the table as everyone stared. "Damn that survivors guilt," she almost chuckled as she perched on the counter again.

"You're point?" Chicago asked trying to move the conversation forward.

"My point," Summer said pulling out a box of smokes. "Is that you all have your weaknesses too," she smiled putting one in-between her lips. "So don't look down on me too much."

"I really don't care right now. Please don't smoke around us," Chicago said. Summer lit the thing and blew smoke in her face.

"Can't kill every demon can we?" she smiled. Chicago rolled her eyes.

"Okay so we all got problems, is this new news to anyone?" Columbus sighed. No one replied. "Good. Next step is to figure out where we're going," he said still sounding miserable, but considerably stronger.

"Colorado," Tallahassee said.

"Why Colorado?" Summer asked.

"Because I know a place that is nice and secluded. We can lick our wounds and rest for a bit," he said. She nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay? Okay? We still haven't gotten a decent reason to trust you," he said slamming the box of crackers down.

"Because Chicago was right," Summer said easily. "I have a lot better shot with you than I do with Anarchy," she said raising the bottle again. Everyone seemed puzzled so she kept talking. " Colorado is pretty safe. New York is a hotspot. They have a camp somewhere in the Deep South too, but I don't know where exactly, and I know there is one out west on the coast," she said.

Wichita nodded slightly. "Answer why you want to survive and I'll trust you," she said. Summer smiled and took a long drag.

"I'm gonna come out on top. I spent my life so far just surviving, now I'm gonna run the show," she smiled.

"How do you plan on swinging that?" Tallahassee chuckled.

"You leave that to me," she replied. "But I'll tell you this much, I like you all, but if we get in a jam I'm grabbing a truck and running. I'm not gonna bail your asses out, so anyone who wants to live better keep up," she smiled slyly. Chicago looked her over.

"Then as long as it is of benefit you'll hang with us?" she asked. Summer took another absurdly long drag.

"That's the plan," she nodded releasing the smoke again.

"Anyone have a problem with it?" Chicago asked realizing they needed a real and honest weigh in. No one spoke. "Okay then. Lets clean up and hit the road," she said feeling like she needed to lead everyone through the morning. Everyone filed out and Tallahassee took the cracker box with him.

"Do they trust me?" Summer asked rubbing out the cigarette.

"Trust is something you'll just have to earn," Chicago replied. Summer took another hit from the wine bottle. "It's pretty early, you should probably ease up on that." Summer smiled.

"When you've measured your life in joints, syringes, and shot glasses, a little wine isn't going to do much damage," Summer replied. Chicago reached out and put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I like you Summer, I really do, but let me tell you," she began but Summer held up a hand.

"I was just testing the waters. Believe me I have no interest in being leader of your little gang. Just listen to me when I know what I'm talking about and I'll help you as much as I can," she said as if reading Chicago's mind. "You guys aren't stupid or you wouldn't have made it this far, and I respect that," she added before limping out of the room.

Chicago let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding the whole time. Summer was a liability and an asset, that much was clear. The girl had disassembled a horde on her own while injured. Clearly she was capable. Chicago chewed her lip for a moment. She'd run with her gut before and it had worked out. Now it was telling her to trust Summer. "Okay," she sighed.

* * *

**Yeah for posting again!!!!**

**Songs:**

**'Ignorance' by Paramore**

**'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park**

**I own nothing**

**Please Review!!!!**

**Also I have a couple new fics up now :) I would really like some reviews on my other Z-land oneshot :) Pretty please**


	54. Chapter 54: IHOP

They loaded up and rolled out not long after. Wichita took the wheel while Tallahassee occupied the seat beside her. Dad Columbus and Chicago took the back seat. Summer was slouched in the very back sleeping amongst the luggage. Little Rock was lying on top of Tallahassee's large duffle bag beside the older girl.

Chicago looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girls and silently thanked god for the size of the Chevy Suburban. It was a bit on the cramped side, but not nearly as bad as it could have been.

Summer seemed to be sleeping deeply because they hit a pothole and she flopped around limply. "I guess she's sleeping off her shopping trip last night," Chicago smirked.

"It'll be good for to have someone who doesn't sleep at night. You know reversed sleep cycles. She can keep watch," Columbus said quietly.

"I still don't trust the little bitch," Tallahassee grumbled.

"Will you stop calling her that," Chicago sighed.

"It's okay, I've been called worse," Summer said. Chicago looked back surprised to see the girl awake. She moved her injured leg gingerly into a more comfortable position. Chicago watched and gave a puzzled look.

"You killed almost a whole horde on your own the other, while you were injured," she observed. Thinking back when the fight took place it didn't seem like Summer was hurt at all. "How?" she asked.

"Adrenaline is the sweetest drug of all," she smiled. Chicago cocked her head as the girl settled back against a box of canned goods to sleep some more. In the front seat Tallahassee fidgeted digging around in the empty box of crackers. He rolled down the window and tossed it out.

"I'm starving," he complained.

"Me too," Little Rock sighed. Half a box of crackers had done little to calm her growling stomach.

"I know I'm looking," Wichita replied. Chicago tried to take her mind of the emptiness in her own stomach and looked at Dad who hadn't said a single word all morning except for the crack he had made at Summer. He sat motionless staring out the car window and she wondered what was happening in his head.

Wichita finally pulled over at an IHOP and everyone got out. "Hopefully the freezer is still running," she said. The big glass entrance doors had been busted out so they moved in over the glass looking around the deserted restaurant.

"Not a very good spot… too much glass," Summer observes putting a cigarette in-between her lips. It seemed more of a cautious assessment instead of a knock against the others.

"Here," Columbus said moving towards the metal swing doors that lead to the kitchen. He kicked it in and jumped forward at the ready to fire, but it too was empty. "It's all clear," he said. Chicago smiled when she saw that nothing had changed in the boy because he was shaking like always.

Wichita and Little Rock quickly started to ransack the area looking for food. In no time they collected some frozen meat and a pan to cook it in. Meeting everyone's prayers the gas grills did work. Summer stood at the metal doors looking out through the round windows. Her cigarette melted away slowly as she kept watch.

Tallahassee sat on a table in the middle of the kitchen watching life happen around him. Dad finally got out of his little corner where he had stood the whole time and sighed. "We should change your dressing," he said. Tallahassee didn't resist as the older man attacked him with sanitizers and gauze after fetching them from the car.

Chicago walked back and forth as the bacon fired and Tallahassee complained about Dads cold hands. She moved to the doors where Summer was still keeping watch. "Do you ever blink?" she asked the girl who hadn't moved her gaze even once.

"Sometimes," she replied blinking for the first time that Chicago had seen. The girl took the cigarette from her lips. "We're vulnerable here," she sighed.

"We're fine," Chicago sighed looking out at the still dead surroundings. Summer looked at her.

"It makes me nervous to not have a back way out," she said sounding genuinely edgy.

"We're fine," Chicago repeated.

"I think we can take these out," Dad said poking at Tallahassee's side again. The cowboy jumped a little when the older man clipped the stitches and pulled them out. He gripped the table.

"Ow! Goddamn it!" he hissed.

"There all done," Dad said taping some gauze over the wound,

"Little warning next time," Tallahassee snapped. Chicago smiled as he pulled his shirt on and grabbed his hat still giving Dad a dirty look.

The bacon finished frying and everyone ate hungrily save for Summer, who still refused to move from her place at the door. She didn't budge even when Columbus offered to keep watch for a little while. "I got it," she said rubbing out the cigarette stub on the door. He shrugged and ate the rest of his meal.

Chicago ate slowly as the rest of them gobbled and talked. A couple times everyone laughed, even Dad and Summer. Chicago then had hope that maybe the group had a chance.

They were just about done when Summer drew a pistol from the back of her pants. "Shit!" she snapped. Everyone went on his alert. She held her finger to her lips asking for silence as they moved getting ready.

"How many?" Chicago lipped soundlessly. Summer held up four fingers. Chicago nodded and looked at the others.

"We can make a run for the truck," Columbus whispered. Chicago nodded. Summer shook her head and held up five fingers twice. Chicago rolled her eyes. "Head for the truck," she said standing up and striding forward.

She kicked the doors open and sprinted. The zombies caught sight of her and followed leaving the way clear for the others. Summer went after the zombies while Tallahassee and the others went for the truck.

Chicago turned on her heels and shot five of the zombies before they got close. Only one escaped the fire from Summer and her. She grabbed the mans outstretched hand and twisted making him stumble. She planted her boot on his neck and pressed down until he stopped moving.

She ran back to the truck and jumped in as zombies from the surrounding area started to come for them. "Go! Go!" she shouted as a zombie reached the bumper. Little Rock opened the back door and sent him tumbling down. Tallahassee adjusted his hat.

"What a rush," he smiled. Chicago was still panting. She looked at Summer.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Summer replied filling the empty clip back up.

"Adrenaline is the sweetest drug," Chicago added with a mischievous smile.

"Finally," Tallahassee said. Chicago spun around not knowing what he meant. "I'm happy to leave the Midwest. The sun hasn't shone since we got here," he said. She noticed that the sun was out from behind a cloud. Instantly she felt happier. With the sunshine came new hope. They had another good fighter in their team, and for some reason she could feel the family bond strengthening around her.

She leaned up and kissed Tallahassee on the cheek, just happy to be alive and with him.

* * *

**Yeah... nearly meaningless, slow fluff. Only one important thing really happened and I bet none of you can guess what it really was. Really sorry, but I'm having a little trouble balancing finals with Z-Land :) One more week Ya'll**

**I put up another oneshot that I did quickly during my lunch break today. I'd love to get some comments on it :) Haha yes I do shamelessly plug my own stuff.**

**Okay I'm tired and it's late. Not really a song for this chap... well mayb, okay yeah.**

**Song for this Chap:  
**

**Mayfly song (K-os the love song instrumental)**

**I own nothing.**

**Love Ya'll!**


	55. Chapter 55: A Milestone

**Here's something to read during a break from studying for all of you who are going through finals. I have two more days of them :P**

**Also I'm sorry if my writing is a bit sappy in this chapter, but I did my final for my independent study of violin today. I was so nervous (I had to play in front of the principal and vice principal and a bunch of other important people) I had never played solo before and I went in and I knocked the Fucking Daylights out of it!!!!!! I am so excited!!!! Haha, so anyway I'm sure my mood kinda reflects in my writing :) But who doesn't like a happy chapter now and again? LOL**

**Thanks for reading everyone I love Ya'll so much! _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! _(I haven't been hearing much from most of you I wanna know how I'm doing)  
**

**Song for this chapter:**

**'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Chicago was sleeping soundly when Tallahassee moved. His arm had been around her waist and he took ultimate care removing himself from the bed. Slowly he tried to slip out from under the sheets, but she stirred and looked over her shoulder groggily. "Where you going?" she asked.

"Just a cramp, go back to sleep babe," he whispered before leaning over and kissing her. She sighed and snuggled back down as he wrapped the covers around her and moved out of the bedroom. He moved down the hallway of the house ignoring the muted speaking coming from Columbus and Wichita's room and joined Summer on the couch. She offered him a half gone bottle of wine. "What kind of disease will I catch if I do?" he asked taking it.

"I am smarter than that," she said lacing her words with venom. He took a drink with a half smile. "Besides when I want you dead you'll know it," she added. He almost spit it back out and she started laughing.

Chicago heard the door open to the bedroom, but kept still. When the bed moved she rolled over and grabbed Tallahassee pulling him down for a kiss, however hit a snag when she realized that something wasn't right. Either Tallahassee had shrunk into a nice petite body or it was Wichita.

"Chicago!" the younger girl hissed fighting off her hands.

"Sorry!" Chicago exclaimed trying to get away. They both flailed around until finally she managed to flick on the light. "What are you doing in here?" she snapped trying to calm back down.

"I need your help," Wichita said.

"What?" Chicago asked still disoriented.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked.

"I thought you were someone else, but that's beside the point what do you want?" Chicago asked. Wichita clamped her hand over the older girls mouth.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. I need your help," Wichita said. Chicago felt a little lurch in her stomach.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked whispering again. Wichita bit her lip.

"If I tell you, you can't say anything. You have to promise," she said. Chicago sighed.

"This can't be good news," she sighed. "Okay I promise." Wichita looked back at the door.

"I think I might be pregnant," she whispered. Chicago felt like she just got punched.

"What!" she snapped. "Are you sure?" she asked trying to keep calm.

"No I'm not sure, but I'm really afraid," Wichita replied. Chicago took a deep breath.

"Okay, well just keep calm. Did you tell Columbus?" she asked. Wichita shook her head.

"I wouldn't have even told you if I didn't need your help," she said.

"Like what could I do about this?" Chicago couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"I need you to grab some tests when we go into town next time. I'd do it myself, but I don't think I'd be able to get them without Little Rock or him noticing," she said. Chicago sighed.

"Okay, yeah. I'll try," she said wishing that Wichita hadn't come to her for help. Problems were so much easier to deal with when they are just ignored.

"Thank you," Wichita said leaning in and giving Chicago an unexpected hug. Chicago gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay," she said realizing how afraid Wichita had to be. The younger girl slipped out and Chicago turned out the light again, but couldn't find sleep again. Tallahassee slipped in later and she rolled over. "Where you been?" she asked.

"I'm sure I was contracting some sort of disease," he mumbled stumbling over to the bed.

"What?" she asked completely unable to piece together what he was saying.

"Nuthin'," he replied crawling onto his side. H settled in with a sigh and closed his eyes. Chicago rolled onto her stomach and looked at the clock on her phone. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she replied. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up.

"The longer I'm around you the worse you lie," he said. She gave him a smug smile.

"Uh oh, when you're able to tell when someone is lying it's a milestone in the relationship," she said. He gave a little laugh.

"I'm okay with that," he nodded. She couldn't help but kiss him after he said that. She sighed as he ran his hand along the side of her face. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said smiling sincerely. She rested her forehead against his and sighed swallowing a lump in her throat. "Shit got complicated fast didn't it?" she asked fondly. He kissed her nose.

"I think that's just life," he said. She hugged them and their cheeks brushed. He kissed her neck making her tingle. Chicago felt her heart beat a little faster and knew all at once she had the perfect moments to say the words that she had been thinking about for too long.

"I'm in love with you," she whispered. Tallahassee felt his heart skip a beat and she kissed him a little rougher. His mind raced looking for words and as he opened his mouth to stammer a reply that probably wouldn't make her happy the door flew open.

Little Rock was bawling as she jumped into the bed. Tallahassee had been through the motions before and he moved just in time to avoid getting kneed as the girl crawled into the space between the adults.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Chicago asked not really sure what to do.

"I had a bad dream," Little Rock said. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked as she sniffled. Chicago looked at Tallahassee who didn't seem shaken at all.

"Sure darlin'," he sighed. Little Rock crawled under the covers.

"What was your dream?" Chicago asked brushing Little Rocks hair out of her face. The girl shook her head and leaned against Chicago.

"I couldn't find you guys. They were just everywhere," she said and Chicago felt warm tears soak through her shirt. She felt a little awkward comforting the child, but then was suddenly reminded that she _was just_ a child. Despite all of her maturity and insight into matters way beyond her years at heart Little Rock was only twelve. Chicago wrapped an arm around the girl and gave her some reassuring pats.

"It's okay, we're right here," she said softly. Little Rock was starting to calm down. Chicago looked over at Tallahassee again. He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead he just played with the fringe of the blanket. She wondered what he was thinking, but after Little Rock fell asleep she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer.

Tallahassee waited until both the girls were asleep before he looked over at them. It had definitely been a hell of a night. As he watched them sleeping like mother and child he knew there was no way to get out from under the fact that they were a family. He couldn't sat he wanted to though. As scary as it was to realize that that Chicago loved him and the kids needed him a little part of him wanted it.

He sat up all night listening to the two beside him. Many nights before he had wished that someone had been in the bed with him to quiet a frightened child. He'd wanted it for so long, while at the same time he refused to fall into a pattern. The last thing he wanted to do was settle down. The idea of a routine was what scared him most with the situation.

He didn't want to move and wake the girls, but Tallahassee could feel the night slipping past at a creeping pace. When the faintest glow became apparent outside the window he couldn't bear it anymore and got up. Neither of the girls stirred as he slipped out.

"Still awake are you?" Summer asked as he rounded the corner. She was reclined on the couch next to the empty bottle.

"Hard to sleep around all of you," he said shrugging. Without anymore chatter he moved into the kitchen and went to the sink. He patted some cold water on his face trying t remember how long it had been since he had shaven. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something sitting on the table.

"Feel free to use that," Summer said when she saw him move towards the table through the kitchen door. He looked at the twisted pile of metal before realizing that it was one of those things that he's seen advertised on television. Curious he picked it up and attached it to the doorway. In the commercials people could do pull ups on the dumb looking things. He leaned on it expecting it to break, but it held. He took his feet off the ground letting it carry his full weight, but it didn't even flex.

Tallahassee gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. He could feel his side sting a little because of the movement, but the pain was bearable and the release of energy was absolutely amazing. He repeated the motion again and again until his arms started to burn and beads of sweat formed on his brow. He felt much better as he let go and his feet hit the floor. All the tension had dissipated.

"You know that's probably not the best thing for you right now," Chicago sighed leaning against the doorframe. Tallahassee turned around mopping the sweat off of his face with his t-shirt.

"If I didn't move I was going to die babe," he said. She just gave an amused smile.

"Pretty macho though," she added. He grinned like a little boy and she rolled her eyes. "Hit the shower," she said shaking her head. He moved past her and she jumped a little as he gave her butt a little smack on his way out.

She fixed a skimpy breakfast of dry cereal and some frozen sausage patties. The rest of the family came out and ate leisurely. Wichita clearly hadn't slept and Columbus seemed a bit tense because she was acting so odd. Little Rock looked better, but didn't mention that she had gotten into bed with Tallahassee and Chicago the night before. Summer looked ready to go to sleep and Chicago thought that she might face plant into her food several times. Dad retained his streak of relative silence. Chicago felt bad because she preferred him in mourning silence to his normal annoying self.

Not bothering to clean the table after the meal she wondered down the hall to the bathroom. The door was cracked open so she pushed her way in. Tallahassee's face was foamy and he was in the middle of shaving. "You know you didn't seem to phased by last night," she said leaning against the door frame. He looked at her in the mirror.

"Well, this isn't my first rodeo," he said. She smiled a little.

"But still… I don't know," she shook her head not sure why she was having the conversation anymore.

"You did nicely by the way," he added as he ran the razor under his chin. She folded her arms and gave a self-conscious laugh.

"You know what this means?" she asked. He rinsed the extra foam from his face and toweled off.

"Don't say it," he shook his head smiling as he held up a finger as if trying to stop her. She laughed a little and pushed his hand down resting her palm against his chest as she smiled. He shook his head and she laughed.

"They are our babies," she said giddily as he tried to stop her.

"Aww come on don't say that," he said good naturedly. She laughed and they kissed.

"Is it that bad?" she asked keeping her face inches from his. He looked her in the eyes lovingly before giving her another kiss.

"Like I told you last night, I'm okay with that," he said. Chicago felt like she might float away as they kissed again. She knew she was in love completely.


	56. Chapter 56: Father and Son

All the warm happy feelings were washed away by shouts from the other room. Chicago moved faster than he did and skidded into the room ready to fight. Tallahassee almost knocked her over as he flew onto the room and she stopped short.

"I always fucking knew you would screw up! I always told you how you should have done things, but you were always too simpleminded to listen to me! Now look where it's gotten us!" Dad was shouting at Columbus who was sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly into his cereal.

Chicago moved ready to punch Dad out, but Tallahassee caught her shoulder. "Give it a minute," he whispered in her ear. She gritted her teeth.

"I try and I try but you always were stupid about your business! Never thinking! Never thinking!" he snapped. Chicago felt her blood boil and just as she was about to move in to fight for Columbus the boy stood. He very calmly put his empty bowl in the sink and started to move from the room. "Maybe if you had just listened to me and broken off from those two," he pointed viciously at Chicago and Tallahassee, "You mother would still be alive!" Dad shouted. Columbus froze where he stood.

Chicago watched as the gentle by went rigid and closed his eyes. Tallahassee watched thinking the boy was going to cry, but instead he whirled around on his father. "Don't you dare blame me for what happened to mom! You were in the car too!" Columbus shouted poking his dad in the chest. "Look, if you don't like what I do then take a hike! At least I'm trying to keep myself and the people I care about in one piece! I'm not so pompous that I won't listen to others when they know more than me!" he snapped backing his father up against the counter. "This is the last fucking time I will have this conversation with you! I love Wichita! I loved mom but there was nothing I could do!"

Dad looked like he had been slapped. Columbus regained a softer tone. "I love you too, but I have enough to deal with without your normal nagging. I'm dead serious now dad, either get your shit together and act like you're on my team or leave me alone," he said then turned and left the room.

Dad looked at Chicago and Tallahassee who returned with cold stares before following after Columbus into the living room. Chicago was about to compliment the seething boy when Tallahassee stepped forward. "Columbus," he said in an authoritative voice. The boy looked at him with sad eyes. "Make sure you keep that spine you just showed. That's the way you get shit done," he said. The boy didn't look convinced. "Hey," Tallahassee snapped capturing the boy's full attention. "Don't look so sad eyed. Clearly that prick in there has been a pain and he hasn't given you the respect you deserve," Tallahassee put a hand on Columbus's shoulder, "but we will as long as you earn it." Columbus looked at Chicago who smiled proudly. "Way to nut up spit fuck," Tallahassee added slapping Columbus on the back before leaving the room.

Columbus took a deep breath. "Lets load up," Wichita called from the bedroom clearly not wanting to become involved in the drama. Chicago kept smiling.

"No denying we're a family now," she said softly. Columbus shook his head slowly.

"This is tough," he observed.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm really proud of you too," she said. He looked at her as if he didn't know how to respond until he spoke in a needy voice.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked. She laughed a little and hugged him roughly.

"Come on, lets get ready," she said realizing that all the problems she was facing were worth it for little moments like this. He moved off into the house to help the girls. Chicago went back into the kitchen where Dad was brooding. For some reason she felt almost sympathetic towards the old man. "You do know he's all you have don't you?" she asked. Dad looked up at her. "No ones perfect," she said.

"I'm not asking for him to be perfect," he replied curtly.

"Good," she replied submissively. Her approached confused him. "I'm sorry you lost your wife, and I'm sorry that we're not exactly the sort of people you envisioned your son falling into step with, but don't be a fool. Don't lose him when you can keep from it. Most people don't get a choice about that, you do… You wouldn't be hard on him unless you loved him and I know that. Don't think we're a stupid as you want us to be," she said softly clearing away the rest of the dishes. Dad didn't reply. "We're packing up," she added.

"I won't be around forever… not at this rate," Dad said in a raspy voice. Chicago paused. "I just want to know that he'll be safe," he said. She held back a smile.

"Then don't fight Tallahassee," she said. Dad looked up shaking his head.

"That man is insane," he said. Chicago let a smile slip.

"Yeah, he is… but there's something sort of fantastic about it all don't you think?" she asked. "Tallahassee would never let anything happen to your son… or me, or the girls… probably not even you," she shrugged. Dad seemed to be mulling over the thought when she put her hands on her hips. "I don't envy you, you know," she said. He gave her a puzzled expression. "Parenting seemed hard enough without the addition of flesh eating monsters," she said as she walked out of the room.

"We have a problem," Summer said playing with a box of cigarettes.

"You know I think that is my least favorite sentence in the English language," Chicago replied hardly taking notice of Summer.

"I found this last night," Summer said holding up her phone. Chicago looked at the picture displayed on the screen.

"How close?" she asked seeing the anarchy symbol.

"Just down the block. My guess is that's why this place is so empty. They already picked it over," Summer frowned.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked. "If they've cleaned out the place, they won't be coming back," Chicago shrugged starting to move.

"They weren't here long ago. This was painted in blood and I found the guy it belonged to," she sighed putting a cigarette in her lips.

"I've seen corpses before you know," the older woman said dryly.

"Well he's in the back yard now," Summer said. Chicago felt her stomach lurch.

"He was alive?" she asked suddenly dropping to a whisper. Summer shrugged.

"I didn't know what to do with him. He's alive, but he won't be for long," she said. Chicago started off at a brisk pace and unlocked the back door. Sure enough propped up against the house was a man. His throat was bleeding and he seemed to be unconscious, but he was still breathing.

"Holy fuck, why didn't you tell me about this when you found him?" Chicago asked kneeling beside the man. Summer lit her cigarette.

"I didn't want to bother you," she said. Chicago put her hands against the wound hoping to hold in the man's lifeblood. "I'm guessing they were aiming to kill him and just didn't cut deep enough," the girl said. Chicago sighed.

"Still deep though," she said. "Go get dad."

"You're going to try to save him?" Summer asked.

"Well we can't just let him bleed to death on out back porch can we?" she snapped.

"Well this isn't really our porch," Summer replied.

"Goddamn it Summer! Go get Dad!" Chicago snapped. Summer lazily moseyed into the house. Chicago looked the man over to see if he was hurt or bitten anywhere else. He seemed okay. She took a moment to size him up. A Hispanic, probably in his early thirties, in fair shape for his age.

Chicago's heart jumped into her throat as a gurgling sound came from behind her and she jumped up just in time to spot the zombie as it came through the open back gate. "Of course," she sighed looking for a weapon.

Dad came outside just in time to see Chicago grab a fallen tree branch and knock the zombie's head off. "Can you have a look at him?" she panted pointing to the man slumped over on the porch. Dad knelt beside him.

"I don't know if I can save him," he said taking on his professional tone. The gurgling of another zombie made Chicago turn around swinging the branch before she even knew where it was. The woman fell down as the branch crashed into the side of her head. Chicago rammed the end of the stick into her face spraying brain matter all over.

"Do what you can, but lets pack it up yeah," she panted closing the gate. "Summer keep watch," she said grabbing the man and with dads help carrying him inside. Summer pulled out her pistol and leaned against the door.

Chicago and Dad hoisted the man onto the table. "He's lost a lot of blood," Dad said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll get the med kit," Chicago replied moving into the living room.

"Hey babe, we're all set," Tallahassee said. She froze.

"Good, good… uh, we're going to have to hold off on leaving for a few," she said hiding her hands behind her back. He paused wrinkling his brow.

"Whatever you're going to say next is going to upset me isn't it?" he sighed. She nodded just a little.

"Can I have the med kit?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. She went out to the truck with him on her heels and retrieved the kit. "Stay right here I'll explain in a second," she said motioning for him to wait.

Chicago handed Dad the kit. "Can you help him?" she asked Summer.

"Thought I was supposed to watch the door," she sighed.

"I lied. Help him," Chicago ordered going back to the living room where Tallahassee was waiting with his arms crossed. The kids were sitting down now too.

"Why are we not leaving?" Wichita asked. Chicago ran her hand through her hair knowing why Wichita was in such a hurry to leave.

"Okay, um, you guys are going to be ticked, but there's a dying man on our kitchen table," she said. Most of the jaws in the room dropped. "Summer drug him in last night. Anarchy tried to kill him and if we save him maybe we can learn something," Chicago reasoned in one breath. Tallahassee shook his head.

"I'll go help dad," Columbus said moving into the kitchen. The girls followed after him.

"Chicago…" Tallahassee unfolded his arms.

"I'm sorry I know you don't like strangers, but I really think… that maybe he can help," she said hoping to win the cowboy over.

"You know I don't care, but please don't lie to me about why you do what you do," he sighed sitting down. She bit her lip.

"Tal, you already know what my intentions are," she sighed.

"Yeah, but it ain't smart," he replied. She sat down beside him. "You know you've got me and the kids isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Of course I love you guys, but I just…" she shrugged.

"You want to save as many people as you can, and you are willing to gamble everything… and sooner or later you're going to fuck yourself doing that Chicago," he said. Chicago took a deep breath.

"Those things took everything away from us," she said. "I'm not letting them have anything else," she said. He shook his head.

"Promise this is the last one for a while," he said. She looked at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're right. They did take everything away from us… and the zombies will do it again without any hesitation. You need to keep that in mind," he said. She stood up sighing.

"Tal, how can you look at someone who needs you and not help them?" she asked.

"They aren't our problem," he said.

"Well I wasn't your problem that night you saved my life," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you've been my problem," he muttered.

"Why did you stop and pick Columbus up?" she asked.

"I don't know, in hindsight it was a laps in judgment," he shook his head.

"I stopped and saved you," she said. Tallahassee gave her a tired look knowing that he had been beaten. "I could have let you die. You weren't my problem. That man in there will die if we don't help him… I may not always believe in god, but I do believe that what goes around comes around."

"Alright you got me," Tallahassee sighed.

"Thank you. I promise I'll take care of it. Whatever happens is all on me," she said. He gave a crooked smile and she felt relieved that he wasn't mad.

"But please promise this will be the last one for a while?" he asked. She smiled and held up her hand.

"I promise," she replied.


	57. Chapter 57: In the Clear

When the first window broke Tallahassee took care of the intruder with a mallet used to tenderize meat. When the next five windows broke the group scurried outside into the car. Chicago and Dad carried the unconscious man while the others jumped in. Summer took the wheel against Tallahassee's wishes and soon they left the house far behind.

Chicago sat in the very back making sure that the wrapping on the strangers neck didn't need attention. Little Rock settled down on Tallahassee's duffle like always while Dad and Columbus sat with Wichita in-between them. Neither spoke and Chicago made a mental not that after she smoothed things out with Tallahassee and made sure Wichita wasn't pregnant and figured out what the hell she was going to do with the guy next to her she would try to get the father and son on speaking terms again.

"We need to find a place to stop," Summer said.

"No, we just got off, if you're tired let me drive," Tallahassee objected.

"Hey, we need to stop at a store really fast," Wichita added.

"What? We have plenty of supplies," Columbus said.

"Cut it out we're not stopping," Tallahassee raised his voice.

"Well the guy in the back needs a place to lay down. Anymore of these fucking pot holes and he's going to bleed out," Summer said swerving around a zombie.

"We're not stopping," Tallahassee said raising his voice one step louder than everyone else.

"Guys no I really need to stop at a store," Wichita said. The argument continued to get louder and louder until the whole car was filled with shouts.

"Hey! Hey!" Chicago screamed overtop of everyone else. They settled down. "Look, first we're going to pull over at a store and let everyone have a little break. Then we're going to drive until we find a motel or something, got it?" she snapped. Tallahassee didn't look happy but no one argued the point.

She sighed and eventually Summer pulled over. "I'll stay and watch our guest," Dad grunted getting out.

"Thank you," Chicago nodded slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading for the small store where Tallahassee was already opening the doors with Little Rock on his heels. Inside there were a couple of zombies, but Chicago didn't even blink because they were prey to Tallahassee and the twelve year old in no time at all. "Wichita, Columbus why don't you two go get some more water," Chicago suggested wanting to direct the young couple away. Wichita winked as she followed her boyfriend away to the grocery section. Tallahassee and Little Rock were searching the snack food isle for Twinkies as Chicago slunk away to the toiletry section. On the next isle over just beside the pharmacy she found what she was looking for.

Not wanting to smuggle the whole box out she grabbed a few of the tests and shoved them into her jacket pockets. Moving down the isle fast she grabbed a box full of condoms and shoved it into her bag. Next she opened the door to the pharmacy and went inside. It didn't take her long to find the morning after pills. She knew exactly what to look for because once her mother had made her get some as a teenager. The situation had been so embarrassing and scarring every detail was ingrained into Chicago's mind.

She found them and took them from the packages filling unmarked orange prescription bottles with the pills. After shoving the bottles into her bag she went back out. It sounded like the others were finishing up with the rest of the store and she moved down the toiletry isle again.

"What are you looking for babe?" Tallahassee asked. She jumped having not seen him.

"Tampons," she replied slickly. He smiled smugly.

"So that's why you were such a bitch in the car," he laughed. She rolled her eyes wanting to punch him, but shrugged instead and gave a forced smile as he went on his way.

As they left the store Chicago gave Wichita a discreet nod letting the younger girl know that the mission was a success. Almost four hours passed before they found a small town and stopped at a two story Victorian house that seemed out of place amongst the modern ranch style houses.

Almost an hour passed before they finished barricading all of the doors and windows. Summer was passed out in the couch while Little Rock and Dad played Scrabble at the table. Tallahassee was watching some old cowboy movie he had found with Columbus. Chicago was sitting next to the window in a bedroom on the top floor. It had been a pain to haul the unconscious man up the stairs, but all of the rooms with beds were on the second story. She looked over at him now and again, but he remained motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

The door swung open late in the evening and Chicago looked over to see Wichita. "We're in the clear," she said.

"Good," Chicago replied. "I left a bag of supplies on your bed. I want you to take one of the pills from the bottle every morning after you… you know," she said. Wichita gave a charming smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Chicago replied.

"How is he?" Wichita asked looking at the man on the bed.

"I have no idea, but he's still breathing," Chicago shrugged.

"So is Tallahassee mad at you?" the younger woman asked.

"Oh… a little probably… and he should be. He's right after all. I am begging for trouble with Summer and this guy…" Chicago sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Wichita shook her head.

"People like them are dead weight, but I just can't let them die… I mean, there aren't many humans left… we have to look out for each other," she said.

"I will admit you're a bit of a softie Chicago," Wichita said taking a step into the room. "And it brings trouble… but it's an admirable quality that takes strength to have," she added. "I gave up caring about strangers a long time ago because I just… couldn't afford to… and now I look back and I regret a lot of things I did to keep me and Little Rock afloat… things we didn't _have _to do."

"But the stakes are a lot higher now. I don't want to put you kids in danger, but I don't want to let people like him die and I can't do both… I don't know," Chicago sighed.

"Don't worry. We are fine. Summer can fight, so that means that it's just Dad and this guy that are liabilities," Wichita said.

"Summer's a liability in her own way," Chicago said looking at Wichita.

"I think as long as you are sure about what you're doing Tallahassee and Columbus will play along," Wichita said. Chicago gave a small smile.

"What about you?" she asked. Wichita shrugged and smiled.

"You already have my trust… I know I chewed you out a couple of times before, but I do trust you… just as much as I trust Columbus," she said. "I can tell that you would die before you let anything happen to us. I know it and I respect it and I trust it… We've never had anyone we could rely on before Chicago… but I tell you I know now. I know I can trust you and the boys."

"Thank you," Chicago said taking Wichita's hand.

"So don't second guess yourself okay?" Wichita added smiling.

"Okay," Chicago replied.

"Goodnight," Wichita said before slipping from the room leaving Chicago to watch over the man in the bed and think about what had been said.


	58. Chapter 58: Phoenix

**Okay, hi everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. It's been a rough few days. **

**There was a car wreck and a whole family from my school was involved. One person is dead and the rest are hurt pretty bad. I'm dedicating the story to his memory and to their recovery.**

**On a lighter note my Christmas was awesome. I have a new Mac laptop to work on and I'm hoping it will increase my productivity... or it might slow me down because I'll be fooling around on the internet because it's considerably faster than the windows computer I have been working off of previously, who knows? I also am very excited about my second favorite gift, twelve magnets with the rules from Zombieland!! Hehe yes it doesn't take anything fancy to make me happy. I'm the girl who says "yeah I got a computer... AND MAGNETS!!!!!!!" I think my favorite is rule # 15: bowling ball. It has a picture of Tallahassee holding up his bowling ball :) I'd love to hear about everyone's holiday experiences so please leave a review :)**

**I'll try to start the soundtrack up again next chapter.**

**Another thing for anyone who cares. I have taken five years of Spanish in school. I do okay in the subject, but I AM NOT BY ANY MEASURE PHENOMENAL. Any Spanish I put in the story is from the best of my ability mated with Google translator. I think I have some readers from Spain and other Spanish speaking countries. If you guys want to correct my hideous mutilation of your language I would be more than happy to change things :) Okay, end of rant.  
**

**Anyway... I wish a Happy New Year to everyone and I hope to put up some more chapters very soon.**

**P.S.- A note (LOL let me give you an image) that I didn't get to put up on my previous chapters. Phoenix would look and sound like John Leguizamo._ I love him as an actor very much_ and I am aware that he was in George Romero's Land of the Dead. I think he is absolutely brilliant at every character he portrays, but I gotta say Cholo came in right next to Sid the sloth in awesomeness :) I didn't want to rip Cholo off in my character however, so if anyone (who actually knows what I'm babbling about) feels that Phoenix is starting to be a bit like Cholo PLEASE let me know in a review. I don't think I will, but sometimes my fangirl-ness gets the better of me. Okay, thanks for reading all my boring stuff and without further stalling here is the story.  
**

* * *

Chicago was writing when the man woke up. He sat up and flung the covers off rolling out of the bed and attempting to get to his feet. "Hey!" Chicago snapped trying to calm him down.

"¿Dónde la cogida estoy yo?" he snapped. Chicago sighed.

"I don't speak Spanish, do you speak English?" she asked trying to look friendly.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said without any accent. She felt pretty relieved knowing that they would be able to communicate.

"My names Chicago. Please calm down, you're safe here," she said sitting back down hoping to earn his trust. He looked at her for a moment then tried to get up again to no avail. "You got hurt pretty bad, you shouldn't move," she said gently moving to help him.

"Hey! You just stay the fuck back!" he snapped trying to get up again. By some miracle he managed to get to his feet, but stumbled. Chicago moved and caught him. She let him steady himself against her and she could see the look in his eyes representing his acknowledgment that he had to trust her for a second.

"You need to rest you lost a lot of blood," she said as she guided him to the bed and eased him down into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" he asked panting.

"You're guess is as good as mine, I don't pay much attention to maps anymore," she said honestly. He kept panting looking very pale. "You need to lay back," she said. He didn't object and she helped him back against the pillows. His hand went to the bandages around his neck.

"¿Qué es?" he asked. Chicago was confused but pieced together what he had just asked.

"Your throat was cut when we found you. We wrapped it up," she said slowly. She pulled his hand away from it. "You're safe here, you need to sleep, we can talk tomorrow" she said. He shook his head slightly.

"Can't sleep with those things out there," he said. Chicago started to pick up a New York accent on him.

"They're always out there," she said. "That's why I'm here. I'm keeping watch," she added pulling the covers up over him. He didn't look convinced and she saw his eyes flick down to the gun on her belt. She took it out and offered it to him. "If it'll help you sleep better," she said. He took it looking grateful and slipped it under the pillows.

"Thank you," he said sounding weaker. She nodded and went back to her chair near the window. He fell asleep shortly after.

The stranger didn't wake up for two days after that. Everyone was fairly content to stay put in the house and the zombie population outside didn't give any trouble. Tallahassee and Summer sat around still healing from their own injuries. Dad stayed in his room for the most part coming out to check on his patients occasionally. The kids kept themselves busy with games and activities.

Chicago didn't leave the room very much except for bathroom breaks and to eat with the family. She wrote page after page while he slept. She watched zombies shamble past the house and not even seem to pay attention to their presence. When he woke again it was with shouts from a nightmare.

"Easy," she soothed coming to his side. He panted sitting up in the bed.

"Water," he rasped. She handed him a bottle. Dad had told her that the man needed fluids. He downed it and she handed him another. After four bottles of water he was looking a little better. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Do I look okay?" he replied. She smirked.

"Well you sound okay," she replied. He laughed weakly.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Chicago. We don't use names here, we use out home towns," she replied. He took a moment.

"Phoenix, I guess… I've never really had a home but that was my favorite city," he said slowly.

"You sound like a New Yorker," she observed.

"I was raised in Queens," he said. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Was there anyone else in the house?" he asked. Chicago looked puzzled. "My sister," he said in explanation. Chicago felt a pang of grief. She didn't know the man, but she didn't want to have to tell him that his sister was probably dead.

"I don't know. My friend found you and drug you back, not me," she shrugged. He leaned back.

"Can you find out?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll talk to her, or you can," she said shrugging. His hand went to his neck and he gingerly explored his wound.

"I'm not an idiot though," he sighed. "I know you're not keeping me alive out of good will," he added. Chicago looked at him. Blood loss or no he was on top of things.

"What can you tell me about the people who did this?" she asked deciding not to waste time.

"Group of bandits they'd been running around for a while," he said. "They had left us alone until that last day and then… I shot a couple, but they must have gotten ahold of me and done this," he said shaking his head.

"That's all you know?" Chicago asked. He nodded.

"Why? Are you fishing for something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They're a group called Anarchy. Real whack jobs. Half human half zombie essentially. We're just trying to get a handle on them," Chicago explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Do they take prisoners?" he asked. Chicago looked at him. She could see that he was trying to keep his cool, but there was a pool of desperation behind his eyes.

"I don't know. It's possible. Summer used to be a member before she hooked up with us. She's the one that found you," Chicago said going to the door. "Summer get your ass up here," she shouted down the stairs before looking back to him. He was looking at her, instead he was watching out the window. Summer poked her head into the room.

"You bellowed?" she sighed.

"Phoenix has some questions for you," Chicago said. Summers eyes flicked to the man in the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Was there anyone else in the house?" he asked seriously. Summer glanced back at Chicago.

"No. I searched the house. It was clean, you were the only one there," she replied.

"Does Anarchy take prisoners?" he asked not hesitating.

"Sometimes, who are we talking about?" she asked.

"My sister," he replied. Summer shifted on her feet and nodded a little.

"Yeah, considering that there wasn't any trace of her in the house they had to have taken her hostage," she added. Chicago watched the man's face fill with determination.

"Where?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"That I don't know," Summer replied standing attention.

"You have to know where, she said you were with that crew," he said becoming a little agitated.

"Peons don't get to know much," Summer replied calmly.

"Well do you have a guess?" he persisted to ask. Summer looked at Chicago

"No," Summer replied becoming a little cold. Chicago watched Phoenix's jaw set.

"Look, we'll see what we can find out," Cihcago said intervening. She quickly followed Summer into the hall and shut the door. "What aren't you telling him?" she asked.

"The chances of finding his sister are slim to none. They take girls as prisoners and use them… life means very little if the person in question isn't a member you know?" she sighed.

"So if she becomes a member?" Chicago asked hopefully.

"If she showed skill it might happen… but few prisoners like that make it all the way back to the big camps…. That's why I have no idea where to start looking," Summer said reaching for a cigarette. Chicago stopped her.

"Don't tell him," she sighed.

"Didn't plan on it," Summer replied. The younger girl went down the hall and Chicago looked back in on Phoenix. He was staring at the gun in his hand.

"What are you thinking man?" she asked.

"You take me back to my place I'll make it worth your time," he said.

"It's been days. You won't be able to track them," Chicago sighed wanting to be realistic.

"You underestimate my ability to track," he replied. She cocked her head. He stood up with a grunt and swayed a little before steadying himself. "I was a cop, but I turned bounty hunter when I got tired of staying in one place." Chicago watched as he pulled off his shirt with some difficulty.

"So that's why you said you didn't have a home," she nodded. He gave a crooked smile.

"Born in Columbia, raised in Queens, and tied to nowhere and nobody. I moved up into the house where you found me after the outbreak to look after my sister," he said. Chicago took a count of his many tattoos. He eased himself back into the bed. "So is it a deal or no?" he asked.

"I'll ask the others," she replied. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Hey Chicago," He called as she started to leave. "Thank you."

"No problem," she sighed and closed the door.

Downstairs almost everyone was gathered in the living room. Summer had preemptively gotten them all in one place and Chicago smiled.

"So what's the deal?" Tallahassee sighed.

"He wants us to take him back to where we found him," Chicago said honestly. Tallahassee shook his head. "He says he can make it worth our while," she added. The fact captured his interest.

"How?" Wichita was first to ask.

"He didn't say," Chicago sighed.

"He doesn't have anything to offer. The house was cleaned out I checked," Summer said pacing around behind the couch.

"Why would he want to go back?" Columbus asked.

"His sister was taken my Anarchy," Chicago replied. The group had a moment of silence.

"Well has anyone told him that she's done then?" Tallahassee sighed. Chicago gave him a stern look and he sighed. "Whatever, you guys figure it out because frankly I don't care," he sighed getting up. Chicago knew he was mad because she hadn't come to bed for the past two nights. He pecked her on the cheek and climbed the stairs.

"What will it hurt I guess," Columbus shrugged. Chicago looked around. Wichita nodded and Summer seemed indifferent.

"Thank you guys," Chicago said. "I better go settle big daddy down huh?" she chuckled.

"Goodnight," Columbus said as Chicago climbed the stairs and went to the bedroom where Tallahassee was.

"Room for one more?" she asked closing the door behind herself.

"Well who are you stranger?" he sighed. She jumped on the bed.

"Oh god. Don't be jealous," she said getting on top of him in an attempt to make him smile. It didn't work so she just sat there.

"Jealous of who?" he asked playing dumb.

"Of Phoenix. You're upset that I sat up with him for the last couple nights," she smiled Tallahassee shook his head.

"Untrue I'm just tired," he sighed.

"Well go to sleep," she said dragging her finger around his face.

"I would but I have a girl on my chest," he sighed with a hint of humor in his voice. She smiled knowing he was about to crack.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. He smirked and grabbed her arms flipping her onto her back. He chuckled a little. "Good," she said before wriggling out from under him. Tallahassee struggled to keep ahold of her as they grappled around on the bed.

"You're pretty slippery," he said. She grabbed him and pinned him again.

"Pretty strong too," she smirked.

"Maybe I let you pin me so I could get you onto of me again," he laughed.

"DId you?" she asked playfully. He shrugged a little and knocked her off again.

"No," he grunted working to pin her down. They rolled around laughing and grappling and grunting. They got tangled up in the sheets and fell off the bed in a heap. She ended up in his arms. Their lips met an she put an arm around his shoulder.

"Not angry anymore?" she purred.

"I wasn't angry, annoyed and exasperated perhaps, but not angry," he sighed. She kissed him again.

"I have that effect on people," she shrugged. He kissed her again and pulled her close hugging her.

"Chicago?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I let you pin me."


	59. Chapter 59: Stereotypes

**Please don't lynch me for not including the main characters in this chapter. This stuff will be important later down the road :)**

**Song:**

**'The First Of Me' by Hoobastank **

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Summer sat up from where she had been sitting on the couch dozing. The rattle came again and she was on her feet. Something was moving in the kitchen and the others had gone to bed hours earlier. With her pistol ready she went around the corner. "Hello?" she whispered loudly. When no one answered she rounded the corner and took aim on the first moving thing you saw.

"You gonna shoot me?" Phoenix asked standing up from where he had been bent down beside the fridge door.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer me?" she snapped lowering her gun.

"I wanted to see how trigger happy you are," he sighed opening the Mt. Dew in his hand. She rolled her eyes and put the pistol in the back of her pants.

"Did you loose too much blood to your brain or are you just naturally stupid?" she asked. He sighed and sat down at the table shrugging.

"Don't know baby," he said.

"Do not call me baby or I will shoot you," she growled. He smirked. "You shouldn't be down here," she added standing across the table from him.

"I was going stir crazy," he said taking a sip. She cocked her head trying to figure him out. Phoenix felt uneasy under her gaze and shifted a little. "When I was small I broke my leg and had to stay in bed a whole summer. When I got out and I felt the park grass again I promised myself I'd never be down again," he explained. She kept her cold gaze firmly fixed on him. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. He took another drink and gave a long sigh.

"Okay, so this is where we size each other up right?" he said sounding all too knowing for Summer's taste.

"You tell me," she said coldly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Okay, you're wiry and probably just using these people. From the looks of you you've had a hard life. Scar just under the left side of your jaw. Probably from assault from behind. The scars on your arms suggest drug abuse… frankly I'm surprised you've been resilient enough to make it this far," he said clinically. Summer felt a little intimidated. She didn't like being studied.

"So you can look at me and deduce a little history. I don't think that puts you ahead very far," she said calmly.

"As far as character I can tell you plenty because frankly I know your type," he smirked taking another drink. "Streets, the bottom rung of society, thats where people like you fall. I think you've been hopping from team to team trying to find some people that can watch your back, but if they needed you and it was an inconvenience I wouldn't trust you to help baby," he took a drink, " I know I sound like a bastard for making such an attack on your character, and correct me if I'm wrong… but I don't think I am."

Summers mouth hung open very slightly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she asked. He shrugged a little looking unconcerned. "So, you've got an idea about me, and I have an idea about you," she said narrowing her eyes. He looked very attentive waiting for her to go on. "From your power of observation I'd peg you for a cop, you look the type," she said.

"Ha, you deduce from my deductions," he smirked finishing off the soda. She didn't smile.

"Full of shit, self righteous, and always trying to fight for the greater good," she almost spat. His good natured smile faded. Phoenix was just trying to be friendly, but he wouldn't stand for insults against cops.

"Is that what you think cops are?" he asked.

"I know. Just like you've tangled with my type I've tangled with yours," she said.

"Why does that not shock me?" he sighed getting up. Her frown deepened.

"See? You think you're better than me," she snapped. He looked at her and tossed the can into the trash. He stepped up until his face was inches from hers.

"No I don't. I think we're both human and that makes us equal. I do however think you should watch your step. Cops put everything on the line so scumbags like you and yours can enjoy the fucking pleasures you do," he said in a controlled voice.

"You're in Zombieland now man, get over your title," she replied. He stared her down.

"I was a bounty hunter after I was a cop," he said. "I got sick of dealing with people like you. I got sick of wondering how all of you could stand to live in slums and kill yourselves."

"Yeah? Well I got sick of you guys real fast too. Throwing your weight around. Telling us what we can and can't do. If I wanted to sit in a hole and kill myself with a needle I should be able to," she said. He looked away and moved back to the table.

"I'm not going to argue the law with you… especially since the world we came from doesn't exist anymore," he said. "For the last couple months we've taken a dip into hell."

"Bullshit. We're free now," she said pulling out her cigarettes. He watched her place a cancer stick in her mouth and gave a small shake of his head.

"Right, and freedom is where people can murder and steal without consequence," he sighed.

"A lot of people were doing that before," she shrugged.

"But cops and courts put a damper on it," he muttered.

"Whatever," she sighed lighting up. "We came from the same world, I know that," she said blowing a fog into the room. "So lets just keep out of each others way, because like cats and dogs, we don't mix," she said.

"I'd be glad to never speak again after you tell me where to find my sister," he said evenly.

"I already told you I don't know," she sighed.

"And you know that I can tell you're holding something back," he said.

"Yeah, but its nothing you need to know," she said. He got back in her face.

"I'll decide that," he said lowly. She didn't answer but instead gave him a defiant stare. Phoenix wasn't about to screw with her so he cut to the chase. Summer was caught off guard when he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall roughly. He shoved the pistol Chicago had given him up under the girls jaw. "I'm only going to ask one more time," he said.

"Then what? You shoot me and the others will shoot you," she said trying to hold her ground.

"I won't kill you, and I don't have to have them. It would be nice, but not essential. Whatever you know I need to know," he said pressing hard. She winced.

"Have it your way," she spat. "What I'm not telling you is that your sister has next to zero chance of living. People in Anarchy have no consideration for life. They rape and murder any girl who can't hold her own. If she makes it back to one of the main camps I would be amazed. That's why I don't have a place for you to look. I don't know where the small camps are so I have no idea where you could locate your sister's body," Summer spat. Phoenix tried to hid his alarm as he let her go.

"How did you survive?" he asked attempting to sound as collected as he had been before Summer had opened pandora's box for him.

"I killed my own family after I killed one of their own," Summer replied. Phoenix shook his head feeling like he had been punched in the gut. His sister wasn't a killer, but she might be able to if it was in defense. He sat down fearing that he might collapse. Summer took another drag from her cigarette. She didn't like him. One cop is the same as another and deep down she knew having him around would just be a constant reminder of the world she wanted to escape. Summer could see a bit of pain on his face though and it didn't fall on a heart of stone. "I'm sorry," she said after a lengthy silence.

"No, I asked and I need to deal with the answer," he said.

"No, I'm sorry about your sister not my presentation you deserved that," Summer said quickly. He looked up at her with an almost unbelieving expression. "Was she strong? If she could fight I guess she has a chance," she added. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah… she wasn't helpless, maybe she's… regardless of anything I'm going after her," he said with a renewed sound of determination.

"You're a good big brother then,"she said before leaving the room finding it too hard to deal with him.

Phoenix sat at the table trying to sort out what he could do. Eventually his thoughts wondered to Summer though. She was a problem. The world looked down on stereotypes, but they existed all the same. She was proof of it, and so was he. They were two breeds of people that the rest of the world would pick out and laugh at. The gritty jaded cop and the streetwise slum girl.

Phoenix ran his hand over his throat gently. She'd saved him though, so he owed her in some way. He sighed looking around the kitchen. She was right, they were cats and dogs, though he couldn't understand why. They had been on opposite sides of the law true enough, but not anymore. There were no laws in Zombieland, except kill or be killed.

Then it occurred to him that they didn't like one another because they both knew the others ones type. They both had the others faults memorized. Summer had been concerned that he was looking down on her. In a world where the dead had returned to life all she was concerned about was all she had ever been worried about. What others thought. She was the stereotypical insecure girl. He didn't want to think about what he looked like, the bitter cop, it was just too sickening.

Zombieland had been a get away free card from all of that until this chick showed up. Summer was going to force him to turn and face his demons. Phoenix didn't like the fact, so he decided to focus on his sister first. Her safety and survival, as it always had been, was his top priority.


	60. Chapter 60: On a Mission

**...Not to much to say this chapter... I hope you like it, and please review.... PLEASE!!!!**

**Song:**

**'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee (Good song and I think of it as Phoenix's relationship with his sister)**

* * *

The next morning Chicago woke up next to Tallahassee. She sighed and stretched and begged her body to wake up until she was ready to throw the covers off. Tallahassee grumbled and rolled over as the cold air snuck in under the blankets. "Come on baby time to get up," she said. He mumbled something else and curled up under the sheets.

Chicago rolled her eyes and pulled on her jeans that she had kicked off the night before. Deciding to let him have five more minutes she left the room. Downstairs she found Summer on the couch asleep. In the kitchen Phoenix was playing cards at the table with Little Rock. "I see you two have met," she said watching the game.

"The game is war, you want in?" the kid asked. Chicago looked over at Columbus who was busying himself with cooking at the stove.

"No thanks," she said shaking her head.

"So, Columbus says we're heading back to my place," Phoenix said casually as he shuffled the deck again in preparation for a new game.

"Yeah, but I think a couple of out members are expecting a little reimbursement," she replied.

"Don't worry I'll make it worth your time," he said. She glanced back at Columbus who had stopped to listen.

"Wrap it up. I want to clear out of here," she said.

"Problem?" Wichita asked entering the kitchen.

"No, just ready to get out of here," Chicago sighed.

"War!" Little Rock exclaimed. Chicago watched Phoenix lose the match.

"Where's Florida?" Wichita asked.

"Sleeping," Chicago replied.

"Well, wake him up, foods going to be done," Columbus said. Chicago went back upstairs and crept into the room.

"Babe, time to get up," she said gently. Tallahassee didn't respond so she pulled the sheets away.

"Are we under attack?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then no," he sighed rolling over. She rolled her eyes and crawled up from the foot of the bed.

"Come on, its time to eat," she said. He once again refused to budge so she pinched his nose shut. Tallahassee flailed around batting her away.

"Okay, okay!" he snapped getting up. She smiled as he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. "You… are going to be the death of me," he grumbled pulling on his shirt. She peeked over the edge of the bed.

"I love you," she whispered in a sing song voice. He sighed and got up.

"And I am crazy about you," he replied pecking her on the top of the head. She smiled and followed him down the stairs. "Good morning," he said entering the kitchen with his arm around Chicago.

"Morning," Little Rock replied. Columbus was busying himself serving everyone. Chicago took a seat beside Tallahassee and smiled as her entire family gathered around the table. Even Summer managed to drag her groggy self in.

"So, Pablo, we're taking you back," Tallahassee said casually. Chicago stomped his foot under the table and looked to Phoenix to see if he was upset. Surprisingly he didn't seem shaken at all.

"My names Phoenix," he said. Tallahassee didn't seem remorseful.

"So you're looking for your sister?" Columbus asked in his polite way. Chicago thanked god for the boy. He had his faults, but he was very good at keeping a conversation going on safe ground.

"She was taken by Anarchy as I understand it," Phoenix replied picking at the watery stovetop stuffing on his plate. Wichita looked at Chicago with eyes that displayed remorse for the fact that the missing person was most likely dead.

"What makes you think you can find them?" Dad asked pulling his nose out of his book for the first time that morning.

"I was a bounty hunter, I can track," Phoenix replied confidently.

"But don't you use computers and intel to find a target as a bounty hunter?" Wichita asked genuinely.

"Yeah, that was part of it, but there are other… more traditional methods that I employ," he said with a smile.

"What will you do if you find them?" Summer asked softly. Phoenix paused looking at her and chewed thoughtfully.

"Whatever I have to do," he said swallowing. Tallahassee cleaned his plate and set his fork down.

"You'll get yourself killed. They're mean bastards, just look at Summer here," he laughed.

"Yeah, I picked up on that," Phoenix chuckled along with Tallahassee. Summer gave a bitter look, but ignored them.

"I mean it though," Tallahassee said losing all humor. "You're fixing to die."

"Well… I don't have much of a choice," Phoenix said matching the tone. Chicago silently wondered why Tallahassee had to challenge everyone he met. The cowboy seriously needed to find a new way to is people up.

"What kind of skills are you walking in with?" he chuckled. "Gonna roll some cigars?" Chicago wanted to punch Tallahassee. He was just pushing it too far, but Phoenix took it in good stride.

"I'm a decent shot, and I do pretty well with a sword," he said. Tallahassee looked taken aback that his remarks were falling on deaf ears. "By the way, I'm Colombian, not Cuban," he added. Tallahassee smirked.

"Whatever," he said shortly. The meal concluded and as everyone began to pack Chicago strapped on her belt that held her Katana. When Phoenix saw it he couldn't help himself.

"May I?" he asked. SHe handed the blade over to him and he twirled it effortlessly. "Not bad," he commented swinging it with one hand. Chicago watched as true art happened before her eyes. He moved fluently and easily. She only hacked and swung the thing when she used it. It took both her hands and she didn't do nearly the amount of efficient damage as she could see him do while he swung away at invisible enemies.

"That was amazing," she said. He shrugged.

"I took training as a kid, worked nights so I could afford it," he said handing it back. She wouldn't take it.

"Keep it, you can use it better than me," she said. He looked at her surprised.

"You're sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Thank you," he said as she handed him the sheath.

"So exactly what kind of training have you had?" SHe asked curious to see if he was really a bad ass.

"I had martial arts training as a kid. Black-belt, I also am trained in the sword and staff. I went to the police academy after high school, so I know my way around firearms, everything else I know because I learned it on the streets," he said.

"So impressive," Tallahassee said sarcastically. The kids filed into the room.

"We're ready," Columbus said.

"You want to see how impressive it is?" Phoenix snapped. Tallahassee looked pleased that he had finally made the guy snap. Chicago watched as Phoenix twirled the sword before moving across the room like a flash. "Dead," he said touching the blade to Little Rock. "Dead, dead, dead," he said doing the same in a fluent motion to Summer Wichita and Columbus. "Dead," he snapped one last time bringing the blade to rest a microscopic distance from Tallahassee's nose. The control was insane and every jaw dropped except his. Tallahassee didn't flinch, but inside he was a bit nervous.

"Impressive," he said finally. Phoenix dropped the weapon.

"Yeah, and I bet you can kick ass too, so I have no interest in fighting you," he said. He offered his hand to Tallahassee who took it and shook it firmly. Chicago let a sigh of relief.

It took a good while to find their way back to the neighborhood where Summer had found Phoenix, but finding the house was easy. The symbol was painted nice and big on the door that was still open. The car hadn't even stopped when Phoenix got out.

"HIs stamina is really surprising," Dad said watching the man run as fast as caution would allow towards the house.

"Love will do that," Wichita said.

"You'd do the same for me," Little Rock said. Chicago Wichita and Tallahassee got out of the truck.

"Stay here," he said to Columbus who got in the driver's seat. The boy nodded. Summer and Little Rock got out as well ignoring Tallahassee's orders.

Phoenix had disappeared into the house. "Rita! Rita?" he called inside. Chicago and the others went in with their guns ready. He moved to the kitchen, the room had absolutely been decimated. He stood still in the room.

"What is it?" Chicago asked. He looked around.

"This was our cache of food, and other supplies," he said.

"I told you the place was cleaned out," Summer said entering slowly.

"Nah," he shook his head, "This was just the food… Help me," he said pulling the rug up. Chicago helped him pull it aside exposing a door in the floor.

"A bunker?" Wichita asked.

"This house was built during the cold war," he said kneeling down. CHicago heard him mutter a prayer before tapping on the door. They waited and waited but nothing answered. He opened it and went down the steps into the dark. The rest waited above until he turned on a battery operated lamp. Chicago went down the steps and watched him sit down. "She's not here," he said sounding completely broken.

She looked around. The place was completely stocked with guns and ammo. All manner of knives and swords hung around as well. "I told her to get in the bunker when they attacked," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Chicago said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Take what you think is fair. Anything I have you're welcome to," he sighed standing up. He climbed the stairs and went off into the house. Tallahassee came down and took a look at the hardware.

"Wow," he said quietly. Chicago picked up a rifle.

"You and the kids pack up," she said climbing the stairs. She found Phoenix in one of the bedrooms sitting on the bed looking at the floor. "You know…. you're welcome to come with us," she said softly. He looked up.

"I'm gonna find her," he said. Chicago nodded.

"I thought you'd say that," she said.

"I'll head east… towards their main camp, look for their symbol along the way," he said looking distant, "I'm gonna find her." Chicago sighed and kicked the rug under her foot.

"Good luck," she said than added, "Keep in touch yeah?" she handed him her phone. He looked up taking it.

"I wish there was more I could do," he said.

"Keep yourself in one piece. You can do that in return," she smiled before leaving the room.

Chicago did her best not to look back as they left the house freshly armed. Almost half an hour down the road Summer broke the silence. "I think he can handle himself. He'll be okay as long as he doesn't go stupid over his sister," she sighed.

"I think so too," Tallahassee said swerving around an overturned semi. Chicago nodded her head.

"We'll see," she sighed.

"After his display I don't thick anything can stop him," Dad said shrugging a little.

"He's a man on a mission, I know how it feels," Wichita said putting her arm around her little sister. "Hell or high water can't stop a big sibling," she smiled fondly. "Or a lover," Chicago heard the younger woman whisper. In the rearview mirror she saw Columbus kiss his girl on the cheek. She looked at Tallahassee who was focusing on the road.

"I'm so sick of being sober," she sighed resting her head back. He glanced over at her.

"You know, I could fix that," he said with a smile. She looked over and pulled the visor down.

"I'd like that," she smiled pulling her hair out of her face into a messy bun.

"Please, you two are going to make me puke," Summer muttered from the back of the truck.

"Yeah?" Tallahassee asked sarcastically. "Well get a good look," he laughed grabbing Chicago and kissing her full on.

"Hey! Would you watch the road please?" Columbus said nervously. Tallahassee gave a crooked smirk and jerked the wheel to the left just to mess with his passengers. The cowboy laughed maniacally as the boy flinched.

* * *

**Note: To those of you who probably want to kill me right now. I am NOT trying to make Tallahassee a bigoted racist. He's just trying to size up the new guy :)**


	61. Chapter 61: Please Help

**Hehe... I know some of you are gonna love this first part :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I GET BORED WHEN YOU DON'T!!!! .**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Song:**

**'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence**

* * *

Chicago hit the bed hard with Tallahassee on top of her. Neither of them were drunk, but they were nice and buzzed. She tossed his hat away as he kicked off his boots while their lips never seemed to part. As they become more frenzied he kissed down her neck. Her heart was racing and she wasn't even sure what had gotten them to this point.

They had knocked over a convenience store and grabbed enough booze for an army. After a few more hours of driving around they found a suitable house to stay for the night. Immediately after dinner and drinking they had retired to the bedroom.

Chicago knew they were heading south and she could feel how much he wanted it. She felt a bit smutty because she couldn't help but want it too. "Oh god," he gasped as his hand grazed her breast. Chicago let out a muted moan sounding like a purr. His mouth found it's way back to hers.

Chicago suddenly felt something inside of her scream at her to stop. A sense of wrong and unease came over her like a wave and her rum soaked brain put together that there were some doubts. "Tal?" she asked. He grunted in response busy kissing her neck. "Tal, did you lock the door?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. Chicago was disheartened that her attempt to derail the train had failed leaving her no choice. Her ring from Michael on her right hand was beginning to feel pretty tight.

"Tal," she said. He didn't stop. "Tallahassee," she said more firmly and planed a hand on his chest. He stopped cold.

"What is it babe?" he asked honestly. She took a moment looking at him lovingly before shaking her head.

"I'm just not ready for this," she whispered feeling a little guilty. His eyes changed and she realized this would be a real test of character.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately removing his hands from her. She smiled softly. He had passed.

"No, it's me… I just," she shook her head shrugging.

"S'okay," he said giving her arm a reassuring rub. She hugged him truly happy to have found a man who wouldn't dump her ass for being a high maintenance bitch sometimes.

"I love you," she whispered. Tallahassee's heart skipped a beat.

'_Shit!'_ he thought. As he was about to stammer a response the phone rang. Elated her rolled over and grabbed it from he bed side table where it had been carelessly tossed. "Hello?" he asked.

"It's Phoenix," Phoenix's voice replied. Tallahassee had to take a second to sort out what was happening. "Can I speak with Chicago?"

"Sure," he said handing over the phone.

"Hello?" Chicago asked.

"It's me, I found them," Phoenix sounded excited.

"Did you get her back?" Chicago asked cutting right to the chase.

"No," Phoenix started to speak in a hushed voice. "I found the camp where they are staying. That was why they were hanging around my 'hood so much."

"And?" she asked getting out of the bed. Chicago had always had a habit of walking aimlessly around when she talked on the phone. Tallahassee's eyes followed her around the room.

"It's a compound… there have to be atlas fifty of them in there," he said. Chicago bit her lip. That was bad odds. "Chicago," he said recapturing her attention. "I can't break this place alone," he said. She stopped moving and closed her eyes putting her hand to her mouth. "I don't want to ask you, but I haven't got any choice. On my best day I couldn't take this many guys."

"Phoenix… I can't make that call," she said honestly.

"Chicago, please… I need your help," he said desperately.

"I'm not the one you need to talk to," she said.

"Time is of the essence here," he said.

"Phoenix, I wont discuss this anymore," she said harshly. "We're in a little town called Barterville. I can't think of any other way to make this happen… I'm sorry," she said.

"Chicago wait!" he said making her stop from hanging up. "If I try to convince the others… I need to know you're with me first," he said. She paused looking at Tallahassee who was watching her intently.

"We've only known each other for a few days," she said.

"I know," he replied. "But we can't afford to not not trust each other. You saved me and I trust you."

"I'm with you," she said after a long pause. Tallahassee let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll see you soon," Phoenix said without further hesitation before the line clicked down.

"What have you done?" Tallahassee asked as she turned to him.

"I gave you the power to decide what we do," she said tossing him the phone.

"He needs help?" he asked. She nodded. "Is it worth the risk?" the cowboy persisted. She raised her eyebrows giving him a 'you decide' look. "Just one headache after another with you fucking people," he muttered.

"Do you want to get back at the people who shot you?" she asked. He looked at her sharply.

"Pick your fights carefully Chicago," he said dangerously.

"I know," she sighed folding her arms. "I'm going to go for a walk," she sighed. He leaned back in the bed.

"Sorry about earlier," he said just before she opened the door. Chicago looked back.

"Don't be," he replied. She smiled because on the inside she knew he was disappointed. She slipped out leaving him alone.

Around 3 a.m. Phoenix showed up. She opened the door. "You are a pretty good tracker," she said letting him in. He nodded.

"I hate to call on you so late, but can you get the others up?" he asked all business. She nodded and did so quickly waking even Little Rock and Dad because everyone needed a say in it. Once everyone was assembled in the living room Phoenix began. "I won't bullshit any of you. I need your help to get my sister back," he said.

"How many people will we be up against?" Wichita asked cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Around fifty are in the compound I think," Phoenix replied.

"And you're sure your sister is in this compound?" Dad asked. Phoenix hesitated.

"You're not are you?" Tallahassee said aggressively.

"I saw prisoners being moved, I didn't see her, but I _know_ she is there," he replied. "I took some photo's on my phone," he said handing the device around. Everyone took a good look at the pictures although their quality was a little lacking.

"Do you have any sort of plan? It doesn't look like we can just storm in guns ablazing," Columbus said studying the phone.

" I gave it some thought. There are two gates in through the fence," he said. Chicago looked at the pictures as the phone reached her. It looked like Anarchy had modified a detention center of some sort because there was a tall wire fence around the building with razor wire at the top it look like. The pictures had been tacked from an angle looking down on the facility. "If Summer can get inside and open the back fence for us, we can drive in with two cars. One we can run in and blow up to cause confusion while we use the second for escape," he said. Everyone looked at one another.

"You really are planning to just fall ass backwards into this aren't you," Tallahassee sighed.

"Even if I can get in, which by the way I am not promising, what will you do once you get inside? How will you bust the prisoners out? How will you blow the car up? What about the possibility of Zombies coming into the equation?" Summer asked playing with her box of cigarettes. Phoenix looked a little dejected thats he had blown so many holes in his plan so fast.

"Blowing the car is easy," he said. "We turn it into one big molotov cocktail by putting a rag in the gas hole and lighting it up. If you can't get in we can just ram the fences, and once we're in and we set the car off someone can guard the get away car while the others move through the inside of the compound and bust the prisoners," he said.

"With fifty men against you and this kind of visibility, you're going to slaughter," Dad observed. Phoenix looked confused to see the old man speak with such expertise.

"He is a vet," Chicago explained.

"What if a couple of us is on the hill that you took these photos from? We could use the rifles and pick them off… if you use the car to draw them outside," Columbus said shrugging a little.

"Brilliant," Phoenix said nodding eagerly. Chicago stole a glance at Tallahassee who didn't seem moved.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Little Rock said holding up a hand. "Two or three of us are up on the hill with rifles, okay, two cars hold the remaining people. I'm guessing Columbus and I are on the hill," she said. Chicago shrugged a little.

"Probably," she nodded.

"Okay, so you drive up and ram the gates, assuming infiltration by Summer fails… in which case she would be dead or captured by the way," Little Rock said bringing up the point.

"That is an interesting plot point that I am voting against," Summer added.

"However if she does get in, she can find out where the prisoners are before hand," Little Rock said.

"You are brilliant," Phoenix said quietly.

"I know, so after we get the cars in, we blow the first up and get all the Anarchy people outside after which me and Columbus begin to shoot, while those of you inside grab the prisoners and run for it. Am I correct?" she finished and folded her arms.

"Thats abut it, yeah," Phoenix said sounding tense. "What do you say?" he asked. The group looked at each other.

"This is… awful risky," Columbus said shaking his head in consideration.

"No," Tallahassee said getting up and leaving the room. Phoenix looked to Chicago for help, but she just shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said. Phoenix put on a determined face and followed Tallahassee into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said catching the cowboys shoulder. Tallahassee spun around and gave the man his attention. "Please," Phoenix said sounding very weak. "Please man, help me," he said almost on the brink of tears. Tallahassee took a deep breath. "If it were Chicago… I would help you get her back," Phoenix said with an intensity in his eyes that Tallahassee couldn't ignore. "Please help me hurt these fuckers," Phoenix said.

Tallahassee took his hat off and ran his hand over his head before putting it back on. "Okay," he said at length. "But we do it my way," he added.

"Yes sir," Phoenix nodded. They went back to the living room together.

"I'm in," Tallahassee announced.

"So am I," Chicago said.

"I'll help," Little Rock nodded. Wichita looked displeased but took a deep breath.

"Me too," she said.

"Alright," Columbus and Dad said at the same time. The room turned to Summer who stood and moved to the window.

"I'll help, but on the condition that we blow the living fuck out of them. I'm not talking just the car. I want to leave a smoldering crater where they used to be," she said.

"Deal," Tallahassee said without hesitation. Chicago turned to him.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He looked at Phoenix then her.

"You should know by now, I always have a plan babe," he smiled in his crazed manner. She smiled trusting him.

"Thats why you're my man," she smiled kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Gross," Little Rock stuck her tongue out and Chicago laughed.


	62. Chapter 62: You'll Get Used To It

**Pardon my poor descriptions :) It's never been my strong suit but I try to improve when I can :)**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIE OF BOREDOM WHEN YOU DON'T!!!!!  
**

**Song:**

**'Worth Dying For' by Rise Against**

**'Survival' by Rise Against**

I own nothing!

* * *

Chicago felt like she had been holding her breath ever since they arrived at the compound. The details had been hammered out at the house and within the hour they were on their way. Tallahassee Chicago and Phoenix were going into the compound with the cars. All three kids and Dad were going to sit on the hill and snipe while Summer approached the main gate.

The group watched from the hill as she approached with her hands in the air. After a few minutes of bargaining with the guards she was admitted in. A silent cheer went out. "Okay, phase two," Phoenix whispered. Chicago and Tallahassee followed him down the steep hill and onto a road where they had hidden two new cars. Tallahassee and Chicago took one while Phoenix took the 'bomb' car. They waited and waited in the darkness until Tallahassee's phone rang.

"I'm opening the gate lets go," Summer said. Both the cars started and sped towards the compound. Phoenix crashed his into some other cars that were inside the fence. The Anarchy guards were starting to mobilize as he jumped from the car and crouched behind it as bullets peppered the metal. He lit the rag hanging from the gas hole and ran like hell diving as bullets and flames licked at him.

The cars went up in a beautiful ball of flames taking out a few Anarchy. "Undead clock is ticking," Chicago said getting out of the getaway car with Tallahassee. They laid down some suppressive fire as Phoenix and Summer ran to meet them.

"Through the door down the hall turn right and third door to the left," she said to them. "You'll need these," she said tossing Phoenix some bolt cutters. The threesome ran off towards the building leaving Summer to guard the car. Shots from the hill were audible as they ran.

Tallahassee kicked in the door and they went inside. "Down the hall turn and third door to the left," Chicago chanted the directions. They sprinted taking down a couple of the Anarchy before they could get a shot off as they went. Chicago tried to turn a blind eye to the fact that she was committing murder. They had shot Tallahassee, they had earned this.

They came to the intersection and looked both ways. "Where?" Tallahassee panted.

"Left," Chicago said.

"Right," Phoenix said at the same time. They looked at each other. Tallahassee was the only one paying attention to the oncoming swarm. He pushed them to the right and ducked left himself as the intersection filled with bullets.

"You take that way," he shouted before turning tail and running down the hall.

"You know I've never been shot at," Chicago said as she picked herself up and sprinted down the hall with Phoenix.

"You'll get used to it," he said. She shot another man as he came out of a room. Phoenix kick din the third door. He entered gun first swinging it around expecting a bad guy, but instead screaming girls were all there was to be found. "Rita!" he exclaimed as he laid eyes on his sister.

Phoenix cut the girls free as Chicago kept watch peeking out into the hall. He grabbed his sister and led her along behind him. Chicago led the way back the way they cam, but as she got to the corner Tallahassee flew around it grabbing her. "Not this way," he said pushing her back. Shouting was coming from behind him so they turned around and began the search for another exit.

On the outside the compound hadn't looked very big, but in reality it was a maze of numbered doors each hiding it's own horror. They ran around corner after corner until finally they found an exit sign. Phoenix ran ahead with his sister and a few other girls who had dared to escape with them. Tallahassee came to a halt causing Chicago to skid to a stop and look back. "What are you doing come on?" she snapped.

Tallahassee dropped the bag he had over his shoulder and smiled. She went back watching him unpack a bundle of grenades. "Found them in Phoenix's stash," he said as he showed her the fuse and home made bomb in the middle of the grenades. She watched him get it set up, but the shouts were getting louder.

The door behind them flew open and Phoenix came back with Rita. "Problem we can't get to the car," he said. Chicago gave an exasperated sigh. The plan was going to shit really fast. Before she had time to say anything a brigade of Anarchy men came around the corner. Phoenix fired at them giving his team enough time to duck behind a corner as did the Anarchy at the opposite end of the hall. "Great a stand off and we can't get to the door," he muttered peeking around the corner and getting shot at.

Chicago flicked out the new phone Columbus had given her dialing Summer. "How how holding up?" she asked.

"They are giving me hell! Where are you guys?" Summer asked over the shouts of people and the pop of guns.

"Not coming. You go ahead. Take the car and go we'll meet you on the hill," Chicago said formulating a new plan as she went. She closed the phone and shoved it back in her pocket.

"What now?" Tallahassee asked. Phoenix popped out around the corner again and shot at the Anarchy.

"Okay, Chicago take my sister. We'll lay down fire and you two bolt for the exit. Once you get outside get to the fence and get out of here. We'll catch up," Phoenix said quickly. Chicago didn't have time or a plan to argue with him so she took Rita's hand and prepared to run. Tallahassee and Phoenix popped out again shooting at the Anarchy against the hall and forcing them back around the corner. The girls went for the door and flew out into the early morning air.

Chicago didn't have time to think about what she was doing. She just shot and ran for the fence dragging Rita along behind her. They came out just in front of the gate so she slammed against it, but it was firmly locked. "Dig!" She commanded and she and Rita dropped to their knees digging unnoticed because of the flaming pandemonium around them. As they went their hands began to bleed, but they didn't stop and the hole under the fence grew.

Just as it was getting big enough a new sort of shriek came Chicago looked over her shoulder and saw the problem. The undead had arrived. "Go! Go!" she shouted knowing the zombies would be on them soon. Rita was smaller than her so she slipped under the fence first. Chicago noted that it was tight fit so she took a few more scoops of dirt before she tried to crawl under.

She was about half way through when her belt snagged. "Shit!

she hissed trying to free herself.

"Come on!" Rita said frantically trying to help. Chicago looked back just in time to see a male Zombie closing in.

"Damn it! Damn it!" she shouted realizing she was completely defenseless. As the sprinting demon reached her a shot came with all the others and the monster stopped dropping dead a few feet away. Chicago realized she had some guardian angles with rifles on the hill and worked to free herself.

Once outside the fence they ran to the steep incline and climbed their way up through the brush until they reached the road above where the kids were shooting from. Both of them collapsed panting. "Do you- do you see the boys?" Chicago asked.

"Not yet," Columbus replied. She staggered over and picked up a pair of binoculars they had been using. She scanned the chaos for Tallahassee and Phoenix.

"What about Summer?" she asked.

"Present," Summer said stepping out from behind the truck with a gun half her height. Chicago looked again for the boys. Everyone aimed at a rustle that came from the bushed and Phoenix rushed out grabbing up his sister in a loving embrace. They exchanged some in spanish, but Chicago broke in.

"Where is Tallahassee?" she asked. Phoenix looked up.

"He said he's be right behind me," he said. Chicago's heart filled with dread.

"Shit! The bombs," she hissed moving forward. She grabbed the bolt cutter that Phoenix still had in his belt and started down the hill again. She had to clear a gap through the fence so Tallahassee could get out because he would never fit through the tiny hole under wire. She slid down the hill through the prickly brush despite her friends pleas to stay.

"I'll get her. Stay here Rita," Phoenix said going after Chicago. She reached the bottom and began to cut through the fence calling his name all the while. Fire and Zombies and a few remaining Anarchy ran about inside the fence.

"Tallahassee!" she shouted again and again. Phoenix arrived and grabbed her trying to pull her back to safety. He managed to get her on the ground and cover her head just as the building exploded. "No!" she shouted. She was on her feet again before the fire had dissipated.

"Chicago we have to go!" Phoenix shouted at her pulling her back up the slope. When they reached the road again she collapsed shaking. She's been too late. No one spoke because everyone knew exactly what was happening.

"Maybe he got out," Little Rock said as she scanned the ground through her rifle scope hopefully. The others joined in the search. Chicago pulled herself into a standing position, but she was too numb to notice how much it hurt.

"Maybe who got out?" Tallahassee's voice came. Chicago perked up and saw him walk down the road towards them. She ran and jumped into his arms throwing hers around his shoulders. "Jesus, I'm gone for two minutes and you go to hell," he laughed.

"She almost got herself killed," Summer said. Tallahassee's brow furrowed before he put on a happy face again.

"Well," he said picking up he binoculars and looking down, "a good nights work I'd say," he smiled.

"Look at that zombie, he's on fire," Little Rock laughed watching one of the undead flail around. "Bet I can peg him," she added.

"If you do we can have christmas tomorrow," Tallahassee said watching the fast moving target.

"Deal," she said simply before exhaling slowly and dropping the thing like a deer. Tallahassee's jaw dropped. "You owe me Christmas," she said leaning on her rifle.

"And you must be Rita?" he asked changing the subject. Rita brushed her long brown hair out of her face.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Rita this is Chicago, Tallahassee, Little Rock, Wichita, Columbus, Summer and Dad," Phoenix said pointing to everyone.

"So nice to meet you, thank you for saving me," she said graciously.

"Not a problem," Columbus said without thought.

"Guys, we should probably get out of here," Summer said watching the zombies below.

"Yeah, lets find somewhere to crash," Wichita yawned looking at the rising sun.

"I was serious about Christmas," Little Rock said as they piled into the cramped truck. Chicago looked at Tallahassee who looked like a guilty puppy.

"Well maybe later this week instead of tomorrow?" he asked trying to bargain his way out.

"Whatever, but I want one last real Christmas," the girl laughed. Chicago couldn't help but laugh at the look on Tallahassee's face as well. Priceless.


	63. Chapter 63: Good Night

**Short sweet and to the point :)**

** I'll probably give more details about these scenes if and when it happens again, but I find simplicity is kinda nice. Use your imaginations you silly people :)**

**p.s. a boring note that I just have to share I GOT MY BRACES OFF TODAY! I am so excited!!!  
**

**Song:**

**'Come on Closer' by Jem**

I own **Nothing**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! .........................PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Everyone was so tired that Chicago ended up driving. Tallahassee was the only one awake aside from her and he sat completely silent in the passenger seat. Once she deemed that they were for enough away from the Anarchy base she pulled over at the first house she found. Aside from a half eaten corpse in the yard it didn't look bad. "Plenty of space," he said looking at the large ranch style house.

"Well, our family is growing," she shrugged turning off the engine. Like always they sat still for a few minutes waiting to see if anything was moving around in the area. "I can't believe you told her we can have Christmas this week," she sighed looking out her window.

"Oh, I dunno," he replied slowly. "I think that giving her one last christmas would be nice," he whispered.

"Yeah… well, you can't accuse me of being the pain in the ass," she smiled knowing he was well meaning.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to top this," he smiled. She gave him a wink and they slipped out of the car leaving the sleeping flock behind. Inside there was a single zombie that attacked as they went around the corner to the bedroom. Tallahassee grabbed it more in defense than on purpose and Chicago quickly put her knife in the back of its head. The corpse hit the floor.

"I'll show him out," she sighed grabbing the zombies collar and dragging it out of the house and into the yard. She woke the others and marched them inside as he finished the search. People seem to work fast when they want to go to sleep because it took the gang a very short time to get the house shut up and barricaded.

Phoenix and Rita took one bedroom, Columbus and Wichita another. Summer agreed to sleep in the living room with Little Rock while dad took a smaller bed in the attic loft. Chicago peeked in on everyone happy to see them all sleeping soundly for once. All the excitement had worn them out.

"Goodnight," she said passing Tallahassee on her way to the bedroom they had saved for themselves. It was daylight outside, but old habits die hard and she though briefly about the inaccuracy of her pleasantry. He grabbed her arm stopping her and it startled her to see him not smiling, in fact he looked very serious.

"Summer told me about your little stunt earlier," he said. Chicago gave him a puzzled look having no idea what he was thinking.

"What?" she asked freeing her arm from his grip.

"You almost got yourself killed," he said. Chicago realized what he was saying.

"So what? You want me to leave your ass when I think you're in trouble?" she asked getting defensive.

"No, but I want you to use your head. You're the one preaching that we have a family, and having a family means you have responsibilities. If I go and you kill yourself doing something stupid like that, where will that leave the others?" he said. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," she said rolling her eyes. He put his hand under her chin redirecting her gaze.

"Hey, I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said gently so as to make it clear that it wasn't an attack. "I don't want you to die trying to save me," he said. Chicago's heart beat a little faster when he said this. She could tell from the way he spoke about everything, about her survival over his own, that he really did love her. She knew that she loved him too. She knew in that moment that she would do anything for him and he would do anything for her. She was happy because despite the fact that the world was fucked she had Tallahassee. Chicago had known before that she loved him, but in that moment she was absolutely sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had her heart totally and completely for always.

She put her hand on his wrist taking his hand away from her face and he kept talking ignoring the playful and caring look that came in the place of her normally defensive glare. "Because I just think that when it gets down to it-" she cut him off putting her lips against his. "Chicago what are you doing?" he asked when she pulled away.

"What do you think dummy?" she smiled putting her arms around his shoulder and moving for another kiss, but he pulled back.

"Please don't tease me like this," he said smiling as he put his hands on her hips. She was happy that the seriousness had drained from his face.

"I'm not," she said simply. Tallahassee's eyes widened and she removed herself from him completely slinking down the hall. "Come on cowboy," she called to him playfully.

"But you said!" he tried to get out but she looked back lingering at the bedroom doorway.

"Fuck what I said," she winked before disappearing into the room knowing they were gonna fuck more than that before the day was out. Tallahassee wasn't about to disobey and he followed her to the bedroom. The door clicked shut and locked behind him.


	64. Chapter 64: Trust

**Another short fluffy chapter, but I tired to sneak in *gasp* OH GOD a MEANING!! LOL I hope you enjoy :P**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!  
**

**Song:**

**'It's only Life' by Kate Voegele**

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

Chicago woke up nearly four hours after she had fallen asleep. Rolling over she aimed to cuddle up to Tallahassee before falling back asleep. When the other side of the bed was empty she woke up a little more. She sat up holding the covers to her chest in an effort to keep the cold air off her skin for just a while longer. He was no where to be seen. Only her clothes remained carelessly strewn about the room where his should have been as well.

Chicago got up dressing quickly, though she had to pause and search for her bra for a few moments until she found it hanging on the ceiling fan. "Cute," she muttered putting it on. She stopped briefly to try and fix herself in the mirror above the dresser. Her hair was messed up beyond all hope and her face was blotchy. "Damn it Tal," she sighed when she spotted the purply bruise on her collar bone. Her shirt covered it enough though and she moved on.

She poked her head out into the hallway. The house was pretty still so she crept barefoot to the living room. Summer and Little Rock were watching Finding Nemo on the television in the living room. They were both engrossed so she left them alone and went to the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee while he read a magazine of some sort.

"How do you manage to look so normal everyday?" Chicago couldn't help but ask.

"Years of practice," he replied not looking up. She peeked at the cover to discover that it was a Time Magazine from 1964. She just smiled, rolled her eyes and went back to the bag sitting on the counter. She opened it, pushing through the various medical supplies that it held until she found the unmarked bottles she had intended for Wichita to use hidden in a pouch at the very bottom. Chicago popped on of the pills in her mouth and hid the medicine again.

"Is Tallahassee in the shower?" she asked trying to think of where he could have gotten off to.

"No," Dad replied. Chicago furrowed her brow.

"Where is he then?" she asked.

"He left about an hour ago. Didn't even say where he was going," Dad said. Chicago's heart sank and she tried not to look hurt.

"Oh," she replied and slunk from the room. Suddenly feeling very tired she sat down in the living room and watched the Daddy fish look for his son. The others in the house got up not long after. When the movie ended she joined them in the kitchen. Columbus was busily planning Christmas. He seemed almost as excited as Little Rock and the more he talked the more Chicago realized it was going to be a shit load of work.

She didn't speak much though, or attempt to tone down some of the wild holiday spirit ideas. She just brooded over the fact that Tallahassee hadn't been there when she woke up. Whatever he had to do couldn't possibly be so goddamn important that he couldn't wait an hour. The longer she thought about it the more she grew mad instead of sad.

"What do you think?" Columbus asked interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped.

"About the dinner? Can you pull it off?" he asked. She had no idea what he wanted but she didn't want to make an ass of herself.

"Yeah I can do it, no worries," she sighed realizing he wasn't the one she was mad at.

"I can help," Rita added.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a cook," Phoenix said.

"Great," Chicago replied unable to focus on anything but her current annoyance towards the man she had slept with.

"Are you okay?" Wichita asked.

"Fine," Chicago replied. She promptly got up and went to the bathroom. After she took a long shower Chicago got out feeling slightly more collected. No one spoke as she sat down to watch Wall-E with the girls. When the truck pulled back into the driveway however everyone looked at her. She got up and unlocked the door.

Tallahassee was struggling to get big box off of the roof. "Hey babe, a little help?" he called to her seeming completely obliviouse. She folded her arms and went out to him. She acted like she was going to help, but when the boxes full weight was off the car she dropped it leaving Tallahassee to hold it in his own. He grunted and managed to get it to the ground without killing himself, but immediately he looked at her. "What was that about?" he snapped. She just shrugged and walked away.

Columbus came out to help the older man carry the Christmas-tree box in. "Whats her problem?" he grunted.

"God only knows," Columbus replied.

"I think I know," Tallahassee sighed giving it a second of thought. Once they were inside and the door was bolted again Tallahassee set the kids loose on assembling the tree while he hunted Chicago down in the bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't reply. "What you're not going to fucking talk to me?" he asked, She shrugged apathetically. "You know if you're mad, tell me you're mad," he sighed.

"I'm mad Tallahassee," she said sharply. He rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck did I do now?" he asked.

"Oh, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think the important thing is we're talking again," he smirked. She didn't look amused.

"You didn't even have the decency to be here when I woke up," she said feeling like he should know. Tallahassee's face changed.

"That's what you're upset about?" he asked. She responded with a stoney glare. "So you're pissed that I went out to get a tree for the kids?" he asked.

"You could have woken me up you know," she said.

"I thought you would want to sleep," he said. Chicago softened up.

"You could have woken me," she repeated.

"Well I'm sorry," he said half heartily. She shook her head a little as if deciding if she was still mad. "So am I in trouble or not?" he asked with a smug grin.

"You know you are not as charming as you think you are," she said cracking a smile.

"Yes I am," he said sitting down next to her. She grinned a little and he put his arm around her. "You were worried I was going to walk out on you weren't you?" he asked.

"No!" she denied immediately then under his gaze broke. "The thought crossed my mind," she sighed. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Babe, you're my gal. I'm not going anywhere. Credit me with some trust," he smiled.

"I do, I just… really don't want to lose you," she said. He took his hat off and put it on her head.

"Stop being so twitchy," he said playfully. "Why is it that girls get into a serious relationship and freak out?" he smiled.

"We know when we get something good," she smiled, "we don't want to let go."

"And because of it you drive the whole damn thing right into the ground," he laughed. She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have freaked," she said admitting the wrong. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair getting up.

"Come on we gotta go christmas shopping," he said as if nothing had ever happened.


	65. Chapter 65: Man Enough

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. The first week back to school was just a loop :)**

**Okay a note about this chapter, anyone who hasn't seen John Leguizamo's Sexoholics should look it up, it was hilarious and filthy. I got my inspiration for this chapter from the show (Or I could be honest and be like It's pretty much plagiarism ;)**

**I also need to credit one of my friends (You know who you are) for help with the fight :) They gave me a lot of insight into couples life :) I now know I want to remain single for as long as possible :)**

**Also, I have undertaken the task of learning how to type correctly (BOOOO but a necessary evil) so I am misspelling like every other word because my fingers refuse to find the right keys, so if you find a mistake.... I'm sorry LOL**

**Okay, I'll leave ya'll alone now :) Enjoy adn PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**p.s.**

**I have a new fiction up for anyone who wants to check it out :) **

**(Yes I do plug my own stuff on here I am shameless)  
**

* * *

"Okay, so we got Little Rock, and Wichita taken care of," Tallahassee sighed looking at the box's in the back of the truck.

"Yep," Chicago replied.

"And you got a book for the old man," he added.

"Yep," she repeated.

"And, although I have no clue why you got something for the Colombian wonder and his sister," He smiled taking a drink of whiskey.

"I wish you wouldn't drink when you drive," she said. He gave her an annoyed glare. "Why not share?" she smiled grabbing it and taking a swig. The stuff burned on the way down. "Yeah I have something for them. All that's left is Summer and Columbus."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I think we should get Columbus a computer," Chicago said. When Tallahassee gave her another annoyed look she sighed. "It could open up a lot of door you know? He can make phones and shit," She rationalized. He nodded a little.

"We're going to have to knock over a Best Buy or something," he said tipping his hat back. "What about the little bitch?" he asked. Chicago shook her head.

"I have no idea," she sighed.

"We could get her some wine," he said.

"Or a hypodermic and some morphine," Chicago chuckled. He nodded as if it were a real possibility.

"Let's go then," he sighed starting the engine. She frowned. He hadn't been right all day.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" she said after a long bought of silence. He looked at her stopping the car.

"You know I am a little, the more I think about it," he said sounding exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just panicked and fucked up, and I shouldn't have been such a bitch," she apologized.

"Yeah, well it tells me something about what you think of me when I'm gone for two seconds and you get pissed," he said. "I mean Jesus Christ credit me with a little trust!"

"I said I'm sorry, what else can I do? I'm so glad that little 'I forgive you baby' speech was a lie back at the house. That makes me REALLY want to trust you," she said sharply. "Besides I still think you should have had the courtesy to be there!" she shouted starting to get mad again.

"Bullshit! Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean the whole fucking world can come to a halt for you," he replied matching her volume.

"Oh YES Tal, I want the whole world to revolve around me! You went out to get a fucking tree! Like it couldn't have waited the hour or whatever I slept in!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands. "When a zombie is bust through our door I am SO just going t be like: "no he has to write me a love song before I will let him leave the bedroom." Is that what you're hearing me say?"

"Just about yeah," he snapped.

"I knew it! I knew this was a stupid idea!" she huffed.

"And who got us into it?" he retorted.

"What?" she snapped.

"You were the one who decided it was a good idea for us to do this," he said.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing! I was the one who did this?" she laughed in disbelief. "Do not for even a fucking moment act like you didn't want to!"

"Hey I was willing to leave it alone!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, but I had to twist your arm real hard to get you to come to bed didn't I?" she replied. "Don't act for a fucking moment like you didn't want it!"

"Well of course I did, but I didn't think it would turn you into a bitch!" he exclaimed throwing one hand in the air.

"So now the truth comes out!" she nodded.

"Yeah, you are!" he reiterated.

"Well making love seemed like a coupon to become an inconsiderate ass for you!" she shot back.

"Yeah, I'm the bad guy here! I can't believe we're even fighting over this!" he snapped.

"Neither can I!" she shouted then sat quietly for a few moments stewing. "this isn't going to work." He sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever… Jesus we sound like my parents used to," he muttered. She sighed feeling uncomfortable as the car rumbled over the junk in their way. Then it hit her what exactly was happening.

"Great," she laughed suddenly. He glanced at her. "We're doing the whole couples fight thing, after ONE night," she said. He couldn't help but smile. "Oh-hohoho," she said shaking her head. "NO sir, I am not going to put myself through that on top of fighting the living dead."

"Well, I'm an ass and you're a bitch, so how do you plan to avoid it?" he asked sounding less than interested.

"I don't know, but I did not sign up for this," she said in a warning tone. He stopped the car and turned in her seat towards her with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"You know what they say though?" he asked. She gave him a 'What?' look. "The bigger the fight, the better the sex," he grinned. She laughed unable to control herself, but it was more of a laugh of contempt. "And you know, the truck has a pretty big back seat," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, Tallahassee," she said shaking her head.

"I think yes," he laughed putting the truck in park.

"No!"

"Yes," he repeated climbing into the back.

"No!" she laughed as he pulled her along.

"Yes!" he laughed right back.

"You are not man enough," she laughed struggling against him unable to believe what was happening.

"Who's not man enough?" he exclaimed.

"You are NOT man enough to make love to me in the back of a truck in the middle of the road after the fight we just had!" she exclaimed.

"I'll show you who's man enough!" he replied undoing his belt buckle.

"Okay, Fine, Fine! Lets see it! Prove you're man enough, boy!" she laughed climbing into the back.


	66. Chapter 66: Not That Needs Spoken

**Short Chapter!!!! Hehe, but it fits the theme ;)**

**I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chicago had to admit she was pretty well on a natural high. After their round in the back seat, she and Tallahassee had found a Best Buy and stormed inside. When they were done they left a pile of at least two-dozen zombies behind them. The truck was bursting with swag, so they decided to head back to the house.

After dumping the presents in the garage they went in the front door. The tree looked great and the kids had made paper chains of many colors out of magazines from the attic. Chicago noted that Dad looked a bit sad.

Phoenix was half hidden under the tree. "Good you're back, I need the car," Wichita said.

"I'm coming with you," Chicago replied. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Tallahassee would have sworn they had just ad a whole private conversation.

"Wallah!" Phoenix exclaimed as the tree light up in all its brilliance with the built in lights.

"Don't wait up," Chicago whispered kissing Tallahassee on the check.

"Be back later love," Wichita said running her hand across Columbus's chest as she left. Both the boys stood dumbstruck as their girls took off.

"How is it that they are so in tune and I never have even the slightest idea what the fuck you're thinking?" Tallahassee asked turning to the younger man.

"Easy, you two have dicks and they don't," Summer replied. Both Little Rock and Rita laughed, while the men in the room didn't find it so amusing.

* * *

"Does Columbus tell you he loves you?" Chicago asked innocently as she rode in the passenger seat. Wichita gave a sideways glance.

"I can't leave to go to the bathroom without him telling me how much he loves me. Why?" she replied. Chicago shook her head slightly.

"I don't know," she shrugged trying to play it off. Wichita looked at her knowingly and saw through the disguise.

"Florida doesn't?" she asked. Chicago tried to mask her unhappiness with the accuracy of the statement.

"He hasn't… not once," she said softly. Wichita was silent for a moment thinking carefully what she should say. Chicago sighed. "I guess it really doesn't make much difference anyway," she sighed. "I'm stuck with him. Thank god he doesn't have any options… me or an undead corpse I suppose," she smiling a little.

"Well, there are something's that don't really need spoken though right?" Wichita said softly.

"I know, but it would be nice," Chicago replied. "I know he's not playing me and I know he cares about me, but still," Chicago shrugged at a loss for words.

"Yeah I can understand," Wichita nodded.

"What are you getting Columbus for Christmas?" Chicago asked changing the subject.

"I'm not really sure yet, what are you getting Tallahassee?" she replied. Chicago smiled.

"Something that will make him La-la-love me," she smiled. "But I was kinda hoping for a little help from you. It's going to take a little doing," Chicago smiled.

"You scratch my back I scratch yours," Wichita smiled.


	67. Chapter 67: Christmas Angel

**I had a fluff request :) Here it is**

Song:

Memorized by josh woodward

I own nothing

* * *

It took nearly a week and a half of living hell for everyone to prep for Christmas. Chicago wanted to kill Tallahassee for getting them into the whole thing. He acted completely oblivious to the fact and seemed to enjoy the mock holiday.

The group took turns going out of the house and grabbing gifts from whatever shop they wanted to ransack. Even Summer and Dad went out shopping. Phoenix and Rita stepped out for a few hours to gather some gifts despite being told they didn't have to.

The second phase of the 'gift war' (as it was named by Little Rock and Tallahassee) was wrapping without the recipient seeing it. This proved to be even more challenging than getting the item. Being cooped up in a single house made it nearly impossible. Chicago felt it was a bit silly that she and Columbus had almost died getting the materials to bag the gifts. They had invaded a Hallmark store in a small strip mall one evening. She was sure he had been bit when the zombie tackled him and could have died of relief when she pulled him to his feet and examined him.

At long last one morning Little Rock and Tallahassee proclaimed that it was Christmas Eve. Chicago rolled her eyes a little at the bitter sweetness of the sight. He was really letting his father side show and that made her think of Buck, and Buck made her think of Michael for some reason. Probably just because they were the ones who always seemed to hold Tallahassee and Chicago one step away from absolute happiness. She often contemplated the irony that they no longer cared about the zombies knocking at the door.

The space under the tree was completely filled with brightly wrapped gifts before Tallahassee and Chicago even started to wrap the gifts they had hidden in the garage. They were the last ones to put the gifts out. After the kids had gone to bed they turned the living room into a disaster area of wrapping paper and bags.

"Come on baby, keep going," Chicago sighed. She was stretched out on the couch handing him tape as needed while he sat on the floor. They were both exhausted from gathering the fixings for the Christmas feast.

"Why do we wrap things? It takes forever and it last for about two seconds in the end," he said struggling with some foil paper.

"You're the one who wanted to give Little Rock one last Christmas," Chicago shrugged sitting up. She sat cross-legged and struggled to find the end of the tape that she had lost in the change of position. Tallahassee hadn't been looking up to receive the tape, but when it wasn't there he looked up.

Tallahassee froze and for some reason there was an amazing moment of clarity. The way she looked in that moment made him realize all his life he had been looking for her. The Christmas lights casted a soft glow onto her making her look like an angle. Her hair was pulled back into messy bun while a few strand of her bangs hung down against her flawless face like little tendrils. The baby blue plaid flannel shirt that she had found in some forgotten closet of the house was nice and loose on her, hanging perfectly to compliment her frame. The first button was undone exposing the little dip in her collarbone, and she bit her soft pink lips as she tried to get the tape to behave.

Tallahassee realized he had never seen Marie look so beautiful. She had always dressed in tiny dresses and he rarely had ever seen her without her 'sexy' make-up. Chicago was a polar opposite and Tallahassee knew she didn't need all those things to be beautiful. It was as if her sweet wonderful personality made her glow from the inside out naturally.

Chicago finally managed to get the piece of tape and looked up to find Tallahassee staring at her with a little bit of a dazed expression on his face. He got lost looking at her eyes. The star on top of the tree reflected in them and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

"Tal," she said waking him up. His face flushed and he took the tape looking back at the package. "What were you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied even though his heart felt all fluttery. She narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I have to admit, even though its been a pain, this was a good idea," she said. He smiled and handed the gift to her so she could write the name of its owner on the tag.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"How are we ever going to cart all this shit with us?" she laughed a little looking at all the gifts.

"I don't think we will, it's more the excitement of opening them," he replied. She nodded in agreement and watched as he took the book that they had gotten for dad and started to cover it in Santa Claus paper. He seemed so distant all of a sudden and she couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"I hate it when you do this," she said. He looked up confused.

"You don't like this paper?" he asked.

"No," she laughed lightly. "I mean when you're thinking about something and you just shell up," she said.

"I don't do that," he shook his head.

"Oh, please," she grinned. "You've been doing it since we met," she laughed quietly so she wouldn't wake the kids.

"I have to tell you everything I think about?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No not everything, but let me know what you're thinking about occasionally," she sighed handing him another piece of tape.

"Am I making the man face?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No you're making the Tallahassee face," she said. He gave a crooked smile. "Come one baby, penny for your thoughts," she smiled. He took a deep breath and another piece of tape.

"I was just thinking about how nice you look," he said. Chicago blushed and brushed a strange of hair out of her eyes.

"Really?" she asked unable to believe that was what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, you look really nice," he replied simply.

"Tal, I look like crud," she laughed a little. "I don't have any make-up on or anything."

"You just look like home," he said. Chicago shut up and watched him tape the present thoughtfully. "I don't know why, you just do," he went on. She smiled gently. He was so sweet when he wanted to be.

"Thank you," she whispered. He stood up and handed the little box to her.

"That's the last of them," he said stretching his back.

"I guess we can get some sleep then," she replied addressing the box. "We might have a couple hours before Little Rock gets up." He nodded.

"You go ahead, I need to go out," he sighed. Chicago's face fell.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I forgot something," he shrugged dismissively. She capped the sharpie marker and put it in the pocket of her loose jeans.

"How long will you be?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he sighed wishing she would stop asking questions. Chicago's brow furrowed and she stood up.

"You're always going somewhere Tal," she said. "It's Christmas Eve, stay here," she said picking a piece of cellophane plastic off his shoulder. He looked at her realizing she wanted him to stay with her like a normal couple would. He cocked his head and smiled.

Slowly he bent down and cupped her cheek with one hand while he kissed her. It was caring and gentle and soft. She had just put her arms around his shoulders when somewhere in the house a clock beeped signaling midnight. "Merry Christmas babe," he whispered. She smiled and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her back to their bedroom. Gently he put her down on the bed savoring every second of their closeness.


	68. Chapter 68: Home

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Cambria; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Cambria; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Pretty long Chapter this time... **

**I will warn you, I watched the Happening yesterday and got inspired (It was an awful movie and I only watched it because John Leguizamo was in it. It made me cry when he was saying goodbye to his kid and I NEVER cry at movies) so I decided to throw in some references in coming chapters.**

**Love ya'll please review!!!!  
**

**Song:**

**Look at me by Azure Ray (seriously listen its a really good fitting song.)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

As soon as he was sure Chicago was asleep Tallahassee slipped out of the bed. By some miracle he managed to get out of the house without notice. He was actually confident he could get what he wanted and be back before the others woke up. He'd seen the item, but hadn't had the courage to get it.

Chicago woke up when her bedroom door flew open. "It's Christmas!" Little Rock cheered. Chicago rolled over refusing to admit morning could have arrived. "Come on guys get up!" the kid insisted shaking the whole bed.

"Okay, okay," Chicago groaned. Tallahassee just rolled over and buried his head under a pillow, which Little Rock promptly pulled of the bed.

"Tallahassee! Get up!" she snapped.

"No!" he replied pulling the cover up over his head. Little Rock immediately sprang up on the bed and began jumping. "No! No! Stop!" he groaned.

"Up!" she commanded. He groaned something from under the sheets.

"I'll get him up baby, we'll be right out," Chicago said desperate to get the jumping to stop before she was thrown out of the bed or Little Rock killed Tallahassee. Little Rock made a reluctant retreat and Chicago could hear the others in the house suffering the same rude awakening.

Chicago rolled out of the bed and Tallahassee grabbed her pillow putting it over his face. She stood before the mirror brushing her hair out before pinning it back into a bun again. "Babe you should probably get up, if your not careful you'll smother yourself to death," she said. He murmured something under the pillow. "Or the little one might come back," she added.

"Okay," he sighed throwing the pillow away. She sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed him lightly.

"Come on," she said nuzzling her nose against his. Tallahassee got up and together they went out. Little Rock was already passing out the gifts. Sorting them all into piles beside who they were addressed to. Chicago seated herself next to Tallahassee on the couch as he put his arm around her.

The gift opening lasted all day. One by one they all took turns tearing away the paper and smiling at what was revealed. Chicago lost track of all the gifts people received. Books and practical things for dad, booze and cigarettes for Summer, Little Rock got a whole bunch of art and photography tools. Wichita and Columbus both got a mess of clothes. Tallahassee got the younger man a hat and proclaimed he was a man much to the amusement of the rest of the group. The only ones who didn't exchange gifts were Tallahassee and Chicago. Somehow there was an unspoken agreement that it would just be too much.

Real trouble took the house when the Nerf guns were unwrapped. Chicago later found out that it had been a collaboration between Phoenix and Tallahassee to get every dart shooting device under the sun and play war with each other. Little Rock squealed as they both pulled out concealed weapons of dart destruction and put down a barrage of foam. Anyone who didn't want to be beaten half to death with the toys had to retreat to the kitchen as the house delved into madness.

Chicago didn't want the day to end. Everything was too perfect. She and Rita went to the kitchen and started to prepare the meal constantly griping about the lack of eggs milk cheese and every other fresh ingredient that wasn't frozen.

The food had barely hit the table when a light flashed in the sky outside. Everyone froze as the red glimmer fell and faded. The spirit of Christmas was snuffed out and suddenly they were all in Zombieland again. "Flare," Phoenix said absentmindedly rubbing the new scar that he wore around his neck.

"Zombie's don't use flairs," Dad muttered.

"Neither does Anarchy," Summer said quietly. Everyone waited motionless and silent until another flair went up.

"Someone's in trouble," Columbus said.

"We should get out of here," Wichita said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, old habits die hard. Chicago smirked; the dark haired girl was defiantly still one of the colder members of the group. Then again she was one of the few of them who had always been fighting for survival.

Chicago's heart skipped a beat when a blood curdling scream faintly pierced the air. "Real trouble," Phoenix said raising from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Rita asked.

"I'm gonna go check it out," he said.

"No!" she protested grabbing her brothers arm.

"The rest of you better pack up. Rita you go with them," he said pulling his arm away from her as he hurriedly grabbed his things.

"Why are you going?" Summer muttered under her breath. He turned looking at her sharply.

"I'm a cop, I help people, unlike you," he said unable to hold back a bit of venom.

"I saved your ass didn't I?" she retorted. He froze and looked away knowing she had him beat. He looked around and another scream rang out in the distance.

"Come on let's go!" he said clapping his hands as he decided to change the subject.

"Hold on," Chicago called as he started to march for the door. She pulled her belt on and grabbed a pump shotgun. "I'll come with you," she said. Tallahassee finally perked up. He'd been eating the rather dry and freezer burned turkey until she had spoken.

"Whoa!" he said through a mouthful. "No," he said.

"Tal," she sighed looking at him. "Grow up." He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Pack up guys. Me and Chicago and wonder cop will check out the flares," he sighed wiping the grease on his pants.

"You heard the man lets go!" Phoenix snapped getting everyone moving. Before they knew it Chicago and the boys were heading strait for the sound of dying screams and zombies. Luckily or unluckily as it may have been the sounds were within walking distance.

They arrived taking a good look at the carnage. A minivan was wrapped around a street pole, still alight with fire. Zombies were swarming a nearby house. "Okay so they crash there, and run for shelter in the house. Maybe they're still alive," Phoenix assessed as they hid in some bushes.

"Do you find it weird running towards the sound of panic?" Chicago asked.

"Not at all," he replied dryly.

"Well, if we're going to do this," Tallahassee pulled out a semiautomatic machine gun, "lets do it right."

"And fast too, more will be on their way," Chicago added. The three of them quickly ran out and dispatched the zombies in their way. Phoenix kicked the door in and led the way.

"They're dead," he said popping a zombie who was munching on a freshly deceased lady. The man was still holding onto life when Tallahassee wrestled the zombie off of him. The cowboy pitied the man as he stooped beside him. Chicago went to the woman's side. "I'm gonna clear the house," Phoenix said before disappearing down the hallway.

Chicago went to Tallahassee's side to see if she could help comfort the dying man. He was desperately trying to say something, but neither of them could make it out before he passed on.

Phoenix surveyed each room, swinging his gun in front of him sweeping the entire area like his hundreds of hours of training had taught him. He kicked the door to the last bedroom in and stepped inside. Nothing was there and he lowered his gun listening to the silence. He felt bad he had been to late, but was already forgiving himself when he heard as slight rustle.

Instinctively he raised his gun and moved towards a closet where the sound had originated. In one fast motion he jerked the door open expecting a zombie. Instead there was nothing but clothes. He looked downward and just barely caught the end of a foot disappearing into a pile of blankets.

Phoenix bent down, his gun still at the ready, but he put it away when he saw the scared face of a blue eyed little girl. "Hey there," he said trying to be friendly. She looked terrified and drew away as he moved towards her. "Oh, no no no, don't be scared. I'm your friend," he said unsure of if it was true. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "You're hiding huh?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, wiping some sweat away.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked. She looked at him silently with great big doe eyes. He eased forward a little, she couldn't be more than six or seven years old. "Are you hurt?" he asked in a voice he only reserved for children. She didn't respond again. He let out a sigh wishing he didn't have to ask because he feared the answer. "Did anyone bite you?" he asked and mimed biting himself. She looked at him for a moment, still petrified, before shaking her head no ever so slightly. Phoenix felt a wash of relief. He didn't want to shoot a little girl.

"What's your name?" he asked again, but she refused to speak. Gunfire from the rest of the house startled him reminding Phoenix he didn't have all the time in the world to talk her out. He looked back at her and saw fresh tears forming. "You don't have to be afraid," he said. "I'm here to help you." She looked at him with a mistrusting gaze. Phoenix offered his hand to the child who drew back further.

"Come on," he said pouching his hand further towards her. "I won't hurt you I promise," he said with the utmost sincerity.

"Phoenix lets go!" Chicago shouted as more and more zombies arrived from the rest of the neighbor hood.

The girl must have sensed that Phoenix was telling the truth because very slowly she reached out and took his hand. He smiled gently and helped her out of the closet before picking her up in one arm.

"Now, we're going to go out," he said looking at her. "My friends are waiting on us, and you'll want to look around, but just look at me okay? Only look at me, do you understand?" he asked. She nodded her head and he carried her down the hall and into the living room, about halfway through he decided the risk was too great and he stowed his gun. Using his free hand he pulled the girls head down against his shoulder, holding her protectively so she couldn't see what he assumed to be her parents on the floor.

"Oh, my God," Chicago exclaimed seeing the child.

"She's okay," Phoenix said not stopping. Tallahassee was in the doorway keeping the zombies at bay. Together they escaped onto the street and cut through some back yards until at last they were relatively safe. Fences just threw zombies for a loop.

"Is she bit?" Tallahassee panted. Phoenix shook his head. The girl was clinging to him refusing to lift her face from his neck. Chicago looked back over her shoulder.

"We should get back to the others," she said. The boys agreed and they trudged in a roundabout way so as not to lead the undead back to the house. When they arrived at the back door the rest of the crew seemed elated.

"Well?" Columbus asked anxiously. Chicago and Tallahassee parted so Phoenix could carry in the little girl. Instantly everyone crowded around to see, even Summer came in for a peek.

"Hey, hey guys, back off! You're scaring her," Phoenix snapped aggressively. Chicago smiled as Rita offered to take the baby and the child clung to Phoenix refusing to let go. "Guess she doesn't want you," he laughed slightly

"What are we doing then?" Wichita asked. Chicago bit her lip and looked at Tallahassee.

"I think it would be smart to stay the night here, we can leave when it gets daylight outside," Columbus said. Chicago rolled her cheek across the inside of her cheek.

"Zombies aren't to thick and we are pretty fortified here," she nodded.

"Well then," Tallahassee sighed picking at the now cold turkey. "Who gets first watch?"

"Not me," said Columbus and Wichita together.

"Not me!" Little Rock said.

"I'm not doing it," Summer added. Dad just shook his head. Tallahassee looked at the remaining people.

"I'm gonna see if I can put her to bed," Phoenix said carrying the girl in his arms off. Chicago smiled.

"I'll only take it if you stay up with me," Chicago smiled.

Phoenix took the girl to his bedroom and gently put her in the bed as he pulled the sheets back. "There you go," he grunted. Her eyes still showed terror and a fresh layer of tears. "There you are," he repeated pulling the covers up over her. She clutched them protectively to her chin. "You still won't tell me your name?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "I'm gonna have to make one up," he said raising an eyebrow with a crooked smile. The girl didn't buy it. "No? Well maybe tomorrow, you're probably tired now. Are you sleepy?" he asked. She shook her head, but her half lidded eyes betrayed her,

Phoenix watched the girl's eyes get droopy and he got up to leave. She stopped him though, grabbing his arm and holding him back. "You want me to stay?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "Okay," he sighed sitting back down on the bed's edge. "You know, the people downstairs are your friends too. There isn't anyone here who will hurt you," he said, but he wasn't sure if she heard it or not. The little girl closed her eyes still holding onto his sleeve. After a half an hour he removed himself from her clutch and slipped out of the room.

Chicago and Tallahassee were sitting on the couch taking turns trying to hit a target with a Nerf gun. "She's asleep," Phoenix said sitting down in an armchair.

"Did you get her name?" Chicago asked for no reason.

"Nah, she hasn't made a peep," Phoenix said as he rubbed his hands together. "She's probably still just in shock," he added.

"What are you going to call her then?" Chicago asked. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nana," he replied. Chicago smiled. Tallahassee remained unmoved as usual.

"We're clear that she's your problem right?" he asked. Phoenix looked sharply at him.

"Yeah. I know, and unlike you I have a smidgen of compassion so I don't mind," he said. "We find a haven and we dump her there, end of story." Tallahassee laughed.

"Like that's actually an option," he smirked.

"Come on man, I know you would have done the same," Phoenix shook his head.

"Oh you just called him on his bullshit!" Chicago laughed. Tallahassee didn't seem too amused.

"You don't think I would have left the kid?" Tallahassee asked stern faced.

"No I don't. I may not know you boss, but I know a good man when I see one," Phoenix replied. Tallahassee cracked a smile.

"Well, you're half right. I wouldn't leave a kid, but that doesn't make me a good man," Tallahassee chuckled.

"Modesty, another trait of a good man. Chicago you better pin him down fast," Phoenix laughed. Chicago gave a smile and put her hand on Tallahassee's leg.

"If I pin him down that'll ruin him," she said.

"We're more alike than I thought brother," Phoenix smiled.

"Is that so?" Tallahassee asked sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah, never grow up, never get tied down," Phoenix said.

"And how would an enterprising gentlemen know something like that?" Tallahassee asked. Chicago worried that the conversation was going south.

"I tried it," Phoenix answered like it was easy.

"You tried what?" Summer asked slinking into the room.

"Share your cigarettes and I'll let you know," he said quickly. She flipped him one just as fast as he had asked for it. "I tried being married, apparently I wasn't good at it," he said as he lit the cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked," Chicago said.

"I quit a while back," he replied taking a hit. "But every dog has his day right?"

"She left you huh?" Tallahassee asked seeming to still be mulling over Phoenix's marital status.

"Yep. I loved her," he sighed, "I loved her and she took off along with everything I had worked my ass off for," he said. Tallahassee was quiet. "You know, the funny thing is, I don't know what went wrong," Phoenix chuckled.

"And you laugh about it?" Summer asked seeming genuinely confused.

"What else can I do?" he said with a crooked smile. "Hell, I got over it after a while," he sighed. Chicago looked at Tallahassee.

"Did you like it though? Being married?" he asked seeming oddly sentimental.

"I liked my girlfriend, I put a ring on her finger and she turned into a monster… but I liked being a dad," he said. Chicago's heart fell, and she saw Tallahassee's face change briefly before he gathered up his mask again.

"Boy or girl?" he asked barely able to keep his cool. Phoenix took a long drag.

"Girl," he said letting out a breath of smoke.

"That explains the kid," Summer said. Chicago wanted to beat her upside the head for her cruelty. A parent losing their child is the greatest pain a human can experience.

"Hey, I said I liked being a dad, that doesn't mean I was good at it. It's probably better that Lisa took her when she left… I would have only fucked her up," he said. Tallahassee was oddly silent.

"Maybe we are alike," he said finally. Phoenix looked confused. Tallahassee took out his wallet and showed the picture of Buck. Phoenix took it and nodded respectfully.

"His mom's eyes I'd bet," he said. Tallahassee nodded slightly.

"At least when she took off she left him," he said. Phoenix rubbed out the cigarette and took out his wallet. He opened it and took out a picture of himself with his wife and daughter. The others looked at the picture.

"She's beautiful," Chicago said.

"I stopped my life so I could be with them. Settled down for five years, when she left I took up the chase again," he said as they handed the photo back. "I didn't think I wanted a kid, but the second I held her, I was in love," he said fondly.

"I know," Tallahassee said. Phoenix looked like he was close to tears and suddenly he stood up.

"But fuck it all," he said putting his wallet away. "That's why people like use don't tame down, we weren't made for it," he sighed. "Sooner or later you gotta chose between holding a baby and holding a gun, or a drink, or a cigarette," he said. Tallahassee nodded. "Zombies are a gift, no rules, no more problems," he added.

"Easy to believe that," Summer smirked.

"Look I'll pawn off the kid as soon as I can," Phoenix sighed running his hand over his face wiping all the emotional baggage away.

"Pretty well adjusted for such a jaded bastard," Summer pushed. Phoenix turned to her in no mood to fight.

"Nah, it's just called finding a way to keep your shit together, I'm sure you heard of it," he said. She narrowed her eyes. "Goodnight guys," he said.

"Hey, one more question… if it had been up to you, would you have been holding the baby or the gun?" Tallahassee asked. Phoenix stopped.

"I try not to think about it… the second I chose I'm gonna lose a part of myself," he said.

"Well you just set yourself up to die then," Summer said. "If you really think you're going to find someone to take a baby off your hands."

"Well what would you have done if you had found her? Would you have left her?" He spat.

"I don't know," Summer shrugged, "I would have never gone looking in the first place." Phoenix took a couple swift steps towards her.

"Maybe I just became a father all over again tonight… but you know what? If that's the card life dealt me… I'll find a way to make it work. What else have I got to do anyway?" he said in a strained whisper.

"You think pushing forward in a shit life is really worth it?" she snapped.

"A hell of a lot better than ending up a sad fucker like yourself," he replied.

"Guys, cool it," Chicago said fearing and impending fight.

"At least I'm not so goddamn afraid that I don't try," he said.

"You think I'm afraid?" she spat.

"I know you're afraid. I can see it every time you look at us. You have a bunch of good people who could care about you and all you can think of is yourself. You're afraid of trusting someone and putting them in a position to screw you over," he said looking her right in the eyes.

"Hey!" Tallahassee snapped. "It's Christmas, both of you cut this shit," he commanded.

"I may owe you my life, but I can't trust you," Phoenix said.

"Hey!" Tallahassee snapped again.

"Right, sorry boss," Phoenix said turning to leave again. As soon as he was gone Summer turned to Tallahassee and Chicago.

"He's a problem," she said.

"He's a problem?" Chicago asked sarcastically.

"We're already dragging a bunch of dead weight. Sure let's add a baby on top of it," Summer snapped. She looked at Tallahassee who just put his hands up.

"I gave up on the weight load a while ago," he said. Summer looked back at Chicago.

"I know… But what do you want? If you feel like putting a bullet in the head of the only humans left alive, you go right ahead. I won't stop you," she said calling Summers bluff. "Get over yourself. When the shit hits the fan you have my permission to run off and save your own ass… Don't feel bad about leaving us," she added. Summer nodded.

"Count on it," she said.

"Then why are you here at all? I'm not twisting your arm to stay. I know you don't give a shit about us," Chicago asked as Summer started to walk away. The younger woman stopped.

"I'm here because I get free sleep and a ride… you're right I don't give a fuck about any of you," she said.

"There's the truth I've been waiting for," Tallahassee laughed from the couch. Chicago just gave Summer a disgusted glare. A part of her hoped the girl was lying even though she didn't know why.

"Good night," Summer spat.

"Merry Christmas," Chicago replied. Summer paused then moved on.

"How fucked up is it that we have to fight on Christmas?" Tallahassee asked.

"I don't know baby," Chicago shrugged sitting on his lap.

"You know, that was interesting about Phoenix," he said.

"Interesting?" Chicago repeated.

"Well you know… how he…" Tallahassee trailed off.

"How similar your stories are?" she finished. He shook his head.

"You're judging a book by it's cover and throwing us in the same category… I don't think we're alike," he said.

"At the core it is… you're both fathers… don't tell me that doesn't mean you have something in common," she smiled gently. "You'll give him a little more respect won't you?" she asked. Tallahassee looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah," he nodded. She sighed and gave a soft smile.

"I'm not going to say anything more about the kid… because I know I would have done the same if I were him… I think any of us would," she said. Tallahassee nodded.

"If we lose Summer?" he asked. Chicago shrugged.

"If she leaves she leaves. One less problem I suppose," Chicago said. Tallahassee nodded again.

"You know what?" he smiled putting his arm around her. "Despite all the drama, this is home," he said. She cocked her head.

"Here?" she asked. The house was far from perfect.

"No, you guys… You and the kids… Phoenix and Rita too, all of you are home now," he said. She smiled running her hand down he side of his face.

"I feel that way too," she whispered.

"Yep, one big fucked up family," he sighed resting his forehead against hers.


	69. Chapter 69: Far From Okay

**Enjoy**

**Review**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chicago couldn't stand to sit still so she busied herself packing what they could take with them into suitcases and duffle bags. "Would you lease sit down?" Tallahassee sighed sounding half awake from his spot on the couch.

"No, we need to be ready to leave. God only knows when those fuckers are going to show up," Chicago replied. Tallahassee gave another long and exasperated sigh before raising himself from the couch and nonchalantly slipping the box from his pocket onto a tree branch. He moved around behind the couch and stretched his back.

"Hey, babe I think you missed one," he said pointing to the box in the tree. Chicago picked it up and checked the tag. When she saw her name she looked at him suspiciously. "Go on," he smiled, Chicago removed the blue star paper from it and opened the black velvet box.

Inside the box there was a heart shaped pendant on a gold chain. She smiled at the pretty little trinket. "Thank you," she said moving to hug him.

"You missed the most important part," he said. She looked back at the heart. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a locket. She opened it and couldn't help but start to cry. "I love you," he whispered reading the inscription. She let him put the locket around her neck and turned hugging him tight. He'd finally said it. He had finally secured her hopes with three little words.

"I love you too," she whispered. Tallahassee swayed back and forth a little with her in his arms. "Do you want your Christmas present?" she asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he replied.

"Wait right here," she said before unlocking the front door and slipping into the darkness. Tallahassee waited patiently until she returned. "Come on out," she said. He went to the door and had to stifle a shout of joy when he saw the Cadillac Escalade in the driveway.

"Chicago, you sweet wonderful woman!" He said in a loud whisper and he ran out to look at what was surely his new baby. "Oh I got my Caddy back!" he cheered.

"Read for part two?" she asked. He looked over his shoulder.

"There's a part two?" he asked.

"I have hidden the keys somewhere on my person," she winked. His tongue nearly hit the ground as he followed her back in the house.

* * *

Phoenix was asleep in a pile of blankets on the floor next to Rita because they had surrendered the bed to the little girl. He woke up to a gentle tap on his shoulder and rolled over seeing Nana stooping beside them. "Hey," he groaned looking at his watch. She had the same terrified look as when he had found her. Phoenix was starting to worry that her face was frozen that way. "Hey what's up?" he asked rolling over.

She didn't speak a word to him as she got under the covers beside him and curled up. Phoenix looked over at Rita, but his sister was still sleeping undisturbed. Nana didn't move any more and fell asleep without any fuss For a few moments he was uncomfortable with the girl at his side, but slowly he let himself relax and drift away.

He didn't have a chance to start dreaming though before Nana woke him up again. "Wha-!" he snorted jerking awake. She was standing beside him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. She was doing the unmistakable 'potty dance' and he sighed. "What? What you gotta go to the bathroom?" he asked. She nodded. "Shit," he sighed resting his head back on the pillow. "Okay, okay," he grunted getting up. "Okay lets go," he grumbled taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom down the hall.

He pushed it open sill dragging his feet. "Shit!" he hissed snapping the door shut when he saw the mess inside. Thinking fast all of a suddenly he looked down at Nana. "Someone's in there," he said. "Why don't you use the one right through here, okay?" he said pushing. "Wait for me right here in the hall when you're done okay?"

She nodded before scampering off to do her thing. He wiped his mouth and went into the bathroom. "Summer? Summer! Come on," he said stooping beside her where she was sprawled on the floor. Blood and broken glass littered the floor. Frantically he searched her for a pulse. "Summer?" he repeated taking her face in his hands and making her look at him. "Summer, come on wake up!" he snapped patting her to get her around. "Come on don't do this to me," he muttered looking at her wrists that were still oozing blood.

"Phoenix?" she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah it's me, come on keep talking," he said ripping the fabric shower curtain to stop the bleeding.

"No! Don't touch me," she snapped trying to get him off. He held her firmly and in her weakened state it didn't take much to hold her still.

"Jesus Christ," he said wrapping her wrists carefully. "We have one fight and you're ready to kill yourself," he smirked.

"Fuck off," she rasped.

"There now I know you're okay," he smiled, happy that her normal hostility was still at large. Carefully he helped her up so that she was sitting against the tub.

"Leave me alone," she repeated.

"You're drunk," he said smelling the alcohol on her.

"Only a little," she replied with a shit-faced grin.

"Okay, well stay right here and don't move," he said getting up.

"No!" she objected and he looked back. "Don't tell the others," she said. His jaw hung open because he couldn't believe she cared at all.

"We need to get Dad to look at the cuts," he said

"No don't!" she insisted and he took his hand off the knob. Summer wiped the back of her bloody hand across her forehead. "I don't want everyone to know how weak I am," she said sounding like she might cry. To see her so open about her thought process confused Phoenix and he decided to honor her wish. "Suicide is the cowards way out… and I've manages to fuck it up twice now," she said as a single tear found it's way down her cheek. He bit his lip.

"I'm gonna put Nana back to bed… then I'll come back and we'll get you cleaned up okay?" he asked as if he were speaking to a child. He washed the blood off his hands as Summer rolled her eyes and gave a tight laugh. Phoenix slipped from the room and collected Nana leading her back to his bedroom and tucking her in beside Rita.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right back," he said. The girl nodded, silent as ever.

Phoenix opened the bathroom door and sighed. "You know, we got a chance a lot of people didn't," he said firmly. Summer seemed amused by his statement.

"A chance?" she asked working him over with her red eyes. "What chance? Sooner or later those things will get each and every one of us… and you know it."

"Zombies are symbolic you know," he said stooping beside her again and checking her wrists. Mentally Phoenix thanked god for his gift of being able to make anything sound believable. She shook her head. "They are. They represent death and inevitability. You know death has been around for as long as we have… it's just a little harder not to think about it all the time now, that's all," he said.

"You're so full of shit," she whispered. He smirked before regaining sight of his goal.

"Okay, lets get you out of here and I'll clean up this mess," he sighed moving to help her, but she pushed him away. Summer got to her feet and swayed a little before falling. Phoenix caught her and rolled his eyes because she was out cold. Picking her up in his arms he carried her across the hall to Tallahassee and Chicago's empty room. He put her on the bed gently and went back to the bathroom.

As fast as he could he mopped up the blood with towels. Shoving the bloody rags and the broken glass into a trashcan he tossed the whole mess in a closet and called it good.

Phoenix went through the living room where Tallahassee and Chicago were snuggling on the couch. "Hey, Summer is sleeping in your room," he said casually as he went into the kitchen.

"That's fine," Chicago replied. Phoenix barely heard her as he dug out some supplies from the medical bag before retreating back to the bedroom. The two on the couch never even looked at him.

He slipped back into the bedroom where Summer was sleeping and quickly put a better wrap on both her wrists, though the bleeding had stopped all together. Moving as fast as his sleep-deprived body could go he wiggled her into the bed a little better and threw the covers over her.

Just as Phoenix was almost back out the door her voice stopped him. "Thank you," she said. He sighed and took his hand from the door.

"Can I ask a question? What got you so fucked up?" he asked not wanting to show her too much sympathy. She only laughed.

"I don't even remember anymore," she said. "What fucked you up?" she asked. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Could have been a lot of things," he said. She nodded.

"You know… help me out because I've always wondered… why would anyone want to be a cop?" she asked. He furrowed his brow because she sounded sincere instead of sinister. "Did you just want to protect people?" she asked.

"Yeah… I wanted to protect people. I wanted to help good people… then I got out there and realized that it is hard to find someone worth saving, but it's really easy to find someone worth destroying," he said moving to stand beside the bed.

"What do you see when you look at me?" she asked. He licked his lips as he thought.

"I see someone who had their whole fucking world spun round just like the rest of us," he said with a slight shrug.

"No, I mean am I worth destroying?" she asked. Phoenix repressed his initial response and shook his head.

"You saved my ass… you're worth saving," he said.

"I saved you because you were an asset," she admitted. He smirked and crouched beside the bed.

"It'd serve you better to lie and say you did it out of kindness… or you could tell the real reason. I know you did it because I'm good looking," he said with a crooked smile. She laughed and shoved his shoulder a little.

"In your dreams," she said.

"Nah, not even then baby," he smirked. "You're not my type."

"Yeah, we're on different sides of the fence," she said.

"In just about every way," he nodded. "So can I trust you to stay here and not kill yourself?" he asked.

"I owe you now don't I?" she asked.

"Nah, we're good," he shook his head. She wasn't listening though. Her half working mind was completely fixated on his lips. She grabbed him and kissed him without anymore pause.

Phoenix tried to remain calm and waited patiently for her to finish. "You need to get some rest," he said gently brushing her bangs away and removing himself from her reach. She didn't say anything more as he went.

"You okay?" Chicago asked as Phoenix went to the kitchen for a drink.

"Okay wouldn't be the word I would use, but whatever," he shrugged. She looked at Tal with a 'what does that mean?' look and the cowboy just shrugged. Phoenix stomped back through muttering in Spanish and the two on the couch just left it alone.


	70. Chapter 70: The Kicker part one

**Here's a sort of half chapter.**

**Guys, I have a bit of news for you. It's rather Bitter Sweet, but I hope you all will understand and be happy for me.  
**

**I have been selected as a finalist to have a story idea made into a full length movie. There are no guarantees or anything, but I am in the top three. IF I do manage to get selected I'll have to make a full length script before the summer semester starts. That means that my updates will really slow down if not stop for a while.**

**Please understand this is HUGE. If I get selected and all goes well that means I'll have written my first full length movie before I'm even out of high school. I am so excited and this has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I do love my zombieland story and I have no intention of abandoning it. I WILL return to it when I can and try to juggle it along with my movie and school, but if I have to drop something for a while Fanfiction will (sadly) have to be it.**

**I should know by later this coming week what is going to happen so I'll keep you all updated. Like I said there are absolutely no guarantees, but I've got my fingers crossed. I hope all of you will bear with me :)**

**Love Ya'll very much!!!  
**

* * *

The next morning was the typical bleary Sunday (as far as everyone could tell) morning. Phoenix was the first to get up because Nana had to go again. The flush of the toilet seemed to rouse the others and slowly the house woke up.

"Breakfast first then we can take off," Chicago sighed as she sluggishly helped Rita fix pancakes. Tallahassee and Phoenix were seated side by side and both were looking more like zombies each moment.

"How long has it been since you two slept?" Wichita asked as she pulled up a chair.

"Over forty eight hours," Tallahassee yawned. "I'm sleeping in the car," he added.

"I don't know… how long since the outbreak started?" Phoenix sighed.

"Where's Summer?" Columbus asked noting that the druggie was missing.

"Sleeping," Phoenix said as he rested his head on the table. Nana was seated beside him staring despondently at the wood.

"So do you have a name?" Chicago asked as she set pancakes in front of the kid. The girl didn't reply. "Still not talking huh?" Chicago asked.

"Not a word, not a sound or a peep," Phoenix said sitting up again as his sister pushed a plate in front of him.

"Maybe she is a mute. Anyone know sign?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee nodded.

"Yeah I know a little," he said before shooting the bird at Columbus and laughing.

"Really funny," the younger man muttered.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rita asked gently trying to get Nana to eat. The girl just shook her head. Phoenix was in no mood to fight the child and left her alone, so Nana went hungry.

The rest of the group made ready to leave as Nana set at the table motionless. Little Rock passed by and quickly took some paper and colored pencils from her bag, offering them to Nana with a friendly smile before getting back to work.

Hesitantly Nana took the pencils up and started to color. The rest of the group quickly split the supplies between the truck and the Caddy. Phoenix passed by Nana as he grabbed the medical bag. He glanced at the paper and stopped when he saw her art. "A graveyard?" he asked. She nodded not looking up at him. "So you do understand what's happening, don't you?" he sighed unable to not ask the question. She nodded again this time looking at him with her sad eyes. "Don't worry… we'll keep you safe now," he said unable to think of anything more comforting. She looked away seeming unmoved.

The team finished packing up and Phoenix got Summer up out of her room. Hustling her outside he put her in the truck while strategically placing himself and Nana in the Caddy with Chicago and Tallahassee. He didn't want another incident, on the off chance that it hadn't been booze or blood loss talking the night before.

The ride was quiet in the Caddy. Both Tallahassee and Phoenix were asleep before they hit the highway leaving Chicago alone to deal with Nana. For a long time she didn't want to risk further scaring the child so she just kept quiet. Nana was content to switch between drawing and looking out the window. Finally Chicago was so bored she couldn't take it.

"Can you tell me how old you are sweetie?" she asked looking at the girl through the rearview window. The child looked right back at her for a very long while before holding up her fingers. "Seven?" Chicago asked smiling. "Getting old aren't we?" She joked. The girl didn't seem amused and Chicago wiped the silly grin off of her own face.

In the other car things weren't much better. Summer was in the very back of the truck amongst the luggage still feeling shitty from her escapade the night before. She also was intensely focused on keeping her jacket sleeves pulled down over the bandages on her wrists.

The girls were talking of silly mundane things with Rita, while Dad sat reading in the passenger. Columbus was nearly asleep behind the wheel he had gotten so bored of listening. He wasn't even really sure why he was so annoyed with hearing the same things hashed over again and again.

By the time the first rest stop came around he was almost ready to go mad and pulled over. Chicago had been following in the Caddy and pulled over. "Something wrong?" she asked rolling down the window.

"I'm going stir crazy I need to have a walk," he replied. She looked around. The truck stop was empty enough.

"Okay," she replied. Tallahassee woke up in the seat next to her.

"Wha' happening?" he groaned.

"A break," she replied unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Where are we?" he asked pushing his hat out of his eyes.

"How the fuck should I know?" she sighed.

"Tired?" he asked as she snapped at him. She shook her head.

"Only a little," she replied. He smirked and she got out of the car. When Tallahassee's door closed Phoenix woke up. Nana was looking expectantly at him. He wiped a trail of drool from his mouth and squinted looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked. She shook her head. He rotated his shoulders and took out his gun. "Stay right here. I'm gonna check it out then you can get out okay?" he sighed before opening his door and getting out.

Inside the building the others were already poking around. "Hey are we clear in here?" he asked lazily.

"Looks like," Wichita replied. They all jumped though when a crackly voice broke the silence. Tallahassee found a radio behind the desk where some one would have normally been sitting bored.

"Hello?" he asked holding down the button on the receiver.

"Charlie?" some one on the other end asked.

"No, this isn't Charlie," Tallahassee replied looking up at the others.

"Oh," the voice sounded confused.

"Where are you?" Tallahassee asked.

"We're up the road about two hundred miles. How did you get a hold of Charlie's radio fella?" the voice asked.

"Well, we just found it at a truck stop… no sign of Charlie," Tallahassee said.

"Well he's been living at the stop for a while now. We are on our way to pick him up because his rig busted," the man said. Tallahassee looked out the front and nodded.

"Yeah, it's still here," he said.

"Well, where are my manners? My name is Kicker," the man said.

"Nice to meet you Kicker, name's Tallahassee," Tallahassee replied. Chicago smirked because she could tell that they were both down home kinda boys.

"You need a lift brother? I've been gathering up a load of people in my rig," the man said.

"No, we got our own wheels," Tallahassee shook his head.

"Suit yourself, but we're still gonna come on by if you don't mind," the man said.

"Fine by us and we'll see if we can find Charlie," Tallahassee said.

"Thanks man. Over and out," Kicker replied. Tallahassee put the radio down.

"Who the fuck is Charlie?" Summer snapped as she came in attempting to light her cigarette. The question was soon answered though as the door to the men's bathroom burst open and a zombie tackled her. Everyone took aim, but feared hitting Summer.

"No! Hey, come here you fucker!" Phoenix said instinctively grabbing Charlie and tearing the large trucker zombie away from her. Charlie tried to maul Phoenix, but the cop quickly popped the zombie in the head. "You okay?" he asked bending down to help Summer up.

"Yeah, yeah," she said trying to play it off. He practically lifted her up to her feet.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I told you I'm fuckin' fine," she snapped pushing him away. He looked hurt and took a step back letting her have her space.

"I thought you cleared this place?" he snapped looking at Columbus.

"That's rule three… beware of bathrooms… deceptive," he said nervously. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get Nana, could you please make sure this place is safe?" he sighed.

"No place is safe, just safer," Chicago said. Phoenix shot her a crooked gin and ignored her. Outside he opened the door. "Okay baby girl lets go," he said then his stomach dropped because the car was empty. "Nana?" he called looking around. "Come on I don't like this game," he said nervously looking through the car then under it.

Starting to get panicked her ran inside. "Shit! I lost the kid," he exclaimed.

"And I thought I was a bad dad," Dad mumbled.

"It's not fucking funny! Help me find her!" Phoenix snapped.

"Relax. How far could she have gotten?" Summer said trying to be even about the situation.

"You want me to relax with a world full of cannibal freaks out there?" He snapped running for the back door. Outside he looked both ways, but it was just a filling station for trucks and it was empty. "Nana!" he shouted. His voice echoed forever and Tallahassee's hand came down over his mouth.

"Calm down. You want to draw the zombies? 'Cause if you do please keep yelling," he said.

"Sorry sorry," Phoenix muttered with his eyes still scanning the area nervously.

The entire crew split up and searched the very small rest stop, but made no progress until Wichita and Chicago started to search the truck out front. A small sniffling sound was coming from inside the cab.

"How the fuck did she manage to get in there?" Wichita marveled looking at the huge steps up into the cab. Chicago shrugged and opened the door. Nana huddled in the back as the older women got into the driver and passenger seats.

"Hey there," Chicago said as she shut the door. Both of them sat sideways in the seats so they could look back into the cab where Nana was sitting in a tiny mattress. The girl just glared at them with red eyes.

"You know, you have Phoenix in a panic," Wichita smiled. The girl looked at the sheets below her. The smiled faded.

"Look, Nana, I know you must miss your parents… but I think it will help if you talk to us about it," Chicago said gently. The girl shook her head. Chicago and Wichita exchanged glanced.

"We're both really sorry for what happened… and we want you to know that all of us are here for you. We can't ever replace your family and please don't feel like we are trying to, but we want to protect you," Wichita said in a surprisingly gentle voice. Chicago sometimes forgot the extreme compassion Wichita seemed to have.

"Do you understand sweetie?" Chicago asked. The girl seemed to sag as she looked up at them. Slowly she shook her head, but it wasn't saying no, she was saying she didn't want it.

"You know the man in there… the one that saved you… he lost his daughter," Wichita said on an impulse. The girl's eyes widened for a moment, but she covered it quickly. For a moment Chicago thought Nana was going to speak, but she closed her little pink lips in a defiant stony stare.

Chicago couldn't get over the fact that Nana was seven. No doubt the girl was young, but even for seven she was small. It almost made Chicago cry that something so fragile and innocent had to go through such pain.

"I don't want you to feel trapped, but its important you listen to us okay?" Chicago suggested gently. Nana looked at her with a new face, one that let Chicago know the words were hitting home. "We only want to help."

After a moment of complete silence Wichita held out her hand. "Come on. We better get back in there," she said. Nana didn't take her hand, but she did get up and go with the girls back inside where Phoenix immediately took her shoulders.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he said firmly. She looked at him with impassive eyes and he let go.

"Are we staying here tonight or not?" Summer asked.

"Well… Kicker and his crew are coming," Tallahassee shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't know anything about them," Columbus countered. Little Rock was busy frisking Charlie who's corpse was still prone on the floor.

"True," Wichita nodded. Tallahassee bit his lip and looked at Phoenix and Nana.

"Yeah, but I was thinking… if they are friendly, it might be an opportunity," he said trying not to give anything away too much. Little Rock stood up holding a large ring of keys. Rita stepped aside as Little Rock moved.

"What's behind door number one," she mumbled as she went to the office door and started trying keys.

"We could fortify ourselves in here… it's not a bad place… if they're not friendly them we can shoot 'em down before they get in, no problem," Chicago reasoned.

"Not to mention the storm that's coming," Dad said. Everyone looked at him. "I trust my joints more than any radar and all signs point to something big coming," he elaborated.

"All in favor of staying here?" Wichita asked taking control. Nearly everyone said 'aye' except for Columbus and Nana.

"Bingo," Little Rock sighed pushing the door open. Inside there wasn't much. A desk a small TV with rabbit ears on top and a rolling chair was about it. She turned around disappointed.

"All right, lets get to work," Tallahassee nodded.


	71. Chapter 71: The Kicker Part Two

**Yay, second half of the chapter :)**

**Song:**

**'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson**

I own nothing.

* * *

The group locked up the truck stop from the inside out without much trouble. They parked the cars out back close to the doors and brought in the guns and sleeping bags. Tallahassee and Little Rock had busted up the vending machines that were on the side of the building and a feat of junk food began as soon as they had secured all the doors.

Sure enough a storm did come and there was no sign of Kicker by the time night fell. Most of the evening passed while they all played cards. Chicago curled up next to Tallahassee and wrote several chapters in her books. She had to write down all the laughs they had trying to teach Rita how to play poker.

Summer was quiet in her own little corner. She had a shotgun and a bottle of wine, each in a hand, as she stared out a lookout hole into the storm. Phoenix was also quiet, but his was out of exhaustion.

Eventually they all went to sleep to the sound of the water on the roof. Columbus and Wichita claimed the little office for themselves. Tallahassee didn't argue the point only because he was too tired to be able to enjoy a private room with Chicago. He fell asleep as soon as he stretched out kicked his boots off and placed his hat on the floor beside himself.

Chicago paced the floor for a while looking at the flock sleeping on the floor. She only stopped when Summer gave her a cold glare. "Will you please stop fucking doing that?" She snapped.

"Am I making you nervous?" Chicago replied.

"Just a little," Summer huffed. Chicago rolled her eyes and laid down beside Tallahassee.

Phoenix woke up when he felt Nana get up and move away. He opened his eyes looking in the dim light as she disappeared into the ladies restroom. He laid awake contemplating if he should go with her until Summer's voice came to him in a whisper.

"Shouldn't you go with her?" she asked.

"Why?" he replied.

"I don't know… you're the parent not me," she shrugged.

"I already told you, I make a shitty father," he sighed. "And a shitty husband, and a shitty lover and a shitty friend… you know it would be easier to think of things I actually can do," he said sadly.

"Nah, you make a good friend," she said with surprising softness. He looked at her through the dim light. She held up her arm and pulled down her sleep to show the bandages. "You saved me and you didn't tell anyone," she whispered. He smiled lightly.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"I'm not gonna," she replied returning to her normal surly self. He couldn't help but laugh slightly. He liked predictable people. They made life easy. "But thanks all the same," she added.

"You're welcome," he sighed rolling over. As hard as he tried though, he couldn't get back to sleep. Getting up he tried to avoid Summers smug gaze as he went to the ladies bathroom and gently rapped on the door. "Nana? Nana, you okay in there?" he asked pushing the door open a little. It seemed stupid because he knew she wouldn't answer. "I'm coming in okay?" he sighed entering.

The girl was sitting against the far wall holding her knees against her chest with the flashlight sitting on its end irradiating the tiled room. Phoenix couldn't help but notice how clean the bathroom was, then again, how many female truckers could have come around. He cringed, there were his damn stereotypes again. "You need anything?" he asked. She shook her head. He shifted on his feet unsure of what else he could say. "Maybe you should come back to bed. You can't be comfortable in here," he said. She shook her head again. "No? Okay," he sighed and turned his back.

"It's not fair," Nana's small voice resonated through the silence. Phoenix turned around to make sure he had really heard her.

"Excuse me?" he breathed.

"It's not fair… why did this happen?" she said looking straight ahead at the floor. He swallowed and took a cautious step forward.

"May I sit?" he asked. She shrugged and scooted over making room for him so he wouldn't hit his head on the sink. Phoenix sat down beside her, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

"I don't understand it… first grandma, now mommy and daddy," she said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"No, it's not fair," he agreed wringing his hands together.

"Daddy said that the people who get sick and go crazy, are going to get better," she said. Phoenix swallowed hard. He'd never been good with talking to his kid. For some reason no matter how hard he tried he couldn't articulate anything correctly. Now it was even more difficult because it wasn't even his kid.

"It's possible I guess," he nodded. She shook her head.

"Why do grown-ups lie? I heard on the radio that there's no medicine," she said sounding like she was trying not to sob. His chest felt tight.

"I guess we lie because we want to protect you," he said addressing the easier of the two subjects she had brought up.

"They told me it's wrong to lie," she sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. Neither one of them could look at the other as they spoke.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"I don't know what to do," she said in a voice just above a whisper. Nana could barely speak her throat was so tight. He sighed resting his head against the wall.

"Me either Baby Girl," he said. It took a moment to realize he had called her his pet name for his own daughter. It had just slipped out.

"The water ran out… we were going to papaws," she said in a shuddering breath. "Now they're gone," she added as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Phoenix took a deep breath trying not to cry himself.

"We're going to protect you," he said.

"But why? Monsters aren't real. I'm not afraid. It's just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up," she said drawing in deep breaths.

"It's okay to be afraid," he said looking at her. She shook her head wiping her tears away.

"I'm too old, I'm almost eight," she said. He couldn't help but crack a small smile. "And I'm on my own," she added with her best attempt at a strong voice.

"Eight years old huh?" he asked. She nodded slightly. He shrugged a little. "Well you're doing better than me then. I'm way older than you and I still get scared," he said. She looked at him and their eyes met for the first time.

"No you don't," she said. He nodded his head.

"Yeah I do, honest. I'm a police officer and I still get scared sometimes," he said.

"You're a policeman?" she asked. He nodded again and pulled out his badge. It had become habit for him to keep it close. Handing it over Phoenix sighed.

"See?" Nana examined the badge.

"What happens if the sick people don't get better?" she asked seeming to regain some calm.

"Well," he shook his head a little, "I guess we'll just learn to live with them," he said lamely. Nana's brows furrowed.

"The others said that you lost your daughter," she said softly. Phoenix almost lost his tongue as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah," he replied quickly.

"Did she get sick?" Nana asked. He shook his head.

"No, my and wife and I had a fight. They left," he sighed.

"That's what happened to my real daddy," she said. Phoenix looked away from her. "It was just mommy and me for a long time," she said seeming reflective. "Then I got a new daddy and… they promised we would be together forever," she said.

"Well, you know, things don't always happen like you think they will… sometimes life takes a turn and you just have to go with it," he said gently. Tears were falling down her face again.

"I know, I can do it. All on my own," she said drawing in a shuddery breath. He hesitated before placing his arm around her and drawing her against him. She didn't resist any and he felt her hand take hold of his shirt.

"You aren't on your own… I'm not trying to replace your parents, none of us are, but uh… you know, we can watch out for you for a while," he said struggling to find the right words. Nana was still holding his badge.

"They told me to trust policemen," she said. He laughed lightly.

"Right, unlike telling you not to lie, that's a good rule," he said.

"Phoenix, why do you call me Nana?" she asked. He sighed smiling.

"It's a very diluted way of saying the name 'Grace' in Spanish," he replied.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked.

"I'm from Columbia," he nodded.

"Columbia?" she shook her head.

"It's a country farther south than Mexico," he explained patiently.

"So what country is Dora from?" she asked. Phoenix really couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I don't know," he smiled.

"I never really liked that show," she sighed.

"Me either, I could teach you better Spanish," he said taking a deep breath.

"Will you?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "But in the morning, right now we should get some sleep," he said. They got up and returned to the rest of the group. As she fell asleep Phoenix felt a little better. He couldn't help but love her immediately. Against ever bit of reason he had in his body he loved her like his own already.

Chicago woke up to Summer shaking her shoulder. "Kicker and his rig just pulled in," Summer waking Tallahassee as well. Soon everyone was awake and ready for whatever would come next.

Phoenix bit his lip as the trucker got out of the cab. He hated stereotypes with a passion yet the man running in through the rain embodied a stereotypical trucker. He had a big mountain man beard and easily weighed two times as much as Tallahassee. He carried a shotgun and as he approached the door he put it over his shoulder holding up his other hand in a friendly gesture.

"I got five others," he said through the door. Chicago looked at Tallahassee who shrugged.

"Don't let him in, he looks like sasquatch," Columbus said earning a few laughs. Tallahassee opened the door and it seemed like he'd done it solely to annoy the younger man.

Not long after the trucker's whole posse had piled out of the semi and into the truck stop. Two ladies, one with a young son, and two other men of the trucker variety. Not many stayed up for very long. Summer sat up still watching out into the storm. Tallahassee and Columbus stayed awake as well talking to Kicker.

They gave him the news about Charlie and he filled them in on where he had been and what the state of each place was, though it was the same everywhere, dead. The trucker informed them that he and his crew were going east to a government-sanctioned safe zone they had heard about. Tallahassee and Columbus both doubted the places existence, but said nothing about it. Tallahassee was the one to bring up the real reason they had let Kicker in. "Hey, how many are you able to hold?" he asked.

"Plenty," Kicker replied eating a Payday.

"Well, we picked up a little one a few days back. I was wondering if you'd mind taking her," Tallahassee said cutting right to the heart of the matter. Kicker looked at Nana sleeping beside Phoenix and shrugged.

"Sure," he said scratching his beard.

"Really?" Columbus asked unable to believe anyone would agree to taking a child.

"Yeah, Suzy can look after her, she makes a wonderful mother, just look at little Jr. over there," he said. Both the guys followed Kickers gaze to the young boy who had been busy coloring on the walls with markers he had brought.

"Yeah and exemplary kid," Columbus muttered under his breath. Not much more was said after that and everyone grabbed some shuteye.


	72. Chapter 72: I Don't Know

**I'm still battling for my movie deal. Thanks for being patient with my uploading, My internet took a break, so i couldn't get the chapters in. GGGrrrr :)**

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

The next morning Chicago and her crew shared a breakfast of dry cereal with Kicker and his people. It never ceased to amaze her what sort of mundane conversations were carried on during the zombie apocalypse. Worst of all was the fact that it was still raining outside.

After breakfast Tallahassee pulled Phoenix aside in the office. "Good news," he said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"They agreed to take the kid off our hands," Tallahassee smiled. Phoenix tried to mask the immediate internal panic he felt.

"Really?" he managed to choke out. Tallahassee nodded seeming proud. "That's great man," Phoenix said. Tallahassee was completely oblivious to Phoenix banging his head against the wall when he left.

A poker tournament flared up after all the topics of conversation had burned out. Summer dozed as everyone cheered the players. Nana and Little Rock were busy trying to keep away from the little boy who continued to be a complete menace. Nana continued her silence towards anyone but Phoenix. She whispered into his ear only when it was completely essential, which wasn't often.

Chicago sat with her feet propped up on the desk journaling the arrival of Kicker and his people. Tallahassee accused everyone of cheating on every play he lost, and Chicago had to hold back her laughter because he was right. Columbus was sitting behind the older man signaling the others, at risk of his own life.

Summer couldn't take it any longer and got up from her sleeping bag. She didn't announce that she had cigarettes because she suspected Kicker and his people of needing them pretty bad. Slipping out the back into the rain sighed.

There was a small over hang so she could stay dry and sit on a bench, but she froze when she saw the bench was occupied. "Can I have one?" Phoenix asked miserably. She moved over and sat down beside him handing one over.

"I thought you didn't smoke," she said handing the lighter over.

"I only smoke when I have to," he shrugged.

"What constitutes that?" She smirked lighting up her own. He took his in-between his fingers shaking his head.

"When I'm dead tired and want to kill everything I see," he said in a short tone.

"Is that it?" she smiled calling him on his bluff. He sighed taking another hit. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked. He stood up shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"What happened in the bathroom last night? Is that what's up?" she asked pressing forward.

"Yes, No!" he answered quickly and paced out into the rain taking another hit.

"I'm not going to drop it until you tell me," she said crossing her legs. He looked at her sharply.

"Look, will you just back the fuck off okay?" Phoenix snapped. She looked at him with her normal even face.

"The kids fucking you over huh?" she sighed. He looked at her and she watched as he became soaked. Phoenix took one last hit off of the cigarette before dropping it. Normally Summer would have given him hell for wasting so much, but today she let it slide.

"Only a little," he said sitting back down with a sigh.

"How so," she asked clinically. He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his wet hair spiking it up.

"Tallahassee got Kicker to agree to take Nana," he said. Summer nodded.

"I suspected," she said before taking another hit. "You don't want to give her up?"

"No I don't," he shook his head saying the words just above the rains sound.

"So your little plan of letting her go went south?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to go with those people. Have you even looked at them? They have no idea what they are doing!" he said resting his head in his hands.

"If they made it this far they know what they're doing," she replied.

"Yeah, but driving that truck, fuel is and issue and sooner or later they will fuck up and get eaten when they run out of gas," he snapped standing up again.

"You just don't want to give her up," she said.

"And what if I fucking don't?" he snapped,

"I'll do my best to understand why. I'm not knocking it man," she said. He froze.

"Qué?" he reverted back to Spanish he was so surprised.

"If you want to keep the kid fine. I don't see how it can make anything worse," she sighed. He cocked his head to the side.

"Are you Summer?" he asked. She scowled at him.

"I'm trying to be nice here asshole," she snapped. He put his hands up. "Anyway, just tell the others," she said. He shook his head.

"That's the problem… I can't, I promised that this was temporary," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I just… I don't want to give her up… and I don't want to fuck her up… and I don't want to fuck her over," he sighed.

"If you keep her?" Summer asked.

"I fucker her up… and possibly over too in the long run," he said listing them in his fingers.

"And if she goes with Kicker?" Summer took a hit.

"I give her up… I fuck her over because she will die," he said miserably.

"You don't know that," Summer shrugged.

"I don't think those guys have EVER been trained in handling a firearm!" he argued standing up again.

"So? Neither have any of us. You're the only one who has," Summer reasoned.

"I know, I know… I just… I don't like these guys," he shook his head. She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"So stand up for your sorry fucking ass. You don't strike me as a push over," she said.

"Do you think she's better off with me?" he asked sounding completely honest. Summer took a moment to think.

"I think because you care enough to consider this and ask that question she definitely is," she replied. He nodded a little. "How much can you fuck her up anyways?" she added. He laughed a little.

"The dead are walking, I guess not much," he sighed.

"Do you gonna keep her then?" she asked. He shook his head slightly.

"I don't know," he said.


	73. Chapter 73: Baby Girl

**:) Enjoy**

* * *

"Baby Girl I need to talk to you," Phoenix said in the evening as the rain started to let up. Nana got up from where she had been playing a muted game of go fish with Little Rock.

Phoenix closed the door to the office and sighed. "Look, I know I said you could hang with us for a while," he began.

"You're making me go with Kicker?" she asked. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"I really think it will be best," he said.

"Why?" she asked as tears became visible in her eyes.

"Because you'll be safer," he said. She didn't reply. "Please don't do this to me," he added.

"I don't want to go with them," she said softly.

"You'll be a lot safer with them though. They're going to a safe zone. We're not," he tried to rationalize his thoughts. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Nana, it's not up for discussion. You have to go with them," he said as firmly as he could. She didn't say anything more until he reached for the doorknob.

"You just don't want me," she said in a voice that barely was as loud as a whisper. He froze.

"No, no, you have no idea. I'd love to keep you around, but I'm trying to do what's best for you… and I'm not it," he said before opening the door and escaping out into the other room before she could release any other emotional bomb shells.

Nana refused to come out of the office for the rest of the evening. In the late hours of the night Kicker was the one that made the call while all the others slept. "Well," he said scratching his chest like an ape. "I believe it's about time for us to hit the road," he said.

"Now?" Tallahassee asked groggily.

"I like driving at night better," Kicker replied. Tallahassee shrugged.

"Suit yourself man," he replied rolling over in his sleeping bag. Kicker and his people started to load up the semi again. Chicago and the kids helped where they could, but there wasn't that much to do. Summer sat like a fly on the wall watching the happening as if it was a movie. She watched Phoenix waiting to see what he would do.

Phoenix pushed the door to the office open and leaned against the doorframe. "Time to go," he said looking at his shoes. She stood up and he picked her up into his arms. Phoenix had backed a bag for her to take and as he walked towards the front he slung it over his shoulder. "They're going to take good care of you I promise," he said softly. She refused to speak.

The rain has slowed to a drizzle as he walked over the wet gravel of the parking lot. The back of the semi was open and one of the women stood with open arms waiting for Phoenix to hand Nana up.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said slowly. She cupped her hands and whispered into his ear.

"Please let me stay. I promise I'll be good," she said. He set her down and took her shoulder. She had a look of true desperation.

"Aw, baby, you know that's not it. I know you'd be good. I just think you'll be safer with them… I just can't take care of you," he said fighting to keep his own emotions down. She leaned in close and whispered to him again.

"Phoenix I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Baby Girl, Baby Girl, don't be afraid," he said hugging her. "Here, hold onto this," he said handing her his badge. "It always helped me," he added. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Please," she whispered one more time. He hugged her.

"You'll be okay I promise," he whispered and picked her up. Phoenix was about to hand her over to the waiting woman, he really was, but something inside of him couldn't allow it. "Shit," he sighed under his breath. "Hey, never mind. I can't saddle you with her. She's my responsibility," he said to the lady who shrugged and closed the trucks gate looking less than heart broken.

Nana hugged Phoenix. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh you won't be thanking me the first time I embarrass you," he shrugged trying to play off the moment as he carried her back inside.

"What's she still doing here?" Chicago asked. Phoenix looked between his friends and Nana.

"Chicago she's gotta stay with us," he said preparing for an argument. Chicago gave a knowing smile.

"Okay," she replied simply.

"What will Boss say when he wakes up?" Phoenix asked still fearing what Tallahassee might say. Chicago looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"What can he say? Don't worry about it. If I say Nana can stay, she can stay," Chicago smiled wiping Nana's damp hair out of her face. "You can stay as long as you want Sweetie," she said gently. Nana gave a weak smile.

Summer had started to approach the newly christened father when the first shot rang out outside. Everyone was on their feet and ready to fight in seconds. Kicker busted in through the back door and everyone turned on their heels. He'd been out back raiding the vending machines again to get every Skittle out before he left.

"Kicker?" Tallahassee asked still groggy. Kicked didn't reply, instead he charged. Summer was the first one to shoot and put him down with three shots. Everyone else just looked at the corpse.

Nana buried her face in Phoenix, and he rocked her gently in an effort to comfort her. "It's okay," he whispered softly while he held tight to his gun with his free hand.

Columbus cautiously went towards the front and looked out into the darkness. "Nothing out there," he said in a whisper.

"Get the stuff and head for the cars," Chicago replied not wanting to take any chances. Everything was too late though because the front windows broke and the barricades started to flux under the force of god only knew how many undead freaks. Everyone opened fire, but the results were poor.

"Out the back! Let's go!" Tallahassee commanded. Rita ran for the back door but stopped when she saw the mob outside.

"Where did all these fuckers come from?" Summer hissed as she shot into the crowd.

"What do we do?" Wichita asked looking around.

"Everyone in the office," Little Rock said.

"No, we'll be trapped," Dad argued. They didn't have time to further discuss the problem though because the front barricade let go all together and zombies stared to flood in. As an act of preservation everyone squeezed into the office and they locked the door then jammed the desk up in front of it.

"Now what?" Columbus panted.

"The vents," Phoenix said spotting the air vents on the ceiling. Dad and Tallahassee were leaning against the door in an attempt to keep the mob out.

"Not a chance in hell that'll work," Summer said.

"You have a better idea?" Phoenix snapped setting Nana down and grabbing the rolling chair. He stood on it but couldn't reach. "Shit," he snapped.

"Give me a boost I can reach," Chicago said. Phoenix got off the chair and licked his hands together. Even Summer watched in wonder as Chicago balanced on his shoulders.

"So glad all the fucking gymnastics paid off," Chicago grunted as she pulled the vent grid loose. "Little more and I can get in," she said. Phoenix gave a strangled sigh.

"You're pushing it," he grunted extending his hands so she could get a little extra reach. Chicago managed to squeeze herself into the vent.

"Jesus Christ this is tight," she said. "Not a chance in hell that you're gonna fit in here Tal," she said.

"That's nice babe," Tallahassee grunted as he pushed against the door with all his weight.

"Shit, it gets narrower up ahead too. Phoenix this isn't going to work," Chicago said before dropping back out of the vent. Everyone gave a few dejected sighs.

"Now what?" Summer asked. Phoenix looked around.

"I- I dunno," he sighed.

"What if I go?" Little Rock asks.

"What happens once you're out?" Chicago shook her head. Little Rock shrugged.

"Open the door… The frame will bottle neck them and we can take them one at a time," Phoenix suggested.

"Suicide," Dad objected.

"Open the fucking door," Phoenix snapped taking out his sword.

"Phoenix no," Columbus shook his head. Everyone started to yell at once after that.

"What do you mean no?" Phoenix shouted.

"Listen!" Wichita said holding up a hand. Everyone went quiet and all fell into dead silence. Tal let his weight off the door a little.

"Did they forget about us?" he asked. Chicago shook her head.

"They know we're trapped," she said. "They know we'll come out eventually."


	74. Chapter 74: Ever Done It Before?

**Can it get worse? Why yes, yes it can :)**

**Song:**

**Aurora's Theme (Agnus Dei) from Babylon AD soundtrack (This song is so beautiful. It makes you feel like a calm that I think desperation can bring.)  
**

* * *

It had been four hours and the one time Tallahassee had been foolish enough to crack the door open the horde was indeed waiting outside. They only barely managed to get it shut again.

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor waiting to die. "You think the others in the truck got away?" Columbus asked.

"Maybe," Wichita sighed. Summer paced around relentlessly like a tiger.

"I will not fucking die here," she muttered over and over. Phoenix just held onto Nana while he looked up at the ceiling. Chicago fumbled with her rings on her fingers as she wracked her brain for a way out of the mess they were in.

Tallahassee stood up all of a sudden. "Well… no use in denying we're stuck and we're at a disadvantage when it comes to fire power. We have to hit them head on. No out thinking monsters that don't think. We'll put the girls up in the vent and open the door," he said as if it was decided. Everyone looked at him sadly until Chicago joined him.

"He's right. Better we try now, then later when we're even more dehydrated," she nodded.

"We cannot do that," Columbus argued.

"Then come up with a better plan Columbo," Tallahassee sighed. The younger man flushed and shook his head. "Come on lets just get through this okay?" he said in his most encouraging voice.

"Okay, let me go first, a sword doesn't need reloading," Phoenix sighed. The quickly put Little Rock and Nana up in the vent and cleared the door.

"On three," Wichita said. "one… two…" she never had time to say three because the sound of an air horn came muffled through the door.

"What was that?" Rita asked stepping forward. Chicago put her ear against the door and it came again. The horn blew at infreqiont intervals with varying lengths.

"What the fuck is that?" Summer asked.

"Will you watch your mouth?" Phoenix snapped.

"Everyone shut up!" Tallahassee commanded. Hey all listened. The horn continued.

"What are they doing?" Columbus breathed.

"Morse code," Dad said. Phoenix listened with a mew ear.

"R… E….T…R….Q?....P….F?" he translated. "Been a while since I did that," he added.

"Re? Okay, TRQPF….. TRAPPED! Trapped!" Chicago said figuring it out.

"We're trapped," Tallahassee nodded.

"So they're alive out there then," Phoenix nodded.

"What's happening?" Little Rock asked poking her head out of the vent.

"The others are alive," Wichita said.

"We need something to talk back with," Summer said.

"Just use the guns," Tallahassee said.

"Sure, but how are you going to make one longer than the other?" Dad said. Tallahassee looked embarrassed for not picking up on the problem.

"I'll go up to the roof and have a look," Little Rock said.

"What?" Wichita replied alarmed.

"I can get up there and figure out what our options are. Just give me a moment," she explained. Wichita looked apprehensive but nodded. They heard Little Rock crawl off.

"Nana, why don't you come down baby," Phoenix said. When he received no response he sighed. "She went with Little Rock, of course," he muttered trying not to be alarmed.

"Go back," Little Rock ordered, but Nana refused. They found their way to the rood and opened the door crawling out onto the wet gravel of the roof. Little Rock brushed her hair out of her eyes before running to the side where the semi was. To her relief two people were on the top. "Hey!" she shouted waving her arms. The man with the airhorn looked in her direction.

"Hey!" he replied.

"How many are left?" she asked.

"Just us," he said then looked at the little boy who was sitting beside him. "He's been bit," the man added. Nana ran up standing beside Little Rock. The older girl bit her lip. She knew the man was just trying to not scare the little boy. "How many are alive in there?" the man asked.

"Nine of us," she replied.

"Can you get to your cars?" the man asked. Little Rock shook her head.

"I don't know yet, they're around back," she replied. "Just hang on, we'll come back," Little Rock called before running to the opposite side of the roof. She looked at the zombie on the ground. "Maybe fifteen," she muttered. Nana looked over the edge too. "Okay," Little Rock said with determination. "nana, go back downstairs and tell the others that I'm going to get the Caddy, drive it inside pick them up, then we can get the people on top of the trailer," She said. Nana started to go then Little Rock called out again. "And when Tal complains about me scratching the paint, tell him I'm not above leaving his ass." Nana disappeared back down into the vents.

"It's been too long," Phoenix and Wichita were both nervously pacing and watching the vent. Suddenly they heard the patter of someone crawling in Nana dropped through the hole, more by accident than anything and Phoenix caught her.

"Where's my sister?" Wichita immediately asked. Nana whispered to Phoenix.

"She say's little Rock is going to get the Caddy drive in and pick us up, then we're going to get the people on the semi," he said.

"Not my Caddy," Tallahassee whined. Nana whispered into Phoenix's ear again.

"She also says that Little Rock told her to tell you that she's not above leaving your ass," Phoenix couldn't help but grin.

"Okay okay okay," Little Rock chanted trying to get herself ready to jump down onto the overhang so she could hit the ground without breaking anything.

"Shit!" Tallahassee exclaimed.

"What?" Columbus asked.

"Keys," Tallahassee said holding up the keys to the Caddy.

Little Rock grunted as she hit the ground. She got up and sprinted to the Caddy. She only realized her mistake as she threw herself against the door and it was locked. "No," she managed to say before looking behind herself at the horde that was ready to eat her.

"Open the fucking door," Wichita screamed trying to get at the door. Columbus grabbed her holding his crazed girlfriend back. "No! No! Open the door!" she shouted.

"Calm down!" Tallahassee shouted.

"Please Wichita you need to calm down," Columbus grunted holding her back.

"That's my sister out there!" she shouted. Wichita doubled in craziness when gunfire came from outside. "Let me go!" she shouted. The fire was panicked and scattered. Then it came to an abrupt stop.

None of them had ever seen Wichita so destroyed. She fell apart and sunk to the ground sobbing. Columbus tried to console her. "I'm sure she's fine, she probably is hiding now," he whispered as Wichita bawled.

"What now?" Dad asked. Summer looked around the room.

"Give me the keys, I'll try," she said. Everyone looked at her with surprise. "I'll see if I can fit," she said. Tallahassee reluctantly handed them over. "Nana, with me. If you stay you're going to earn your keep," Summer smiled.

"No, she is not going back up there," Phoenix objected.

"Yes she is. Don't worry I'll look after her," Summer replied. Chicago helped get Summer up into the vent then looked at Phoenix. He looked at Nana.

"You're choice," he said. She looked around the room and nodded. He sighed but honored her wish and helped get her up in the vent with Summer. His heart sank as he heard them crawl off.

Rita was trying to calm Wichita alongside Columbus, but nothing was stopping the girl's wails. Chicago went to Tallahassee's side and took his hand in hers. She tried to keep a stony face, but the prospect of Little Rock not coming back was destroying them both on the inside. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

It took a bit of wiggling, but Summer and Nana made it to the roof. "Little Rock?" Summer called. "Little Rock?" she screamed again. There was no answer over the sound of the zombies and Summer pushed herself to continue with her mission. She went to the side of the roof facing the cars. There was no sign of Little Rock, just the Caddy and truck, both sitting empty.

"Hey!" a new voice came. Summer turned around and saw a man on top of the semi. She ran to the side getting closer.

"Did you see her?" Summer shouted desperately.

"Who?" he replied. Her heart sank.

"No one, never mind," Summer shook her head.

"I'm going to get the car, we'll pick you up," she said. "It is just you?"

"Yes, now," he said.

"Okay, just hang on," Summer called before running back to the side with the cars. "Damn it," she muttered looking at all the zombies.

"Too many," Nana said quietly.

"So you speak now?" Summer said dryly. The girl gave her a serious glare. "Here, call your daddy tell him we're having a problem," Summer said.

"He's not my Daddy," Nana replied.

"Fine, call the man that's keeping you alive, please," Summer sighed pulling out her cigarettes.

"I don't know his number," Nana said. Summer sighed and took the phone.

"You're going to have to learn to be less useless," she muttered. Nana's eyes started to get watery.

"Why are you so mean?" she asked.

"Because life is a bitch, get used to it," Summer replied as the phone rang. Nana let a few tears roll down her face. "Phoenix?" Summer sighed

"Yeah," he replied.

"We've hit a snag. I can't get to the cars. Too many fucking zombies," she said.

"Please don't talk like that around Nana," he replied.

"Come on man, we're all about to die and that's what you're thinking about?" Summer snapped.

"We are not going to die!" he shouted back at her. "So what can we do to work the problem?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "By the way has anyone tried calling Little Rocks phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, no answer," he replied. "Hey put Nana on," he added. Summer handed over the phone. "How you doing up there honey?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied curtly watching Summer light up.

"If you want to come back downstairs you can," he said. "It's okay to leave Summer," he added.

"No, I want to be useful," Nana replied.

"Okay, be careful up there," he said.

"Bye," she replied. "What now?" Nana asked joining Summer back at the edge.

"See those gas pumps?" Summer asked. Nana looked through the darkness. "If we can find a way to blow some barrels or something, maybe we can clear a way for the others to get outside," Summer shrugged.

"We'll never make it that far," Nana said feeling fear well up in her stomach.

"We might," Summer shrugged again taking a hit. "If we make it to the car, we can drive around to the pumps. I'll fight them off while you fill the cans. We throw the cans inside and light the up. If the others survive the blast they can get out," Summer said trying to plan it all out.

"I don't know how," Nana said putting a hitch in the plan.

"Okay, well…. Maybe you can keep 'em off and I'll fill the cans," Summer suggested.

"I don't know how," Nana repeated.

"Oh come on, these are the options kid. I can't do both," Summer said. "What can you do?" Nana stared at the undead mass underneath of them for a long while.

"I can run… fast," she said. Summer looked at her.

"You realize that Phoenix will kill me if I use you as live bait," she said.

"I can do it," Nana said. Summer looked down weighing the options. She shook her head.

"No, no, it's to risky," she said finally.

"Then what do we do?" Nana asked again.

"I don't know," Summer shook her head. "We need to blow something up and thin the heard. Get to the car and pick the others up," Summer listed the priorities again. He phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Not to rush you or anything, but we're having a bit of a situation. The door is starting to break. We can't hold them much longer," Phoenix said over noise in the background.

"Okay, Okay we're working on it," Summer said before hanging up again.

"Hey! What's the news?" the man on the semi called. She looked over at him.

"We're fucked," she replied. "Our friends are trapped inside in the office and we can't get to the car."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Not unless you have some sort of an explosive," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sitting on top of one. We have a little propane grill. Light the tank and it'll make a nice explosion I bet," he said.

"Can you get to it?" she asked.

"Give me a minute," he replied. They watched as he carefully managed to get into the trailer through a hole cut in side. A few minutes later he crawled back out with the tank. "Okay, now what? You're crazy if you thing I can toss this thing all the way over," he said. Summer flicked her cigarette stub away.

"Just keep it for a moment," she said as her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Where the fuck are you? We're about to be mauled!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Get everyone away from the door. We're going to blow those fuckers out of there," she said.

"What? Whoa wait! You're going to kill us! What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get away from the fucking door," Summer said.

"No! Do not blow this place you'll kill us all!" he objected.

"We don't have a choice, get away from the door put the desk up against it and cover yourselves up," she said.

"Cover ourselves with what?" he exclaimed.

"Please just trust me!" She exclaimed. Phoenix stopped arguing.

"Okay fine, but if you get us killed I am so coming back to haunt your ass," he said.

"I promise this will work," she said then hung up. Nana pulled at Summers sleeve.

"Will this work?" she asked.

"I hope so," Summer replied.

"Have you ever done it before?" the child asked.

"No," Summer replied.

"Then how do you know?" she asked.

"I don't," Summer replied.


	75. Chapter 75: Not A Good Night

**Just a note, Denver looks like Will Patton. I think he's an amazing actor and he makes me cry every time when I watch Armageddon. An unsung hero ;)**

**Song:**

**Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The explosion was a lot better than Summer had expected. She panicked a little because all she could think of was Phoenix and the others trapped inside. Then the roof caved beneath her feet and she had to focus on her own problem. Summer pushed Nana hard and the girl skidded away onto a part of the roof that held it's shape while Summer fell down into the flames below.

The semi tipped over sending the man on top to the ground. The Zombies were equally scattered though. Burning carcasses littered the inside of the ruined building and the new zombies that came in from outside quickly caught fire as they marched right through the flames.

Summer sat up feeling the intense heat all over her body. She wasn't sure what hurt and what didn't as she stood pushing through the mental fog. She stumbled towards the door that was splintered and broken, but still on the hinges. "Please be alive," she panted feeling like she couldn't breath. She shot a few zombies before beating on the door. "Guys!" she screamed. "Chicago! Tallahassee!" she shouted coughing as smoke filled her lungs.

"Summer?" Nana called. Summer looked up at the hole in the roof she couldn't see her, but she could hear the girl.

"Nana? Nana, get off the roof!" she shouted though being strangled by the smoke.

"Hey! Anyone in here?" the man from the semi called.

"Here!" Summer shouted still beating on the door. He arrived beside her.

"Come on we gotta go this place is coming down!" he shouted above the roar of the fire around them.

"No! They're in there!" she shouted just before the door gave way and the others came out. "Thank god," she gasped.

"Come on!" Tallahassee shouted leading the way through the flames. Everyone ran through the thickening smoke. They were almost to the door when one of the zombies grabbed Dad's ankle and sank it's teeth in. He screamed and fell down. Columbus and Rita grabbed the older man and drug him outside.

"Where's Nana?" Phoenix asked above the pandemonium.

"Still on the roof," Summer said.

"No I'm not," Nana said from on top of the over hang. She jumped and Phoenix caught her.

"We gotta go!" Tallahassee said. "Summer keys!" he urged. She dug in her pockets and handed them over.

Chicago didn't move so fast though. She felt time stand still as she looked around. The light of the blaze seemed to stop the worlds rotation and everywhere she looked she saw hopelessness. Columbus and Rita were trying to deal with Dad. Wichita was still crying out for her sister. Summer looked like she was hurt pretty bad. Tallahassee and the man from Kicker's group were trying to start the trucks. Everyone was hurt. Everyone was bleeding. The undead were still coming. Crawling towards them on fire still. She raised her gun and put a few more down. Then she went to Columbus.

"You have to leave me," Dad said.

"No!" Columbus objected.

"You don't have a choice! I'm infected there is nothing we can do now," Dad said keeping a strong voice.

"We don't know that! We don't know that there's not a cure!" Columbus shouted. "Rita get ice from over there!" Columbus said holding his father's bite. Rita stood and ran over to an icebox that was on the outside of the rest stop. One side of it was charred black and the painted polar bears on the outside were melted and smeared as she opened the lid.

Rita jumped back when something moved inside. "Little Rock!" she exclaimed helping the girl out of the icebox. Wichita's head shot up and she sprinted to her sister locking into a tight embrace.

"You have to go son," Dad said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Columbus shouted.

"Son," Dad objected firmly capturing Columbus's attention. "You have to go with them. Go and be safe," he said.

"No!" Columbus shook his head.

"I'm so proud of you," Dad said. "You're smart, and I know you're going to make it through this. I love you so much, but you have to go," Dad said pulling Columbus down for a hug.

Phoenix hustled Nana Summer and Rita to the cars. Wichita and Little Rock also jumped in the trucks. Leaving Chicago and Columbus alone.

"Dad… I can't," Columbus was at a loss for words.

"You can do it son. You have to. Go on. All you need to remember is that I am so proud of the man you've grown into," Dad said. Columbus took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Dad nodded.

"Go on. Go take care of your family now. You and Wichita have my blessing," he smiled. Columbus stood up.

"I love you dad," he said before walking away. Chicago stood alone beside Dad.

"Can I ask a favor?" he sighed.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked already knowing what he would want from her.

"Would you?" he said softly. She nodded and exchanged her clip for the one in her pocket. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever," he murmured watching his son move away. Chicago leveled the gun and looked away as she squeezed the trigger.

Columbus never looked back. He just felt cold as he got in the back seat of the Caddy beside Wichita. Chicago climbed in the back seat of the truck. Both vehicles pulled away. Leaving the wretched place behind.

They drove south into the desert until it was midday. The man driving, Denver, at last declared that they should pull over at the next place they found. "Here," Chicago said pointing to a tiny motel just after they passed a road sign welcoming them to Kino pop. 400.

"Where are we?" Rita asked.

"Dunno," Denver replied with his mild southern drawl. The trucks pulled in and everyone got out.

Tallahassee went onto the office and retrieved the keys to the rooms. He handed them out and everyone took a room. There were only two zombies lurking around and Phoenix quickly took care of them. They then discovered that all the rooms were joined by double doors. They all unlocked the doors and linked all six of the rooms together.

In an hours time everyone was settled in. "The kids are asleep. Rita's staying with them," Phoenix said coming into the designated 'living room' where the others were all lounging about. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to Summer, who winced at the movement, but tried to hide it.

No one spoke for a long while, then Chicago broke the silence. "Well, I guess we should talk about this," she sighed.

"There's nothing to say," Columbus said coldly.

"No, not about him. All we can say is we're sorry," she said shaking her head. "I think we need to address the fact that we need to get our shit together," she said. Everyone listened intently. "We need to get organized. Only one of us has had any training. That's fine, and truth be told I don't think it would do any good anyway, because fighting zombies is a bit different than fighting humans. What we need to do is start acting like pros though. Everyone needs to always have a side arm, everyone needs to have a rifle, and everyone should have a survival pack. Water, lighter ammo, whatever we need to ensure that everyone can stand on their own, at least for a little while. I mean we need to start being ready all the time," Chicago said.

"I agree," Phoenix nodded.

"Great fine, we all need to start packing, anything we didn't already know? Summer sighed.

"What's your problem?" Tallahassee snapped.

"Well I just don't like listening to her like she's some great strategist. We're tired, we're hurt, and we're lucky to be alive. I'm in no mood to hear her pontificate," she Summer replied.

"Oh I'm the strategist? Who was the one blowing up buildings while people were still inside?" Chicago fired back.

"I saved your sorry ass didn't I?" Summer replied. Denver watched the argument like it was a tennis match from his seat by the window.

"Yeah, you also blew it half to hell!" Chicago snapped.

"At least you were on the ground. I was on the roof!" Summer responded.

"Both of you cut it out!" Columbus snapped standing up. "I am tired, I'm hurt, my Dad just died and I am REALLY in no mood to listen to your shit. We have enough problems outside and we don't need any on the inside. I understand all of you have trust issues, but you need to get over it and act like normal-ass people! I mean fuck me!" he ranted. Tallahassee smiled because when the boy got worked up he always used the same line.

"In case it hasn't occurred to you yet, normal waved bye-bye a while ago," Summer hissed.

"I don't care! So help me next one to start a fight on purpose is going to get tossed to the zombies," Columbus replied.

"And I suppose you think you can enforce that threat?" She asked getting up in his face. Tallahassee stepped in.

"Maybe he can't but I can," he said dangerously. Summer didn't have a choice, but to back down. With one last killing glare she stormed out of the room to her own and slammed the door closed.

"Charming little group you got here," Denver chuckled. Chicago looked at the man sizing him up for the first time really. She'd just ignored him before. He was middle aged with blond hair and blue eyes. His face had an air of kindness about it.

"We're not normally this volatile, most days we only jab at each other behind each other's backs," Wichita said. He shrugged.

"We had the same problem in the semi," he said.

"I thought tragedy and disaster was supposed to bring people closer?" Columbus muttered.

"Total myth. People fall apart," Phoenix shook his head.

"So, where are ya'll heading?" Denver asked.

"Colorado," Tallahassee said.

"Better re-think that my friend. Lots of them went up into the mountains to hide. Apparently someone who went along was already infected. Not long after they were all dead... ish. Hills are swarming with them," Denver said sadly. Tallahassee looked a little dejected. "I was lucky to get out."

"Where were you heading?" Chicago asked.

"Supposedly there's a safe zone in the east," Denver said.

"And you really believe that?" Phoenix asked.

"No, but any chance that I have to meet up with my buddies," he shrugged.

"You're looking for someone?" Wichita asked.

"Yeah, some friends from the army," he said.

"You served?" Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, they pay for collage, and I already know you're a cop," Denver replied with a good-natured smile.

"How'd you know that?" Phoenix smiled.

"A man carries himself different once he's a cop, or an army man, you just learn to spot them," he replied. "So anyway… thanks again for saving me," he said.

"You saved us it sounds like. Without that tank we'd all be dead right now," Chicago said. He shrugged it off.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll crash for a while, get off later after some sleep," Denver said.

"You're welcome to stay," Columbus said.

"Nah, a man's gotta find his own way you know, but thanks," Denver said. "Goodnight," he added before going off to his own room. The remaining few looked around at each other.

"Everyone go get some sleep okay?" Tallahassee said.

"I'm gonna go check on miss moody over there," Phoenix sighed heading for Summer's room.

"Goodnight kids," Chicago said as she and Tallahassee retired to their own room.

"Goodnight," Wichita replied. Columbus leaned back on the bed.

"It's not night, and it's a hell of a long way from good," he sighed. She leaned back curling up beside him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," his voice cracked a little as he whispered the words back.


	76. Chapter 76: Door Number One

**Song:**

**Nothing Else matters by Metallica**

I own nothing

* * *

Phoenix entered the room without knocking and found Summer sitting on the edge of the bed struggling to take her shirt off. "Hey!" She exclaimed startled to see him standing in the dim corner of the room. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry," he said. She had the curtains drawn and the light from outside filtered through them making the room a soft yellow, like light off of gold. "I just came to check on you," he said.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine," she said curtly. He watched her wince as she tried again to get her shirt off.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked. She stopped with an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I did fall through a roof you know, cut me a break," she snapped.

"I wasn't attacking you, I just asked a question," he said as non-aggressively as he possibly could manage. "Jesus, you're defensive," he added coming a step closer.

"Okay, now that was an attack," she said with a sly smile. He smirked.

"Maybe, but it's the truth," he shrugged. She took another breath and tried one more time to get her shirt off. "Would you like some help?" he asked after watching her struggle around for a moment. She stopped and he could tell that's he hated it so he just went ahead. Gently he helped her out of it. She hissed a little lowering her arm gingerly.

Even in the low light he could see her injuries. She had a huge bruise on her ribs and one her shoulder. A few burns decorated her arms as well. His eyes fell on her cuts again.

"Took a hell of a beating," he said casually. She took a deep breath.

"Not the worst I've had," she shrugged. He couldn't help but laugh and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was just so cliché," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and he sat down on the bed. "Can you move it at all?" he asked. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Your arm," he clarified.

"I just jammed it when I fell," she said.

"Do you mind?" he asked moving to touch her. She shook her head and he gently touched her shoulder. "I don't think anything's broken," he said.

"I told you I just jammed it," she said.

"You know you pissed Chicago off pretty bad back there," he sighed.

"She can suck it," Summer said shortly. He smiled.

"Can I ask you something? Do you care at all about these people?" he asked looking at her.

"Would I have bothered getting you out of there if I hadn't?" she replied. "I had the keys. I could have gotten out all by myself," she said. He smirked.

"You know the terrible thing about us being stuck together?" he sighed looking at his hands.

"What?" she replied.

"We know all the dirty little things about each other… and I can't look at you without thinking about all my flaws," he said. She nodded.

"Me too… but I'm almost glad at the same time because I know you're one of the toughest bastards to walk the earth," she smirked. He smiled and looked at her.

"I feel the same way… Summer… I need to ask you something, because today made me think… if shit goes wrong, and something happens to me, will you look after Nana?" he asked. She stood up.

"Hey, look, Phoenix I respect you, and I'm glad you're around, but that does not make us friends. You know how I work," she said seriously.

"Yeah I do know how you work, and that's why I don't trust anyone else," he said.

"Well, you know damn well that Chicago will look after the little brat when you die," she said.

"Oh, lets examine that word choice," he said throwing his hands in the air. "When I die?" he laughed falling back on the bed.

"Yeah, because a trend I noticed in hero cops, they always die," she said seriously.

"You know, you are so afraid of trusting someone you say things you don't mean," he sat up again. "And for what? What would be so damn bad about admitting that we have each other's back?"

"I got no problem admitting that. I have a problem when you're trying to make me into your dedicated little partner for life," she snapped.

"That's what you think I'm trying to do?" he asked with his crooked smile.

"I swear to god get the goofy grin off your face before I hit you!" she snapped. He couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want you as a partner or anything… you know what, forget it, you're right. Nana's a lot better off with Chicago," he said. Summer sighed.

"Phoenix," she said stopping him. "You know I would," she said. He looked back.

"Would what?" he asked.

"I'd watch the little brat… I don't like owning up to the fact that I'm that soft though," she said.

"Nana said you told her life is a bitch," he said. Summer laughed.

"At least you know I won't lie to her," she smiled. He took a step getting very close to her.

"Don't say you'll watch her unless you mean it. I had a bitch rob me of my little girl before, I'm not going to let it happen again," he said seriously. Summer looked at him unsure of how to respond.

"I won't play mommy… not while you're alive not when you're dead, but you know I'll fight. I'll fight to protect either one of you," she said.

"Now why would you fight to save me?" he asked. She gave him a long look.

"I like you Phoenix," she said simply. He acted on instinct and leaned in kissing her.

"I like you too," he whispered before starting to leave again.

"Hey," she said stopping him. "Stay here tonight."


	77. Chapter 77: Door Number Two

Chicago and Tallahassee were both silent for a long time after they closed the door and crawled into bed. She curled up as close as possible and put her arm across his chest. He sighed long and loud.

"It was no ones fault," He said finally. "Just bad luck."

"I know," she replied.

"You're just thinking about Columbus?" Tallahassee breathed.

"Yeah, he's all on his own now," she said.

"Nah, he's got us. That's not alone," Tallahassee replied.

"Yeah, but it's not the same either. We're not exactly model parents," she smiled.

"Well maybe not you," he chuckled back.

"Oh yeah, I forget sometimes, I don't punch him nearly enough to be a good mother," she laughed.

"Well, it's typical. I am the father after all and you're the softie mother… What a fucked up family," he laughed.

"The troubled adopted child played beautifully by Summer, Aunt Rita and Uncle Phoenix, and all of us are just together for a pleasant road trip," Chicago said.

"Maybe if we try real hard we can believe that," he laughed.

"Just shut your eyes and pretend," she replied with a smile. "I can't believe you're okay with this. Having a family."

"Well, I don't give a shit, so long as I have you 'round," he smiled stroking her hair.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Tal?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he replied closing his eyes.

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

"We already have kids," he replied thinking that she was joking.

"No I mean kids of our own," she whispered. Tallahassee was immediately awake.

"Ho whoa whoa! Kids?" he exclaimed sitting up.

"Yeah you know, Those short little half people. They start out small and grow up big," she said patiently. Tallahassee scooted back resting against the headboard.

"What do we need kids for?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, we don't really need them. I was just wondering if you wanted them?" she said.

"Well…. I don't know, do you want them?" he asked realizing he was treading on very dangerous turf.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Well babe, I'm not sure that would be the smartest thing, bringing a tiny helpless person, who also is very edible, into the middle of a Zombie shitstorm," he said slowly hoping to defuse the situation.

"Tal, I'm not so afraid of losing something that I won't try to have it," she said. He gave a sad laugh.

"Isn't a chance in hell you can understand what you just said… Look, why are we even talking about this? You don't need kids, you got me," he said with a smile. She folded her arms un-amused by the joke.

"Tal," she shook her head. "I want to find someplace to settle down, and once we do I want to live like a normal person," she said.

"Chicago, things are never going to be normal," he said.

"Well we could sure as hell try," she said. There was an angry silence and she brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm not trying to rush it. I don't mean that we should right now… or maybe at all…. You know, I don't know. I don't know what I'm trying to tell you…. I guess I'm just warning you, that eventually I want to settle down," she said. He sighed licking his lips.

"I thought that was where you were heading with this," he sighed.

"So essentially what you're telling me is you won't," she replied.

"No, babe, I do love you, but I don't think any of the normal relationship rules apply," he shrugged.

"Of course, because on any normal day I wouldn't let a guy fuck me before he said he loved me," she quipped.

"You put way too much on those words," he sighed.

"It's important," she said uncrossing her arms and facing him.

"Well, something's don't need to be said… something's you should just know," he said. Chicago shut up and let a sigh go.

"I know," she whispered. "I know you love me… and I know I'm moving fast, but I'm still operating on the fact that we don't know how much time we have left," she said. "I want to live all of life's sweetest moments before I go," she whispered. He put his hand on her cheek, stroking the pale remains of a scar under her eye with his thumb.

"I know, me too… It's just that kids are a big BIG step," he said.

"That's why I said maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually," she said.

"Maybe," he said.

"I wanna know that we're more than a fling," she said resting against his shoulder.

"You know we are," he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you."


	78. Chapter 78: Door Number Three

**Song:**

**'Aurora Borealis' from the Babylon AD soundtrack**

* * *

Columbus couldn't sleep. Even after an hour of pillow talk with Wichita. He still couldn't believe how fast it had happened. One minute his father was fine, the next Chicago was blowing his head off.

His hand went to the necklace resting on his chest. The stone on the chain brought no comfort to him. All the Indian magic in the world wouldn't help him now. Columbus rolled over again and his eyes drifted around the room lazily.

Wichita, who he thought was asleep, rolled over and wrapped her arm around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I was awake," she whispered. He took a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault," she said. Columbus couldn't stop a tear. She hadn't said anything about his father yet. They'd been dancing around it the whole time.

"I know," he said.

"Neither of them… there's just nothing you can do," she said.

"I know," he repeated himself. "I'm just afraid now," he said.

"We're all afraid," she whispered.

"No, I'm not afraid of the zombies… or dying…. I'm afraid of the fact that there's nothing I can do," he whispered back. Columbus rolled over. "Who's it going to be next time? You? Little Rock? Chicago?"

"Don't think like that," Wichita said gently. He shook his head looking deep in her beautiful eyes.

"I spent my whole life looking for you. I'd do anything to keep you safe," he said. She put her hand on his face trying to memorize every detail of him.

"Me too," she replied.

"I love you so much," he said. "I'm just afraid of what happens next," he sighed.

"You know that no matter what happens I'll always love you right?" she whispered.

"I know and I'll always love you too," he replied. Columbus kissed her forehead and sat up. She looked at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, his slim frame hunched over as he held his head in his hands. She knew he was crying. Taking a breath to collect himself he straightened up. "I just don't see hope anymore… we don't have a light at the end of the tunnel anymore. There's no hope, no reason to go on living just so we can die one by one," he said miserably.

Wichita sat up drawing her knees to her chest. She played with the sheets as she spoke. "Yes there is," she said slowly. "Columbus, I thought I was pregnant for a while," she said. He spun around looking at her with red eyes. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure… and I was so scared," she said. He couldn't speak he was so stunned. "But at the end, just before I found out that I wasn't… I started to feel happy. I started to feel hopeful, because I knew that we would have a wonderful life," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to stammer.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to be upset," she said. "That's out hope right there, Will. We're a family and we're going to go on living. One day we'll have kids, and then you'll have a brand new reason to keep living," she said.

"My father told me to take care of my family," Columbus said. "What happens if I can't?" he asked.

"You can and you won't be alone. You've changed so much since we met," Wichita whispered hugging him tight. "Everyday you get a little stronger. I love you Columbus. That's the only reason we need," she whispered in his ear. He held onto her tight for a few moments before he let go and kissed her.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just need a walk," he said pulling on his shirt and leaving swiftly. Wichita laid back down in the bed and slept fitfully.


	79. Chapter 79: Too Much To Lose

**Seriously, if you don't know Will Patton... you should see some of his stuff, because I think he could so Pull off Denver's roll here :)**

**Song:**

**'9 crimes' by Damien Rice (This is a beautiful song and I cried while I was writing and listening to this)**

**Per normal I own nothing  
**

* * *

Columbus sat outside in the sun for a long time. Normally he would never stay in the light without sun block for so long, but for some reason he just didn't care. He crawled up onto the hood of the truck and leaned back against the windshield with his gun resting across his lap.

He watched the clouds drift past above his head and contemplated what Wichita had told him. "Please God, a little help is all I'm asking for," he sighed closing his eyes. Columbus didn't mean to fall asleep, but slowly he drifted off.

Columbus woke up to the sound of a door closing. He sat up with a start and followed the sound to its source. Denver was yawning and stretching outside his room before he put his baseball cap on and walked out. He spotted Columbus and approached the younger man.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. Columbus looked around through the orange light of dusk.

"Nothing, you?" Columbus replied.

"I'm gonna see if I can get that old pick-up going," Denver said. Columbus looked over at the lone truck. It's paint was rusted and chipping. The older man went to the truck and tried the doors first. They were unlocked and he slid into the drivers seat checking the ignition and above the visor. "No keys," he murmured. Columbus approached the truck as Denver scratched around under the seat. "She's old enough I should be able to wire her," he grunted pulling a flash light out. "Bingo, here give me a hand," he said handing over the flashlight to Columbus.

"You done this before?" Columbus asked as Denver opened the hood.

"Once or twice," he smiled. "Shine it right on in there," he said pointing into the trucks innards. Columbus held the flashlight steady. "Sorry about your dad," he said as he started fiddling with the wires.

"Don't worry about it," Columbus said. Denver took his Swiss army knife out and started cutting some of the wires. "Is this safe?" Columbus asked.

"There's a slight chance of electrocution," Denver replied trying to concentrate.

"How slight?" Columbus asked.

"Maybe a bit over 60%" Denver said.

"Fuck that's not slight," Columbus exclaimed.

"Well, lets see," Denver said tapping the wire against the battery. A spark flew and Denver jumped back with a yelp. "Goddamn it!" he shouted shaking his hand.

"You okay man?" Columbus asked.

"Yeah," Denver hissed before sitting down as he held his hand. Columbus turned the flashlight off and sat down beside the near stranger. Denver started to smile as he looked at his reddening hand.

"What?" Columbus asked.

"It's just ironic you know? Every single time. I've wired four cars before… every time I got shocked," he said. Columbus gave a small snort of laughter. "Out of those four, three of them were for girls who had lost their keys," Denver added.

"Tell me that doesn't signify love," Columbus sighed with an amused smile.

"Oh I does," Denver nodded. "And you keep putting your hand back in despite getting bit every time," he smiled.

"Is it worth it?" Columbus asked.

"Couldn't say," Denver shook his head. "I suppose it'd for every man to decide for himself," he said. They sat in silence for a while. "It's beautiful out here," he said looking at the peachy sky.

"It is nice," Columbus nodded. "So did you have any family before the plague?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a daughter, I'm hoping she's still out there," Denver nodded. "She's probably about your age by now," he sighed. Columbus felt bad for bringing it up. Another broken family. Denver stood up again. "So, Columbus, are you going to tell me the real reason you're out here?" he asked.

Columbus felt a cold chill run up his back. He looked at his feet and sighed. "I don't know if I can handle it," he said. Denver started to fiddle with the wires under the hood again.

"Handle what?" he asked.

"Being here," Columbus said. "I don't know if I can handle having so much to lose," he said. Denver stopped and looked up.

"Boy do you want to know the number one virtue of a man?" he asked standing up straight. Columbus looked back at him evenly. "Loyalty… above all things," Denver said. "If you have a good thing you have to be loyal to it. One-hundred percent. Don't tell me you're thinking of bailing on your friends," he said as he ducked back under the hood. Columbus shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said.

"You need to get your act together. Stick out the bad and wait for the good," Denver said as he played with the wires.

"What good?" Columbus asked.

"You said you're afraid of having so much to lose, well let me tell you, doesn't matter where you go, you'll have something to lose," Denver replied.

"That's why I wasn't thinking of going anywhere," Columbus sighed.

"Gonna blow your head off huh?" Denver asked completely unshaken by the confession. He stood up and faced Columbus square on. "Let me tell you a story. There was once a man, who met a girl and fell in love. He knew he could never take care of her right without a little help so he parked his ass in the military. A decade later he had a bachelor's degree and was married and had a kid. Good life yeah? Things can go to shit real fast. They had another little girl… she was born with tumors in her brain," he said. Columbus felt his chest tighten, but Denver seemed emotionless. "It took eight months for the doctors to finally admit to her parents that there was nothing they could do. Eight months of torture for that little girl… the only eight months she ever had. Her Daddy in all his wisdom fell apart," he said quickly as he leaned against the truck and folded his arms. "He couldn't see how much he still had to lose. How much he still was blessed with… So he took to drinking, and gambling… and boy, he _really_ did it. When his wife and daughter needed him most he was at the craps tables. They hung on for about a year, gave him time enough to park all of them in the poor house, before they finally wised up and left. He didn't see them again for eight years," he said.

Columbus was quiet for a long time. "That was you?" he managed to choke out. Denver nodded.

"I messed up… and it was all because I fooled myself into thinking that there was nothing more to live for. I fooled myself into thinking that because Jessy was gone that I didn't have anything left," he said.

"I'm sorry," Columbus said.

"Don't be, just learn from it. You have got a whole troop in there that loves you… you have a girl that would die for you. I can see it by the way she looks at you. Loyalty, be loyal to them, to her. Part of that loyalty is always just being there," Denver said. Columbus nodded. "After I sobered up, I prayed to god that I would see them again everyday," Denver said. Columbus watched the older man start in on the wires again. "The lord has a funny way of working. I walked into a convenience store as it was being robbed and got shot. I almost died and they called my ex… she brought my daughter and I got to see them both… I think I disappointed them when I pulled through," he said. "They came for a funeral not a reunion."

"What made you realize?" Columbus asked.

"I woke up one morning, all alone, and just started to cry… I'd gambled away my wedding ring the night before. Been sober ever since," Denver said. He closed the hood. "This ain't working," he sighed wiping his forehead.

"We'll get you a truck in town," Columbus sighed.

"Columbus?" Wichita called from the doorway. Both the men turned.

"Having something to lose and dying because of it is easier than having to live with nothing to lose," Denver said softly as he gave Columbus a small push in the back. "Mighty sorry about your dad, mighty happy you got her," he added.

"Thanks for the talk," Columbus said.

"Any time son," Denver shrugged. Columbus went to Wichita and immediately kissed her.

"Come back to bed?" she asked.

"I'm coming."


	80. Chapter 80: Just Feels Right

**Well, I didn't get the movie deal. I got to the final two and then the other guy beat me out, so next time I guess... Atleast this means I get to keep going with my Z-land fic :)**

**Song:**

**'Breathe' by Michelle Branch  
**

* * *

Denver was still toying around with the rusted pick up when the others started to wake up and run around. Chicago came around the corner and found him under the dash in a tangle of wires. "You know, we can get you a ride in town," she said. He looked out at her.

"You look nice this evening," he said. She smiled.

"Right, because bloodstains and scorch marks are always becoming," she said. He laughed.

"If you don't mind taking me a little further, I guess I'll take you up on it," he said getting out. "I think this one flat lined a while ago," he added.

"We need to make a few stops in town anyway," she said. "Tal, how are we looking?" she asked over her shoulder. He and Columbus were still sorting through the bags laying out all the things they needed on the ground. All of their junk almost filled up the whole lot.

"Good to go on guns, holsters and ammo. We need some lighters, flashlights batteries, maybe some water bottles, what else?" he asked looking at Columbus.

"Maps? Compasses? Maybe some better phones," he said.

"Good luck finding those out here in the boonies," Wichita said as she sat on the hood of the Caddy eating a granola bar.

"You shouldn't load yourselves down with so much," Denver said quietly. Chicago looked at him. "That was the problem with being in the army. We were the shit kickers of freedom. Dropped in the middle of hell and we had to carry two hundred pounds of crap we didn't need. Keep it light. Nothing that can't fit on your belt would be my rule," he said.

"Hand out the guns now, we'll figure the rest out later," Wichita said chewing.

Phoenix pulled on his shirt hoping to slip outside without waking Summer who was still naked under the sheets. He pulled on his shoes and snuck outside. The door gently clicked shut after he gave her one last fond look.

She was motionless listening to him leave. She scarcely breathed for fear he would realize she was awake. When the door clicked shut she opened her eyes and let out a sigh. Complication had just tripled in her life.

"What happening?" Phoenix asked pulling on his jacket. The light was so dim in the parking lot he could barely see his friends moving around.

"We're going to have a look around town, see if we can find Denver a car," Tallahassee replied putting the bags back in the trucks. Columbus looked at Phoenix for a long moment.

"Did you bunk with Summer last night?" he asked. Phoenix tried to play it cool.

"Yeah, I had the honor of sleeping on the floor," he lied. Columbus nodded. Summer followed along not long after. She didn't speak to anyone as she dug around and fished out a granola bar. She sat in the driver's seat of the truck, eating and smoking silently.

Rita brought the girls out shortly after. "Whole gangs here," Tallahassee whispered into Chicago's ear. She smiled and looked at him.

"One big fucked up family," she replied.

"All right, load up and lets get the hell out of here," Tallahassee called to the others. Summer started the truck tiredly and sighs when she watches the fuel needle rise slightly above the big red E.

"Problem here chief. We're almost out of gas," she said flicking away her cigarette.

"Really? I thought, I'd just filled that," Columbus muttered.

"We'll pick it up in town, now lets go," Tallahassee repeated getting behind the wheel of the Caddy. No one argued the point and everyone loaded up.

The town was eerily quiet when they pulled into the gas station. "Chicago Wichita, batteries. Me and Little Rock will grab the food and water. Rest of you fill the tanks and keep watch," Tallahassee said when they climbed out of the vehicles.

Chicago marveled at the man's ability to take control when he wanted to. He rarely was as clean and efficient about things. Their little 'kid' conversation must have scared him pretty bad the night before.

Phoenix put the nozzle into the gas hole and started the pump. When Summer came around the back of the car he started to get a bad feeling about the way she was looking at him. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"Is your shoulder better?" he asked.

"Cut it Phoenix," she said. He looked at her nervously. She brushed her hair back from her face refusing to look him in the eyes. "So, uh…. About last night," she said stumbling for words.

"Look, Summer I think," he began to talk but she held up her hand making him flinch.

"No, Phoenix, you listen to me," she shook her head a little. "A good fuck will keep a person sane you know? I don't think we should get serious or anything…. Just you know… be friends," she said less than poetically. He wasn't sure how to respond. All the women he had dealt with before had always wanted major commitment after a night of love, he'd always been the one running away. To have Summer backing out from any form of commitment was completely new. "Friends- friends with perks," she added. He nodded dumbly.

"Yeah- yeah I totally get that…. We uh… we got other things to focus on- so we'll just uh, play it by ear you know- keep it light, fun," he managed to say.

"Don't count on it happening again," she sighed as she walked away. Phoenix couldn't help but feel a bit dejected by that. She had been killer in bed. His perverted thoughts were quickly interrupted though by Nana pressing her face up against the car window and making funny expressions at him.

Phoenix waved back half heartedly as the two halves of his personality warred. He liked being a good moral family-man cop, while at the same time he liked being the badass jaded rolling stone bounty hunter. He sighed and removed the nozzle from the tank.

"Hey, how's Columbus holding up?" Chicago asked as she helped Wichita clear out the shelf of batteries in the store. "He seemed pretty composed this morning," she added.

"I think he's okay… I told him about our little scare last night," Wichita admitted quietly. Chicago decided not to question the timing.

"How'd he take it?" she asked.

"He seemed a little freaked, but okay with it… I don't know… I think Denver said something to him," Wichita shrugged. Chicago paused.

"What do you make of Denver?" she asked.

"He seems nice," the younger woman replied.

"Twinkies!" Tallahassee exclaimed on the next isle over. Chicago just smiled as Wichita gave her a 'I can't believe you love him' sort of look.

"My man," Chicago said fondly.

"Do you trust him?" Wichita asked.

"Oh just enough to sleep with him," Chicago replied.

"No, I mean do you trust Denver?" Wichita asked. Chicago paused again.

"Yeah, there's something I like about him," she said putting the sack full of batteries over her shoulder.

"What about Phoenix and Nana?" Wichita asked.

"Frankly, if they aren't zombies and aren't shooting at me, I'll like just about anyone," Chicago replied. She turned to leave and Wichita stopped her.

"Hey," she said. "I don't know why I feel happy all of a sudden. I know I shouldn't because of Dad, but something just feels right all of a sudden," Wichita said. Chicago smiled.

"I think things are going to get better now," she said. Behind them Tallahassee was still going on about his twinkies. Chicago smiled. "After all… we still got love," she said. "Life's just a big road trip."

The cars horns started to blow and everyone ran outside. "Lets go! Lets go!" Phoenix shouted as a couple zombies rushed him. He pulled out his sword and killed them easily.

"Coming?" Chicago asked looking at Denver.

"Cars are shit here anyway," he said hopping in the Caddy.

They jumped in the cars and took off laughing at the zombies as they gave chase.

The tiny town faded out behind them as they dove into the endless darkness of the desert and Chicago felt so free in the seat beside Tallahassee. They rolled down the windows and opened up the skylight.

Warm desert air filled the cabs and she felt her blood rush as the cars cruised along side each other. It was as if they were the only ones on earth and it had always been that way. She fiddled with the radio until a station came through clearly. There couldn't have been a more appropriate song playing. Breath blasted through the speakers and she started to belt it out along with Michelle Branch.

The girls in the other car started to join in. Tallahassee and Denver laughed as Chicago danced in her seat. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Tallahassee asked.

"I don't know," she smiled bordering on giddy. "Hey slow down for a moment, I want to try something," she said un-strapping. They watched as she crawled out the sunroof and laid flat on the roof. "Okay, go!" she exclaimed. Tal rolled his eyes and floored it.

"You maniac!" he exclaimed as she whooped on the roof.

"That's why you love me babe!" she yelled over the wind.

"She always this crazy?" Denver asked.

"Yeah," Tallahassee murmured. The crew in the other car honked and laughed cheering Chicago on.

"You guys gotta try this! I always wanted to do this!" she laughed.

"She's insane," Phoenix murmured watching out his window.

"I want to try that," Little Rock said pressing her face against the glass.

"Absolutely not," Wichita smiled. Summer crawled past Denver and moved through the roof. Chicago helped the other girl get set up before they both let go and threw their hands up. The rush of the wind earned a rare smile from Summer who started to laugh. Denver leaned up looking through the roof.

"Whoa," he said, "it's like a goddamn rap video." Tallahassee laughed and turned up the radio, glancing up now and again to watch his girlfriend look amazing.

"We're just living the dream, brother," he said. Denver relaxed back in the seat and looked over just in time to see the other truck fall behind when their breaks lock.

"Ho! Whoa! We just lost the other truck!" he exclaimed. Tallahassee looked at the other vehicle in the mirror.

"Girls! Parties over," Tal said flipping the radio off. Summer came in off the roof.

"What?" she asked.

"The other truck stopped," he said. "Chicago, U-turn coming up."

"Go for it!" she said flattening down against the roof. When he made the sharp turn she laughed as she clung to the runners. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!"

"Babe you are getting sexier by the minute," Tal muttered. They pulled up alongside the other truck and came to a gentle stop. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Little Rock hissed. They all listened to the radio in the truck.

"This is an emergency broadcast by the US army. Any survivors may seek shelter at the New Jersey refuge," the announcer said. "I repeat, all survivors are encouraged to seek shelter in the New Jersey refuge." The broadcast ended and everyone was very quiet.

"Whoa," Tallahassee finally said. Chicago slipped in off the roof. She looked into the backseat and her stomach lurched when she saw Denver doubled over in his seat.

"You okay?" she asked. He sat up with a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek.

"That's where my daughter is," he said. He smiled. "She's alive, I know it," he said. "I hadn't dared to hope until now," he said. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

The trucks rolled on through the night. In the early morning hours when light was making the world grey Denver and Tallahassee were the only awake while the girls slept. They drove past an old farmhouse with a barn out back. "Whoa!" Denver exclaimed.

"What?" Tallahassee asked.

"Did you see that?" Denver asked looking back at the house. Tallahassee backed up the car. "Garden," Denver said pointing to a lush patch of green in back of the house. The other truck pulled up along side them.

"Are we stopping?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah," Tallahassee replied. The trucks pulled into the driveway and they woke up the girls. Chicago sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Wow… nice digs," she groaned.

"Fully stocked too," he said getting out. Armed to the teeth the group moved up to the porch. Chicago knocked on the door.

"Is anyone home?" she called receiving no reply. The others peeked through the windows.

"Looks empty," Wichita said.

"Phoenix Rita, check the barn," Chicago said. "Summer, the lock?" she asked stepping away. With a cigarette hanging from her lips Summer came forward and started to work the lock. Chicago had discovered the girls knack for locks back when they had gone Christmas shopping together. It took Summer no time at all to open up the door. Chicago went in first, closely followed by Tallahassee and Denver.

She looked around at the clean interior. Nothing looked out of place or disturbed. She moved into the kitchen and put her gun down on the counter flicking on the lights. To her pleasure they worked. Columbus narrowed his eyes. "How are they on? There are no wires… and I don't hear a genny," he said.

"Solar panels," Wichita suggested.

"Spread out, search the house," Tallahassee said. Ten minutes later the place was clear. Phoenix and Rita reported the same for the barn. Chicago sighed tiredly.

"Welcome home then I guess," she said. "At least for a while," she smiled.

"I'm going to go put the trucks in the barn. Someone check the garden, see if anything is still good," Tallahassee said. "Come help me spit fuck," he added pulling Columbus along. Rita and Denver went out back into the garden and cheered when the found an untouched crop.

Chicago stayed in the kitchen looking out the window at the pink sky. "Something feels right about this," she said to Wichita who was testing the sink.

"I know, I feel it too," Wichita smiled.


	81. Chapter 81: Care To Dance?

**Fluffy :)**

**Song:**

**Here to there by Sonya Kitchell**

**Songbird by Fleetwood Mac**

* * *

For a while Chicago felt like they were just arriving at a hotel. Everyone bringing in their bags, claiming bedrooms and exploring the house. She liked the feeling of living on the run sometimes. Every stop was new and fresh.

Nana and Little Rock made short work of ripping apart the house in search of entertainment as the adults unpacked the essentials from the trucks. Rita and Denver got a meal together using the fresh vegetables from the garden.

Chicago just wanted to sit still and watch life happen around her. There was no sight than that of seeing her friends all together. She helped set the table, listening to Denver tell Rita where he had gotten his recipes. Both the girls laughed at his outlandish tales of travel in the military.

"Next I suppose you'll tell us you strapped yourself to a pair of sea turtles," Chicago smiled. He laughed.

"I loved that movie," he said. "Here taste," he added holding out the wooden spoon.

"You just earned ten points in my book," Chicago smiled before sipping the stew from the spoon. "Good," she purred.

"Thank you," he grunted as he lifted the heavy pot off the stove.

"And here?" Rita said shoving a sliced cucumber wedge at him. He took it chewing happily. Rita shoved another at Chicago, who almost choked as a spicy kick warred with the coolness of the crunchy meat.

"What's on it?" she managed to ask.

"Columbian secret, do you like it?" Rita winked.

"It's very good," Denver said convincingly. Rita turned her back and he looked at Chicago whose eyes were wide and watery. 'Are you serious?' she asked with her face. He shrugged smiling.

"I'll be right back," Chicago said stepping out of the room as she carried an armload of plates into the dining room. The house was gorgeous all on it's own. Everything was wood and it looked just rustic enough to be homey without looking decrepit. Slatted shutters hung from all the windows, their tan paint cracking like an old oil painting.

Quickly she set all the places. "Dinner guys!" she shouted. The rest of the family piled in around the table. They had rammed a couple of card tables against the ends of the dining table to make enough room for everyone.

The dinner was absolutely perfect. There wasn't a lot of variety in the goods, but the company made up for the world going to shit. Chicago almost felt guilty that she was so happy. Denver continued with his stories prompting Tallahassee to get involved. Soon they were in a competition to one up each other.

About the time Tallahassee was describing how he had single handedly wrestled a bear into submission Chicago called time. Everyone else around the table was in tears with laughter. "What? What? I swear to god I did," he chuckled.

"I can't beat that man," Denver nodded holding up his glass. "Except for that time with the sharks down in Brazil," he added. Chicago smiled wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"Okay guys," she panted catching her breath after laughing so hard. "I propose a toast," she said holding up her glass. "To a new home and good company," she said.

"To a new home and good company," everyone repeated clinking their various cups together.

"I haven't been this well off for a while," Phoenix said chewing on a carrot.

"Me either, back with Anarchy food was rationed out into teaspoons of liquefied bread," Summer said in an unusually cheery manner.

"Anarchy?" Denver asked. Chicago folded her napkin on her lap again.

"A group of savages. Came out with the zombies. Still human, but ruthless," Phoenix explained.

"They kill everyone they come across, most times," Summer shrugged.

"You've had a run in with them I assume then?" Denver asked. Tallahassee nodded.

"I have the scar to prove it," he said. Denver's brow furrowed.

"You don't think they would cause trouble with the camps do you?" he asked.

"The 'refuges' you mean?" Summer asked. He nodded. She scoffed a little. "Those rinky-dink government camps are shit anyway. We knocked them over just for fun," she said.

"I'm sure Jersey will be fine," Chicago said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Are you serious about going man?" Tallahassee asked.

"Yeah, I have to," he said quietly. Chicago didn't like the way thins were going. She noticed that everyone had finished eating and stood up.

"Columbus, help me clear the table?" she asked collecting her plate.

"Sure," he said jumping to help.

"Just leave them in the sink I'll wash them," Rita said. Chicago piled the plates into the boys arm and sent him off.

"I'm gonna have a smoke," Summer sighed standing up.

"Wish you wouldn't," Little Rock said. Summer looked back.

"How old are you? You sound like my mother," she said.

"I'm just the twelve year old who knows that it is a BAD thing to fill your lungs with tar," Little Rock replied. Summer rolled her eyes and left.

"And you find that attractive?" Tallahassee asked leaning over to Phoenix.

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me. I saw the goo goo eyes you make at her," Tallahassee smiled.

"You think I could love a bitch who almost blew us up?" Phoenix asked gathering Nana up.

"Honestly?" Tallahassee asked. "Yes." Phoenix stormed out of the room and Denver laughed.

"Polar opposites, always a good mix," he sighed.

"Well… the three of us all share the common knowledge of how to get a woman to leave us," Tallahassee shrugged.

"Yeah, work hard, tell them you love them and forfeit all things you enjoy for them. It seems the only way to drive a relationship into the ground," Denver replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's the thing I never understood. Fellas like us bust our nuts to make a lady happy and she takes off. Guys who beat on their girls, never are alone for a second… just can't figure it," Tallahassee replied leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe you were smothering them," Rita said coming back out for a second load of dishes. Both of the guys looked over their shoulders startled by her comment. "Women don't like it when guys hang on them. You gotta let us have our space to breath," she continued.

"Well then why are you always wanting to spend more time with us?" Tallahassee asked. Rita paused.

"Ladies are a little like cats, they will do what they want when they want," she said before disappearing back in the kitchen.

"Not to sound gay, but I like dogs better," Denver said resting his elbows on the table.

"Amen," Tallahassee nodded. He stood up then. "Well, I'm going to go make a few adjustments," he said heading for the back door. Denver sat at the table for a few moments before he took a deep breath and leaned his head back.

The family spent the rest of the day cycling through the shower. By the time evening fell they were all clean, the house was sufficiently fortified, and everyone was settled in.

Chicago finished tucking in Nana and Little Rock in an upstairs bedroom and closed the door gently. "Goodnight," she said as Columbus and Wichita passed her.

"Night," Wichita replied before slipping into the bedroom.

"Goodnight… Oh! I left my computer on charge in the kitchen, can you unplug it before you go to bed?" Columbus asked.

"Sure," she replied. They closed the door softly and she wondered down the hall. "Tal?" she called pressing up against the door to the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower," he replied.

"Oh, okay," she said before continuing down the hall. Behind the next closed door she could hear Rita and Phoenix chattering back and forth in Spanish. She smiled only understanding a few words of what they said.

Slowly she made her way down the creaky stairs. Summer had claimed the basement as her own and forbid anyone from going down there. Chicago had half a mind to wonder down to the cellar just to annoy the smoking delinquent, but she refrained.

She found Denver looking through a collection of records in the living room. "Jesus, vinyl?" she asked. He turned holding up one of the huge disks.

"When was the last time you saw one of these?" he asked.

"At a garage sale like a million years ago," she smiled coming down the stairs and looking through the box with him. "Wow… this one is older than me," she said.

"Oh, come on, now you're going to make me feel old," he laughed looking at the worn out covers. She smiled as he put on one of Fleetwood Mac's records. Songbird started to play through the worn out old speakers and Chicago giggled. "What?" he asked.

"I can't imagine having music you could actually touch. Now a days you never even hold it, everything is digital," she said.

"No school like the old school," he replied. She sighed listening to the soft song. "Care to dance?" he asked suddenly. She looked up and bit her lip surprising a crooked smile.

"Yeah," she replied. He pushed aside the coffee table and they assumed the position. One of her hands rested in his while her other arm went around his shoulder. His free hand rested just above the small of her back. They swayed back and forth shifting around to the music.

"I know it sounds awful, but I'm really glad to be here now," he said in a soft voice because of their proximity.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, the company is infinitely better than what it was with Kicker," he clarified. She laughed a little.

"I'm glad you're glad," she said. For a moment Chicago felt awkward being so close to him, but with time she relaxed. "Does that mean you've reconsidered leaving us?" she asked changing positions and putting both arms on his shoulders. He rested his other hand on her back.

"No, I still have to go," he said.

"Your daughter?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Chicago watched his eyes as their faces hovered just inches apart.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" she asked.

"Years," he sighed.

"You know, we could help you find her," Chicago suggested.

"I thought you guys were going to head north?" he replied. Chicago gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" she asked.

"That's what Tallahassee seemed to think," he said.

"Does he now," she sighed.

"Not what you were thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know… Sometimes our communication is lax," she smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" Denver asked.

"I don't know really. We met after the outbreak," she shrugged. He smiled.

"He's a lucky man," he said. She blushed a little.

"I'm a lucky girl. He's pretty good to me," she said. Denver was quiet for a few moments studying her.

"You remind me of my daughter," he said softly.

"Really?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah, you two both have the independent determination that will drive a guy mad," he said.

"A guy as in a boy or a guy as in a father?" she chuckled.

"Both I'd imagine," he said. "I had her for one summer after my wife left," he said with a sigh. "The word 'no' meant absolutely nothing. If she thought it was the right thing then by god she would do it," he said. "It's good quality," he added. "But only in intelligent people."

"You're a good father going so far to find her," Chicago smiled letting her voice fall into a hushed tone. Tallahassee cleared his throat from the staircase. Chicago and Denver both jumped a little. Only as they broke apart did Chicago realize how close they were to each other. Denver reached over and took the needle off the record. "Tal," Chicago said already seeing that there was something wrong in his eyes.

"Not interrupting am I?" he asked.

"No just having a little dance," Chicago replied.

"Uh-huh," he grunted eyeing Denver. "I just came down to see if you were coming to bed," he said in an even tone.

"yeah, I'll be right up," she said. With another hard glance Tallahassee went back up the stairs and disappeared. Chicago turned back to Denver. "Well, goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "By the way," he said as she reached the staircase. "You are an excellent dancer," he smiled.

"Yeah, well, slow dances are easy. You just kinda sway in a circle," she chuckled. He nodded. "Goodnight," she said again.

"Goodnight," he replied and she climbed the stairs. Chicago dreaded opening the door to her bedroom because she knew that Tallahassee was going to be a bear, but she did it with a smile anyway.


	82. Chapter 82: Passion Not Romance

**OKay, this is more of an extension of the last chapter than anything. Sorry I had to break it up, but I've been having some trouble with time management. **

**Okay, so a couple things,**

**#1: I am very excited to say that Protectivepuppy has decided to do a series of oneshots using my OC's in his story Zombie Kill of the Week. He's already got the one for Summer up and I think it's pretty good. You all should have a look at his Story Zombie Kill of the Week. I've been enjoying it.**

**#2: Although my movie deal fell through my period of mourning is over and I am moving on. I got my sorry ass hired to do lighting on a (GASP) theater production. Practices run from 3 in the afternoon until nine thirty at night. I get done at three in the afternoon with school... then add in homework until like 1 am... Yeah my free time went bye bye, so for a week we'll have to make due with what I write during my one hour lunch.**

**#3: Should my posts stop suddenly it is because I screwed up and got grounded. I've been on thin ice with my dad. If that does happen I should be back within a week or so :(**

**#4: There is no number four, I just like making lists ;P I guess I could tell you all that I am super excited about going to a Shinedown concert soon, and Alice in Wonderland and Legion, and ZOMBIELAND'S RELEASE TODAY!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!  
**

**Song:**

**'Follow Me Down' by 3OH!3**

**I own nothing**

**Okay, enjoy, please review and as always MUCH LOVE!!**

**~Tara~  
**

* * *

"Tal?" She whispered. He was in bed with the covers pulled up and his back to the door. "Tal, come on," she sighed closing the door. He didn't reply. "I know you're not asleep," she said sitting down on the bed. "Because you were awake thirty seconds ago," she added.

"So what was that about?" he asked finally.

"What was what about?" she asked playing dumb.

"What I just saw," he replied.

"Oh for fucks sake what the hell are you mad at now?" she sighed.

"What do you think?" he rolled his eyes.

"We were dancing," she said flatly.

"Dancing? A bit strange don't you think?" he replied.

"No, you and I have done it," she countered.

"Not like that!" he exclaimed. "Pardon me for not liking seeing you in the arms of another guy with your lips just about this far apart," Tallahassee said holding up his fingers with a tiny distance between them. "Tell me, if I'd let you two have a few more minutes would you have been necking by the time I got there?" he asked.

"Tal!" she snapped. "Oh Jesus," she couldn't help but laugh. "You think I'm hot for Denver?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you have a thing for older guys?" he countered.

"I cannot believe you," she smiled truly amazed at the jealousy Tallahassee was showing. "You. Are. So. Jealous," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I am not," he shook his head remaining cold to her.

"You are too," she laughed. Chicago pecked him on the cheek. "Be secure in your masculinity my love, because I am with you all the way," she said putting on an air of nobility. He finally cracked a smile and hooked his hands around her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said then added, "So we're even now, we've both had a freak out."

"Right baby," she smiled before kissing him again. "Just remember, I love my cowboy."

"And I love my city girl," he smiled. She grabbed his hat off the bedpost and put it on.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy," she winked.

"No cowboy here, only Big Chief," he said in a horrible Indian impression.

"Oh, okay, Big Chief," she laughed then licked her lips seductively. "You gonna make me your little white woman?" she asked.

"See if you can stop Big Chief," he replied. She giggled as she jumped from the bed while he lunged for her.

"What the fuck are they doing in there?" Phoenix muttered passing the bedroom that he though Tallahassee and Chicago were sleeping in. Ignoring the ruckus he continued down the stairs and crept past Denver who was stretched out on the couch. Phoenix was almost to the kitchen when Denver's easygoing voice spoke.

"There are some roses in the garden," he said. Phoenix jumped spinning around. Denver had his arm resting across his eyes, but still he had known.

"What?" Phoenix replied dumbly.

"You should never call on a lady without flowers," Denver sighed.

"I'm getting a drink of water," Phoenix said.

"Uh-huh," Denver grunted less than convinced. "Trust me boy, you have that girl on the brain."

"Goodnight Denver," Phoenix replied going on his way.

"Your secrets safe with me," Denver chuckled. Against all rationality though Phoenix did go out to the garden. Sure enough, in the shade of the barn there was a single rose bush with four small flowers. He picked one carefully avoiding the thorns. With all care he peeled open the petals and went back inside.

The tap was so faint Summer was unsure she had even heard it, but regardless she snuffed out the joint she had stolen from Tallahassee's jacket put it behind her ear and climbed the stairs. Her gun felt cool in the back of her pants and she ignored putting her shirt back on as she opened the door a crack.

"What?" she snapped. Phoenix leaned against the frame holding the rose between his teeth. "No," she said starting to close the door. He held it open with one hand.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm busy," she replied disappearing down the stairs.

"Doing what?" he asked closing the door after himself.

"None, of your damn business, now fuck off because I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"Someone is grouchy," he said in a singsong voice. "And after I brought you a pretty flower," he added mocking a hurt voice.

"I don't like being interrupted when I'm working out," she replied then looked back at him. "And I don't like flowers."

"Noted," he said quietly as he went down the stairs. She ignored him as she removed the joint from her ear and lit it again. He smirked. "This is working out?" he asked. She gave him a hateful glare before jumping up and grabbing a pipe that ran across the ceiling. "Oh," he cocked his head watching her start to do pull ups.

"Do you need something?" she grunted.

"I just through," he shrugged losing what to say after that.

"You just thought you'd come down here and fuck me again," she half laughed. He walked around so he was facing her front. Phoenix was doing his best not to be distracted by her bra and breasts, but he was failing.

"You know, I've seen some weird shit, but I have never seen someone smoke pot while they exercise," he commented trying to steer the conversation away from sex despite the fact that it was the primary thing on his mind.

"Yeah, well, you know," she replied. The smoke came out from her nose falling down to the floor in clouds.

"Probably tougher on you, for lack of oxygen I imagine," he shrugged. She dropped down off the pipe and removed the joint from her lips.

"Seriously, what do you want?" she asked dangerously. He shrugged shaking his head.

"Nothing," he replied quickly and started to retreat towards the staircase leaving the lone rose on the mattress that Summer had pulled down into the cellar. She sighed wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Hey," she said sharply. Phoenix hated not being able to tell when she was pissed and when she was just addressing him. For some reason the tone seemed to have a consistent flavor of hate, even when she was saying civil things.

"Yeah?" he replied looking over his shoulder. She brushed her hair back out of her face.

"I don't want to burn out you know? Fuck the same person for to long and it gets boring," she said. "That's why marriage doesn't work." He smirked.

"I can think of some ways to keep it interesting," he said. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Baby you have obviously never dated a Latin guy before," he said taking a step forward. She held out her hand stopping him with a rough jab in the chest. Her face had gone serious.

"Well you just broke the rule there… we're not dating. Stress relief okay? Passion not romance," she said sharply. He looked at her a little unsure if he liked that take. "Got it?" she snapped. He couldn't tear his eyes out of hers and he slipped his hands around her waist pulling her close. Their faces were less than an inch from each other and he could feel himself breathing the same air as her.

"Yeah, I got it loud and clear," he whispered before pressing his mouth up against hers. She didn't resist and he put one of his hands behind her head deepening the kiss. Her hands worked his belt, and they both fell onto the mattress on the floor next to the water pump. Indeed it was Passion, not romance.


	83. Chapter 83: Like A Movie

**Hello everyone. I am sitting in a booth about 32 feet off the ground watching a bunch of actors put on make-up.... A techies like is glamorous booth is like 200 degrees, so my computer is melting on my lap :) Have I complained enough? **

**Actually I'm really liking this. I have never worked with theater before, never gotten out of the world of film, so this is new. Fun and exciting none the less :) You wanna know a great thing about working with stage actors? They are so used to projecting that even when they are in the wings you can here what they are saying clear as day :) It just tickles me and has helped me get through the heartbreak of not getting my movie deal ;p**

**I'll just put it up here as another reminder. Protectivepuppy IS using my OC's in his fic 'ZOMBIE KILL OF THE WEEK' I think it's pretty damn good and Strongly urge everyone to head on over and check his stuff out PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**OH!!! Another thing I am going to Vegas and California for spring break!!!! YEAH!!!!!! I'm going to finally get to see the desert that I am writing about :D That is probably a good thing because I have never been out there and I bet all my writing about it is riddled with factual holes.**

**This brings me to my last point that I wanted to make because I got a very rude private message from someone who shall remain unnamed. Let me make this perfectly clear. Two very very simple points. NUMBER ONE: Everything I write is for entertainment purposes ONLY!!! I know that what I write isn't fact and half of the junk I say could never work. I know this & I don't care IT"S FUN!! NUMBER TWO: I write the way I want to. The only reason I spend all this time doing this first and formost is my own pleasure and happiness, Not to sound rude, but you people really are an after though ;) Not that I'm not happy that you enjoy my story. That sweetens the deal :)**

**Okay I will leave you alone :) LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I really would love it if you guys would review though *puppy eyes***

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the single half window that touched the ceiling in the corner of the cellar. Phoenix woke up first. He rolled over and looked at Summer who was curled beside him. The white sheets were carelessly strewn about, it was warm though, so they only covered about half of her. Only the good parts in Phoenix's opinion.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, so unlike the hurt person she was when she was awake. Her face was like a porcelain doll, smooth and relaxed. He watched her chest rise and fall against the sheets and wondered what she was dreaming about.

For a moment instinct told him to wrap himself around her and cuddle close, but then the reality that she probably wouldn't like such a friendly gesture from the man she was sharing her body with hit him. As smoothly as he could manage he got up and pulled on his pants.

Summer woke up as the sheets moved. She didn't open her eyes though. She stayed still trying to decide if she should wait until he was gone. Against all her instincts and past experience she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Phoenix continued to dress trying to not be phased by her awakening. She rolled onto her stomach and sighed. He picked up the pace pulling on his shoes. Mentally Phoenix was chastising himself for the undeniable feeling of guilt and love that had settled on him. Guilt for agreeing to a relationship where there was to be no love and love for the very person who wanted it to be that way.

"You just can't stand it can you?" she smiled. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he grunted lacing up his boot.

"You can't stand not being the moral cop," she clarified. He straightened up looking at her with a blank expression.

"You think you're the only one who has lived hard?" he asked. She kept her cool gaze fixed on him. "Well, guess what baby, I have too. While I was chasing down people I did plenty of shit I shouldn't have. I walked on the darker side of the tracks okay," he sighed.

"But deep down you're good," she said softly though not weakly. He furrowed his brows.

"You say that because?" he said bending over to lace up his second boot.

"You just are, don't ask me why…. I know it isn't natural for you to do something like this," she said.

"Oh, I don't know, if I leave some money on the dresser everyday it might be," he attempted to joke.

"Not funny," she replied. "All I'm saying is that I know… how hard it is when you have to change and fit into something you're not… but I think this is good for both of us," she shrugged. He didn't reply for lack of things to say. "And you know, I think that it's important you be the good fatherly guy…. During the day or whatever… but when you're with me, you're not… because like I said I'm not looking to be mommy, or tame down, or whatever it is you wish we could be," she said

Phoenix picked up his shirt from the floor. "Just stop," he said holding up a hand. "Just stop, because you're the one looking like an asshole here," he said deciding that he needed to play hardball. She looked shocked for a mille second before regaining her mask. "I know the rules, I know what you want and I am okay with it or I wouldn't be here," he finished before pulling on his shirt.

"Okay then," she replied coldly as he went for the stairs.

"Oh, and I'm not wishing for anything from you. Fuck changing. We're the last ones in the world… It's the one time we can be our own fucked up selves, you know?" he added before going up the stairs. She didn't bother to reply as the stairs creaked and he disappeared.

Phoenix grumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs and opened the door. He almost fell backwards when Denver was poised in knocking position on the other side. "Whoa!" Phoenix exclaimed in a muffled shout. Denver took a step back.

"I was just coming to get you, Chicago wants everyone in the living room," Denver said.

"Tell her to want in one hand and shit in the other," Phoenix replied starting to move past Denver. The older man put out his hand catching Phoenix.

"Whoa!" he snapped though keeping his voice in the same rather quiet level he always did. "Show a little respect," he nearly growled. Phoenix locked eyes with Denver and for a moment they were locked in a silent battle of will. He finally broke down under Denver.

"Tell her I'll be right there, Summer is still… not ready," he stumbled over very nearly uttering the word naked. Although he knew Denver knew about the relationship, he also wanted to keep it away from open conversation. Denver nodded, not needing to say anything more.

Phoenix trudged into the living room where everyone was already gathered. Chicago and Tallahassee were cuddled on the couch whispering to each other and Columbus and Wichita mirrored them by the windowsill. Rita was audible in the kitchen conversing with Denver. Even the children were paired, coloring together, in the corner. Phoenix felt Summer brush past him and sweep into the room. She pushed opened a window without a word and lit her cigarette.

Denver and Rita came in from the kitchen and caused Chicago to stand up. "Okay guys, we need to have a serious work day," she said. "Columbus, we need phones for everyone," she said looking at him first. "Who knows cars?" she then asked.

"I know how to steal them," Summer said flatly.

"Denver?" Columbus asked.

"I don't particularly feel like frying myself today, and that's about the extent of my power," Denver replied.

"I'm not talking a mechanic here, just you know… Check the oil and stuff," Chicago shrugged.

"Nobody touches my Caddy," Tallahassee interjected.

"Fine, then Tal, take Phoenix and Denver, go check the cars. Once you're done we can clean out the bags again," she said. "Girls?" Chicago turned to the children and Wichita. "Rip up the house. Anything useful you find, gather it together," she said. "And lastly, Rita, please grab any food the kitchen has."

"I think it would be wise to take a car and find the next town," Columbus said.

"Why?" Tal grunted.

"Because, we should know where the nearest place with shelter and supplies is," Columbus said. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"We have two full tanks of gas," he replied.

"Well, I just think-" Columbus started to say but Tallahassee held up a hand.

"Spit fuck, who is in charge here?" he asked. Columbus sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"No one really," he said.

"Okay, between you and me who can hit harder?" Tallahassee rephrased the question. Columbus rolled his eyes.

"You," he said softly.

"Damn straight," Tallahassee smiled getting up. He pulled up his pants a little. "So, lets get to work," he sighed.

"Whoa!" Summer exclaimed making everyone stop. "We have a problem," she said keeping her eyes firmly fixed on a point in the distance. Everyone crowded the windows looking for whatever she was seeing. Chicago squinted in the light.

"Oh no," Nana whimpered holding Phoenix's hand. There was a line of black figures.

"Get the bincoula-" Chicago began to say, but before she could finish Denver ad pressed them into her hand. "Oh, thank you," she said a bit thrown by his response time. He nodded. She put the binoculars to her eyes and gazed out at the strangers. "One two three for five six seven eight nine… damn there are a lot of them," she said giving up al together on counting the approaching horde.

"Should I get the cars?" Denver asked. Chicago sighed looking away from the window.

"Yeah, lets go," she said.

"No!" Wichita snapped.

"What?" Columbus jumped.

"We are not running!" Wichita clarified. "This place is great, and I refuse to let those things have it," she said firmly. "We should stay and fight." Wichita looked around the room.

"I'm in," Summer said throwing her cigarette out the window and hopping outside.

"Whoa, no way! Wichita it's too dangerous," Columbus protested.

"Baby, we need this place," she replied begging him with her eyes. He sighed.

"Get the guns in here," Tallahassee said.

"Denver, would you take the girls up to the roof and get set to snipe? The rest of us will hit them from the ground," Chicago said checking her side arm. "Columbus, go with them," she added as an afterthought.

"What is she doing?" Phoenix breathed looking out the window to see Summer walking towards the horde.

"Summer?" Chicago called joining him. The zombies had begun to run.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Chicago watch Nana!" he shouted jumping out the window and sprinting out towards the impending nightmare.

"Goddamn it! We're not ready!" Chicago shouted. Nana was starting to sniffle.

"Miguel!" Rita shouted.

"What?" Chicago's world came to a screeching halt.

"Go get him! He'll be hurt!" Rita said frantically as she watched her brother hurdle the fence.

"They're going to get themselves killed," Denver said tensely as he watched Phoenix run like the wind. Chicago shepherded Nana away from the window and up against Rita.

"Stay here," she instructed then looked at Tallahassee who was busy with Columbus and Wichita trying to get the guns ready. Chicago shoved a couple knives in her belt, then she grabbed the first two that were loaded and followed the others out the window.

"Shit! Chicago!" Tallahassee muttered. "Here, give 'em some cover," he said handing Denver a rifle. The older man nodded and went upstairs.

Phoenix knew he wasn't going to get there in time. "Summer! Summer!" he shouted running as fast as his legs would take him. She was still walking at a leisurely pace, despite the zombies being all too close.

They reached her before he did and the fight started. She kicked one back into the crowd and four others grabbed her. She shot them in an extremely cool manner and knocked the next one in the head with the butt of the gun. Everything she did was streamline and fluent. She never stopped, just kept flowing from one hit to the next.

He got there and took two down with his sword. Immediately they were in sync. One of them would hit a zombie and the other would take the next or the killing blow. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't even look at him, but he could tell that she knew he had her back, and he trusted her just the same.

Chicago had to stop and pause for a moment. They were like dancers. The fight was brutal and gory and both her friends were becoming covered on all manner of 'unwanted fluids' as Columbus would have said, yet there was something absolutely beautiful about it. They worked like one person in a flurry of movement. Both striking where the other wasn't looking. They never faltered.

When she heard the first shot from the upstairs window Chicago snapped out of it and ran to help her friends. She dropped several zombies with her guns before taking to the knives in her belt.

"Go! Go!" she heard Phoenix shout. Chicago looked over her shoulder to see him pulling Summer to her feet. She was clutching her leg as blood ran through her fingers. He held a big zombie at bay until Summer was on her feet and sprinting, despite her wound, back to the house.

Tallahassee passed Summer as she retreated at full speed, but he didn't stop. The axe in his hand was just begging to be put in someone's skull and he couldn't deny the wish. Chicago ducked as he swung it and knocked a zombie's head clean off. "One!" he shouted.

"Five!" Chicago replied downing another.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed as he hit another with the axe.

"There are too many!" Chicago shouted at Phoenix as he put his blade through one's skull as it writhed on the ground.

"I know!" he replied. Chicago and Tallahassee focused on the excited mob of zombies for what seemed like an eternity before Phoenix flew by them. "Run!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Chicago asked turning around to watch him flee. He was nothing but a dust outline practically. Then she spotted Summer standing with a lit Molotov cocktail. "Whoa!" she shouted grabbing Tallahassee's sleeve and starting to run.

Summer waited for them to get past her before she through the bottle. It landed next to the one she had thrown before. "There you go you fuckers," she breathed. The bottled exploded and she pulled out another.

"Those are damn big for cocktails," Wichita observed.

Summer lit the rag then pulled out a cigarette and lit it off of the bomb. She rolled it out towards the stragglers of the horde and turned her back. The others watched from safety as the explosion happened behind Summer.

"That looked like a fucking movie," Chicago panted watching Summer move as the flames dissipated behind her. Once she was inside the fence she started to limp noticeably.

"What the fuck was that about?" Phoenix snapped.

"Ya'll okay?" Denver asked from above.

"We're good," Phoenix replied.

"No we're not," Tallahassee replied. Chicago's heart skipped a beat.

"No?" she asked.

"No," he replied pulling out his pistol. He leveled it at Summers head. "You're bit," he said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Phoenix put his hands up and tried to slide himself between the gun and Summer.

"Phoenix, step aside, she needs to be dealt with," Tallahassee replied

"Hey, fuck stick, I'm not bit," Summer said.

"Whoa! What did you just call me?" Tallahassee snapped.

"I said back off motherfucker," she shouted. He looked dangerously close to shooting her. The kids and Denver arrived at the windows to see the altercation.

"Tal, put the gun down," Chicago said softly.

"If she's infected we have to put her down," he said.

"She's not bit!" Phoenix said.

"Her legs bleeding," Tallahassee said with a stoic calm.

"One of them shot me," Summer explain motioning to the uneasy group inside the house. Tallahassee looked sideways at the kids giving Summer just the moment she needed to lunch out take the gun from him and knock Tal down. She ejected the clip and tossed the gun. "It's a graze, and next time I talk you should listen," she said coldly before walking away. Tallahassee stayed on the ground, stunned by her attack.

"Hey that better not have been my whiskey you blew up!" he called after her.

"It wasn't!" she replied. He looked a bit relieved as Chicago pulled him back to his feet. "It was the gas from your fucking Cadillac!"


	84. Chapter 84: Snakes in the Dark

**Enjoy :)**

**Check out Zombie Kill Of the Week by Protectivepuppy, Chicago has her own chapter now. It was very good.**

**  
Song:**

**'Seven Bridges Road' by Dolly Parton  
**

* * *

"So then, Donny grabbed the stupid thing by the horns," Denver could barely speak for how hard he was laughing, "and he was hanging on for dear life while me and Luo were watching from behind the fence. We had no damn clue what to do and so Lou got the bright idea to jump the fence run across he paddock and tick the bull into following us into the pen."

"Did it work?" Little Rock asked.

"Well," Denver drew out the word and shrugged his shoulders. "For a moment it did, then we learned the bull could run faster than we could with all out gear on," he laughed.

Chicago chuckled. They'd been doing this all evening. After the fight with the horde, the crew had hauled the bodies away and burnt them a few miles away. Too tired to do any other work they started a fire in the back yard and vegged out. Around the flames they had laughed and ate and enjoyed each other's company.

"How'd you get away?" Nana asked softly. She'd been speaking more and more freely to the group and Denver's story had kept her completely enthralled.

"The bull went after Lou and not me," Denver smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed. "So I managed to get myself into the pen and grabbed a blanket… given it was yellow, but it worked all the same. The bull ran in, I hopped the fence, Lou shut the gate and Donny dropped out onto the platform," Denver said.

"And you were fucking with the Bull in the first place?" Tallahassee chuckled.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Denver shrugged taking another drink of his soda. Chicago leaned against Tal as the air started to cool.

"Hey, Little Rock, Nana, come see what I found with the picnic stuff," Columbus said motioning for the girls to gather around him. He pulled out several long black tubes. It was hard to see in the firelight, but Chicago could here him tearing the tubes open. She smiled looking at Tallahassee as he wrapped his arms around her. "There you go," Columbus said as he handed Nana a glow stick necklace. The girl grinned like mad and Little Rock joined her shortly.

"I wish there was just one thing in this world that makes me as happy as a kid with a glow stick," Phoenix smirked.

"Guys, don't get outside the fence, stay where we can see you," Wichita sounded like a little mother as she nagged the girls.

"Look at this," Columbus said fixing a glow stick to a Frisbee.

"Oh, Columbus no, someone's going to turn an ankle," Wichita said.

"Wow… total reversal of roles, spooky," Tallahassee grinned.

"Yeah, normally Columbus is the wet blanket," Chicago chimed in. Columbus tossed the glowing disk to the girls. It really was beautiful, like a flying saucer of all colors against the black sky. Chicago sighed and leaned into Tallahassee a little more. "I love you," she whispered watching the kids play. He kissed her on the top of the head and gave her a little squeeze.

"Maybe we should have another," he whispered. She looked up at him, the stars reflected in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about it, I want you to be happy, and if that means kids, so be it," he replied. She bit her lip.

"What if I'm one of those girls who wants a hundred babies?" she asked.

"If you want a hundred then we'll have a hundred," he replied. She laughed.

"Good thing I only want one, maybe two," she said with a wink. He was about to come back with a smart comment about the unflattering effects of childbearing when Denver jumped up at the same time as Phoenix.

"What?" Tallahassee exclaimed.

"Girls freeze!" Phoenix ordered his voice echoes across the empty desert. The playful laughter and chatter of the girls went quiet.

"Denver, what?" Chicago whispered, but he didn't need to answer her, the ominous little rattle replied.

"No one move," Phoenix said. He very carefully picked up a flashlight and started to scan the ground. Following the sound of the rattle until at last the beam fell on a snake. "Nana, listen to me, back up very very slowly okay. Just move away from it," Phoenix said. The girl whimpered, but followed his instruction and got away from the snake. "Okay, time to go in," Phoenix grunted as he picked Nana up in one arm while keeping the snake in view with the other.

"Agreed," Wichita said keeping her hand on Little Rock's shoulder. Denver and Chicago kicked the dirt over the fire and grabbed anything that couldn't be left outside.

"Goodnight," Columbus said before he climbed the stairs with Wichita.

"Goodnight," Chicago replied.

"I'm gonna tuck Nana in," Phoenix said as he took the girl upstairs.

"Is everyone done in the kitchen?" Rita asked.

"Hold on I'm not," Tallahassee said going off to further stuff his face. Chicago put her hands down deep in her pockets and looked at the pile of junk they had pulled in.

"Clean this up in the morning?" Denver sighed.

"Yeah, lets," she replied. There was a moment of fleeting silence before she sighed and looked at him. "Can I ask you a favor?" she said.

"You know you can," he replied.

"Go check on Summer? I haven't seen her since she put Tal on his ass… we should probably make sure she didn't bleed to death," Chicago said.

"I'll take care of it," he nodded.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'd do it, but she doesn't exactly like me."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"First time we met I shot her," Chicago shrugged.

"Oh," he nodded as if that explained everything.

"Chicago, get in here, I just found a can full of cherry pie filling!" Tallahassee exclaimed form the next room. Her face flushed and she looked at Denver with a smirk.

"Don't eat that!" Rita snapped.

"I should go defuse that," Chicago sighed with a smile. He just chuckled. "Tal, please don't eat the whole thing," she called as she went in the kitchen.

"This would be great one Twinkies!" he said disregarding the girls. Denver laughed as both of the ladies started to harp against him. Slowly he slipped around the chaos in the kitchen picked up the medical bag and went downstairs.

"Summer?" he called.

"What?" she groaned. It was pitch black in the basement and all he could see was the glowing tip of a cigarette.

"I'm turning on the lights," he said feeling the switch to his left. A single dim bulb dared to light after the click and he could see Summer sprawled on the mattress. "How you doing?" he asked.

"Just fine for being shot," she sighed. He looked at the bloody shirt she had wrapper her leg in.

"You gonna leave it like that?" he asked.

"It'll heal," she replied taking a long drag.

"It'll get infected. May I?" he asked. She shrugged and he lowered himself with a grunt to the floor. "Little old for this don't you think?" she added.

"I haven't outlived my usefulness yet, when I do, please put me down," he said.

"Deal," she replied coldly. He gave her a shot glance of annoyance then unwrapped her leg. He didn't speak as he cleaned it and rewrapped it. "You were pretty lucky," he said getting to his feet.

"You were the one who shot me," she replied coldly.

"Well if you hadn't run off and gotten your ass out of line, nothing would have happened," he replied. She was taken aback that he would be so harsh. "And Columbus was the one who shot you by the way. If you'd gotten in my way, you'd be dead right now," he added. She rolled here eyes. "You know, I'm not just trying to be the old guy who knows everything, because I'm not, but you are damn lucky," he said seriously.

"How do you figure?" she asked keeping her apathetic tone.

"You had someone charging out into danger to bail you out of your stupid decision," Denver said packing up the bag. She was silent. "When I was in the war, you could always tell when a soldier was liked," he said zipping the bag up.

"Oh really?" she sighed sounding disinterested.

"Yeah, the ones that weren't came home in body bags… don't moan and complain like nothing is going on for you, because for someone with your disposition you are doing pretty damn good," he said then climbed the stairs and shut the door behind himself. The bulb flickered and died leaving Summer in the dark as soon as the door closed.

"Of course."


	85. Chapter 85: Paradise Lost

**Please review!**

**Song:**

**'Hide and Seek' by Fightstar**

**'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap  
**

* * *

It had been a wonderful week since the group arrived at the little farmhouse. The garden still had a supple supply and everyone was enjoying the respite. The illusion that home had finally been found was starting to become more and more a reality.

Storm clouds blew in during the late afternoon and Chicago couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of an impending storm. The sky was black, but from somewhere light came through from the sun and the colors of the earth popped.

Phoenix and Rita were washing clothes, hanging them out on a line to dry in the increasing wind. The kids had found a bat and a few balls the day before and with the help of some paper plates nailed to the ground were playing baseball in the open space beside the house. Summer was sprawled in the sunlight tanning while Denver watched the game from the porch, relaxing in the comfort of an armchair.

Chicago was in the barn with Tallahassee. He busily worked on painting the number three on the doors of his Caddy. "Why three?" she asked.

"It's my family's number. My daddy wore it, I wore it, and Buck wore it," he said as he sat with his nose inches from the door and painted the straightest line he could. She smiled.

"Oh," she replied. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, could you get me drink?" he asked never looking from his work.

"Yeah," she said turning and going out of the barn. When she stepped through the threshold the wind whipped her hair around violently. The sound of the kids laughing carried on the wind like music. Chicago passed under the hanging clothes and went to the porch.

"He was safe!" Denver yelled.

"Winds really picking up," she observed pausing beside him.

"I know," he nodded, "it's going to be a bad one. Looks like it could cut loose anytime." Chicago looked up at the black lumpy sky. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dreaded shape.

"Denver?" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the game. "Do you see that?" she asked. He looked at the sky standing up slowly.

"I do," he said looking at the funnel cloud. For a moment neither spoke. "Never saw a twister without lightning," he said watching the spiraling cloud. The first clap of thunder came shortly after and Chicago knew the storm was upon them.

"Denver get the kids inside," she commanded sprinting back for the barn. When she flung open the door Tallahassee jumped.

"Goddamn it! You made me mess up," he muttered.

"Tal there's a tornado. Help me get the bags," she said ripping the back doors of the truck open.

"What?" he asked a little slow to catch what she had said.

"Help me get the fucking bags so we don't lose our shit if this thing hits!" she shouted loading a bag on each shoulder and in each hand. She took off again running for the house. "Phoenix, Rita get the stuff in the house! There's a tornado!" Chicago called over the wind. Both of them jumped up from their leisurely washing and grabbed the majority of the clothes.

Denver had the kids in the house by the time Chicago arrived through the door. She threw down the bags. "Take these get down in the basement and stay there," she said before running back out the door. Tallahassee passed her on the way bringing more. He went back catching her loading her arms again. "Last trip," she said handing over a couple bags. Together they made one last sprint for the house. She tossed down the bags and looked around. "Did you get the ammo?" she asked.

"Shit! I set it on the workbench out there when I was painting," he said. She turned to go and he caught her arm. "Just leave it!" he exclaimed.

"No! What good are guns without bullets?" she said pulling free and running back out into the storm. It was raining and the water soaked her through quickly. She ran into the barn and looked around frantically. The bag was sitting right where he had said it would be and she took it over her shoulder.

She looked back out into the storm and her heart pounded as she saw the twister set down on the ground. A vicious cyclone of dust and debris that scared her more than anything she had ever seen before. Knowing she had to get back to the house she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Tallahassee was waiting anxiously at the door and closed it as she came inside.

Neither of them could hear anything above the wind and for a moment it was hard to move the whole world was shaking beneath them. "Bathtub!" he shouted. She nodded and they ran to the nearest bathroom.

Chicago found herself down in the porcelain shell with Tallahassee resting protectively over her. The room shook and sound blocked all of her senses. She wasn't sure how long it was before the worst of it passed and they deemed it safe to sit up.

"Holy shit," he breathed as it quieted to an eerie still. She looked at him for a moment then shook her head.

"I can't believe that just happened," she said breathing hard. He nodded feeling a little stunned. "What are the fucking odds," she grunted getting up. Slowly she opened the bathroom door and revealed the destruction.

All of the windows had blown out. The kitchen was a wreck with shattered plates and scattered old food. The living room wasn't much better. It was as if someone had picked up the house and shook it.

"Hey guys?" Chicago called out. She heard the door to the basement open and the rest of her family come out.

"Is everyone okay?" Denver asked.

"No! No! NO! NO!" Tallahassee shouted. Everyone turned to see him run outside. They followed and arrived in time to see him fall to his knees. "Not my brand new Caddy!" he cried pounding the ground with his fist.

"Once again… what are the fucking odds?" Chicago couldn't help but smile upon seeing the overturned Cadillac. The twister had missed the house by such a small margin Chicago could hardly believe it. It had went right through the barn. The roof was scattered to the wind and the vehicles were covered in debris.

"Other car looks okay," Columbus said. Summer sighed and pulled out her cigarettes.

"Why God? Why do you take the Caddy and not the fucking Honda? Why?" Tallahassee carried on. Chicago put on a sad face and knelt beside him.

"Baby, we can get you another Cadillac, just be glad you still have your own ass" she said patting his back.

"Not like that one!" he shook his head and she would have sworn his eyes were teary. "I just got the seats the way I like them!" The group behind her started to snicker and even Chicago couldn't help but laugh a little. Tallahassee got to his feet. "So is everyone else okay?" he asked miserably.

"Man, that thing missed us by a hair," Denver mumbled looking at the destruction. Nana whimpered holding onto Phoenix.

"It's okay baby, it wont come back," he said patting her head. "The worst is over. We're safe."

"We can't stay here," Summer said causing everyone to look at her. "It's not safe," she said contradicting her man. "If we're attacked it'll be the death of us," she elaborated.

"You know, she's probably right," Columbus said. Chicago smirked when she saw he was still shaking from all the excitement. Tallahassee wasn't too engaged; his eyes were still firmly fixed on his Caddy. Chicago drew near to him and whispered into his ear sharply.

"Tal, I promise, I will make love to you in the back of a Cadillac sometime, but for right now can you focus?" she asked. He snapped out of his daze.

"Okay, well, lets get the hell out of here. Someone check the truck, everyone else help me with the bags," he said authoritatively. He leaned over to Chicago. "I'll hold you to your promise," he whispered.

"I got the truck," Rita said going forward. The others all started towards the house. Summer lazily took the cigarette from her mouth.

"Put that thing out and come help us," Chicago said. Summer rolled her eyes and flicked the cigarette away. It landed still smoldering on the floor just inside where the barn door would have been. She turned and started to walk away. Rita put her hand on the handle of the truck.

The fire engulfed the entire barn in a fraction of a second. Summer was knocked down by the force of the explosion. The rest of the crew turned around trying to catch up with the happening. They caught the tail end of the fire before it vanished just as suddenly as it had happened.

"Rita!" Phoenix screamed putting Nana down and charging towards the barn where only a few pieces of wood remained smoldering. "Rita!" he shouted finding his sister on the ground. He picked her up and took her outside.

Once he was a safe distance from the barn he put her down gently. "Rita! Rita come on wake up! Come on look at me," He shouted trying to rouse her. Frantically he checked her for a pulse. The others drew a bit nearer watching with concern.

Summer picked herself up off the ground slowly approaching the group. "Shit I can't find her pulse! She's not breathing," Phoenix hissed. He put his mouth on hers, filling her lungs. "Come on come on," he muttered as he began CPR. "Come on please Rita!" he exclaimed before putting his mouth against hers again. "Don't do this to me!" he shouted as he more frantically compressed her chest.

Chicago watched helplessly. She slipped her hand inside of Tallahassee's holding him tight. "Please! Goddamn it Rita! Don't do this!" Phoenix shouted again. The longer it became the more panicked his attempts to save his sister were. "Don't do this! Don't do this!" he panted as he gave a few final compressions to his sister. Cold reality took him though as he stopped.

Rita wasn't burned. She was just as pristine as ever. He reached out and touched her face as he began to cry. The others bowed their heads as he scooped her body into his arms and gave into sobbing. Chicago felt Nana take hold of her waist burying her face.

Phoenix started to speak in Spanish as he cried. "What happened?" Wichita finally managed to whisper. Tallahassee looked towards the barn.

"Flash fire… we had this happen on site once… I lost two men," he said slowly.

"Rita, oh god my sister!" Phoenix cried sitting in the dust rocking the corpse back and forth.

"How?" Little Rock asked keeping the volume down.

"We had some gas leak on the ground… the machines stirred up the dust, then a spark set it all off," Tallahassee shook his head.

"She's not burnt though," Denver whispered watching Phoenix with a grieved face.

"It burns the lungs… you never have a chance if you breathe," Tallahassee replied bowing his head and removing his hat.

Phoenix's uncontrollable sobs started to slow until finally he regained enough composure to let Rita go and place her back on the ground. He leaned over placing a slow kiss on her forehead whispering a last goodbye. He stood up turning to the group.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking around.

"Flash fire," Tallahassee replied.

"How?" he demanded.

"I don't know, the gas must have leaked… twister stirred it up in the air," he replied. Phoenix didn't say anything more. He just walked with his eyes fixated on the barn. He seemed like he was in a daze as he stood in the ruined structure.

"So what set it off?" Chicago asked. Phoenix bent over and scooped up the cigarette that had taken his sisters life. He felt an uncontrollable rage well up inside of his body.

"Phoenix," Summer said placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt it was her job to comfort him for some reason. She wasn't expecting him to turn around and grab her.

"You fucker!" he screamed pinning her up against the pitiful remains of a wall. "You fucker! It was your fucking cigarette! My sister is dead because of you!" he screamed slamming her up against the wall repeatedly. Summer was so stunned she couldn't respond.

"Hey!" Chicago shouted.

"Cut it out!" Denver snapped at the same time. Both rushed to pull Phoenix off of Summer.

"You! You killed her! You killed her! You killed my sister! I loved you! I loved you and you killed her!" Phoenix screamed completely insane with sorrow. Chicago and Denver managed to tear him away from Summer. As they pulled him away she just stood completely shocked and hurt. His words hurt her worse than anything she had ever been hit with before.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Calm down!" Chicago shouted holding him back. He seemed to regain some sense and stopped struggling. Denver and Chicago cautiously let him go and he stood panting. Columbus came forward.

"Phoenix, man, it wasn't anyone's fault," he said gently. Phoenix looked at Columbus with tear stained eyes for a moment before he turned and walked deliberately towards the house.

"Phoenix? Where are you going?" Nana sniffled from where she had been crying. He didn't answer. Phoenix just went inside, grabbed a backpack and dumped its contents on the floor.

"Phoenix what are you doing?" Chicago asked chasing after him.

"I'm out," he said as he started to fill the bag with water and food.

"What do you mean you're out?" she asked trying to be patient. Everyone else stood outside watching through the windows and doors.

"I'm gone," he replied zipping the bag.

"Phoenix, you can't just leave!" she exclaimed following him as he moved about.

"Well that's too bad, I'm fucking out!" he repeated heading for the door. He was down the steps when Nana threw herself on him.

"Daddy please don't leave!" she cried. The whole world seemed to stop turning. Phoenix took a staggering step backwards. Chicago watched his eyes express true fear. He held out his hands as if to keep Nana at bay.

"Look I'm not your father," he said. She drew in a shuddering breath shaking her head. The girl looked crushed. "I'm not your father," he repeated looking at her with petrified eyes. He turned and left without anymore discussion.

"Hey hold up!" Tallahassee shouted. Phoenix broke into a sprint. He ran down the road leaving behind the whole crew to watch him disappear into the desert. Nana sobbed burying her face in Wichita.

Summer was the only one who didn't see him go. She was still out by the barn sitting in the dust with her head in her hands. She couldn't help herself and started to cry.

Tallahassee looked around at the shattered remains of existence and then looked at Chicago who was still watching Phoenix run. "Come on, let's pick up the pieces."

"Daddy!" Nana began to scream. Wichita and Columbus tried to quiet her. Chicago sighed looking away from the shrinking Phoenix.

"Denver, see if you can find a shovel, we need to bury Rita," she sighed. He nodded and moved off. "Kids, try and gather up the stuff in the bags will you? Tal, the car?" she said each as a very gentle order. "Nana come here," she said taking the girl. The others left and she took the girls shoulders kneeling beside her. "Nana, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to be a big girl right now okay? I need you to be brave. Can you do that?" Chicago asked.

"He said he would take care of me," she sniffled. Chicago's heart broke.

"I know, I know he did, but he… he needs some time to sort himself out okay? I'll take care of you I promise," Chicago said looking the girl deep in the eyes.

"Will he come back?" she asked. Chicago swallowed hard.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "I don't know, he might, and if he does you should show him that you can handle yourself and be a good girl while he's away."

"Are we all gonna die?" Nana asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No. No we are not," Chicago said firmly. "Now come on, lets go help the others okay?" she said taking Nana's hand.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! This was hard for me to write and I cried like a baby more than once. It hurt me to do this, but I think it's needed.**

**Like I said, Please review  
**


	86. Chapter 86: I Could Not Stop For Death

**Songs:  
**

**'Shadow of the Day' Linkin Park**

**'Amazing Grace'**

* * *

He didn't stop. He didn't stop even though he felt his heart might come out of his chest and his lungs begged him to slow. The pain was good, overwhelming, but good.

Phoenix had never run so far so hard. He'd always been the one chasing. He'd never been the one running away. He couldn't stop no matter how much he needed to.

God only knew how long it had been since he had left. At last his legs gave out and he crashed to the pavement of the road. He got up again less than steadily and started to jog. His legs refused and he slowed to a walk. He dropped the backpack and took a couple more wobbly steps before collapsing to his knees.

His chest heaved as he held still on his hands and knees. Then he knew. He knew he would die in that very spot. "Let it be quick god," he rasped as things went black. Phoenix felt himself fall over from very far away.

* * *

Everyone stood around solemnly looking at the heaped pile of earth. "Should someone say something?" Columbus asked. His face was still streaked with dirt from where he's helped Tallahassee dig the grave. Everyone looked around waiting to see who would speak.

"_Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me. The Carriage held but just ourselves And Immortality…_ Emily Dickinson," Chicago said softly. Things went still again and the wind blew across the open space in the gathering dusk.

"No one has anything more to say?" Wichita asked. Denver folded his hands behind his back. He'd been to too many funerals.

"We're gathered here to recognize yet another tragedy… in an endless string that started when we first walked this earth and will not stop until man is gone from the world… and it's so easy to let them lose meaning, because of that… we think 'oh it's just one life' or 'better him than me,' but God we could not be farther from the truth. The world has fallen apart around us… yet we're all standing here, mourning the death of one of our own. That's what makes it matter, that's what makes this one instance in the infinity of time significant. Rita now embodies everything that's good about us. Mortality and love. Our birth is always only the beginning of our death. That's the way it needs to be, it gives us a reason to get up everyday. To make the most of the time we have, so that when our friends and friends of our friends are standing around our grave they look down and say 'she'll be missed.' That's how we know it was a life well lived," Denver took a long breath sounding like he might break down. He bowed his head. "So Rita, you'll be missed," he said looking up again.

"May your soul rest in peace," Chicago said concluding the service.

"Amen," the rest of the group said in unison. The door to the house opened causing everyone to look over at Summer as she came down the porch steps. A cigarette hung on her lips and a bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Chicago sighed. Summer looked at her with her apathetic mask.

"I told you, I'd only stay as long as it suited me… I don't need this," she said.

"Summer I'm not in the mood to put up with your fucking drama, now stop playing around," Chicago snapped. Summer glared at her before walking on. She went down the road in the opposite direction of the way Phoenix had gone. "Summer!" Chicago shouted.

"Catch you around," Summer shouted back.

"Good riddance," Little Rock muttered. Chicago sighed.

"We're better off without her," Tallahassee said.

"Yeah," Chicago nodded her head.

"What now?" Denver asked.

"We'll stay here tonight, take turns keeping watch… in the morning we can hoof it back to town hopefully," she said.

"Bad to walk in the sun, we should travel at night," Tallahassee said.

"We can fight heat stroke, we can't fight snakes and spiders," she replied.

"We don't know which way to go," Columbus sighed.

"You have a fully functioning laptop in the house. Get on fucking Google maps or something," she said in a deadpan tone. He looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Come one," she grunted lifting Nana into her arms. "We've had a full day, let's get some good sleep," she sighed.

"I'll keep watch," Columbus said watching Summer shrink away.

"Tal? You coming?" Chicago asked looking back when she realized Tallahassee wasn't moving.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a moment to say goodbye," he said. For a moment she was smitten by how sensitive he was, then she realized he wasn't referring to Rita. Instead the cowboy wondered back towards his trashed Cadillac. Chicago and Wichita both shook their heads while Denver rolled his eyes. Columbus had been with Tallahassee longest and was consequently the one who most easily accepted Tallahassee's immaturity.

"Take your time," Columbus said.

* * *

Summer flicked open her phone. She dialed knowing the number by heart. "I need a pick up," she said without waiting for an answer on the other end.

"Where have you been Summer?" the voice on the other end was suspicious.

"I was captured by some civilians… I managed to get away. Do you have a caravan in the area?" she asked.

"No, you better just come to us," the voice replied. Summer sighed.

"Yes ma'am," she growled and hung up the phone.


	87. Chapter 87: Second Hand Smoke

Song:

**'Wounded' by Good Charlotte (I love this song for the fic because everyone is so hurt and they need each other to get through it)  
**

* * *

Chicago put the kids to bed and added extra blankets to their bed so that the cold night air that would come through the broken windows wouldn't freeze them. "I'm right across the hall," she said.

"Goodnight," Little Rock sighed. Chicago faked a smile and closed the door. She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"More bad news," Denver said from the top of the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"The pump just gave out. We have no water," he said. She closed her eyes.

"How much water do we have laid back?" she asked.

"You got a couple cases of bottles, but I dunno if we're gonna make it on that," he shrugged a little.

"Find out how far we have to go from Columbus…. If it's too far, we'll only send one to get a car and come back…. If not we'll all go together," she said. He nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"Hey," she called. He looked back. "What you said today was beautiful," she said. He shifted on his feet looking thoughtful.

"I been to too many funerals… It never gets any easier to talk like that," he said. She softened letting her shoulders sag.

"You made it look easy," she said. He shook his head avoiding her eyes as she stepped closed.

"Not to pile on the problems… but we're kind of falling apart here," he said. She nodded solemnly.

"I know… but we'll be okay… people die in zombieland… it's just the way it is," she said.

"No, no, I know, I just mean, the living part of your crew is falling apart," he said. She nodded again.

"That happens in zombieland too… we bounce back… We always do," she said. Tallahassee came up the stairs holding onto the insignia from his Cadillac. "We got no water Tal," she said putting her hands on her hips. He cocked his head.

"Of course," he sighed.

"Maybe Phoenix made it to town. If we call him he might come back for us in a car," she suggested.

"I already tried. He wouldn't answer," Denver said. Chicago sighed and rubbed her hands through her hair. "I think it's best we assume Phoenix and Summer are both off the grid," he added.

"I wouldn't count on the little bitch anyway," Tallahassee muttered.

"Then we'll stick to the plan. Once we know how far a walk it is... we'll just decide who goes," Chicago shrugged.

"Okay," Denver nodded. "Goodnight," he said before going downstairs. Chicago and Tallahassee went down the hall and crawled into bed after clearing all the debris and glass from the covers.

He just stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes in a heap while she took more care. She folded her jeans and shirt placing them next to the bed with her pistol resting on top.

With a long breathy sigh she slid into bed beside him and cuddled up close. "What is it about the undead that makes me so tired?" she whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe it's the constant fear of being eaten… or spontaneously combusting, or being eaten or being caught in a tornado or being eaten… wait did I say that already?" he smiled a little.

"Yeah, you did. Maybe that's it, or maybe we're just getting old," she sighed.

"Yeah, what happened to those younger, sexier people?" he asked.

"I don't know… I remember them though… very vaguely," she smiled as he rested against her.

"Yeah, they were here just last month," he sighed.

"I think they're still here, they're just really tired," she said closing her eyes.

"Do getting back to the issue of children," he said nonchalantly. She burst out laughing.

"You're still thinking about that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a hard time getting around it," he smirked.

"Well, don't worry, we have a baby to take care of now. Nana will be a big enough handful," she smiled. He grinned and kissed her. She looked throughtfully into his eyes holding his gaze for a very long time.

"What?" he asked finally.

"This is why I love you," she said. "I lost three of my friends today… but you can still make me happy." Chicago was in a state of bliss. He took a deep breath and kissed her neck.

"Things are going to be okay," he whispered. "I promise… no matter what… you and I are going to survive."

* * *

Summer got into town as day broke. She had walked the whole night at a brisk pace and her legs were killing her, especially the one with the graze. She grabbed the first car with keys and took off. East. She had to go east and get away from all the craziness she had sunk herself into. She rolled down the window and let the air kick her hair all over the place.

"Fuck yourself over with him… a man is never the answer," she sighed. "Because he'd get old… and mean and be a drunk and beat the shit out of you every night," she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Summer!" his voice echoed in her head.

"You had someone charging into danger to bail you out," Denver had said.

"Or he'd die… don't need that," she muttered to herself. She reached down for a cigarette and instead found an empty box. "Great," she hissed.

A hundred miles passed before she found a stop to pull over at. She loaded her gun and entered the store. Treading softly she jumped the counter and grabbed four or five packs. In the parking lot she pumped a tank full of gas and started on her way again.

The tip of the stick glowed in the darkness. She knew second hand smoke was bad and had always felt mildly guilty about it, but the fact that she had triggered an explosion was really making her feel like shit.

Summers goal had never been to hurt any of them. They'd treated her well enough. Chicago had saved her life. Phoenix had fallen in love with her. Neither were good moves on their part, but it all worked out well for Summer.

"I loved you! I loved you and you killed her!" he had shouted. Summer couldn't get his shouts out of her head. He LOVED her… it was something she couldn't wrap her head around. Summer wasn't sure she had ever really had anyone love her.

She flicked the cigarette out the window. He'd used the pass tense though. How could he love her now? It was her fault and she couldn't deny that. Maybe it was for the best. She wasn't sure she loved him back. True enough there probably would have been better ways to completely snuff out the relationship, but this one had been plenty effective.

Bones along the road made summer cringe. He was probably dead now at any rate. No one could survive in the desert the way he'd been running. He probably wore himself out and died.

She tried to stop thinking about him, but she kept replaying the nights they had spent together in her head. She was no virgin; in fact she couldn't remember a time when she was. Fucking was just a part of life. People did it like animals because it felt good, that was just the way it was…but the way he had treated her… she shook her head hard.

"A heart is nothing special," she said taking a deep breath. It was the only piece of advice her mother had ever given her. She lit another cigarette. Summer knew she needed to get back to her plan. She had to survive and come out on top.

* * *

Chicago went downstairs leaving Tallahassee in a tangle of sheets. She pulled on her shirt and jeans as she went down the stairs. Privacy in zombieland seemed like a joke. "Morning," she said to Columbus who was looking very tired. "Didn't you sleep at all?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got a few hours in… I just kept waking up," he sighed. Denver came around the corner chewing on a carrot.

"We're all packed. It's fifty mile to the next town the way that Phoenix went," he said. Chicago sighed shaking her head.

"Then I'll go. We can't drag the girls that far… and not in the sun… we'll never make it," she said. Columbus stood up.

"No I'll go," he said. She gave him a sweet smile.

"You need to stay here with Wichita," she said.

"You gonna tell Tallahassee?" Denver asked. She smirked.

"He'll kill me, but no. Fifty miles will take a while. Probably a day, so the less people we have out in the sun the better," she said.

"This is a bad idea," Columbus said.

"Well the situation isn't going to improve on it's own," Chicago replied as she started to pack her things.

"No, Tallahassee is going to be really pissed if he wakes up and you're not here," Columbus reiterated what he had said before.

"Well deal with him," she sighed.

"How did you feel when you woke up and he had gone?" Columbus said crossing his arms.

"That was different. He left for a fucking tree. I'm leaving so we don't all die," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"You know he'll only come after you," the boy sighed.

"Who will go after her?" Tallahassee asked as he came down the staircase. Columbus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tal, it's fifty miles to town. We can't take the girls that far. I'm going to walk I and bring back a car," Chicago said.

"Okay, just a second. I'll get my boots," he grumbled looking groggy.

"Tal, you're staying her," she said. That woke him up.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"We can't both go. I have the best chance of making it," she said authoritatively.

"I thought we were partners?" he said keeping a very non-aggressive tone.

"We are and that's why you're going to stay here with the kids and I'll go pick up the car," she said. He rolled his shoulders.

"Why don't you stay and I'll go?" he asked.

"Because I'm a woman and therefore need less water than you," she said. He cocked his head. "It's science babe," she smiled. Tallahassee looked at Columbus.

"She lying?" he asked.

"Nope," Columbus shrugged. Tallahassee shrugged.

"Fifty miles will take a while," he sighed.

"I know. I promise, I'll be back by tomorrow," she said. He looked at Columbus then Denver who both avoided his gaze. "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is," she sighed. His shoulders sagged.

"Okay," he said. Chicago's eyes lit up.

"What?" she asked.

"I said okay," he repeated. She smiled. "What?" he asked.

"You just submitted without a horrible macho man fight!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "I am more in love with you every second." Tallahassee looked at Denver and Columbus again who both gave thumbs up.

"I love you too," he replied patting her back uncertainly. She kissed him full on the lips then the next thing he knew she was walking down the road. He watched until she had shrunk from sight, which took a while in the desert.

"She'll be fine man," Columbus said patting Tallahassee's shoulder before feeling awkward and going back in the house.

"She better be."


	88. Chapter 88: Spider Web

**Please comment and tell me if I faked anyone out ;)**

**Song:**

**'Back to Black' by Amy Winehouse (I don't know why I see Summer when I hear this song. I Just envision her walking into Anarchy headquarters to this song)**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Phoenix opened his eyes. He could see the sky move in front of his face. He was dead. He was dead and he didn't want to see hell so he closed his eyes again.

Phoenix opened his eyes and saw a digital clock flashing. He sat up and squinted. He was in a bed with jersey knit sheets. Kicking the covers away he threw his legs off the edge of the bed. There were three glasses of water sitting on the bed stand. He drank each one in a gulp before staggering from the little room.

He pushed the blanket that served as a door out of the way and moved down the hall. "Hello?" he called. The place was a wreck. Boxes stacked on top of boxes, each labeled with Latin as far as Phoenix could tell, lined the walls.

"Well look who's alive after all," a voice made him spin. A large black man came from the opposite end of the hall.

"Where am I?" Phoenix asked.

"My research post. I didn't think you were going to make it for a while," the man replied. Phoenix moved his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

"You have anything besides water?" he asked. The man tossed him a can.

"Cherry Coke," he said as he disappeared behind another blanket door. Phoenix opened the coke and chugged it before following the guy. "Your things are on the table. Pardon the mess by the way. I don't get visitors often," he said. Phoenix spotted his stuff.

"Thanks," he said.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" the man asked. Phoenix crushed the can feeling some of his strength returning.

"Trying to get away," he replied.

"From the zombies?" the man asked. Phoenix took a deep breath.

"Yeah…" he said slowly as he put on his belt and checked his sword.

"Is that your friends stiffing up trouble in the desert?" the man asked. Phoenix couldn't help but snap his head in the direction of the man who had saved him.

"Yeah," he answered dumbly.

"I saw the twister," he added.

"Yeah that was bad," Phoenix replied.

"You got a name?" the man asked.

"Phoenix," he replied.

"What kind of name is that?" the man laughed.

"We don't use names anymore. We use our cities… it helps us not get too attached," Phoenix said.

"Well, I like my name. I'm Leon," he said offering his hand to Phoenix, who shook it firmly and continued to make ready to leave. "You don't look well," Leon observed.

"I'm fine," Phoenix shrugged.

"You're lucky to be alive," Leon said.

"That's debatable," Phoenix said as he went for the door. "I hate to sleep and run, but I'm in a hurry," he said walking outside.

"No problem that path there will take you right back to the main road we're not too far from the town. Good luck," Leon shrugged. Phoenix took off. "Hey friend," Leon called. Phoenix paused looking back. "Live up to your name. A Phoenix always rises from the ashes," he said. Phoenix sighed looking forward again.

"My names Michael," he said.

"So you're an angel… whatever happened to you man… you should shape up," Leon said leaning against the porch post. Phoenix sighed again looking around in the light of dawn. There was a jeep parked by the house, and a bus covered by tarps.

"You got some mouth on you," he snorted.

"I could say the same to you. I saved your life," Leon said.

"You don't know me," Phoenix shot back.

"I don't have to. Anyone running away from a group of non cannibals is an idiot," Leon laughed. "Especially a family as happy as yours," he added.

"You been spying on us? Now you're starting to creep me out man," Phoenix said.

"Hey you guys are tress passing on my property," Leon said.

"What?" Phoenix asked dropping his bag.

"The house you moved into was mine," Leon said. "I moved out here after my family passed… I didn't need that much space," he said. Phoenix felt a pang of guilt, however in a world where everyone was losing their whole family it wasn't as strong.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be. Fate has it's ways. Just show a little respect," Leon said. Phoenix kicked at the ground. "Was that your daughter I saw you with?" Leon asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"No… an orphan," he said.

"And the older one?" Leon asked.

"My sister," Phoenix said.

"Then why are you here?" the man knew exactly what questions he needed to ask.

"Ones dead and the other doesn't need me," Phoenix sighed. Leon cocked his head.

"How do you figure?" he asked. Phoenix picked his bag back up.

"The others will take good care of her," he said.

"Kindness of strangers huh?" Leon replied. Phoenix nodded. "You now that only works if you give back too you know," he added. "Do you believe in karma?"

"No," Phoenix replied.

"I do," Leon smiled.

"Good for you," Phoenix sighed.

"You'll die out there," Leon said.

"I'll take my chances," Phoenix said. "Thanks for the help," he added turning his back again. He walked down the path and reached the road after a while. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out instinctively. Chicago was calling. He put it back away.

"Hey dip shit turn around," she called. Phoenix spun on his heels. She spooked him standing in the middle of the road like a freaking maniac.

"Hi, Chicago," he sighed. She walked up to him.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," she said.

"Sorry to disappoint," he said avoiding her eyes.

"Do you have any water?" she asked. He tossed her his bottle and she drained it.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I need to get into town and grab a car," she said moving past him.

"Were are the others?" he asked.

"At the house. I wasn't going to drag the kids through the desert in the heat, not to mention the snakes last night," she sighed. "Fucking spiders were everywhere. One of them actually got me." He didn't move.

"Surprised Tallahassee isn't with you," he replied.

"He needed to stay and protect the kids," Chicago sighed exhausted by her walk.

"Like Summer Denver and Wichita couldn't?" Phoenix said matching her pace.

"Summers gone. She left after we buried Rita," Chicago said coldly. Phoenix froze. Chicago stopped and looked at him for a moment. "What? Which part of that sentence surprises you? Summer has a heart under all the tar in her lungs, and the rest of us take care of shit," she spat.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked noting that Chicago looked feverish.

"Fine, I'm tired. I've been walking for a very long time," she sighed. "Have fun on your own," she added then turned her back.

"Chicago… how's Nana?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Oh great, totally destroyed that you ran off and left her… all those times you said you were a bad father… you were right," Chicago panted. Phoenix was hurt by her words, but snapped to when Chicago wobbled and started to fall. He caught her and eased her to the ground.

"Chicago?" he asked. She was out. "Goddamn it," he muttered before hoisting her up onto his shoulders and walking back towards Leon's.

"Okay. I have some major Karma points for you here man," Phoenix said carrying Chicago into Leon's house. Leon stood up from the table where he was cataloging something. "She's worth saving," Phoenix added.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"She got bit by something last night. I have no clue," Phoenix replied carrying Chicago back to the bedroom and putting her down.

"Where?" Leon asked.

"I have no idea, I'd assume the leg?" he shrugged.

"Get her pants off," Leon said as he left the room again.

"Okay, that sounds weird," Phoenix muttered undoing Chicago's belt and pulling her jeans off. Sure enough there was a bite on her calf. Leon cam back in and looked at it.

"Bad," he sighed.

"Can you save her?" Phoenix asked.

"I can try, but without knowing what she got bit by… It's a shot in the dark," Leon said examining Chicago.

"Just do what you can… please," Phoenix said. Leon forced Phoenix away for a while, shouting at him when he got in the way. Leon gave Chicago several injections and covered the bite with multiple creams.

"Now we wait," he said at last. Phoenix sighed.

"I'm gonna step out and make a call… How long before we know?" he asked.

"Hard to say," Leon replied. Phoenix nodded and went outside.

"Hello?" Tallahassee said as he picked up the phone.

"Tal, it's Phoenix…" Phoenix said pacing back and forth across the porch. He was unsure of how to tell the cowboy.

"Phoenix?" Tallahassee repeated.

"yeah, listen… I met up with Chicago a while ago… She got bit by something last night," he said.

"What?" Tallahassee exclaimed.

"She's unconscious right now, but I brought her to this guy who knows how to treat it and she's going to be okay," Phoenix said quickly to calm the other man.

"Where are you? I'm coming," Tallahassee said.

"No! You'll never make it… Look Tal… I'll take care of her. As soon as she's good we'll come get you guys," he said. Tallahassee sighed. "Are you okay on water?" Phoenix asked.

"We have enough for another day or two as long as we are careful… Denver and I were tinkering with the pump too," Tallahassee said.

"Okay… then, I'll be in touch," Phoenix said preparing to hand up.

"Hey," Tallahassee stopped him. "You're coming back?" he asked.

"I'll bring Chicago back to you," Phoenix said.

"You better," Tallahassee said. They hung up and Phoenix returned to the bedroom.

"Keep the cloth on her head cold. We have to bring her fever down," Leon said. Phoenix sat down beside Chicago's bed.

"Boy we're just fucked for life aren't we?" he sighed. "Can't catch a break."

* * *

Summer turned off the engine and walked up to the prison. Snipers eyed her from the towers. She kept her emotionless mask as one of the guards stopped her at the gate. "Summer?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked.

"The Matriarch wants to see you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm really tired," she said.

"And I really don't care," he said. "Lets go," he took her by the arm and led her back to the car.

"So the stuck up bitch still refuses to live with her subjects huh?" Summer sighed as the guard drove her towards the barbwire electrified fence that surrounded the Matriarch's mansion. He reached out and smacked her hard across the face.

"Shut up. If you know what's good for you, you won't be so insolent towards the prophet," he said. Summer smirked despite the sting in her cheek. She'd almost forgotten the god nuts. Anarchy seemed so distant to her after being with Chicago and the crew for a while.

The guard took her inside and led her through the large house to the office. "Thanks very much," Summer said smartly as he waited outside.

"Welcome back," the Matriarch said as Summer stepped into the office.

"It's been a while Matriarch. You've been well I hope?" Summer said submissively.

"Cut the shit. Where were you Summer?" the Matriarch's cold eyes bore into Summer.

"I was with some civilians. They took me captive on my last caravan mission. I managed to escape during a fight with some zombies," Summer said.

"That was a very long time for them to keep you without you giving some sort of service," the Matriarch replied crossing her arms. Summer looked at her feet avoiding the cold gaze of the woman behind the desk.

"To keep myself alive I helped them forage, but they kept me guarded so I couldn't run," she sighed. The Matriarch stood up and stepped closed to Summer.

"Really?" she asked sharply.

"I was a bit of a slave," Summer lied. She wasn't prepared for the sharp stab in her side. The Matriarch pulled the little penknife out of Summer's side. "Goddamn it!" Summer exclaimed in a sharp inhalation.

"Don't lie to me!" the Matriarch snapped slapping Summer in the face. Summer crumpled to the floor. She rolled onto her hands and knees attempting to crawl away, but one of the Matriarch's stiletto heels dug into her hand.

"Ow!" Summer exclaimed.

"You should consider yourself lucky Summer. You are one of my best, so I'm going to spare your life and rank, but god help you if you step out of line ever again!" the Matriarch shouted. "Never run away. Do you understand me?" she shouted.

"Yes!" Summer cried.

"Yes what?" the Matriarch ground her heel back and forth.

"Yes Ma'am!" Summer shouted. The Matriarch removed her heel.

"Guard!" she shouted. The man outside came in. "get her out of my sight. Take her back to base," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and grabbed Summer dragging her out. "Welcome home," he cackled as he carried her back out to the car.

"Back in the spider web," she muttered holding her side.


	89. Chapter 89: Maximus

**Well...I don't really have anything to say.... as Always go check out Zombie Kill of The Week by ProtectivePuppy, and BroodBoy also has some very cool fics up right now.**

**I'm not entirely happy with the first half of this chapter, but since it's not getting any better I'll just post it and move on.  
**

**Song:  
**

**'Magic Bus' by The Who**

* * *

Chicago sat up tossing the cold rag away from her head. Her head reeled, but she knew she wasn't where she needed to be. When Phoenix sprang into the room and pressed her back down into the bed she yelped with surprise. "Whoa whoa, just stay down," he said. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Phoenix?" she moaned.

"Yeah, it's me. You got bit by a spider or something. It damn near killed you," he said. She scrubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Oh shit! Tal!" she exclaimed realizing he was probably losing his mind.

"I already got in touch with them," Phoenix sighed keeping her firmly pressed back into the pillows. She breathed a sigh of relief. "When you're ready I'll get you back to them," he said. She looked him in the eyes.

"You're still leaving?" she whispered. He sighed and released his grip on her.

"Yeah… Chicago I can't stay, not now," he said.

"Why?" she asked. He avoided her gaze looking at some undetermined spot of the dark floor. He didn't have an answer, he just felt like he couldn't. "I'm sorry about Rita… we all are," she whispered. He swallowed hard. "But Nana needs you," she added.

"Don't start that with me. You and I both know she'll be fine with you," he sighed.

"You need to stay," she sat up and snuck a hug in on him. "Michael you need to stay," she said. He sighed, how she'd found out his real name he didn't know, but it was a pain.

"I can't… I just can't," he shook his head pushing her away. Chicago thought she might cry.

"I peeked in on Nana while she slept… she's still holding onto your badge," Chicago said.

"You want me to go back after the way I acted?" he replied using his last defense.

"You think it would matter? No one would hold it against you," she said.

"Regardless of what you think I do have some pride," he replied.

"But that's what people do in a family… they aren't petty… you were upset. You had reason to be," she said.

"Oh, don't you dare use that F-word on me," he said slowly.

***

"Nana? Nana!" Little Rock shouted. "Have you guys seen her?" she asked coming out into the kitchen where Denver and Tallahassee were sitting at the table.

"No, I thought she was with you," Tal sighed.

"I can't find her," Little Rock panted.

"I'm sure she's just hiding," Denver said getting up.

"I've looked everywhere," Little Rock said. Columbus came in the room.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Nana ran off," Tallahassee said getting up.

***

"Why not?" Chicago asked. "We are," she said. "Please."

"I love you guys… I love Nana… So did Rita, I'm just not sure," he sighed.

"Of what?" she asked.

"What happens when you die?" he asked.

"We're all scared of that… but it's so worth it to accept that risk," she said. He looked at her for a long while. She sat up and hugged him again. "Please stay… what would have happened if you hadn't been here?" she asked. "Please just stay. We need you."

***

"Shit. She must have taken off," Tallahassee concluded after the frantic search of the house and property was concluded.

"We have to go after her," Little Rock said.

"Oh, Chicago is going to kill me," Tallahassee muttered.

***

"I'm going to go get the others," Phoenix whispered in Chicago's ear.

"I'm coming with you," she said. He pressed her back down.

"No. Stay here with Leon. It'll take me like two hours to get them. Just rest," he said.

"I can do it," she insisted. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I already lost one sister, I'm not losing another," he whispered before kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said holding onto his hand as he walked away. His fingers slipped from her hand.

"Leon, I need you to keep an eye on her," Phoenix said.

"Sure man," Leon nodded.

"I also need to borrow that bus," Phoenix said. Leon grinned.

***

"How the hell do we find her if we don't know which way she went?" Wichita asked.

"She had to go the way Phoenix did," Denver said.

"That would be logical," Columbus nodded.

"And if we're wrong?" Wichita snapped.

"We don't have a choice," Tallahassee sighed.

***

Phoenix stopped short. The little figure walking along the road made his heart stop. He opened the door to the old bus and jumped out. "Nana?" he called. She looked up and started to cry. They both sprinted towards each other and she crashed into his arms. He scooped her up and hugged her tight as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry baby," he whispered over and over again.

"I knew you'd come back," she cried.

"I'm not leaving ever again. I promise," he said. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Baby Girl," he whispered as he carried her back to the bus.

***

"Oh we are so fucked!" Tallahassee said becoming more and more panicked. "Chicago's going to kill me," he repeated.

"Maybe she'll come back," Little Rock suggested.

"Phoenix is going to be pissed," Wichita said.

"Shut up!" Tallahassee snapped. Denver smirked and looked out the window. The smile disappeared when he saw what was coming down the road.

"We got company," he said heading for the front door.

***

Chicago got out of bed and as Leon yelled at her went to the front porch. "It's a beautiful hell out here," she said.

"I love it here," he said bringing a chair for her to sit in.

"Do you have any trouble with the zombies?" she asked.

"Not really anymore," he shook his head.

"We had a huge horde come after us the other day," she sighed.

"I know. When I heard the shooting I came to have a look," he replied.

"Why didn't you come pop in?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure you were friendly," he said. She nodded.

"Good thinking," she said then was silent and thoughtful for a few moments. "How do they find us?" she sighed.

"Zombies?" He asked. She nodded. "Last I heard they were visual auditory and olfactory hunters. Same as us, but the fever in the brain heightens their senses," he said. She bit her lip.

"Great… so we have to tip toe around for the rest of our lives," she sighed. He shrugged.

"Worth it to stay alive I suppose," he smiled.

***

Denver went down the steps of the porch with the rest of the crew on his heels. It came to a stop in front of the house and the door opened. "All aboard," Phoenix said from the drivers seat.

Tallahassee and the rest of the crew wore broad smiles when they saw Nana. Everyone grabbed the stuff from the house and threw it in the bus as Phoenix walked out to the grave of his sister. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath. Nana slipped up beside him and put her hand in his. He looked over startled then picked her up.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, lets go grab Chicago," he smiled.

***

Summer sighed and walked into the prison's main atrium. It was an open space with five stories of cells stacked all over for the length of a football field. She didn't even look around. She just pushed her way through the crowded floor space towards the medical wing.

She opened the heavy metal door and walked into the white sterile smelling room. "Benny, you here man," she called. No one answered so she stepped in a little further. "Hello?" she called again. A lanky guy with thick glasses came out from behind a curtain and Summer jumped. "Holy- Benny!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Goddamn it! Don't sneak around like that," she sighed hoping onto an examination table.

"Sorry I wasn't wearing my neon sign like usual," he quipped washing his hands. He pulled on a pair of white rubber gloves and looked at her. "So, where do you need stitches this time?" he asked.

"I don't. It's just a little puncture," she said lifting her shirt so he could have a look at her side. He sat on a rolling stool and slid over. After a moment he mad a little grunt of comprehension and stood up.

"So, it's been a while. Did the zombies learn to use knives?" he asked.

"No, this one came from the matriarch," she sighed in response. His head snapped in her direction.

"What did you do?" he asked. She looked at the floor.

"I ditched for a while," she sighed.

"Where?" he asked.

"You ask too many questions," Summer sighed in response. He started to clean her side.

"Just curious to see what life beyond this hell hole is like is all," he shrugged.

"There is no life outside of here… well, you got the suit camp over in Jersey, but I doubt that will last much longer," she sighed.

"You bet your ass it won't. Didn't you hear?" he asked. Summer gave him a puzzled look. "The Breakers are suiting up for march. We're gonna bust Jersey," he said.

"What?" she snapped.

"They announced it yesterday," he said. "I've had more crushed fingers and broken noses than I can handle. These boys get ready to march and they start beating the hell out of each other for no reason," he sighed. Summer stood up after he taped a gauze pad to her.

"Thanks for the heads up," she said.

"Summer," he called stopping her as she went for the door. "See you at prayer tonight?" he asked. Summer was so distracted by the prospect of Jersey's fall that she merely nodded before going on her way.

"Maximus!" she shouted busting into the office that looked over the atrium. He lazily looked up from the gun he was cleaning.

"Well well well… look who decided to come back," he sighed. She glared at him. "I thought you were dead," he added kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"You're in my seat," she snarled. He gave her a crooked smile.

"No, I'm sitting in what used to be your seat," he corrected her. "Then you took a caravan out and they came home without you, and it became my seat," he said seeming to enjoy it all too much.

"You got about five seconds to move your ass," she snapped.

"No, I don't think so Summer," he said folding his arms behind his head. She ground her teeth. "What did no one tell you?" he asked mocking shock. "After you _left_ I became the leader of the breakers," he smiled. She continued to sneer at him as he stood and stepped closer to her. His face was inches from hers when he stopped. "You're not her favorite anymore," he smiled whispering the words to her.

"And you just love that don't you?" she returned.

"Oh I do," he growled. Summer was so glad that the phone rang at the very moment she was tempted to hit him. He walked over and took it off the receiver. "Maximus," he said. There was a moment of silence before he took the phone from his ear and looked at Summer. "For you," he said. She snatched it from him.

"Summer," she practically spat.

"We're meeting after prayer tonight. I expect you to be there," the Matriarch's voice was cold.

"Yes ma'am," Summer said slowly still glaring at Maximus. The line clicked down and she put the phone back. "So… what's this I hear about us breaking Jersey?" she asked. He looked at her as he sat back down.

"That is none of your concern for now," he said. She slammed her hands on the desk.

"Goddamn it Maximus! I should have killed you when I had the chance! It is my concern because I am still a part of this organization!" she shouted. He looked up at her keeping his calm.

"No, you gave that up when you ran off… you're a deserter… to be honest I'm not sure why she spared you," he said.

"You have no idea what I have been through," she snapped.

"We don't?" he replied before opening a drawer and pulling out an envelope. He slid it across the desk to Summer and she opened it. Inside pictures of her and the crew met her. She looked up at him unable to mask the shock. "We know exactly what you were doing," he said. "Don't even for a second, think that you could fool us," he said suddenly sounding dangerous.

"If you were this close… why am I here?" she asked.

"Like I just said: I have no fucking idea," he growled. "Now please, get out of my office," he said. She looked at him regaining her gutsy attitude. She threw the pictures at him and stormed away.


	90. Chapter 90: Backfire

**Well... I am beat. I stayed up REAL late last night at a concert so I'm going to crash all afternoon. You can expect another chapter sometime tomorrow probably. There is another Chapter of Protectivepuppy's Zombie Kill of The Week, focusing on Maximus :) I hope everyone enjoys. I'd also like to say Brood Boy has a good Zombieland Fanfiction up that everyone should see.  
**

**Love Ya'll lots!**

**I own nothing but the plot-  
**

* * *

Tal was relieved yet full of anger when he saw Chicago. "Promise you won't do that again," he said after kissing her. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Come on. Not every time that I do something independently will I be bitten by a fucking spider and almost die," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"No next time it could be a lot worse, if we're talking about bites here," he replied. Phoenix approached Leon holding Nana.

"Thanks for the bus. We'll hoof it from here," he said offering the keys.

"Take it. I don't need it so there's no point in having it," he said looking at Nana with a smile.

Tallahassee insisted on carrying Chicago to the bus, but half way there she pulled his hat over his eyes and freed herself. Phoenix shook hands with Leon. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Leon nodded. "Take care," he added as Phoenix and the rest of the crew climbed aboard the bus and left.

***

Prayer was the same spew as always. Summer sat next to Benny during the service. Near the end she couldn't help but say something. "It's okay to rape murder and steal, but only when it's in the name of god," she sighed.

"What?" Benny had been muttering his own prayer.

"Nothing," she replied. As the service concluded and the mass began to resume it's normal activities Summer and the other officers went to the office. When she arrived, it was the Matriarch that was in her chair in place of Maximus. She stood lowly.

"Well, not that we are all here," she looked at Summer who kept her even glare. "We can further discuss the attack of Jersey," she cleared her throat after speaking and looked at a man to her left who stepped forward and unrolled a map on the desk. As he explained the long and boring details of an invasion Summer tuned out until the Matriarch spoke again. "Well done," she said.

"I agree, the plan is impressive, but it will take a lot of ground work inside the city," someone said.

"I'm aware and I've already planned accordingly," the matriarch said seating herself. "As always Summer is in charge," she said. Summers head shot up and she couldn't help but look at Maximus. His jaw was on the floor. "She and Maximus will go ahead and set things up. Rock will stay here and lead the march," she said. Sumer sighed. "Are we clear?" the Matriarch snapped.

"Yes Ma'am," everyone replied in unison. The other officers then filed out of the room, but Summer and Maximus didn't even move a muscle. Both of them remained rooted to where they stood.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I don't think it's necessary for both of us to go undercover," Maximus said. She looked at him coldly.

"It is. I want this done and done fast," she said. "Two people cuts the time in half.

"Yes I know, but I think-" he began to protest, but she held up her hand for silence.

"But nothing!" she snapped. He glared at Summer who remained silent. "Do we have a problem?" the Matriarch asked.

"Of course not," Summer finally decided to chime in. "He'll listen and do as I say just like old times," she smiled. He held his tongue despite wanting to kill her. The Matriarch glanced between the two of them.

"Fine, I don't care, just get it done," she said briskly.

***

The bus proved to handle pretty well. Tallahassee was behind the wheel as the headlights illuminated his way. Nearly everyone was asleep in the seats, everyone except for Denver who was watching the desert run past his window.

Chicago had fallen asleep beside of him and was leaning against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he, every once in a while, would look down at her. Tallahassee glanced back in the mirror at just the right moment to catch one of the looks.

"If you get tired let me know," Denver said keeping his voice low. Tallahassee nodded and then there was a long pause. Denver looked at Chicago again as she shifted slightly. "Will it cause problems if I leave?" he asked keeping his voice at a whisper. Tallahassee looked in the mirror again.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't put it off any more. Next stop I have to grab a truck," Denver said.

"And go where? Jersey?" Tallahassee asked. Denver gave the slightest nod. Tallahassee bit his lip. Lots of living people gathered in one spot seemed like a recipe for danger… and Chicago like Denver. Tallahassee leaned forward folding his arms on the steering wheel and stretching his slightly aching back. "Well… that's your choice not ours," he said.

"I know, but I still owe you all. You've taken good care of me and I don't want to just abandon you without repaying the favor," Denver replied.

"I think she would say that we didn't offer any help with an expectation of getting something in return," Tallahassee said doing his best to channel Chicago's naturally kind attitude.

"Thank you," Denver whispered. Tallahassee looked ahead trying to focus on the road.

"You're going after your kid. I can't hold that against you," he said. Denver gave a tired smile.

"I hope I can recognize her… if she's alive," he sighed.

"Well… hope is the best we can do now, right?" Tallahassee replied encouragingly.

***

Chicago woke up the next morning and immediately realized that the bus was stationary. She sat up in the seat and looked around. The door was open and the desert air filled the cabin giving a warm dusty feeling. She was alone, and outside she could hear the soft chatter of her friends.

She got up and flipped her hair a little trying to fix it in the mirror. Going down the steps she looked around in the light. They were at a gas station of sorts. It was made of trucks as far as she could tell from the heavy-duty gas pumps.

The smell of a fire made her laugh, after all, what better place than a gas station to have open flames. Her family was gathered around the pit heating canned goods and cooking in a little pan that someone must have packed back at the house. "Good morning," she sighed stepping out of the bus fully.

"Morning babe," Tallahassee said from his place on an overturned trashcan. Phoenix immediately put a bowl of stovetop minute rice in her hand. Nana came along and gave her a spoon. Despite not being very hungry she didn't want to hurt their feelings and smiled.

"Thank you," she said trying not to sound groggy. She went back and sat on the steps of the bus eating slowly. The rice was bland and soggy without any butter or seasoning and Chicago had to remind herself she was living after the zombie apocalypse and sacrifices were going to have to be made.

Denver carried a busted up chair to the fire and placed the wood in the flames. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses that gleamed in the sun. Chicago felt a little uneasy though because he seemed distracted as he poked the flames.

The meal passed with Columbus leading a discussion about the better game station. Little Rock and Wichita both opted for the wii while Columbus liked the X-box. Both Phoenix and Tallahassee questioned the kids about having something better to do with their time than stare at a screen all day. Chicago and Nana sat in passive silence. Personally she liked the good old game cube she had grown so attached to. Whether Nana really had a preference or not remained unknown. Denver kept his thoughts to himself although the longer it went on the more Chicago suspected them of being far away from game stations. Eventually there was nothing more to be argued in the way of graphics cost and availability and the conversation died.

Little Rock stole one of Tallahassee's Twinkies and a chase broke out with the cowboy trailing her as they lapped the gas pumps again and again. Chicago watched and laughed, but when Denver kept staring blankly out at the desert she had to get to the bottom of it all. "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured snapping out of his daze.

"Something is bothering you. What's on your mind?" she asked. He sighed and unfolded his arms.

"I'm leaving, Chicago," he said seeming unhappy with his own words. She stood up nodding a little and handed her bowl to Nana. He took the glasses off and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"You have a car?" she asked. He pointed to a truck nearby.

"Yeah, I'm all set," he said looking away from her and up at the sky. "I hate to leave, but I have to find my daughter," he said slowly. Chicago nodded.

"I agree. Family comes first," she said. He smiled and looked down at the dust. Chicago for a second wondered why he couldn't hold her gaze.

"I was thinking, after I'm done, and if you'll still have me," he looked up meeting her eyes, "I'd meet up with you again," he said. She smiled.

"Family comes first man… and you're family," she said. He offered his hand for a shake and she hugged him instead. "Just take care of yourself okay?" she said as he hugged her back. He patted her on the back a little.

"Of course," he said as she let go. The rest of the group had been silently listening and watching when Tallahassee and Little Rock weren't distracting them. Columbus stood up and dug a phone from his bag.

"Keep in touch," he said offering it to Denver who nodded as he slipped the phone in his pocket.

"Thanks," he replied. Tallahassee finally gave up on Little Rock and stood panting.

"You leaving?" he asked. Denver sighed.

"While I still have the heart for it, yeah," he replied. Tallahassee straightened up and came over. He exchanged one of his very many handshakes with Denver before stepping back and putting his arm around Chicago. "I'll catch you around," Denver said before putting on his glasses and heading for his truck.

"Denver!" Chicago called. He looked back. "Just make sure you come back," she said evoking a smile from him.

"I'll see you in a few days," he said before getting in the truck. She smiled fondly hoping it wasn't a lie. Little Rock and Nana both waved when Denver pulled away.

"Alright boys and girls, lets pack it up," Tallahassee said clapping his hands when Denver sunk out of sight.

"Where are we going?" Chicago asked as the others busied themselves packing up the bus.

"South," Tallahassee replied.

"Why south?" she asked. He looked at her from under the brim of his hat.

"Mexico babe," he said. She gave him a puzzled look. "You know, beaches sand and palm trees… it's Enrique's native land," he smiled motioning to Phoenix as he climbed the steps to the bus.

"I'm Colombian you dick!" Phoenix snapped from inside the bus. Tallahassee gave a satisfied smirk. Chicago rolled her eyes and began to go. Tallahassee gave her a little smack on the ass and she whirled around to see him grin. She smiled playfully.

"Man, we need to get a copy of Jimmy Buffet's Mexico," she grinned. "Lock and load guys!" she laughed.


	91. Chapter 91: Being Difficult

**I had a very bad day today and the story DID NOT help at all. This chapter hates me and I hate it. I can't fix it or make it any better, so I am very sorry to all of you. It fought me every step of the freaking way :(**

**I'm so sick of it that I'm putting it up and immeadiatly forgetting I ever wrote it. Also I need to give a good scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - okay I feel mildly better.**

**Originally I had a little Shinedown shout out thing going on, but I cut it short. I went to one of their concerts a while ago and was thinking about it while I wrote this.**

**Once again. I am sorry for this god awful mutilation of Zombieland :(**

**Much Love regardless**

**(A very Pissed Off) ~Tara~  
**

* * *

Summer grunted as she tossed her bag into the back seat then slipped into the passenger side. Maximus had a total disregard for anything that got in the way of his truck. Human Zombie or other car he ran over everything. As they excited the personnel garage outside of the prison he almost hit a guy that was moseying across the road. Summer leaned over and jerked the wheel at the last second. Maximus gave her a good stiff backhand knocking her against the car door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid fucking whore?" he shouted. She just rubbed her face and settled in. He didn't say anything more, but Summer knew she was messing with a bull that was ready to charge.

He turned on the radio during the drive, but when he couldn't find anything good he turned it off and tried for another form of amusement. His hand slipped across the space between the seats and snaked over her thigh. She huffed and swatted him away.

"Cut it out," she said. He glanced at her, eying the best parts of her body.

"Why not? You and I would make a pair," he said.

"I don't need a guy," she said mocking politeness.

"Together… we would be strong enough to overthrow the Matriarch," he said. Summer was scared by how serious he seemed.

"Typical that you would be so power hungry," she rolled her eyes. He grinned.

"The worlds ours for the taking," he said. "If you'd just stop being so difficult."

"I told you no before and the answer is still no. Lets just get the job done," she snapped before crawling into the back seat. He didn't speak anymore as Summer faked sleeping. She closed her eyes, but stayed at the ready. With Maximus trust was six feet under the ground.

***

"Oh god no!" Chicago screamed. Tallahassee almost fell off the seat he was napping at her outburst.

"Wha-what!" he exclaimed standing up. Chicago made the bus do a sharp turn and he fell back over.

"Not Shinedown!" she cried. Everyone crowded the windows to see the sign that was hanging over the giant sports coliseum. "Why god? Why couldn't it have been U2?" she wept.

"Who the hell is Shinedown?" Tallahassee yawned looking at the banner. She turned on him making the bus stop.

"I'm not sure this relationship is going to work out," she said. Columbus laughed.

"I loved Shinedown too," he said.

"They probably didn't show for the concert," Wichita said.

"Yeah, who would come see them during a zombie apocalypse?" Little Rock sighed.

"I would have," Chicago said still looking at the coliseum where the band had the huge banner hanging.

"At least they might still be alive," Columbus said. Chicago squinted. "No way they kept the tour going," he added.

"No? What about their tour bus that is sitting right there," she said pointing at the bus.

"There is no way that is the bands," Phoenix said crossing his arms.

"No… that's theirs. I would know it anywhere," Chicago said. She looked at Tallahassee.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm saying no, right now absolutely not! The answer is no!" he said. She gave him a pleading look.

"Please Baby? If it were Willie Nelson I would go with you!" she objected.

"But that's Willie Nelson! Not this bullshit Spinedown or whatever," he argued.

"Shinedown!" she corrected him. "I'm saying what would it hurt?" she said.

"If we get eaten it has the potential to hurt a lot," he replied.

"Don't guys take their girls to concerts?" she asked.

"This isn't a concert!" he threw his hands up.

"It's as close as we are going to get!" she put her head in her hands out of frustration.

"Can I say something?" Columbus asked.

"No!" Tallahassee and Chicago barked together.

"Look, Tal, please, I really really want to get in their bus," she said. "I will get down on my hands and knees or walk the whole way if that's what it takes," she said. He sighed tipping his hat up.

"You swear if we find Willie Nelson you will let me go?" he asked.

"Cross my heart," she said smiling.

"Anyone have anything to say now?" Tallahassee asked looking over his shoulder.

"Even if we did it would be irrelevant," Columbus said.

"Damn straight," Chicago smiled.

"Maybe we can pick up a beer bong…" Phoenix said scratching the back of his neck.

"What's a beer bong?" Nana asked. Everyone laughed.

***

Denver made a fast stop for gas, but otherwise kept the peddle to the floor. When his phone buzzed in his pocket he withdrew it and put on the cruise control as he opened it.

Opening a picture message he grinned when he saw Chicago smiling with guitar in her hand. A text message popped up next from Columbus. 'WE JUST STOPPED AT A CONCERT'

'UNDEAD?' Denver replied.

'ONLY A FEW HUNDRED. WE'RE FINE' was the response. Denver was both worried and amused.

'STAY OUT OF TROUBLE WHILE I'M GONE' he typed back

***

Chicago was laughing hysterically as Tallahassee mutilated all the might have been music behind the drums. When he stopped he promptly grabbed the cymbal and threw it like a Frisbee at a zombie that had managed to get onto the stage.

"You know this wasn't the plan. We were just going to see the bus," Columbus said nervously. Indeed he was right. They had planned for a quick peek into the bus and somehow ended up on the stage in the coliseum with a horde slamming against the front of the stage. The barricades that would have protected the band from the drunks was now holding back zombies. Chicago went to the edge of the stage and kicked the dead body off.

"Are you ready to rock?" she screamed holding her arms out. The 'crowd' throbbed trying to get at her. She laughed again then looked back at the boys. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe you," Columbus muttered. "You're starting to act like him," he added.

"Hey," Tallahassee took offense at the comment.

"We should get back to the others," Columbus said. Phoenix had elected to keep Nana in the bus and Wichita second the motion with her own sister. Chicago sighed.

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes. Tallahassee grabbed her at the waist and planted a kiss on her.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm seriously considering leaving you two," Columbus said impatiently.

"Just try it spit fuck," Tallahassee snapped. Chicago continued to grin until the barricade broke. Both of them whirled around to see the horde rushing the stage. "Time to go!" he said grabbing her hand as he sprinted away.

They ran through the maze of a backstage the way they had come as the zombies gained. Chicago stopped and swung a guitar smashing the front-runner zombie's head. She smiled feeling very satisfied.

"That's for Shinedown!" She shouted as she ran after the boys.


	92. Chapter 92: Nothing to Say

**Okay, I know 'SOMEONE' will gripe at me because this is a strictly Denver Chapter. *Harsh Glare* Suck it up and bear with me ;)**

**There is a link to a picture at the very end of the story. To supplement my poor writing skills anyone who wants to check out the picture of the house is welcome to. I put a space in between all the letters so the system wouldn't take away the address.**

**This is a special chapter to me and I am fairly happy with how it came across... these sorts of things are really hard to deal with in life and I hope I am doing it justice.**

**Kim would be played by Kira Knightly *Insert normal fangirl spiel*  
**

**Song:**

**'Save You' by Simple Plan  
**

**You all know what I do and Don't own**

**Much Love**

**~Tara~  
**

* * *

Denver sighed looking at the house. It had taken him several days, but he'd finally made it. He stood on the road under the hot sun looking at the beach house. Inside he hoped to find his daughter.

The government had managed to turn a chunk of Long Beach Island into a haven. Signs reading 'Zombie Free Place To Be' hung everywhere. Armed guards and patrols were everywhere he looked. The more he saw though, the more Denver realized that Chicago and her friends had been right. It was only a matter of time before the place went down. There was just too much room for things to go wrong.

He'd only had to go through one security check. All be it, it was a very uncomfortable strip search and thorough full body inspection, but still, someone might slip through. He'd been given a packet full of paper work and an ID card that he was violently instructed to keep with him and at the ready at all times. As soon as he had driven a few blocks he had tossed the envelope into the back.

If the phone book was right, his daughter had done okay for herself. The house was painted light blue with white trim. It was right in the beach, front row. Sandy knolls surrounded it on all sides. From what he could tell it was quiet spacious.

He shifted back and forth on his feet. Denver swallowed down the fluttering in his stomach as he walked up the sandstone stepping-stones toward the porch. He took off his hat and opened the screen door. Knocking on the wooden door he then stepped back a bit to wait. He could hear someone moving around inside and refrained from closing his eyes as he door opened.

She was stunning. In the single second it took him to look her over he noted every detail of the absolute perfection before him. Angles had made her face and amber hair fell out of her messy bun to frame it all. Denver wondered how he ever had anything to do with making something so wonderful.

She was not so happy to see him. "You!" she gasped as her eyes widened.

"Kim!" he smiled so happy to see her alive and well he thought he might break down and cry. She shook her head in horror at the man on her porch.

"No! Go away!" she snapped. She started to shut the door in his face, but Denver moved fast and got his hand in the way. It didn't stop her from slamming the door. Denver yelped as she applied all the pressure she could.

"Kim I need to talk to you," he said through gritted teeth. He was almost sure she'd broken his hand.

"Get out of here!" she replied.

"Kim I'm not leaving!" he said, his voice raising in pitch when she let off the door then slammed it again.

"Go away! I don't want you here!" she said on the other side of the door. Her words hurt Denver worse than anything.

"Please, just talk to me," he said.

"Just get out of here please," she said sounding like she was the one about to cry. Denver sighed, he loved her more than life itself. With some measure of difficulty he yanked his hand from the door and she shut it.

After hearing the lock click, all he could do was stand there, cradling his hand. The skin was broken on the back and it was bleeding pretty good. He sighed, because he couldn't even feel it.

Denver turned around and started to go, but couldn't force himself to just leave, so he say down on the step and examined his hand. Broken or not he didn't care. It didn't really matter to him at the moment. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"Lord… just one stroke of luck… you never gave it to me before, and that's fine, but god… please now… just a little bit of help is all I'm asking," he sighed. As if god had actually heard the prayer the door opened behind him.

Denver looked over his shoulder and saw her looking through the screen door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," he replied. She sighed, but it wasn't one of annoyance or frustration, it was out of pain and grief. Of all the things in the world she did not need him. She'd said goodbye to him a long time ago several times, and the prospect of him being eaten was some shameful form of comfort. It had closed the deal… and here he was, again.

"Why?" she could only manage the single word.

"Why?" he repeated. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied. She shook her head slightly and put her hand over her mouth. "Kim, I'm so happy to see you," he said. She held her hand out motioning for him to stop.

"Stop it. Please, just stop," she said. He could see shiny tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't even know you… I guess I'm happy you're alive, but… I don't have anything to say to you," she said slowly picking each word carefully. Denver tried not to look hurt.

"Okay," he said then paused trying to decide what should come next. He stood up, still holding his hand and faced her. "Then, I'll go… I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." he hesitated, "because I love you… and you're mother."

Kim kept her brave face and refused to let the tears fall. She knew if she tried to speak she would lose it though, so instead she just nodded. He looked at her for a minute more and in his eyes she could see so much hurt and longing, but she just didn't care. She'd worn those sad eyes for nearly twenty years, and it had been his fault. He'd proven time and time again that he didn't care. Why he had come to her now was the mystery.

Denver turned to go. He reached the end of the stepping stones before she called out to him. "Hey," she said regretting it already. He looked back. She sighed not believing what she was saying. "You can come in… for a moment, and I'll fix your hand," she said.

Denver didn't smile, but slowly returned to the house accepting her offer. She led him to her living room and motioned for him to sit on the couch. She went to the bathroom and got a first aid kit.

Neither of them spoke when she knelt on the floor and opened the kit on the coffee table. Denver wasn't sure where to look as the awkwardness grew. Kim faced the same problem, hesitating to take her own fathers hand.

Swallowing her scorn for the man momentarily she cleaned him up quickly. Denver hissed as she roughly cleaned the broken flesh. "Ow!" he exclaimed when's he persisted to rub.

"Sorry," she replied half-heartedly. She kept her eyes glued to her work and he couldn't help but stare at her. She'd grown so much since he'd seen her last. She'd been a teenager still then.

Kim wrapped some gauze around his hand and called it good. She stood up and took the kit back to the bathroom. "Looks like you're doing okay for yourself," he said when she returned.

"I get by," she replied. He looked away from her under the hard glare she was giving him.

"Does your mother live here with you or does she have her own place?" he asked. The question was followed by such a long silence that he looked back up.

"She's dead," Kim replied. Denver couldn't mask his grief.

"How?" he managed to rasp. Kim folded her arms.

"Cancer… two years ago," she said. Denver's stomach lurched. He almost uttered the words 'not zombies?' but refrained.

"Oh," he replied.

"I would have let you know… but she made me promise not to go looking for you," Kim added. He nodded slightly.

"Well… thanks for the wrap," he said clearing his throat.

"I'd offer you a drink… but then you'd stay," she said.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much grief," he said.

"Well… you'll be gone again tomorrow, so I guess this falls into step with the rest of our relationship," she said. He stood up and moved towards the door.

"That's what I mean though… I'm sorry… for everything," he said. She looked at him briefly then sighed again expressing so much pain he wanted nothing more than to huge her.

"You should go now," she said in a voice that came out just above a whisper. He nodded again and opened the door.

"Take care of yourself," he said. He was halfway to the car before he heard her sigh.

"You too," she said. He looked back but she had already shut the door. He got in his truck.

* * *

**H t t p : / / w w w . m a n c I n I r e a l t y . c o m / L B I S U M M E R R E N T A L S / 1 0 6 4 9 / 5 .j p g**


	93. Chapter 93: Better Than That

**Happy Valentines day everyone. May the spirit of love and family be with you all.**

**I love all of you very much and you bring a smile to my face everyday with your kind words and praise. Thank you all so much.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends Protectivepuppy. Brother, I won't let you fall :)**

**~Tara~  
**

* * *

Summer knew what was coming as they pulled into the checkpoint. "Please step out of the vehicle and surrender our weapons," the man dressed in camo said. He was the only guard present, too bad for him.

Maximus opened the passenger side door and got out. Eyeing the AK-47 that the man had he went around the front of the truck. "Ma'am please step out of the truck," the guard said distracted by Summer's lack of movement. She kept her hands firmly planted on the wheel.

The little guard went down like a sack of bricks as Maximus wrapped his arms around his neck and twisted. Summer didn't even cringe at the disgusting crack that it made. Maximus bent over and took the gun. "Nice," he said before frisking the rest of the body. Summer pulled the truck past the gate then went back to help clear out the guard station.

Maximus drug the body away and hid it from sight. "Do you have his ID?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Maximus replied getting into the drivers side. "What about ours?" he asked.

"Smile," she said taking his picture. It didn't take her very long to make their IDs. It was very simple actually because there was a numbered step-by-step print out of the instructions tacked up on the wall. "Too easy," she said getting in the passenger side.

"Of course, what did you think it would be?" he replied. She smirked. He was so sure of himself.

***

Denver couldn't help himself. As he drove down the crowded streets he spotted a bar (one of many actually) and stopped. Resolving that his sober streak was over he locked up the truck and went inside.

It was surprisingly crowded and he forced his way to the bar. The man behind the counter looked at him. "Shot of the hardest whiskey you got," he said ashamed of himself. The bartender obliged him and gave him the shot glass full of amber liquid.

He picked it up and prepared to down it when he caught a familiar sigh from the corner of his eye. "Summer?" he murmured. He looked a little closer and indeed it was her. He kept an eye on her, but made sure not to look straight at her.

When a big guy settled on the stool next to her Denver put his drink down. Summer and her 'friend' were conversing, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Hey buddy, you want to send her a drink?" the bar keeper asked. Denver snapped out of his thoughts.

"What? No," he replied then stood up. "But you can send this one to the little blond at the end of the bar," he said putting his cash on the bar.

"Whoa! Buddy," the barkeeper said. Denver looked back. "You're about 400 hundred short," the man said. Denver's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked thinking it was a joke.

"That's a four fifty drink…. Are you telling me you don't have the cash?" he said getting very loud. Denver realized he might have just fallen into some real trouble. He glanced over at Summer and his stomach further fell when she was looking right at him.

"Look man, that's all I got," he said holding up his hands.

"Well then we have a real problem," the barkeeper said pulling a bat out from under the counter.

"Oh-ho! Nah nah nah- now come on man, we can be rational about this," Denver said holding out his hands.

"No one drinks for free here," the man said. Denver didn't have time to say anything else in his own defense before the man swung the bat.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. As he got back to his feet Denver took a moment to wonder why bars erupt into violence so easily. When someone sucker punched him though he didn't think anymore.

The brawl started to get pretty bad. Summer kept her seat at the bar, but Maximus immediately jumped up and got in the middle of it. She kept her eyes on Denver. He fought fairly well for being old in her eyes.

When someone got him good in the face and he crumpled she downed the last of her drink and moved in. "Hey!" she said tapping his assailant on the shoulder. The man turned around and she elbowed him in the face.

Summer pulled Denver to his feet and they made their way to the door. Outside on the sidewalk she pushed him down the alley beside the bar. Gingerly he his eye.

"Damn that's going to leave a mark," he muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I same looking for my daughter and I might ask you the same," he replied.

"I'm here on business," she said. "Tell me the other's aren't with you," she sighed. He shook his head.

"No, just me," he said.

"Good. Get the fuck out of this town… you've caused enough trouble," she said.

"What? Why should I leave?" he asked.

"Because it's clear that you _should_ stay sober," she said. Sirens were blaring and as the lights drew close she looked out. "Shit," she hissed as footsteps came.

"What?" he asked still a little disoriented.

"They'll pick us up… come here!" she commanded forcing him up against the wall. Before Denver had time to protest Summer closed her lips on his. He tried to not panic as she made a show. The sounds she was making, he had to admit, were very convincing, and when the 'cops' came around the corner and shined their flashlights on the 'lovers' they didn't linger very long.

Summer stopped once the lights went away. Denver stayed plastered to the wall. "Whoa," he breathed. She brushed her hair back.

"Don't let me see you around here again," she said before walking briskly away.

Chicago's phone rang at the most inopportune moment. "Let it ring," Tallahassee panted. She ignored him and struggled out of the tangle they were in. "Oh, come on baby…" he breathed relaxing into the sheets. She pulled the phone out of her pants that were hung over a chair. Taking a deep breath she opened it.

"Hello?" she answered trying not to sound winded.

"Chicago," Denver replied.

"Hi Denver," she said putting her hand on her hip. Tallahassee loved how he could just make out her silhouette in the faint blue light from the motel sign outside.

"Not a bad time is it?" he asked.

"No, you're not interrupting," she said. Tallahassee coughed loudly in the background. "What's up?" she continued ignoring him.

"You're not going to believe who I just saw," Denver said.

"Who?" she asked shivering as the chilly air cooled her bare skin.

"Summer's here in Jersey," he said. She could hear some background noise lots of chatter.

"Really?" Chicago sighed already wondering what it meant.

"Yeah, she says she's here on business… and she's got a guy with her," he added. Chicago moved back to the bed and sat down.

"Well… you're my eyes and ears… what do you have to say about it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't like it. They're up to something," he said.

"You think this guy's Anarchy?" she asked.

"You know I'm a terrible gambler… but I'd still bet every drop of my blood on it," he said. She fell back resting her head in Tallahassee's stomach.

"And what's Jersey like?" she asked. There was a hesitation.

"Fine I guess… but you were right, this place will fall sooner or later… and I wouldn't want to be here when it does. They have to much space sectioned off for the safe zone… too much can go wrong," he said sounding grave. "But other than that it's nice," he added. She chuckled.

"How many people are out there?" she asked.

"Hard to say, but plenty… plenty of blood in the water to draw sharks if you know what I mean," he said.

"I do…" she sighed. "So, uh, what about you… I mean the other thing… you find her?" Chicago asked. He didn't answer for a few very long seconds. "Denver?" she asked.

"I found her," he said, his voice sounded horse all of a sudden.

"I take it she recognized you," Chicago said sadly.

"She did… gave me a new scar to remember the reunion by… then she kicked me to the curb," he said.

"I'm sorry," Chicago sighed. "and your wife?"

"Dead…" he replied.

"I'm sorry… did they put her down at least?" Chicago asked softly.

"No… it was cancer… two years ago… guess I missed the memo," he said. Chicago sighed sitting up again.

"You on your way back now?" she asked. "We're down in Texas."

"No, I'm still in the city… I'm sleeping in the truck… this place is expensive I'm telling you," he said. "One shot of whiskey cost four hundred an fifty bucks," he added. Chicago sat up.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," he chuckled.

"Denver, can you hang on just a second?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. She put the phone down.

"What's goin' on?" Tallahassee asked.

"Nothing," she replied pulling on her pants and grabbing his shirt because it was closer than hers.

"Babe… where you going?" he asked. "Was it just me or were we in the middle of something?" he asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "_I_ thought we were," he continued.

"Oh just shut up and play with yourself until I get back," she said grabbing the phone and going outside. When the door closed she looked around assuring herself that she was alone. "Denver, you there?" she asked putting the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here Chicago," he replied. She sighed wiping her hand over her mouth. The noise in the background on his end was gone.

"Four hundred and Fifty for a drink huh?" she asked.

"That's right," he replied suddenly sounding unsure of where she was going with things.

"Denver… why the fuck do you know that?" she asked.

"What do you mean Chicago?" he replied.

"I mean, why would you know how much a drink costs?" she clarified.

"Because I almost got the stuffing beat out of me for not being able to cover the bill," he replied. She sighed.

"Denver… you drinking again?" she asked. A hush fell.

"Well…" he drew out the word.

"Just stop," she said before he could say anymore. "Don't you say another damn word to me for the rest of this conversation until I say so or I'm hanging up and you'll never see a one of us again," she said sharply.

Chicago felt bad for talking down to him. He was older and wiser, but she loved him so goddamn much, even without length of their relationship. The prospect of him self-combusting after going so far, Chicago wouldn't stand for it.

"Denver… You're military, so you know how to listen when someone talks yeah? I know you do. You better goddamn well hear what I say…" she paused to collect herself. "I love you… I really do. I love each and everyone of you so much," she said. "I love you all more than I have ever loved anyone else… and I will do _anything_ to protect you… even if it means pinning you down and beating the living shit out of you." Chicago paused as she walked down the steps of the motel towards the bus. "Between what you have said and what Columbus told me I know you've had problems… and you fucked yourself over… and I am so sorry… because you didn't deserve that," she said slowly.

"Chicago I-"he started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Did I say you could speak?" she snapped. "I'm real sorry about your history, but I will be damned before I see you repeat it," she said firmly. Chicago got up in the bus and sat down in the drivers seat. "You've survived… so much… _you_ pulled yourself out of the hole the first time… and then you survived the end of the world… whatever happened between your daughter can _never, should never_, override that. Denver, you have come too far to fall apart now," she said. "Now, I'm going to hang up the phone… because I'm so goddamn pissed at you for even considering giving up on me, I need to cool off… and _god help you _if I should call and find out you've been drinking." Chicago stood up and paced the length of the bus. "I'll call you in the morning… I do love you… and I feel like a douche for talking to you like this… but goddamn it!" she kicked a seat. "You're better than this and I _**will not**_ let you fall… I won't…goodnight," she said then hung up the phone. She paced up and down the bus a few more times before going back to her room.

"Problem?" Tallahassee asked sounding annoyed.

"In a world where cannibalistic freaks run amuck, 'problem' is far to ordinary… this is damn near family crisis," she sighed pulling off her clothes.

"Nothin' sets the mood like crisis," he sighed as she slid under the sheets. Chicago sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she said realizing she was letting her frustration show.

"It's okay," he replied.

"No, No it's not. I shouldn't put you off… I just. I just really want to try and keep us all together you know… I just… want a family, and I have it… and I'm so worried about preserving that, that I neglect you," she said. He smiled and kissed her.

"There is no failure to perform girlfriend-duties that will ever make me stop loving you," he said. She kissed him on the nose.

"Aww… baby you 're so sweet," she smiled.

"Lets get some sleep yeah?" he suggested. She nodded. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Goodnight," she said rolling over and snuggling down. At least ten minutes passed before she rolled back over. "So tell me… Did I murder the mood or is it just stunted?" He opened his eyes.

"I think we can resuscitate it," he smiled.


	94. Chapter 94: Just Don't Ask

**I had a bad geometry day... sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**-Ya'll know what I own and don't own.**

* * *

Chicago woke up the next morning feeling a little bit better about the state of things. She was on her stomach with the pillow in her arms. It took a moment for her to wonder what the weight on her back was. She lifted her head and craned to see what the warm, and unpleasantly wet, sensation was.

She sighed. "Tal," she whispered. He didn't move. "Tal wake up," she repeated a little louder. Once again he didn't move. "Tallahassee wake up you're drooling on me," she snapped. He woke up and lifted his head off of her back.

Chicago loved him, she really did, but sometimes the cowboy just grossed her out. He was, of course, completely oblivious to the puddle he had left as he tossed around in the bed until he was in an upright position. She rolled out from under the sheets.

In the little closet sized bathroom she took a washcloth and sponge bathed quickly. She got dressed and slipped out past Tallahassee who had his head buried between two pillows. She had to take a moment to smile fondly at him as he sprawled out, hanging off the bed on both sides.

Outside the weather was grey and overcast. The breeze blew her hair back. "Great, another storm," she murmured as she pulled her phone out. Dialing Denver she held it to her ear. Chicago listened as the phone rang and rang. As she was about to give up and hang up the line clicked.

"Hello?" Denver asked sounding groggy.

"Didn't think you were going to pick up for a moment there," she said.

"No, just slow. I think I'm getting to old for this. I can barely move," he said. She heard a car door open in the background.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

"Good," she sighed leaning against the wall. "So, picking up where we left off last night… what's the plan?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing… I'm staying here for couple more days at least. I might try to see my daughter again… despite Summer's wishes," he said.

"Summer doesn't want you to see your girl?" Chicago yawned.

"No, she wants me out of the city," he replied.

"Really?" Chicago mused. "Anarchy is about to hit the place isn't it?" she sighed coming to the grim conclusion.

The thought crossed my mind," he said. She shook her head to herself.

"Denver, I want you out of there," she said.

"I can't," he said.

"Please… look I'm sorry about your daughter, I really am, but if she can't see how lucky she is to have you then it's not worth it," Chicago said quickly.

"That's not why I'm staying," he said. She shut up. "Tactically this is a nightmare… Chicago, there are a couple thousand people here… I can't walk away and leave them to hang," he said. She bit her lip.

"Denver… one poorly informed person can't stop fate," she said slowly. "It's noble, but what can you hope to do?"

"I know, I know… but we have a friend on the inside… if I can get to Summer… maybe tip off the authorities, I might be able to stop it," he said. "I might be able to give them a chance," he said. Chicago thought it over for a long moment.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked finally.

"I know it is," he replied.

"Okay," she said lowering her voice. "I trust you."

"Thank you," he replied. She looked over her shoulder as Nana came out of Phoenix's room.

"The others are waking up, I've gotta go. I'll call you back later," she said.

"Okay, be safe," he said.

"You too," she replied before hanging up. Chicago sighed watching as Phoenix ran after Nana, scooping her up and twirling her in the air. "Shit," she sighed.

"Alright! Gather up! Gather up!" Chicago called from where she stood in the open backdoor of the bus. The others slowly fell in around her. "Alright guys. We have a choice to make," she said. "The Jersey camp is in trouble. According to Denver it sounds like Anarchy is about to hit them… now there are a couple thousand innocent people hiding out there… So we can choose one of two options. We stay as we are, keep going south down in Mexico… or we go east and see what we can do to help," Chicago said.

The others were all silent as they mulled over the options. "We're supposed to think we can fight Anarchy?" Columbus asked slowly.

"I don't know… I know we're poorly informed… I do, but this is the choice we have to make… If we should happen to go, we can tip off the authorities," she said.

"How do we know?" Tallahassee asked folding his arms.

"Summer told Denver. She's out there too," Chicago said impassively. Phoenix visibly tensed up. "So what do you think?" she asked. Tallahassee shook his head.

"Big risk," he said.

"Yeah, but… think of all those people," Columbus said softly. Everyone looked at him.

"What about not being a hero?" Little Rock asked.

"I chucked that back at Pacific Playland," he said. "I'm there," he said looking at Chicago. Wichita sighed.

"If he's in… I'm in," she said. Chicago looked at Tallahassee.

"Hey, they put a hole in me. You know I'll take any chance I have to bust some heads," he smiled. Chicago smiled then looked at Phoenix.

"Phoenix? Time to weigh in," she said. He had his arms folded and his eyes planted on the ground.

"Chicago… I…" he took a deep breath and looked up shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I can't." She looked at him and nodded. "I can't take Nana into that… if it were just me... I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, I understand," Chicago said hopping out of the bus. "Lets split the stuff up then. You can take the bus, and we'll wrangle a truck," she said.

"Hey," Phoenix said as the others started to scatter. "You'll take of Summer?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'take care of'?" Tallahassee asked tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I mean, shoot her if she needs shot and save her if she needs saved," Phoenix said. Tallahassee took a couple steps towards his friend.

"Hey Pablo," he said. Phoenix rolled his eyes with a disgruntled sigh. "This may be the only chance you have to get her back," he said. Phoenix folded his arms.

"I don't want her back," he said. "She's as bad for me as the cigarettes she smokes are for her… there good at first… but sooner or later, they'll kill you," he gave a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but that's our weakness brother…You think Chicago is good for me all the time?" he asked.

"Considering she's not a homicidal temperamental suicidal soul sucking bitch, I think she is," Phoenix replied.

"This is true, but there are day where we want to kill each other. I love her, and I'd die for her… and I've resigned myself to the fact that most likely in the end she'll be the death of me… and it's worth it," Tallahassee said tipping his hat up. Phoenix was silent and reflective for a moment.

"I can't love her though… she doesn't love me back," Phoenix sighed.

"Then at least put it to rest," Tallahassee said keeping a steady gaze. "Splinter won't heal unless you take the sliver out," he added before turning and walking away. "Just think about it Phoenix," Tallahassee sighed.

"Alright, I'll come… because you used my name," Phoenix said. Tallahassee looked back

"Aww… see this was a nice bonding moment Raul," Tallahassee smiled.

"That's it!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What are they doing?" Nana asked as she and Chicago packed up together. Phoenix and Tallahassee were engaged in a rough wrestling match on the pavement parking lot.

"Sometimes it's better not to ask questions," Chicago sighed.


	95. Chapter 95: Party To The End

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

After two days of intensive driving Chicago and her crew pulled into Jersey around noon. "Whoa… this place is like the frat parties I used to drive by," Columbus murmured. The whole haven was like one big party to the end of the world.

Music was playing and people were dancing. Lots of debauchery everywhere they looked. Phoenix covered Nana's eyes for safety. "This must be the nightlife section," Tallahassee murmured from behind the wheel. The people slowly ebbed away so the truck could get through.

"How the hell are we going to find Denver in all this?" Chicago sighed.

"He gave us an address didn't he?" Wichita replied.

"Yeah, but a lot of good it'll do us," Chicago replied pointing up at all of the street signs. Everyone of them had either been ripped down, painted over, or covered with lingerie.

"I like this place," Tallahassee smiled as a girl reached through the window and put a lei around his neck after tossing his hat at Chicago. After the kiss that followed Chicago smiled as he looked at her with a lipstick stain on his face. "This is great isn't it babe?" he laughed.

"Uh-huh, if you ever want to have sex again you should roll up your window," she replied never letting her smile fade.

***

It took a couple hours to get out of the densely populated party district and into the more tranquil area of the haven. Food kitchens started to crop up, and other supply distribution stations became more prevalent.

"There," Chicago said pointing to where Denver was sitting on the tailgate of his truck eating. Tallahassee parked and they piled out of the car.

"I'm glad we ditched the bus… but I miss the space," Little Rock sighed. Chicago crossed the street.

"Denver!" she called waving. He looked up and spotted her. Putting down his bowl he hopped off the tailgate and moved to meet her. "Glad to see you," she said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too," he replied. As the others caught up with them he greeted everyone. "Hey Nana," he said patting the child on the head. "Here have my dessert," he said handing her a frosting covered cookie. "You all should go get in line and get your dinner before they run out of the good stuff," he said.

"We don't have time for that. We're here on business," Phoenix said. Everyone looked at him. He'd been quiet the whole time until now.

"Yeah, he's right Denver," Chicago sighed. "So what can you tell us?"

"I caught up with Summer again. She gave me this," he said pulling out a torn piece of paper. "Then she kneed me and took off," he added.

"Sorry about your manhood," Phoenix replied dryly before taking the paper away from Chicago.

"Where is this address?" Chicago asked.

"It's a church. Abandoned," he said.

"And when it says 'sundown' ?" she asked.

"It's tonight. She said if you didn't get here in time it wasn't her problem," he replied. Chicago looked up at the rest of her group.

"Alright then… we do have a little time to burn… if anyone's hungry now's the time to eat," she said.

"If you don't feel like waiting you can go around back and get an MRE," Denver said.

"Are we sure this isn't a trap?" Phoenix asked holding up the paper. Chicago looked back at him.

"Even if it is… it's all we have," she said. He sighed seeming frustrated. Nana tugged on him.

"I want another cookie," she said.

"Okay Baby Girl," he said picking her up. As he started to walk away he gave one last look at Chicago and Denver. It was a warning glance.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Chicago asked.

"No. I think Summer is legit for now," he said.

"Goddamn it! There are no fucking Twinkies in this place," Tallahassee said walking up.

"Yeah, that's the worst of our problems," Wichita said rolling her eyes.

***

The church was boarded up, but inside it was beautiful still. The stain glass had been broken out and only skeletal remains were hanging in their place. Chicago and the others sat in the pews in the dark, waiting for Summer to show up. Little Rock and Columbus lit all of the candles bathing the sanctuary in an amber glow.

"Bitch isn't going to show," Phoenix muttered.

"She'll be here," Chicago replied. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the end of a pew. Tallahassee was asleep on the steps to the alter. He'd eaten two MREs and polished off a bottle of Wild Turkey he had secret in the truck.

"Maybe she isn't coming… maybe she played me," Denver sighed as they waited.

"You don't think I would do that really?" Summer said stepping into the room from one of the side doors. Chicago stood up mirroring Phoenix. Tallahassee continued to snore and no one bothered to wake him.

"Summer, good to see you," Chicago said though she kept a reserved tone.

"Wish I could say the same. I guess Denver didn't get you the message that I want all of you out of this city," she said.

"He did and we don't care. What are you up to?" Chicago replied.

"Anarchy is on it's way. We're going to bust this place. I have my army moving in as we speak," Summer replied.

"How many?" Phoenix asked though it was laced with hostility.

"I can't tell you that… but they'll be here by tomorrow night," Summer said as she came down the isle. "I'm giving all of you a chance," she said. "When they get here they will murder anyone they come across… they won't care if it is man woman or child," she glanced at Nana, "everyone is dead."

"Call it off then," Chicago said.

"Is that why you're here?" Summer gave a smile.

"Yeah, we're here to save all the innocent people you're going to kill," Chicago replied evenly.

"Then you're wasting your time. I won't help you. Just get out of here," she said.

"If you won't help us why are you telling us this?" Wichita asked.

"Because I still owe you and you," Summer replied motioning to Phoenix and Chicago. "I suggest you take the golden ticked I just handed you, or else you're going to die," she said. She moved down the isle towards the door.

"We're going to tell the guard about the attack," Phoenix said. Summer looked back at him.

"You shouldn't… that would only give them a chance to fight… instead of just dying peacefully," she said before walking out.

"Damn…" Denver sighed. Everyone was silent for a long while. They all sat in reflection of the monumental pitfall hey had just experienced.

"She's not bluffing," Phoenix said at last breaking the silence.

"How do you know?" Columbus asked.

"I just do… Chicago?" he looked to her for guidance. She still had her head bowed in silent reflection.

"Well… we don't have much of a choice… lets get out of here," she sighed. "Denver I'm sorry," she added.

"No, no, it's okay," he said. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing," he shrugged. Tallahassee rolled over and consequently rolled down the steps like a slinky. No one could help but laugh.

"Fuck this," Phoenix snapped all of a sudden making everyone stop. "I'm going after her. I'm gong to put a gun to her head and make her help us," he said.

"Who? Wha-?" Tallahassee mumbled.

"Will that work?" Columbus asked.

"I will make it work," Phoenix replied.

"You still have your guns?" Denver asked.

"Yeah we bribed the guard to get them in," Chicago replied.

"I gave mine up at the door," he said.

"Don't worry we have enough to go around," Wichita smiled.

"Nana, stay here with the others," Phoenix said kneeling next to her. She nodded. "I'll be back in a bit," he said before leaving without any more conversation. For a moment everyone just looked at each other before Denver spoke.

"On the chance this doesn't work… I want to go get my daughter," he said. Chicago nodded.

"Good idea, I'll come with you," she said.

"Why don't you take the boys and I'll stay here with the girls. You can resupply," Wichita said. Chicago looked at Columbus and Tallahassee for approval. Tallahassee just grabbed his hat and started heading for the door.

"You sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Columbus asked. Wichita gave him a 'are you serious' stare and he smiled. "Right right, sorry. Stupid question," he smiled.


	96. Chapter 96: Every Man's Worst Nightmare

**I always must have a hot tub scene and a Club scene :)**

**Songs:**

**'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' by Lady Gaga**

**'Material Girl' By Madonna**

**You know what I own :)  
**

* * *

Denver knocked on the door then after waiting a few moments beat on it again. "I know you don't want to see me, but we really gotta talk," he called out loud enough so anyone inside could hear. "Kim!"

"What are you going on about?" a neighbor snapped as he came out on his deck.

"I'm looking for-" Denver started to say.

"She's not here. She's at work, so quiet the fuck up before I call the cops," the man said before slamming his door again.

"Well this is a pleasant neighbor hood," Chicago said coming up the walk. Denver sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Don't worry we'll find her," Chicago added placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chicago, Phoenix is on the phone for you," Columbus called from the truck. Chicago sighed and went back taking the phone.

"Chicago," she said putting her hand on her hip.

"I followed Summer into a club, she's with that guy… I don't feel good about going in alone," he said.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It's that place we passed on the way in, the Pleasure Dome," Phoenix replied.

"We're on our way," she said before hanging up. She looked at Denver. "Sorry, but she'll have to wait," she said.

"Of course," he nodded.

***

"Of course," Denver sighed as they walked up to the Pleasure Dome. "Maybe I should wait outside," he said.

"Nonsense, worse come to worse I want as many of us in there as possible," she said. He looked at her with question. "You know, just to be safe," she added. He rolled his eyes but seemed to agree. Phoenix approached them from down the sidewalk.

"They're still in there," he said.

"Odd place for a business meeting," Tallahassee said as he tipped up his hat.

"Okay, so, we get in, we knock the guys stupid, you put a gun to her head, and we put a stop to this whole stupid thing right?" Chicago sighed.

"Right," Phoenix replied.

"Okay then, lets do this thing," Tallahassee said hitching up his pants. Chicago couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing… you are just so… typical," she said as she walked off with Denver trailing to her right. Tallahassee looked between Columbus and Phoenix who both shrugged.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

"Forget it, lets just get this over with," Phoenix sighed leading the way into the club.

As soon as the group was through the double doors they were assaulted by everything that a nightclub could possibly hope to embody. When a gaggled of shirtless women greeted them, though, they realized it wasn't just a nightclub. "Doing business at a strip club, I can dig this," Tallahassee said as the girls hung on him.

Chicago had never been in a strip club before and she took a moment to look around. The place was packed, which made her nervous, with people. There was a mob in the middle that pulsated with dance, if that's what the humping and gyrating motions could be called. At the sides of the room there were booths where people could sit. Most of them were filled and most of the occupants had half naked girls on top of them. Chicago looked towards the bar. The drinks glowed like neon under the backlights that most of the place was lit with.

"Whoa," Columbus stammered just loud enough to be heard over the music that pulsed.

"Now, if your little baby boner lasts too long we'll have to send you back outside," Tallahassee laughed.

"Can they take anything seriously?" Denver asked.

"Not really," Chicago smiled. She looked towards the stage at the very front. There were poles on all of the tables, but the 'professional' dancers were obviously on stage. There were six girls that were completely naked.

"Anyone see her?" Phoenix asked.

"See who?" Tallahassee replied as a fully clothed girl came up and started to hump him. Chicago intervened and ripped Tallahassee away. "Tallahassee and Columbus take the dance floor, Phoenix the right side, me and Denver will take the left," she said. The group split up to look for Summer.

They all met back up near the bar after ten minutes of searching in vein. "Can't find her," Columbus said.

"Maybe she already left," Chicago suggested. The music died down as the dancers vacated the stage.

"Thank god," Columbus muttered.

"So what now?" Denver asked trying to keep away from all the people around him. Chicago couldn't help but smile. She and her friends stuck out like sore thumbs at the club.

"I don't know," Phoenix replied.

"Tal what do you think?" Chicago asked. Tallahassee was too distracted by the next act that was taking over the stage.

"What's the under over on how long it takes them to undress?" he asked elbowing Columbus.

"I hope you can get one of them to bang you, because I'm sure as hell not," Chicago said smacking him in the shoulder.

"Now who's the jealous one?" he laughed. The girls on stage started to strip as they flipped around on the poles and teased the audience. One of them started to sing Beautiful Dirty Rich by Lady Gaga.

Denver jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being soaked with a drink that someone tossed into the air. He sighed. "Chicago come on lets get out o-OH MY _**GOD!!!**_" he exclaimed as his eyes became glued to the floor.

"What?" she shouted over the music. He had his hand over his eyes shielding his view.

"Uh- um…" he stammered.

"Denver are you okay?" she asked holding onto him.

"No!" he shouted as if he wasn't in control of his voice anymore and he sounded completely panicked. "The girl- up there," he pointed at the stage, "the-the-th- the one without her top on," he stammered. Everyone looked up at the girls.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Tallahassee said.

"Th-the one singing, without her top on," Denver managed to choke out.

"Yeah?" Chicago still had a firm grip on his arm.

"That my daughter," he said lifting his eyes to meet her. Chicago looked back up at the stage.

"Oh… uh," she was at a complete loss as to what to say. The girl had started to sing Material Girl by Madonna.

"Oh god," he groaned raking his hands over his face.

"Well… at least we found her," Chicago said shrugging as she tried to think of something comforting to say.

"This is every man's worst nightmare," he said still looking like he was in shock.

"Boy, she's got a pair on her doesn't she?" Tallahassee murmured with his eyes glued to the stage. Denver glared at Tallahassee with murder in his eyes. "I mean lungs!" Tallahassee exclaimed. "I mean she can sing- she's very talented," he stammered before dropping his eyes. "You're a lucky man."

"There!" Phoenix shouted over the music. Chicago followed where he was pointing and spotted Summer.

"Go get her champ," Tallahassee said. Phoenix went off pushing his way through the crowd.

"This is torture," Denver muttered as his daughter began grinding on one of the other dancers. Chicago covered her mouth to hide a smile. It was just too goddamn funny. She looked over at Columbus who's face was so red it looked like a rose. "Oh… when she gets off that stage I'm going to kill her!" Denver snapped.

"We gotta find a way backstage first," Chicago sighed.

"I need a drink," he said. She grabbed him by the sleeve.

"No you don't, come on follow me," she said pulling him and Columbus and Tallahassee along. They grabbed a booth and waited out the rest of the performance. "Does anyone see Summer's guy friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in the booth over there," Denver sighed staring at the wood of the table.

"Eww… the big muscle-ly one?" Chicago asked. Denver glanced up.

"Yeah, the one with the redhead on top of him," he said despondently. Chicago bit her lip.

"Tallahassee if we have to fight, you can handle him," she smiled.

"Do you think you could do that?" Tallahassee asked pointing to a stripper that was wrapped around a guy so many times it couldn't be healthy.

"Remember how I used to tell you I'd cut your dick off and feed it to the zombies?" Chicago said grabbing the front of Tallahassee's pants. It got his attention. "I'm still not above it," she said.

"But babe you would only be hurting yourself if you did that," she grinned. She just gave him a 'I mean it' stare and he sighed.

"Should someone go check on Phoenix?" Columbus asked.

"No, he's a big boy, he can handle himself," Chicago sighed.

The song closed and the girls on stage ran off disappearing. "Finally," Denver said. "How many songs did _that_ last for?" he muttered.

"Alright, come on, I'll get you backstage," Chicago sighed standing up. Tallahassee and Columbus moved to come with them, but she stopped them. "Uh-uh," she said wagging her finger. "You two stay right here," she said. Tallahassee looked upset as he crossed his arms and slumped back into the booth pouting.

Chicago and Denver disappeared into the crowd leaving the boys to amuse themselves, which given the circumstances wouldn't be hard. "You want a lap dance while we wait? I'm buying," Tallahassee said.

"I love Wichita," the younger man said.

"Yeah, and I love Chicago, but when are we going to have this kind of opportunity again?" Tallahassee replied.

"You're unbelievable," Columbus rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying… this is the last non-zombie strip club in the world," Tallahassee said.

"Did you ever see Zombie Strippers?" Columbus asked.

"Yes, your point being?" Tallahassee replied.

"Oh forget it," Columbus sighed.


	97. Chapter 97: Bring Some Proof

**Half Chapter here, Sorry :(**

**Love Ya'll  
**

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Denver asked as they pushed their way through the crowd towards the hallway that led backstage.

"Don't worry," Chicago replied despite the fact she only had a half baked plan rattling around in her head. They passed though a curtain of beads and a bouncer promptly blocked their way.

"You're not allowed back here," he said. Chicago put Denver's arm around her waist.

"This is my client for tonight," Chicago said. The man eyed them suspiciously.

"I know all the dancers here, and you ain't one," the man said puffing himself up.

"Well you've made a mistake," she replied.

"You. Ain't. A. Dancer. Bitch," the man annunciated each word clearly then he backhanded Chicago and set her up against a wall.

"Hey!" Denver shouted lunging to grab the bouncer and protect Chicago. The man turned and pinned Denver up against the wall. "You better back off before something bad happens," Denver said calmly.

"Like what?" the bouncer growled, then he felt the cold steel of a gun press against his head.

"Like that," Denver smiled.

"You have about three seconds to let him go before I repaint the wall with whatever it is that's rattling around in that head of yours," she growled. The man let Denver go. "Better, now, where is Kim?" she asked grinding the gun into his temple.

"Four doors down and to the right," the man pointed.

"Thank you," Chicago said then thumped the man over the head. The bouncer went down like a ton.

Denver beat on the door and Kim opened it. "Hello?" she said in her sexiest voice. She was still topless and when she saw it was him her hands flew to cover up. She tried to close the door but he caught it and forced his way in.

"Not this time," he said stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself. Chicago was content to stand guard outside the door and watch the strippers pass by. No one seemed to mind the bouncer that was on the floor in plain sight.

"What are you doing here?" Kim exclaimed.

"Get your clothes on," Denver said turning his back to her.

"You have no right to just barge in like this!" she carried on.

"Kim, I won't ask you again, get your clothes on, we're leaving" he said keeping his voice low, but the severity could cut through a diamond. She threw on a robe.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said. He turned around.

"The city is about to be attacked and if you're here when it happens you're dead," he said. She laughed.

"Oh come on," she chuckled. "I know you're desperate to fill some sudden paternal need, but please," she kept laughing.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't know what to think of you. I don't even _know_ you," she said. He folded his arms.

"I just drove all the way across the country… I didn't do it out of a sudden urge, I did it because I've been wanting to do it for god only knows how long and I haven't had an excuse that would get me past your mother… so now I'm here… and I'm doing my best… to keep things together, but I'm going to need just a little bit of help," he said picking each word carefully.

"Well go on then and do it. Keep your own things together and I'll take care of me," Kim replied.

"Kim… I know you hate me and I'm trying to work around that and keep you alive, but I'm telling you, if you don't come with us, you're going to die," he said firmly.

***

Phoenix followed Summer down the hall. The sounds coming out of the private rooms to his left and right bordered on disturbing. "Denver will shit his pants if his girl ever works back here," he sighed.

"I told you no Maximus," Summer sighed when she heard the door close.

"I'm not your little playmate," Phoenix said. She spun on her heels, fear flashing across her face. "How you been Summer?" he sighed.

"I thought I told you to get your ass out of here," she growled. He gave a tired smile. She reminded him of an animal. Puffing up, arching it's back and growling. She was cornered and outmatched and she knew it.

"And why should we listen to you?" he asked.

"Because I'm not playing for your team anymore and you'll be dead if you don't," she replied.

"I don't think so," he said leisurely moving around the room. She watched him carefully. "I think, you should call it off now and spare everyone the trouble," he said.

"Or what?" she asked stepping towards him aggressively. He didn't look at her as he raised his pistol and leveled it at her chest.

"Drop the bad ass act," he said sounding bored. She froze.

"You gonna shoot me?" she asked trying to sound calm. Summer wanted to believe that he wouldn't, but deep down she could tell he wasn't acting.

"If I have to… If you don't call off the attack," he said evenly with a small shrug.

"That's not why is it?" she gave a weak smile. He rolled his eyes.

"No… that was an accident… you didn't mean to kill her and I know that… but this is deliberate. You're about to kill innocent people for no reason," he said.

"Once a cop always a cop," she huffed.

"Yeah," he snapped getting her attention. "And we protect the public from people like you. I haven't forgotten my roots… so don't think I won't put you down," he said. She didn't have anymore to say so she remained silent. "Now, talk whoever you have to, but I want to hear you call it off right now," he said tossing her his phone.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to I can't. It's not my call," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well you better do something, because I'm about to shoot you right here and now," he said.

"So do it," she said daring to call his bluff. Phoenix grabbed her and jammed her against the wall. Summer closed her eyes because she knew he was going to kill her. The sound of the shot made her jump and her eyes flew open in shock.

"Have fun in hell," he said as he walked away and closed the door. Summer collapsed onto the floor.

***

"Look, I'm flattered that you would go out of your fucking way for me, but I don't need your help. I'm doing fine for myself. I'm safe, I eat well, I have a job, and a house. Whatever you think you can offer me is nothing compared to what I have here," Kim said sitting down and starting to apply make-up in the vanity mirror.

"It's all going to be ash before you know it," Denver muttered.

"Prove it," she replied. He opened his mouth to speak but fell short of an answer. She stood up and came very close to him. "You brought me into the world and I thank you, but beyond that I can't trust you," she said.

"Why?" he asked. She sighed, it was that same sigh of pain.

"Because you weren't there… When I needed you… you were in some casino drunk and gambling away my collage fund," she said with a cold stare.

"In my defense I never scooped into your college fund… not like it would have mattered anyway," he sighed.

"Why is that?" she spat and went back to the mirror.

"Show me the stripper college," he said. She turned around looking furious.

"For your information, I have a masters degree in Chemical engineering," she snapped.

"Well, a lot of good it's doing you," he sighed.

"This is my choice," she said glaring at him. He nodded and held up his hands.

"True enough… fine, but when they come crashing through the gates and you're stuck inside… my conscience is clear," he said.

"Like my death would actually bother you," she rolled her eyes.

"I love you, and I loved your mother…. I suppose I'll have to bring proof of that too," he sighed.

"Get out," she growled.

"Fine," he sighed.

Chicago was starting to get bored of watching the strippers run around when the door opened and Denver stepped out. "Well?" she asked. He shook his head grimly.

***

Phoenix stormed down the hall passing people as he went. His shoulder brushed against Maximus, but neither of the men noticed. They were each too set in their missions.

"And?" Columbus asked as Phoenix slid into the booth.

"She won't be helping us," he sighed.

"Damn it," Tallahassee muttered.

"Where's Chicago?" he asked.

"She went with Denver to go get the stripper," Tallahassee said eyeing the waitress. The girl winked at him and he smiled.

"You're gonna be lucky if Chicago doesn't kill you," Columbus said.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying the view," The older man chuckled.

"No wonder your wife left you," Phoenix sighed.

"In my defense she wasn't my wife," Tallahassee replied.

"Wife, lover, mother of your child, whatever. You still got your ass dumped," Phoenix grinned.

"And so did you Pablo, so shut up," Tallahassee snapped. "And it looks like you're two for two anyway. Considering Summer and you are done," he added.

"I'm not sure we ever started," he said then looked around lazily. "Where are they?" he sighed. Columbus jumped as his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and his brows furrowed.

"Says you're calling me," he said elbowing Phoenix.

"Ah, shit," Phoenix groaned and took the phone. "Look Summer just Fuck off!" he snapped as he opened it.

"Help!" he heard her yelp before the line clicked down. Phoenix's heart skipped a beat.

"What's goin' on?" Tallahassee asked.

"Something's wrong," Phoenix said before standing up. He tossed Columbus's phone back. "I'll be right back," he said before slipping off into the crowd.

***

"Come on, don't be like this," Maximus panted as he tried to catch Summers mouth with his. He'd stripped her down next to naked despite her resistance, and was just about to start on his own pants when the door was kicked in. Phoenix stepped in.

"Let her go," he snarled. Maximus looked over his shoulder without concern.

"Oh good. I'll kill you first," he smiled.


	98. Chapter 98: Goliath Wins

**Part Two :)**

**Songs:**

**'Show Me What You've Got' by Powerman 5000**

**'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva**

**'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace**

**'Feuer Frei' by Rammstein**

* * *

Maximus tossed Summer aside and for a moment, both of the guys circled each other sizing one another up. Maximus lunged and attacked first. Phoenix jumped back out of reach then got a couple punches in to Maximus's gut. He knew something was wrong when the man he was punching felt like iron. Maximus grinned and gave Phoenix a shove in the chest. "Come on little man, let's see what you got," he said.

Indeed Phoenix was the little man. Maximus was at least half a foot taller and bulkier by far. Summer was still on the floor attempting to get her clothes on. She was trying not to cry and keep calm. Her only thoughts were of how to defuse the situation and come out on top.

Phoenix took another couple swings which Maximus blocked before nailing Phoenix again. "That's street fighting right there," Phoenix commented panting slightly. Maximus grinned looking like he was enjoying everything immensely.

"Best kind," he replied. After that the kits really started to go, and Phoenix was on the losing end. Every time he would attack Maximus was ready with a block and counter strike. Phoenix was bleeding from the mouth and nose while Maximus only had a tiny cut above his eye.

Phoenix staggered back holding a newly split lip. The last hit had put him in a bit of a daze and when he looked up he didn't have time enough to save himself from the kick Maximus delivered. The blow hit Phoenix in the chest and as he went backwards Maximus repeated the move then stood laughing as Phoenix went through he wall.

In the next room over the occupants fled as Phoenix coughed and sucked air back into his lungs. The drywall dust made his eyes water and as he attempted to get back up he felt a hand come down on the back of his neck. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as Maximus jerked him to his feet and kneed him in the stomach a couple times. Phoenix thought he might puke it hurt so bad.

Phoenix had never been in the habit of losing. When he was a kid he'd gotten the shit beat out of him a couple times, but since his police training the only thing that had gotten him was Anarchy.

All of his senses were on hyper alert. The world seemed to move in slow motion, all of it except Maximus. No matter how fast he moved Maximus was faster. Pain no longer registered for Phoenix. The adrenaline took it away, but he knew he was losing, and badly.

Maximus dropped Phoenix who hit the floor again and started to crawl on his hands an knees. Maximus kicked in Phoenix's ribs ruthlessly.

"Maximus stop!" Summer called from the other room.

"Always have to be a fucking hero don't we?" Maximus growled before grabbing Phoenix and tossing him out the open door and into the hallway. The monster followed after his victim and was surprised when he got his knees kicked out.

Phoenix was determined not to give up without a fight and when he got on top of Maximus he went into overdrive beating the mans face. Maximus managed to throw Phoenix off. Both the men got to their feet. "So you do have some fight in you," Maximus panted. Phoenix spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Bring it Fucker," he growled.

***  
Chicago and Denver looked out through the beaded curtain just in time to see the club erupt into a fight. "What the-?" Denver murmured.

"What do you bet this is something to do with our crew?" she sighed watching the fracas.

***

"Hey… a tussle," Tallahassee said peeking out of the booth.

"Hmm?" Columbus looked away from the girly drink he had ordered.

"Shit!" Tallahassee exclaimed. "There go's Phoenix!" he snapped jumping out of the booth and into the brawl.

***

Maximus had backed Phoenix out into the main room. Phoenix grabbed a drink and broke the glass in Maximus's face. When the man was damn near un-phased phoenix looked shock. "What the fuck?" he managed to pant before Maximus struck out again.

He grabbed Phoenix by the shirt and slammed him on his back onto a table. After a couple punches to the face Phoenix was hanging onto consciousness just barely. Maximus grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze the life out of the helpless man.

"No! Maximus! He's had enough!" Summer shouted coming out. Maximus didn't stop as Phoenix choked under the pressure. "Stop it! Stop it!" Summer shouted. "Stop! You're killing him!" she threw herself on top of Maximus as she tried to get Phoenix free. He coughed and struggled feebly to survive, but Maximus was the one on top.

"Stop it bitch!" he snapped knocking Summer away. Phoenix was gasping as his vision blurred.

***

"Oh no," Chicago breathed when she saw what was happening across the room. Denver traced her line of sight.

"Man," he murmured following after her as she ran for the fight.

***

Tallahassee was almost to Phoenix and he had his gun ready to go.

***

Everyone converged, guns drawn, around the table. "Let him go!" Chicago and Tallahassee both yelled. Maximus leveled his gun at Summer.

"Unless you want to lose two friends here tonight, you better but the guns down," he said. Chicago's heart was beating out of her chest as she looked at Phoenix. He didn't have long. She lowered her gun and the others did the same.

Summer looked between everyone then Phoenix. "Maximus, let him go… Just let him go and I'm yours anytime you want me," she said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. Maximus kept his gun on her, but released Phoenix who coughed and gasped breathing heavily. "I guess that's it for tonight then," he said grabbing Summer and pressing his gun under her chin as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Chicago and her boys glared as they slipped out. The club was almost empty by that time. Outside sirens were coming into earshot. "Cops," Columbus said. Chicago went to Phoenix helping him sit up.

"You okay man?" she asked. He just kept taking deep breaths. "Phoenix," she said touching his face and making him look at her.

"She just saved me," he said sounding a bit dazed. Chicago sighed knowing he ws going to be out of it.

"Yeah, okay, come one we have to get out of here," she said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We can't go out the front," Columbus said running up to them. "Cops are here," he said. Chicago looked over at the bar keeper.

"No one is going to save us we have to go out the front," Tallahassee said.

"Could you be a bigger pain in the ass?" Kim asked. Denver spun around. "Follow me, I have a place for you to hide," she sighed. Without much of a choice Chicago ad the boys followed.

Kim led them back to an office and opened it. "Jim, I need to hide these people. They're friends," she said. The fat man behind the desk looked up and sighed. "Jim I never ask for much, so please just open the fucking safe," she added. He stood up and waddled over to the wall where he took a key an opened a hidden door. Kim looked back. "Get in," she said.

"Thank you," Denver said.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so we don't get shut down," she said before shutting the door. "I'll get rid of the cops and come get you when it's clear," she added.

Chicago and the others waited for an hour in the pitch black hidey-hole while Jim and Kim negotiated with the police until left. When the cost was clear Kim returned and opened the door. "It's safe," she said. Everyone stood except Phoenix.

"Thank you," Chicago said offering her hand for a shake. Kim took it.

"So… you're the saviors of our little town against the impending attack?" she asked.

"Oh for god sakes, Kim, you still think I'm lying?" Denver sighed.

"If you're telling the truth they'll confirm your story," she said.

"It's true," Chicago said. "They're called Anarchy, and their on their way," she said. "The two that got away are part of it. The front-runners. City has less than a day probably," she added. Kim looked serious and glanced over at her father.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well… the next step is to go to the guards," Columbus shrugged.

"Next step is to get out of town," Phoenix said sounding funny because he was holding his nose still.

"Where are you staying?" Kim asked.

"In our cars," Tallahassee grumbled. Denver's eyes lit up and he elbowed Chicago. She looked at him and he grinned. Chicago looked back at Kim just in time to see her cross her arms.

"Well… my house is big enough if you'd like to stay the night… you know, clean your friend up," she said looking at Phoenix.

"I'm fine," he said despite the fact he looked like shit.

"You look like shit brother," Tallahassee said taking Phoenix and helping him up. The cowboy wasn't afraid of the truth. Denver was just about to discreetly break Chicago's ribs until finally she grabbed his arm and laced her fingers through his. With her other hand he held his wrist.

Chicago couldn't help but derive some pleasure from the startled look that Kim gave. "Let me get my coat and you can follow me," she said before walking away. Tallahassee and Columbus followed after her practically dragging Phoenix along. Chicago looked at Denver.

"What is up with you?" she smiled.

"I knew! I knew she was going to let us spend the night," he said.

"And how did you know that?" Chicago asked as they leisurely walked after the others.

"Because she's exactly like her mother," he said.

"She would have taken us in?" Chicago asked.

"In a heartbeat, that's how I met her. I fumbled the game winning catch and was beat to a bloody pulp under the bleachers. She was captain of the cheerleaders, I was a substitute that was covering for the injured star player. She asked me if I was okay and it was love," he said.

"Awwww, that's so sweet," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gonna let me in the house though… She hates me," he added.

"But did you see that look she gave me when I grabbed you?" Chicago smiled.

"No," he replied.

"She's jealous," Chicago said. Denver looked at Chicago. "Hate insinuates that there is something undeniable to dislike about the hated," Chicago said before detaching herself from him and following the others out.


	99. Chapter 99: Nectar of the Gods

**Short Chapter here :)**

**A note: Memphis would be played by Chris Pine and Salem would be played by Brandon T. Jackson**

**Just think of Pine in his Captain Kirk role (I was nervous that it would bomb, yes I'm a Trekkie, but the movie was actually very good.) and you'll see what I'm thinking.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Wichita was asleep with Nana in her arms. Little Rock smirked because her sister had been so set on staying awake and now she was starting to snore. Little Rock slipped down the isle and out the door taking a flashlight with her. She didn't like it in the church, it was creepy and the candle shadows didn't help.

She sat down on the stoop outside and sighed. The moon was out and as she admired it a rattle caught her attention. She took the pistol hidden in her jacket and stood up following the sound. Around the corner of the church there were two large dumpsters. The noise was coming from inside, so she waited silently.

Two forms suddenly popped out of the dumpsters and dropped to the ground. They where whispering to one another and Little Rock grinned because they had no clue she was behind them. She cleared her throat and they both jumped spinning around.

She leveled the gun at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ho! Whoa! She got a gun man!" one exclaimed. Both of the figures put their hands up. She turned the flashlight on with her free hand and shined it on them. Two boys. One was white with short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like a mannequin that would have belonged at a Hollister store. The other one was black with cornrows in his hair. He had on a wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Hi there," the Hollister boy said dropping his hands and walking towards Little Rock. She jabbed the gun at him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she said.

"Oh, okay okay," he said putting his hands up and stepping back again.

"I asked you a question," she said glaring at them.

"We were just you know… fishing," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"When you can loot anything you want you see fit to dumpster dive? I don't think so," she said. They looked between each other. "You better come up with something more plausible before I shoot you," she growled.

"Okay okay you got us this is our hang out," the other one said. Little Rock sensed he was telling the truth. She dropped the gun a little.

"Get out of here," she said sharply.

"You can't just tell us what to do," Hollister boy replied.

"Wanna bet?" she asked. "I'm the one holding the gun," she added. He eyes the weapon carefully.

"This is true," he nodded. "So what's your name?" he asked attempting to be friendly.

"Little Rock," she replied keeping her glare fixated. Both of them snickered.

"What kind of a name is that?" he asked.

"We don't use names, we use our home towns," she snapped. He gave a crooked smile that's he just wanted to smack off his face.

"I guess I'm Memphis then," he replied. She looked at the other one.

"Salem. Pleased to meet you," the other guy said lowering his hands slowly.

"Well, Salem, Memphis, you should get out of here before my family comes back, you're trespassing," she said.

"This ain't yo church," Salem snapped. He immediately backed down though when she glared at him.

"Back off," Memphis said getting in-between Little Rock and his friend. "Do you want to come in for a drink? We lifted some Mountain Dew earlier," he said holding his palms up. Little Rock gave him a puzzled look. "Or you could sell it. Carry's a nice price on the street," he shrugged.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," she said very clearly as they circled each other.

"Come on," he said smiling good naturedly. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Thirteen," she said lying flawlessly.

"Really? You seem my age, I'm fifteen," he said. "Hey man get a couple cans out," he said to Salem. Little Rock watched cautiously as Salem slipped into the dumpster and reemerged with a couple cans. He tossed one to her and she looked at it cautiously. Memphis opened his and took a drink. "Nectar of the gods right?" he smiled. She didn't have time to respond because all she could focus on was Tallahassee's shadow over Memphis's shoulder.

The man grabbed the boy from behind and put his hunting knife to his neck. Chicago promptly appeared keeping her gun on Salem. "Little Rock what are you doing out here?" she hissed. "You scared everyone to death!"

"I-" Little Rock wasn't given time to answer really.

"You looking for trouble boy? You don't fuck with her!" Tallahassee growled being horribly rough with Memphis.

"Stop it! Wait!" Little Rock exclaimed as Chicago took her by the arm. "They weren't hurting anything! Tallahassee stop it!" she snapped. Tal eased up. "These are my new friends," she said lowering her voice back down. Both of the boys looked freaked, but Chicago and Tallahassee released them, though they kept glaring,

"Come on, we have to go," Chicago said keeping a hold on Little Rocks arm.

"Bye guys…. Thanks for the pop," Little Rock said as she was pulled away. They both nodded as the girls slipped away into the darkness. Tallahassee gave one last very scary glare before repositioning his hat and trailing the girls.

"That was new," Salem sighed.

"She was pretty bad ass with that gun huh?" Memphis said.

"Dude! You just had a gun and a knife on you in the span of two minutes!" Salem exclaimed.


	100. Chapter 100: Silver Star

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story. I know that it is absurdly long at this point, but since it's a fanfiction for my own enjoyment (and yours hopefully) I don't really care. I hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**

**Love Ya'll very much!**

**I only own my plot.  
**

* * *

Chicago followed everyone into the house and locked the door. "Okay, I only get thirty minutes of electricity in the evenings, so, make it count," Kim said. "There is a bathroom back here, and a first aid kit, you can clean up your friend," she added.

"I'm standing right here," Phoenix sighed as he sank down onto the couch and leaned his head back.

"I only have one guest bedroom, but I have plenty of blankets and stuff, so you can all bunk out here in the living room," Kim continued.

"We'll take the bedroom," Columbus said putting his arm around Wichita.

"Okay, get some sleep, tomorrow we'll track down whoever is in charge," Tallahassee sighed removing his hat.

"Come on Phoenix, lets get you fixed up," Chicago said gently making him march to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet and took a rag under the hot water in the sink. She wiped his face clean of the blood that was still smeared all over him.

"I can't believe that just happened," he sighed. She frowned.

"You might have a concussion," she said.

"I can't believe… that just happened," he repeated.

"It wasn't your fault," Chicago sighed dabbing some peroxide on his cuts.

"No, I went in to save her and instead she had to hand herself over because if me," he said shaking his head. She took his chin gently lifting his head slightly.

"She'll be okay. There was nothing you could do," she said. He took a deep breath. She stopped cleaning him up for a moment as he shook his head looking confused.

"I hit him… with_ everything _I had… the guy was like a freaking terminator," Phoenix said despairingly. "You should have let him kill me," he added.

"She wasn't worth losing you," Chicago said as she put a couple steri-strips on his face. "You're going to be nice and purple tomorrow," she said.

"Purple Latino huh?" he sighed.

"I'll see if I can get you some ice," she said.

"Chicago?" he asked as she closed up the little first aid kit. She looked at him. "I love her, but I love you guys more… if we have to put her down… lets do it," he said. Chicago nodded solemnly.

"I know… we'll just have to see what we can find out tomorrow," she said. He looked at his watch.

"It is tomorrow," he said.

"You know what I mean," she smiled. He rose and followed her back out into the living room where he collapsed on the couch again.

"Dibs," he muttered. Chicago found an ice pack in the fridge and handed it to him. He put it over his face and sighed. Nana promptly crawled up on top of him and sprawled out, resting her head on his chest. He draped one arm over her.

"I summer going to come back?" she asked.

"Why?" he replied peeking out from under the ice.

"I miss her. She was mean, but I liked her," Nana replied. Phoenix let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know Baby Girl, she might. I hope she will… I miss her too," he said petting Nana's dark brown hair.

Chicago and Tallahassee worked to clear enough floor space for everyone to sleep comfortably. Little Rock bypassed the whole mess and curled up in an arm chair. Chicago envied her when she started to snore. Tallahassee was bedded down just as the lights shut off. Chicago froze, not wanting to break her toes as she tried to get to the 'bed.'

"Tal?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied. She used his voice to guide herself to him. She settled down using his arm for a pillow.

"You know what?" she smiled into the darkness.

"What?" he asked sounding sleepy.

"I stole something from the club tonight," she said.

"_Really _what is it?" he asked all of a sudden wide awake. She chuckled.

"I'm going to make you wait to find out," she teased. He groaned and she kissed him. "I love you baby," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. She yawned and was asleep before anything else could happen.

Less than an hour later Chicago woke up to getting kicked as Nana tried to 'tip toe' her way out of the room. "Where you going sweetie?" she asked.

"The bathroom," she replied.

"Okay, just don't flush the toilet," Chicago mumbled as Tallahassee rolled over. She was silent for a moment after Nana left. "Hey Denver, what time is it?" she asked. When there was no answer she sat up. "Denver?" she asked. He was nowhere to be seen. She got up and groped her way through the house.

"Denver?" She whispered loudly. "Denver?" she snapped again. As she wondered into the kitchen she caught the faint glow of red light from outside. She went to the back door and opened the sliding glass panel. "Up kind of late aren't you?" she asked. He sighed looking away from the ocean.

"You too," he replied.

"Yeah, well, insomniacs must stick together," she said. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. He patted the seat beside him on the glider and she sat down.

"It's nice here, I can see why she likes it," Chicago said.

"Yeah," he sighed. She crossed her arms. "So what's the plan now?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Is that what's keeping you up?" she asked.

"Well, we're past the point of no return. We can't leave the city without having to go through Anarchy. We're trapped," he said.

"We're just going to have to negotiate," she said.

"Somehow I doubt that will be effective," he replied.

"With fire, please let me finish my sentences," she joked.

"You think we can outgun them?" he asked,

"No, but I think we can keep them at bay. If we blow the bridge," she said. He sighed shaking his head.

"Can't then we're stuck," he said.

"It's the only way. They'll have to come by boat, and we can shoot 'em out before they ever get close," she reasoned.

"I know, but then you have to deal with supply trade after the fact. If we blow the bridge… quick escape is gone too… I dunno, it's risky," he sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to talk to whoever is in charge and see," she said with a sigh. She leaned over resting her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "You think we can pull this off?" she asked.

"Considering that I have no interest in dying, yes I think we can," he replied. She was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hard to believe it was just a few months back when everything was normal," she said finally. He smiled slightly.

"Well… if we need to justify the whole deal… I guess I'm happy since, I would have never met you if this hadn't happened," he said. She gave a small laugh.

"Is it strange that we're so comfortable right now? Before z-land, I would have never gotten this close… but now… there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't trust you with," she said.

"Crisis brings people together," he said. "It's like the army. Those guys were my brothers, and I trusted them because we were all in the trenches together."

"Is that why?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied. "We kept each other alive," he said. She smiled closing her eyes briefly. "You know, Chicago, I haven't thanked you," he said. She opened her eyes again. The salty air was cold on her skin.

"For what?" she asked.

"You saved me," he said. She sat up giving him a puzzled look. "If it weren't for you I would have ended up at the bottom of a bottle," he said.

"I don't think so, you couldn't have afforded a whole bottle," she smiled. He grinned too.

"Yeah, well… I have a little thank you for ya," he said.

"Please, you don't have to," she said, but he pressed something into her hand.

"I've carried that around for years. I wanted Kim to have it, but in light of recent events… I want you to have it," he said. Chicago looked at the medal in her hand. It was a star attached to a colored ribbon. "It's a silver star medal," he said. Chicago couldn't look away from it.

"Why do you want me to have this," she said.

"Because when I die I want," his voice trailed off "Things like this are heirlooms… but since I don't have a family," he shrugged and she understood perfectly.

"Thank you," she said before hugging him. "You'll have to tell me how you got it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but not tonight. You should go back to bed," he said. She smirked.

"Yes sir," she said before saluting him and going back in the house.


	101. Chapter 101: Military Twinkies

**I bet I came up with a pairing no one has tried before here LOL **

**I haven't slept well lately and I have been eating too much sugar *insert crazy laugh***

**A note: Lieutenant Fynn Shaffer would be played by George Clooney :) (I don't need to say anything here because his awesomeness speaks for itself)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**You know what I own.  
**

* * *

When Chicago woke up the next morning Denver and Phoenix were already up and around. She sat up and Tallahassee rolled over mumbling something about having a dollar with her name on it. "Do we even know where we're going?" she asked choosing not to kick him.

"Not really," Denver sighed.

"I bet I know who can help though," Phoenix said. Indeed he did look bad. His eyes and nose were puffy and slightly discolored. Denver frantically tried to stop him as he marched down the hall and beat on Kim's door. "Jersey, we need your help," he said as she groggily opened up the door.

"What? Who's Jersey?" she grumbled.

"You're Jersey. Do you know where military headquarters are?" he asked. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then glared at Denver. He gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and she sighed.

"Wait just a minute, I know where you can go," she said before shutting the door in their face.

"Okay, me Denver and Tallahassee will go and talk to these guys. Phoenix and Columbus, I want you to go and have a look around, see if you can figure our how their going to hit us. Wichita, if you wouldn't mind, can you look after the girls?" Chicago sighed as she laced up her shoes.

"Why do I get stuck on scouting?" Phoenix complained.

"You wanna trade for babysitting?" Wichita replied.

"Hey, I resent that," Little Rock chimed in.

"You're on scouting because I trust your experience and reasoning," Chicago replied. Phoenix sighed, but said no more. "And I think that negotiation with the military will take a calmer tact than you are willing to offer," she added.

"So why are you taking Tallahassee?" Columbus laughed.

"That a sixty percent offense there," Tallahassee said before punching the younger man in the shoulder.

"I'm taking him because if we need to put a gun to someone's head to get them to see the light, he's a good one to have around," she said.

"So am I," Phoenix grumbled.

"Last time we let you try it though you got the shit kicked out of you," Tallahassee laughed. Phoenix was not amused.

"Are you cave-people ready yet?" Kim asked from the foyer. She looked like she had had her hair and make-up done by a professional. "Next time you raid the fridge clean up your mess," she said with venom in her voice.

"Seriously guys. Just go and get the job done. I wanna get it over with. We get Anarchy beat, the city safe, and we go," Chicago said before standing up and leaving.

"Who made you chief in charge?" Phoenix snapped. Chicago turned on him.

"Because I didn't hear anyone arguing it," she growled. It seemed like everyone in the room shrank a little at her fury. "Do you think you could do a better job?" she asked. He glared at her.

"No," he said at last.

"No what?" she replied.

"No, I could not do any better running this crew," he said. She kept a hard stare on him.

"I'm willing to listen to anything anyone has to say, but when the time comes I'm going to make the calls, not because I want to be in charge, but because I don't trust anyone else to make decisions regarding the safety of this family," she said then turned and briskly walked away. Tallahassee patted Phoenix on the shoulder.

"Submit man, it's just better that way," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking to get laid by her, so I don't care if I'm on her good side," Phoenix grumbled. Tallahassee just smirked.

"Okay, you're funeral Amigo," he said before following Chicago and Denver.

***

"Okay, now, please, please, please," Kim said stopping the car. "Just try not to freak everyone out."

"Jersey relax, we're professionals," Tallahassee said popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Stop using that stupid code name, I'm not using your cities," she snapped. "And you're not professionals. You're a redneck with a gun, he's a drunk without a bottle, and I'm still not sure who you are," Kim sighed as she put on lipstick in the mirror.

"I'm the one that's going to kick your ass unless you lose the attitude," Chicago said coldly. The girls locked eyes and there was a moment that if looks could kill they both would have been dead.

"Lets go," Kim said opening the door and leading up to the way to the house.

"I thought was were going to talk to someone in charge. This looks like a private residence," Chicago said.

"You think that people in charge don't live at private residences?" Kim replied sounding snippy. She opened the screen door and knocked. "Could you all just take a step back?" she asked realizing that the others were crowding her.

"Sorry," Denver said as he stepped back. Chicago and Tallahassee stood back too, but much more slowly than Denver.

The door opened up and a man in a t-shirt and flannel pants opened the door. He smiled upon seeing Kim. "Hey Kim," he said.

"Hi Fynn," Kim smiled. They kissed each other on the cheeks in greeting. He then seemed to notice she wasn't alone. "Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Fynn this is, Chicago, Tallahassee and… Denver," Kim said pausing as if to decide what Denver was to her. "Everyone, this is Lieutenant Shaffer," Kim said. Fynn shook hands with the men and took Chicago's hand kissing it.

"Very pleased to meet all of you," he said. Chicago looked him over. He was in his forties probably, but in good shape. His hair was a color of silver she had never really seen before, somewhere between black and grey. A matching color of stubble was growing on his face giving him a bit a disheveled look. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"They need to talk to you about the security of the camp," Kim said. Fynn's face fell a little and he turned serious.

"Come on in," he said opening the door so everyone could enter. The house was nice, but it was clearly a bachelors pad. "We can uh, yeah, we can sit in at the table," he said moving back to the kitchen.

Chicago Denver and Tallahassee all immediately sat down, ready to work, but Fynn moved over to the refrigerator. "Sorry for the mess… and my appearance," he said as he fished something out. "I'm off duty," he added as he stood up holding a glass root beer bottle.

"And we're really sorry to bother you but this is important," Chicago said.

"Yeah, you're right, so," he sighed, "where's the breech this time?"

"It's not a breech lieutenant, it's an attack," Denver said. Fynn looked between the people at his table and Kim who was getting into one of the cabinets.

"What do you mean? Who would want to occupy the US in the middle of an outbreak?" he asked sitting down the glass.

"No one. These are Americans. They call themselves Anarchy. They just want to destroy the camp for the hell of it," Chicago said.

"Okay, lets say that's true, when are they going to do this? How many of them are there?" he asked.

"We don't know how many, but we know they'll be here by this evening," Chicago said. Fynn gave a disbelieving smile. Kim was pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Kim where did you find them?" he asked.

"They found me actually," she replied. He looked back at the people at his table.

"Look, I'd love to believe you, well actually I wouldn't because that means trouble, but uh- what proof have you got?" he asked. Denver looked at Kim who gave an 'I told you so' look.

"I'm sure if you went over to the mainland you'd find them," Denver said.

"Okay, and what do you propose we do?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Prepare to defend the city," Chicago said as if it should be obvious.

"We already have guards on patrol twenty-four seven," he replied.

"I mean get everyman you have lined up and ready to go. Get whatever fire power you have and be ready to use it… maybe even evacuate the city," Chicago sighed. Fynn burst out laughing.

"Evacuate? Where?" he snorted.

"I'm telling you, every man capable of handling a gun needs to be ready to fight, these people are ruthless," Chicago said seriously, Fynn regained a composed face. He paced a few steps looking contemplative. Chicago stood up. "Sir, I'm asking you to at least consider what we are saying."

"I am… and I'm trying to think of something you stand to gain by telling me to arm all of my men… and I can't think of anything," he said.

"Exactly," she nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, it bears cause for further investigation," he said. "I'll go get changed and we'll take it to the base. Help yourselves to anything you like, Kim knows where everything is," Fynn added before disappearing down the hall.

"Kim, you know this guy very well?" Denver asked.

"Well," she drew the word out.

-FLASHBACK-

"Whoa… damn Kim… what a work out," Fynn panted as he relaxed into the pillows. She flipped her hair out of her face.

"Too much for you to handle old man?" she asked playfully. They kissed and he smiled.

"No, but you gave me a run for the money," he chuckled. She settled into the sheets beside him.

"So, what number girlfriend am I?" she asked.

"Right now? Or overall," he replied. She laughed.

"Since I know you can't remember overall I'll settled for right now," she said.

"Well lets see there is Candy and Crystal and Ginger, and Missy," he began. She laughed and they kissed again. "I've had my share of girlfriends Kim, but I generally take them one at a time," he said. "What about you?"

"Don't worry Fynn you don't need to leave money on the dresser, I'm a stripper not a prostitute," Kim replied.

"Yes, yes you are. You are a very hot," he kissed her neck, "hot," he started to move down her neck, "hot, stripper."

"So much for military honor," she laughed as he kept going down.

-PRESENT-

"Not really," Kim shook her head. "We bumped into each other a couple times."

"I know that this is a pointless thing to ask, but does G.I. Joe have any Twinkies?" Tallahassee asked. Kim looked at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Do not answer that, I don't think eating another mans Twinkies is a good way to start a working relationship," Chicago said resting her head in her hands.

"Twinkies are in the top left cabinet, help yourself," Fynn said entering the room again. He was dressed in his military outfit. Chicago rolled her eyes as Tallahassee reverted into a five year old and began eating. Fynn was polite, but gave a couple looks to Kim and Chicago as of to as 'Really?'


	102. Chapter 102: Serious Trouble

**Colonel Kerch would be played by Brad Pitt**

Please enjoy

* * *

Kim got in the Jeep with Fynn and let the others follow in the car. "How did you meet these people?" he asked.

"I ran into them at the club," she lied.

"And?" he drew the word out reading her lie flawlessly.

"Well… Denver is my father," she said. Fynn was mid drink and spewed the root beer all over the windshield.

"He's your dad?" he exclaimed.

"I said he was my father, not my dad, there's a distinction," she said as she started to clean up the mess with a shirt she found on the floor.

"How do you figure?" he replied.

"A father fucks a girl and brings you into the world, a Dad takes care of you after that," she replied.

"Okay," he replied contemplating how angry she seemed. Not wanting to fan the fires he dropped the topic completely. "Levi won't be happy about this," he sighed.

"I'm sure," she replied. "Who is… what a stupid thing to say Fynn," she sighed.

"I hate it when you get like this," he replied.

"Oh bullshit, when I get bitchy you just leave, that's why we workout so well, we're always just a booty call away," she replied.

"Yeah, well like you just said, you only come around when you feel like it. You're essentially a goddamn cat," he shot back.

"No, you're more than ten years older than me, so I'm technically a kitten," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"So, how would your father feel about that?" Fynn asked sounding amused.

"Don't turn your back to him he might kill you," she winked. "But he's not going to find out," she added.

***

Chicago was surprised when they left the road and pulled into a little parking lot by the beach. They got out and Fynn stretched putting his sunglasses Kim waited in the car, not surprisingly. Chicago cocked her head as she listened to chants and a whistle. Down the beach a-ways she could see training.

"I'm gonna have you talk to Colonel Kerch, he's the one running the show," Fynn said as they walked down the sandy beach. Fynn motioned for them to wait as he approached a younger man. After a moment of whispering the Colonel blew his whistle twice and some very tired looking men fell in around him.

"I need two soldiers," he said loudly. All of the men stepped forward and he grinned. "You and you," he said picking out two. "The rest of you, how many feet are in a mile?" he called out.

"Five thousand two hundred and eighty feet Sir!" the men shouted back in unison.

"Good, now you take that number and multiply it by five, and you RUN every foot of it!" he shouted. The weary boys saluted.

"Yes Sir!" they replied together before running off down the beach. There was another moment of orders from the colonel to his chosen two before they too ran off. He and Fynn both returned to Chicago and the boys.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Kerch," he said offering his hand to them. After a firm shake with each member of the party he and Fynn both fell into an 'at attention' stance. Chicago looked them both over again. Fynn was older than Kerch. Kerch was muscular and tall with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was clean-shaven unlike Fynn, but they both mirrored each other perfectly. "So, my boys are going to go check out the other shore, see if you are on to something," he said. "In the mean time, I'd like it if you all accompany us back to base," he added. Chicago could tell it was an order, not an invitation. She and the boys followed without any complaint.

***

Wichita sighed. She had been watching the girl run around on the beach all morning. They looked so happy. She would give anything to keep them like that, but she knew all too soon their giggles would turn to screams.

Around noon Wichita took them to the food tents and then they ate their rations in the shade of an old beach house. Wichita kept track of the time by the second. She knew that come nightfall, they would be at war. When she looked over and saw the girls disappearing around the corner she jumped up and gave chase.

"Nana, Little Rock," she called going after them. They were both running towards the pavement basketball courts. Wichita looked around and seeing no danger slowed. The breeze was gentle and all the people around her were clueless to the mortal danger they were in.

The girls came up to the chain link fence and pushed their way to the front. "Two on two," Nana said watching the games.

"Do you know how it works?" Little Rock asked. Nana laughed.

"Of course I know how to play basketball.

***

"Well, that doesn't look good," Columbus murmured. He was watching the opposite beach through his binoculars. Phoenix sighed.

"Can't even count them all," he murmured.

"What now?" the younger man asked. Phoenix peeled off a band-aid that Nana had 'doctored' his face with. She hadn't even gotten close to the cut, but it was the thought that counts.

"We go tell the others… unless you want to march over there now," Phoenix smiled.

***

Phoenix leisurely wondered towards Wichita who was sitting on the bleachers watching a basketball game. "Hey, where's the kids?" he asked sitting down beside her. Wichita pointed to the court. He looked down in time to see Little Rock steal the ball from a boy and pass it to Nana, who jetted down the court. She dribbled like a seven year old, but her speed forgave that.

"Whoa…" he murmured.

"They have been kicking ass and taking name," Wichita said. Nana shot the ball, once again looking like a seven year old and scored.

"Yah! That a girl Baby!" Phoenix cheered.

"So where's Columbus?" Wichita asked.

"He took the car and went to go report… the other beach is swarming. We better think of something pretty genius or we're screwed," Phoenix replied not tearing his eyes from the game.

"We'll think of something… the others won't let us lose this," Wichita replied.

Soon no one would play Nana and Little Rock, until Memphis and Salem showed up. They stepped out onto the court and Little Rock froze.

"Hey sweetheart," Memphis said with his normal grin. Salem looked like he suspected Little Rock of carrying a gun, which she was, and shooting them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanna play," he replied. She bounce passed the ball to him hard and it almost smacked him in the face.

"You wanna play?" she repeated. He bounced it back.

"Yeah, but I won't go easy because you're girls," he replied.

"Bring it," Little Rock replied.

**

"Wow…. That was a rough hit," Phoenix murmured holding himself. Little Rock had just stunted Memphis's manhood during a rebound. Whether it was intentional or not he wasn't sure.

"I tought her that," Wichita replied. The girls were stomping the boys. After Nana tripped Salem and scored another point Little Rock stopped.

"Ready to give?" she asked.

"You have my formal surrender," he panted. The crowd of spectators cheered. Phoenix went down and pushed his way to Nana.

"That was great sweetheart," he said picking her up. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Cousin Peter," she replied.

"Yeah? We'll you're really good. How about some ice cream to celebrate?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

**

Chicago Denver and Tallahassee followed Colonel Kerch along towards a very large beach house. Men in camo were everywhere and as they approached the door the sentries saluted. Kerch Saluted back. Inside the door Fynn reached up and grabbed Chicago's gun.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to relinquish your arms here at the door," he said with a smile. "Considering you have them illegally," he added as he took her back up. She held out her arms deciding not to resist as he frisked her.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I'm trained to know when someone is packing.," he said then pulled a knife out of her boot. "and I've had my practice," he said as he found another knife tucked away in her other boot. "I'm damn near a metal detector by now," he smiled tossing her things into a box. A couple of other soldiers started to frisk Tal and Denver, confiscating their weight in concealed weapons. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Fynn whispered as he looked at the Silver Star medal that was pinned on the inside of her jacket. After the task was done, and after a couple very unhappy looks from Tallahassee they were talked back to a room that would have been a dining room, but looked like a conference room.

Kerch was sitting at the head of the table. "Please, have a seat," he said. The three of them sat down. "So, what kind of ties do you have to the terrorist group?" he asked.

"One of our friends was a member… then she joined us," Chicago replied.

"Yeah, then she took off again," Tallahassee grumbled.

"She is they're general so to speak, and refuses to call it off," Chicago sighed. Kerch nodded listening intently.

"Did you try to use force?" he asked.

"Yes, but it didn't persuade her," Denver replied.

"Well obviously we didn't use enough force," Tallahassee added. Fynn snorted in the background. Kerch was still unmoved.

"So, what exactly is their intent?" he asked.

"To Rape murder and steal whatever and whoever they want," Chicago replied coldly. The doors behind they then opened and Columbus along with the two scouts came in.

"We are in serious trouble," he said.


	103. Chapter 103: Phase One

**Song: **

**'They' by Jem (I think this represents Summer perfectly)**

**Also, ** Nurserygirl, has made some awesome pics for the OCs Ya'll should have a look when you can.

http://i5. photo bucket . com /

http://i5. photo bucket . com

http://i5. photo bucket .com

http://i5. photo bucket . com

http://i5./albums photo bucket. com

http://i5. photo bucket .com

http://i5. photo bucket . com

http://i5. photo bucket .com

http://i5. photo bucket .com

bucket .

http://i5. photo bucket .

**Please review and give nursery girl (and me) some feedback** :)

* * *

In four short hours, things had been thrown together. In four short hours the board had been set on the defending sides team. The men had been made ready and the blockades were in place. The city was on high alert.

Kim had been left at the base with the kids, while Chicago and the others accompanied Colonel Levi Kerch and Lt. Shaffer. They'd also been introduced to Sergeant Major Zander Roth, the right hand man to Fynn, just as Fynn was Kerch.

Roth was a broad man, built much like Tallahassee. He had blue eyes and blond hair cut short. Probably was in his late thirties or early forties. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he commanded everyone's respect and attention save for his superiors. The privates trembled when he walked by.

As the sun started to get low everyone was sent to their positions. Fynn was on a boat somewhere, overseeing that the charges were placed properly on the bridge. After a heated debate they had decided blowing the thing was the only way to go.

Roth obediently stood behind Kerch, while Chicago and her friends waited silently. It was the calm before a storm.

**

"It's time," Maximus said. Summer rolled over holding the covers to her chest. She sighed. They had slept in the back of his truck and it was so silent she felt like there was nothing outside of the vehicle. The rest of the 'army' was outside of her little world though, waiting.

"Okay," she said. She looked out the window. The sun would be setting soon. Maximus wanted to hit the bridge just as the sun was going down. He wanted to start the fight during magic hour.

"We need to get everyone ready," he said. She sat up and put her bra on.

"Rock will head the water force, you and I can take everyone else across the bridge," she murmured. He grabbed her and kissed her neck roughly.

"Whatever you want," he growled then he left. She sighed and leaned back against the door. Lighting a cigarette she put a hand to her head. Phoenix kept popping into her head. Chicago and the others should have shot Maximus, even if it meant her death as well. Thing would probably be better anyway.

***

Chicago and the crew were standing at the edge of the bridge where Levi and his men had formed a barricade of trucks and such. They all looked across the bridge, each one envisioning the oncoming attack.

"Are we set?" Levi asked.

"All the charges are in position," Fynn replied over the radio.

"Good," Levi sighed. "And the men?"

"In position as well," Zander sighed.

"When they start across the bridge I'm going to go out there," Chicago said. "No doubt that Summers going to be leading the charge."

"Too dangerous," Tallahassee said.

"Just relax," Chicago said.

"This is NOT the time to be saying relax," Columbus muttered as he paced. Chicago smirked. He looked like he was about to die. Wichita and Denver seemed incredibly calm. Phoenix and Tallahassee just seemed eager.

"So, they're going to come at sunset no doubt," Levi smiled.

"How classic," Zander muttered.

***

The advance had started and Summer was in the first truck. Her stomach was in knots as they approached the bridge. Maximus was grinning. Once they were on the bridge they could see the forces waiting on the other end. "Oh, this is going to be fun," he murmured.

Summer saw Chicago walk out from the barricade into the open and stand in the middle of the road. "Stop the car, I'll walk it from here," Summer said. He stopped the car and she got out.

"Summer!" Chicago called. Summer walked forward leisurely wearing her mask of apathy.

"Chicago I warned you not to get the 'army' involved," Summer sighed. Chicago didn't budge. "You realized you killed everyone by not leaving when I gave you the chance?" She added.

"Summer, I'm going to give you one more chance. Call. It. Off," Chicago growled. Summer laughed.

"You think I could actually just turn around and send all these people home?" she replied.

"All I ask is that you try," Chicago replied.

"How motherly," Summer smiled sarcastically then went serious again. "Unless you want me to shoot you on the spot, walk away," she said. Chicago didn't budge. Summer pulled out her gun and aimed it at Chicago.

Tallahassee jumped to his feet. "Shit!" he hissed both Phoenix and Denver grabbed him.

"No! No! Let her do this!" Denver said. Tallahassee stopped struggling. "Let's just see where she goes with this," he said as a still returned to the field. Tallahassee was like a dog on point, every muscle poised to spring.

"Colonel, if that girl shoots she better be dead before I have time to hope this barrier," Tallahassee whispered.

"Snipers be advised, the female brunette with the gun is priority, do not shoot until shots are fired," Levi whispered into the radio.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me whats going on?" Fynn asked.

"We got ourselves a Mexican stand-off, just sit tight… you seeing any movement?" Levi replied.

"Oh, we got movement," Fynn said watching the far shore through binoculars. The other docks were full of Anarchy. "You better hurry up," he added.

"Summer! I'm telling you, just call it off," Chicago demanded.

"Sorry, I'll make it fast," Summer said. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Do it! Do it now!" Chicago and Tallahassee's call went out in unison. Levi gave the signal and the charges were detonated. Summer was knocked off balance by the massive shock wave sent off. Both she and Chicago promptly fell over when the pavement cracked beneath them.

Time had slowed and for a brief moment their eyes locked. In the fraction of a second, an entire exchange took place.

'I'm sorry,' Summer said.

'I'm sorry too,' Chicago replied.

'But it has to be this way. I'm going to fight, so you better be ready,' Summer said.

'Don't worry, I am. Summer I aim kill you,' Chicago said.

'And I aim to kill you. I won't hold back,' Summer seemed to snarl.

'I'm not holding back either,' Chicago replied.

'This is the start of a battle,' Summer said.

'This is the start of war,' Chicago replied.

The pavement lurched as the bridge started to crumble and they broke the glare. Both of them scrambled back to their sides. "Back it up! Back it up!" Summer screamed waving her troops back.

"She's not going to make it," Tallahassee murmured. The bridge collapsed from the middle out as the cracks grew and the chunks fell down into the water. Tallahassee was on his feet.

Chicago jumped a giant crack and scrambled towards safety. The piece that she was on though fell and she leapt. "Fuck!" she snapped as she didn't make it and was left dangling off the edge. Tallahassee grabbed her hand and started to pull her up.

"You're such a pain," he joked.

"Thank you," she panted.

"Get off there!" Phoenix called. Tallahassee and Chicago didn't have a chance and they plunged down with the rubble.

"Shit!" Columbus exclaimed.

"All boats be advised we have two people in the water," Levi said. "I repeat, Chicago and Tallahassee are in the water."

"In the water?" Fynn snapped. Over the radio they could hear the rev of a boat engine.

Chicago bobbed back up above the water. She was silently thanking god she hadn't been crushed by falling rubble, but verbally cursing him for making the water cold and absurdly rough from the debris. "Tal?" she screamed over the noise before she bobbed back under. "Tallahassee!" she screamed again when she came back up.

Fynn couldn't spot anyone for the massive churning of the water. He went slowly as he approached where Chicago ant Tallahassee surly had to be. "Chicago! Tallahassee!" he called.

"Fynn?" she asked as she thought she heard his voice on the wind. "I'm here!" she screamed as loud as she could and threw her hand into the air. "I'm here!" she screamed working so hard to stay above water.

Fynn's head snapped around and he caught a little glimpse of her before a wave washed over her. He managed to get the boat close enough and grabbed her up out of the water. "You okay? You alright?" he asked as she panted.

"I can't find Tal," she said on the brink of tears before she looked back out at the water.

"Fynn what's our status?" Levi asked.

"I have Chicago in the boat," Fynn replied as he twisted the wheel so that they could look for Tallahassee.

***

"What now?" one of the men asked as Summer stalked through the convoy.

"Summer," Maximus snapped.

"Get all of your fucking asses down to the boats! Next person I see not doing anything gets it!" she snapped.

"You know we don't have enough boats," Maximus replied calmly.

"Goddamn it! You gotta be five finger fucking me!" she hissed.

"We could use a casino boat," some wise ass in the crowd laughed. Summer pulled out her gun and blew him away.

"If I don't see you getting on a boat or trying to do so, God help you, you will be shot," she said loudly enough everyone could hear.

***

"Tallahassee!" Chicago screamed. The water was starting to quiet relatively.

"We need to go back in," Fynn said softly as he tried to wrap a blanket around her. Chicago whirled glaring at him.

"We CANNOT leave him out here," she said. Fynn didn't want to be the one to speak the possibility that Tallahassee was gone.

"Uh- Be advised, we are still attempting to recover Tallahassee," Fynn said into the radio.

***

"I'm going down there," Columbus said finally.

"I'll go with him," Wichita said. Denver and Phoenix stayed behind. They went down to the docks promptly.

***

"Tallahassee!" Chicago was starting to lose her voice she'd screamed his name over and over again. Fynn shut the motor off.

"Chicago," he said. She was crying. "Chicago we need to go in… get you dried off… I can't dock this thing in the dark," he said. She was sobbing now.

"Tal!" she rasped one last time. Fynn took her shoulder gently trying to seat her, but instead she turned and buried her face in him. He held her as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," he said comforting her. Chicago sniffled and collected herself.

"Okay, lets go," she breathed. Fynn solemnly started the boat and took them in.

***

The kids were waiting on the dock as they pulled up. "Did you find him?" Columbus asked helping grab the boat and pull it to the dock. Chicago stepped out wringing her hair.

"Tallahassee's off the grid… Where's Denver and Phoenix?" she asked. Columbus was too heartbroken to reply.

"They're up with Levi," Wichita replied knowing the best thing she could do was keep going for Chicago.

"Lets get to it," Chicago sighed. Fynn stepped out of the boat and ran his hand through his hair. Chicago was already off the dock and he looked at Columbus.

"Sorry about your friend," he said. Columbus just nodded. He looked out at the water. The Cowboy was too immovable to be gone so fast.

**

"Phase two! Phase two! Let go! Go! Go!" Roth snapped at his men as they scurried to assume their positions at the docks and beach.

"Rember, we're going to be spread thin! No one gets past the line!" Kerch shouted.


	104. Chapter 104: Aim for the Heads

Chicago jumped in a jeep and changed her clothes quickly, adding a flak jacket to her attire. When she was done she sat for a moment trying to collect herself. Tallahassee was gone and she knew she had to accept it, but she couldn't. For a moment she sat in the drivers seat and tried to stop the tears that kept running down her face.

Denver was, of course, the one to slipped into the passenger seat. "Chicago, I'm sorry," he started. She wouldn't look at him. She just looked at the emblem on the middle of the steering wheel. "I don't think you should be out here and Colum-" she wasn't going to listen to his shit. She got out of the car and started to walk away. "Chicago!" he called making her stop as he got out and rounded the front of the car. "Chicago, _I am _sorry, but we _can't _have you fight like this," he said. She looked back glaring at him.

"You think I'm useless?" she asked. "You think because I just lost the man I love I'm any less fit to help? Denver! I want to char the earth and kill those fuckers so I am more than fit to fight," she growled keeping her voice low and snappy. He sighed.

"I know… and that's why you shouldn't be here. Chicago we can't afford for you to be a lose cannon here," he said. She took a couple steps back getting in his face. "We're all hurting… but you-" he started but she grabbed him and slammed him back against the car.

"Why didn't you grab him!" she shouted. "Why? I was fine! He came to save me! Why didn't you stop him!" she screamed.

"Chicago! Chicago!" Denver snapped until she shut up and listened to him, still clinging tight to his jacket. "Go ahead… if hitting me right now will make you feel better then you go ahead and you do it. If I need to be the face of the enemy fine… but nothing is going to bring Tal back," he said lowering his voice. Her face softened and she released him. Chicago couldn't believe Denver had actually said that to her. She walked away without anything else being said.

**

Summer looked despondently out at the water. "We have to wait for it to get dark," one of the men said.

"And give them time to set up? That's a real good idea," she snarled.

"We can't take the boats across here… they'll blow us right out of the water," Maximus sighed. Summer lit a cigarette.

"We're going to wait until it gets dark, then all of you are going to follow me, because I have a plan," she said blowing smoke up into the air. "We're going to step aside and let nature take it's course," she sighed.

**

Kim sifted through the cans in her cabinet. She threw them around restlessly and finally sighed bowing her head and stopping the search. "What are you acting all stressed about? You haven't got a horse in this race," Little rock said coming in from the living room.

About an hour after they had been left at the base they'd went back to Kim's beach house. The empty compound had been too much to handle.

"I have just as much in it as you," Kim replied. "I don't want to die."

"Of course that's all you think about," Little Rock rolled her eyes before hopping up onto the cabinet to sit. "My whole family is out there… since you've made it clear that you don't think much of Denver… I think I have one on you," Little Rock rested her head to one side.

"Yeah, well," Kim returned to the search of the cabinet, "my friends are out there too." She didn't want to tip her hand too much about Fynn.

"You still haven't got anything one me," Little Rock shrugged. Kim rolled her eyes and took out two cans.

"Soup or Spaghettios?" she asked in a deadpan.

"Soup," Little Rock replied without hesitation.

"What makes you so wise that you can lecture me anyway?" Kim sighed as she opened the can and put the contents in a bowl.

"You're the reason I'm here," she said. Kim looked back as she walked to the microwave. Little Rock kept a glare steady. "If it weren't for you, me and _my_ family wouldn't be here… but Denver came looking for you, and he stayed…for _you._ No matter how much he denies it," Little Rock said. Kim put the bowl in the microwave. "And Chicago wouldn't have come to help him… we'd all be safe hundreds of miles away… but we came here… for _you_."

"You're what? Twelve?" Kim asked. "Why are you bent on telling me this?"

"Actually I'm almost thirteen," Little Rock snapped.

"Oh, that makes it okay then," Kim quipped.

"I'm telling you this because _if_ we die, death would be to quick for you," Little Rock said hopping off of the counter. Kim was taken aback by the acidity in the girls voice.

"You don't act like a thirteen year old," she said dumbly.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of baggage that got me here," little rock replied. The microwave dinged and Kim pulled the soup out.

"Here," she said. Little Rock took it.

"Nana!" she shouted. The younger girl came from the living room. "Here you go," Little Rock handed the soup over.

"I thought that was for you," Kim said.

"No, Nana is hungry," Little Rock replied.

"Then why didn't she ask me?" Kim replied.

"She only talks to people she likes, and she doesn't like you," Little Rock replied as she went with Nana back to the living room. Kim leaned on the counter. She didn't like being smacked around by a thirteen year old.

**

"Where's Chicago?" Phoenix asked as Denver walked up behind him.

"I have no idea, the main thing is that she isn't here," Denver said.

"You benched her?" he asked.

"I made her so mad at me she doesn't want to be around me," he replied.

"And that helps us how?" Phoenix replied.

"Fighting when you're mad makes you sloppy… fighting when you're upset makes you blind… we already lost Tal, lets not lose her too." he sighed. Fynn stood from where he had been leaning against a jeep.

"Where did you send her?" he asked.

"I didn't, she took off," Denver replied.

"Someone should go find her then, we don't need her getting into trouble," he said.

"Columbus, would you find Chicago?" Phoenix said getting on a radio.

"Where did she go?" Columbus replied.

"If we knew that we wouldn't need you to find her," Phoenix replied. There was a pause.

"I'll go find her," Columbus muttered sounding flustered.

**

Chicago was on the far beach, away from all the carnage that was about to take place. Halfway through a beer she heard shuffling and was alerted to something else on the beach. She pulled out her gun. "Who ever is there, better show himself," she growled. No one answered. "I'm serious fucker," she snapped. The shuffled increased and out of the dark a zombie grabbed her. "Shit!" she hissed desperately grabbing the monsters throat as the gun flew from her hand.

She was between a rock and a zombie as they wrestled. For a moment she thought about letting it go, then she remembered that the others still needed her. With her other hands she stretched for the gun. It was classically just out of reach. "Come on," she grunted.

In the darkness a shot rang out and the zombie was blasted off the top of her. "Shit!" she exclaimed and scrambled for the gun when she saw who it was, but a boot heel came across her face too fast for her to stop it.

**

On the opposite beach it was pitch black. The army was in wait for the impending attack and Kerch was starting to get restless. "Something isn't right," he said to Zander, who nodded.

"If they were going to move we would have heard it by now," he said.

"Did anyone find that errant shot?" Levi asked.

"No, probably just someone in the city," Fynn sighed. He paced back and forth. A splash in the water made everyone jump. All the guns were focused out into the darkness on the sound. "No lights!" Fynn hissed to the nervous men. It was too late though because one of the boys had a flashlight flicked on before anyone could stop it.

"Horde!" Phoenix snapped. The light drew the zombies like a moth to a flame. How the undead had gotten across the water was anyone's guess, but plenty were on their way as a barrage of bullets went out to meet them.

"Aim for the heads!" Roth shouted.

**

Columbus didn't think when he arrived at the beach. A figure was over Chicago and he couldn't help but scream when he saw them plug her in the chest. He just pulled the trigger and saw the bodies drop. After he was sure it was clear he sprinted out to Chicago and cradled her in his arms. "Chicago! Chicago!" he whispered frantically. Her mouth was bleeding. "Chicago," he repeated gently tapping her cheek. She came around slowly at first then jolted upright.

"What happened?" she asked looking around. Columbus had never been so relieved.

"Looks like some of Anarchy came around back," he replied. She rubbed her jaw.

"Zombies are on the island," she said. He looked at the corpse. Then they both listened to the fire on the other side. "Come on," she said standing up. "Where's your car?" Columbus pointed and she took the wheel.

**

"Shit!" Fynn snapped as he dropped another zombie. "How many of these things are coming?" he added reloading his gun.

"Just. Keep. Shooting," Zander punctuated each word with a shot. Levi looked around. Denver, Phoenix, and Wichita were holding their own alongside the trained soldiers.

"Can we get some incendiaries in here!" he snapped.

**

Chicago jumped out of the jeep and sprinted towards the fight. She grabbed an AK-47 and shot a couple zombies as she hunted for her friends. "I figured it out!" she called. Kerch didn't pause. "The explosion drew the zombies! They're letting them run us down!" she called. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he snapped over the machine gun fire.

"Anarchy is baiting us! If we don't use the ammunition now, we're dead. If we do use it now, they'll come in after we're tired and hurt and kill us!" she exclaimed. He said something profane, but she couldn't hear it as the grenades stared to go off.

"Lieutenant!" Kerch snapped not blinking as the grenades exploded.

"Yes Sir?" Fynn stopped his fight.

"I want you to prepare evac for the VIPs and then you're going to get Chicago and all her friends on the second chopper. Clear?" he asked.

"Permission to ask why Sir?" Fynn replied.

"Because we're fucked Fynn," Levi replied. Fynn pause.

"Yes Sir!" he replied. "Go get your friends," he said to Chicago who nodded and went for the others.

**

The helicopters were whirring on the baseball field that had been made into a pad and as they arrived nearly everyone realized it wasn't going to carry all of them. "That won't hold all of us," Chicago said to Denver. Her hair was whipped violently around her head.

A bunch of stiffs in suits were being hustled onto the other helicopter. For a moment Chicago wondered who the VIPs were exactly, before her thoughts returned to her own situation.

"I know," he replied. They exchange a grave glance. Fynn helped Kim Wichita and Little Rock into the helicopter. Chicago hung back. Phoenix had definitely noticed too. Columbus was halfway in the chopper by the time he realized something was wrong.

"Come on!" he snapped looking back.

"We're not all gonna fit," Chicago announced officially. Columbus hopped out and ran back to them.

"We'll just have to pack in tight," he said.

"That thing won't fly with all of us," Chicago said over the sound.

"You two go and take Nana, we'll stay behind," Phoenix said in regards to Denver and himself. Chicago shook her head.

"I'm not leaving, I'll stay… I hate heights anyway," she added.

"Lets go!" Fynn called wanting to get the chopper off the ground.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Columbus objected.

"Columbus!" Chicago snapped. "You have to go with the girls," she said. "You have to go with Wichita! You have to go with Little Rock!" Chicago said grabbing Columbus and shoving him towards the chopper. The younger man seemed to understand the order. Chicago looked over at the remaining people.

"I'll stay," Phoenix said despite the fact he was holding Nana. "But Nana needs to go with you," he added. Columbus looked afraid but moved to take the child. "Don't take my daughter unless you mean it," Phoenix growled fiercely. Columbus looked startled but nodded and took Nana.

He took her to the helicopter and strapped her in before buckling himself in. "She can hold one more," Fynn shouted.

"Denver I want you to go with them," Chicago said. He shook his head starting to protest. "I'm not asking now Denver, I'm telling you! Go take care of our family!" Chicago snapped. Denver clenched his jaw.

"Good luck!" he called then went and got onboard the helicopter. Chicago and Phoenix stood back and watched the craft lift their friends away. They watched out the open door of the helicopter solemnly as they shrank. The sound and the wind dissipated and soon all that was left was the sound of the fight on the ground below.

"Well… in the words of Harry Stamper… this was a real good idea," Chicago sighed.

"So what now?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm really wishing we hadn't blown that bridge now," she said.

"Come on, let's go," Fynn said.


	105. Chapter 105: Phase Two

**Okay, the song really has nothing to do with the chapter, except it's what I listen to when I board, so yeah, it means nothing to you guys but everything to me :)**

**Also in advance, I am going on vacation, so from this Friday to next Saturday night I will not be posting (most likely) Sorry, but maybe a break will help keep things fresh.  
**

**Song: **

**'Little Less Conversation' by Elvis Presley (JXL Remix)  
**

* * *

They returned to the fighting just in time to see more bodies dropping. Dearly all of the zombies were dead in the water and beach, but this time it was the army that was falling.

"Return fire! Return Fire!" Kerch roared. Fynn pulled Phoenix and Chicago down. They crawled towards the front

"They're shooting at us now?" Fynn snapped.

"Yeah, got a couple fast runner boats! We're not able to get a bead on 'em," a soldier replied.

"Shit!" Fynn hissed. They all saw as Kerch went down. "Levi!" he shouted. Chicago felt like she'd been transported into a war movie, but there was no heroic glamorous music, and no eye popping effects. Just blood and death and fear. She was unspeakably afraid, but Fynn clearly wasn't.

He jumped up, ran through the crossfire, dodged an IED and grabbed Kerch who was prone on the ground. "Come on brother, we're not going to say goodbye here," he grunted dragging Kerch.

"Leave me! Leave me!" Kerch snapped.

"You still owe me fifty bucks, I am not going to let you die," Fynn replied as he got Kerch under cover. Promptly he started to dig through his eight million pockets for a wrap. "See, that's the secret of eternal life, always owe someone money and you'll never die," Fynn joked. Levi had caught it in the shoulder. "Not so bad," Fynn said as he pressed the gauze against the wound.

"Are the choppers gone?" Kerch asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Chicago and Phoenix are the only ones left," Fynn replied.

"Why?"

"Not enough room," Fynn sighed.

"Sirs," a soldier said dropping down beside them. "They have a big cargo carrier coming," he said. Both Fynn and Kerch popped their heads up long enough to see the lights.

"Damn it!" Kerch hissed.

"And more of the zombies are coming ashore," the man said.

"Shit!" Fynn snapped.

"I can fix that last one," Chicago said. "Hide your boys at the base of the bridge, I'll do the rest," she said. Kerch nodded and Zander was shouting orders without a moments pause.

Phoenix didn't have time to argue Chicago's half-baked plan as she grabbed a flare and screamed at the top of her lungs waving it above her head. She took off sprinting. The zombies followed like a mob of dogs chasing a steak. She ran right out onto the bridge, and they followed. The soldiers quickly closed off the end of the bridge and created a firing squad. Chicago looked around and sighed when she realized that escape she had hoped for was not available. The prospect of doubling back through the zombies was impossible so she did the only thing she could think to do.

After a deep breath she closed her eyes and jumped. She hated heights but she hated zombies more. She hit the water feet first and bobbed back up as fire started. When the zombies started to crash over the edge as well and fall on top of her though, her brilliant plan hit another hitch. She was now swimming in zombie infested water with no boat and heavy clothes.

There were to many between her and the shore so she turned and started to swim for the opposite side.

**

"Well fuck everything!" Phoenix snapped. "So what now?" he asked.

"We have to stop that cargo boat, if it gets here we're fucked," Kerch said gingerly moving around.

"We don't have enough ammo to stop it," Fynn shook his head. The fighting had gotten slightly quieter as the zombies subsided and Anarchy was back on their side.

"What if we back the stuff on a boat then we blow the boat?" Phoenix asked. There was a pause.

"That might work," Fynn replied.

"That's brilliant, where did you come up with that?" Kerch asked.

"Columbians celebrate Christmas with fireworks. I know how to handle explosives," Phoenix replied.

"Major Roth!" Kerch called. Zander appeared.

"Yes Sir?" he asked.

"Phoenix is going to brief you on the game plan," Kerch replied.

**

Chicago washed ashore more that she did swim. She was exhausted and panting as she lay on the nasty rocky shore. She stood up finally looking around for any immediate danger. There was none that she could see, and she was just about to go when she spotted something that made her heart jump into her throat. Tallahassee's hat was on a rock. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands as she looked around. Up the beach a few yards she saw his jacket she retrieved it as well.

"Tal?" she whispered loudly. There was no reply and she sighed. Leaving his hat and his jacket she vowed to return and collect them later.

Chicago trudged until she found a hiding place where she could watch the activities of Anarchy. The thugs were all loading onto one big boat. Her radio crackle in her pocket and she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked cautiously unable to believe it was still functioning.

"Chicago, thank god you're alive, where are you?" Fynn asked.

"I'm on the shore opposite of you," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I never get through an entire plan without something going wrong, get to the point and tell me what's happening," she snapped.

"We're loading a boat and we're going to blow it up ," he replied.

"And how does blowing one of _our_ boats help exactly?" she asked.

"Trust me," he replied. "Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down at the base of the bridge," she replied.

"Okay, be there in five hopefully," he replied. She made her way back and sure enough he was waiting off shore a bit. She swam out to him and he pulled her into the boat.

"So what is the plan exactly?" she asked.

"We packed a boat full of all out explosives and we're going to park it right next to their cargo boat and we're going to blow it to hell," he said.

"Okay, that makes more sense," she replied as he gunned it. They zipped by the loaded boat and waited a safe distance away. She shivered and Fynn put his jacket around her. "So is Levi okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was just being a baby, he's fine," Fynn replied.

"That was amazing when you went after him," she added. As she got up and started looking through the boat for a better blanket.

"I gotta look after him, we've been friends for a very long time," he sighed. "Levi may be a prodigy, but he's still human," he added.

A burst of gunfire interrupted their conversation and they both looked up in time to see someone run off the bow of the cargo ship and hit the water. Chicago recognized the whoop immediately.

"Tal!" she exclaimed standing up. He was swimming furiously as Anarchy shot at him from the boat.

"Shit!" Fynn exclaimed knowing that Anarchy would see the bomb boat now.

"We gotta go pick him up!" she exclaimed. Fynn fired the engine and they swung around. Chicago pulled Tallahassee into the boat and showered him with kisses as they sped back to safety.

"Hey babe!" he said happy to see her.

"I love you! I love you!" she chanted kissing and fawining over him. "Oh my god! I thought you we're dead," she said happily as she started to cry. They embraced in one big wet mess until more shots rang out. Fynn ducked.

"Goddamn it!" Fynn hissed.

"What?" she asked looking up.

"Malcovich is dead, they just shot him. We have a bomb with no one to trigger it," he replied. She sighed.

"How we gonna get at it? They'll shoot us," Tallahassee panted.

"I have an idea," she said as she stood up and tore one of the seats up. Underneath was a wakeboard and tow-rope. She started to attach the rope.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll swim to the boat, they won't see me because you'll distract them. I'll trigger the bomb, you do a flyby and throw me this rope and the rest is easy," she said. Both the guys looked skeptical.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Fynn asked.

"I'm from Chicago, I grew up by the lakes, and I'm a damn good boarder," she said.

"I don't think," Tallahassee began, but she ignored him.

"That's right you don't think," she said before hopping over the rail leaving the rope in Tallahassee's hand. She took the board with her and started to swim for the bomb boat. Fynn and Tallahassee exchanged glances.

"How do you live with her?" Fynn asked.

"I dunno," Tallahassee replied. Fynn fired up the engine and they zipped around shouting at Anarchy. The distraction worked and Chicago managed to get aboard the little boat. She pushed aside the body of the dead soldier and found the little triggering mechanism under his hand. She flipped all the switches to on and a little timer appeared. Pressing the last button the timer started to count down from one minute.

She quickly took off her shoes and strapped the board onto her feet. Even at risk of being shot she hopped up onto the rail and swung her leg over the side. Tallahassee and Fynn spotted her. "Okay, one shot!" Fynn said Tallahassee nodded as he was poised to toss the rope.

Chicago waited as they circled around. She was waiting to be shot more than she was to be rescued. The boat flew by and Tallahassee made the toss. Chicago snagged it and got her hands in position waiting for the rope to go taught. "Okay okay okay," she chanted. "You can do this," she breathed.

The rope got tight and although her arms were almost jerked off Chicago managed to stay upright. She then got her balance after she was on plain. "Whooooooooooohooooooooooo! Yeah baby!" Tallahassee bellowed as Chicago shredded back and forth.

Chicago laughed as well unable to suppress a huge grin. She had never done a take off that way before. She had never boarded in her clothes and she had never been doing so well with such a bad driver. It was very clear that Fynn had no idea what he was doing.

She went up off a wake and caught some air feeling insanely pleased with herself. The bomb blew and the ensuing explosion freaked the living hell out of her. She caught the edge of the wake and just wasn't able to recover. She wiped out in a most spectacular fashion. "Oop-shit she's down," Tallahassee said calmly when he saw her bob back up. Chicago spit out some water and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Whooohooo!" She said pumping her fist in the air and clinging to her board as she looked back at the flaming wreckage. "YEAAAAHHH!" she shouted unable to believe she had just pulled that off. On the other shoreline she could hear cheering.

**

Summer stared at the blaze unblinkingly. Maximus had his arms crossed beside her. "So, now what's your master plan?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me like you think this is my fault," she growled.

"The Matriarch won't be happy," he said.

"I know!" she snapped and whirled smacking him. "I said we would take this city and we will!" she growled as he rubbed his cheek. "If we can't have it… we'll burn it."

* * *

Also, My apologies to NurseryGirl that I've taken so Long to get the the links to her pics up. She made these for the OCs and I think they are amazing. Please be respectful and drop a review for her (And me ;)

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / w i l l p a x x t o n a s D e n v e r . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / S u m m e r G l a u a s S u m m e r w i t h o u t w o r d s . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / S u m m e r G l a u a s S u m m e r w i t h w o r d s . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / N a n a m i n i p . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / K i r a K n i g h t l y a s K i m . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / J o h n L a s P h e n o i x . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / C h r i s P i n e a s M e m p h i s . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / B r a n d o n T J a c k s o n a s S a l e m . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / G o e r g a e C l o n n y a s L F S . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / W i l l p a t t o n a s D e n v e r 2 . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / P h e n i o x S u m m e r C h a i r . p n g (**THIS ONE IS MANDATORY!)**

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / B r a n d o n T J a c k s o n a s S a l e m - 1 . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / P h e n i o x N a n a e m b r a c e . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / B r a d P i t t a s C o l o n e l K e r c h . p n g

h t t p : / / i 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 1 7 0 / B N N W / J o h n L a s P h e n o i x - 1 . p n g

**OKAY!!! Enjoy, and like I said please review so NurseryGirl can have some feedback on her art, and I wouldn't mind a word or two either ;)**


	106. Chapter 106: Need Does Not Equal Want

**Okay, this possibly is the last chapter until I get back from my vacation on Sunday 3-14-10 (I hope to get some much needed inspiration)  
**

**I'm REALLY sorry if you think it's a cliff hanger, Really I am, I didn't aim for it to be but I ran out of time. *Shrug* Yell at me if you wish I probably deserve it.**

**Once again I will plug the last chapter (chapter 105) where I put up some links to pics that NurseryGirl made for my OCs. I think they're awesome and I would really like it if you guys drop some reviews and give her some feedback on them. (Come on, we all know reviews are like crack, so we totally need to add another junkie to the fan art ranks) It'll take five minutes and it'll make someones day.**

**My second order of business is to let you know that this will be the last chapter with an (minor) OC addition for a while (I think my cast is getting WAY too big). Colonel Donald McCray would be played by (a younger) Michael Douglas. This man is an absolute icon in my eyes. He is an amazing actor in his serious roles, action roles, and he is even amazing at comedy. I'll be upfront too, I think that when he was younger (forever ago sadly) he was damn sexy (It's his voice I think)... Okay, fangirl rant over.**

**Song:**

**'Empire' by Kasabian**

**You know what I do and don't own.  
**

* * *

They hit the beach and were instantly swamped by a mob of soldiers. Chicago was patted on the back so much she though the air would never fill her lungs back up. The crowd parted and Kerch approached them. "Good job," he smiled offering his good hand. Tallahassee and Chicago both gave a firm shake.

"Tallahassee?" Phoenix exclaimed pushing his way through the crowd. "You're alive! Holy shit man! I thought you were a goner!" he exclaimed grabbing Tallahassee and slapping him on the back. Tallahassee grabbed Phoenix in response throwing his arm around the man's shoulders.

"We did it brother!" he cheered then suddenly stopped cold. "Babe, where are the kids?" he asked.

"We put the on a chopper, they're safe," she replied. Tallahassee looked relieved.

**

"Ohio?" Wichita had noticed the increasing fear plastered on Columbus's face.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," he said intently keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He hadn't looked out once since Chicago and Phoenix had shrank from sight. The whole ride had been increasingly awkward and tiresome. The only relief was the sight of Nana wearing big red earmuffs to protect her ears from the sound of the helicopter. They were half as big as she was and she kept bobbing her head from side to side they were so heavy.

Denver and Kim were sitting directly across from each other, making it hard to not look at one another. Denver had committed to reading safety instructions plastered on the wall over and over. They hadn't changed much since his last flight on a chopper. Kim, on the other hand, kept a steady gaze outside. She watched the water as they flew up the coast until at last they started the decent.

Columbus was taking deep breaths as his stomach lurched and they descended. Nana leaned out to look and jerked his sleeve pointing at something, "Uh-huh, that's nice, don't lean like that," he said pulling her back a little. Wichita smiled.

Little Rock had been very quiet. She'd been told why Tal wasn't present at take off. The girl hadn't cried, but she was very close. Her deepest regret was not being there.

The helicopter set down in an open field and everyone unstrapped. Columbus was first off. His instinct was to run from the evil flying machine, but instead he turned back and helped Nana out.

Once they were clear of the blades they realized that nothing was around. It was just a clearing surrounded by trees. Columbus spun around, but the helicopters were already taking off, leaving him, his family, and a bunch of guys in suits standing in the middle of the clearing.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"Maybe someone is coming to pick us up?" Little Rock said. There was a sound in the trees and everyone spun knowing what it was. Columbus grabbed his knife and pushed Nana back against Denver. He started off at a walk, but broke into a sprint when the zombies burst through the tree line. Wichita was right on his heels.

Columbus was scared, but we was not going to risk something happening to his family. Not while he was supposed to be on watch. The first zombie went down, and he kicked the second. The third grabbed him, but he knocked it down. Wichita shot the downed zombies.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed taking a hold of him. He wiped his knife off.

"Do you want me to just sit by while those things eat you?" he replied. She cocked her head.

"No, but still… what's gotten into you?" she replied.

"Tal's gone, Chicago and Phoenix aren't here. It's you me and Denver… we all gotta step up," he replied.

Kim grabbed Denver's arm without thought as she jumped at the sound of motors. Across the clearing four jeeps pulled in. Men in camo got out and marched across. The suits were hustled to the jeeps and whisked away while the soldiers seemed confused by the presence of Columbus and his family.

Utter panic was all Columbus felt when the soldiers started to leave again. "Wait!" he stammered wishing his voice was about a million octaves lower. The soldiers looked back. "We need a ride," he added.

The soldiers didn't really speak as they grabbed Columbus Wichita and the rest, shoving them into the jeeps. It was a rough ride through the woods until huge razor wire fences popped up out of nowhere. "Jesus," Columbus murmured looking at the guard towers.

"Welcome home," Denver sighed. Somehow things like this didn't faze him anymore. Inside after going through several gates, each with more locks, the jeeps stopped and the crew was pushed out.

More panic ensued in Columbus's brain when they were shoved to their knees by the soldiers and guns were raised. "Shit! Whoa! Whoa!" Columbus exclaimed. Nana and Little Rock were pulled away as the adults were ordered to put their hands on the back of their heads. Denver was still unfazed, because he's been here too, though he was working on a plan to get out of the spot anyway. "Colonel Kerch sent us! Kerch sent us! Kerch sent us!" Columbus shouted repeatedly.

Little Rock's stomach dropped as soon as the situation had cropped up, and she stood listening to Nana sniffle and Wichita mouth the words 'run away, go!' over and over. She looked at the nice revolver in the belt of the man next to her. It wouldn't d much against the AK-47s that were pressed against the back of her family's head though, especially not with her trembling hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Every one stand down!" a voice boomed. Columbus looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted a more decorated man walking towards them. "What is happening here?" he asked.

"The second helicopter dropped these people off sir. We have no documentation for them," a soldier explained.

"So you were just going to line them up and shoot them?" the officer asked sounding like a parent talking to a child. The soldier didn't seem to have an answer. "How about we try something new? How about we talk to them like they are human beings and like you have some small measure of intelligence," the officer said before offering his hand to Kim and helping her to her feet. "I'm so sorry about them," he said to the group as they all got to their feet and the guns were lowered.

Nana and Little Rock ran back to the adults. Little Rock stood at Wichita's side and Nana wasn't going to be content until she was in someone's arms, luckily Denver was ready to oblige. "I'm Colonel Donald McCray," the officer said shaking hands with the group. "You'll have to excuse my men, it doesn't take much to get them worked up anymore," he sighed.

He was an older man, and looked tired from his life. His short cut hair was somewhere between blond and grey. His eyes were a shade of blue that looked like a cloud might float right past.

"We understand," Wichita said giving a winning smile as he shook her hand. She figured since the art of manipulation started at the first contact she needed to step up her game, just like Columbus had said.

"So, Kerch sent you did he?" McCray asked.

"Yes. You know what's happening in Jersey?" Columbus asked. The older man looked back at him.

"Bits and pieces, I trust you'll fill me in Mr.?" McCray trailed off as he fished for a name.

"Columbus," Columbus replied. The same look of confusion that the announcement always brought was present on the colonel's face.

"Odd name," he observed.

"Well, we don't use our names anymore, we use our cities," Wichita replied. He nodded then gave Columbus another good look over.

"You know… you look very familiar, have we met before?" McCray asked.

"I don't think so," Columbus replied.

"Uh-huh," the Colonel seemed unconvinced as he gave Columbus one last lingering look before moving on with business. "Well, lets not stand outside all day. We can get you settled in some bunks, and save the questions for dinner tonight?" McCray suggested.

"Thank you sir," Columbus nodded.

**

Chicago and Tallahassee were somewhere changing their clothes and drying out, while Phoenix stayed with Kerch and Shaffer. The three of them were watching the soldiers bag up bodies and the shoreline off somewhat. Anarchy had retreated rather fast after the carrier exploded. Some survivors had struggled their way back to the shoreline, but for the most part who ever was inside burnt up.

He sighed watching the death toll rack up. Each body was frisked and picked clean of anything useful. A box full of grenades showed up on the hood of a jeep and without anything more constructive to do Phoenix volunteered to take the goods back to a storeroom.

He pulled up in front of the building and got out carrying the box with him. Shaffer had given him the key, and when he found the lock open, Phoenix went on alert. Putting the box down he drew his pistol and pushed the door open.

Cautiously, like he'd been trained, he led with his gun, swinging it around in front of himself as he went around corners. The bodies of the guards became visible on the floor. "Anyone there?" he called. There was no answer, but when he inched around the last corner he saw her standing.

Summer had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar so to speak, but the cookies she was stealing were very explosive. She looked at Phoenix sharply. "Hi," she said simply.

"Summer… what are you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked.

"I came by boat, I'm here for these," she replied as she kept picking up the grenades.

"Put them down," he said raising his gun. She didn't look up.

"You didn't shoot me last time, you won't shoot me now," she said.

"You wanna make a bet?" he asked.

"Not really. I want to do my job and go home," she sighed. He lowered his gun, took a few swift steps forward and caught her wrist jerking and making her look at him. She hit him low making him release her.

Phoenix grabbed her waist and twisted trying to wrestle her to the floor. She hit him repeatedly, but since neither of them truly wanted to hurt the other the fight was a bit of a moot point. They grabbled with each other for a few moments until she shoved him back and moved to punch him, but he caught her wrist. She swung with the other and he caught it as well.

"Summer, please," he said softly. In those two words there was more meaning than could have existed in an entire novel and after them there was nothing more that needed said.

"I'm not-" she started to speak but he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him. The kiss broke and she hugged him. His arms went around her waist and she closed her eyes holding onto him. "I'm not sorry," she whispered.

"I know you're not… I still love you," he whispered.

"I'm not what you need," she replied.

"I know, but I still want you," he said kissing her cheek.

"How touching," Maximus's voice was cold and rough from the doorway. Phoenix turned around. The behemoth had a gun in his hand, but he was casually leaning against the doorframe. "That box of grenades outside is nice, just what I needed," he said.

"The deals off Maximus," Summer growled.

"Oh, Summer, Summer, Summer," he smiled shaking his head, "there never was a deal. You're playing the same game that I am and we both know the rules. We're smart and we're ruthless. Smart enough to see through the Matriarch's 'God did this' bullshit, which is exactly that, bullshit, and ruthless enough to profit from it," he said.

"Well, I'm done playing," she snarled.

"You can't just stop in the middle of the game though… you and I both know that she's gonna want blood when we come back without this city," he said.

"But I'm no going back," Summer said evenly.

"Exactly. She'll want someone's head and baby, it isn't going to be me who takes the blame," he said. "You know… last night, when we were fucking, I knew your heart wasn't in it, but I didn't think you'd gone this soft," he added. Summer cringed and Phoenix felt a surge of anger. "I'll shoot your boyfriend first," he said and aimed the gun at Phoenix.

Summer grabbed the gun out of Phoenix's belt, but just wasn't fast enough. Maximus swung the gun around and shot her. "No!" Phoenix roared. Summer dropped the gun and crumpled to one knee. She drew in a shuddering breath clutching the wound in the middle of her stomach. Blood drenched her hand as she looked at it, shocked.

Maximus shot her again in the shoulder sending her to the floor. Phoenix had her in his arms in the blink of an eye. He looked up glaring at Maximus. "Such a shame…" he shrugged before turning and leaving.

Phoenix tried to comfort Summer, looking at her wounds. She drew in a breath shaking from shock already. "You're okay, you're okay, it's going to be alright," he said as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"Phoenix," she choked out his name grabbing his arm.

"Don't talk," he said.

"You have to stop him," she rasped pulling herself up a little. "He's gonna blow the tanks," she said exhibiting tremendous strength.

"What?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"He's going to blow the fuel tanks… we said if we couldn't take the city we'd burn it," she breathed fast.

"Shit," he hissed. "Okay, come on, we gotta go," he said.

"I can't move… Go get him," she said getting weaker by the moment. Phoenix made a split second decision. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her outside.

More trucks were pulling up with supplies and Chicago and Tallahassee were present. Phoenix ran up and gave Summer to Tal. "Here take her!" he said. Tallahassee really didn't have a choice. "Chicago come on! Tallahassee don't you dare leave her alone!" He shouted as he sprinted of. Chicago shrugged and gave chase.

Phoenix was running as hard as he could. The fuel tanks were near the rations tents and as he arrived he whipped out his gun and ran up. "Freeze!" he shouted. Maximus casually leaned against one of the tanks.

"Now a smart man would have shot already," he said turning around in his normal lazy manner.

"Yeah, well I'm a cop, I always offer a chance at redemption," Phoenix said.

" Redemption?" Maximus snorted. "I don't want redemption though. I'm perfectly happy where I'm at thank you," Maximus smiled. "You know, I wish you'd grow a pair and man up," he laughed

"Wish granted," Phoenix replied with equal cheer before he squeezed the trigger. Maximus stagger back holding his side, but kept his cocky smile.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," he laughed.

"Wanna see it again?" Phoenix asked then squeezed the trigger and sent a slug into Maximus's leg. The larger man crumpled. Phoenix came closer and aimed the gun at his head. "What a shame," he mocked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Maximus said keeping a sly smile.

"Why shouldn't I?" Phoenix asked. Chicago arrived panting from the run.

"Because if I don't walk out of here in five minutes my boys are going to blow this place anyway. Those grenades are full of remote detonation pins. My own design. They were told to wait until I clear, but if I don't come out, well," Maximus gave a little pained shrug. Chicago looked at the grenades strapped to the tank. Phoenix contemplated his options.

"Take those things with you and you can leave," he said. Maximus sighed. He reached up and grabbed the grenades stuffing it down in his coat. "Now get the fuck out of here," Phoenix growled.

Maximus started to limp away, but he paused. "If you get to see Summer again before she bleeds out… tell her she picked the losing side," he said. "But I respect her even though she went soft," he added.

"I'm sure that will mean a lot," Phoenix growled. "Chicago escort him out will you?" Phoenix asked. She nodded and followed Maximus with her gun pointed at him. Phoenix turned tail and ran.

When he got back in the hustle and bustle of the soldiers Fynn grabbed his arm. "Zander took Tallahassee and the girl to the infirmary," he said.

"Where?" Phoenix asked looking frantic.

"Davis!" Fynn snapped and a soldier fell in. "Take him to the infirmary."


	107. Chapter 107: You Get what You Pay For

**I'M BACK!!! I knew you guys missed me ;)**

**BTW, stupid me just realized that I never said who Maximus was played by. I picture him as Gerard Butler.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chicago walked Maximus to the docks and found his men waiting. Faster than the link of an eye she was the target of every gun they had. Maximus lazily put his hands up as he limped along. "Put 'em away," he said.

"But-" one of his men started to argue.

"Marcus shoot him!" Maximus snapped. One of the other men promptly turned and shot the offender who fell backwards into the water. "The rest of you put your guns the fuck away! We're finished here," Maximus sighed sounding as if he was worn out. The guns were lowered and Chicago's heart started to regain a normal pace. Maximus limped out and got on the boat.

"That was… unexpected," she said looking for an appropriate comment.

"I know when I'm beat," he shrugged.

"Then you better get out of here," she replied. He gave one last lingering look around as if he was eyeing a lost trophy.

"Chicago… remember you get what you pay for in the way of friends," he said as the boat was loosed and it floated away from the dock. She cocked her head. "You tell Summer if she lives… I wish her all the luck in heaven and hell… but the matriarch is going to want her… and all of you… and even if it kills me, I'll catch you one by one… you can be sure of that," he gave a grim smile.

"Should I shoot you now?" Chicago asked raising her voice as they started to motor.

"I think twice is enough for today," he replied and sat down. "Besides… why ruin the fun so early?" he reached over and shut the engine down again.

"Tell your matriarch… if she fucks with my family, Summer included, I'll be the one coming after her," Chicago growled.

"I'll pass it on," he smiled then winked and turned the engine on again. The boat was out of sight in a few moments and Chicago sighed.

**

Most of the military base was underground. Above the surface it looked like a collection of small huts, but once inside and down the stairs it was a vast collection of tunnels and rooms.

The bunkrooms were small, but did fit four people each. The girls shacked up in one room and the two boys took the other. Little Rock had promptly curled up in one and refused and company. Wichita understood the grief and left her sister alone for the time being. Nana sat up on a top bunk and persisted to hold Phoenix's badge, running her tiny little fingers over it again and again. Kim had disappeared promptly after throwing her backpack on the bed.

She had explored most of the unrestricted tunnels and eventually found her way back above ground. Tiny flecks of snow were drifting through the air like icy feathers and littering the ground as she walked. Her thoughts were firmly fixed on Fynn. Every fiber of her being was focused on the hope that he had somehow survived.

They had met each other at the club, back before the outbreak. Neither of them were very serious about the relationship, and when he was shipped off they'd thought they would never see each other again. Three months later he was back, and she had never been happier. Despite the world ending her life was not far from perfect in the shelter of the governmental outpost. He was her guy that never grew up and never took anything too serious, how he passed in the army she would never understand.

"Kim?" Denver asked. His voice made her jump as she rattled out of her thoughts.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he replied seeming hurt.

"No I'm not," she replied as if it should be obvious. "All of my friends are back there, probably dead right now," she hissed.

"You know, mine are too," he replied deciding not to take her attitude lying down.

"Yeah, but you still have your stupid group here too! Everything I have and love is back in that city!" she snapped raising her voice.

"Oh yes, god forbid zombies get in the strip club," he muttered.

"Before you showed up I'd never even seen one of those things in the flesh!" she barked.

"If it weren't for us you would have gotten to see them a lot closer up!" he replied.

"I'd be better off dead than stuck here with you!" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the trees and Denver realized it needed to stop. He held up his hands.

"Fine, you know what? Pretend I never said anything. Just forget it," he said before leaving Kim to stew alone.

**

Phoenix ran through the door passing doctors and carts and curtain waiting rooms where people lay dying. The only color other than white in the sterile hell was blood red smeared here and there. "Summer!" he shouted. Tallahassee looked up from where he had been examining his boots. He put his hat back on his head and stood, catching Phoenix as he tried to rush past.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said holding back the frantic man.

"Where is she?" he snapped.

"They took her back to operate," Tallahassee said. Phoenix calmed slightly and Tallahassee released him. "They said to sit and wait here," Tallahassee added. Phoenix practically deflated.

"Alright," he sighed and sat down.

"Where's Chicago?" Tal asked.

"She's making sure Maximus leaves… she'll be back in a few," Phoenix replied as he ran his hands through his hair. Tallahassee shifted on his feet.

"Well uh- I'm gonna go make sure things are okay outside. I'll grab something to eat and bring it back for you okay?" he sighed.

"Sure, do whatever you gotta do," Phoenix replied. Tallahassee was amazed at how old the man in front of him looked.

"I'm sure she'll pull through brother," he said patting Phoenix on the shoulder. He could only fake a smile and give a slight nod before the cowboy left.

**

Dinner was rather awkward. Two armed soldiers were standing behind McCray's shoulders watching like hawks ready for the kill. No one spoke. Little Rock refused to eat, Nana nervously devoured everything, Denver and the other adults ate slowly with great purpose.

A man in camo poured wine as the silence persisted. Columbus was unsure why the Colonel would let this happen. Wichita was the one to attempt to salvage the situation and cleared her throat. "So," she drew the word out as she had nothing to follow it.

"Would you be more comfortable if we got rid of the guards?" McCray asked. "I've had guns pointed at me for so long I forget the affect it has on people sometimes," he joked. "Why don't you two get some rest?" he added looking over his shoulder. Both the men saluted and marched out. "Ah- better," McCray nodded before dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"You seem to have a very relaxed approach to your leadership," Wichita grinned being as charming as ever. Knowing if she got in good with the ones in charge things would be easier down the road.

"Well, if you work them too hard too early in a fight, you doom yourself." He smiled. "Besides I know each of them like a son, things don't need to be so up tight," he added.

"Never heard that one before," Denver replied.

"Well, the stranglehold of Uncle Sam is considerably looser right now. We can afford it," McCray said. "So you're a military man?"

"Yes, for a few years," Denver nodded.

"Why'd you give it up?" the Colonel asked.

"A girl," Denver sighed.

"Ah- now I _have_ heard that one before," McCray smirked.

"Hmmmm, a poor choice in hindsight really," Denver added coldly before glancing up at Kim, who's eyes were firmly locked on the plate in front of her. Whether or not she was listening to him he wasn't sure.

"Nothing for it now are you?" McCray shrugged.

"I suppose not," Denver looked away from Kim.

"Have we heard anything from the other camp?" Kim asked suddenly lifting her head. McCray cocked his head a bit.

"Not yet, but when we do I'll let you all know right away," he said.

"Thank you," she said before returning to her staring match with some carrot slices. McCray was silent for a moment before looking back at Columbus. The younger man was starting to flush under the gaze.

"That's it!" the Colonel exclaimed.

"What?" Columbus's voice cracked.

"You're Marks boy! Hahaha! I remember now, man have you grown," McCray laughed.

"You knew my father?" Columbus cocked his head.

"Yeah, I remember when you were born," McCray beamed. "Mark is a good friend, how is he?"

"Dead," Columbus replied trying to remain steely. McCray's grin faded.

"That's too bad… a Zombie?" he asked. Columbus nodded. "Hmmm… well, we can't all be so fortunate to survive," the Colonel sighed. Kim stood.

"Excuse me," she muttered before leaving. She looked ill and Denver wanted to follow her, but restrained himself.

McCray was about to question the disturbance when a soldier came up and whispered something into his ear. McCray looked serious. "Excuse me, please finish your meals," he said before tossing his napkin onto the table and leaving with the soldier.

Little Rock grabbed the wine glass away from her sister and took a sip. Wichita wanted to wrestle it away, but simply let it go. "Should someone go check on Jersey?" Columbus asked.

"Let her go, she wants to brood," Denver muttered.

**

Chicago had waited for a long time at the dock, suspicious that Maximus might try to come back, but he had not and she finally felt safe enough to leave. Upon arriving at the hub of excitement she located Tallahassee.

"Hey, how is she?" she asked.

"Under the knife for now," Tallahassee replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed running a hand through her hair. In truth she was just overwhelmed and tired and scared. A few months back she never would have thought she'd be handling explosives and guns and killing people. She never thought she would be through deaths doorstep and doing shots with him.

"Maximus?" he asked.

"Taken care of… but I think we're going to have trouble with the matriarch," Chicago sighed. He removed his hat.

"One step at a time… and if I hadn't picked the goddamn kid up… I wouldn't be in this mess," he growled. She smiled and leaned in kissing him on the cheek.

"You'd be bored out of your mind without all this excitement," she winked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go grab some food, and get back to Phoenix. He isn't looking to good," he sighed. She nodded.

"I'm going to go get a hold of Kerch or Fynn, I'll see if I can get in contact with the others and make sure they are okay," she said. He nodded.

"Just watch your ass, zombies are still liable to pop up," he said.

"I know," her face was grave.

**

"Good news gang, we have word from Jersey," McCray said as he entered the small sitting room that everyone was gathered in. Kim sprang up from where she had been limply sitting for the last hour.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Minimal casualties were suffered and the city is in tact," he replied.

"And our people?" Denver asked anxiously.

"It was someone named Chicago that delivered the news. She said all is well and she said to tell you to stay put until they figure out what the plan is. She also told me to tell Little Rock that Tallahassee is alive," he added.

"What?" Little Rock exclaimed grinning.

"How is the chain of command over there? Are they going to be able to keep control?" Columbus asked.

"There was only one officer wounded," McCray replied.

"Which one?" Kim sounded a little more interested than she wanted.

"I didn't get a name," McCray replied. She slumped back into her seat.

"Thank you Colonel," Wichita said.

"My pleasure," he replied. "If you need anything tonight Private Kimler will take care of you," he added. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Wichita nodded.

**

Phoenix sighed as he paced back and forth. It had been a few hours and things had quieted down. All the wounded had either died or been taken care of leaving the infirmary in an eerie calm.

They had brought Summer out half an hour before, but taken her straight back to a private room per Kerch's instruction and hadn't allowed him to see her. He was getting more and more nervous by the second. Tallahassee was snoring in the seat next to Chicago while she scribbled in her notebook.

"Phoenix," she whispered finally. He paused. "You should sit down, and rest," she said gently. He sighed and put both hands on the back of his head.

"Why do I love her Chicago?" he asked before sitting down. "I spent my whole life chasing down people like her… and hating them… and now…" he shook his head.

"Love is blind," she replied taking his hand. "We don't have very much left now… we can't have houses… or careers, or all the other things that made life heavy to start with… all we can count on keeping is each other," she said. He nodded slightly.

"If she doesn't make it… I want to go after them," he said softly.

"We can't go after Anarchy… you know that," she sighed.

"I should have killed him," he sighed.

"You didn't have a choice… you had to negotiate… who knows maybe he'll bleed out," she shrugged. Phoenix bit his lip.

"So what now? What about the others?" he asked.

"Fynn said he would take us up to the other base to get them," she sighed. He drew in a long breath.

"I can't leave her alone… but I want to get Nana," he said sounding like he was on the brink of tears.

"I'll go get her," Chicago said soothingly.

"You shouldn't have to. She's my responsibility," he said.

"We're family, you can trust me and I don't mind. Stay here with Summer and Tallahassee, I'll go get the others with Fynn and we'll come back…. It'll be okay," she said keeping her voice low in the still of the infirmary. He nodded slowly.

"When this all started… did you ever think it would go down like this?" he asked.

"No… I never knew I would have it so good… I didn't think I would find anyone I'd die for," she replied.

"Me either," he sighed. They went silent, her hand in his. Her soft touch gave him some comfort and eased his grief, but his stomach was still tossing. Phoenix sighed and closed his eyes. The comfort of someone having his back was good enough for him.


	108. Chapter 108: Say The Words

**Short Chapter**

**I made something special at the link below that I hope you all will enjoy. I'd love some comments ;)**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch ? v = Z L f g V k b n L C I

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Tallahassee and Chicago were both sleeping when a doctor in a lab coat approached Phoenix. He stood up immediately. "She gonna make it?" he asked instantly. The Doctor sighed in a manner that made Phoenix very nervous.

"It's hard to tell for right now. She's resting comfortably and is stable," he said.

"Can I see her?" Phoenix asked. The doctor nodded. Trying to restrain himself from sprinting Phoenix made his way back. He drew the curtains as he stepped into the little 'room.'

Summer looked bad. She was on oxygen and some ancient looking heart monitors were beeping away, informed by the little pads stuck on her skin. Phoenix drew near the bed hesitantly. Running his fingers over her arm he slipped his hand around hers.

"Summer… why in gods name do you persist to fuck me over?" he sighed kneeling beside the bed.

***

Chicago woke up and slipped out from under Tallahassee's grasp. She yawned and stretched before looking around for Phoenix. He was nowhere to be seen so she moved over towards a nurse. "Have you seen the other guy I was with?" she asked.

"Down the hall," the girl said. Chicago nodded and yawned again.

"Thank you," she replied before shoving her hands in her pockets and wondering down the hall. She arrived at the room and stopped when she saw them inside. Phoenix was curled up on the floor next to the bed. He was out like a light and she sighed.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she looked back. Tallahassee had dark spots under his eyes. "Fynn just called," he whispered. Chicago took another deep breath. Tallahassee looked into the curtain room at their friends. "Now isn't that pathetic," he murmured. Chicago put her hand on his where it was still resting in her shoulder.

"I know you'd be on the floor if that was me in the bed," she said.

"You're mistaken," he whispered. She smiled as he bent down and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I'd be on the bed," he said. She bit her lip to suppress a laugh. "Come on, we'll leave a note for him," Tallahassee sighed getting back to business.

"You're not coming," she said softly still wearing a smile.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head.

"I want you to stay here with Phoenix," she sighed as she turned to him.

"But I- when did _we_ decide this?" he started to argue. She placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, stay here, please," she gave him her best puppy eyes. "He shouldn't be alone, just in case," she added. Tallahassee sighed, breaking under her eyes.

"I don't want you going alone," he sighed.

"I won't be alone, Fynn will be with me," she smiled.

"And I _really_ don't want you being alone with Fynn," he said with wide eyes. She grinned and put her hands on his cheek.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," he replied. She kissed him tenderly.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said as she hugged him and then started to walk.

"I'm gonna be calling and checking up on you," he said putting his thumbs in his pockets. She turned back and winked.

"You better."

**

"Will?" Wichita poked her head into the bunkroom. Columbus looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Chicago and Fynn are on their way. We just got the call," she said leaning against the door frame. He nodded seeming distracted. She stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried that we can't hold this together," he sighed. Her brow furrowed.

"What?" she cocked her head.

"We're relying on a group of people who are all pulling in different directions… and since necessity isn't what's holding it all together… I wonder how long we have," he sighed. Wichita sat down beside him.

"I think you're worrying too much… and even if something does happen… I am _never_ going to leave you," she smiled. He cocked his head.

"Why?" he sighed.

"I love you," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone that can protect you?" he asked. She shifted up onto his lap.

"But you do… your knees still shake when you do it… but baby when your back is against the wall… you pull through… I never trusted anyone before…not for real… so just trust in my judgment," she looped her arms around his neck. He smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "And if nothing else follow the most important rule of all," she grinned. He laughed. "Come on, say it," she bit her lip.

"Always listen to your girlfriend," he laughed.

"That's my man," she said before kissing him.

**

Phoenix woke up stiff. The tiling on the floor had left imprints on his face and hands. He rubbed furiously as he sat up. The monitors around him were still rhythmically beeping and he stood up stretching his back.

Looking at the watch on his wrist he decided he needed to go see what was happening in the world. "I'll be right back baby," he whispered and he bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" her voice was so soft he wasn't sure he head heard it at first. Phoenix whirled around and saw her eyes were open and fixed on him. Swift and smooth as water her was at her side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said putting a hand lightly on his cheek.

"I guess you stopped it," she said. Her eyelids drooped as though she could barely stand to keep them open.

"Thanks to you," he replied. She took a breath. The little oxygen tubes in Summer's nose made Phoenix cringe.

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

"No I had to let him walk… but I'm going to hunt him down… as soon as you're better," Phoenix said as he took her hand. She was too weak to resist.

"You should stay away… Every single Anarchy member will want you now…" she sighed.

"That's all right… we can outrun them," he said. She gave a weak smile.

"Always a fucking optimist," she rasped.

"Summer… don't say that," Phoenix could feel his throat clinching up.

"I took a bullet for you… don't throw it away," she said.

"Summer… I-" he began.

"Don't!" she tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. "Don't say it," she repeated. Phoenix looked her right in the eye then leaned up so his face was only inches from hers.

"I love you," he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I love you and I _know _you love me…. If you didn't you would have let him shot me… or done it yourself, one of the two," he attempted to joke. She opened her eyes again and reached up touching his face. "Say it," he whispered. She looked like she was going to cry. "Baby… I need to hear you say it," he could feel himself breathing the same air as her.

"This was no stings attached," she smiled weakly.

"Well… let's just try it… just for a second okay," he smiled. She waited looking over the face of the only man to ever _truly_ make her feel remarkable.

"I love you," her words barely constituted sound yet they seemed to echo for both of them to hear. Phoenix closed the tiny gap and kissed.

"I love you," he repeated. He gave her some space and smiled again, that cocky smile that melted her icy heart. "And you know… since we're on opposite sides of everything we complete each other," he joked.

"Don't go looking for Maximus," she breathed. He sighed. "I don't want to die… not now," she continued. He was once again very near her.

"Baby, baby, it's going to be okay… I'm gonna take care of you. You'll be all right. I promise," he reassured her and wiped away a tear.

"Don't leave," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just try to sleep, okay? Get some rest you'll be fine," he whispered petting her hair with his free hand. Summer drifted off listening to his voice.


	109. Chapter 109: Sucker Punch

**Well, my grades are sinking and it is someone very special's birthday, so this'll probably be it for the week.**

**IntimateLoverforever I promis I will get to the Chicago/Tal thing. :)  
**

**I'd also like to announce the sequel is officially in the works. The first chapter is done and the outline is occupying the whiteboard that covers a whole wall in my room.**

**Thanks for the views on the vid and reviews and what not. You know those things are my freaking crack and I am so addicted!**

**Luv Ya'll!  
**

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

Chicago leaned her head against the glass of the window. Forest had been flying by forever. They were taking the back roads to avoid the zombies and piled up cars. The world was silent save for the engine of the car.

Fynn seemed mechanical as he drove. It was as if he was shut down. Chicago couldn't take silence any longer and sighed. "So you and Kim… are involved?" she asked. He snapped awake and looked at her. He was a soldier that could kill on command, but he looked afraid.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I saw the way she looked at you," Chicago shrugged.

"And you just assume we're sleeping together?" he asked defensively.

"Involved has a lot of meanings… and you just tipped your hand," Chicago smirked. "You seem like you would have had some girlfriends… why are you afraid of me knowing?" she chuckled.

"Because Kim is the only chick that has an army of killers backing her up," he sighed. CHiago burst into laughter.

"You think I'd go to bat for her?" she laughed. Fynn cocked his head. "I'm loyal to her father… and the bitch is not very good to him considering what we went through because of her… so you can have her and do what you will," she spat.

"Oh- uh… she's not that bad… she just is a little cold at first… she has to be," he shrugged.

"But when someone sacrifices for you, the least you can do is be kind in return," Chicago replied. He nodded.

"So how much trouble am I in?" he joked.

"Knowing Denver… when he finds out, you better watch your ass… or kiss it goodbye," she grinned.

"Kim never told me about him," Fynn said.

"They're not the closest," Chicago remarked.

"Ha, no kidding," Fynn shook his head. "I know what you're thinking though," he sighed.

"What am I thinking?" she rolled her eyes. He looked at her for a moment as though it was obvious.

"The age difference I mean," he sighed. Chicago shook her head.

"Frankly I don't care… It's going to cause problems and that's the only reason I would give it half a thought," she replied.

"I thought you don't like Kim?" he asked.

"I don't… I love Denver… and he loves her. He has to… It's a trickle down thing… I'm just trying to keep things together… and everyday it gets more complicated," she said fiddling with the seatbelt across her lap.

"They say crisis brings people together," he suggested.

"Yeah… but when you live in crisis everyday… I think it'll lose that effect… I have two children under the age of sixteen, a couple of lovebirds, an injured criminal and a love struck cop, a cowboy, a father and now his daughter… the terrible thing is, we came from all walks of life… it's like getting on an airplane. For a few hours everyone has something in common… but a plane has to land before you want to kill the person next to you… or the screaming baby in the back… if you stay in the air too long… you run out of fuel," she said examining her ring.

"Well that was poetic," he commented. Chicago glared at him for missing the point.

"Well I'm the writer of the group," she shrugged.

"So then why are you the one that has to hold it all together?" he asked.

"I don't... but I want to. They're all I have. My boyfriend is dead, my family is dead, all my friends are dead… I can't do it on my own," she sighed.

"You know… it sounds like the army… we come from all walks too… and we all find a way to make shit work out… because we know we're dead if we don't," he said.

**

Tallahassee bolted back as all hell broke loose. Nurses and a doctor were working on Summer. Phoenix was frantically shouting questions. Finally a nurse turned on him and pushed him away. "Sir you need to wait outside!" she ordered.

"No tell me what the fuck is going on!" he demanded. Tallahassee quickly intervened, grabbing the Columbian he pulled him away.

"Come on! Come on lets go!" he grunted as Phoenix struggled. The cowboy managed to pull him out of the room and force him up against the wall. "Hey!! Just calm down!" he shouted. Phoenix stopped as he panted. Tallahassee let go and Phoenix started to pace the floor.

Five minutes later the doctor came out. "How is she?" Phoenix barked.

"She's stable… but she slipped into a coma," he said. Phoenix shouted as he threw a chair across the room.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"We're not sure," the doctor shrugged. Phoenix froze going cold.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"We're not sure why she had the episode," the doctor repeated. Phoenix lunged and grabbed the man pinning him against the wall.

"You don't know? You don't know? Don't you dare fucking tell me you don't know!" he shouted. The doctor had gone pale and Tallahassee jumped to pull his friend off.

"Sir please other patients are resting!" the doctor managed to snap when Tal has a firm hold on Phoenix.

"Is there a problem here?" Kerch's voice was strong from the doorway. Everyone turned to see him with his arm in a sling.

"No sir," the doctor replied. Phoenix growled in frustration and stormed away. Tallahassee took a deep breath before pulling out his phone.

**

"Hello?" Chicago answered.

"Summer's in a coma," he sighed.

"What?" She snapped.

"Summer's in a coma and Phoenix was about to kill the doctor," he repeated.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"A total meltdown of all rational thought does not constitute okay," he spat the last word.

"Can you get things calmed back down?" she replied annoyed.

"Maybe… but I think he just went bye bye," Tallahassee shook his head.

"Do your best. We're almost to the other camp. I'll grab the kids and be back as fast as I can," she said.

"M'k. Love you, miss you, want you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied before shutting the phone. "Shit!" she snapped punching the dash.

"What?" Fynn asked.

"Summer went into a coma," she replied brushing her hair back. Fynn didn't reply. "So not only will Phoenix be out of it, but we have no insight to the beasty Anarchy," she sighed leaning her head back.

"Are you planning on staying in the city?" he asked.

"Hadn't given it much thought yet," she shook her head and tossed the phone onto the dash. He said nothing for a long while.

"If you do… they'll come looking for you," he said. Chicago looked at him. "We owe you… so if you want out protection, you got it," he added, but it was less than convincing.

"Can't take you up on that," she shook her head.

**

"Kim!" Denver beat on the door. "Kim!" he repeated just before she jerked the door open.

"What?" she shouted.

"Get your things a jeep is on the way," he said.

"Why aren't we taking the chopper?" she pouted.

"Because they can't waste the fuel, now get ready or we'll leave you," he said.

"What's the point?" she crossed her arms.

"I thought you said everything you own and love is back there?" he replied evenly.

"Doesn't matter now," she spat.

"Get ready. It's not open for discussion," he said. She started to slam the door in his face but he held it open and took her arm in his other hand. "God knows I love you Kim! But it's time for you to start acting your age. I know you hate me and I'll accept that, but when I'm trying to keep you alive, how about you just pretend I'm a kind stranger," he said keeping his naturally low and calm voice, though there was an edge of danger.

"You are a stranger," she snarled. He let go of her and she closed the door more gently.

**

They were assembled when the car pulled in. A civilian truck had been made ready and McCray was personally seeing the departure through. The engine shut off and Fynn got out along with Chicago.

"Fynn!" Kim squealed. She flung her arms around him and without a care for Denver standing right in front of her kissed Fynn passionately. Chicago's eyes immediately flew to Denver, whose jaw was on the ground.

After the kiss broke McCray stepped forward and both he and Fynn saluted. Chicago greeted the rest of the flock keeping an eye on Denver who has started to load the car with his small bag.

Kim couldn't help herself and walked around tossing her backpack beside his. "What was that?" he asked feeling his stomach in knots.

"What was what?" she replied innocently.

"Why was your tongue halfway down his throat?" Denver asked. She closed the trunk and gave him a glare.

"Fynn's my boyfriend," she replied crossing her arms. Denver shook his head slightly trying to think more clearly.

"He's old enough to be your father… I mean umm," he tried to re-think what he had just said. Fynn probably wasn't quite as old as Denver, but way too damn close. "He's-"

"He's been very good to me," she snapped in a hushed tone so the others couldn't hear. "I swear to god if you so much as look at him the wrong way I'll never speak to you again.

"Well that would probably be more pleasant than hearing you say 'I'm in love with someone twice my age.' How do you think I'm supposed to respond?" he whispered back.

"You're supposed to respect my choice if you want to be my father, but I'd prefer you'd take it like a stranger would. Just wish me well and ignore it!" she glared at him.

"Well regardless of what you like I _am _your father," he argued. "It's a little unsettling that you're a dancer, and now _this_," he sighed rubbing his temples. She rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it alone okay," she said. Denver took his turn rolling his eyes. "Denver!" she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I won't say a word," he growled. She gave him one last cold glare before walking away and getting in the car.

Fynn and McCray had been talking while Chicago informed the others of the situation. When Fynn heard the door close he turned and sighed. "Chicago you take the truck, I'll take the car," he said. She nodded. Denver approached in a very calm and relaxed fashion. Fynn seemed like her was on alert, but turned and smiled.

"Hey, uh- I think we may have just started out on the wrong foot and I thi-" Fynn didn't have time to say anymore before Denver sucker punched him. Fynn was on the ground; Chicago and Kim were out of the cars.

"Columbus you ride with Nana and Kim. Chicago and I will take the others," Denver said seeming to be completely normal as he walked towards the truck. Chicago was rooted in place while Kim had rushed to Fynns side.

"Denver!" she snapped. Her father didn't look back.

"Get in the car," he said to Wichita and Little Rock. They obeyed and he passed by Chicago.

"Denver," she sighed.

"Get in the car," he snapped in a hushed voice. She rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"See you back in Jersey," she said to Columbus as she sat down. He waved nervously. Fynn was getting to his feet's holding a bleeding nose. Chicago made the truck kick up dust as they tore out of the camp.

"Well… That was different," McCray said clearing his throat.

"Could have been worse…. Like that time in Sudan," Fynn commented wiping the blood away. "Because I was messing with all three of his daughters," he shrugged. McCray rolled his eyes.

"Always good to see you Shaffer," he smirked. "Safe travels," he added then turned and left.

"Well…" Columbus drew out the word as he held Nana's hand. "Guess we better get going," he said.


	110. Chapter 110: Baton Rouge

**Long-ass chapter this time. **

**I'd like to thank someone (whoever you may be) for crediting me and resolving the matter discussed in my previous note :) Much love and so happy you are all enjoying.**

**Baton Rouge would be played by the ever God-like Johnny Depp. He is my absolute favorite actor and I highly doubt I will ever find anyone I admire more. I also think he's one of the best actors to have ever lived, so yeah.... I could go on and on but I'll stop here. Sorry If I am making the OCs to A-list, but yeah, they are modeled after my favs and this is who I love.  
**

**Made something here:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K m G f a i Y 0 B f I

**Love Ya'll!!**

* * *

Chicago kept sighing over and over again until finally Denver cracked. "I know what you're thinking," he said finally.

"How many people are going to read my mind today?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Well you don't have to be. My dad was a little temperamental too," she shrugged.

"He did punch the man though," Little Rock murmured from the back seat.

"We'll be lucky if they let you back inside the gates," Wichita added.

"I'm not nearly as worried about Shaffer as I am about Kim… she'll be the one to put a bullet in me," he sighed.

"I think we're all just overacting. Everyone's tired and stressed… we'll get back in Jersey and spend a few days sitting around, cool off," Chicago said. "We just need to relax for a while," she added.

"Whoa," Little Rock said as she looked out the back window. Chicago looked the mirror. The other car was gaining fast.

"They gotta be goin' 90," she guessed.

"Columbus is probably having a panic attack," Wichita added.

"Too fast… too fast," Denver mumbled as he watched the car catch up. It sped past and he sighed. "They'll kill themselves like that."

"You sound like my driving instructor," Chicago chuckled as she hit the gas. "He flunked anyone who went above fifty," she added as the speedometer climbed.

"Yeah well. When you don't know what's around the corner you should take it slow," he said.

"You drive like you live your life kids, and this is where Denver and I differ," Chicago said glancing back in the mirror at Wichita and Little Rock. "I like fast hard and good looking, the kind that makes you leap before you look and call the shots before you have time to second guess yourself," she sighed as the speedometer held steady at 65.

"And I'm the old man who used to be getting drug behind the bus… I prefer a slower pace, for the long haul," he replied.

"What's the point of getting old if you don't have fun on the way?" Little Rock asked.

"You can have fun though… you can't go so stupid you muck things up for later," he replied.

"You're telling us not to go stupid?" Wichita asked.

"Do as I say not as I do," he glanced back at her.

"Son of a! Shit!" Chicago hissed.

"What?" the others collectively asked.

"Check engine light is on," she snapped slowing the car down.

"I told you it was too fast," he muttered. She rolled her eyes and stopped the car completely turning off the engine. Chicago got out and was joined in opening the hood by Denver.

"I don't know shit about cars," she said as steam rolled out.

"The left peddle makes it slow down," he muttered.

"Hey! I know you're in a bad mood right now but don't take it out on me," she growled.

"Lets just nurse it into the next town… too many zombies to deal with it here," he sighed rubbing his hands over his face as he went back to the passenger side. She slammed the hood shut and returned to the driver side. After a long annoyed sigh she turned the key.

The engine sputtered to life then a loud pop signaled more smoke. "Goddamn it!" Chicago snapped. "Are you fucking with me? Are you seriously fucking telling me they gave us a shit truck?" she shouted.

"Calm down, just call the others and they can come back with another car," Wichita sighed sounding annoyed. Chicago moved for her phone then punched the steering wheel.

"We have to use yours mines on the dash of the other car," she sighed.

"Ours are dead, we didn't have the chargers," Little Rock frowned.

"Son of a- so now what?" Chicago punched the wheel again.

"We grab our things and hoof it," Denver said calmly.

"Fuck," Chicago ground her teeth.

"Come on, lets go," he said. The girls got out of the car and they all loaded up. Chicago looked around at the extremely unfriendly looking forest.

"They will have heard us by now," Wichita said.

"We should go back," Little Rock suggested.

"Can't go back. We'd never make it that far," Chicago said.

"How far to the next town?" Wichita asked.

"I'm not sure," Chicago shrugged starting to walk. "But when the others don't see us they'll come back," she said. Denver picked up and started after her. The two younger girls followed. All of them had their guns in hand, locked loaded and ready to go.

**

Phoenix had worked really hard to go unnoticed, and it had paid off. The truck was loaded, he was ready and no one was the wiser. Tallahassee had been easier to take care of than he thought. He'd asked the man for some alone time and the cowboy had nervously agreed.

Phoenix was just about to get in the truck when Tallahassee's voice came. "What are you doing?" he asked. Phoenix spun on his heels.

"I'm uh-" he didn't have a lie ready.

"Get away from the car," Tallahassee sighed. Phoenix stepped back without a fight. Tallahassee came forward and peeked into the truck bed. He pulled back the tarp and whistled at the ammunition. "Whoa," he murmured.

"Sorry man," Phoenix said before whipping his gun against the back of Tallahassee's head. Tal went down like a ton of bricks. Phoenix glanced around. It wasn't exactly low key, but no one seemed to care as he drug Tallahassee over and propped him up against a wall. Slapping a note into the cowboy's hand he went back to the truck and turned the key.

**

Chicago jerked around when she heard the sound of zombies coming down the road. She could hear them just around the bend. "Into the trees," Denver whispered. All of them dashed off the road and into the trees. They slid down the incline and hid in some bushes.

Sure enough the zombies came trotting down the road. The sounds they made were horrendous and it seemed just as natural to them as breathing was to humans. Wichita and Little Rock were like clones of each other. Both clamped a hand over there mouth as if not to make a sound. Denver and Chicago both watched intently.

When the horde stopped moving everyone's blood ran cold. It was fifteen zombies against the four of them, not the best odds. The zombies quieted down and all seemed to be in a daze. They all lifted their heads and cocked them to the side. Chicago looked at Denver with a questioning glance.

"They're hunting," he whispered. Another moment of stillness passed then the zombies began to shuffle outward towards the tree line.

"They know we're here," Chicago whispered. A zombie was drawing dangerously close. No one moved, not a single muscle. All four of them held their breaths waiting as the zombie came closer and closer with dragging steps.

It stopped at once and let out a gurgling snarl. "Go Go!" Chicago hissed urgently as she and her family crawled on their stomached. The rest of the horde was already sprinting. She pushed Little Rock and Wichita to their feet before scrambling to hers.

They ran through the trees as fast as possible, jumping fallen logs and off of small ledges. Chicago looked back. The zombies were falling behind, too clumsy to keep up with agile humans in the trees.

Eventually the zombies were out of sight. The four of them kept running though. Chicago lead the way holding her rifle. Her chest was heaving and she knew that the others were slowing behind her, but the zombies, though out of sight, were still able to be heard.

Ahead she heard water and could see the drop off to the bank of the stream. She held up her hand motioning for the others to wait. She went ahead and half ran half slid down the slope. Looking both ways down the stream she didn't see any danger and on the other side there was a gentle enough slope to get back out of the ditch. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped.

Scrambling back up and found her friends. Denver and Little Rock were both sitting on the ground panting. Wichita was doubled over with her hands on her knees. Chicago would have loved to give them time to rest, but it wasn't something she had because she could still hear the gaining zombies.

"Come on guys lets go," she said panting. No one moved. "Come on, get up we gotta go," she said.

"Chicago we can't," Wichita shook her head.

"This isn't optional. Get up 'cause they'll catch us if we stay put," Chicago said more urgently. "Denver come on," she said looking at him. He panted heavily.

"I ca.. I can't," he shook his head. Chicago panted and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. She looked around for some other option.

"They're gonna catch us," she shook her head.

"We have to fight," Little Rock said.

"No, we could never take that many… and not now that we're tired," Chicago said regretting not fighting before. "Gunfire would just signal more," she added leaning against the tree. "They must be following our scent," she muttered to herself.

Things went silent and for a moment the only sound was of their heavy breathing. Chicago finally pushed off of the tree. "Okay, you guys walk through the stream. I'll lead them up wind," she said.

"Whoa whoa, I can't let you do that," Denver grunted as he got up.

"You don't have a choice. Take the girls, get back to Jersey one way or another and I'll meet you there," she said. He caught her arm.

"It's suicide," he said. She looked at him.

"Offer another solution then," she said. The zombies were getting too close. He looked at her speechless. Chicago hugged him quickly. "Just take care of them okay? I'll see you in a few days at most," she smiled before jogging off. "Get down in that stream," she called back before she was too far away. Then she raised her gun and fired a shot into the air.

Denver and the girls watched until Chicago was gone. "Come on…. Lets get down there," Wichita said grabbing her bag.

**

Chicago fired off an errant shot every once in a while just to make sure the zombies were after her. They were very much following her. She ran as hard as she could drawing them up and away from her friends.

When it had been long enough she jumped down into the stream and started to run up against the current. The water was cold and soaked her through as she went. After a few hundred feet of ankle turning fun on the rocks she climbed up the other side of the creek bed and ran off into the forest.

After she couldn't hear the zombies anymore she stopped running and started to walk. Her legs were aching and she was still panting, but she knew better than to stop completely. Last thing she wanted to do was die from blood pooling.

Trotting along at an even pace she doubled back going down along the stream. She stayed hidden, but close enough she could hear it and follow. As her heart regained a normal rhythm she stopped and sat down. Leaning against a tree she relaxed for a moment.

The cracking of a stick had her up and on her feet in a second. She pulled her gun and swung around ready to fire. Someone caught her wrist and twisted jerking the gun away, A fist collided with her face and she hit the ground. Her attacker was kicking in her ribs by the time she figured out what was happening. She curled up trying to protect herself.

"What now Donny?" Someone asked.

"See what she's got in the bag," another voice replied. Chicago looked up at two guys, unshaven and dirty. One reached down and tore her backpack away as she tried to get up. He hit her in the face again. While one pawed through the bag the other drug her back towards the creek.

Tossing her down he kicked her towards the edge. Chicago caught a glimpse and could tell it was a steep part. Another kick pushed her right over the edge and she scrambled to catch hold. She was dangling over the edge trying to pull herself back up as the second man came forward with a gun. He aimed it at her face and she closed her eyes.

"Save the bullet. She ain't worth it. The zombies will find her," the guy said before kicking Chicago one last time. She felt the sensation of falling before blacking out.

When she woke up, the sun was setting. She was cold and soaked to the bone and so stiff she could hardly move. Struggling Chicago sat up and looked back up to where she had fallen. It had been a good drop and she must have landed on her feet because one of her ankles was throbbing.

With a grunt she managed to get to her hands and knees and crawl to the side. Hoisting herself up onto a rock she sat for a moment taking inventory of her injuries. One eye was mashed up pretty good, she probably had a concussion, her ribs were worse for the ware. What worried her most though was her ankle. She could barely put any weight on it.

Getting up she limped down the stream a little before attempting to climb back up the slope. After ten minutes she got out and continued to limp away. She pulled out her knife from her boot, her only weapon left, and sighed. If she was attacked she was as good as dead. She couldn't climb a tree, she couldn't run, she couldn't fight more than one at a time, if that. She sighed.

"You sure pack light," a voice said. Chicago whirled around so fast she almost fell. A man was seated on a low branch of a tree. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. He had a slight Cajun accent and smiled at her like the devil himself.

"What the fuck are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Such a mouth on the lady," he grinned. "I've been watching you for a bit… ever since you crawled out of the ditch," he said. She was still gripping the knife tightly. "Put it away Sha… if I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead," he said good naturedly.

"How can I trust you? I just got the shit beat out of me," she said.

"I can see that," he replied dropping out of the tree. She took a moment to look him over. He looked something like a rock star and gypsy and pirate and GoodWill mutt all tossed into one. A grey Fedora on his head and layers of mismatched clothes adorned him. Somehow though, it all pulled together to give him a horribly attractive look, and Chicago knew it. "Are you normally beat up so bad or is this a new look for you?" he asked.

"Normally the people I get through with look something like this," she replied.

"Oh," he nodded playing it incredibly straight. "You have a name?" he asked. She sighed.

"Chicago," she said. His brow wrinkled.

"Odd name," he cocked his head.

"I don't use my name. Me and my crew use our home cities. Keeps us from getting to close," she said. He grinned again.

"Baton Rouge." He flipped his hat of his head and rolled it down his arm as he took her hand and kissed it. "At your service," he released her and popped his hat back on. "It's getting dark," he observed casually.

"I guess you should be getting along then," she replied smartly. He laughed.

"I have a place not to far from here," he said.

"No thanks," she replied. He sighed and reached in his pocket.

"I'll tell you what," he pulled out a deck of cards, "I'll make you a deal." He opened the pack with blinding speed and shuffled them in a flourish. "If I can guess your card," he fanned them out, "you'll come back with me." She eyes him cautiously for a moment before picking a card and looking at it. She handed it back to him and he shuffled the deck. "Remember that card," he said as he flipped the cards about. She rolled her eyes and he picked one out. "Ahh, the seven of hearts," he smiled. Her jaw dropped.

"How did you-" she started to ask

"And look at this it's framed by the queen of hearts and… the king of diamonds," he added showing the other two cards. She looked at them with a puzzled face before he held out her ring. "I think you lost this," he said. She snatched it and shoved it on her finger.

"That was… amazing and unsettling," she smiled unable to resist the charm.

"A deals a deal," he said putting the cards back in his pocket. She bit her lip.

"Alright," she said.

**

Fynn looked at his watch again. They had stopped at a roadside diner for dinner while they let the others catch up. "Damn… how slow were they going?" he sighed.

"Well we were going 100," Columbus muttered.

"Lets just keep going, they can handle themselves," Kim sighed.

"Baby will you lighten up? He hit me, so what?" Fynn sighed. "Man's got a right to be upset," he added.

"I don't care! I told him to fucking leave it alone, and he didn't!" she snapped. "And don't you say a word more in his defense," she added fiercely. Fynn dropped it, after all hell hath no fury like that of the woman before him and he knew it.

"Look," Nana whispered pulling Columbus's sleeve. He looked down the road and saw a truck, but it wasn't the other. Fynn grabbed his gun ready for anything, but Denver and the girls hopped out of the strange truck.

"Wha- where's Chicago?" Columbus asked a little confused by their entrance.

"We lost her. Got into a scrape and she took off to save us. You take the girls I'm going back for her," Denver said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down," Fynn said. Denver gave him a murderous stare.

"Don't you tell me what to do," he growled.

"Denver, you can't go back…. You'll never find her," Wichita said more gently.

"Well we can't leave her," he replied.

"It's been hours. You have no way of finding her. For all we know she already found a truck," Little Rock said. Denver sighed looking torn. "She said to meet her back at Jersey. Stick to the plan," she added. Chicago's phone started to ring on the dash of the car.

"Hell of a plan," Denver muttered as he went and opened it. "Hello?"

"Denver?" Tallahassee asked.

"Yeah," Denver replied.

"What are you doing with Chicago's phone?" he asked.

"Well… we hit a little snag," Denver bit his lip.

"Snag? Snag as in what?" Tallahassee asked.

"Well… she ran off to draw zombies away from us and now we don't know where she is," Denver said coming clean.

"What?" Tallahassee bellowed.

"Calm down, she told us to meet her back in Jersey. She'll be fine," Denver said convincingly. "What were you calling about?" he added.

"Nothing compared to what you said. I just lost Phoenix," Tal said.

"You- you what?" Denver repeated.

"Well I didn't lose him… he knocked me out and hightailed it out of here in a truck full of ammo," Tallahassee sighed.

"Well great," Denver rolled his eyes. "In present company I won't divulge that information so as to not insight panic," he added looking at Nana.

"I'm coming out there," Tallahassee said.

"Why?" Denver asked.

"Why?" Tallahassee repeated. "The woman I love is out there," Tallahassee said.

"Tal, she told us to meet her in Jersey. I will drop you like a deer if you put one toe out of that city," Denver threatened.

"You think you scare me old man?" Tallahassee growled.

"I should," Denver replied evenly. "Just stay put. Trust me," he sighed.

"All right," Tallahassee agreed begrudgingly.

"We'll be back before long," Denver said then snapped the phone shut. "Great he sighed.

"What?" Columbus asked. Denver ran his hands through his hair.

"Chicago won't be happy… get in the car lets go," the older man said. No one argued.

**

Chicago trailed Rouge, getting progressively slower. "It's not much further," he said when she stumbled. Chicago was surprised he didn't try to help her. He just kept marching. She was so surprised she had to bring it up.

"Aren't we sending mixed signals?" she said.

"Hmm?" he looked back.

"You kiss my hand when we meet but you don't offer help when I fall," she clarified.

"I can tell you're an incredibly independent woman. I think you would take it as insult," he replied stopping. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"No," she replied smiling a little. He was no dumb-ass. "That's a very astute observation to make.

"Yeah, well, as time goes on you pick up some things," he replied. They trudged on a while in silence before he held out his hand making her stop. "This is very important," he said. "You see the white line?" he asked. She looked on the ground and indeed did see a white line.

"Sure," she replied.

"Do _not_, step off of it," he said.

"Why?" she replied.

"That's a surprise," he replied before staring to walk on the line. Chicago decided to followed the rule and limp along the line. Not long after they came to a cabin and the end of the line. He looked back. "Welcome to my humble abode," he smiled. He opened the door and she entered.

It was a wreck with everything strewn everywhere. She looked around. "How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"Long time," he replied closing the door.

"How long is a long time?" she asked.

"Nearly a week," he replied. "You can have the bed tonight. You should keep off your leg," he said. She looked around.

"What bed?" she asked finally. He looked away from the sack he was digging in.

"In the back room," he replied. She limped back to a door and found the 'bedroom.' She didn't want to be so vulnerable, but hit the bed and was asleep immediately.


	111. Chapter 111: Farewell Concert

**Contrary to rumors I am still alive :) and yes I am still writing.**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. We all know about the circumstances of life right? You wake up in the morning and it immediately knocks you right back on your ass.**

**Yeah, but that's okay because I got you guys right? Haha :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chicago woke up the next morning feeling awful. She was hurt, she was filthy, and she was hungry. Rolling over she took count of all the aches and pains, maybe she was too much of an old lady to be getting the shit beat out of her and running through the woods like a wild woman. In any case she tries to stretch and once more make herself malleable, but it wasn't much good. Stiff as a board she rolled over and spotted a note folded neatly on top of a towel.

'TAKE A SHOWER, PLENTY OF HOT WATER,' it read. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed across the room to the tiny bathroom. Getting up she hobbled over trying to stay off her bad leg. The room was really the size of a closet. The toilet and sink and bath were all laced with orange rust rings, but everything seemed clean otherwise.

She turned the hot water knob and it gurgled spitting out brown goop for a few moments before flowing clear. She held her hand under it and nearly jumped out of her skin when it burned her.

After peeing she stripped down and tossed her clothes out on the bed. With towel in hand she shut the bathroom door, more to make room than to get privacy, and jumped under the now appropriately warmed water.

Chicago submerged her head beneath the stream and closed her eyes. The water rushing over her ears created a case around her and for a while her mind went completely blank. Then her lungs begged for air and she popped out from under the stream. She crossed her arms holding herself as the water ran down her back.

Some genius had put a window right above the tub and Chicago gazed out and up at the sky. It wasn't big enough to do any harm, but she could see trees and sky. Closing her eyes she leaned back, again being encased by the water.

This time Chicago's mind kicked into high gear. She started to sort out what she knew, what she didn't know and what should happen in the foreseeable future. She concluded that she knew a murderous cult was after her and her family, one of her people was in a coma, and she was separated without any means of contact and shacked up with a complete stranger. The list of what she knew and what she thought should happen next were identical: She didn't know what should happen next. The best plan she could offer herself was find a way back to Jersey and hope one of the others had a good plan waiting and gift-wrapped.

Popping back out from under the water she took a deep breath. Wiping the water from her eyes she used the chalky soap and washed up.

After her shower she felt much better, much more able to move. After toweling off she went for her clothes only to find beside them a neatly folded stack of new ones. Another note sat on top.

'HOPE THEY FIT' it read. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Pulling on her bra she took the wife beater and pulled it on. The jeans and shirt were a little baggy, being for a man, but Chicago didn't mind. After she was dressed she took Denvers medal from her jacket and pinned it on the inside of her shirt.

Grabbing her shirt belt and knife she went out into the kitchen. Rouge was standing at the counter cooking something. "Good morning," he said looking back over his shoulder.

"Morning," she replied fussing with her wet hair.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Much," she nodded. He turned back to the stove.

"Well have a seat, breakfast is almost done," he said. With no reason to argue she complied. Sitting down a plate of scrambled eggs and ham he smiled.

"How did you-" she started to ask but he put his finger to his lips requesting silence.

"Shhh-shhh, not another question," he said pouring something into her glass. "Everything is my treat, and you don't have to worry your pretty little head about where it came from," he said. She looked skeptical for a moment. "Go on," he smiled sitting down. Chicago took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. She had to really fight to not gobble it down it was so good.

"It's very good," she said before drinking from the glass. He smiled.

"So," he leaned back in his chair, "what's your story?" She swallowed.

"Well, that covers a lot of ground doesn't it?" she said knowingly.

"Why don't you just read me the back flap then?" he grinned.

"My stories the same as everyone else's I'm just surviving," she said as she continued to eat. He chuckled.

"People are like snowflakes… no one is like anyone else… yet we're all so similar," he said.

"What about you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Oh, just enjoying myself really," he said.

"Where are you heading?" Chicago asked then took another swig of the bubbly juice.

"Anywhere I want," he replied. "What about you?"

"I have to get back to Jersey," she said.

"My I ask why it's so pressing?" he asked.

"I have people waiting for me," she said. He leaned forward looking interested.

"So you're not flying solo?" he asked.

"Hardly," she replied.

"Uh-huh," he murmured fiddling with his goatee. "You know, I hate to pry, but you wouldn't be running with a group called Anarchy would you?" he asked. Chicago almost choked on the eggs in her mouth.

"What do you know about them?" she asked.

"I know they're like locust, burning up and killing everything they find," he replied. She nodded.

"Yeah… oh and for the record no… I'm not with them. I got my own crew," Chicago said distracted by thoughts of Anarchy.

"What are you doing out here on your own then?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"I got time," he said easily. She sighed as she scraped the plate clean.

"There's a camp in Jersey. Situational circumstances brought us into town. Anarchy attacked the city and we helped stave them off. Part of my team took a chopper up this way to another camp. After things settled down I came up here to get them, and on the ride home our car broke down. We had a horde on our tail and my guys were too tired to keep running so I went on my own to buy them time. I lost the horde, but a couple guys got the drop on me and here I am," she said as if it had been a scripted read. Rouge nodded in understanding as if he had absorbed it all perfectly.

"Now you're on your way back to Jersey?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded then polished off the juice.

"I think I can get you there," he said. Chicago was silent for a moment.

"Rouge… I don't want to sound rude, but I gotta ask… why are you going out of your way to help me?" she sighed running her hand through her hair. He smirked.

"I'm bored. Name something better for me to do," he said. His answer almost took her by surprise. "You're the first person I've run across that wasn't immediately trying to kill me," he added.

"Yeah? You strike me as the type that is used to death threats though," she said. He grinned again.

"I am, but normally I know what I did to earn them," he said.

"Ha, well, I'm still getting into being shot at," she shrugged. He nodded as he stood up.

"Well, should we get going?" he asked.

"You're sure you're okay taking me on?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's about time I move on anyway, I might as well go see how things are back in the city," he said.

"So you've been to Jersey?" she asked.

"Yeah, on my way up I stopped in," he replied.

"And?" she asked.

"I had my fun wore out my welcome and moved right along. Just like always," he replied as he put on his hat. "Lets load up."

**

Phoenix loved the fact that he'd been able to bribe a ferry driver to get onto the mainland. Four hundred bucks had gotten him across no questions asked. The security was shit and that was a fact. The attack had scrambled what little safety they had.

He'd been driving towards New York, guessing that if he was going to find an Anarchy camp the big apple would be a good place to start.

**

"He left this for you Nana," Tallahassee said handing the small child the note. She took it and looked at it for a long moment. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. She looked up with a tear in her eye but sighed.

"He'll come back," she said.

"Did he say where he's going?" Wichita asked.

"No… he's probably after whoever hurt Summer," she said. Everyone looked shock that the child was so aware. She grinned. "I can hear it when you whisper to each other," she said. All the adults seemed embarrassed. "He also says that someone is gonna get me a basketball," she added.

**

"And there you are," he breathed while looking through a pair of binoculars. A group of people were hanging out oblivious to his presence. Little did they know that the parking lot was about to become a war zone.

Phoenix picked out a rocket launcher from the back of the truck. "Fire in the hole," he grinned as he took aim.

**

"Okay, now," Rouge grinned as he whipped the tarp off of the back of his truck, "lets have some fun."

"What is that?" Chicago asked looking at the mess of amps and rigging.

"Here put these on," he said giving her a pair of headphones.

"Rouge? What are you doing?" she asked as he started to flick switches and turn stuff on.

"Do me a favor, hop in the cab and turn the CD player onto track four," he said. She looked skeptical. "Just trust me," he said as he got up in the truck bed. She did as he asked and no sooner than she had pressed the button music began to blast out of the speakers. She scrambled to put on the headphones and jump from the truck.

Rouge was standing in the back with a guitar. He started to play and all she could do was watch in wonder. He was playing Johnny B Goode. The song was echoing through the trees and she knew they were going to have zombies on top of them in no time. He was having a grand time though, playing away with the back up track and Chuck Berry singing.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

"Playing my farewell concert," he said.

"I hope you have some big guns!" she snapped.

"Remember the white lines?" he replied. She nodded. "Zombies don't know to stay on them," he grinned. At about that time the first charge was set off. Her head whipped around just in time for her to see the sparks and fire.

She started to see the zombies as they moved but most fell to the hidden explosives. Looking back to Rouge she watched as he continues his game. She rolled her eyes. Truly she was a magnet for insanity.

"Fire in the hole!" Rouge screamed and laughed.

**

Phoenix grabbed the miserable woman by her dreadlock hair. Her face was burnt and she didn't have long to live, but that was okay, he wouldn't need her that long anyway.

"Where is Anarchy headquarters?" he growled.

"Fuck you," she snapped. He shook her hard.

"Tell me and I won't dismember you," he said.

"I'm not saying shit!" she spat. He jammed the end of his gun under her chin.

"No?" he cocked his head.

"Go to hell!" she shouted.

"Okay, but you forced me to it," he shrugged then pulled out a knife and hacked on of her fingers off. She yowled in pain. "Now see? We didn't have to do that, but you're being difficult. You have nineteen more fingers and toes just like that one… and unless you start talking they're coming off too," he said.

"Beaumont! Beaumont Texas! Beaumont Texas! The federal prison there! That's the main camp!" she shouted. Phoenix nodded. He grabbed his gun again and shot her in the head. Not looking back he started for his truck.

**

Chicago looked out the rearview mirror. Smoke was all she could see of the battle field Rouge had created. Soon they left it behind completely and drove in silence. She was still so tired that she leaned against he door and fell asleep.

Loud pops woke her up and she jolted upright. "What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"My guess is that we just drove over a piece of road that was laced," he said bringing the car to a stop and getting out. Chicago jumped out as well.

"In English that mean?" she asked still groggy.

"Flat tire," he replied. She looked at the front tires that had gone flat.

"Shit…" she murmured.

"That also means that who ever set the trap isn't far off… hmmm," Rouge looked around. Chicago looked around as well.

"You got a gun?" she asked.

"Nope, don't need 'em," he replied.

"And now you prove your insanity," she shook her head. The click of a gun made her stomach drop. Rouge put his hands in the air lazily while she did so with haste.

"Lookie what we have here Donny," an all too familiar voice said. Chicago closed her eyes for a moment as she asked god for just one tiny break.

"Good to see you again missy," one of the men said holding her rifle towards her.

"So good to see you too," she grimaced.

"These the ones that worked you over?" Rouge asked.

"Oh look, she's got 'erself a boyfriend," one of the men said.

"Yep, the very same," she smiled feeling sick that the mountain men had gotten the drop on her twice.

"Is that so? Well," Rouge sighed eyeing the men.

"What are you looking at?" one of the men snapped. He started to hit Rouge, but it was his mistake. Rouge moved like lightning. He ducked under the incoming blow, knocked the gun away and chopped the assailant in the throat without any thought.

Chicago watched in awe. Rouge crumpled the first man and quickly attacked the second twisting his arm around behind his back and forcing him into the leaves. "If you're going to attack me, you better have the guts to kill me," Rouge said. "Take the guns," he added looking at Chicago. She grinned and the looting began.


	112. Chapter 112: Gives You Hope

**Once again, sorry for the delay with this stuff. I have gotten in some trouble and computer time is limited.**

**Song:**

**'You Oughta know' by Alanis Morissette  
(Ignore the sexual referances in tge song and just listen to the chorus and I think it's a good song to describe Nana & Phoenix's relationship as well as Denver & Kims)**

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

Chicago scratched around in the glove box of the truck. She and Rouge had taken it from the mountain men. Despite the confederate flags plastered all over the damn thing it had run well enough.

"What are you looking for?" he asked peeking in through the window as she moved to searching the beer can coated floor beneath the dash. She bumped her head on the dash.

"Ow!" she snapped through gritted teeth as she sat up. "I need a fucking quarter," she sighed rubbing her head. He furrowed his brow and she sighed again. "We finally find a pay phone and I don't have a quarter," she explained.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot what it's like to have to use one of those things," he said looking over his shoulder at the blue payphone. True enough it had taken them forever to find one. The obsolete things no longer occupied every corner. He smiled fondly. "Anyway," he sighed and opened the door.

"God only knows if that thing will work anyway," she added leaning back in the seat.

"Have a little faith," he shrugged.

"Faith does not make quarters," she sighed. He grinned.

"You need a quarter?" he asked. She looked at him trying to decide if he was stupid, not listening, or screwing with her.

"Yeah," she nodded. He grinned reached behind her ear and pulled out a quarter.

"There you go," he said handing it to her. She took it and bit her lip.

"Thank you," she said deciding not to be agitated. Moving over to the machine and poking in the quarter in she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Denver sounded sleepy.

"Denver, good to hear you. Guess who this is," she said smiling.

"Chicago!" he exclaimed so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Listen, I gotta talk fast because I have _no_ idea how long a quarter will buy you nowadays," she said.

"Hmm?" Denver wasn't sure what she meant.

"I'm on the road, I have a car and I'll be back in Jersey in no time. See if you can have a boat waiting to take me across will you? Is everything okay with you guys?" she asked.

"Uh- mostly," he replied.

"Mostly?" she asked.

"Well… Yeah, uh- you see," he buffered for time.

"Denver," she used his name like a command.

"Okay, don't be mad when I say it… but Tal-" the line beeped.

"Please insert another quarter," a robotic voice said.

"Ah shit!" she snapped. Chicago looked at Rouge. "You got another quarter?" He was distracted by the far off sound of an engine.

"No… we better get going," he said.

"What's the rush?" Chicago put the phone back on the hook.

"Oh… no reason, just guessing we better get you home as fast as possible," he replied. Chicago couldn't argue and got in the truck.

**

Phoenix picked up his phone that had been ringing off the hook. The faint buzz of it vibrating in the glove box was starting to annoy him. "Hello?" he asked.

"It's 'bout time you picked up the fucking phone," Tallahassee hissed.

"Look Tal, sorry 'bout the bonk on the head, but I couldn't have you getting in the way. Now listen I'll be back in a few days at most. Just chill and keep an eye on my girls for me," Phoenix said.

"Whoa, that's not my job," Tal said.

"Well that's what friends do for each other," Phoenix replied. The cowboy sighed.

"Okay… but before you go off on your little revenge driven quest, someone wants to talk to you," he said.

"Don't you dare put Nana on!" Phoenix snapped.

"Too late," Nana replied.

"Oh!.... hey Baby Girl," Phoenix replied less than smoothly.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Baby, I'm on the road right now. I have some business I gotta take care of. Did Tal give you my note?" he asked.

"He did. You should come back before something bad happens," she replied.

"Nothing bad is going to happen sweetie," he sighed.

"You say that, but you don't know," she said solemnly.

"Oh my god… you're staring to sound like an eight year old version of my mother," he groaned.

"Pleas come back," she said softly.

"I can't. I gotta-" he started to say.

"No! You just are upset!" she snapped.

"Baby… goddamn it… please just stay put and the others will take care of you," he sighed.

"When you don't come back? They'll take care of me when you die… Phoenix please I don't want you to die!" she was about to cry.

"I'm not going to die, I promise," he assured her.

"You're a liar!" she snapped.

"Why would I lie?" he asked sincerely.

"You lied when you said you would take care of me! You just run away and leave me with your friends!" she cried.

"Oh, Christ," he couldn't believe the little bitch was bending him like putty. "You think I don't love you? If I didn't love you I wouldn't be out here," he sighed.

"Why? Whats out there that makes anything better?" she sniffled.

"Baby- I just… just be a good girl for the others okay? I'll be back real soon… I love you," he sighed.

"Wait don't-!" but it was too late, he had already hung up the phone.

**

Chicago crashed into the waiting arms of Tallahassee. "I missed you!" she said.

"It's only been a couple days," Fynn murmured as he watched the two kiss and fawn over each other.

"Two days in Zombieland is like years," Columbus said. The whole group had come out to see the joyous return of Chicago. Really it was more an excuse to ride on the boat for the kids.

When Rouge got out of the truck it seemed like fifty guns were pointed at him in an instant. "Hey whoa whoa! He's with me!" Chicago said getting herself out of Tallahassee's arms and in-between Rouge and the guns. The weapons were lowered. "Everyone, this is Baton Rouge, he helped me out back there. Make him feel welcome," she said. Rouge removed his hat and took a bow.

"All I ask is that for the next five minutes you stand behind me," he said.

"What?" Chicago wrinkled her brow. Rouge put his hat back on and turned around. Chicago followed his gaze and as if on cue another truck burst into view from a side street. It didn't have the Anarchy Logo, but everyone was ready to fire anyway. Rouge held up a hand briefly and the guns were lowered again though no one relaxed.

Two men stepped out of the trucks. They looked to be father and son, by their immediately resemblance to each other. Both of them wore cowboy hats and boots with jeans. Chicago was counting that worse come to worse Tallahassee might be able to speak their language. They had on dress shirts and suit jackets.

"They're packing," Fynn murmured.

"Shoulder holsters and side arms," Denver added. Chicago was glad to have their experience.

"Well, gentlemen, so glad we could meet again," Rouge said with a wide smile.

"Save it Bones," the older man said. With lightning speed they both drew guns from their sides. Chicago and her crew didn't flinch.

"Now let's not be hasty," Rouge said holding up his hands.

"No, lets, we chased you far enough. Put your hands on the back of your head and get on the ground," the younger man said.

"Have you ever tried that officer? Because really it's not that easy," Rouge pointed out. The younger man cocked the gun.

"You have about four seconds to get on the ground before I shoot you dead," he snarled.

"Now come on," Rouge put his hands on his hips like a father speaking to unruly children, "how rude are you going to be? Introductions come before business," he said. The men looked at Chicago and her crew with disinterest.

"Gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Fynn Shaffer with the United States Army and I'm gonna have to ask that you put your weapons away," Fynn said stepping up.

"Lieutenant I'm Deputy Marshal Beck, this is my son, and that man is a wanted fugitive," the older man said. Fynn looked at Rouge who gave a guilty smile.

"We're here to arrest him and bring him to justice," the younger man said.

"Justice where?" Rouge interjected.

"Shut up!" the younger one snapped. Rouge seemed satisfied.

"I don't think so Jr. Look, I know you two have been after me for… what is it now? Five years? I know that if the end of the world didn't stop you, a simple order from an officer of higher rank than you won't either… but just remember this: I have more guns than you do," Rouge looked over his shoulder.

Chicago rolled her eyes and was already regretting getting involved but raised her gun. Everyone else did as well. The two newcomers didn't move, but their eyes showed concern for the turn in the odds.

"So, I will make an offer to you two fine officers of the law. Forget that you ever wanted me, leave me alone and busy yourself with more important matters and we can put this whole silly thing behind us, no harm done," Rouge smiled.

"Do you think we went this long to lose you now Bones?" the younger man said staying stone still.

"No, no I don't, but I do know that you two are smart enough to listen to reason. You shoot me, you carry out your mission and the world will be out one criminal and two lawmen short, You shoot me, they shoot you. It's that simple," Rouge said.

Both of the lawmen sighed and holstered their guns. They were like carbon copies of each other. Both held up their hands.

"Better?" the older one asked.

"See? Nice and friendly, just like we oughta be," Rouge grinned and motioned for the guns to be dropped. Everyone relaxed a little. "Everyone. These are the only two men who were able to _almost _catch me," Rouge said rubbing his hands together. "And seeing as it _is_ the end of the world, I think we should all be playing for the same team," he added looking back at the men. They both shifted on their feet. Rouge walked towards them and offered his hand to shake. Both seemed reluctant. He sighed.

"Come on. So say you bring me in… Then what? Who's gonna pat you on the back?" he said trying to be friendly.

"That's not why we do it," the younger Beck said.

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot you do it to protect people from me. Okay, what innocent street corner will you be protecting from me performing on it? Are there any left that aren't painted in the blood of innocents already?" Rouge offered his hand again. The older man took it and gave a firm shake. "Are we done?" Rouge asked.

The younger Beck took his hand. "Yeah, it's done," he said giving a firm shake.

"Good… because I'd really feel better having you on my side right now," Rouge grinned. He looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you all," he said.

"Maybe we should get back to the island," Columbus suggested. Chicago could see how nervous the stand off had made him.

"Can I buy you two some drinks?" Rouge asked.

"I don't drink," the younger Beck said.

"Bullshit you don't!" his father said. "Yeah Bones, I could use a drink. I just gave up a five year obsession."

As they made their way down to the docks after stowing the cars and grabbing their gear Tallahassee put his arm around Chicago. "Hey where's Phoenix?" she asked.

"Uh- he's… well he took off, and I have no idea where he is," Tal replied.

"What?" she exclaimed throwing his arm off. "I thought I told you to watch him!" she exclaimed.

"He knocked me out!" Tallahassee argued,

"He knocked you out?" she repeated.

"Yes! With a brick or something!" Tallahassee replied. She sighed and rolled her eye. "And the whole ordeal has been extremely upsetting and I think I deserve a reward," he added.

"A reward?" she smirked.

"Yes… like maybe… a certain surprise from the club," he muttered. She grinned.

"Tal… I don't know weather I want to kiss you… or kill you," she said.

"Kiss me then kill me," he said grabbing her. Chicago struggled away from his grasp when she realized everyone, including the men she had just met, were staring at her and her man.

"They don't take anything seriously," Columbus muttered.

"Yeah… gives you hope doesn't it?" Denver smirked.

"Not really," the nervous young man replied as they continued to make their way to the boat.


	113. Chapter 113: Tales From the Drunk Side

**Yeah.... I lied. Got Four more OCs (two in this chapter) I'm setting my deck for the sequel really.....**

**Nashville would be played by Timothy Olyphant (Are you guys watching Justified? Did you see the Crazies? Holy shit he is good :)**

**Knoxville would be played by Billy Bob Thornton (Yes, he is one of my favorites and I love him to death. No one out there quite like Billy Bob.)**

**Look at these two.. I think they bear some resemblance (Maybe? Yeah? If you squint real hard?). Is it just me? Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Once they were safe on the other side (it took two trips) everything got to be pretty normal. Upon invitation from Fynn they all went back to his place. Chicago came to find that the Army was planning on taking very good care of the people that had saved their skin. Houses were being prepped for the concurring heroes to stay in.

Denver respectfully refused the invitation and ducked out. He spent the night sleeping in the car. Kim on the other hand was happy to go back to Fynns. As far as everyone else was concerned the beer was incentive enough to go, but Columbus took Nana and Little Rock back to Kim's house after the latter tried to sneak a beer.

Chicago was sitting on Tallahassee's lap sometime around midnight. Both of the Becks were drinking and talking. Turns out they weren't such bad guys if you could get past the fact they wanted to put a hole through Rouge. The older one was given the name Knoxville, and his son was named Nashville. They also learned that evening that the whole name-city thing was very hard to explain while impaired.

Knox and Nash were, of course, from Kentucky, and had been in pursuit of Rouge for five years. As they drank they laid it all down. The great saga of chasing the man they called Bones through hell and high water, and more recently the zombie apocalypse.

"So they're we are. He's hanging over the side of the fucking Grand Canyon," Knox laughed pointing to his son. "Bones is up on the rock face dangling like a leaf in a tree, and there are park officers coming up the way," the entire room was engrossed by the story.

"And of course as I scrambled up rocks tumbled down on them," Rouge added.

"Right, so I'm getting pelted in addition to dangling over a hundred foot drop," Nash chuckled sipping on his beer.

"How the hell did you pull it off?" Tal asked.

"Well, when the park officers came around the bend, I thought we had him," Knox said. He paused dramatically. "Then they started shooting at me and Nash," he grinned. "And you know, I had my hands full trying to not drop him to his death, so I couldn't get my badge out fast enough to save the whole damn thing," Knox laughed.

"And I got away clean," Rouge said standing up with a drunken flourish.

"Well, not clean, we all have our scars from that one," Nash said slyly. He looked at Wichita. "I got this little scar above my eye," he said pointing to a barely noticeable line. "And you," he drew out the word looking at Rouge.

"Laughed all you want it was a cheap shot!" Rouge snapped from his place digging around in the fridge.

"He shot him right in the ass," Knox laughed. Rouge stood up.

"I still got away," he pointed out.

"That you did," Knox sighed with a shrug. Chicago was feeling sleepy and rested her head against Tallahassee. Fynn got up and answered the phone in the other room.

"Good news," he said a few moments later. "We have five houses ready for you guys to stay in."

"Good. I hate to cut the fun short, but I'm beat," Chicago said standing up. It was a bit weird because immediately Knox and Nash stood as well. Chicago wobbled a little on her feet as she looked at them, then she realized they were just being gentlemen and moved on. "Why don't you ever stand up when I do?" Chicago asked looking at Tallahassee.

"Well…… most timed when you stand up it's a signal for me to go down," he said. She smacked him.

"I hope these houses are in walking distance Fynn," she said.

"Yeah… not really we got you the ones down the road from Kim," he replied. Chicago sighed.

"I'll call Denver," she said feeling a little juvenile for getting so smashed she had to call him for a ride.

Ten minutes later Denver was driving the whole lot of them to the houses. He dropped Knox and Nash off first. They both thanked their hosts and bid everyone goodnight before struggling into the house. Next he left Wichita at Kim's house. Kim herself had elected to stay the night with Fynn. The very thought made the older man shudder.

Chicago and Tallahassee took the next house. Leaving Denver all alone. He selected the next one, parked, opened the door and found his way to the bed room. On the bureau there was a set of whiskey in crystal bottles with matching glasses at the ready. "Damn," he mumbled as he kicked off his shoes and settled into the bed.

Chicago stripped to her underwear and crawled under the covers. "So you aren't mad?" Tallahassee asked from the bathroom. She was already half asleep.

"No, I'm drunk," she replied.

"As wonderful as that is, I mean about Phoenix," he said as he padded over and flopped down next to her.

"Oh no, I'm mad as hell at him and you," she said in a breathy sigh as she kept her eyes closed. He bit his lip.

"Does that mean?" he left the question hanging,

"Maybe tomorrow baby," she said wishing he would just leave her alone. His lips on the back of her neck indicated otherwise. "Tal, please, you have no idea how tired I am," she said.

"You have no idea how horny I am," he replied.

"That's no excuse," she smirked rolling over.

"Try telling that to him," Tal glanced down.

"Well you better just get some tissues and take care of _him_ on your own," she replied.

"Now you're just being cruel," he said seriously. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Do you think that just because this is the first time we've been alone in forever and that I'm a wee bit smashed, you can just bang me?" she asked. Tallahassee seemed reflective.

"Actually I was thinking about the fact that we are in our own house and there is no risk of attracting zombies… you know, 'cause it means we don't have to hold back," he said. She sighed rolling her eyes and slamming a pillow in his face. He flopped free of the feathery thing and grinned.

"I'm just saying, I won't be able to sleep because you're here and you're you and you're in your underwear," he panted into her ear.

"Oh - for the love of god!" she snapped. "Okay, fine, but just a real fast-" she didn't have time to finish the sentence before his lips were on hers.

**

Chicago watched the sun come up through the window. "Shit," she sighed. Tallahassee was snoring, but she was wide awake. "Hope you're happy," she muttered as she got up.

Digging through the closet of the once occupied voice she found just what she needed. Dressed in Tallahassee's shirt and a pair of sweats she pulled on some sneakers. They weren't an exact fit, but they were good enough.

As she walked down the steps to the house she grinned. "Hello Phoenix," she said. He looked very tired but smiled.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she replied. "Although, I just got back myself," she added. He nodded slightly.

"Where's Nana?" he asked. Chicago pointed to Kim's house. "Thanks," he said.

"Hey, breakfast will be in a couple hours. We have to regroup when sober," she said. He cocked his head.

"What about Summer?" he asked.

"As far as I know she's the same," Chicago replied.

"Thanks," he replied before going on.

"Don't forget, breakfast in a couple hours," she said.

"I already know you won't let me," he said as he opened the door.

Chicago laughed it off and jogged away. She went down to the beach and started to run. Her ankle was still stiff, but bearable. She jogged down the beach with increasing speed until she saw Fynn running in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing here this early?" he panted.

"Sleeping on my feet," she replied slowing to a saunter.

"Sounds fun," he sighed.

"Where's Kim?" Chicago asked squinting against the sun.

"She's still asleep. She never wakes up before two or three most days," he said. "You know, 'cause she's up all night," he shrugged. Chicago bit her lip.

"Hey… sorry about Denver," she said.

"No worries," Fynn grinned. "When a fella finds out something like that violence is a natural response."

"He punched you in the face," she said as if Fynn had missed it.

"Yeah… small price to pay really," he sighed. "Come on lets run," he added. They jogged along the beach in silence for a while until he stopped and looked out at the water. "So what's your big plan Chicago?" he asked. She stopped and bent over putting her hands on her knees as she panted.

"No plan. Just playing it by ear," she replied.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked.

"For a while. We have to wait on Summer," she replied.

"Chicago, she ain't waking up," he said blatantly.

"Phoenix wants to believe otherwise," she replied. "And there is food water and shelter here. I don't want to sound like we're using you… but I always bear in mind that nothing is permanent anymore. I like you and Kerch and the city," she said.

"So you are staying?" he smirked.

"Only until something better comes along," she replied.

"You're not going to find anything better," he said.

"Don't dare me," she grinned.

"I'll race you to the mess tent. Loser gets the drinks," he said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck old man," she laughed then broke into a sprint with him close on her heels.


	114. Chapter 114: Deal With The Devil

**I've had Rouge and this chapter in my head for forever. I hope you all enjoy**

**Please review  
**

* * *

Phoenix sat at the end of Nana's bed for a good while before she woke up. Rubbing her eyes she beamed. "I knew you would come back," she said.

"Happy?" he asked as she crawled down to the foot of the bed and hugged him.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Good… I want you to know I love you," he sighed as he patted her back.

"I do and I love you," she replied. "You take care of me," she sighed as she snuggled into him.

"I promise I always will," he said.

**

Chicago couldn't have been happier. Actually she could have, if Summer wasn't in a coma. For now though, she was happy enough. Everyone was gathered around one of the giant pick nick tables. The air was cool, the food was hot, and they were most importantly safe.

"Okay, so, we need to settle up," she said. Even Knox and Nash had come out. Nash gave Rouge mistrusting looks from across the table, but remained idle. "We need to decide what we're doing with ourselves. Obviously we have two options first and foremost. Stay or leave," Chicago felt like a judge standing up in front of the court.

"Summer's gonna need some time," Phoenix immediately said.

"He's right… we can't take her with us," Nana said, just wanting to be involved.

"But we can't stay here," Tallahassee replied.

"Why not?" Columbus asked.

"What do you mean 'why not?' We can't stay here. You want to just settle in one place?" Tal replied.

"Well, yeah, it's safe here," Columbus said.

"If I may be so bold as to project my professional opinion. Chicago, it's not a question of staying or leaving, it's a question of who is a settler and who is a roamer. There are members of your group that are made to travel and there are those who need to stay put," Rouge said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What makes that a professional opinion?" Nash muttered.

"Experience brother," Rouge grinned under the brim of his hat.

"Well I guess that would mean splitting up," Chicago sighed.

"Unfortunately it seems so," Phoenix shook his head slightly.

"No, we can't split up," Little Rock said through a mouthful of cookie.

"No one is saying we are," Chicago replied. "But… we don't have that many options. Summer can't move, and it looks like Phoenix has made his mind up to stay with her," she added then looked at Tal. "And he seems adamant about leaving."

"She's right," Wichita said sitting her glass down. "If we split up… well, it would be a mistake," she sighed.

"Nothing says it would be permanent," Tallahassee shrugged. "So if sissy boy and Pablo want to stay here let them. We can go out have our fun and come back here if we get tired."

"Hey," Phoenix growled in warning. Tallahassee smiled and held up his hands submissively.

"Don't you think it's important that we have a purpose though?" Wichita argued. "Do you really just want to wonder around the country aimlessly until your luck runs out and a zombie corners you?"

"We have aim," he replied weakly.

"What?" Phoenix snorted.

"To have fun… Chicago could I sway you to my side if I say we can pick up survivors?" he asked. She sighed.

"Appealing as it is… I want to take care of our own first," she sighed then looked at Denver who had been silent. "Denver? Time to weigh in, what do you think?" she asked. He sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table as he laced his fingers together.

"I think everyone has valid points… but what Rouge said is probably the closest to truth that we want to come. Apples and oranges if you will. We're not all the same," he sighed. Chicago rubbed the back of her neck.

"What about you three?" she asked looking at Rouge and the lawmen.

"We have some business to take care of back home," Knox said with a sigh.

"Now that we aren't after this one here… might as well see what's what back there," Nash shrugged.

"Rouge?" Chicago looked at the Gypsy.

"I already know that I'm gonna like you, and I got your back for life, but you can't catch the wind in a bottle," he said with a sincere smile. "I'd go mad if I stayed here too long."

"What will you do?" Little Rock asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Same thing I always do. I'll play my music and do magic and live life," he said.

Rouge had been doing magic for the kids all morning. The night before he'd disappeared and where he spent the night was anyone's guess. He had all his tricks up his sleeve though and his guitar on his back.

"How are you so good at magic?" Nana asked. He looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"How do you do your tricks?" she asked again. He chuckled.

"Well, I can't tell you that or it wouldn't be magic," he said.

"But how'd you get so good?" she persisted. He grinned.

"Well that's easy, do you really wanna know?" he asked and leaned forward as if to tell her a secret. She nodded vigorously. "I sold my soul to the devil," he whispered.

"Oh shit," Nash muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"It's true," Rouge smiled leaning back again. "When I was thirteen I sold my soul to the devil in exchange for my freedom. I did it right down on the bayou," he said.

"How are you free when he has your soul?" Nash asked with a smug smirk.

"Kept me out of your jail didn't it?" Rouge countered. "No, you see in exchange he assured me that what I needed to stay free would just come to me. In truth I had already been a practicing magician. Amazing how much money you can make with cards on the street you know," Rouge looked at Knox, as if laughing with his eyes. "And with my ill gotten gains I was able to buy my own guitar. I'd been playing on my granddaddy's for a while… but anyhow, before I made that deal I only thought I was good, and after there wasn't a man alive that could hold me back."

"See kids this is what mental illness will do to you, so eat lots of vegetables," Knox grunted as he got up to throw away his trash.

"You really saw the devil?" Little Rock asked completely engrossed.

"I did," Rouge nodded.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," he said regretfully.

"That's why you're magic?" Nana asked.

"Yep, he made me magic," Rouge nodded.

"Okay somehow I think we derailed here," Tallahassee said trying to get the conversation back on point.

"Is there anything else to say?" Columbus sighed.

"Not today," Chicago decided she wasn't in the mood to break up her family. "Lets all just relax a few days here. Maybe Summer will come around, and if not we'll figure things out from there. We could all use a little down time."

"Now Chicago, you were the one that wanted to get the issue put away and here you are sweeping it under the rug," Tallahassee scolded her.

"Tal please," she looked at him harshly.

"No," he barked. "Don't give me that little glare, we need to get this decided," he said.

"You can't find an answer that isn't there baby," she replied. He huffed and got up leaving them.

After Tallahassee's huffy departure the conversation was pretty much closed. "Nana, stick with Little Rock, I'm gonna go over to the hospital for a little bit," Phoenix sighed. Nana nodded and Phoenix pecked her on the cheek before going his own way.

"You wanna go play ball?" Little Rock asked looking at Nana.

"Yeah," the younger girl replied.

"Denver would you?" Wichita looked at the older man.

"Sure," he replied following the youngsters. Chicago sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will all work out," Columbus said. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will… even if we do split up… we had a good run right?" she replied and got up. "Catch you guys later. It's naptime," she sighed as she wondered off. Wichita played with the spork on her plate.

"So how did you really get so good at magic?" she asked looking at Rouge who was gazing up at the clouds.

"I told you I sold my soul," he replied. Suddenly Columbus and Wichita exchanged glances as they realized Rouge was seriously believing it.

"Oh," she nodded a little.

Chicago didn't bother to find Tallahassee. She knew he needed some time to cool off so she went back to their house and settled down on the sofa. She curled up and was asleep in minutes.

Her dreams were plagued with zombies per normal, but along the time where normally they would swarm and eat her, the rest of her family showed up, laid waste to all and saved the day. It was new and odd enough to wake her up. "Shit," she groaned as she rolled off of the couch. It had been four hours but it only felt like seconds.

Stumbling her way into the kitchen for a drink she rubbed her eyes. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Hey, Chicago," Rouge said sipping on the beer in front of him.

"What the hell you trying to do?" she said putting her hand on her chest.

"I just came by to let you know that I'm leaving," he said evenly.

"Leaving? Leaving what? You mean right now?" she asked confused completely.

"Right now. I got a boat down at the docks waiting," he nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if I sit around too long I get bored," he replied.

"You've been here one day," she said cocking her head. "Is it Knox and Nash?" she folded her arms. He grinned and laughed.

"Ha, no," he shook his head. "Although you did warm up to those two a little fast, I can accept that. Understand they have been after me for five years," he stood up, "I will go any where I want anytime I want regardless of them."

"So then why are you out of here so fast?" she replied.

"I told you, if you bottle wind it becomes air," he said. "I don't like being trapped on an island, having to ask for someone to get me out of here, just isn't my style," he added.

"Oh, I'm sure you could make the swim," she joked. He smiled again and opened his arms. She hugged him.

"Keep in touch hmm?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll get Columbus to make you a phone," she said.

"No need. I already boosted his," Rouge replied with a wry grin. She chuckled.

"Okay, I'll tell him to make another for himself," she shook her head a little.

"I'll be seeing you around," he said as he flipped it and pushed it down in his pocket.

"Take care of yourself," she said.

"You too," he replied then slipped out.


	115. Chapter 115: When All is Right

**Well I was going to have a vid with this one, but due to audio copyright Youtube isn't allowing it. Sorry :(  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**PS. Don't worry Rouge will be back in due time.  
**

* * *

Chicago wondered out the back door and towards the beach. Tallahassee was sitting down on the rocks, tossing things into the foam. "Tal," she said as she hugged herself for warmth. He sighed releasing the last handful of rocks into the water. "Tal, please don't be mad," she sighed.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you wouldn't fight me on everything," he replied.

"I'm not trying to fight you," she replied.

"How do you swing saying that?" he smirked.

"Because if you walked out right now, I would probably follow you," she said taking a gentle step forward. He sighed looking at her for a moment.

"You would follow me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Even with all the boys waiting to replace me?" he stepped towards her.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Rouge, Fynn, Denver, Phoenix, take your pick," he replied. She laughed and bit her lip.

"I have no interest in them," she replied.

"Well, I'm not even talking sexually," he replied. She burst into a wide grin.

"You are so insecure," she said in a sing song voice.

"I am not," he said as he bowed his head, hiding behind the brim of his hat.

"Babe, there is no one in this world that can replace you," she sighed. "If you really want to keep up the road trip I'll come along… I'm just trying to keep my family together," she said then put her hands on his shoulders, "because I don't think I can stand to lose everyone I love again," she whispered. He hugged her back. "We'll just take this slow."

"I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied

**

Denver watched the kids run up and down the concrete court. Columbus joined him after a while. For a bit they sat in silence until Denver sighed. "You miss your old life?" he asked.

"Ha, not too much," Columbus shook his head.

"Not happy?" Denver asked.

"Not really," the younger man replied. "Something was always missing."

"Yeah… but your old life catches up with you sometimes right?" Denver sighed.

"What? The kids?" Columbus tried to put together the obscure dots.

"No… well yes, but no. The game. That's what I did when I was sober. I was a high school coach," Denver replied.

"Really?" Columbus had always loved stories.

"Yeah, state champs four years in a row," Denver replied.

"Basketball?" Columbus asked.

"Football and basketball," Denver replied.

"You miss it?" the younger man stretched out on the bleachers.

"Sometimes… but there are a million things I miss more," Denver sighed. Columbus nodded as they slipped back into silence.

**

"Kim if you roll over one more time I may have to kick you out. Get some sleep," Fynn yawned. She had come over after the club had closed. He rolled over and grabbed her around the waist. It had been a quiet day, but he was still worn out.

"I can't sleep," she said as she fidgeted.

"I can tell," he replied.

"It's my fucking father," she sighed.

"Let it go," he said.

"How can I let it go? That bastard has no right to just come in here and-" she couldn't speak because Fynn put a finger over her lips.

"Did you ever stop to think he's trying to repent?" Fynn sighed.

"I know," she snapped wrestling away.

"So let him," Fynn kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"But you can't just walk in after a lifetime of neglect and make things okay," she argued.

"Have you even talked to him?" Fynn asked opening his eyes.

"Not really," she muttered.

"I didn't think so… just give him a chance. I'm not saying you have to call the man god, but just give him a chance," Fynn said. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please just relax," he added and kissed her neck. She sighed.

"Why do you keep defending him?" she asked.

"Because I just want things to settle back down," he replied.

"And making piece with my father will do that?" she asked.

"It would be a start," he sighed. He kissed her neck again. "At least then I could sleep through the night without getting kicked half to death."

"If you want me to leave just say the word," she purred. He grinned waking up a bit.

"Lets not be crazy," he replied.

**

Maximus wasn't really sure which way was up. He'd been under water for so long. Things were blurring out and he was almost certain that this time they weren't going to let him back up.

Just as he started to suck water into his mouth the hands holding him under pulled him above the water. They flung him down to the floor as he coughed and sputtered. As he started to regain his vision and breath he rolled onto his back.

"Maximus, do you know why I'm upset?" the Matriarch asked as she crossed her legs. Even in the tiny room, that was barely big enough for the bathtub he was being drowned in, she had her own sort of throne. She perched on an ornate stool that looked like it was made of ivory.

"You're mad because we didn't bring Jersey down," he panted. First she had had him beaten, then steamed half to death and finally the last leg of the torture drowned. He knew because in most cases he would have been applying the punishment. He also knew that at this point she would either call it quits or go on to have him killed. Death by electrocution most likely.

"No, I'm not mad because of the failure. I'm mad because of the cause of the failure. I _told_ you that Summer's heart wasn't in it anymore. I told you that her _buddies_ would be a problem. I told you they were priority… and for some reason, they are still alive!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry," he coughed.

"Sorry doesn't make them dead," she replied.

"I'll get the job done," he replied.

"You think I'll give you another chance," she snorted.

"I'll get it done," he repeated.

"You're hurt," she said looking at him. "No good to me with stitches in you," she replied.

"I can do it," he growled.

"I have some one better suited working the problem," she replied.

"Who?" he asked

"That's not your concern," she replied. "Now your job is to keep things calm," she replied then walked away.

**

Nash rolled over when he heard gunfire. He hadn't been sleeping very deeply and the faint popping was enough to bring him around. For a moment he lay motionless listening in the stillness, unsure he had heard it. Then it came again and he rolled out of bed.

Quickly he slipped past the room where his father was sleeping. He grabbed his gun his hat and his boots, then slipped out of the house. Following the sound he walked. It took half an hour before he found the source of the sound.

He stopped and hid in the shadows watching as Kim aimed, fired, and missed her targets. She seemed frustrated, but persistent. "You won't hit anything like that," he said even at risk of being shot. She jumped and spun around.

"Why are you sneaking up on me like that? I could have shot you!" she snapped.

"By the looks of those targets you wouldn't have," he replied coolly. She gave him a glare. "You wanna know what you're doing wrong?" he said. She rolled her eyes. "You're breaking the very first rule they teach you in firearm training," he sighed taking the gun from her. "When you fire you don't blink," he said taking aim.

"Why does that make any difference?" she asked.

"The tiniest movement, the briefest loss of sight, its minuscule yes," he fired without blinking, "but still important." He handed the gun back to her. She seemed hesitant. "Go on," he nodded towards the targets. She took aim and focused on not blinking as she squeezed the trigger. Kim hit the target. It wasn't centered or very good, but it was still a hit.

Nash tipped the brim of his hat up looking at the target. Kim smiled proudly. "You really are lucky you are in here," he said. She looked at him. "Or you'd be dead," he added.

"Thanks," she muttered bitterly.

"Why are you out here?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Because leaving the city, as you said, made me painfully aware of the fact that I would be dead," she sighed. Then she quietly took aim again and tried for two targets. She hit the first and missed the second quickly glancing over at Nash. He smirked.

"You didn't blink, but you still took your eye off what you needed to be looking at," he said.

"The target?" she replied seeming confused.

"No, the sights. You can still see the target in the background, you focus on the front sight," he said. "And you're standing wrong too," he added. She cocked her head a little. He sighed and took his hat off placing it on a nearby seat. "Act like you're going to take a shot," he said.

Hesitantly she raised the gun pointing it at him. He grabbed the barrel in panic pointing it at the ground. "No! No! Not at me! At the target!" he snapped.

"Well how was I supposed to know," she hissed and took aim at a target.

"Never point that thing at me. I swore a woman wouldn't be the death of me when I was fifteen and I intend to stand by it," he muttered. For a moment he looked her over. "Okay, first problem is that you're locking your arm. Don't just stay nice and relaxed," he said fixing the problem. "Then you need to relax your shoulders," he said putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling them back a little. "That allowed for a greater range of motion," he added.

"Can I fire now?" she asked. He nodded.

"Eyes on the front sight," he said. She took a breath, aimed and squeezed he trigger three times, delivering three consecutive hits to three of the targets. "Nice," he said.

"Thanks," she replied softly. He picked up his hat again and placed it on his head. There was a long silence, and then she placed the gun in the back of her pants. "Well, its late, I don't want to keep you from wherever you're going," she said as she started to walk away.

"Hey," he called. She stopped and turned back around. He walked up to her, until he was uncomfortably close. His hands went around her and Kim didn't know what to make of it. She didn't think he was a pervert. Then she heard a click. "Always put the safety on," he whispered.

Then Nash stepped away from her. "Goodnight," he said before disappearing off into the relative darkness. Kim slapped her hand on her forehead. Each day she felt like she was giving the word idiot new meaning.

**

All was well that night. Kim returned to Fynn's bed falling asleep in his arms to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

Little Rock and Nana spent the night at Denver's house. He let them build a blanket fort in the living room and by midnight they were both asleep in the mess of pillows that had accumulated. Hesitant to leave the little rascals unguarded Denver settled into an easy boy and reclined. Closing his eyes he was able to find sleep.

Chicago and Tallahassee, after an evening of enjoying each others company, slept peacefully together. In the Next house over Columbus and Wichita mirrored their older counterparts.

Nash found his way home. Peeking into his father's room he was satisfied to see his old man still sleeping. Settling onto the couch the younger man drifted off.

Phoenix spent the night at the hospital. He slept on a cot next to Summer. He lay on his side watching her chest rise and fall in the dim light. He mentally went through what he was going to say to her the second she woke. Somewhere in the monologue he fell asleep.


	116. Chapter 116: Seven Ten Split

**Just a warning, this chapter does have a little snippet where it is pretty graphic with the violence. I don't imagine it will deter any of you though :)**

**Song:**

**'New Divide' By Linkin Park  
**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and somehow everyone fell into a state of routine. Life had suddenly become stable and comfortable. Some of them easily found activities to keep themselves busy while others struggled and were forced to resort to more inventive methods.

Chicago began furiously writing. Sometimes quite literally as her old notebooks had gone missing and she felt the compelling urge to replace them. Tallahassee constantly was annoyed by her quiet choice of pastime.

Denver divided his time between watching over the girls and constructing a telescope in his garage. He'd picked up the trade in Vegas somewhere between his drunken exploits. Miles outside the city was some of the most spectacular stars in view from earth. He wanted to recapture the serenity he had felt while looking at them, before the whiskey in his bedroom captured him.

Phoenix kept a more simple and brutal plan of action for himself. Day in and day out he worked himself harder and longer than ever before. Anything that was so heavy he could barely lift he hauled off to a secluded stretch of beach. Hundreds muscle punishing repetitions passed as he looked out at the water. Chin up after chin up he worked his way towards a strength he knew he would need the next time he faced Maximus. Then at the end of the day he would retire to his cot at Summers side.

Knox and Nash elected to stay for a fixed period and help train the soldiers. Kim's recommendation to Fynn was well received. Both of them were excellent marksmen, but their real strength was in their skill in the art of quick draw. In a fraction of a second they were able to put a hole through any target they wanted. Needless to say, the soldiers were in above their head with the masters.

Columbus and Wichita accomplished very little in their time. They spent hours on end talking, falling deeper and deeper in love. They lived as if they were in a romance novel, eating dinner on the beach before strolling along hand in hand.

The girls, now inseparable companions despite the age difference between them, passed the days anyway they wished. Lots of time was spent playing basketball and furthering a reputation as something of prodigies. Under Denver's occasional instruction, they became an unbeatable team with Little Rock supplying force and cunning while Nana put forth the speed and accuracy. Memphis and Salem came around several times, only to be brutally beaten before retreating. In truth the older boys held back, where the younger girls didn't. There was some doubt that even with full force they could win though.

Kim returned to her life. She danced at night, and slept during the day. Her relationship remained unchanged with Fynn, casual as ever. He remained hard working and devoted as ever. Even more so in light of Kerch's injury. The commanding officer took some down time, leaving Fynn in charge.

Tallahassee over all was the most restless. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't stop looking across the water to the mainland desiring a fight. All be it he sparred on more than one occasion with some of the soldiers, but it wasn't the same as slaying the undead. Eventually, after Chicago presented him with the keys to a new Cadillac that she had haggled off of some unwitting man, he began on operation that he kept secret from everyone. After breakfast in the morning he would disappear, then re appear sometime before supper. Chicago held onto her don't ask don't tell policy and his endeavor was let alone.

The crew was safe. They were secure. Some of them were starting to feel they had found home.

Chicago was hoping it was true, then a knock came at the front door early in the morning. She slipped out of Tallahassee's arms and made her way from the bedroom. Out of habit she had a handgun and she peeked out the window before opening the door.

"Fynn," she breathed fearing what news he brought.

"I think you better come see this," he said looking grave. Chicago's heart skipped and her stomach dropped. "Bring your boys, Kim will watch the kids," he added. She nodded and turned back into the house. Tallahassee was standing in the archway to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked. She sighed.

" I don't know, but it can't be good," she replied.

**

Rouge sipped his coffee as he turned the page of the notebook. Chicago was a very good writer, and she had him hanging on every word. As he read he wondered if she would include him eventually. He was sure she would and he rather liked the idea of being an immortal in the written word.

Footsteps crunched along in the gravel behind him. He pretended not to hear, as he could tell by the gait that the individuals were wishing not to be heard. Approximately four of them were present.

He waited until they were very near. "So, tell me, what kind of party are you planning on throwing?" he asked casually without looking to see who he was addressing.

"You're late," a gravely voice said.

"Circumstances arose and were soon over come," Rouge replied. He turned around to look at the four scruffy looking me all with shaven heads. "And that can put you a little behind," he added. Then he returned to his reading and sipped the coffee again.

He had chosen a gravel parking lot to be the place of the encounter. A small card table and some folding chairs he had looted provided a nice homey touch in addition to the camp fire that he had burning to heat his coffee.

"We've been waiting three days," the leader of the men said.

"And those are a three days that you will never get back. A three days that you could have spent drinking and brawling and I assure you gentlemen that I will lose sleep over my causing the loss," he said with false sincerity. He was sure however that since he used some words that had more than four letters the men probably didn't understand. "So, you never answered my question Rock. What sort of affair am I to expect now?" He sighed closing the notebook.

The leader sat down, adjusting the gun on his belt as he did so. Rouge felt an urge to put the man on his ass for his trouble, but refrained and remained friendly. "She wants a face to face for the exchange," Rock said.

"That was not part of the deal. In fact I am very disappointed that you haven't got what I want with you right now," Rouge said evenly slipping the books in to his bag.

"How do you know we don't?" Rock grinned showing off a missing tooth. Rouge spotted it and smirked.

"Well lets just say, you would have a black eye and some broken ribs to match if that were the case. You've gotten off lucky just losing a tooth," Rouge said with a smug grin. Rock was not amused.

"She said to tell you, if you don't agree to the meeting, the deal is off completely and no safety can be guaranteed for anyone involved," Rock said. Rouge sighed.

"Alright, I'll agree, but only if the meeting is held at a neutral location of my choosing," he replied.

"If you chose it then its not neutral," Rock said firmly. Rouge chuckled.

"Maybe that last blow to the head I gave you knocked some sense into you, three months ago you would have never had a comeback that snappy," he said. Immediately Rock rose and seized Rouge by the collar pulling him in close so the larger man could snarl at his victim.

"And maybe I should just kill you now and claim a zombie got you. We'd still get what we need," he growled.

"I'm afraid not. Kill me and you lose the info, because what you really want to know is locked up tight in the brains you want to bash in," Rouge replied.

"West View Gardens, two days from now, noon" Rock snarled before dropping Rouge and walking away. As Rouge stood up brushing himself off.

"Ah, so the good lady anticipated that I would request a neutral location… then again since she has picked it in advance we once again are faced with the issue of it not being neutral," he said.

"Just be there," Rock snapped. Rouge gave a smirk as he picked up his bag.

"Count on it," he said to himself.

**

Chicago stared at the gruesome sight before her. All of them did. No one could look away from the massive cross and the bloodied, mutilated, naked man nailed to it. His dog tags smeared with blood hung from the chain that had been threaded in one vacant eye socket and out the other. She thought she might be sick.

"One of yours I take it," she managed to say.

"We sent him and Zander out for a scour four days ago… I knew something was wrong when Roth didn't check in," Fynn said looking grave. One of the sentries had found the mess early in the morning. He was physically sick, even seeing it at a distance from the opposite shore.

"Shit…" Columbus muttered.

"This was nailed to him," Fynn said handing Tallahassee an envelope. The cowboy opened it and skimmed the neat print. At the bottom the Anarchy symbol was drawn in blood. He looked around at his companions. "They're coming for us," he said.

"They're going to attack again?" Wichita asked. He handed the letter over. She and Columbus looked it over.

"Let the fuckers come," Phoenix growled. "We beat them before, we can do it again," he looked at the body without an ounce of emotion other than anger.

"We beat them out of luck," Chicago said. "A trick only works once," she added. He didn't seem deterred.

"So essentially we leave, or they come and get us," Columbus said looking up from the letter.

"I already talked it over with Levi. We are prepared to offer protection. This is sanctuary. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't come," Fynn said standing with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked at the ground solemnly.

"We can't jeopardize the city," Chicago shook her head.

"What are you suggesting?" Denver asked softly standing just behind her shoulder. She turned around.

"We have to leave. If they come here again and this place falls… too many lives are at stake," she said.

"He didn't die of the mutilation," Knox said as he examined the body. Fynn looked up sharply.

"Hey show a little respect!" he snapped.

"Look here. You see that?" Knox said. Nash drew in beside his father as they examined the back of the dead man.

"Yeah… damn," Nash muttered tipping his hat up.

"What?" Phoenix asked taking a look.

"You see the discoloration right here?" Knox said pointing at massive bruising on the back. "Impact trauma, typical with some forms of controlled high pressure explosions. Mostly home brewed," he explained clinically.

"Yep. that's what killed him. They cut him up after he was already dead. Either a spinal injury, or more likely punctured lungs," Nash nodded. Phoenix looked a little grossed out.

"Well that's very informative, but it doesn't help us," Fynn said with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Actually it might. Most times the device is so big and conspicuous that it isn't thrown or carried. Instead detonation is set in motion by use of a trip wire," Knox replied.

"So in other words, watch where you step," Nash concluded.

"We'll keep that in mind," Chicago said regaining everyone's focus. "But this doesn't change the fact that we have to go," she said.

"They'll be waiting for us," Wichita said.

"I know. That's why I'm counting on us to be fast enough to outrun them," Chicago said. Phoenix promptly drew his gun and fired at an oncoming zombie.

"I think we should continue this discussion back on the island," Denver said as Columbus preformed a double tap.

**

"There's no discussion here," she repeated. They were all seated around the kitchen table at her home. Chicago watched Knox wash away the blood on his hands in the sink. He rubbed them together vigorously, turned the water off and flicked his fingers three times before drying off on a towel.

"There is. We can't leave. Summer is still down," Phoenix said.

"I know… That's why you're staying," Chicago said. Everyone collectively cringed. "You and Nana," she sighed.

"We can't split up," Wichita said.

"Being a loner I can't believe you're an advocate of sticking together," Chicago replied.

"I've taken a liking to having a family. You know this is wrong," the younger girl replied.

"It can't be helped," Chicago said evenly. Somehow she had managed to shut off all emotion in her voice and face. She looked and sounded completely objective.

"And what happens if you aren't fast enough and tough enough to evade them? What then?" Phoenix asked aggressively.

"Hey! Cool it," Tallahassee snapped. "She's right. If we bring the wolves here… we deserve to die… Nothing says that the separation would be permanent, but until someone has a better idea, it seems like the best option," he said. Knox and Nash sat silently listening to internal workings of the family.

"I hate to admit he's right," Columbus sighed.

"It's decided then," Chicago said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, nothing is decided," Phoenix snapped.

"So you really want to put Nana in danger? And Summer?" Tallahassee snapped. Phoenix was silent. "I didn't think so," the cowboy nodded.

"Does anyone feel like we need a vote?" Chicago said remaining indifferent.

"Sure… lets vote," Denver nodded.

"Okay, all in favor of splitting up and getting out of the city?" Chicago asked. Tallahassee Columbus Denver and Chicago all immediately raised their hands. After a moment of thought Wichita joined them. "All opposed?" Chicago asked just to make her point.

Phoenix wasn't going to dignify the question by raising his hand since he was already beaten. "Fine," he said and stood up. "Bit I'm telling you… it's a mistake, and you know it. There's safety in numbers," he said pointing at her.

"Not when the numbers are made up of helpless civilians," she replied. He shook his head and walked away.

"Alright," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I guess we'll leave tomorrow… Columbus would you tell Fynn?" she asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah," he replied. She looked at Knox and Nash.

"What you do is up to you. You're welcome to come with us, or stay here, or go your own way," she said.

"We'll just have to see what happens," Knox sighed. She gave a little huff of laughter.

"Don't we all?" she said. He hand found Tallahassee's under the table.


	117. Chapter 117: Cat In The Garden of Eden

**Okay, I promise stuff will pick up here very soon and we will be on the final leg of the journey. I think it'll be a surreal thing to have this finished up, but I guess I'll just fill the void with the sequel.**

**A lot of stuff in this chapter has been a long time coming and I am sorry to be such a slow writer.**

**ProtectivePuppy has started his Zombie Kill of The Week again. He has done a chapter on Denver and I believe that Rouge will have one in the next few days. Its an awesome ride and you should check all of his stuff out.**

**Song:**

**The Cat Came Back (Seriously I grew up with my daddy singing this to me at the campfire. I included some samples so you guys can hear it. I like the last one a lot because I think that if Will tried to sing it, he'd probably sound something like this guy)  
**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d K G 6 U Y R O l z w

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T o 4 F J R 76 8 K c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p k y x c J 5 m M v A & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

**Ya'll are starting to slack on those reviews. Please drop me some feedback :) Those little comments are like crack! I need them ;)**

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

Denver tapped on the door only to find it open. He walked into the house. "Kim," he called.

"I'm in the bedroom," she replied. He moved down the hallway and turned into her room. She was sitting at her dresser putting on her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Hey," he said looking down at his feet.

"Hey," she replied.

"I just uh-" he was at a loss for words.

"Fynn says you are leaving," she filling in the blank. He nodded.

"Yeah… we have to keep the city safe," he said softly. She smudged the coal black lines on her eyelids.

"That's really… noble," she replied gently.

"And… I just came by to say goodbye," he said. "We're leaving pretty early tomorrow so I figured you wouldn't be awake," he said.

"I do know how to use an alarm you know," she said.

"Not without electricity to run the clock you don't," he smiled. She blushed.

"Well…" she turned in her seat. "I guess it's goodbye then," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah… I just want you to know that… I'll always love you… I'm incredibly proud," he said then turned to leave but she laughed.

"Oh please, don't lie," she chuckled.

"I do love you," he sighed not wanting to argue the point.

"No, I know you do… I meant you being proud. Don't lie. I know I'm not what you expected to find," she said as she stood and walked to her bed, sitting down crossed legged.

"All be it that, you aren't… that doesn't mean I'm not proud," he smiled fondly. "You're a beautiful, intelligent and successful young woman now… how could I not be proud?"

"Denver… I'm a dancer… It's not the most admirable job," she smiled finding the conversation highly amusing.

"Yes, you are, but… well… you're making your way," he said looking for a comeback. "You're putting yourself on show, sure," he said with a sigh. "But you're not selling yourself and that's admirable," he said. She burst out lauging.

"Oh my god. No wonder mom left you!" She laughed. "She's turning over in her grave for you saying that," she continued. He smirked.

"I take it she didn't know," he sighed. Kim shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed. "If she had known what I was doing I would be so dead," she said.

"How long you been doing it?" he asked.

"Since I could drive," she replied. He nodded making a 'daddy' face as he did. Kim realized it was probably a good shock to his system, but under the circumstances she didn't care. "So, am I heathen now?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "There's very little in this world you could do to earn that title," he smiled. She bit her lip.

"Fynn says I should forgive you," she said deciding to test her father.

"He did huh?" Denver looked down at the floor guiltily. "Have I been causing problems in bed?" he asked. She blushed.

"Only on my side. I think Fynn likes you," she replied.

"Well…" he drew out the word. "He treats you well… doesn't beat you, doesn't hurt you… doesn't drink like a fish," Denver shrugged slowly as he turned around and sat with his back to her on the bed's edge. "That should be enough for me… and its your choice," he replied.

"Are you just saying that?" she asked cautiously.

"No I mean it. Besides, I don't need to do anything to earn further resentment from you," he replied. A silence fell on them.

"So… where will you go?" she asked.

"Wherever Chicago goes," he replied.

"You love her don't you?" Kim sighed. Denver was silent for a moment.

"She reminds me of you," he said.

"You're filling a gap," Kim shook her head.

"Don't take that the wrong way," he muttered.

"No," she replied quickly. "I think its wonderful… things will never be normal again," she said disjointedly.

"I know… the plague took care of that," he sighed.

"No I mean with us," she corrected him. He looked back at her. "I can't ever forgive you… and you shouldn't ever forgive me… but its about time to move on," she said softly as she put her hand on his, over the scar she had given him. He nodded knowing that was all that need said.

"Well… in case I don't see you again," he said and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Take care of yourself," he said then stood up leaving her behind. He wanted to hug her, but he knew he wasn't that forgiven.

"You too," she replied as he left her.

**

Chicago went to Denver's house late in the day. She'd made her decision. Pushing the door open she found the house in shambles. Partly from the kids, partly from him. In the back bedroom he was packing things into a bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked tapping on the doorframe.

"Packing," he replied.

"Well stop," she said. He stood up and turned around staggering a little. "I've decided you're-" she started to say then she looked at him, "you're drunk," she sighed.

"Only a little," he replied sitting down. The bottle was half empty on the bed stand.

"Damn it Denver," she muttered.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he asked staying mellow.

"I came to tell you I decided that you aren't coming with us," she sad. His face changed as his buzz was killed.

"What?" he snapped.

"I need you here in the city," she said. "I need you to watch Phoenix for me," she added.

"Now come on," he frowned. "We both know that's not it."

"Denver please don't make this hard on me. Do you think I want to split up?" she sighed.

"Well you're the one making the call," he replied coldly.

"I need eyes and ears here… you're the only one I trust," she said gently. "Besides you have obligations here," she added.

"Oh? And what are those?" he rolled his eyes.

"The obligation to your daughter," she replied.

"Try again," he stood up again. "I made peace with her already. We already said goodbye," he said. Chicago looked at the floor.

"You're safer here," she replied.

"You think I'll slow you down?" he snapped.

"I never said that," she replied.

"But you're thinking it," he narrowed his eyes. "I am just as capable as the others and I have more experience," he said.

"And this isn't open for debate," Chicago snapped. "You're staying. Like it or not that's the way it is……. And why are you drinking?" she sighed.

"I think it was about time," he mumbled.

"You know… you promised me… maybe you forgot," she sighed. "See you tomorrow."

"You know I'll only follow you if you leave," he muttered.

"Please don't fight me on this," she sighed and walked away. "But the choice is yours to make if you do or not," she called before closing the front door.

**

Tallahassee was sprawled out on the bed watching Chicago pack. She slowly and solemnly opened the drawers and put their clothes into his massive duffle bag. A few times he swore he could see her crying.

When he saw a pink ruffle go into the bag he jumped up. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Let me see," he said digging into the bag. He pulled out a pink lace courset and some underwear to match. He nearly drooled. "I know you're upset right now, but that's really hot," he said. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Please?" he asked with his best smile. She sighed.

"Okay," she muttered with a little smirk.

**

Fynn was very sad that commanding officer meant that there would be no booze. He wanted a beer in the worst way. "I did it," Kim said. He looked up from his paperwork. She was standing in the doorway holding a beer.

"Did what?" he asked looking back down.

"I made peace with Denver," she said.

"You mean your dad?" he asked.

"He'll have to work for that title," she said as she moved over beside his chair. She ran her hand across his shoulders. "Why do you bother with paperwork anymore?" she muttered looking at the inky mess.

"We have to, it's protocol," he replied.

"And what happens to them later on?" she rolled her eyes. She took a drink then offered it to him.

"I can't," he said using every ounce of discipline he had.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm in charge I can't drink. Baby I need to get back to work," he said stiffly. She sighed again, but it was one of suggestiveness. She sat the bottle down on his papers halting his work and sat down on his lap looping her arms around his shoulders.

"Why do you follow all these now irrelevant rules?" she whispered. He looked at her with a fond smile.

"It's the only thing I've ever known," he replied brushing her hair back. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Then let me tempt you Adam, to come away from everything you've known," she whispered resting her forehead against his as she closed her eyes.

"I can't eat the apple Eve," he said. She bit her lip and looked him deep in the eye.

"Please? I'm lonely back there. All alone in my self made hell," she grinned. "Be sinner soldier boy."

"You're a bad influence on me," he said as he lifted her and carried her off.

**

They were still in a panting tangled mess. Tallahassee's face was buried in Chicago's neck. She was looking at her clothes that were strewn around. The pink lace and leggings had lasted only a fraction of a second after he'd gotten a hold of her.

"Baby?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he raised his head shifting off to the sides.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Is that what you've been thinking about? Were you faking it?" he smirked.

"Tal," she gave him one of her 'you are such a child' stares.

"I think we're doing the right thing," he replied.

"You're not just saying that because you wanted to get out anyway?" she persisted.

"No, I think its important that was get out of her. We have to keep the people safe," he shook his head. She sighed resting against him.

"I told Denver he's not coming," she said.

"Why?" Tallahassee asked.

"I just don't want him out there… I want him here, with Phoenix. He needs to be with Kim," she replied.

"Somehow I don't feel your hearts in this," Tal sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. I want him around… but were going to be hunted… shot at, looked upon as food… I barely want to take Little Rock, but I know Wichita won't leave her," Chicago said.

"What about that freak you brought home?" Tallahassee sighed.

"Rouge?" she asked and he nodded. "He's on his own. I imagine he'll come around… but I think he can handle himself," she said.

"And the cowboy wannabes?" he added. She burst into laughter.

"They are not… they're lawmen," she snickered.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"I think they're going their own way too. Back home I guess," she said.

"And where are we going?" he asked.

"That's up to you," she sighed as she rolled over. She was about to go to sleep when her phone rang. "Shit," she muttered. "Bet you a million dollars who this is about," she said as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chicago it's Kim," Kim said.

"Hey. What's up?" she replied.

"I'm no good at this stuff, but Denver is out on the beach with a gas can and I'm a little worried," Kim said.

"I'm on it," Chicago replied. She closed the phone rolled out of bed and grabbed her street clothes.

"Denver!" She shouted. He spun around holding the gas can that he then tossed away. "What are you doing?" He grinned and lit a match. "Don't!" she shouted but he flicked it. Chicago ducked down ready for an explosion.

"Pretty jumpy aren't you," he sighed. She stood up looking at the bonfire he had built. Beside it was the set of wicker chairs and coffee tables from his porch. She was dumbfounded as he moved back and sat down. When he pulled out a guitar she went a bit slack jawed.

He started to strum as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet up. As he fell into a rhythm he bobbed his head slightly looking nearly apathetic. "_Old Mister Johnson had troubles of his own. He had a yellow cat which wouldn't leave its home; He tried and he tried to give the cat away, He gave it to a man goin' far, far away. But the cat came back the very next day, The cat came back, we thought he was a goner But the cat came back; it just couldn't stay away. Away, away, yea, yea, yea," _he sang easily.

Chicago was mesmerized. _"The man around the corner swore he'd kill the cat on sight, He loaded up his shotgun with nails and dynamite; He waited and he waited for the cat to come around, Ninety seven pieces of the man is all they found. But the cat came back the very next day, The cat came back, we thought he was a goner But the cat came back; it just couldn't stay away. Away, away, yea, yea, yea."_

"You- you play?" she asked as he strummed a little bridge.

"Rouge isn't the only one that can play… but I will admit he's better than me," he said. She moved forward and sat down beside him. "You sing?" he asked.

"Not well," she replied.

"And I know that's a lie," he smirked and picked up the riff again. "_He gave it to a man going way out West, Told him for to take it to the one he loved the best; First the train hit the curve, then it jumped the rail, Not a soul was left behind to tell the gruesome tale."_ He looked up at her. "Take it," he smiled.

"_But the cat came back the very next day, The cat came back, we thought he was a goner But the cat came back; it just couldn't stay away. Away, away, yea, yea, yea." _They sang together. Chicago grinned as he smiled and nodded.

"_Away across the ocean they did send the cat at last, Vessel only out a day and making water fast; People all began to pray, the boat began to toss, A great big gust of wind came by and every soul was lost,"_ Denver sang taping his foot against the coffee table.

"_But the cat came back the very next day, The cat came back, we thought he was a goner But the cat came back; it just couldn't stay away. Away, away, yea, yea, yea," _they sang one last time until he gave finishing few strums.

"You have everyone freaked out," she said when he was done. He cocked his head.

"Hmm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You're mucking around in the dark with a gas can," she sighed.

"Oh," he nodded as if it cleared the issue right up.

"Are you still mad?" she asked. He started to tentatively strum again.

"No," he shook his head.

"And you're going to stay?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

"What else can I do? You have to do whatever you feel is right," he muttered.

"So when I look in the rearview mirror you won't be there?" she asked.

"No," he said as he started to play louder. "You're a big girl… you can protect yourself," he sighed. "It's amazing the clarity that music can give you."

"Oh," she nodded feeling a little awkward.

"_But the cat came back the very next day, The cat came back, we thought he was a goner But the cat came back; it just couldn't stay away. Away, away, yea, yea, yea," _he sang softly.

"I'm the cat aren't I?" Chicago asked. Denver didn't reply, but he looked up at her and gave a slight smile. Just enough to let Chicago know. They didn't need words.


	118. Chapter 118: Not a Pet of Some Not Thugs

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the sun came up Chicago was asleep out on the beach. Sometime during the night the others had heard the music and smelt the fire and come out. They had all enjoyed the night together.

It seemed as if there, on that breezy little beach, beside the water and the fire in the company of each other, they had found a paradise. It was as if time would fall away and freeze and the bittersweet goodbye that loomed with the rising of the sun would never come. They didn't want it to. In the early hours of the morning there was music and drinking and dancing and merriment.

She woke gently beside Tallahassee. Opening her eyes she looked up at the pink sky. She sighed and stood stretching out. They were strewn about despite the cold chill of the damp air. Denver was in the chair, Knox occupied the next one and the children were on the ground. The only one that wasn't present was Phoenix. She didn't want them to separate.

Going inside her own house she started to straighten herself out. She pulled on her good clothes, the ones she would be comfortable enough to travel in. Grabbed her bag and set it by the door. Turning around she jumped a little. "Shit Tal!" she snapped. He grinned. She sighed. "Okay, go get the others up, big day. Lets get them dressed and fed. I want to get out of here before the sun us too high," she said.

"Do we have time for a shower?" he asked. She looked as if she was going to say no and he jumped to convince her. "We don't know when the next time we'll have a working bathroom is," he said.

"Make it fast," she replied. He padded off. She went back outside and woke the kids. Getting them moving she seated herself beside Denver. Knox and Nash had wondered off leaving just them. He was still dozing as she fiddled with an orange she had brought from the kitchen.

"So," he sighed at last keeping his eyes closed.

"The moment of truth," she replied focusing on her orange.

"Yeah," he said remaining motionless.

"You don't need to worry about me," she said.

"Not you I'm worried about," he replied.

"Little Rock?" she asked.

"No, all of them. They get into trouble, you get reckless… I get a phone call. No more Chicago," he sighed opening his eyes and squinting in the light.

"I promise to be careful," she smirked as she got through the peel.

"What's your plan of action?" he asked as she handed him half of the fruit.

"Probably head north," she replied. "Or up into the mountains. Somewhere we can hide." Chicago took a bite.

"And if they come after the city while you 're away?" he asked.

"I don't think they will," she replied.

"They want Summer," he said shrugging a little.

"They don't know she's not with us," Chicago replied.

"Chicago," he said very seriously. "Don't underestimate them. They are not just a bunch of thugs… they know what's going on better than we do…" he sighed.

"I know… once we find somewhere safer to settle you can come out," she said biting at the orange again. He stood up as he rolled his eyes. She was a little full of herself.

"Just keep your eyes open while you're out there," he said bending over and kissing the top of her head. She smiled fondly, but didn't speak a word.

Going back inside her house she started double-checking her belongings. Making sure she had everything she was just about to zip the bag up and then she realized she'd forgotten her razor in the bath. "Hey Tal," she called walking down the hall.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you seen my-" she came around the threshold of the door and stopped. He was shaving his head. The sight of him having a foamy white wig of cream on and holding her pink Venus razor was too much for her. She burst into laughter.

"What?" he asked. She held her sides as she had to squat on the floor as she cackled. "Oh come on!" he muttered.

"Oh my god!" she sobbed.

"It actually gives a really smooth shave," he mused.

"That is so manly," she grinned regaining her ability to stand. He put the razor down and grabbed the towel off the floor.

"What is more manly than a wet towel fight?" he asked as he twisted it. Chicago laughed as she took off. He chased her still with the shaving cream on his head and in nothing but a second towel.

She shrieked and jumped the couch, starting to hurl pillows at him. He got close enough and snapped the towel grazing her. "Ahh! Tal!" she laughed.

"Run little girl run!" he cackled. She tried t dash around him but he grabbed her.

"Tal no!" she shrieked again as he took some of the shaving cream and smeared her face. She ripped his towel away and the one he was wearing.

"Am I manly now?" he asked putting his hands on his waist. She smirked. "Hey its cold in here," he muttered turning a little red.

They were totally surprised when someone knocked on the door. Chicago answered. "Hey we're-" Columbus stopped when he saw the shaving cream smeared Chicago. "…ready," he said seeing Tallahassee go walking around in his birthday suit.

"We'll be out shortly," Chicago replied.

**

Chicago was only half surprised. As they rode away from the city, after the ferry ride, she marveled at Tallahassee's workmanship. He had damn near turned the Caddy into a tank.

There was caging on all the windows and a snowplow on the front. Added steel plates covered the wheels. He really had thought of everything.

They had all said their goodbyes back in the city, and as they drove down the rode there was a silence. Chicago turned on the radio and they seemed comfortable in the old ways. Riding a highway to nowhere was too familiar.

"This will always be home," Tal said eventually. Chicago looked into the backseat at the kids. Little Rock was taking pictures, Wichita was painting her nails, Columbus was fiddling around on his computer. She knew that the road wasn't her home. It was the people.

**

Rouge kicked his feet up onto the cast iron table. It had been painted white, but the sun was baking the chips right off. He strummed carelessly watching the trees blow above his head.

"You're early," Someone said. He didn't look back.

"Well I had to take my time checking the place out," he replied. The Matriarch walked around him and seated herself on the other side of the table.

"Get your feet down," she said coldly. Like a teenager resenting a parent he lazily did as he was told then set his guitar down. "Do you have it?" he asked.

"I had to go through three Kinko's before I was able to print them out, bet yes," he sighed and pulled an envelope out of his bag. As he did so he counted. There were three men behind him, two behind her and seven hidden somewhere in the hedges that surrounded them. It was a beautiful garden, but a tactical nightmare for him.

He set the manila envelope on the table. She took it and opened it carefully as if she had just done her nails. "What else do you have?" she asked as she flipped through the pictures.

"I have this notebook," he said and put Chicago's notebook on the table. "Chicago wrote it herself," he said. The matriarch looked at it and slipped the pictures away again. "Also I wrote some things in that are in with the pictures."

"Excellent," she said evenly.

"So that's my end of the deal, not keep yours," he said in the same neutral tone.

"Don't treat me as if I'm a fool. I know that the real information is locked up under your sporty little hat," she smiled sitting back.

"Leave my hat out of it," he smiled. He leaned back taking a deep breath. "It's been four years since I've seen her you know," he sighed. " So, naturally, I want to see her right now… or you won't see anything under my hat," he added. The matriarch snapped her fingers and two goons came forward.

In their grasp was a girl. There was a bag over her head, but already Rouge knew what he had come for was standing in front of him. The Matriarch nodded and the bag was removed. Rouge remained completely stone-faced as he looked at the blue eyed, bleach blond girl who had a rag tied in her mouth. "Hmm," he murmured. The Matriarch studied him closely. "So what do you want to know?" he asked setting his hat on the table.

"Where are they going? How many? What weapons? History's, plan's, weaknesses…Everything," she said.

"Well, they're getting out of the city, and with the addition of Knox and Nash that means at least eleven," he said.

"Eleven?" she repeated.

"But two are children… and Summer is in a coma… therefore I doubt that they will have taken her with them and that means Phoenix would stay, insinuating that so would Nana…" Rouge refused to look back at the girl.

"Where are they going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Then call them and find out," she replied.

"I already tried. I don't know because they don't know. They are going to wonder. I suggest you attack at night," he replied.

"Then get to my favorite part," she smiled and leaned in. "I want to know their weaknesses," she whispered. He hesitated.

Rouge did not want to betray Chicago… but he didn't have a choice. "Each other," he replied looking back with scorn. "They love each other. You hurt one you hurt them all… but I really don't advise you to further pursue them," he added.

"Why not?" she started to examine her nails.

"Well, they have the government on their side. Connections are a very dangerous thing… and I think they can handle any force you send at them. If you send enough to actually kill them they will run because they will see you coming, but if you send a more covert team… it'll only make them angry," he said.

"Is that so?" she smiled.

"It is," he replied.

"You make them sound invincible," she grinned.

"Damn near," he replied.

"Well then it's a good thing I have a remedy for the situation," she said.

"Wonderful. I wish you all the luck in the world, but if you don't mind, I need to take my friend and go. We have a very pressing engagement," he said standing up. The matriarch didn't move, but before Rouge could two goons took his shoulder and seated him again.

"You can go when I say so," she said. "No Rouge," she sighed. He cringed feeling her use that name. "You're going to help me again," she said.

"That's not part of the deal," he said.

"The deal was you help me and your friend lives," she replied.

"And I have helped you. You now know, who they are and how to kill them. I've done my part," he replied.

"You're going to go back. You're going to get in with them and you're going to kill them. I don't care how, but I want it done," she said.

"And if I refuse?" he growled.

"You know that already," she smiled. He looked over at the girl again. He sighed.

"You know I'm not your pet," he said.

"I know, you're not nearly well behaved enough," she replied nonchalantly. He growled.

"Alright, I'll take care of it," he sighed and stood up and took his hat. "One more thing," he said with his back to her. She cocked her head still smiling. "Don't treat me like an idiot either," he said then he tossed his hat into the face of the nearest guard.

The brawl that resulted went rather well for Rouge. He took down the four behind him easily. Then the two that had been over her shoulder tried to grab him. Jumping away and into the hedges he dashed around formulating his plan of attack.

Before it was over three more fell pray to Rouge in the hedge maze. Then one got him with a cheap shot to the face. One held him while the other wailed on him mercilessly. He went down and they drug him out into the main clearing again dropping him on the ground in a heap.

"Was that really necessary?" The matriarch asked. Rouge rolled onto his back after spitting out the mouthful of blood he had.

"Worth a shot," he grinned.

"You're friend looses a finger for that one," she said. Rouge felt a surge of panic. "You have two weeks," she said then looked back at the girl. "Before I start taking more vital pieces off." Rouge coughed miserably. The matriarch turned and walked away. "Two weeks, don't forget," she repeated. Then one of the goons smashed their foot into his face and Rouge fell back fighting for consciousness. "Come on, the girl goes to my estate," he heard the matriarch say then everything went black.


	119. Chapter 119: The End Of Days

**A very long Chapter this time.**

**Songs:**

**'Wasting Time' by Red  
**

**'Break Me Down' by Red**

**'Nine Crimes' by Damien Rice (Makes me cry everytime)**

**'Oasis' by Tarja Turunen**

**'Fhir An Bhata'**

* * *

Chicago's heart was racing. Three seconds of a garbled voice message from Denver had her in a panic. She had missed the call because she'd been out on the lake.

Tallahassee had led them into the Rocky Mountains though blind himself. They found a mountainside residence that was so secluded no one would ever find them. It was a big house and comfortable.

The morning of the incident she had been contemplating calling the others and asking them to come out. Now she was stumbling through the bedroom trying to get out on the veranda. She punched the number and held it to her ear.

"Denver?" she exclaimed as she heard the line click.

"Chicago!" he replied.

"Thank god! Are you okay?" she was elated by his voice.

"Well, yes and no. Someone was infected and its spreading faster than we can shoot, the city is in panic, Zombies are everywhere," he said.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked again.

"Kim, Nana and me are holed up in the basement of the army base," he replied.

"Phoenix?" she asked.

"I couldn't make him stay, he's on his way to the hospital, right in the middle of it all," Denver replied.

"We're on our way," Chicago said sounding determined.

"No!" he barked. "Stay out of here. I just wanted to keep you updated," he replied.

"I'm coming anyway," she snapped.

"Chicago I told you they would come after the city and that's what this is. Anarchy is sitting on the other shore picking people off when they try to get across… you can't make it," he said sounding disheartened.

"No, I'll call Rouge and me and Tal will come. Between the three of us we can figure something out," she said getting desperate. They both were silent for a few moments. "Are Knox and Nash there?" she asked trying to press on.

"Somewhere… but I haven't seen them since this morning," he replied.

"Shit," she whispered. "Okay, I'm on my way," she sighed again.

"Don't come here," he said sounding a little broken.

"If you didn't want me you shouldn't have called," she replied.

"I called so you would know what happened to us," he snapped unable to hold it back. Chicago's heart sunk. "Please… just stay away," he seemed calmer. Chicago took a moment to compose herself.

"Just stay alive," she said softly.

"We'll try," he sighed.

"See you in three days," she said and closed the phone before he had time to argue.

Taking the stairs three at a time she shouted for the others. "What's going on?" Tallahassee muttered waking up from where he was napping on the porch.

"Get the caddy and pack up. Jersey Camp is infected, it sounds like the place is going down, Denver and the others are trapped," she said grabbing her rifle from inside the door.

It warmed her heart to see that all of them jumped up and started. The knowledge that their friends were in trouble was enough to make them do anything. "Can we get there in time?" Columbus asked.

"Yes, we have to, but it's just me and Tal on this one, you guys are staying here," Chicago said.

"What? Why?" Wichita snapped.

"Because this place is too nice to lose you need to stay here and hold the fort down," Chicago said. "And…" she nodded towards Little Rock. Wichita nodded her understanding. "Columbus, call Rouge for me will you?" Chicago said as she grabbed her emergency away bag that was kept beside the door at all times and ran outside.

**

Nash jumped the fence. He hit and held onto his hat as he jumped down off of the garbage bin he had landed on. His father was sitting up in the building above, sharp shooting while Nash inspected people who took shelter there. Very few that came along were uninfected. He shot another zombie as he looked around. The city was burning around them.

**

The hospital was the worst possible place he could be, but Phoenix went anyway. Nearly everyone inside was incapacitated and therefore a free feast to the hungry flesh eaters. He killed seven before he even got inside then he spent all of a minute fighting his way back to Summer's room.

To his relief her door was still firmly closed. Getting inside he locked it back behind himself. She was still okay.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then it was knocked right out of him when the door was broken off its hinges and slammed into his back. Phoenix pushed it off of him and used the thing to shield himself from the horde.

Positioning himself between Summer and the door, Phoenix took down one monster after another until he was so tired he could barely think. At last the last came through the bottleneck that the door provided. Once it was dead on the pile of others he took a deep breath and stepped back sitting on the foot of the bed.

He panted trying to catch his breath and calm down. "That was pretty amazing," Summer said. Phoenix nearly snapped his neck as he tried to look at her. "Hey," she whispered.

"Summer," he whispered her name as he crawled up so he was closer. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back. "Stay down. You've been gone for three weeks, you probably aren't as strong as you remember," he said. She gave him a smirk.

**

Denver watched the door flex with the weight of the undead. The army men had been forced back and were now hiding in the basement too. "Chicago's not going to make it in time," he murmured to himself watching the dead bolts bend.

"If they get through keep behind us," Fynn said as he reloaded his gun. Kim was plastered to his side. Levi was pacing around. Nana was clinging to Denver and clutching Phoenix's badge. He put his arm around her protectively.

"Don't worry we'll be okay," he whispered to her. He flicked out his phone. "Phoenix where are you?" he asked when he heard the line connect.

"I'm on my way back," Phoenix replied, Denver could tell he was running.

"Don't bother, we're trapped," Denver said.

"What do you need?" Phoenix asked.

"They're trying to break the door," Denver said.

"Chicago?" he replied.

"I called her. She and the others are on their way, but I don't know where they are. It'll be hours at best… we're on our own tonight," Denver said.

"What do you want? I can't just come in with grenades, chances are you'd get it too," Phoenix sighed.

"I want you to find Knox and Nash, see if you can hole up with them," Denver said. "How's Summer?" he added.

"She's fine, she's right here," Phoenix said.

"Good, good," Denver muttered. "Well, look, you gotta figure after the zombies clean us out Anarchy will cross over… you need to get out before that," Denver said.

"I'm not leaving without you. Just sit tight. I'll find the lawmen and we'll get you out," Phoenix said.

"Good luck," Denver replied then they hung up. Summer had been holding the phone to Phoenix's ear because he had to use both arms to hold her. They'd ducked into an alley.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We gotta find Knox and Nash," he replied seeming absorbed in his thoughts.

"Who?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," he murmured.

**

Nash smashed a Zombie into the wall and beat his head in with a pipe. He was in the worst situation possible, out of ammo and surrounded. Above Knox was shooting plenty, but he couldn't keep them all away from his son.

After a wave of twenty started to rush him Nash was forced to his plan B. He ran and opened the dumpster's lid. Diving inside he slammed it shut and lost himself in the darkness. The zombies beat against the outside, but couldn't figure out how to open it. Nash only thanked god that the thing had been empty when he dived inside.

His phone started to buzz and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Nash finally, no one could get a hold of you. Where are you?" Phoenix asked.

"Inside a dumpster," Nash replied plugging his other ear with his finger so he could hear the phone over the beating of the zombies.

"A dumps- whatever, where are you?" Phoenix muttered.

"You know that hotel a few blocks from uh- whatever the road with our house is?" Nash replied.

"I think so," Phoenix sighed.

"Yeah that one," Nash replied with a sigh.

"And you're in a dumpster? I assume I will know which one," Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," Nash growled.

**

Five minutes later Phoenix poked his head around the corner. "Yep this is the place," he muttered setting Summer down. "Don't move," he whispered. She gave him a cold glare.

He slipped around the corner, grabbed a piece of pipe that was sticking out of corpse. One after another he wacked the zombies down, using the wall to keep his back safe. After they were all gone he hit the garbage bin with the pipe and then ran back for Summer.

Picking her back up they went down the alleyway as Nash got out of the dumpster. "Where's your dad?" Phoenix asked.

"He's up top," Nash said straightening himself up. "Who's that?" he asked looking at Summer.

"My girlfriend," Phoenix said dryly. "Summer this is Nashville, Nashville this is Summer," he said. "Here take her," he added forcing Summer into Nash's arms. The lawman was a little put off by the fact he now had a stranger in his arms. Summer wasn't too happy either. "Take her upstairs," Phoenix repeated as he turned to go.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be back," he said. "Nash take her up," he repeated then was gone. Nash looked at Summer who had put her arm around him.

"Glad to meet you," she said fighting the awkwardness.

"Nice to meet you too… so you're uh- his?" Nash fumbled for words.

"Well… not if I stay in your arms too long," she smirked. Nash blushed and carried her inside.

"I don't… remember meeting you," he said as they went up the stairs.

"He tells me I've been under for three weeks," she muttered. "I got shot," she shrugged.

"Lucky lady," he replied.

"If I were lucky I never would have been shot," she replied.

"True," he replied. "But, I've found its when you're in the ditch that you catch the most breaks," he said. She nodded slightly and he pressed a door open.

Inside Knox spun around looking at his son. He had a look on his face that was a mix of 'are you serious, now?' and 'good for you' and 'who the fuck is that?'

"Calm down she isn't mine," Nash muttered. He carried Summer into the next room and set her down in a chair. "There you go," he sighed. "You need anything?" he asked.

"A gun," she replied without a pause.

**

Rouge woke up on the ground. He rolled onto his back and sighed. "Damn," he groaned. Sitting up he cracked his neck to one side then the other. Looking around lazily he decided he was okay enough to stand up. His body disagreed when he tried and he decided crawling would be more appropriate.

On his hands and knees Rouge moved to the white painted chairs and drug himself up into one. "Oh, Jesus, goddamn it…" he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Letting his arms flop back down to his sides he sat limply in the chair. "Please let them have been merciful," he sighed then opened his eyes again and looked at his guitar on the table. The strings were cut and he picked it up looking her over. "Oh, not so bad darling," he said petting the wood back. "Scars make you beautiful, but you live to be flawless one more day," he sighed.

Again he tried to stand up, and was successful. "Ohhhh… one two… three?" he shifted on his feet. "Three," he said more definitely. He took a few stiff steps and picked his hat up off the ground. "Three cracked ribs," he sighed. "And I needed another concussion like I need another hole in my head," he muttered.

"Don't you think so Tiny?" he called out. There was a rustle in some bushes and a goon stepped out. "Heard you breathing," he added as the man looked perplexed. "She leave you here to make sure I wasn't eaten? Or to make sure I follow through?" he sighed.

"Both," the man said. Rouge gave a slow smile.

"Well… that was stupid. One trusting you with my safekeeping strikes me as an immediate misjudgment and then second… I could be gone before you realize I'm leaving," he smiled. The man wasn't moved. "So here's the deal, Thunder, I'm going to do a very simple card trick, and if I find your card you'll let me go my way," Rouge said as he pulled out his deck. The other man gave a toothless grin. "Pick a card," he said. The man pulled out a card, looked at it and then put it back.

Rouge shuffled the deck with a few flashy motions the picked the card back out. "Is this your card?" he asked and the goon nodded. "Good, then I'll be on my way," he said as he slipped the deck back away. "And to avoid any unpleasantness with her highness just say I slashed your tires," he added

As he walked out to the waiting truck Rouge glanced at the poorly hidden car the other man was to be driving. Debating only for the slightest moment he took his knife and cut the tires on it. "Hate to have him lie like that," he muttered getting in his own truck and placing his guitar in the passenger seat.

Reaching into the glove box he took out the cell phone. "Oh," he cocked his head. "Seven messages, I must be popular." He put on his sunglasses and took a toothpick from a box on the dash.

**

Phoenix poked his head around a corner. "Hmm," he sighed. There was a healthy sized horde outside of the house, and more than likely even a greater number inside. "Okay," he muttered.

**

Kim was on her stomach. She was scribbling on a piece of paper as the door buckled and groaned. Fynn and Levi along with there men were still watching the door anxiously. Denver had been reduced to playing round after round of rock paper scissor with Nana.

"It won't hold out much longer," a man said.

"I have no doubt help is on the way," Denver said. Timing always seemed to work out for him and his phone buzzed. "Hello?" he asked.

"You should all get on the floor and cover your heads," Phoenix said. "Oh and tell Levi that I'm sorry about the office," the line clicked down.

"He says we should get down," Denver said as he led Nana to the corner. "Cover your ears sweet heart," he said. It wasn't a moment later that the room shook and sound slammed them. Denver shielded Nana.

**

Phoenix jumped into action as soon as the fireball was gone. He loved blowing up cars. Especially when he could just put the bomb on wheels in drive and set it loose.

He had his sword in hand and cleared the surviving zombies with ease.

**

The Matriarch closed her eyes as she sat in her bathtub. Maximus came in with his head bowed respectfully. "How's it coming?" she asked.

"Perfectly," he replied.

"Good… how much longer?" she added.

"Three days at most, then the ball will be in their court," he murmured.

"Excellent… Oh, and I changed my mind. I want the forces pulled out of Jersey. I think we've done enough, the rest will all fall into place."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

**

Phoenix tapped on the door and it opened. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Fynn replied.

"Good, what now? 'Cause this was as far as I planned," he panted as Nana flung herself into his arms.

"We get with the others and we get across to the mainland," Denver said pushing his way to the front. "You and your boys are welcome to come with us, this city is gone," he added looking at Levi.

"You know how many boats got shot down?" Phoenix shook his head.

"Actually I had another idea," Denver muttered.

**

"You've got to be kidding me," Nash muttered. They were standing on the beach with some inflatable life rafts. A group of survivors, not more than twenty in addition to Denver's group, was present and watching nervously. The sun was setting and the shadows cast upon them made them look barely human.

"Denver you've lost it. If a boat with a motor can't get across this thing is a death sentence," Kim snapped. "And its bright orange."

"You're looking at it upside down," he muttered as he continued to inflate them one at a time.

"I don't get it," Fynn furrowed his brow. Denver looked up and paused when he saw the man's arm around Kim.

"You're looking at the boats upside down," he repeated then flipped one over exposing the dark colored bottom. "Hold onto the inside and the handles, and swim until you hit the other shore. If we're lucky they won't spot us," he said. "It should give you something to hold onto enough to prevent drowning," he added.

"And if we aren't lucky?" Summer asked from where she sat.

"Then we're not… and welcome back by the way," he said trying to maintain positive thoughts.

"Are you sure this will work?" some scared lady in back asked.

"It worked before," Denver said pulling the last tab and inflating the last raft. "If anyone doesn't want to come I'm not twisting your arm, but all I know is that there are flesh eaters on this island and bad guys on the mainland and come nightfall we're all dead if we stay here. Lieutenant? Colonel?" he looked at Fynn and Levi. Both of the officers nodded.

"It's the best we have," they said. Everyone geared up, dividing among the boats.

"Has this really worked before?" Fynn asked softly as he stepped up to Denver. Denver looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Sounds like it should right?" he shrugged. Fynn gave a sly smirk.

"I think so," he laughed slightly. "When you hit the beach head for the car garage!" he said loud enough for all to hear.

Next thing they knew they were in the water. They marched out through the shallows as quickly and quietly as they could and soon the bottom fell away and they were left hanging onto the rafts. Swimming as hard as they could all the survivors powered through in the cold water.

Phoenix had his hands full with Nana and Summer, but luckily Nash had volunteered to be in the same boat. Between the two men they were able to move the boat slowly.

Every once in a while someone would duck under and surface on the outside to see how much farther it was. Halfway across the cold water started to take hold. "Come on Baby Girl, just hold on tight," Phoenix said seeing Nana's teeth chatter furiously. A few moments later she lost her hold on the handle.

Phoenix saw her go under and made a grab for her pulling her back up. "Here, hold onto me," he said making her loop her arms around his neck. Summer was equally as useless. It was all she could do to hang onto the raft.

In the next boat over Denver had Fynn and Kim with him. They all paddled at an even pace despite the cold creeping in on them. Fynn ducked out then came back. "Three fourths of the way there," he reported.

"Oh my god, we're going to make it," she shivered.

Summers hands slipped, hurting so badly in the cold she couldn't hang on. Phoenix couldn't get her fast enough with Nana hanging on him and Nash came to the rescue. He grabbed Summers shirt and pulled her back to the surface. "She's out," he said when Summer resurfaced unconscious.

"Damn it," Phoenix snapped. "Can you manage?" he asked.

"Of course I can," Nash grunted as he tried to strengthen his grip on her. They kept swimming.

It was astounding how fast the plan went from solid and manageable, to a D-Day sort of affair. Fynn ducked out again and when he returned he grinned. "It should be getting shallow soon," he said.

Then a shriek pierced the air, and then a chatter of chaos ensued. "Keep swimming," he said before ducking back outside. He surfaced and looked around in the darkness. One of the boats had flipped. The occupants were floundering in the water being pulled under then resurfacing just long enough to scream. Fynn looked up towards the bridge that now loomed to their left.

His heart was racing as he dipped back under. "One of the rafts flipped. We gotta move," he said getting to the front were Denver had been. He sped up kicking harder and faster.

The first gunshots heralded collapse. One whizzed through the boat and into the water right between Denver and Kim. "Ditch the boat. Go! Swim!" Fynn said throwing the thing off of them.

As the raft was removed a blinding light hit them. Anarchy was on the bridge and they had spotlights hooked to the cars that they shone down on the waters. Kim and Denver swam like hell until she was ripped away from him and down under the water. Denver froze then she resurfaced. "Dad!" she yelped. He grabbed her hand and was pulled under with her.

A zombie had her leg. He had a knife in it faster than she could realize he was saving her. They broke the surface again. "Go! Go! Swim!" he said pushing her towards the bank.

It was chaos in the water. The boats were all starting to flip as people abandoned them in trade for swimming faster and exposed to the bank creating flowers of water splashed into the air. Zombies were pulling people under, screams of terror filled the air, and bullets rained down.

Phoenix looked back at Nash. "On three, out from the boat and strait to the bank" he said.

"One, two, three!" they shouted together and ducked under the side of the raft, leaving it upside down as a decoy. They swam furiously each pulling the dead weight of the girls

A spotlight settled on Phoenix. "Go! Go!" he shouted to Nash. "Baby hold your breath," he said to Nana before plunging them both under the water.

"Swim! Swim!" Fynn snapped shoving the panicked people who had frozen and clung to the rafts towards the shore. He pushed them making them go despite their protests. "Fynn!" Levi shouted. Fynn found his brother and swam to him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Levi replied. He was clutching his shoulder.

"Oh Jesus, not again," Fynn muttered. "Come one we gotta go," he added as he grabbed Levi.

Kim hit the beach and ran up away from the water. "Fynn?" she shouted looking around. She couldn't find anyone. Just panicked faces.

"Kim?" Nash called. She spun and spotted him carrying Summer.

"Have you seen Fynn?" she asked.

"No, where's your father?" he asked.

"I don't know. I lost him. Where's yours?" she asked. Nash looked back.

"Knowing him, halfway to the trucks, come on," he said pushing her onward.

Denver staged up onto the beach. Soaking to the bone he shed his jacket. "Damn," he panted looking at the dark red dripping from his side. Getting back to his feet from where he had stumbled he let out a strangled cry. "Kim!" he shouted.

"Dad!" he heard her voice and followed it up the beach.

Phoenix swam hard under the water, blindly hoping he was aimed at shore. He resurfaced. "Take a breath," he said to Nana who was still clinging to him as he looked towards the shore. He put them back under the water and swam again. When he resurfaced he could touch the bottom and ran as fast as the stiff cold in him would allow.

A zombie burst from the water in pursuit of them and he tripped. Releasing Nana. "Run! Run! Go!" he screamed. She struggled up and did as he told her, blindly dashing up and away into darkness. Phoenix was exhausted as the Zombie fell on him. He pulled his knife and stabbed it in the temple. Its teeth were close to his neck. A spot light fell on him again and he shielded his eyes. Bullets rained down.

Fynn pulled Levi onto the shore. "Come on, get up!" he snapped pulling the barely awake Levi to his feet. "Lucky bastard, your shoulder is like a magnet," he muttered.

Denver stumbled into Kim as she threw her arms around him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked, her voice high pitched with panic.

"I'm shot," he replied. Her eyes widened to the size of plates.

"It's okay, I can make it," he said the looked back. Bodies littered the water. "Who's missing?" he asked.

"Fynn, Levi, Phoenix, Nana, and Knox," she replied quickly. On cue Nana sprinted around the corner and into them. Her face was tear stained and blanketed with panic.

"Where's your Daddy?" Kim asked as the girl clung to her waist.

"Zombie got him!" Nana cried. Kim looked at Denver with shocked eyes. Denver looked away painfully.

"We gotta go," Nash said.

When all was said and done, very few had made it. Nash continued to carry Summer. He led Kim Denver and Nana through the dark alleys and streets avoiding any trouble. They arrived at the parking garage.

Like Nash had predicted Knox was already there, prepping cars like a mad man. "How many made it?" he asked.

"Not sure," Nash said putting Summer in the back of a truck. He threw a blanket over her.

"Well where are the army men?" Knox persisted.

"Dead, or on their way," Denver muttered leaning against a truck.

"Don't you dare think about leaving without me," Phoenix said from the stairs. Everyone looked over. Nana ran to him and took shelter in his arms. He walked over to the back of the truck where Nash still seemed to be guarding Summer. "Thank you," he said putting a hand on the lawman's shoulder. Nash nodded.

Kim was crying a little as she watched the stairway. Denver put his hand on her shoulder. The world had gone still again. "We can wait an hour… see who shows up," he said. She slipped her hand over his.

"Okay," she swallowed hard.

They didn't have to wait that long though, before Fynn and Levi along with a couple other ragged survivors appeared.

After putting Levi down, propped up by a pillar, Fynn was embrace by Kim. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I thought you were gone," she whispered. He hugged her back slowly, keeping her close as long as possible.

"Look at that," Knox said as he looked out of the garage with some binoculars. He could see the lights of the Anarchy caravan leaving. Denver looked out.

"Looks like we can stay the night here… lick our wounds," he sighed.

"No, you have to go now. How long do you think we have before the zombies find us?" Fynn shook his head breaking his hug with Kim.

An hour later his orders were carried out. The injuries were cleaned and dressed, everyone was as dried out as possible, and they were loading into the cars.

Kim started to follow her father towards a car then she looked back and saw Fynn unmoving. "Baby lets go," she said.

"I can't go with you," he said. She looked back and cocked her head.

"What?" she asked feeling instantly panicked.

"Baby I can't come with you," he said. She went back to him.

"Why?" she asked. He looked at the ground. "Fynn please," her eyes were full of fear. He pulled his sleeve up revealing a bandage that had turned red. Kim stifled a gasp. "No!" she shook her head. "No Fynn… you can- you can still come!" she argued.

"Kim," he sighed.

"Please! Please! You can still come! Maybe you'll be-" she started to say.

"I'll be what?" he interrupted. "I'll be okay? I'll be different than the millions that got infected and died?" he sighed.

"Fynn please don't," she was on the brink of tears. Her hands went to his face caressing his cheeks.

"I've got to stay," he whispered putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It'll be okay. I promise… you have to go," he said.

"I want to stay with you! You don't have to be alone," she shook her head.

"I won't be… Kim please just say goodbye to me and promise you'll move on," he sighed and rested his head against hers. He tears soaked into him.

"I can't," she sniffled.

"You and I both knew when we started this," he whispered rocking her back and forth.

"What?" she pushed away from him. "What? That this wasn't real?" she snapped.

"Now, see… I don't have and answer here… at least not one that doesn't make me a jackass for saying it… because if I tell you, that I didn't really love you… or that we both knew it was all just a game… well, I can't think of anything more horrible to say… But if I tell you that I love you… I won't be making it any easier on you," he said slowly picking each word. "There's nothing I can do to keep from hurting you right now," he said looking like he was close to tears.

"Fynn just tell me you love me," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you… with everything I have… but I am _not_ what you deserve," he swallowed hard.

"Baby please," she breathed.

"Let me finish Kim," he said. "I want you to go on… I love you and I always will… and this wasn't a waste… but we gotta grow up sometime right?" he said. She let out a soft sob. "Don't bear a cross for me," he said brushing her hair back. "Please? Promise me… right now… promise me that I didn't screw up your life," he said. She gave a half hearted smiled.

"You didn't," she said controlling herself.

"Promise me you'll be okay," he whispered.

"I promise," she said so softly it was just barely audible.

"That's my girl," he smiled gently as he wiped her tears away. She kissed him putting her arms around his shoulders. The kiss deepened and her hands fell down resting on his chest. He put a hand to her cheek, memorizing the moment. Then they broke apart and she opened her eyes slowly. "I love you Kim."

"I love you Fynn," she bit her lip again to keep from sobbing.

"Here," he said taking his dog tags and pulling them off. He pressed them into her hand. "I'll always be with you," he said. Then they kissed again. "You better go," he said as they drifted apart. Kim took a few slow steps backward not wanting to look away.

Denver had watched the whole scene feeling his heartbreak and his stomach knot. He would do anything to spare Kim.

She turned her back to Fynn, passed her father and got into the truck that Knox was driving. Denver looked at Fynn. He gave a slight nod, one that communicated his pain before slipping onto the seat beside his daughter. The doors closed and two trucks pulled out together, Leaving Fynn and Levi alone.

Fynn watched them go, then when he couldn't see them he went to the stairs, climbing to the top level of the parking structure. Levi followed shortly. "You didn't have to do that," he said adjusting his arm in the sling they had fashioned.

"Yes I did," Fynn sighed watching the cars disappear into the cityscape. Levi eyed the gun in his partner's hand.

"You going to use that?" he asked.

"Oh…" Fynn sighed. "You know I'm too much of a coward for that," he said.

"Is this the end?" Levi asked. Fynn looked over at the dying remains of the camp.

"No… they got out," Fynn shook his head and turned around putting his back to the concrete wall as he sat down. "What happens now… is probably already determined in destiny… so why should we worry brother?" he sighed.

"Thought you didn't believe in destiny," Levi grunted as he sat down beside his friend.

"I didn't believe in love either… and now I understand… I love her so much, it's worth dying on the inside because I know she has to go," he sighed. "You finally find someone you love more than yourself… and then you have to let it go," he shook his head.

"Uh-huh," Levi nodded.

"You got your canteen?" Fynn asked. Levi gave a slight grin and handed over the small flask he had in his pocket. Fynn took a good drink then handed it back.

"Could be worse," Levi sighed.

"How?" Fynn sighed.

"You could have gotten the chance to never let her go," Levi shrugged then took a drink. Fynn looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think you did," Levi nodded. Fynn gave another long sigh.

"Never thought it would work out like this," he said slowly.

"It truly is the end of days... I'm glad we're sharing it," Levi said slowly reaching out and taking Fynn's hand. "There's no one I would rather have with me."

"Me too…"


	120. Chapter 120: Pace

**Extremely long chapter, probably one to be split up into two sittings. I'll leave my real rant for the end so it doesn't distract you :)**

**Songs:**

**'Last call' by Sirenia**

**'Something I Can Never Have' by Nine Inch Nails**

**'Oasis' by Tarja Turunen  
**

* * *

"Hello?" Chicago answered her phone.

"Chicago, it's Knox I got you on speaker phone," he said.

"Thank god we kept one in the car," Denver muttered as Kim handed him another shred of cloth.

"Shit, hey, you okay?" Chicago asked.

"Well… more or less," Knox replied.

"Who's hurt?" she asked.

"I tore my shoulder out, Denver is shot, Summer and Nana have slight hypothermia… Fynn and Levi are gone. Everyone else is okay," he said.

"Gone?" she asked.

"Fynn got bit… Levi stayed behind with him," Nash sighed.

"Oh… shit… God-just…" Chicago couldn't form a sentence. "Okay, where are you now?" she managed to compose herself a little.

"We're heading east. Where are you?" he asked.

"Uh- Tal? Where are we?" she asked looking over at him

"Does it matter? Tell them to meet us at the house," Tallahassee sighed. Chicago then rattled off the directions to mountainside estate. Knox said he would have the others there as soon as possible.

Chicago and Tallahassee then promptly turned around and started back for home. Tallahassee sighed resting his wrist on the wheel. "What's the damage?" he asked.

"Levi and Kerch are gone. Denver is shot… everyone else seems to just be bumps and bruises," she sighed resting her head in her hands. There was a long silence. "They're going to get us one by one aren't they?" she sighed.

"No, we can beat those bastards… we're smarter than the fucking zombies," he shook his head.

"I'm not talking about the zombies," she sighed.

"These fucking clowns aren't going to win," he snapped.

"These fucking clowns have now shot, you, Summer, Denver, and killed Fynn and Levi, doesn't that sound like winning?" she huffed.

"Chicago, we- just stop," he sighed.

"Can't ignore the truth," she said as a tear rolled down her face. He looked at her for a moment, then put his hand on her leg.

"You're tired… so am I. This shit scare got us all worked up… lets just, pull over calm down… grab something to drink… then we'll get going again," he sighed pulling over. She nodded a little and flipped off the safety on her rifle.

They jumped out of the Caddy and went inside. "I'm gonna take a piss," she sighed as he started rummaging around in the fridges. Wondering back into the bathroom she sighed when she found the toilet missing from the grimy little room. Chicago could never grasp why anyone would ever want to loot toilets.

Chicago opened the back door and looked around. Everything seemed quiet and she put her rifle down, starting to undo her belt.

Just as she was about to wiggle out of her pants a growl got her attention. She drew her side arm and shot the zombie, once in the chest, once in the head. Quickly she fastened her belt again and grabbed her rifle. Taking fast steps backwards she put her hand on the door and pushed, but it would open. She turned around pressing her full weight against it.

"Son of a-!" she hissed before turning around. The surrounding buildings were starting to pour zombies. She popped a few before starting to ran for the front of the store. She came around the corner only to find zombies blocking her way. She doubled back trying to find a better way.

Chicago wasn't sure why all of a sudden she was on the ground. "Cover your ears! This will hurt!" someone shouted. She wasn't entirely sure who was on top of her. All she knew was that it wasn't Tallahassee and it couldn't be a zombie. Her hands went to her ears and seconds later a flash and an explosive sound happened.

Chicago was completely deprived of her senses for a moment. All she knew was that the weight on top of her lifted and she sat up. Her ears were ringing and she was snow blind. As her eyes started to re adjust she looked around at her blurry surroundings. The constant buzz in her ears droned on and all she could hear was the beating of her own heart.

A man of average height with short brown hair was beating the zombies back using an axe. Chicago tried to stand up but was so disoriented all she managed to do was roll onto her hands and knees as she tried to shake off whatever it was that had stunned her.

Hands went around her waist and as she tried to process what was happening a far off voice yelled at her. "Lets go! Lets go! Come on!" he urged. Getting her own legs under control again Chicago stumbled alongside the stranger towards the door.

Right on time the door opened from the inside and Tallahassee poked his head out, one of his hands on his ear. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" he snapped. Then he saw Chicago in the arms of a stranger and raised his shotgun, but it was useless.

The man shoved Tallahassee out of the way and pushed Chicago inside. He slammed the door shut behind them, jamming it with his axe. Chicago was starting to regain some of her hearing and coordination and she stood up.

"Move!" the man said shoving Tallahassee out of the way. He ran across the little store, took a leap, and caught a cord hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it down some stairs slid out and he climbed them in a hurry. Chicago glanced at Tallahassee before they both followed.

Emerging on the roof they found the stranger looking over the edge. "Goddamn it!" he hissed.

"Uh- hey," Chicago was a bit at a loss. The man whirled around glaring at her.

"Well I hope you're happy," he growled.

"Whoa, sorry," she put her hands up.

"It took me four weeks to get this place all set up and then you two come fucking it up!" he hissed.

"Hey buddy, cool it!" Tal stepped up.

"Cool it? Look down there_ buddy_, we're fucked now," the man growled.

"We have a truck, we can get out of here," Chicago sighed.

"Yeah, I saw your Caddy," the man sighed starting to calm down a little. They all sighed in unison prompting awkwardness. Chicago brushed her hair back.

"Thank you by the way, for saving me," she said.

"No problem," he replied half-heartedly.

"I'm Chicago and this is Tallahassee," she said offering her hand. He took it and shook.

"What kind of a names are those?" he asked.

"We don't use our names anymore, we use our cities instead," she replied. He mulled the thought over.

"Just call me Kentucky," he said. He looked back over the edge. "It won't take them long to pile up and get up here…" he sighed. Kentucky jogged across the roof to a tent set up in the corner and disappeared inside. Tallahassee sighed and looked at Chicago.

"What?" she asked.

"Another?" he asked.

"Oh fuck it Tal," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not heartless like you are. The more people we have on our side the better," she whispered. Kentucky reemerged from the tent.

"Okay, I have one more stun grenade, it should buy us enough time to get to your truck," he said. He was carrying a duffle bag and made his way to the front of the shop where a ladder was resting on its side.

"You come prepared don't you," Chicago muttered.

"Habitual caution," he replied. "Here," he tossed the grenade to Tallahassee. "Pull the pin and toss it down on them," he said as he started to maneuver the ladder. Tallahassee dropped the grenade and ran like hell. Everyone covered their ears and shut their eyes.

Seconds later the ladder was down, they were on the ground and sprinting past incapacitated zombies. Chicago dove into the passenger side and crawled through into the drivers seat while Kentucky and Tallahassee got the back seat. She threw it into reverse and gravel sprayed as they peeled out of the station.

Down the road everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Welcome aboard Kentucky…" she smirked unable to believe what had just happened. "Anywhere you wanna go?" she asked.

"Just drop me at the next car and I'll be out of your hair," he said.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I'll find a new place to set up," he shrugged.

"You out here all alone?" Tallahassee asked.

"Yeah," Kentucky sighed. Chicago looked down and pulled her phone out.

"Chicago," she said holding it to her ear.

"Chicago, it's Rouge, I'm on my way to the house," Rouge said.

"Okay, we're on our way back too. Jersey is gone, most of the others got out. Their on their way," she said.

"How far away are you?" he asked sounding a little strange.

"Not sure, a few good hours," she said furrowing her brow. "You okay?" she asked.

"Chicago… I need to tell you something," he sighed.

"What?" she asked feeling her stomach drop.

"I think tha-" the phone clicked down. Chicago looked at the disconnect screen.

"Fuck!" she hissed. "Tal, try to get Rouge on your phone," she said tossing her phone away. He pulled his out, but there was no answer on the other end. "That can't be good," she sighed.

**

"Goddamn it!" Rouge snapped. In all his genius, he had forgotten to steal Columbus's charger.

**

"You have working phones?" Kentucky asked.

"Well… we thought we did," Chicago replied.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"The count is pending," she sighed. He cocked his head.

"And you were out at the camp at Jersey?" he added.

"Yeah… it's gone now though," she shrugged. He leaned up in the seat.

"Did anyone make it out?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I mean… a few I guess," she shrugged. He sat back in the seat looking contemplative. "Who'd you have out there?" she asked. He sighed.

"My brother," he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"Yeah, well… worlds gone to hell anyway… guess it wasn't so bad before huh?" he gave a halfhearted smile.

**

Kentucky agreed to go with Tallahassee and Chicago, back up into the mountains. Chicago promised that since they had cost him his home he could have a cabin they found not far away from their own residence.

Hours later they rolled in towards the house. Chicago was the first to spot it.

"No!" she gasped. Tallahassee sat up pushing the brim of his hat up. She jammed the brakes and he braced himself against the dash.

"Chicago what the?" he couldn't form a sentence fast enough.

"No, no, no, no!" she hissed throwing the Caddy into park and jumping out. She drew her pistol as she went. Tallahassee finally put together the problem.

The door was busted off the hinges and the Anarchy symbol was painted on the once proud wood. The windows were smashed and the porch furniture was in shambled. "Oh no," he breathed.

"What's happened here?" Kentucky asked looking out from the back seat.

"Kids!" Chicago screamed as she jumped up the steps onto the porch. She ran into the ruined house. "Columbus!" she called. The house was totaled. Nothing had been left unbroken, the furniture was flipped and smashed, glass littered the floor and holes patterned the walls. "Wichita! Little Rock!" she screamed as tears started to fill her eyes.

Tallahassee and Kentucky arrived in the doorway as she finished looking through the kitchen and living room. "Check outside I'll get upstairs!" she said as she started to climb the stairs. Tal dashed back outside.

Kentucky moved slowly, looking at all the destruction. He could tell that this had once been a beautiful place, but now it was desiccated. All the while the frantic calls of Tallahassee and Chicago went out.

Chicago looked in the bathroom and the bedroom screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. It had been blood on the door. "Little Rock!" she screamed again.

She forced open the master bedroom door and scanned the room. The mattress had been flipped and the walls were full of bullet holes. "Kids!" she shouted again. Then she spotted a hand peeking out from under the mattress.

She dropped her gun and moved the mattress revealing Columbus. "Columbus!" she exclaimed dropping to her knees beside him. She cradled him in her arms. He was beaten and bloody, but alive. "Columbus! Columbus wake up!" she said frantically. He groaned slightly. "Tal! I found him! I found Columbus! He's alive!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Looking back down at the boy in her arms she started to assess how bad he was hurt. He didn't look like he was shot. "Columbus," she repeated. His eyes fluttered open. "Columbus where are the girls?" she asked.

"They got them… I couldn't stop them," he said looking dazed. He started to sit up. "We gotta get them back," he said sounding frantic.

"No, no, stay still," she said keeping him down. "I promise I'll get them back," she said soothingly. Tallahassee and Kentucky appeared in the doorway. "He said they took the girls," Chicago said.

"Is he okay?" Tallahassee asked kneeling beside her.

"They really worked him over," she said looking at him with concern. Kentucky pulled the mattress back onto the bed frame and they put Columbus on it. Chicago then spent half an hour cleaning the boy up while Tallahassee looked around to see what Anarchy had left them. The results showed that very little had been spared.

Tallahassee was sitting in the living room on the sofa that had somehow survived while Kentucky perched on a windowsill looking out at the forest around them. "You're lucky they didn't torch the place," he sighed.

"Lucky doesn't have anything to do with it," Tallahassee sighed. Chicago came downstairs.

"I've got him all cleaned up… he's sleeping," she said as she came and sat beside Tallahassee.

"How did they find us?" Tallahassee muttered.

"I don't know… _we were sure_… I mean, I was _positive_ we weren't followed," she said shaking her head. "Did they leave anything?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Nothing, not a single shell," he sighed.

"So who is Anarchy?" Kentucky asked.

"The fucking angels of death…"Chicago said through gritted teeth.

"Just a gang of wacko's…" Tallahassee muttered.

"Why are they after you?" he added.

"It's complicated," Tal shrugged.

"What do we do now?" she asked rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"We wait… the others will come… we'll regroup and move on," he sighed.

"What about the girls?" she snapped.

"Chicago they-" he didn't have time to finish.

"Don't you say it!" She snapped standing up. "Don't tell me they're gone!" she barked.

"Chicago we can't change facts!" he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"They are still alive!" she exclaimed.

"And why do you think that is?" he snapped. "They are bait!" he shouted. She broke away from his grasp glaring at him.

"And that matters?" she shouted. "They are family! Fuck it if they're bait!" she screamed and stormed out. Kentucky stood as if to follow but Tallahassee put a hand out.

"Let her go," he said through gritted teeth. He was hurting just as much as she was, but he knew he had to accept the fact that things were over for them.

**

Chicago ran down the path until the house was out of sight and she stopped bending over and holding herself. She wept for god only knows how long before a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Chicago," his voice was so soft and caring. She didn't open her eyes but turned and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his jacket.

"We should have been here," she sobbed.

"This isn't our fault," he shook his head.

"We should have taken them with us," she gasped. He rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"No… Chicago… this isn't your fault… Anarchy was just playing us… they knew," he replied. She took a deep breath as he held her. "Come back to the house… it'll be okay, I promise," he said. "I called the others, they'll be here soon," he added. "You wouldn't want them to see you like this." Tallahassee helped her up and put his arm around her as they went back to the house.

**

It was dark when the trucks pulled up. Chicago was sitting on the porch waiting. Despite his injury Denver was the first one out of the car. She moved down the steps and fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied patting her back. The hug broke and she looked around at the rest of her friends.

"Well… there isn't much of a house left, but come on in," she said. Slowly the weary band trudged up into the candle lit house.

As he entered Knox brushed his hand against the bloody door. Flakes of the stuff brushed onto him and he looked down. "Well, who's blood is it?" he asked.

"We don't know," Chicago replied. "By the way, everyone, this is Kentucky," she said pointing to the man sitting on the windowsill staring out into the darkness. "Kentucky, this is my family. I won't bog you down with names right now," she sighed. Kentucky gave a nod at the crowd.

"So is Columbus okay?" Phoenix asked cradling Nana in his arms.

"He's beat up good, but he should make it," she replied. "I'd feel better if you looked at him Knox," Chicago added.

"I'm not a doctor, more of a mortician," he said.

"You're the best we have," she replied. Nash flipped over an armchair and offered it to Summer who collapsed into it. "Happy that you're okay," Chicago said with a weak smile.

"That makes one of us," Summer sighed. "Anyone got a smoke?" she added brushing her hair back.

"I'm gonna put Nana to bed," Phoenix said.

"Upstairs, second door on the right," Tallahassee directed.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked softly as she seated herself on the floor.

"It's up in the air," Chicago shook her head.

The crew settled into the house, doing their best to be comfortable before any real business was discussed. They sat in a circle in the living room. The ramshackle furniture and open air that drifted through the door and windows gave the place a hollow squatter atmosphere.

"We still have running water?" Knox asked.

"I don't know," Chicago replied. He stood and walked into the kitchen turning the knob for hot water. A meager trickle was his reward, but he made use of the limited water, then flicked his fingers three times and dried his hands. Chicago watched the tiny ritual. "You're a little compulsive aren't you," she observed.

"Yes he's very compulsive," Rouge said as he walked in the front door. All eyes went to him. "Kept me out of his reach more than once," he added.

"Rouge," Chicago said.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighed removing his hat and setting it on the doorknob. "I see my fear was confirmed," he sighed.

"How did you know?" Chicago asked. The air was filled with stillness as he contemplated his answer. Everyone waited on his reply, even those who didn't understand the conversation.

"I knew because I'm working for Anarchy," he said simply. Chicago's eyes went wide. "But before you go for your guns here me out," he added walking calmly in and pulling up a kitchen chair that had lost its back. "The only way you win in this world is to play both ends," he said.

"Rouge what did you tell them?" Chicago felt her blood run cold.

"I didn't tell them where you were, on that you have my word… they must have been running surveillance," he sighed.

"And what good is your word?" a new voice came from the doorway. Rouge didn't flinch, but Chicago and the others were all up on their feet with guns drawn.

The stranger in the doorway was a man of average height with dark brown hair that spiked messily all over and brown eyes that glinted in the candlelight. He wore a leather coat and jeans that looked like he had been tossed from a car in them.

Rouge tried to keep a calm face though he knew his eyes went wide at first. He slowed his heart down and didn't move a muscle. "Worth just as much as yours," he replied then turned in his seat. "It's been a while Forrest," he said with a small forced grin.

"Don't call me that," the man in the doorway growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forget sometimes, what is it now? You go by Ghost right?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. The man in the doorway stepped in. Rouge stood up lazily. "Put the guns away," he said looking back at Chicago. "Everyone, I want you to meet my old friend," he said looking back at the man in the doorway.

"Bones where's Jade?" he asked.

"Names, not Bones anymore, I'm Rouge now," Rouge replied calmly.

"Fuck it, Bones, Rouge, I don't care! Where is Jade?" the man in the doorway snapped.

"You won't like it when I tell you," Rouge replied.

"Just say it because I already know," Ghost growled.

"They have her," Rouge said. Ghost looked away. "She got in deep and I've been trying my best to get her out," Rouge added.

"I knew she called you," Ghost gave a bittersweet smile.

"Well she didn't have a hell of a lot of options," Rouge replied smartly.

"What did she do? Use the old pager system?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah…" Rouge replied softly.

"Thought we weren't going to carry those anymore," Ghost growled.

"It's hard to let go of old habits," Rouge sighed. Ghost put a hand to his temple as if combating a headache. "So what are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Its amazing what fate will hand you," Ghost dug a small device out of his pocket. Rouge gave a tired smile.

"Thought we weren't going to carry those anymore," he grinned.

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard… like returning to old haunts, and opening up long forgotten boxes and finding an old message calling for help," Ghost replied putting the pager back. "I've been tracking you ever since," he replied.

"Well you never were as good as me when it came to tracking," Rouge shrugged. Ghost gritted his teeth and glared at Rouge. "So what now Ghost?" Rouge asked.

"I'm making good on my promises," Ghost said turning his back. "I told her that I would always be there for her." There was a calm then and no one spoke. Rouge stood again.

"So that's it huh? You're going to keep all those promises we made… like I'm not trying?" Rouge asked.

"I know you're trying… but frankly I'm a little hurt that you're so selfish you'll put your pride before her safety," Ghost snapped.

"I didn't think you would want any part of us," Rouge replied putting his hands in the air claiming his innocence. Ghost didn't reply. "So," Rouge drew the word out and turned his back. "All of your promises? What about the last one you made to me? Something about killing me on site the next time you saw me?" Rouge sighed. Once again there was no reply. "Gonna keep that one brother?"

"Yes," was the short reply from Ghost. He jerked and two blades slid from his sleeves. Whipping around he swung the glinting weapons at Rouge who ducked under them. Once again all guns were pointed at Ghost.

"No! No! He's mine!" Rouge commanded shedding his jacket. The two of them stood facing one another square on. "One chance, walk away," Rouge growled.

"I've waited years to settle up with you and Jade isn't here to save you this time," Ghost snapped.

"Screw that she saved _you_," Rouge laughed. Ghost swung his right again. Rouge jumped back giving a warning glance. Then the two clashed full on.

Rouge caught one of Ghost's wrists and twisted the blade away. The second came at his head and he ducked to avoid it. Rouge delivered a powerful blow to Ghost's ribs that sent him back a few steps.

Not wasting a second or missing a beat Rouge kicked at Ghost who jumped back before swinging his blade again. Rouge ducked and picked up the fallen blade leading to the clash of metal. They came to a deadlock until Rouge hit Ghost with his elbow right in the face following the blow with a heel kick.

Ghost fell backwards landing outside on the porch without his blade. Blood gushed from his nose as he rolled over and staggered back to his feet. Rouge aimed another swing at his opponent. Ghost tripped backwards down the steps and hit the ground with a muffled grunt.

Rouge threw the blade and it landed next to Ghost's head in the earth. "Showy!" Ghost snapped. Rouge smiled letting Ghost have the next move.

Jumping up Ghost grabbed the blade and dashed up the steps. Rouge moved out of the way easily and knocked the other man in the ribs again. Ghost swung the blade around again and caught Rouge in the arm, slicing his flesh just below the sleeve of his t-shirt. "You cut up my favorite shirt and I _will _kill you!" he barked.

Then they both became tangled. They toppled down the steps and grappled with each other in the damp grass. Chicago and the others stepped out onto the porch, not knowing what else to do but watch.

Rouge grabbed a rock from near the steps and bashed Ghost in the side of the head. With a yelp Ghost fell back and Rouge jumped to his feet. He scrambled over and picked up a blade again. As he turned around to face Ghost he froze. The other man had a gun aimed squarely at him. "Since when did you start packing?" he asked. Ghost flicked the safety off in response.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That enough!" Chicago snapped jumping off the porch and placing herself right in the middle of them. Rouge glared past her.

"Chicago move," he snapped. She shook her head and looked at Ghost.

"Get out of the way!" he growled.

"No," she said with equal determination. "I have lost two people today, and I will be damned if I watch you two kill each other in my lawn… You wanna shoot him you shoot me first. You wanna slice him, you better be willing to kill me first," she looked between the two boys.

Ghost was the first to lower his weapon. He put the gun away. "You have good friends," he said lowly.

"I know," Rouge replied then lowered the blade before tossing it to Ghost.

"Well… goodnight to all of you," Ghost said as he turned to go. Chicago looked at Rouge who was nursing his busted lip. He rolled his eyes.

"Ghost… would you like to clean your face up?" he sighed. The man stopped and turned back.

"I may not have kept my promise to kill you… but I'm going to get Jade back," he said slowly.

"And we have a better chance of success if we go together," Rouge sighed sounding like he hated to admit it. Ghost seemed contemplative.

"It doesn't change things right?" he sighed.

"No it doesn't… consider it a limited run," Rouge replied. Ghost closed the space between them.

"Well then… Don't be rude, introduce me to your friends," he gave a smart-ass smile.

**

Life in Zombieland was a little too complicated for Chicago's taste, but then she remembered it was no less so than normal life, and this was more fun.

She and Kim worked diligently on cleaning up the battle torn guys that sat in the kitchen. They had emptied a bottle of water into one of the remaining dishes and dipped some rags in it. The water was quickly stained a rusty red.

"So, obviously you two have some history," Chicago sighed as she cleaned Ghost's face.

"You could say that," Rouge replied.

"Hold here," she said putting Ghost's hand on his nose. He tipped his head back and pinched it.

"Well, all squabbles aside, Rouge, what did you tell Anarchy?" Phoenix sighed rubbing his temple.

"I didn't tell them where you were, because I didn't know. All I told them was who you are and what you look like," he said. "Oh by the way Forrest the only reason you got me at all was because I had the shit beat out of me by seventeen guys just the other day," Rouge added. Ghost picked up one of the rags and flung it at Rouge.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. Rouge laughed.

"Why does he call you that?" Tallahassee asked.

"Can we focus?" Summer snapped.

"Rouge, why the fuck did you see fit to help them?" Tallahassee asked regaining his focus.

"Because they have my sister," he replied.

"Oh, sister my ass," Ghost laughed bitterly.

"Shut it!" Rouge barked. "She's still my sister just the same as you're still my brother," he added.

"They have your sister?" Nash repeated.

"You haven't got a sister," Knox said. "Or a brother," he added.

"In bond, not blood," Rouge corrected. "So anyway… they have her and they wanted me to get info on all of you in trade, but when I went to collect her they reneged in the deal and sent me back here… I'm supposed to be killing all of you right now," he said very calmly.

"And you're telling us this why?" Kim asked.

"Because I'm upfront when I play someone," Rouge replied.

"Bullshit," Ghost chimed.

"Is anyone asking you?" Rouge hissed throwing the rag back at him.

"So, what now?" Chicago sighed.

"I had a feeling that they would try to grab someone as bait, and I was right. Now we both have someone to be retrieved, so I was hoping I might have a little help," Rouge said.

"Boy you make that sound easy," Denver muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us to start with?" Phoenix growled.

"Because he's smart. He knew that if he didn't help they would whack his girl and find someone else to do the same job… don't blame him," Summer said. Everyone seemed to breath a collective breath.

Ghost stood up and grabbed a piece of paper towel from the counter. Wading it up and sticking it up his nose he sighed. "Anyone wanna fill me in on what we're up against?" he asked. Shedding his coat he sat back down at the table.

"You all are in way over your head. You are up against, a well trained and organized gang of convicts and crazies, led by a sadist… they are in a fortified prison surrounded by flat open ground and the only fucking thing you have on your side is the fact that she'll want you alive to play with… and in the end it would probably be better if she just shot you," Summer said looking at her fingernails.

"Prison huh?" Ghost mused. "Walls?" he asked.

"Nothing you can't handle. An outer layer of chain link then solid two-foot cement complete with sharpshooter nests," Rouge sighed.

"Uh-huh… and this is the best you've come up with?" Ghost stood up again then looked back at the group.

"They're perfect," Rouge muttered.

"Perfect?" Ghost grinned sarcastically. "Okay lets see… We have two old guys, one girl who looks like she can't stand on her own, five people who look competent plus you and me… that's perfect? How big is the… uh gang or whatever?" he muttered.

"Couple hundred fighters," Summer replied.

"That's impossible," Tallahassee said.

"He's right," Phoenix nodded. The room started to bubbled with conversation until Rouge put up his hand.

"Hey!" he snapped getting the focus. "All of this looses any significance because I have not told you the most important detail… the girls are not at the prison," he said.

"Excuse me?" Summer cocked her head.

"They are at the matriarchs private estate… fifty miles to the east I believe," he said looking very proud of himself.

"And what sort of a job would that be?" Chicago asked.

"A nightmare, but not nearly as bad as the main complex," Summer shrugged.

"You're sure that's where they are?" Phoenix asked.

"No, but I have a hunch," Rouge replied.

"And we want to risk it on a hunch?" Ghost sighed.

"Never bothered you before," Rouge shrugged. Ghost glared at him but moved past the jab and stood up. He sighed and shed his hoodie. Chicago did a fast once over and noticed the gun in the back of his pants and a pair of drumsticks stuck in his belt at the side. He took one out and twirled it in his fingers. Tapping the end against his head he sighed. "Hmmm… so we go in, we grab the girls, and we get out. Sounds simple enough. Especially if… I'm sorry what's your name?" He pointed it at Summer.

"Summer," she supplied.

"Right, Summer. It's especially easy if Summer knows the location," he said.

"What we don't know is who will be waiting for us though," Tallahassee objected.

"True, but how bad could it be?" Rouge shrugged.

"Really?" Knox chimed. "Really? 'How bad could it be' is all you're going to say?" he threw his hands up.

"Uh- I don't mean to jump in where I don't belong, but from the outside here, it still looks like you are up shit creek without a paddle. You have no guns," Kentucky said.

"Oh that's not a problem," Ghost said nonchalantly as he twirled the drumstick. Chicago couldn't help but smirk despite the circumstances. He looked so weird with the paper towel hanging from his nose. "I can get us whatever we need," he shrugged as if it was of no importance.

"So this is the fucking plan?" Tallahassee muttered.

"We don't have a choice," Chicago replied.

"But why are we trusting the guy that handed us over?" he argued.

"I didn't hand you over. They found you on their own," Rouge corrected him.

"Yeah all the same you are working for their team," The cowboy snapped.

"You are trusting me because we both have the same goal," Rouge said evenly. Chicago sighed and looked at Denver.

"Denver? Time to weigh in," she said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you always ask him," Kim muttered.

"Because I value his opinion and when I care about what you think I'll ask you," Chicago glared at her. The room fell still until Denver cleared his throat.

"I think that you should stop and seriously consider what you're about to do… there are three people gone… dead or alive, we don't know… and you plan on flying in blind to a location that they may or may not be at, in an attempt to save them despite the fact that we know they are being used as bait," Denver said slowly.

"I know," she nodded.

"Measure the risk versus reward," he shrugged. Chicago sighed and looked around at her friends.

"Well…" she muttered. "This isn't a dictatorship and I'm not Hitler… anyone who doesn't want to come doesn't have to… but I'm going, period," she said. Tallahassee gave her a disapproving glare. "I made a promise," she sighed.

"So it's a vote," Denver sighed. "Everyone who's going," he said. Chicago Rouge and Ghost put their hands up. Tallahassee sighed and leisurely put his hand up. Denver put his hand up and looked at Phoenix and Summer.

"Wichita and Little Rock would do the same for us," Phoenix said raising his hand.

"Well you won't get far without me," Summer shrugged putting her hand up. Knox and Nash lingered in indecision.

"You two don't have to come… you don't owe us a thing," Chicago said sounding genuinely understanding.

"Where else do we have to go?" Nash shrugged finally. He looked at his father. "And he's in too," he added.

"On the condition that if we pull it off we each get a good whack at Bones," Knox sighed.

"Deal," Rouge said standing up. "Well everyone… goodnight, see you in the morning," he said before picking his hat up from the doorknob and walking out the door. Chicago suddenly felt very tired.

"So… what's the plan again?" Kentucky asked. He had been so quiet that they had almost forgotten him.

"Oh… uh we can drop you off at that cabin in the morning," Chicago said.

"I think I'll tag along actually," he replied. She furrowed her brow.

"Really?" she asked.

"I think I'm in the same standing as this fella here," he said motioning to Nash. "Where else have I got to go? Die today for a cause or die tomorrow for nothing. Not much of a choice, but it's still pretty clear," he said. Chicago gave a small smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

**

In the end they almost ran out of space. The house was littered with sleeping forms that Chicago had to cautiously maneuver around. She was so tired she couldn't sleep and she forced herself up from beside Tallahassee. Her nerves were frayed and every time she tried to shut down her mind insisted on thinking of the girls and Columbus.

Deciding that some air might help she slipped out the back door onto the screen patio. The mountain air was crisp and bit at her skin making her wrap her arms around herself. She was about to lower herself into a log chair when she realized something was moving out in the yard.

Feeling the metal gun in the back of her pants heat against her flesh she opened the door cringing as it made a hideous creaking noise. She walked barefoot through the cold grass towards the tree line and the sound.

Ghost was hanging from a tree branch, suspended with his feet a foot above the earth. He was shirtless and his skin glistened with sweat in the limited light that filtered through the trees. With one hand he held to a belt that was looped around the limb. His other hand was tucked neatly at the small of his back.

Chicago stayed her distance hidden in shadows as he repeatedly pulled himself up, counting under his breath as he did so. "Forty five, forty six, forty seven," he grunted with each motion. "Forty eight," he panted. Chicago watched in awe. "Forty nine…" she could see the muscles in his arm quivering so hard the leaves of the tree shook. "Fifty!" he grunted before releasing his hold on the belt and dropping to the ground.

Chicago watched as he sat down wiping the his forehead with the back of his hand. She stepped forward. "Do you always do that?" she asked. He glanced up at her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to talk to me," he said still panting lightly. "Thought you were just going to stare at me."

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Nah, not when I'm doing this," he replied.

"Why are you out here?" she cocked her head a little.

"Same reason you are I imagine," he said resting his forearms on his knees. "Just tired," he smiled. Chicago sighed wiggling her toes in the grass.

"Well… since we're both up… come on up to the porch and I'll get you something to drink," she said before turning and walking away. He sighed and stood up following her.

Chicago brought out a couple bottles of water and handed one to him as he sat down. He opened it and drank thirstily before dumping the second half over his head. She watched sipping a little more slowly. "Thanks," he said leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs again.

"No problem," she replied.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," he said.

"Chicago," she replied. He looked at her with a crooked grin.

"Your parents weren't very creative were they?" he commented.

"No, we just use our cities instead of our names," she replied.

"Oh," he nodded.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I don't know where I was born, but I know where I was conceived if that counts," he said very simply. Chicago tried not to make a face that would say 'that's so weird' but she didn't do a very good job. "Pace Alabama," he said.

"Pace?" she repeated.

"Yeah, little town, not much to it," he replied then looked at the bottle in her hand. "Are you?" he pointed at it.

"Oh no. Go ahead," she replied handing it over to him. He downed it. "So," she drew the word out as she laced her hands together, watching as if they couldn't manage unsupervised. "You and Rouge have some history," she said looking over at him. He took the bottle from his lips looking thoughtfully out into the darkness.

"More than a little…" he shook his head.

"I'm a writer, I like stories," she said studying him. He gave a little snort of laughter.

"Yeah well… I could talk till you're an old lady and you wouldn't hear it all," he said.

"We got nothing else to do," she replied. "Come on… give me an interview," she added. He sighed rubbing his hand against his jaw.

"I met him when I was fourteen," he said becoming fixated on some point in the darkness. "I was on my own at that point, and we got into a fight because he hustled me out of my last dollar playing cards. After he put me on my ass he took me to lunch… things went from there," he sighed.

"So you two just… went for it?" she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah… it was like bringing two halves of a circle together. We both brought our own skills to the deal… and together it just worked. We made a living, we went where we wanted when we wanted," he said with a little shrug.

"Do you believe he sold his soul?" Chicago gave a small smile. Pace grinned.

"Yeah… he uh- was just a good fucking front man," he said.

"What did you bring to the deal?" she asked.

"Uh… well, Bones is… it's kinda like he was raised old school gypsy and I was raised new age nomad. He can do magic and shit and I can… well I worked the more modern side of things. You know, busting into ATMs and shit like that," he said before standing up. Chicago sighed.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Four years after we met… we found Jade… the one that's in trouble, and she brought her stuff to the team and we all ran together for many happy years before the inevitable fall out happened… and we split up," he muttered pulling on his shirt.

"Over her?" Chicago sighed. Pace was silent for a moment.

"Yeah… and to solve the problem she just left us both," he nodded. Chicago sensed she was treading on thin ice.

"Well she's lucky to have friends like you guys… coming after her," she said looking down at her hands again.

"Yeah, well, I've lived a full life… I've done shit… that normal people don't even know they are missing… so, I got no regrets," he shrugged.

"Don't talk like you're going to die," Chicago said feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Do you really think I'd be telling you all this if I expected to live?" he looked at her dead on for the first time. Chicago suddenly felt the warmth of story time fade away. He started to head for the door to the yard and she stood.

"Pace?" she said feeling uncertain. He looked back. "What is it that you do?" she asked. He turned around looking at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… alive or dead… you're another chapter in my book because I'm planning on living… and I want to get it right," she said finding her voice. He gave a crooked smirk.

"They call me Ghost. I was once one of the best Parkour free runners in the world, now I'm too old to be any good. I'm the son of a whore and some lonely old man with coin that I never saw. She gave me up when I was eight. I ran away from the orphanage when I was ten. I hooked up with Bones when I was fourteen. We did as we pleased and traveled the world with the soul intent of staying free… I trained with one of the greatest Wing Chun Kung Fu Sifus of all time for three years. I've never spent a night in jail and I'm wanted in forty two of the fifty states… including Alaska... anything else?" he recited his fun facts as if he had a script. Chicago soaked in all of the information.

"And the drum sticks?" she asked suddenly in her element again. She had always conducted interviews for character inspiration and suddenly he was no different.

"What else is the ultimate embodiment of freedom other than music?" he sighed. "I was too hyper to learn anything other than drums… a guy at a clinic in London taught me the basics," he added.

"Is there anywhere you haven't been that you wanted to go?" she asked. He answered without pause.

"Ecuador," he replied. Chicago was amazed at his promptness.

"Well… I think I got what I need," she replied. He laughed.

"So what? I get a chapter in your book now?" he muttered.

"You're the one that supported the interview," she shrugged. He started to go again then stopped and turned back.

"Listen Chicago… you got character and I like that… so I'll give you one piece of advice… when shit goes down, don't count on me… and don't count on Bones… because as nice as we seem we are both self-serving bastards. All we care about is Jade… you and your friends don't mean shit to us… and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chicago asked trying to figure out where the little outburst had come from.

"I'm telling you this because I saw the way Bones is playing all of you… and albeit I am no better, I think you are decent enough to not completely fuck over," he said. Chicago searched his face and his eyes.

"I don't think Rouge would do that to us," she said slowly.

"Uh-huh… I'm sorry to say he is… Whatever he has told you… is in some way twisting circumstance in his favor," he said.

"How can I trust you?" Chicago furrowed her brow.

"You don't have to. Just remember he is the one openly admitting to playing for the other team," Pace muttered.

"I've known him longer than you," Chicago said crossing her arms.

"And in that time has he screwed you over? Could he have done something to prevent whatever happened here?" he motioned to the house. Chicago worked over the idea. "All he cares about is Jade," Pace repeated then started for the door one last time.

"Where are you going?" she sighed.

"I'm going to bed," he replied. She gave another huff.

"Thanks for the advice… and the interview," she said sarcastically. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he disappeared into the shadows. Chicago moseyed back inside to find her notebook. Writing had always been her escape and on the night before death would make no exception of that fact.

* * *

**At this point I really don't care what anyone thinks because I am simply indulging my ultimate fantasy :)**

**Robert Downey Jr is who I picked to play Pace/Ghost**

**When I go to bed at night I dream of the day when Johnny and Robert will share the screen. Sincerely I hope this happens. I won't write an 8 page essay (although I could) on why he is amazing and I'll leave it here.**

**Uh- Kentucky would be played by Gary Sinise (Just an OC i got in in my head and couldn't get out, I dunno what will happen with him)**

**I made a couple promotional posters for Pace and Rouge**

h t t p : / / i m g 6 2 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 6 2 / 9 1 3 1 / p a c e j . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 6 2 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 6 2 /6 3 7 / r o u g e c . j p g

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Please Review!**

**P.S. **

**One more note of shameless business for anyone who is interested. I have a new Fic up. Its a Scanner Darkly fic and for those who saw the movie or read the book I would love it if you checked it out :)**

**Okay much love**

**~Tara~  
**


	121. Chapter 121: Superstitions

**OKay, a couple announcements here.**

**First, I'm sorry that my updates are getting progressively slower and slower, but I'm trying to really kick this ending :D**

**Second, Protective Puppy is still doing covers of my OCs. Everyone should go check Rouge's new chapter in his Zombie Kill of the Week Fic. You can find his name and link in the reviews for this story.  
**

**Third, my ongoing struggle with You tube is now over. I am now posting my vids to Yahoo video because it won't tear the audio off or block it to the world. So on that note here are the links to two new vids that I made.**

h t t p : / / v i d e o . y a h o o . c o m / w a t c h / 7 3 7 0 2 3 6 / 1 9 2 7 2 0 7 0

**This is the newer one that I made yesterday**

h t t p : / / v i d e o . y a h o o . c o m / w a t c h / 7 3 7 0 3 8 4 / 1 9 2 7 2 7 8 0

**And this is one that I made a while back but Youtube saw fit to block it because of copyright and stuff... so yeah, enjoy :D**

**Okay, so please send in some reviews of the chapter and the vids if you want :D Remember, this is my Crack and I am damn near withdraw you guys have been so quiet lately.  
**

* * *

The morning light came soon and Chicago was woken by the shuffle of her friends. She sat up tearing out the page she had drooled on. It was less than half full so she decided she could spare it.

"Good morning," Tallahassee said entering the kitchen. She stretched.

"Morning," she replied.

"I love you," he said out of the blue. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Tal," she said his name like a prayer. "Whatever happens… we'll be okay," she said.

"I know," he gave a little smile and bent over kissing the top of her head. "They can shoot me… but when they fuck with the kids it gets personal," he said with a wink. She gave a smile.

"Good morning love birds," Denver sighed as he came in.

"Good morning," they replied.

"Denver I was thinking last night," she began.

"Oh no," he joked.

"I think you should stay back with Columbus," she said. He sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck in thought.

"Remember the last time you left me behind?" he asked.

"He's hurt… and so are you. What will we do with him otherwise?" she replied. "I wouldn't be taking Summer if it wasn't for the fact we need her," she added.

"This isn't up for discussion. We will follow you and hang back, but I won't stay here," he sighed.

"Deal," she nodded. Chicago stood and walked into the living room where her friends were picking themselves up off the littered floor.

She walked out the open door onto the porch. Looking out she spotted Rouge in a tree. He was comfortably perched in a fork. His head was leaned back and his hat tipped down over his eyes. One of his legs dangled down and she suspected that he was right at home in the tree.

To her right Pace was standing on the porch. He was in the middle of suiting up and she watched as he did so. He put leather braces on his forearms and placed his blades in them. Next he took a pair of gloves from on top of his jacket and pulled them on flexing his hands. He whipped on his hoodie then shrugged his jacket on adjusting the collar.

"Morning," she said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

"No better than you," she replied.

"Oh, I slept very soundly thanks," he replied with a smirk. "So…. Am I immortalized in the written word?" he asked. She countered the smirk with and eye roll.

"You are," she replied. He sighed then and glanced out at Rouge.

"Well… we should get ready," he said and stepped down the stairs. He very casually bent over and retrieved a rock from the ground. Bouncing it in his hand a couple times seeming so deliberate and casual. With expert aim he then tossed it, nailing Rouge who jumped a little and tipped his hat up. "Come on sleeping beauty," Pace said.

Rouge rolled out of the tree seeming still half asleep and hit the ground bending at the knees. By the time he stood up again he was wide awake and his infinitely alert eyes gleamed under the brim of his hat.

"There is a nice way to get people to do what you want," he said as he strolled up to the porch.

"Yeah well we're a bit past that," Pace replied with a small shrug. He started to fish around in his pockets.

"Oh God, don't do that," Rouge muttered. Chicago cocked her head watching them both.

"Bones don't give me any shit. Because," he switched to searching his inside pockets, "you… and I… both know that if we don't we're…" he pulled out a box, "fucked."

"I'm not doing this," Rouge folded his arms.

"Nope, come on," Pace replied opening the box and taking a chain out.

"Why do you still have that?" Rouge sighed.

"Because I liked wearing it," Pace replied shortly. Rouge gave him a deadpan look. "Come on do it or I'll just stand here and beat you with it," Pace replied.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rouge exclaimed dropping his arms.

"Well I didn't get to kill you so the best I can hope for now is to annoy you," Pace replied holding out the chain again. Rouge rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh before taking the other end of the silver link. They both wrapped their end around their hands until they met in the middle and clasped each others hand.

Chicago watched as they bowed their heads. "We'd rather die on our feet than live on our knees. Everyday is our last and we will live it as such so that the next is a gift," they chanted together. "In the eyes of something bigger than ourselves we're going to spit and throw anything but out desires to the wind..." they stopped for a moment before raising their head and glaring at one another.

"Live forever," Rouge said.

"Or die trying," Pace concluded and they let go of one another. Rouge tossed the chain back to his 'partner' who stowed it away again.

"Dare I ask what that was?" Chicago asked at last.

"We are two of the most superstitious motherfuckers you will ever meet, and even though he's going to pretend he didn't want to do it, he does feel better now. I on the other hand will be completely honest with you, I am now feeling _a lot_ better about this whole deal," he said then looked back over at Rouge who seemed like he was about to be physically ill he was so pissed. "Because I am in no mood to die today as a result of _him_ refusing to say the motto," he finished up.

"You are never going to grow up are you?" Rouge sighed before moving past them and into the house. Chicago watched the gypsy go.

"So what adjective did you use to describe me?" Pace asked completely innocently.

"Snarky," Chicago replied without missing a beat as she followed Rouge inside. Pace cocked his head to the side a little.

"Snarky?" he repeated.

**

"Okay so here's how this is gonna go down," Rouge sighed once everyone was all set up. "Me and Forrest are going to take my truck, Summer will ride with us," he said.

"Objection!" Pace raised his hand. "I think my name is Pace now," he said. Rouge rolled his eyes.

"Seriously I'm intrigued, why do you call him that?" Tallahassee said.

"We started to call him that after the first time we watched Forrest Gump," Rouge replied. "They share a lot of traits," he added. "Neither is a smart man," he said imitating the cadence of Mr. Gump himself. "And they both fall ass backwards into everything," he added speaking normally again. "But most of all, he can run like the wind blows," he smiled a little.

"Albeit that is slash was true, I resent those first couple things. I do not fall ass backwards… I fall in on my face," he grinned.

"But in all seriousness. The three of us will take the truck and the rest of you will chop up into the other trucks. We'll pick up our guns as fast as possible. From there we book it to this place and stop a mile or so away, ditch the cars, hoof it and from there we'll brief you when we know," Rouge said.

"Okay… so lets just pretend this little plan of yours goes that far… who the hell are you planning on getting in and out in one piece?" Knox said.

"Once again I don't think there is any merit to debating this, but all the same," Rouge sighed. "Do you remember the time I slipped forty seven FBI agents? I think I can handle a house full of thugs… besides… you've never seen me when I have my other half," he added. Pace grinned proudly from where he was tipping a chair back on its hind legs.

"Aww, but notice he didn't say better half," he pointed out.

"Yeah anyway," Rouge cleared his throat.

"Hey, hey Bones, why didn't you say better half hmm?" Pace nagged.

"Because you are not my better half, I sold my better half," Rouge sighed sounding simply exasperated. "Remember?" he added scrubbing his palm over his eyes. "Once again we digress," he muttered.

"Denver, you will go with Nana, Kim, and Columbus and stay with the cars," Chicago sighed. Denver gave a solemn nod.

"Actually I want to go with you guys," Kim said piping up for the first time in forever.

"What?" Denver asked trying not to be restrictive, but unable to sit silently.

"I can handle a gun and I want to help," Kim repeated. Nash burst out laughing.

"You might be able to hit the side of a barn," he snickered.

"I can do this," she repeated in all seriousness.

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Chicago said gently.

"I'm not asking," Kim replied getting a little aggressive.

"It won't bring Fynn back," Knox said quietly. His words halted the world in its rotation though and Kim looked shattered. "It was a zombie… not whoever is waiting in that house for us," he said.

"I'm not doing this for Fynn," she snarled.

"Then why are you?" Nash asked stepping up to her. He was about half a foot taller and she looked up to his eyes.

"Because I don't want to be useless," she said calmly.

"Well… then stay with you dad and the others. If something goes down they will need all the help they can get," he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but fell short of an argument. "Well lets get a move on," Nash said turning away from her and putting on his hat. Chicago sighed.

"I'll go get Columbus," she said.

"No, I'll get him," Tallahassee said jumping up and motioning for her to stay where she was. Chicago didn't argue it and he started for the stairs. "If anyone has to carry the little Spit-Fuck it will be me," he muttered. She gave a small smile.

Tallahassee climbed the stairs and went to the bedroom. Columbus was still sleeping, he'd only woken once since he had been put in the bed. Chicago had coaxed some water into him and nothing more.

The cowboy sighed and crossed the room sitting on the edge of the bed. Columbus didn't wake at the disturbance. Tallahassee reached back and tapped the boy. "Wake up," he said. Columbus grunted as his eyes opened and he squinted in the limited light.

"Tallahassee?" he groaned.

"Yeah… time to get up," Tallahassee sighed.

"What's going on?" Columbus mumbled.

"You got tuned up real good… they handed your ass to you so sit up slowly," Tallahassee replied. Columbus attempted to, but got about half way and couldn't go any farther.

"The girls," he grunted.

"We're going after them," Tallahassee replied not moving to help the younger man.

"How long have I been asleep? We have to go now!" Columbus was starting to try again.

"Slow down… we have things under control," Tallahassee said then sighed as he removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head. "Look…. Columbus," he said. "I promise to get the girls back… I mean, fuck, I'm too tired to deny where I am now… but in the event that something goes wrong," he said then stopped. Columbus was listening quietly. "You're gonna be left in charge of Chicago and them," he muttered.

"I don't think that-" Columbus started to talk.

"She'll still be running shit… but… she is the pillar here, and if she shuts down... you know how she gets," he shrugged interrupting the boy. The cowboy looked over for the first time. "We've got good people backing us now… but I don't trust them with her and the girls," he said. Columbus opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and remained silent. He gave a slight nod and Tallahassee nodded back before patting his hands on his knees as a signal that the man-to-man moment had come and gone. "Well lets get going then," he said helping Columbus to his feet.

**

They split into the trucks and took off promptly. Chicago, Tallahassee, and Phoenix took the Caddy while Knox, Nash and Kentucky rode in the other truck. Denver took Kim Nana and Columbus in the smaller car.

Rouge and Pace took to their in the truck and Summer moved out, still wobbly on her feet. "So what? Am I riding in the back?" she asked sarcastically.

"No you can sit in the middle," Rouge replied. "Gonna need someone in-between us or I'll kill him," he muttered getting behind the wheel. Pace held the door as Summer slid into the middle of the seat then hopped in and closed it.

"So, do you have a general location?" Pace asked.

"Beaumont, Texas," Summer replied.

"Okay," Rouge replied putting the truck in reverse and leading the caravan out of the mountains. Ten minutes into the drive Pace's hands went for the radio. "Don't touch it," Rouge snapped. Pace sat back again and looked out the window innocently. "I just want to get through this with as little bullshit as possible," Rouge added.

The car fell into silence and Summers mind was just starting to wonder when Pace jumped beside her. Before Rouge could stop him he had the radio on. "Goddamn it Ghost!" he barked.

"Wait-wait-wait! Listen, listen!" Pace replied putting his hands up. Superstition by Stevie Wonder was just starting to play. Pace grinned like hell while Rouge rolled his eyes and Summer continued to feel uncomfortable.

It took a lot to make Summer feel uncomfortable, but she was full-on on the verge of blushing as Pace started to get his groove on in the seat next to her. He danced about in the seat beside her for a few moments until he couldn't take it any longer and pulled out his drum sticks from his belt.

It was as if he could see an imaginary drum set in front of him, and without having ever heard him play Summer could tell he was good. He hammered away in the limited space available. Pace beat the air playing the song along with the radio and started to sing, and he didn't have a bad voice. He was no Stevie Wonder, but he was solid.

During one of the breaks when he wasn't singing he looked at Rouge, still playing his imaginary drums. "Come on, you know you want to," he said. Rouge remained silent for a moment, but his foot was tapping down beside the pedals. The horns kicked with TA-TA-TA-TAA, and he couldn't help himself.

"Superstition ain't the way!" he belted. Now, Pace didn't have a bad voice, but Rouge's voice had some balls to it. Once again, not the Stevie Wonder type of sound, but Summer could feel it rumble in her chest.

So the song went on. Rouge and Pace sang long and loud while the latter played his invisible drums. Rouge couldn't help but strum with his right hand while resting his left on the wheel.

When the song ended Pace took his sticks in one hand and turned the radio down with the other. "You still got it," he said. Rouge didn't reply for a moment.

"Couldn't lose my entire identity when you left," he said at last.

"I wasn't the one that did the leaving," Pace muttered.

"Bullshit you were the reason for all of it," Rouge replied.

"What?" Pace snapped. Summer sighed crossing her arms trying to be small. "I was the problem?" he asked looking at Rouge with a mean glare.

"If you hadn't gotten shitty and upset Jade would have never left," Rouge replied strengthening his grip on the wheel.

"Well if you two hadn't been stabbing me in the back every time I turned around," Pace snapped.

"We weren't," Rouge replied. Pace pointed one of his sticks at the other man. Summer looked at the thing being waved right in front of her face.

"Do you really want to argue this?" he asked dangerously.

"Oh please," Rouge sighed. "You are so paranoid."

"Yeah and who raised me that way?" Pace replied.

"Oh, you can eat me," Rouge hissed seeming resigned.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Pace replied viciously. The truck then fell into silence. A few agonizing moments passed before Summer gingerly reached out and turned the radio back up in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness. Sadly it didn't work very well.


	122. Chapter 122: A Real Problem

**Okay, sorry its been a few days. I've had my hands full.**

**So, I guess I will start by saying, "Go ahead and call me out on plagiarism" :D You'll know what I'm talking about by the end of the chapter. Some little things I see in the theater are just too nice to not replicate :D I mean no harm, imitation is the best form of flattery ;)**

**Second thing is, I give credit where credit is due. The Character of Jade has been a collaborative effort between me and InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr.**

**She came up with the basic pieces of the character and I have done my best to go forward on it. All I can say is, I hope I don't dissapoint in coming chapters. andInTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, I think you will be very very happy with the next chapter. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Maximus sat one the edge of the bed staring across the room in the darkness. A clock radio provided the only light, making everything a soothing color of blue. He looked back over his shoulder at the girl in the bed. She was sprawled out, the sheets covering her flesh. He didn't care anything for her. She was just another attempt to capture him, made by the Matriarch. But old scars reminded him of the real facts.

His hand, his side, his face. There wasn't an inch of him that woman hadn't had her hands on. He didn't have anything left that she didn't hold in her hand, ready to break him at a moments notice. Somewhere along the road, he had become a pet.

The intercom beeped and he lethargically got up. "Maximus," he sighed scrubbing his hand over his eyes as he pressed the button down.

"I had a thought, I need you up here now," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"On my way," he said.

As he pulled on his pants he mused over how the Matriarch had been getting progressively worse in the past weeks. She had never been so demanding, and never had she treated Summer like such a dog.

His room was in the basement of the house so he climbed the stairs and wondered down the wooden hallway towards the 'war' room. She was seated behind he large oak desk. He pushed the door closed. "What?" he sighed.

"You already know what," she smiled. He moved to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat.

"Actually I don't," he replied.

"They are going to be made an example of," she said.

"I knew that," he replied dryly.

"The bait is set," she continued.

"Knew that," he nodded.

"But I was thinking ahead to the end," she said. He was looking bored until she tossed a folder at him. "All the instructions you apes should need are in there. Make it happen," she said.

**

Pace had led them to a little shop on a corner. The windows were barred and the door had a giant padlock on it. "I hope you have the key," Knox said looking at the others. Rouge shrugged and pointed at Pace.

"Relax," Pace replied stepped up to the door and knelt.

Things were quiet in the area, but they were so scantily armed that everyone was on guard. With eyes scanning every corner of the street they stood waiting while Pace worked the lock. "I need a hand," he said. Chicago came forward and knelt beside him. Where he had produced the lock picking kit she had no idea, but there it was sitting on the ground beside him. "Hold here," he said placing her hand on the upper part of the lock. She did as he was told and waited as he maneuvered his little instruments.

"Not to stress you, but we're in a little bit of a hurry," Rouge said.

"You know that these German locks give me trouble," Pace muttered as he worked busily.

Phoenix spotted the oncoming zombie first and drew his sword. Aiming to keep things as quiet as possible he killed it with the blade. "Okay, anytime," Rouge said as he leaned against the wall. Pace worked the lock furiously.

"Okay, now push," he said. She pushed and finally there was a cha-chick-clack and the lock fell apart. Chicago stood up.

"Impressive," she said. They all filed into the gun shop. The owners of the place took no effort to dispatch.

"Grab what you can," Rouge said as he flipped the light on. Tallahassee grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"Nice," he said picking up and AK-47. She gave a smirk and shook her head. Kentucky picked up a grenade.

"I like running with you guys," he said.

**

They drove away from the empty gun shop with the cars loaded to bursting. Pace fumbled with a map in the passenger seat while Rouge got them onto the highway. "Uh- yeah…. I think we need to take 105 and then… uh… well shit," Pace muttered as he turned the map over trying to get it upright.

"Its this way," Rouge said without looking away from the road. Pace crumpled the map in his lap.

"And you are so damn sure because?" he snapped.

"I just know," Rouge said. "Trust me, Texas is this way."

"You know, if we follow your hunches and don't make good time, Jade is going to be in pieces because of it," Pace said shortly.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Rouge muttered.

"You two have some major issues don't you," Summer sighed trying to relax, but finding it difficult with them fighting.

"Like you don't little miss," Rouge grinned then tapped her wrist where the scars were ever present.

"I think that might be a little different," she said rubbing the slits self-consciously. "That is between me and myself," she added.

"When you live like two halves of the same person, it's the same to say that as it is to say between us," Rouge said.

"That's not cliché," Pace rolled his eyes.

"So what did he do to you?" Summer sighed. The truck went silent.

"You know what… fuck it! I can't do this," Pace sighed at last. "Stop the truck."

"What?" Rouge looked over.

"Stop the truck," Pace repeated. Rouge stopped the truck and Pace got out. Hopping up into the bed of the truck he tapped the side and the caravan started to move again.

**

Chicago smiled as she watched Pace in the back of the truck. He had his drumsticks out and was wailing on invisible drums to inaudible music. Sometimes he almost reminded her of Keith Moon.

She rolled down her window and the music became audible as Tallahassee pushed the Caddy up alongside the pick up. They were cruising at seventy along the forgotten highway and the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams mingled with the wind.

Phoenix leaned up. "He's a little off, isn't he," he said watching Pace.

"I think we all are by now," Chicago replied. "At least it gives us character," she smiled.

She smiled and talked on the outside, but the underlying processes within her mind kept running. She kept feeling the current of dread that something had happened to her family. She kept worrying that they would be too late or too little.

"_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,"_ the song rang.

**

Maximus sighed walking down the steps of the mansion. He looked at the limo that was idling in the drive. It had been so zombie proofed it was hardly recognizable.

She was inside. She was waiting. She with her knife in her sleeve and he utter lack of respect towards him and all he had done for her.

"Are they perfectly clear on what is to be done?" she asked as he got in beside her.

"Yes… and do you really think this is something that they need to be briefed on? They could have handled it on their own," he replied. She glared at him. "They've got it," he growled.

"They better. I want them alive. All of them, but especially the girl and the one in the hat," she said. He sighed and looked out the window.

**

It had taken them a day to get down to Texas. On the eastern half of the state the forests were green and they drove down the winding roads. Summer scanned each passing road sign looking for her familiar marks.

At last she called a halt at a speed limit sign. Getting out she walked up to it. "See this?" she said pointing at the white Anarchy sign on it. "It's only done in white if it's the Matriarch," she added.

"How much farther?" Tallahassee asked. He looked like a freaking terminator he was so loaded down with guns.

"Five miles, see the score marks?" she pointed at the ticks in the metal. Rough studied the sign.

"Alright… Denver you should wait here with the kids. Get off the road and hide," he said. "The rest of us will keep going," he said intensely as he headed back to the car. Pace made a face mocking his counterpart, as he acted 'important.'

Denver patted Chicago on the back. "Watch yourself," he said. She grinned at him.

"See you in a little bit," she said touching his shoulder with equal tenderness.

**

They hid the trucks off the road as best they could and hiked the last mile to the mansion. "Whoa," Chicago breathed as she looked at the massive home.

"That's bigger than Bill Murray's," Tallahassee said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Rouge said keeping his eyes glued to the house. "Chicago and Tallahassee stay here and keep the front. Nash Kentucky Phoenix and Summer you split and take opposite directions around the house. First point of entry that is reasonable take it after the signal. Knox," Rouge paused.

Pace dug something out of his bag and handed it to Knox. "Attach this under that car," he said pointing to a black Hummer in the drive. Knox nodded.

"After you get that, stick with Chicago and Tallahassee. Ghost and me will take the back. No body move or make yourselves known until we give the signal," he said as he shed his jacket.

"What's the signal?" Phoenix asked.

"The first gunshot you hear," Pace replied.

"They're going to be shooting at you the second they see you," Chicago said. Rouge and Pace simultaneously gave her a knowing look before moving from their crouching position.

"Oh, and most importantly don't get killed," Pace added before disappearing. Chicago looked over at Tallahassee and the others.

"Break," she whispered with a nervous smile. Chicago wasn't a soldier. She wasn't used to being shot at. Fighting Zombies was different than fighting humans. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched the beautiful house.

**

Pace and Rouge moved like specters through the foliage. Neither made a sound as they moved like water through rocks.

The house was big and it took them a moment to get around to the back of the house and find a suitable door for entry. Pace motioned to the door and looked at Rouge who nodded. They crossed the open space between the tree line and the house in a matter of seconds and strides.

Pace went to his knees beside the door while Rouge slid up next to a window. Peeking in he surveyed the room through thin silk curtains. He looked back to his partner and nodded. Pace slipped over, still on his knees, to the door where he first tried the handle. It refused to budge and he pulled his kit from his pocket, selecting his tools and starting work, all the while letting Rouge keep watch.

The lock gave a faint click and Pace turned the handle as he shoved his kit back into his pocket. Both he and Rouge slipped in through the door, cracking it open only enough to gain entry before they closed it again, so softly they couldn't hear it.

Rouge took the lead as they stepped inside and grabbed a man who was rummaging around in the fridge from behind. He put his hand over his mouth and pinched his nose shut keeping his tangled up so he couldn't struggled away. Pace left Rouge to do his work while moving forward deeper into the house.

He entered the dining room looking at the ornate decorations. "Hmm," he murmured ran his hand along the table. Then the door started to open and he instinctively dove under the table stifling the ripple of the tablecloth. 'Four guys' he thought listening to the feet.

He could see them move around the room before selecting their chairs and sitting down. He scrunched up trying to avoid them, the guns in their holsters made him feel a rush of the adrenaline he craved so much.

Scooting on his hands and knees he moved away from them, until he bumped into one of the table legs. The idle chatter outside the tablecloth curtain stopped and he could feel the energy of someone bending over to discover him. He glanced back at the door where Rouge should be coming through any moment.

On cue it cracked open and Rouge peeked through. In the millisecond it took the gypsy to assess the situation Pace sprang out from under the table. He flicked his wrists triggering the blades to slide from their sheaths and into his hands. One stroke of his left took a guy to the afterlife.

Rouge came into the room grabbing the next man and snapping his neck. Through a series of timed motions the boys managed to kill their enemies soundlessly.

After the bodies were on the floor Rouge looked at Pace. "Why were you under the table?" he asked.

"Just waiting on you," he replied.

"Oh," Rouge muttered.

"You take downstairs, I'll clear upstairs," Pace said.

"We need to stick together, you suck on your own," Rouge replied starting to move.

"Hey, I've grown up a little since you dumped me. I can handle myself now," Pace replied sounding offended.

"Suit yourself," Rouge shook his head and moved forward. They went out into the foyer and looked to their right. A parlor with a large stone fireplace held a gang of Anarchy. "Oh," Rouge breathed as several of them stared at her and Pace.

"You still got this?" Pace asked.

"Go," Rouge snapped before stepping into the parlor as the Anarchy got up. Pace ran back towards the stairs.

**

"Awful quiet," Chicago whispered. Tallahassee nodded solemnly in agreement.

**

Rouge grunted as he was slammed back against the coffee table. The man's hand had a firm clamp on his throat and he couldn't get enough power behind a kick or punch to break free. Reaching out he grabbed a dish that was sitting on the table. Smashing it against the man's head he gained his freedom again. There were another hundred anarchy waiting to take it away again though it seemed.

**

Pace hopped the rail of the stairs and took them four at a time. Reaching the top he looked both directions. The commotion downstairs had alerted several more Anarchy goons. All of them looked like they had come from the same 'convicted killer cookie cutter' and he dashed the opposite direction of them.

Cutting hard to his right he got into a room and slammed the door shut behind himself. Locking it he went for the window and smashed it open with the hilt of his blades. Poking his head out afterwards he surveyed the walls. He furrowed his brow.

The door behind him was being broken in at an alarming rate and he knew it would be easier to evade and deflect the men than it would be to stand and kill them all at once. He needed to get them one at a time. Bones had always been lucky enough to fight entire gangs at the same time, where as Pace had been knocked around one too many times to not fight with his head. Together they had embodied the epitome of 'is it better to be smart or lucky?'

Putting his blades through his belt quickly he jumped out the window onto the ledge and swung his way to the next window using the drainpipe for a handhold.

**

Rouge threw one man into the fireplace, wishing it was burning, and slammed his head into the stone until he wasn't a threat. He looked back in time to glide out of an oncoming punch's way before jabbing the attacker in the throat, ribs and finally groin. The man crumpled.

Another was taking aim with a shotgun. Rouge sprang forward grabbing the barrel and whipped it away using the butt to knock the man back into the couch.

**

Pace kicked in the window and rolled across the floor. He was back out in the hallway before the goons had even realized what he was doing. He ran down the hall and got behind them.

One was out the window, the other was on the floor with a new hole through his chest and the third was looking very menacing with a gun in his hand. "Put it down," Pace said. The man didn't seem to want to comply as he raised the weapon so Pace put hit out the window with a well aimed kick. "I warned you," he shrugged as his enemy looked enraged.

Jumping backwards out of harms way Pace went back towards the stairs. He hit the rail and launched himself over, but kept a firm hold so his feet swung through the air and down onto the banister. Looking back up he realized his enemy was in pursuit and he had another gun. "Okay," he grunted dropping back down to the floor a story below and rolling out of sight.

**

One of the goons caught Rouge by the collar from behind and jerked him into striking distance. A sharp blow to his already injured ribs served to make Rouge furious. He caught the mans next blow and twisted creating a sickening crack of bones in the wrist.

The man crumpled and Rouge kicked his face in, his nose visibly misshaping with the blow Rouge looked at the last four guys that were attacking him. They piled on, beating him viciously. He looked for on out, but couldn't reach his knife or and other 'swingable' objects.

Someone lifted him and tossed him. He landed hard on his back and couldn't move for a moment as he tried to bring air back into his lungs.

**

Pace come into the parlor in an attempt to shirk his baddie off on Rouge, but all of a sudden he realized the gypsy wasn't on top. Instead Rouge was on the floor, on his back, struggling to roll over. Four guys were looking very angry, amongst their fallen comrades.

Glancing back over his shoulder he realized he was sandwiched.

**

Rouge rolled onto his stomach wincing as his ribs protested. Gaining a new perspective on the situation he spotted the gun. He saw Pace on his feet gearing up to be shot if he didn't move and start paying attention. The last thing Rouge spotted was the broken table leg.

Grabbing it, desperately he swung it as hard as he could despite his lack of leverage. "Ow!" Pace yelped as his legs were swiped out from under him and he landed on the ground as the first gunshot rang. The bullet missed its target and instead ended up in the man who had been unfortunate enough to be directly behind Pace.

**

"There's the signal," Chicago said.

"Lets go," Tallahassee added as they sprang from the bushes and sprinted towards the door. Knox was right on their heels as they reached the front door.

Chicago stood to the side as Tallahassee kicked the door it. As soon as it broke open she swung her gun inside ready to fire.

**

Rouge grabbed Pace and they dashed out of the parlor while the Anarchy were still cursing at each other.

In the foyer they could hear the house in complete turmoil. Both of them mapped the house based on the sounds. "We have to find Jade," Pace said.

"It'll have to wait," Rouge said staring at a new horror that had arrived. Pace followed his gaze and saw a door at the opposite end of the hall that had been opened. Out of it zombies started to flow.

Pace sprang forward and jumped up onto a table. He jumped again and grabbed a chandelier aiming to continue on to the other table where a large candle holder was standing, it would be just what he needed to jam the door shut again.

Unfortunately Pace never got the far. He grabbed the hanging chandelier and it cashed down on top of him immediately. Rouge rolled his eyes strolled forward he stooped and took the blades from Pace's belt.

**

Knox was a natural at shooting people, but Tallahassee and Chicago struggled with the first few attackers. Killing zombies was different than killing people and she knew it. Trying not to think she continued though, as they worked their way into the house.

**

Rouge tossed the blades back to Pace who was struggling out from under the chandelier. "That's how you do it," he said.

"Show off," Pace muttered nursing his pride.

"You were the one swinging from the chandeliers," Rouge replied rolling his eyes so hard he thought he saw his brains. He started to walk away.

"I did have a plan," Pace replied.

"What? What! What is your plan exactly because I'd love to know!" Rouge exclaimed turning back. "See this is your problem! You always have these microscopic ideas that serve as your plans! You never think it out! You just take a leap and grab onto something and hope it will hold you! You're infuriating!" Rouge shouted jabbing Pace in the chest for emphasis.

"I'm infuriating?" Pace replied equally as aggressive. "I live my life as best I can! And I do think out what I do! But I'm not as absorbed in my own little world as you are!"

Chicago cleared her throat gaining their attention. "Maybe we should deal with this later," she said.

"Where are the girls?" Tallahassee panted as he ran up and took an opportunity to double tap. Pace seemed to regain some focus.

"We'll have to split up," he said.

"I have a better idea," Rouge replied casting one last glare at his 'brother.'

**

Rouge slammed the man up against the refrigerator. "Where's the girls?" he barked. The man was dazed from his earlier near suffocation from Rouge, but had come around just in time to be interrogated.

"Fuck off," he spat. Rouge raised his eyebrows as if accepting a suggestion before whipping the man around and slamming him down against the countertop. Chicago and Tallahassee watched from the doorway as the others worked their magic.

"Ghost, if you would," Rouge said very calmly. Pace stepped forward and put a blade through the mans shoulder and into the cutting board beneath him. "Where. Are. The. Girls?" Rouge repeated.

"Go to hell," the man grunted through gritted teeth. Rouge rolled his eyes again and took out his own knife. Like a man cutting a pizza he used both hands to rock the sharp edge across the mans face. He yowled in protest as his face bled.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I let him start beating on you," Rouge pointed at Pace, "and if that happens I can guarantee you will lose something today that you will want back for the rest of your very very short life," Rouge said in a low dangerous voice as he god in the mans face. "Now. Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Down in the basement in the utility room," the man said.

"Oh good, you can take us then," Rouge replied with a grin as he yanked the blade out of the mans shoulder. Pace grabbed the man before he could crumple and drug him along taking few directions.

They came to a door that Tallahassee cautiously pushed open, stairs leading into the darkness waited on the other side. "See to it that he gets out of here?" Rouge said looking at Tallahassee. Pace shoved the man into Tal's waiting hands. "I believe Knox already prepped his car," he added in a whisper. Tallahassee nodded his understanding. "Cher, come with us," Rouge said.

They crept down the stairs, Rouge in the lead with Chicago and Pace following. The darkness was exceptional. "Jade?" Rouge said cautiously. A muffled cry came from below and he hastened his rate of decent while Pace and Chicago held off. Pace dug around in his pocket searching for something. "Jade, keep making sound," Rouge said as he hit the last step. She again made a cry and he groped his way towards her.

Pace patted himself down. "Where did I-" he muttered. "Ah," he nodded finding the lighter. It made a satisfying cha-chick sound before a flame sprang up, illuminating the area. Chicago then felt safe enough to continue down the stairs while Pace stayed out. He searched the wall for a switch.

"Jade," Rouge exclaimed finding her in the dim firelight. She was strung from padded cuffs looped over a pipe with a gag in her mouth. "Hang on," he said as he reached up and removed it gently.

"Oh my god Bones!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright," he said as he positioned himself under her and supported her.

"I can't believe you came," she said.

"Of course I came," he replied as he balanced her. The florescent strip lights came on and Pace came down the stairs.

"And he isn't alone," he said.

"Ghost?" Jade's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Give me a lift," Pace said. Rouge braced himself and Pace stepped up into his hands. Pace worked the handcuff locks without much problem. "So I would ask how you have been, but the fact you are in cuffs gives me a pretty clear indication," he said as he picked the locks.

"I can't believe you're here," she said studying his face.

"Yeah well," the lock clicked, "we both know Rouge can't pick locks like I can," he smiled then dropped back off of Rouge. Jade was lowered onto the floor and promptly embraced Rouge.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Pace watched the display and practically gnawed his lower lip off before she let go of Rouge and turned hugging him.

Time slowed and he put his arm around her in return. He wanted to hold onto her for the rest of his life and feel her warmth merging with his. The rest of his life would have been rather short though because a bullet whizzed by them. He clutched her against himself instinctively using one hand to press her head into his collar and protect her from harm.

Drawing his pistol from his side he took aim and shot the Anarchy goon who tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. He released Jade. "Nice shot," she said looking a little shaken.

"Thanks… I've been practicing," he replied.

The whole time Chicago had been checking the rest of the basement and to her misery the kids were nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" she hissed bursting back into the room with the others. "They aren't here," she said sounding faintly panicked.

"What?" Pace turned around.

"The girls! Wichita and Little Rock are not here," she repeated.

"The others are clearing the house," Tallahassee said. "What's wrong?" he asked as he came down the stairs.

"They aren't here," Chicago sounded like she was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Oh they're here, we just haven't found them yet," Tal said trying to be reassuring. Chicago was practically gasping from her sprinting about and he put his hand on her trying to calm her down. "Calm down," he said.

"Don't treat me like I'm weak," she snapped batting his hand away. "Remember I put you on your ass when we first met," she growled. Tallahassee took a step back.

"I do remember," he said sounding hurt. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Rouge," she looked at the gypsy for help. "You said they would be here."

"I thought they would," he replied evenly. Chicago wanted to shoot him he looked so unconcerned, then it struck her. She looked at Pace who immediately avoided her eyes. He had warned her of it. She had been told that Rouge would play them and she still allowed it to happen.

Chicago lashed out grabbing Rouge by the shirt and shoved him backwards. "You son, of a bitch! You played us!" she shouted.

"Whoa, hey," he put his hands up.

"You knew you needed us to help you get in and out in one piece and by now Wichita and Little Rock could be dead!" she shouted.

"I though they where here," he said forcefully.

"You knew!" she snapped turning her back. She let out a breath that sounded like someone had stabber her it was so full of pain.

"Chicago… I wouldn't play you," Rouge said. She looked back at him searching his eyes. When the apocalypse had started she was good at reading people, but now, she was surrounded by people just as good as she was if not better. Moving from being a big fish in a little pond to a guppy in an ocean was not going well. Chicago looked at Pace who stared back at her. She would have given anything to be a mind reader.

As she was about to open her mouth again her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" she asked.

"Chicago," Denver said. Just the tone of his voice made her stomach knot up.

"Yeah," she replied. In the background she could hear a commotion. "Denver?" she repeated.

"Chicago we have a real problem," he said. "No, no, roll him on his side," he said sounding as through he had dropped the phone from his ear.

"Denver what's happening?" Chicago asked feeling panic rise up.

"Columbus is coughing up blood," Denver replied putting the phone to his ear again.

"Shit," Chicago gritted her teeth. "Can you guys get him here?" she asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure it was safe," he replied.

"Okay, see you in a few," she said and hung up. Looking Tal she sighed, distress seeping from every inch of her being. "Columbus is coughing up blood," she relayed. She looked at Rouge. "I'll deal with you later," she said pointing at him.

Glaring at the others as she passed by she jumped over the corpse at the bottom of the stairs and went up. Tallahassee looked at Jade. "Nice to meet you by the way," he muttered before following Chicago.


	123. Chapter 123: Days Of The Phoenix

**Sorry It took me so long. Also, for anyone who is interested, I wrote a Tropic Thunder fic  
**

* * *

For about an hour all hell broke loose. Most of the crew took their time clearing the house of any remaining Anarchy while Chicago Tallahassee Denver and Kim desperately tried to help Columbus.

"Zombie jumped out and spooked us. Maybe he jumped or something, he just took a coughing fit and next thing I know bloods everywhere," Denver muttered holding the door open so Tallahassee could carry the boy inside. Columbus's sweatshirt was bloodstained and his face was smeared.

They put him down on the first couch they found. It was highly ornate. It was very soft and cushy. It was probably very expensive. It was promptly ruined as Columbus started to cough again.

"What do we do?" Chicago grabbed Denver's sleeve.

"Its gotta be a punctured lung," Denver shook his head. Kim though quickly, and for lack of knowing where to find anything else, she ripped some of the drapes down and used it to try and clean Columbus a little.

"So, what can we do for him?" she asked. Denver opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out and he shook his head.

"I don't know," he finally got out. Tallahassee propped the boy on his side again so he wouldn't drown. Columbus's was breathing raggedly by the end of his fit.

"The rest of the house is clear," Phoenix reported coming in.

"Are you positive?" Tallahassee asked looking over his shoulder while still keeping his hands on Columbus.

"Yeah," Phoenix nodded as he watched the boy. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Well… what can you offer?" Chicago said. Phoenix shrugged,

"This doesn't look like a band aid will get the job done," he frowned.

Jade passed the doorway, and unlike Rouge she stopped looking at the blood. Taking a cautious step into the room she cocked her head. "May I?" she asked. Tallahassee looked back.

"Don't touch him," he growled.

"Go ahead," Chicago undermined. Jade stepped forward and unzipped Columbus's sweatshirt. Pulling his undershirt open she looked at his bruised chest. Her brow furrowed.

"Your friend is probably right… and if he does have a punctured lung he needs medical attention," she said.

"How do you know?" Chicago asked. Jade gave a small smile.

"You've seen my boys. Don't you think I spent a fair amount of time putting them back together?" she said.

"Yeah, when I broke my wrist she was the one who set it," Pace said entering the room. He glanced at Kim who looked at him like he was an idiot. "We didn't have a lot of cash," he added.

"What can we do for him?" Chicago asked Jade.

"Just keep him comfortable… without some real tools… there isn't much you can do for him," she said with a grave face. Chicago gritted her teeth.

"Tal, can I talk to you? Kim if you don't mind, stay with him," she said. He followed her from the room.

"Calm down everything is going to be okay," he said trying to remain rational.

"He's dying Tal!" she snapped. His eyes went to the floor. "He's dying an there is nothing we can do! There's nothing I can do!" she repeated.

"Chicago," he started to say. Tears were brewing in her eyes.

"Denver _told_ me not to split the group up… Denver _told _me to cut my losses… he told me to not go to Jersey, and looked what happened when I didn't listen… he hasn't been wrong," she said.

"What are you saying?" Tallahassee tipped his hat back.

"We have to stop this now… be done… the kids are gone," she said.

"So easy to give up?" he cocked his hat back on his head and looked at her disapprovingly.

"No its not!" she hissed. "Its not easy, but I can't risk putting anyone else in danger," she snapped. "We have to let the girls go and keep Columbus as comfortable as possible," she added sounding broken.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!" Tallahassee barked. "You! Miss 'all go no quit' is saying she's gonna give up!" he snapped.

"He needs a doctor! He's dying! We need a miracle because there isn't a chance in hell we could pull off busting in to get the girls _if _theyare still_ alive!_" she shouted back at him.

"I made a promise!" Tallahassee shouted back at her drawing very close to her until his nose was only inches away from hers. "I made a promise," he repeated lowering his voice as he took her shoulders. "I promised that boy in there that I would get the girls back and I will be damned if I back out of that," he said staring her down. Chicago didn't budge. "Now," he said very calmly. "There is one place that we know doctors are. You go and take him back to that other base."

"He won't make it all the way back to the coast. You and I both know that," she said despondently.

"I know where we can get a doctor," Summer said appearing. "Benny. He's the best, and he's at the base right here," she said. Chicago and Tallahassee both looked at her.

"That last tid-bit doesn't help," Chicago muttered.

"We can figure this out," Tallahassee said.

"Let me and Phoenix go get him," Summer said. "We can do it," she added.

"What are we doing?" Phoenix asked as he came down the stairs.

"What happens if you get caught?" Chicago shook her head.

"We won't," Summer replied.

"Where are we going?" Phoenix repeated.

"We are going to get a doctor for Columbus," Summer said.

"Oh," Phoenix nodded seeming like he was thinking what she had said out.

"I can't let you do this," Chicago shook her head.

"I'm not asking for permission, I'm telling you how it's going to be," Summer replied. She and Phoenix turned, starting to move for the door.

"Wait," Chicago called. "Why are you doing this?" she asked when Summer looked back.

"I lived life on my own before… its nothing compared to having people watch your back," she smiled before leaving.

"Watch Nana for me," Phoenix said following Summer. Chicago looked back at Tallahassee.

"I think I should go with them," he said.

"No, you can't get the girls out on your own," she shook her head taking his sleeve in her hand.

"But I can get an idea of what we're up against… let me at least do that," he pleaded with her.

"Tal please," she shook her head holding onto her.

"Trust me trust me," he whispered kissing her on the cheek before following Summer and Phoenix. Chicago made a pathetic sniffle as she held back tears.

When a hand came down on her shoulder she wiped her eyes violently. "Yeah," she breathed.

"You should come see this," Nash said. Chicago followed him down the hall and into a room.

It had a single oak desk and posh decorations. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a file; Kentucky and Knox both were examining it, but not touching. Chicago looked at it for a second before reaching out and taking the strands of hair taped to the photo. Little Rock and Wichita were bound and gagged in the picture.

"She's playing with us," Chicago shook her head.

"It's what she does, it's what she's good at," Rouge said appearing in the doorway. "Gentlemen," he said addressing the others. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?" The guys looked to Chicago who nodded before they begrudgingly walked away. Kentucky pulled the door shut behind himself.

"What do you want now?" Chicago sighed. Rouge stepped towards her fiddling with the knickknacks on the shelves.

"I want you to know that I thought the girls were here… sincerely I did," he said.

"Oh… how can I believe you?" Chicago spun around crossing her arms.

"You can believe me because I haven't given you a reason not to," he said. Chicago rolled her eyes.

"You handed us over," she exclaimed.

"I did not," Rouge raised his index finger correcting her. "I handed over names and pictures, but never locations," he said.

"Its still a reason not to trust you," she shrugged.

"Well, you have that and whatever Pace is feeding you," he replied evenly. Chicago put a hand to her temple. Rouge closed the space between them and took her hand in his forcing her to look at him. "Chicago I'm on your side," he said. "I played both sides, but I'd never do anything to hurt you," he said sincerely. "I thought they would be here," he said in conclusion. She couldn't help but soften at his puppy like gaze.

"Rouge I-" she sighed.

"I know its nice to have someone to blame… so you can, but I want you to know I'm still on your side," he said.

"And I could supply that he _is_ in fact telling the truth," Pace said from the window. Chicago spun around and found him sitting on the ledge.

"Are you gonna be man enough to say whatever lies you fed her to my face?" Rouge growled.

"No, because I didn't lie," Pace replied giving a very annoyed look to Rouge. "I told her the truth that you and I play people. We always have we always will, its just what we do… its what _we're_ good at," he added.

"Well if you both are just a couple of liars… why should I trust anything you say?" Chicago asked raising her brows.

"Ah, a very astute observation and an apt question," Rouge nodded.

"And I have the rebuttal," Pace said as he plopped into the chair behind the desk. "Why shouldn't you? We have what we want… so even if we wanted to hurt you… what reason would we have? Chicago, we are self-serving bustards, but we are not monsters." Pace folded his hands.

"Well… I'm glad everything worked out for you," Chicago said. "But my family is still in pieces, so if you'll excuse me," she said as she started to move. Rouge put himself between her and the door.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. Chicago resisted the impulse to blurt her thoughts. She wanted him to repay the favor that she had unwittingly given him. She wanted them to help her get Wichita and Little Rock, but deep down she doubted that anyone would be left standing after the smoke cleared. There was no reason to kill three more people.

"I don't care… I don't care what either of you do," she snapped looking between Pace and Rouge. "You don't owe me anything and everything is infinitely more complicated when you are around. I'm happy you got Jade back and that's all," she said getting angry.

"You want us to go?" he asked cocking his head. Chicago released and exasperated sigh.

"I wouldn't feel right telling someone like you to do anything," she replied with a forced smile. She moved past him to the door.

"We'll be gone in the morning then," Rouge said. Chicago paused resting her hand on the doorknob.

"Good luck," she replied. Rouge moved slipping up beside her.

"You have to set yourself up to get lucky," he said. "But you too as I suppose." He opened the door and slipped out. Chicago looked back at Pace who was still sitting with his hands folded at the desk.

"Well you pissed him off quickly," he observed.

"What do you mean?" Chicago sighed.

"He was telling the truth. He didn't know they weren't here," Pace said.

"Oh please… just get out of here," Chicago said feeling tired. "I can't trust either of you," she said. Pace stood up and walked up to her.

"How long do you really think you can squat in this place?" he asked looking around the spacious room. "The baddies are going to come for you… when they do…" he shrugged, "if I were you I would want as many people on my side as I could get." Chicago couldn't help herself and slapped him. Pace didn't move after the hit.

"Get out," she growled.

"He was right it is nice to have something to blame isn't it?" Pace said before leaving the room and joining Rouge where he stood in the hall. Chicago stepped out and glared at them for a moment before looking away at a picture on the wall.

"The reason you two are leaving is because you two don't deserve to die," she said. Before they could reply she retreated back into the office.

Three hours after they had left Summer Tallahassee and Phoenix returned with a man. Benny wasted no time being distracted by circumstance and immediately turned the family into his operating staff as he started to work on Columbus.

Chicago put Knox and Nash to work keeping watch as the evening progressed. Rouge and Pace lounged about waiting in awkward silence for Jade, who had become Benny's best assistant. Everyone else who couldn't help with the operation waited outside of the room tensely. Chicago couldn't sit still so she tapped her 'writing' pencil on the paper as she bounced her legs. Tallahassee played with his hat, Denver set like a statue lost in his own thoughts, and Nana fiddled with trying to create a paper airplane on the floor.

Eventually Chicago got up and started to pace around, already planning the next move. Phoenix watched her move back ad forth repeatedly. "You're going to where a hole in the rug," he sighed.

"How can you be still?" she muttered.

"I'm dead tired," he replied.

"I have to pee," Pace sighed.

"Thanks for the information," Rouge looked at him in disgust. Pace stood up and walked up the stairs lazily.

"Why not use the one down here?" Tallahassee asked.

"I think I rolled though one earlier that had a bidet, I've always wanted to try one out," he said.

"I think I might be sick. Could you become anymore repulsive?" Summer snapped.

"Do you want me to try?" he replied with a smirk.

"Just go!" Chicago snapped. She was so on edge she wanted to kill him for being annoying. Pace made his way up the stairs. Nana got up and handed the plane to Phoenix.

"Nice," he said looking at the crumpled paper that had been folded the wrong way so many times it barely held its shape. He gave it a little toss and it plummeted to the ground. He looked at it blankly for a moment then Nana. "And that's why I'm not an airplane pilot," he said with a tired grin. She laughed and got down from his lap retrieving the plane before continuing to send it on its 'flights.'

"Holy fuck!" Pace's voice rang through the house. Rouge, despite the fact he would deny it, was the first on his feet and the first and fastest up the stairs. Chicago, Tallahassee, and Phoenix all followed.

"Ghost!" he exclaimed ready to kick ass.

"Down here!" Pace said. Rouge sprinted down the hall skidding to a stop in front of an open door. "I know I'm dreaming now. I must have gotten shot and now I'm bleeding out on the floor, but regardless this is a kick ass fantasy," Pace grinned.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Chicago asked as she skidded up beside Rouge.

"Hold me back because I am going to kill him," Rouge said in a low dangerous voice. Chicago stared into the room at Pace who was fawning over a drum kit.

"Kill me after we play," Pace grinned as he tested the various drums. Chicago crossed her arms and glared at him. "Music sooths the soul," he said raising a stick, combating the argument that had gone silent on her half.

"No," Rouge said.

"No? oh come on!" Pace exclaimed.

"Listen very carefully you immature moron!" Rouge snapped. "We are not buddies! In a couple hours we're going to be on our separate ways! We're are not fucking reliving the old days! Do you get it? This was not some pleasure trip! We are here out of necessity," he growled. Pace didn't seem phased.

"You're sure?" he asked. Rouge started to move forward aggressively, but Chicago wasn't in the mood to watch a death match and caught his arm.

"Just walk away," she said. Rouge turned and started to storm away, but right in his face was Jade.

"Hey Bones, what's happening?" she asked in a voice that was comparable to the lovely little 'ting' that glasses make when they are tapped together.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"He's being a party pooper!" Pace chimed in from the room. Jade's eyes flicked to the doorway and she brushed past Rouge who closed his eyes like he was about to be shot.

"Wow…" she murmured looking at the instruments. She ran her hand along a bass before picking it up. Pace grinned with excitement as he looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"How's Columbus?" Chicago asked poking her head into the room.

"We got the chest tube in him. Benny seems to think he'll be okay," Jade replied as she looped the strap around herself.

"What do you think?" Chicago folded her arms.

"I think I'm not a doctor. If I can't see the blood I can't form an opinion," Jade shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on him," Chicago said to Tallahassee who had joined the crowd. She brushed past him and Rouge who was still rooted to the hallway floor.

"You're the last piece of the puzzle," Pace said to Rouge, knowing he was still out there. Tallahassee tipped his hat up and looked at the gypsy. Rouge slowly turned and went back to the room. He surveyed the impressive collection of instruments before selecting a guitar and plugging into the amp system.

"Days of the Phoenix," he said softly as he caressed his guitar. Then he tore into it, as did Pace and Jade. It was as if they had been playing all day.

"_I remember when I was told of story of crushed velvet, candle wax, and dried up flowers The figure on the bed all dressed up in roses, calling Beckoning to sleep, Offering a dream_," he sang as they played.

Chicago paused halfway down the stairs. She looked back towards the room and returned, joining Tallahassee and Phoenix in the doorway. She could hardly breath what she saw before her was so amazing.

For the last few days she had thought that all the beauty and joy had gone from the world. Seeing them play though, changed her mind. There was some unseen sense of freedom that came from those three by way of their music and it seeped into everyone that heard it.

"_Words were as mystical as purring animals. The circle of rage. The ghosts on the stage appeared. The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go. Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below. No one could see me," _Rouge sang. Chicago remembered the song, he sang it so differently though. Then they hit a crescendo.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Pace and Jade backed up.

"_I fell into yesterday_," Rouge sounded like he was absolutely pouring everything into his words.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Pace and Jade screamed.

"_Our dreams seemed not far away!"_ Rouge hammered the guitar. _"I want to! I want to! I want to stay!" _he sounded like he was dying.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Pace and Jade grinned ear to ear as they belted out the sound.

"_I fell into fantasy…_" the word hung in the air for a moment before they slammed into the next verse full tilt. Jade's blond hair whipped around her head as she played and danced. Pace looked like he was completely out of control as he beat on the drums. Chicago marveled that he could keep time at all he seemed to be flailing so hard. However, it was undeniable that he was in his element and in love.

Rouge was the only one that seemed to keep any bit of reserve among the three of them. He sang and he poured everything into each word, closing his eyes at times, but still there was a sense of melancholy as he went.

Very near the song Chicago realized what it probably was. He knew that the song was going to end and when it did, he was done. He would be back in the real world.

The song ended and Rouge's last note reverberated for a while before it's death. He took a deep breath. Pace was panting behind the drums but still wore a grin, Jade looked equally satisfied.

Chicago gave a stunned clap of her hands. "That was… amazing," she said.

"Yeah, well, glad its over," Rouge said unplugging and flipping off all of the amps. "If you're done downstairs we should go," he said looking at Jade. She folded her arms.

"Bones," she said his name and raised her eyebrows. He gave her a pleading look. "I'm very tired," she said. "Chicago," Jade spun on her heels. "May we stay with you tonight?" she asked. Chicago nodded at Jade though she added a glare at Rouge.


	124. Chapter 124: Panic Room

**Okay, so a couple things. **

**First, next week is finals so I won't be around much. Sorry, but after that we are golden :)**

**Second, Benny would be played by Justin Bartha.**

**Third, Iron Man = Pure Downey Goodness (AND DOWNEY IS ON THE COVER OF ROLLING STONES LOOKING SOOOO FREAKING SEXY!!!)**

**Fourth, PLEASE Review. I'm gonna need it to get me through this week. So all of you who read, please show your love ;) I'm begging. (With the exception of Puppy who has decided to go off the grid for a while, meh)**

**Fifth, again I will shamelessly plug my own stories. I made a Tropic Thunder fic for anyone who is interested.  
**

* * *

Chicago looked in on Columbus. She hadn't realized how squeamish she really was until she took a good look at the chest tube. Walking from the room she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. In the kitchen Benny and Kentucky were chatting as Benny washed up. She walked in. "Thank you Benny," she said feeling exhausted.

"No problem, any friend of Summer is a friend of mine," he said. Chicago cocked her head looking the boy over.

"You don't seem like you two would mix," she observed.

"Yeah well, I get that a lot," he said. Chicago leaned against the doorframe. "But Summer's been good to me… I mean, I'm no rough and tumble guy, if it hadn't been for her I would already be dead," he said.

"Probably, but first you would have been punked," Summer said appearing in the doorway behind Chicago. "Four guys had their eye on the little pussy when I found him," she added. Chicago looked to Benny to see if this was taken as an offence, but seeing him completely unfazed she guessed it wasn't. Although he did look like he was a pretty soft person.

"Well there are two rules to being in prison, you have to protect yourself and amuse yourself, in that order," Pace said coming through the second door.

"Thought you said you ever spent a night in jail?" Chicago looked at him.

"I said jail, not prison," he replied.

"How long were you in?" she asked.

"72 hours," he replied.

"No one goes to prison for 72 hours," Kentucky said furrowing his brows.

"Well, I wasn't really supposed to be there," Pace grinned.

"And the details of that story later, but right now we have more important things to discuss," Summer sighed. "Benny's gotta go back," she said.

"What about Columbus?" Chicago asked.

"He'll be okay until I can get back," Benny said. "And Jade is more than capable," he added. "More than likely we can remove it in the morning," he added.

"I'd really rather you stay," Chicago said. Benny looked at Summer.

"I don't think that-" he started to say.

"Zombie!" Pace exclaimed jumping from the stool that he had settled on. He opened the back door and grabbed a vase that set beside the door. Smashing it on the ground he took a shard and charged the zombie as it raced towards the house.

Chicago had barely gotten to the doorway by the time he had the zombie on the ground. "Nice work," she said he looked back at her.

"Thank you," he nodded dropping the shard of pottery. He walked back into the kitchen as if nothing had happened and looked at Benny who seemed a little surprised. "What?" he asked looking down at himself as if he had something on his shirt.

"Did you just kill that thing with a vase?" Benny asked.

"Mhmm," Pace nodded.

"He's always been innovative," Rouge sighed as he moseyed in. They immediately became engaged in a staring competition. Chicago looked back at Summer.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, we have to get inside, grab the girls and get back out," Summer said.

"I know that," Chicago gave her a healthy eye roll.

"Well… we will need someone to get in quietly and open up the loading bay gates, that would be the easiest point of entrance," she shrugged.

"What sort of obstacles does that entail?" Pace asked unconcernedly.

"Guard towers with high powered rifles, several sets of security gates, several chain links, and one cement wall," Summer listed on her fingers.

"Hmmm, not a real problem," he shrugged. Then looked at Chicago. "Like I told you before," he smiled then popped a chip into his mouth from the open bag on the counter. "Eww… stale," he muttered.

"Then you're hanging around?" she asked. He glanced back at her, then to Rouge.

"Well, there would be an utter lack of company any other way, so," he looked back at Chicago, "I'll offer my not unavailing services." Rouge rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Thank you," she nodded then looked back at Benny. "Stay… you probably don't want to be around there when we invade anyway," Chicago said.

"In other words, come with us," Summer said. Benny looked at her.

"Come with you?" he repeated.

"There's no life in that place and you know it," she said. He paused.

"No but there's food and shelter," he replied.

"Live dying with them or die living with us Benny. It's your choice but you only get one chance to make your decision," she said. He looked like he was debating the issue.

"They're gonna kill you," he said at last.

"More than likely," Summer shrugged.

"What kind of incentive is that?" he asked in a dead pan.

"We could kill you now," Pace said skulking across the kitchen. Benny looked nervously at the nomad.

"I'm just trying to keep myself alive… I came out here and risked everything for you because you asked, isn't that enough?" he sighed.

"I told you, its your choice," Summer shrugged. Benny shifted on his feet.

"Help!" Kim's voice resonated. Chicago's first impulse was to run for the room where she knew something had happened, but instead she gave way and let Benny through. Knowing there was nothing she could do. Looking at the floor she felt powerless. Kentucky's hand on her shoulder woke her from the trance that the stone floor had her under.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. She looked up at him, but before she could answer she felt little hands grasp her waist.

"I'm hungry," Nana said. Chicago looked down. "Phoenix went outside to talk to the others, he told me to stay in here," she said motioning to be held up. Chicago picked her up.

"You're hungry?" she asked. The child nodded. Chicago sighed happy to have something to do, then Tal rushed through the kitchen. He was drenched in blood down the front.

"He's seizing or something, we need towels," he said urgently. Summer went to a cabinet and tossed him some. Tal went back out at a sprint. Chicago bit her lip deciding to stay with Nana. She turned and started to move towards the counter then Denver popped in.

"Chicago, I think you better get in here," he said. She looked at him and saw a grave look in his eyes. She looked at Kentucky.

"Kentucky, can you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied sounding less than sure. Chicago shifted Nana into his arms and followed Denver.

"I'm gonna have a smoke," Summer sighed moving out the back door. Rouge and Pace silently fell into step behind Chicago. To her surprise though, Denver didn't lead them to the parlor where she assumed Columbus was dying. Instead he led them down a front hallway.

Pausing in the middle of the hall she cocked her head. "What is it?" she asked. He pointed up. She looked up. "A lamp?" she asked looking at the ceiling light.

"Look again," he said. She looked up again. The faint outline of a door became apparent. Pace and Rouge inched closer. Many worried glances were exchanged.

"How did you find that?" she asked him.

"I was looking for it," he replied.

"Well lets see what they're stashing," Pace said clapping his hands. He quickly pulled a table out from the side of the hall and jumped up onto it. He gave another hop and pulled the door open. One last jump and he grabbed the edge pulling himself up into the opening.

"Ghost will you be careful," Rouge muttered.

"Worried about me dear?" Pace mocked, his voice echoing out of the hole.

"What's in there?" Chicago asked wringing her hands together.

"Just a second," he replied. "Could I get some light in here?" Rouge sighed and walked away returning with a flashlight. Tossing it up into the opening they all heard a pained groan.

"Ow," Pace muttered. There were a few moments of shuffling from above before Pace said anything more. His face appeared. "Chicago?" he offered his hand.

"What is it?" Denver asked.

"I think its probably safety rooms," Pace said. Chicago glanced at Denver before stepping up onto the table and taking Pace's hand. He grunted and pulled her up. Once she was up into the air vent like space she looked at him.

"You're pretty strong to be able to lift me like that," she said. He looked at her as he shifted around so he could crawl in the opposite direction.

"This way," he said. He acted like he was uncomfortable with the compliment. She crawled on her belly after him.

"What do you want to eat?" Kentucky asked sitting Nana on the counter.

"I don't know," she replied. He sighed.

"Well lets have a look, see what we can find," he said starting to open the cabinets.

"How about stuffing?" he asked finding the box.

"I want pizza," she said.

"You want- I thought you said you didn't know what you wanted," he said furrowing his brow.

"I want pizza," she repeated. He sighed.

"Pizza… okay," he tossed the stuffing aside.

They came to the end of the line and Pace kicked open a door above them. They stood up and found themselves in a plush room with no windows or doors. There was a sense of stagnation as they cautiously moved around. The air in the room was still.

A couch, a desk with a chair on each side, an armchair, and a cabinet were all that the room contained. Chicago looked around at the decorated walls, wondering how the painting had gotten to the room.

"You take the couch I'll take the desk," she said to him, he nodded. They took to their tasks and ripped them apart only to find nothing of consequence. The cabinet was a similar story, holding only rations of dried food. "So its just a panic room," Chicago murmured.

"Panic rooms are supposed to be easily accessed… this doesn't make sense," he replied twirling the flashlight in his hand. They both looked around for a moment before he went to the wall and started to tap with the butt of the flashlight. Chicago joined him.

They tapped across the walls of the room until he found a spot that made a hollow TUNK sound near the cabinet. Chicago turned to see what he had found and bumped a picture by accident. She couldn't move fast enough to stop it from falling and it crashed down.

"Oh… well that isn't what I would call standard décor," he said looking at the wall. Screens with images of the surrounding grounds were packed into the space. Chicago could see her the boys keeping watch. She reached up and touched them running her fingers across the smooth surfaces until they reached the edge. Then they disappeared into the crack, reemerging with a folder.

"I found the door," he grunted as he pushed the cabinet aside. It opened up into the back of the master bedroom closet. Chicago went to the desk and sat down. She opened the folder.

"Can you get Denver up here?" she asked. Pace looked back. Chicago met his eyes. "She's just toying with us…" Chicago murmured.

Night came all too soon. So many things were happening all at once, it was hard to keep tack of, and the house was ultimately divided among the concerns. Tallahassee Kim Jade and Benny cared for Columbus in the parlor. Knox Nash and Phoenix kept watch outside while Kentucky, with the help of Nana fixed dinner. Chicago, Denver, Summer, Pace, and Rouge sat in the panic room pouring over the contents of the folder.

"Why would she hand us blueprints?" Chicago asked looking at Summer.

"She's baiting you, but you already knew that," Summer replied with a shrug.

"I still really think you don't have your head on right for wanting to go through with this," Rouge sighed.

"Why are you even here?" Pace snapped. Rouge didn't really have an answer so instead he just stood up. Pace did the same.

"Cut it out you two!" Denver growled intervening. "Sit down," he added pushing Rouge back down before casting a glance at Pace, who sat back down.

"If she's baiting us then the girls are already dead," Chicago said resting her head in her hands.

"Not really… you need to realize this woman is completely fucked in the head. She does anything and everything she can to stay in control and cause pain… in that order," Summer said. "The girls are probably still alive, and my guess is that she wants all of us alive to… she'll use us as a nice little moral booster for the mob," Summer said.

"Public execution?" Denver asked. Summer nodded.

"Twisted," Pace murmured in an unconcerned tone.

"Then whats the next step?" Chicago asked. Summer let a long sigh.

"You plan the way you wanna get in and out… I can think of three places that she might be keeping the girls… but since I can think of them, we can probably count on the fact that they aren't there," she said. Chicago bit her lip.

"Then we still have nothing to go by," Pace muttered.

"We'll have to split up," Chicago shook her head in dismay.

"That's not a good idea," Rouge sighed.

"Seriously, shut up," Pace growled. Denver watched Chicago who was staring at the papers and maps in front of her.

"Alright everyone out," he said. The other three looked at him with shock. "You heard me, everyone out," he said again. Begrudgingly they left and he closed the door. "Chicago," he said.

"What do I do?" she murmured.

"You're gonna sit down and you're gonna look at this again," he said. She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He pulled up a chair beside he. "You're okay, you're okay," he said putting a hand on her back.

"No I'm not," she shook her head taking a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "If I take us in there… but I can't let the girls go," she said.

"If it makes you feel better know that you don't have a choice," Denver said. She cocked her head. "Tallahassee doesn't sound like he is going to let them go… and he's going to need you to think out the plan or he's going in guns blazing," Denver clarified.

"But look at this… I still don't know… I don't know what we can do," she said repressing tears still.

"Do you like football?" he asked.

"What?" she couldn't follow him.

"We're gonna run this just like a football play okay?" he said. "Its called the wrong ball."


	125. Chapter 125: Ridiculous

**Um.... I don't think there is much to say... the songs are in the chap... kinda hard to miss... and... yeah I thought they had some meaning plus they sound pretty ;) so yeah... ENJOY!**

**Per normal, I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The tension around the dining room table was high. Everyone save for Phoenix and Nash were present. Chicago sat at the head of the table with Denver on her right and Tal on her left. Things were in place and they all were feasting on the pizzas that Kentucky had made.

"This is really good," Jade said.

"Thank the chef," Kentucky motioned to Nana who beamed.

"Good job Nana," Chicago smiled.

Rouge was seated next to Jade, and across the table Pace was picking at his slice of pizza like a spoiled child. Occasionally he would cast a mean glance across the table and Chicago started to wonder if Jade was oblivious or ignoring it.

"I think we forgot something," Denver said suddenly.

"What?" Tal asked with a string of cheese hanging from his lips.

"Well, seeing as this is an important night, I think we should say grace," he said. Chicago gave him a questioning glance, but trusted him. She set the example and put her pizza down, bowing her head. The others followed. "Bless, O Lord, this food for thy use, and make us ever mindful of the wants and needs of others. Amen," Denver said.

"Amen," they repeated. Chicago gave him a discreet smile. He wasn't being religious, he just wanted to poke at the people around the table. To keep them mindful of the needs of each other. Denver had been seeing the glances too. Then again he should have, several had been aimed at him from Kim. Something had been eating at her all evening.

The little prayer had been ignored though, because before too long Pace started to flip sausage at Rouge. The first shots were ignored, but then one flipping into Jade's lap and Rouge got pissed quite promptly. Pace put on his best innocent face.

"Do you have a problem?" Rouge asked. Knox was practically choking on his pizza with snickers.

"No, why? Do you honey?" Pace replied batting his eyes. Rouge looked like he was ready to murder the man.

"You two are honestly depressing me," Jade said. "Calm down," she added as Rouge settled again. Pace picked up his knife and twirled it through his fingers.

Chicago sighed. Everyone had been on edge since they had revealed the plan. No one had argued it though, and she trusted Denver. The table was silent.

"So," Tallahassee cleared his throat. "You three were sounding pretty good earlier," he said looking at them.

"We out to be," Jade smiled. "Nearly got ourselves killed lifting instruments to play with when we were kids," she said.

"huh… so where do you come from?" Summer asked.

"Carolina," Jade replied.

"Nice place," Denver said over the top of his glass. Kim tossed her napkin onto the table.

"I think I'll take something out to the boys," she said before practically fleeing the room. Denver watched and sighed.

"Excuse me," he said dismissing himself and following her. He caught up with her in the kitchen. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"You," she said.

"Me?" he repeated.

"You came up with this plan? Everyone is going to die… and you… you'll die too," she said.

"Well I thought you would be happy," he replied softly.

"You think I want all of you dead? Where does that leave me?" she murmured.

"Because the whole world _does_ revolve around you," he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem!" she snapped.

"I'm just trying to be honest," he replied.

"Don't you have an ounce of fucking compassion?" she shouted at him.

"I didn't think you would accept it," he replied evenly. She looked like she was about to hit him.

"This is just… fucking like you!" she screamed. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him.

"Lower your voice," he said. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured hugging her. "I'm sorry about Fynn," he said. She shoved him away.

"Don't fucking talk about him!" she growled.

"That's why you're crying isn't it?" he sighed.

"I'm not crying," she shook her head. He tilted his head to one side looking at the tears.

"It's okay to miss him… we've been going so fast you haven't had time to mourn yet," he said. She took fast deep breaths trying to keep it together but in the end her throat tightened and she couldn't breath. Collapsing onto the floor she put a hand over her mouth as she stifled shuddering sobs. Denver hung in indecision on if he should try to hold her again then made up his mind and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. This time Kim didn't fight. She fell against him sobbing. It was like magic when she put her arms around him in return. "S'okay…. S'okay," Denver said gently as he rubbed tiny circles on her back. He held her until she finished crying.

Her fingers grasped his shirt holding onto him tightly as her sniffled slowed. "I miss him so much," she whispered.

"I know, I know," Denver murmured.

"… And I don't want you to die," she added.

"We're not gonna die," he replied.

"_My insides all turned to ash… so slow… and blow away as I collapsed… so cold…" _Rouge sang softly as he strummed his guitar. Dinner had been adjourned and he had retreated. He stopped standing alone in the room. He closed his eyes, feeling the world close around him. He was alone.

"Can I help?" Pace asked from the doorway. Rouge opened his eyes again. He looked vacantly at Pace.

"I was just…" Rouge didn't seem to have any words.

"Doing what we were made to do," Pace supplied. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Since what?" Rouge asked regaining his guard.

"Since you played with a group?" Pace replied moving around and sitting down at the drums.

"I haven't… since we broke up," he replied refusing to look at Pace.

"Go through the first part again," Pace said.

"_My insides all turned to ash… so slow… and blow away as I collapsed… so cold…" _Rouge sang softly as he strummed his guitar once more. _"A black wind took them away, from sight… And held the darkness over day, that night," _Rouge cooed as Pace came in on the drums.

Jade was drawn in from outside and picked up her bass, joining them. "_And the clouds above move closer, Looking so dissatisfied But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing. I used to be my own protection, but not now… Cause my path has lost direction, somehow. A black wind took you away, from sight….And now the darkness over day, that night," _he closed his eyes as he let the music out. "Skip it to the end," he said looking back at his friends. _"So now you're gone, and I was wrong…  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone…"_ they could all feel the energy build. _"On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Daaaaay!" _he practically screamed as they all hit the notes hard.

"_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Daaaay!" _Pace and Jade came in.

"_I used to be my own protection, but not now,"_ Rouge sang under them.

"_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Daaaay!" _Pace and Jade chimed again.

"Cause my mind has lost direction… somehow," Rouge cradled the guitar as he closed his eyes again.

"_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Daaaay!" _Chicago arrived, drawn by the music. She looked in on them crossing her arms.

"_I used to be my own protection… but not now_" Rouge locked eyes with her.

"_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Daaaay!" _ Pace grinned like a child, looking at her. She smiled back at the band.

"_Cause my mind has lost direction… somehow,"_ Rouge let the last word die painfully in the air before he struck the final note and they all sat in silence.

"Linkin Park right?" Chicago said after clapping.

"Well, yeah, but they stole it," he nodded.

"I won't ask from who. You sound good anyway," she said. Rouge looked at the floor. He strummed idly for a moment.

"You bet we sounded good!" Pace grinned. Jade's eyes flicked between the boys.

"You'll have to forgive them, it's a depressant for one and speed for the other," she said. Rouge wondered over and selected an acoustic. He traded guitars and moved around as he tuned it. Tallahassee appeared behind Chicago.

"Benny said that Columbus is looking much better," he said slipping his arms around her waist. She smiled and rested back against him.

"Good," she murmured. Tallahassee released her and moved into the room towards Jade. "Tal?" Chicago furrowed her brow. He looked at the Bass hanging from Jade's shoulder. "Tal?" Chicago repeated.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"This just looks familiar," he muttered.

"_I feel like there is no need for conversation,"_ Rouge strummed the guitar as he sang, sitting down on a stool. He immediately had everyone's attention. _"Some questions are better left without a reason… And I would rather reveal myself than my situation. Now and then I consider, my hesitaaation," _he sang. Everyone seemed to be mesmerized. _"The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes… The more the dark consumes me, I pretend I'm burninnnnng, burning bright."_ Chicago was pretty sure that Rouge was expelling every ounce of energy he had in his body.

She felt Denver arrive behind her, somehow knowing it was him. She took a step back so she could brush against him and confirm that he was there. "How's Kim?" she whispered so as not to interrupt the song.

"She's better. She went outside to feed the boys," he replied. "How much did you hear?" he added.

"Enough, she wasn't speaking softly," Chicago shrugged.

"Benny wanted me to tell you that he's going to take the tube out in a few moments," Denver said.

"Okay," she gave a slight nod.

"Goodnight Chicago, sleep well," he said clapping his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and pecked him on the cheek.

"You too," she said.

"_There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose, with no particular rhyme or reason… The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes! The more the dark consumes me! I pretend I'm burninnnng, burning bright…"_ Rouge finished the last word and sort of went into a breakdown on the guitar. Chicago didn't think it was in keeping with the song, but enjoyed it non-the less.

The last note died and he took a breath as if emerging from a trance. Quickly he took the guitar off. He looked around at his audience. "Goodnight," he said before gliding from the room. Pace sighed and started up a little riff on the drums.

"Goodnight," Chicago said.

"Goodnight," Pace replied.

"G'night," Jade said. Chicago left with Tallahassee on her heels.

Kim brought the pizza out, juggling four plates on her two hands. All the time she had been bussing tables paid off. "Nash? Phoenix? I brought dinner," she whispered on the loud side.

Phoenix emerged from the foliage, followed by Nash. "Ooo, pizza," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Nana fixed it," Kim said as she handed him his plates. He beamed. Nash took his plates much more tentatively.

"You okay?" he asked studying Kim. She looked at him fearing something was telling on her.

"I'm fine," she said. He didn't seemed convinced. "Do you guys want water or coffee?" she asked.

"Water," Phoenix replied.

"I'm a US Marshal, I need coffee," Nash said.

"Okay," Kim said starting for the house again. Nash looked at Phoenix.

"I'll be right back," he said before trailing Kim. He didn't follow her inside, but waited just outside the door for her to return. She tripped promptly as she bustled back outside and he lurched forward grabbing her and the cups. She looked at him stunned. "Careful," he said.

"Here," she said coldly handing him his cup. He took it and followed her as she briskly walked back to where Phoenix was.

"What's you problem?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh, you had me fooled," he smirked.

"Will you just get off my back?" she growled. He took her arm and stopped her. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't see his eyes from under the brim of his hat.

"I won't… just talk to me," he said.

"Why should I?" she sighed backing away from him.

"Because I'm talking back," he replied. She rolled her eyes. "And we have the same thing to lose," he replied. Her eyes went wide for a split second. It hadn't occurred to her to think of it that way.

"But you two can fuck off anytime you want… I'm stuck," she said. He lulled his head to one side.

"I don't really think that's true," he shook his head. "Your dad… my dad… our family… Whatever, there's no getting out. This is home; this is our place and our responsibility. Me and Dad don't even have any stake in it and we know that," he said. She gave a discouraged sigh.

"Whatever," she shook her head. "I don't see why you two are lining up to die," she muttered.

"Because, what else have we got to do?" he asked. She glanced back at him. "I don't think it will matter in the grand scheme anyway," he shrugged.

"AHH!" she snapped. "I am so sick of hearing that! I just lost my boyfriend! And he had that same fucking attitude that none of it, none of this, mattered!" she hissed. "It all matters! It matters because if you die the people you leave behind are the ones to pay!" she growled and walked away. Nash was a little taken aback.

"Oh…" he replied dumbly following after her again.

Chicago pulled her shirt off and slid under the sheets. They were soft on her skin as she hugged the pillow close. Tal followed shortly and snuggled up beside her. She closed her eyes listening to him, feeling him beside her, she drank in the moment.

Energy was building up inside of her and she sat up at last. He opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't sleep… I can't do this… it's… it's too dangerous," she muttered. He sighed and grabbed her pulling her down, holding her gently but firmly.

"Chicago, let me just say it so I will feel better… you are trying so hard to keeps something… that you aren't taking time to enjoy it," he said as he stroked her gently on the back. "This is our family," he said. She started to cry. "This is it," he repeated dropping to a whisper as he kissed the top of her head. "This is our family… we made it… it's all going to be okay," he chanted for her. She closed her eyes, listening to him. "Go to sleep," he breathed.

Rouge stared up at the ceiling. He'd been laying on the bed, drumming his fingers across his bare chest for nearly an hour. He closed his eyes and took a long breath. It was going to be okay… he had finally convinced himself, it was going to be okay.

Then the door opened. He sighed. "Jade, you shouldn't be here," he said then opened his eyes. She gave a coy smile as she leaned against the door, pushing it shut.

"I know you told me to stay away but I couldn't," she shook her head. He heard the lock click and sat up.

"Jade… please," he sighed.

"What?" she replied walking over and crawling up from the foot of the bed. He gave a tired smile as she ran her hand over his chest. Their lips met and he couldn't help himself. She tasted so sweet, and so good. His hands looped around her as he pulled her closer.

Both of them demanded more and they fell back on the bed. Her hands were playing with his belt. Her lips started down his neck. Rouge took a deep breath trying in vain to think. He heard his buckle fail and felt his pants start to be pushed away. "Jade," he sighed. She didn't stop. "Jade," he repeated.

"What?" she asked gazing up at him. He shook his head trying to force words out.

"We can't do this again," he said at last. She stopped and sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked brushing her blond of blond hair out of her face.

"I won't do this to him anymore…" Rouge shrugged looking away from her. Her eyes softened.

"You wanna tell him?" she let her head lull to one side. Rouge nodded slowly.

"We don't have a choice," he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"He already knows," she sighed.

"No," he said immediately. "No, he doesn't… he knows something is wrong, but I don't think he has any idea of… how long or how deep…" he trailed off. She moved up and kissed him again. "no, no, Cher," Rouge said halfheartedly resisting. "We gotta-we- we gotta tell him," he said in between kisses. Finally she backed off, giving him one of those looks that only she could.

"Why now?" she asked not understanding. "It's just going to cause more trouble," she murmured.

"I know… but, I didn't realize how fucked up this made him…" Rouge shook his head again. "I don't know what it is, but there is something off about him… and I know that when we tell him it will be the last time we see him, but I don't think I can live with myself for another six years… going behind the back of a man who was closer to me than any blood brother."

Jade listened to what he had to say intently. "What you're saying is that you think us lying is hurting him more than us being together?" she said with a small smile. Rouge rested back on the bed.

"I don't know what I'm saying Cher," he sighed. She gave a sad smile. She hated seeing her boys hurting so bad. Stretching out she rested her head on his chest, and draped one arm over him.

"We'll tell him together in the morning," she said.

"Ohhhh…" he sighed putting his arm around her. "I never wanted any of this," he murmured closing his eyes. "I just wanted to love you… stay free… stay together," he added.

"I know," she said softly.

"Every time we would hook up… I would walk around paranoid that he was going to find us… Six years was a long time to live from one meeting to the next," he sighed.

"I know… but we couldn't have stayed together… I settled down," she murmured.

"_I know_," he chuckled. "So ridiculous," he added.

"Oh, I just grew up," she shrugged.

"Once again,_ so ridiculous_," he smirked.


	126. Chapter 126: Stunts

**This was just a stress relief chapter for me. The real stuff is coming, I promise. Thanks for bearing with me through finals.**

**Song:**

**'Rise' by Azure Ray**

**'Don't Worry Be Happy' by Bob Marley  
**

**'Every Little Thing' by Bob Marley  
**

* * *

Chicago woke a few hours later and removed herself from Tallahassee's grasp. He was sleeping with his mouth agape. With a sigh she wondered from the lush bedroom and down the hall.

The house was so big, so still. Chicago wasn't particularly fond of the feeling of emptiness. She went downstairs and looked in on Columbus. Benny was reading a book in an armchair beside of his patient. She didn't look long enough to decide if the chest tube was out of not. She didn't really care. She wanted him alive and well, beyond that she knew there wasn't much she could do.

Moving away from the parlor she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. With a sigh she moved towards the kitchen. "Not sleeping?" Denver asked. She turned around.

"Can't," she shrugged. "You either?" she added.

"I heard Nana get up a little bit ago," he replied. "She hasn't come back so I'm hunting her," he shrugged.

"I'll help," Chicago said. They split up and started searching rooms.

Denver eventually found Nana sleeping in a front room on a couch by the window. Out of the glass he could see the guys keeping watch. It looked like Phoenix was taking a turn sleeping while Nash kept guard. Looking back down at Nana he sighed. She was holding onto the badge.

Kim roamed the halls, the tendrils of steam from her cup wafted up against the cool air. She sighed because walking had always helped her sleep before, but not now. She paused when she passed a room and spotted her father. Watching silently she studied him as he scooped Nana gently into his arms.

The sleepy child rested her head on his shoulder and looped her arms around his neck as he carried her. Denver turned around to leave the room and froze upon seeing Kim. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied softly. He moved from the room and she found herself so enamored with her father holding the child she followed. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep, too nervous about this stunt tomorrow," she replied.

"It's not a stunt," he said keeping a lid on the volume.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. He stopped and turned to her.

"They have two of our people," he said. Nana shifted in his arms. "What would you do?" he growled. Kim seemed to shrink for a moment then come back.

"I'd accept that they are dead and gone and I would move on," she glared. He looked at her like he could kill her for saying that.

"Kim…" he said her name never breaking eye contact. "I drove across the country for you," he chose each word carefully. "Don't you think I'll be just as loyal to them?" he said with intensity that could have cut diamonds. Her eyes softened.

"You're willing to die for them?" she asked.

"A hundred times over," he replied before walking away.

Chicago was looking through the upstairs rooms in search of Nana when she smelled something she knew all too well. Already feeling her blood pressure jump she followed it until she located the source of the sweet smell.

Behind the bathroom door she could hear Bob Marley playing. Jiggling the handle she realized it wasn't even locked. She opened it and froze as a wall of pot smoke hit her. It was so thick she could have gotten high from just standing there. Stepping inside she closed the door again.

The CD player was sitting beside the sink, but the real focus was the scrawl all over the walls and any other surface that would allow sharpie to stick. "Whoa," she shook her head.

"Oh hey," Pace's voice came. She looked around not seeing him. The shower curtain was whipped open revealing him. Chicago's brain was running a mile a minute trying to decide how she would eventually describe what she was seeing.

Pace was stupid eyed as all hell as he sat in the tub, lined with pillows an cushions. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a robe that was open along with a pair of rectangular thick-stemmed glasses, whether they were his or not she didn't know. In his lips a joint was smoldering.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking with me," she sighed feeling her shoulders sag.

"Oh, Chicago I am glad you are here," he said getting up less than gracefully. He manages to get himself out of the tub and close the curtain again. "See I was up, because I couldn't sleep, because tomorrow is going to be awesome, and so I was up and I was thinking about shit and then I had this fucking epiphany of how the universe worked really and why this is all happening and shit," he finally took a breath, "and so I had to get it all down and I didn't have any paper and then I thought well what better place than a bathroom? See? 'Cause everyone will read it when they come in here to have a sit down! This is great reading material!" he spewed without breathing again. Chicago just sighed and turned off the CD player before taking the joint from him.

"I think you've had enough," she said. His eyes were so blankly vacant it was bizarre.

"No, no, no, no, no, see you gotta look at this! Look, look, look, right here," he said pointing to some of his scribbling on the shower curtain. He was very excited with his work. "See, this right here explains why man…" He seemed to get distracted by some hallucinatory figment for a moment before he continued, "needs woman."

Chicago drew closer to read. '_All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all in fun. Pop! goes the weasel_.' It read.

"Uh huh… I think you might be off a little," she said.

"No, no, no, I'm pretty sure that's it," he said looking at her very straight-faced.

"Oh, okay," she nodded.

"And, and, over here," he moved around pointing to some drum notes written on the mirror, half were so smeared you could hardly read them. "I was sitting thinking and all of a sudden I realized my drums knew why the zombies happened," he said looking at the notes. He ran his finger through them smearing them even more. He looked at his now black finger with curiosity before touching it to the counter, leaving behind a fingerprint.

"Yeah… that's a real nice drum riff," Chicago said sighing. She was starting to get a headache from either the stress or the smoke. "Okay Pace, its time to go to bed now," she said trying to think of how to get him off his high before she needed him the next morning.

"Oh my god," he said lowering himself to eye level with the counter as he stared at the fingerprint.

"What?" she asked out of habit. She couldn't bring herself to realize anything he said was drug induced anyway.

"We are all just like finger prints…" he said completely taken with the smudge of ink. "We are meaningless swirls of nothingness that have no match," he said sounding incredibly stern. Chicago took his arm gently.

"Come on, lets go," she said. He stood up and, completely disconnected from anything resembling reality, hugged her.

"Oh… I can't believe it took me so long to realize it," he said.

"Uh huh, uh huh," she humored him patting his back. She wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing on her shoulder when he refused to let go. "Okay, come on, lets go see Rouge now huh?" she suggested.

"What do you mean? He's right there," Pace muttered still holding onto her.

"What?" Chicago's brows furrowed. He didn't let go of her but pointed to a wall where a sharpie caricature of Rouge was drawn.

"Oh…." Chicago just couldn't come up with anything to say about that. "Come on," she said easing Pace off of her.

She led him down the hallway to Rouge's room, where she tapped on the door gently.

Rouge sat up. "Shit!" he hissed. "Hide," he commanded. Jade was already halfway in the closet. Opening the door he put on his best innocent face. "What?" he asked drowsily.

Chicago was holding onto Pace with one hand and the joint with the other. She held up the offending object. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Rouge looked at the joint and sighed. "Because I didn't think he was back on it… although I can't say I'm surprised," he said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh Bones," Pace muttered hugging Rouge. "I realized we are worthless today," he added.

"Yeah, you're really breaking new ground there," Rouge rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here," he added to Chicago. She nodded.

"I'm gonna need him tomorrow," she said feeling worried.

"Oh don't worry, he is extremely resilient," he assured her. About half a second after Rouge finished saying that Pace went limp and, because Rouge did nothing, hit the floor snoring.

"Well… okay," Chicago shook her head looking at him. She moved off down the hall and Rouge bent over, dragging his 'brother' into the room. He kicked the door shut and sighed looking at Pace on the floor.

"She gone?" Jade asked peeking out.

"Yeah you can come out," Rouge replied putting his hands on his hips. She emerged and looked at Pace.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Yeah," Rouge muttered. They both had a moment of disappointed silence before Rouge finally sighed again. "He deserves to just be left down there," he said. She gave him a knowing look. "Give me a hand," he said stooping and grabbing Pace again.

Together they wrestled him into bed and threw some blankets over him. Pace had no idea. "I should go," Jade whispered.

"Yeah," Rouge sighed still looking at Pace. Jade smiled. "What?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged then looked back at Pace again. "It's just like old times," she murmured. "You and me taking care of him."

"It'll never be like old times… he's never going to be the little brother again and I'm never going to be the leader again and you're never going to be the responsible girl again… Nothing is ever going to be the same," Rouge said sounding like he was in anguish. She sighed and took his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's so strange…" she whispered.

"What?" Rouge replied.

"How much we've changed… he looks… so much older," she said looking back at Pace for a moment. "So do I…" she added.

"You look beautiful," he interjected.

"Never said I didn't," she winked. "I'm just saying… you're older than him, but he looks older than you," she said. Then she looked at Rouge and ran a hand down his face. "You just haven't aged like us," she whispered. He smiled and caught her hand, kissing it.

"Cher," he whispered. "I sold my soul… I'm always going to be here for you," he said. She smiled again. "Go get some sleep," he whispered to her.

"Okay," she replied and pecked him on the cheek before leaving. He looked back at Pace.

"And the fact that you are cooking yourself on pot has nothing to do with the fact you look older than me," he sighed. "You really gotta stop pulling these stunts," he added tossing another blanket on the unresponsive Pace.


	127. Chapter 127: House Guests

**Wow... yeah, I am so sorry that I took a little mini vacation and didn't write for a while. I feel a lot more rested though :)**

**Song:**

**'The Last Call' by Sirenia**

**Per normal I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Would you like to run this by me again?" She snarled. Maximus held his face as a cut bled.

"I don't know what went wrong… they got the drop on the troops. None of the sensors went off," Maximus growled.

"And you think this is a valid excuse?" the Matriarch hissed.

"No I don't but it _ is _ what happened," he replied. She smacked him again, the little push handle dagger in her hand kissing his cheek.

Maximus gritted his teeth. He was so weak, he hated it, he hated himself. If he had any guts at all he would kill the bitch where she stood and take control for himself. "What do you want done?" he sighed.

"Send in the tears," she said sounding annoyed as she sat down.

"Okay," Maximus said as he turned and left.

* * *

Morning hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Hardest hit though, was Pace. "Time to wake up sunshine," Rouge said opening the curtains. Pace didn't move. "I'll count to three," Rouge added. "One," he said. Pace continued to not move. "Three," Rouge shrugged and poured the ice-cold water all over Pace, who sprang up in the bed with a yelp. "Good morning," Rouge grinned. Pace looked confused and pissed all at the same time.

"You will die," Pace growled taking account of what had happened.

"Well you're going to beat me to it," Rouge snapped holding up a joint. Pace looked at it for a moment.

"Oh…" he murmured then looked around the room. "This isn't my room," he observed. Rouge raised his eyebrows. "I got caught huh?" Pace sighed.

"Bet your ass you did… wipe the drool off your face," Rouge added trying to take a swipe at Pace's face. The younger man jumped back. "You have no idea how much restraint it took me not to smother you while you were out," Rouge growled with a new level of annoyance.

"About as much as it took me to not do heroin last night," Pace muttered standing up. He staggered a little. "So I did pot instead," he shrugged.

"I already found your stash," Rouge replied. Pace looked at him sharply.

"Give it back… It's mine, you have to hand in this," he growled.

"I tossed it," Rouge said.

"Do you fucking know how _hard _it is to go cold turkey? I can't do it! And what's more, I won't do it!" Pace snapped.

"Well I just made the call for you!" Rouge snapped back. "Are there any other illegal vices I should know about?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Illegal is a relative term," Pace said heading for the window.

"Ghost!" Rouge commanded.

"No," Pace replied humoring him as he opened the window.

"Where are you going?" Rouge sighed.

"Who caught me?" Pace answered the question with another question.

"Oh Christ… Chicago," Rouge rolled his eyes.

"Alright, then I'll just stay clear of her," Pace muttered as he started out the window. Rouge stepped forward and grabbed Pace.

"Enough running," he said Pace looked at his old friend. "You need to understand that you have gotten yourself in deep here… it's not like the old days… you cant just jet out whenever you feel like it, because if you try that shit here you are hanging the others out to dry," Rouge snapped.

"I don't owe them anything!" Pace replied.

"You owe them a little more respect than what you are giving," Rouge growled.

"Why?" Pace rolled his eyes.

"You said you would help them… you have _agreed_ to be there when they need you… to be here for them," Rouge said not breaking eye contact.

"And since when has that sort of thing meant anything to you? Why are you lecturing me on this Bones?" Pace could hardly form the sentence.

"Because I _respect_ these people… I respect them and I don't want to see them dead because of you," Rouge growled.

"Then why don't you stay and fucking help too?" Pace sneered. Rouge looked away.

"I have other obligations," he said letting go of Pace.

"Man… you _have_ changed. Obligations, responsibilities… Consequences? What the hell happened?" Pace shook his head.

"I grew up," Rouge glared at Pace.

"Yeah well so did I," Pace replied. "I grew up when I realized you couldn't trust anyone… not even your own brother," he added as he walked towards the door.

"What happened to the escape plan?" Rouge asked hiding a satisfied smirk.

"Fuck that. I'll stick just to show you I follow through," Pace snapped before slamming the door. Rouge rolled his eyes.

"You should button the fly of your pants!" he called.

"Gahh!" he heard Pace exclaim.

* * *

Pace stalked down the hall, hearing chat and smelling food in the kitchen. Coming to the stairs he heard a different sound. Nana was sitting in the foyer crying. Pace cocked his head. Biting his lip for a second he decided his course of action.

Nana's head immediately snapped up when she heard the thump. Pace tumbled down the stairs end over end until he hit the last step and flipped into a handstand. Nana stared at him like he was a freak.

"What?" he asked taking a few 'steps' forward. "The floor is cold. Do you like your feet to be cold?" he added. She cracked a smile. Pace turned around. "I'm going to get my slippers," he said as he started to climb the stairs on his hands. Nana watched wide eyed as Pace took one step at a time until he reached the top and got back to walking on his feet.

He disappeared for a moment, grabbing a drape from the window and tying it around his neck. He then ran back out, hopped the banister and did a back flip down to the ground level ending in a flourished roll right up to Nana's feet. "So what has you so sad?" he asked. She clammed up naturally and Pace had not anticipated her doing so. "Don't feel like talking?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh… well, here," he said putting his cape around her. "You hang onto that and I'll go get some breakfast," he sighed.

"Can you teach me to jump like you?" she asked. He stopped and looked back.

"Hmm? What to free-run?" he asked. She shrugged. "You're a little… little," he observed. She looked defiant. "And you have to be fast on your feet," he added. She raised her eyebrows, stood shedding the drape.

"I could race you," she said. He burst into laughter.

"Okay, but only to extinguish all hope. Come on," he sighed and led her outside.

"Don't you want shoes?" she asked.

"Nah, they would only slow me down," he shook his head. "Okay, out to that car and back," he said pointing.

"Okay," she nodded. Without warning Pace took off, full sprint. Nana jumped to catch up. She stayed a couple steps behind him until the actual touching of the car. He seemed to move like fluid changing directions without any stopping. Nana hit the car with her hand hard before changing directions more like a truck going for drive to reverse.

Pace hit the front porch again long before Nana did. He grinned as she jogged up. "Fast, but not as fast as me," he said. She made another defiant face. "But fast," he reiterated. "Maybe I will teach you something sometime," he said taking a deep breath, slightly winded from the race. He wondered back inside and started for the kitchen leaving Nana alone to grin in triumph.

Chicago had finished briefing Denver and Tallahassee about the previous nights incident when Pace arrived. All three glanced up and Pace immediately got a guilty look. "Nice of you to join us," Tallahassee immediately spat

"Good morning," Pace sighed and went to the fridge.

"How do you feel?" Chicago asked before sipping from her glass.

"Nice and loose and ready to work," he said dryly.

"Uh huh… are you worth anything to me?" she asked. He sighed and stood up sitting a bottle of watcher on the counter. He gave one hop and was on the marble tabletop. He gave another jump and flipped head first off the counter landing on his feet. He gave a humorless glance at them and picked up his water again.

"Listen… you may think you're better than me… and granted you are technically right, but that's not the point. I _am _ the best fucking free runner left alive and if you ask me I am probably one of the best ass kickers left too," he said. He took a drink. "Rouge can put me on my ass and that's about it," he added.

"Him and a couple joints apparently," Denver muttered.

"So do you want my help or not?" Pace rolled his eyes.

"You're a big part of the plan," Chicago shrugged. "I just um… well I just worry about you," she said. A completely perplexed look covered Pace's face.

"Worried? About me? Uh… why?" he asked. Then it was Chicago's turn to look confused.

"Why? Because I don't want you to get messed up on drugs or something then get eaten… I care about everyone Pace," she said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well… you better watch me when this is all over then because Rouge threw out my stash… and when I hit withdraw I'm gonna be toast," he said.

"Help us put this one away and then we'll worry about that," Chicago said putting a hand on his shoulder. Rouge cleared his throat from the doorway. All eyes turned to Jade and Rouge.

"Ghost… we need to talk," Jade said.

"I'm not in the mood for a damn intervention," Pace sighed.

"Not why we're here," Rouge sighed.

"Wha-" Pace started to say, but gunshots shattered the air. Immediately everyone was on the floor.

"Shit!" Tallahassee hissed.

"Anarchy must have gotten tired of waiting on us," Denver muttered.

"Tal! Come with me, we'll get Columbus! Denver get Kim and Nana! You guys grab what you can and head for the cars!" Chicago said looking at Rouge and the other two.

"What happening?" Knox shouted from the other room.

"We have house guests," Chicago replied army crawling from the house as the windows broke around them.

* * *

"Summer!" Benny called from the parlor.

"Wha's happening?" Columbus tried to sit up.

"No stay down!" Benny hissed. He was on the floor beside Columbus as the windows broke. "Summer!" he called again. Major panic set in when someone came through the window. "Shit!" he hissed pulling out his glock.

Summer shot twice from the doorway putting down the man who had just come through the window. "Come on lets go Benny," she said ducking across the room.

"We can't move him," Benny said.

"We don't have a choice!" Summer hissed.

* * *

Phoenix froze when he saw a man dragging Nana off. "Hey! Hey! Don't!" Nash shouted as Phoenix jumped from his their hiding place. Phoenix couldn't hear him.

Full force the bodies collided. Nana was dropped and Phoenix but a bullet in the mans brain. "Come here! Come here!" he breathed grabbing Nana and dragging her behind a car for some cover. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded looking shocked.

* * *

Kim crept along to her window looking down from the second window. Men were approaching the house from all over. She closed her eyes sinking back along the wall, trying to remember something, anything. Instructions that Fynn had told her echoed inside her mind.

'Run don't look back, you understand? All that matters is that you get away,' he said too long ago.

She had to run, she had to go. Kim stood up and pulled on her jacket. Barefoot and in her pajama's she fled the room.

* * *

Denver saw Phoenix and Nana in the yard. Knowing the child was safe he focused on his own. "Kim!" he shouted over all of the other commotion. Slinking around the corner, being careful to stay close to the wall, he looked for her. Denver only saw her disappear down the hall. "Kim!" he shouted again. She didn't return.

He looked the other way just in time to catch a gun in the face. He crumpled blacking out. His last thoughts focused on Kim and her safety.

* * *

Chicago and Tallahassee reached the parlor where Summer and Benny were propping Columbus up. Quickly Tal took one side of Columbus while Benny took the other.

"Okay straight out the front door and right to the cars," Chicago said as she reloaded her gun.

"Are you kidding, we'll be cut down before we even get close!" Summer hissed.

"You got a better plan?" Tallahassee grunted. Summer was silent. "Let's go!" he growled and all of them started to move. The girls covered the guys with their guns as the maneuvered through the house keeping out of the way of Anarchy's fire.

* * *

In the kitchen Rouge Jade and Pace were still sitting on the floor occasionally popping up above the counter to give some cover fire. "Ghost I need to tell you something," Jade said.

"Can it wait?" he snapped trying to un-jam his pistol.

"No," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bones!" Knox called from the doorway. Rouge looked over. "Never thought I'd be fighting beside you," he added.

"Ditto… lets go," Rouge said stretching out on his stomach and crawling from the room. They were almost out when the door burst open. Pace sprang to his feet and attacked without hesitation. A couple of fluent motions later the man was on the ground.

"Let the fuckers come," he panted looking out the window.

* * *

Chicago swung around a corner, gun first, leading the others. She saw an Anarchy stooping over Denver. She didn't even think before she shot. It was just a reflex. "Go on I'll catch up!" she ordered. Summer and the other's didn't hesitate.

Pushing the dead man out of the way she bent over Denver touching his face. "Denver! Denver! Come on we gotta go!" she said shaking him awake. Slowly he came to. "Come on!" she urged pulling him upright. "Where's Kim?" she added.

"Heading for the back…" he muttered. Chicago looked down the back hallway knowing it would be no good to go after the young stripper.

"Come on we gotta get to the trucks," she said pulling him up. "Rouge! Pace! Lets go!" she shouted turning around and starting for the front door only to come face to face with an Anarchy member.

Denver was aware enough to pull her back an out of harms way. Chicago regained her senses and raised her gun to shoot only to have it knocked away. "Shit!" she hissed before being punched. "Shoot him!" she cried to Denver.

"No gun," he said grimly.

* * *

Kentucky grabbed a shower rod from the bathroom and planted it in the head of a goon. "You wanna fuck with me? Do ya?" he growled.

* * *

Rouge slipped around behind his enemy and grabbed the man by the neck. The crunch that followed was sickening but he had no time to think of it because more and more Anarchy members rushed through the doors and windows like vermin.

Jade shot one after another down with Knox beside her doing the same. Pace was covering the other entrance to the kitchen that by that time was teeming as well. "Go help the others! We got this!" Jade commanded. Knox didn't argue and he backed off.

* * *

Kim heard footsteps coming and hid behind the nearest door. It was a small bathroom and she peeked out through the open door. Holding her breath as they passed. They were carrying something. Something big.

* * *

Chicago ducked under the next blow reaching behind herself for something to swing. A lamp served her well as she hurled it at the mans head. He was no zombie though and moved from the lamps path. Diving for her gun Chicago hit the floor and reached, but his foot came down on her hand with crushing force.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" Tal urged as they cleared the front door and entered the firefight that was outside. He wasn't very sure who was where and what was friendly fire and not. His primary objective was to make it to the truck in one piece. After that he could put it in reverse and back right up to the front door for Chicago.

Summer fired until she was out of ammo then stashed the gun and ran past Tal. "I'll get the door," she said. She jumped feeling as strong as ever as she slid across the hood of the caddy. On the other side however she felt week when an Anarchy member locked his iron grip on her. Summer didn't have time to fight before her arms were twisted behind her back and she was cuffed. "No!" she cried struggling as she was dragged away.

"Summer!" Benny shouted seeing the attack.

"Go on! Go on!" she managed to shout. Benny could feel even more panic heap onto him.

* * *

Knox cam around the corner into the lobby and saw Chicago under a man, Denver frantically tearing a support brace for the banister off. Knox calmly raised his gun and solved the problem with a shot. Chicago looked up. "Boy am I glad to see you," she said.

"You too, lets go," he nodded pulling her up.

* * *

Kim waited until they were past then started again down the hall, looking for an exit. Anything that could get her away from the chaos.

* * *

"I'm going back for Chicago!" Tallahassee shouted closing the doors to the caddy after getting Columbus and Benny inside. "Don't leave without us!" he added.

* * *

Pace grabbed a man and maneuvered his weight, flipping the larger anarchy member. As the nomad looked up he saw something that stopped his heart. His muddled brain processed it. 'Gun… Jade… stop it… stop it!' but the man was too far away and Pace had nothing to throw.

"Bones!" he screamed. It was the only name Pace could choke out. Rouge spun around looking for a problem. He saw it too and immediately threw the knife in his hand. It was like time slowed for the boys. Jade had no idea of the drama happening behind her back.

Both of them could hear their hearts beat rapidly as they watched the path of the knife. The shot echoed and the sound of its impact with Jade shook them both to the core of everything they were. The knife hit.

Pace reacted immediately awakening from his trance. He hopped the counter and grabbed her as she started to fall. Rouge subdued two more Anarchy. "Bones we gotta go!" Pace said urgently as he lifted Jade into his arms.

* * *

Nash ducked back down below the bushes as he reached into the backpack that held his ammo. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as the gun jammed. Fiddling with it he looked around. His eyes went wide. "Phone! Phone! Phone!" He cried as loud as he could, springing up.

His strides were long and fast towards the man. "Phone! Phone!" he shouted again knowing he couldn't reach the man in time. "Bomb!" he manages to cry out.

* * *

Knox cleared the front door with Denver and Chicago behind him. He heard the cry and grabbed Chicago. "Down!" he urged pushing her to the ground.

* * *

Rouge cleared the way as Pace carried Jade. "Jade! Jade! Stay awake! Stay awake!" Pace said to her urgently.

* * *

Tal sprinted towards Chicago, but was blown backwards off his feet as fire erupted from the mansion.

* * *

"No!" Nash shouted as he dove for the man. He was too late and knocked away violently by the explosion. Landing in the bushes he was paralyzed by pain.

* * *

Phoenix pulled Nana closer and shielded her from the heat and sound.

* * *

Things went still as the noise died. Chicago lifted her head and looked at the ragging fire. "No!" she shrieked jumping up in an effort to go back. Denver grabbed her ankles and tripped her again.

Wrestling her in the grass, trying to get a grasp on her he shouted. "No! No! It's all on fire! It's all on fire!"

"Pace and Rouge are still in there!" she shouted. Tal managed to stagger up and drop to his knees beside them still shaking his head from the blast.

"Chicago!" he exclaimed trying to calm her down.

* * *

"Oww…" Rouge moaned rolling over. A wall had collapsed onto him and Pace. "Ghost?" he called out.

"Help," Pace replied. Rouge pulled a large piece of plaster off of his friend who was shielding Jade.

"You okay?" Rouge asked, his ears ringing.

* * *

Kim woke from the darkness covered in dust and surrounded by flames. Panicking she stood sucking the thick smoke into her lungs. Coughing she went for the nearest window.

* * *

A rain of bullets fell upon Chicago and Tal and Denver where they lay in the open. Scrambling on their hands and knees back to the safety and blocking of the cars Chicago continued to cry out in anguish.

Knox scrambled to the cars alongside Denver and Tal, but paused upon hearing the pained cries of his son. "John?" He called.

"Dad!" the sound gave Knox a direction to go in. A second more of searching and Knox found his son in the bushes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," Nash grunted. Knox spotted the blood and stooped. "Shit," Nash hissed seeing for the first time how bad it was. A splinter of wood was impaled all the way through his hand.

"Let me see," Knox said calmly.

"Damn that's my trigger hand," Nash grunted keeping a brave face.

* * *

Kentucky found a window and broke it with his elbow. Looking out it was a pretty fair drop to the ground. "This is gonna hurt," he muttered and flung himself out.

* * *

"Stay right here I'll get the doctor," Knox said. "Just don't move it," he added before ducking off. Nash let out a hiss of pain as he looked around at the mess that the grounds had become. The goons were occupying one side of the driveway while the crew took shelter in the other.

* * *

Kentucky ran across the open space, praying not to be shot, before sliding into the safety of the trucks. "What's happening?" he panted looking at Chicago.

"Uh… I think everyone is out save for Pace Rouge and Jade… and Kim," she added realizing she hadn't seen the girl. Denver was stone-faced towards the subject.

"Okay… I'll go find them," Kentucky sighed.

"What?" Chicago exclaimed.

"It's an inferno you will never make it," Tal shook his head.

"I was a firefighter this is what I do," Kentucky shook his head. "I need a water jug," he added. Tal maneuver around and got in the Caddy. Handing the jug back down to Kentucky everyone watched as the fireman emptied the water out. "I'll be back," he said before sprinting back towards the house. The bullets had stopped so Chicago assumed that Anarchy was just waiting for a good time to attack again.

* * *

Rouge held his breath as he attempted to find a way out of the house. His eyes were so teary from the smoke he could barely see anything but shapes.

Behind Rouge Pace struggled to keep up. His arms were burning from holding Jade and not breathing. They had the misfortune of being on an inside hallway with no windows.

"Panic room!" Pace yelped finally being forced to take a breath of contaminated air. Rouge looked back and shook his head.

* * *

Kentucky felt his lungs burn after being inside for almost a minute. He uncapped the jug and sucked the air out of it. Relieved for a moment he continued his search.

When he knew he couldn't stay in much longer he let out one good shout. "Anyone there!" his voice seemed to cut the smoke.

* * *

"Here!" Rouge coughed as he followed the sound.

* * *

Nash looked up and saw Kim dash into the woods behind the house. "Damn it!" he hissed hoisting himself up, still cradling his hand. He gave chase after Kim.

* * *

The seconds ticked by and Chicago felt like she was holding her breath. "John needs the doctor," Knox said sliding up beside her.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"He got some shrapnel through his hand," Knox replied.

"Can he wait until we get out of here?" she asked still watching the door. Before Knox could answer Kentucky appeared, leading the boys.

At first Chicago was elated, then she saw Pace was carrying Jade and immediately sensed something wrong. Things only got worse when Anarchy started shooting again.

Pace jumped down off the steps and ducked beside them. Rouge followed suit while Kentucky risked the dash back to the cars.

Out of range for the moment Pace put Jade on the ground and started to look at her wound. Rouge took her hand, bending over her so his face was very close to hers. "Jade! Jade look at me," he said softly despite the noise of the world around them.

"Bones," she murmured.

"You're gonna be okay," he said feeling his throat tighten. Pace pulled his shirt off and tore it apart. Hot embers from the burning house beside them singed him as he put pressure on Jades side. "You're gonna be okay. We'll get the doctor to take care of this," Rouge kept talking. She smiled at him.

"Stop it," she muttered.

"No," he shook his head. His eyes gleamed with determination. "No, you're going to beat this," he repeated. "You've had way worse," he added trying to smile.

Pace gritted his teeth, nearly sickened by his brother. Even in the time of crisis he was bitter. "Ghost?" Jade called for him. Keeping pressure on the wound Pace leaned closer so she could better see him. Jade reached up, tracing her hand across his face. "I need to tell you," she murmured.

"No!" he objected. "No, not now. Save it… just rest now," he shook his head. He didn't want her to tell him goodbye.

A crash above them signaled a collapse somewhere inside the building. "You have to go," she said.

"What?" Rouge tried to decide if she was just in shock.

"You have to go… you have to leave me and save yourself," she repeated.

"We're not leaving you," Pace shook his head, feeling his chest tighten.

"Go!" she ordered pushing them away weakly. "Stop fighting each other… just go and take care of each other," she murmured as her eyes started to close.

"No! Jade! Jade! Look at me! Jade stay awake!" Rouge cried frantically. Her eyes closed and she died there in the grass beside the steps. Rouge froze looking at the only woman he had ever loved. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

Pace bowed his head putting a hand over his face so his brother couldn't see the tears.

"We have to go," Tal murmured watching from afar.

"What?" Chicago looked at him.

"We have to get out of here we have to go now," he repeated.

"But," she started to protest.

"No, we have to grab who we've got and go… or they are gonna kill us," he sighed. Chicago nodded slowly.

"Rouge! Pace! Come on we have to go!" she shouted across the way. Neither of them moved. "Shit… we gotta go get them," she sighed. "I need some cover fire."

"Kim!" Nash whispered loudly as he moved through the brush as quietly as possible. "Kim!" he whispered again.

Chicago dashed across the space. Knox followed, while Tal, Denver, Phoenix, and Kentucky put down some cover fire. "Come on! Guys! We gotta go!" Chicago shouted grabbing Pace as she dropped to her knees behind the steps beside him. He didn't answer he just remained crumpled, with his head in his hands. "Pace!" she snapped shaking him. He seemed to wake. "We have to go," she repeated.

Pace swallowed hard and nodded. "Bones," he said. Rouge didn't move. "Bones!" he repeated.

"She's gone," Rouge muttered, still fixated on Jade.

"Bones we have to go!" Pace snapped taking his brothers arm.

"We can't leave her," he said hollowly.

"Go, leave her with me I'll take care of it," Knox offered.

"Knox," Chicago shook her head a little.

"When you leave it will draw them off. As soon as it's cleared out a little I'll grab Nash and we can meet up later," Knox explained. Chicago thought the plan out. "Go," Knox urged.

"Okay," she nodded. "Come on lets go guys," she said looking at Pace.

"Bones we've got to go," Pace said grabbing Rouge's arm and pulling him into a crouch. Rouge glared back at Knox.

"I swear to god himself… if you don't take care of her…" Rouge growled.

"Go. I'll take care of it," Knox replied. Rouge looked pained but followed Pace and Chicago across, back to the trucks.

"Lets go!" Chicago shouted.


	128. Chapter 128: South of Can't Be Done

**Hope you all are enjoying :)**

* * *

It took 30 minutes to lose the Anarchy goons that bothered to follow the trucks then another 30 to find someplace to stop. Bruised, scratched, singed, but not broken they slowly got out of the cars to take account of everything.

Chicago took shelter in Tallahassee's arms as they all stood around in the parking lot of a little gas station. "Well that couldn't have gone worse," Kentucky sighed.

"Okay… so Summer, Kim, Knox, Nash, and Jade… that's a major hole in our force here," Phoenix sighed. Chicago could tell he was trying to be cool about the fact that Summer was missing again while on the inside he was dying.

Her eyes shifted to Denver. He was doing the same thing. Behind his eyes she could see pain beyond any other. She couldn't imagine what it would be like.

Last she looked at Pace and Rouge. Both of them were so lifeless compared to their normal selves. Worst off was Rouge though. When she had met him he was all that life meant, wrapped up in the flesh of a man. He was free and good and ageless in happiness. Now though he stood before her like a zombie. His eyes were dead, casting a far away stare as he looked at the ground. He looked like he was a million years old.

Her eyes shifted to Pace. All his eyes held was rage. He was cold and angry and she was sure that no matter what the rest of the day held there would be blood. Be it his or Anarchy's she didn't know for sure, but she had a guess.

"You aren't still thinking of pulling this are you?" Benny asked.

"We have to," Tallahassee replied sternly.

"It. Can't. Be. Done," Benny shook his head.

"Well, in case you missed it, you are the only one here with an objective view," Chicago replied.

"They will kill you before you break the gates," Benny persisted.

"We have to try," Phoenix sighed.

"Well I have one more hole to put in your plan. I don't know my way back to the complex… you needed Summer to get you there," Benny hissed running his hand through his hair.

"Not a problem," Pace sighed. "Do you have a computer?" he added.

"Columbus's is still in the back," Chicago said. Denver opened the door and pulled the Mac Book out and handed it to Pace. The nomad put it on the hood.

"I had Knox put a tracker on that truck remember?" he sighed starting the computer up.

"Good thinking," Phoenix nodded.

"Rule one, always have a contingency plan," Pace shrugged.

"So what is the plan once we are inside?" Kentucky asked.

"That's where things get a little fuzzy now," Chicago shook her head. "Without Summer this doesn't work," she added. "It's impossible to run the wrong ball."

"Difficult, not impossible," Denver corrected. "Just harder and more risky," he added. Chicago looked at him. "The trick is to make what they think is the diversion the actual threat… still works, but the fake threat is much smaller now," he explained.

"Here," Pace said pointing at the screen.

"That was fast," Tallahassee muttered looking at the screen.

"Forty miles," Pace said zooming in.

"So you actually expect to walk right in, spit in the eyes of the most powerful woman in the world and walk away?" Benny sighed.

"That is correct," Tallahassee grinned. Chicago looked at the screen for a moment.

"If we die we die… they are gonna hunt us anyway. We might as well get it done and over with," she said then turned and looked at all of her friends. "So lets get a couple hours rest… then we'll do this," she sighed.

* * *

Knox shut the drivers side door and threw the car in reverse. He'd found Nash missing and promptly grabbed Jade, putting her in the back. "If I find him, I'm gonna kill him," he muttered.

Knox wasn't sure what happened next until he looked over and saw the window busted out and a gun aimed in his face. He sighed and put his hands up slowly as the car was overtaken.

* * *

Kim sprinted through the forest as fast as she could. Knowing someone was behind her she kept going, tripping stumbling, always forcing her way back up again.

Something tripped her and she stumbles down short slope, landing at the bottom in a heap. She was too tired to get up, but tried to stand before the man descended on her, grabbing her. He ripped her shirt nearly all the way off as she struggled against him.

Nash arrived just in time and slid down the slope grabbing the man and tackling him to the ground. As the scrap went forward Kim managed to scramble up against a tree. Nash yelped in pain as the man found his hand as a weakness. Grabbing a rock Nash promptly put the fight to an end.

Kim came forward as Nash relaxed and rolled onto his back. Slipping around the bloody remains of a face the rock had left Kim knelt beside Nash, still holding the remains of her shirt to her breasts.

"Oh my god…" she breathed looking at him. Nash's face was busted up pretty badly.

"You are a lot of trouble," he groaned sitting up and holding his hand again. It was bleeding worse than before. Kim immediately turned away and threw up. When she was done dry heaving she looked back hesitantly. "Yeah I know… not pretty," he murmured.

"You need a doctor," she said.

"We don't have the luxury… we're on our own," he grunted. Kim looked away as he pulled the wood from his hand. Nash breathed heavily through his teeth, refraining from screaming. As soon as the wood was out he tossed it away clinging to his again. "Oh… Jesus Christ!" he snapped as ripples of pain flowed up his arm.

Kim sighed and ripped her shirt the rest of the way, wrapping the fabric around his hand gently. "Thank you," she said when she was done.

"You're welcome," he said getting to his feet and helping her up.

"Can you move your fingers?" she asked. He held up his injured hand and wiggled the fingers slightly.

"It hurts to say the least," he said as he took off his flannel shirt. "Here," he said offering it to her.

"I am used to being half naked," she shrugged as she took it and slipped it on.

"Yeah well, I'm not used to you being half naked," he sighed looking around.

"Ha, but you wanna be," she muttered as she buttoned up. He looked at her.

"What?" he furrowed his brows.

"Why else would you be out here?" she replied. "I mean really? Why would you come chasing after me?" she said brushing her hair back.

"Because I knew that guy was going to kill you or worse," he replied.

"But you wouldn't be unhappy if I took my shirt off right this second," she said as she finally started to stop shaking.

"My shirt actually," he quipped. She rolled her eyes. "What man wouldn't," he added. She gave him another annoyed and knowing look. "Come on… we need to get as far away from here as possible," he sighed. "If Anarchy doesn't become a problem the zombies will, long before nightfall probably. That blast will be like a dinner bell," he observed.

"Do you have a gun?" she asked.

"No," he replied picking a direction and trudging off.

"Oh…" she sighed before following him.

* * *

Rouge sat on the tailgate of his pickup truck parked in the shade of a tree. His guitar sat behind him, but he couldn't hear any music. He couldn't feel any magic. He felt dead inside.

Inside his head the moment kept replaying. Ghost had called his name, he turned, he saw the threat and he couldn't stop it. She was gone and he hadn't even said something meaningful as a parting gift.

"You sold your soul for this," Pace said. Rouge looked up. "You wanted to stay free… and the devil knew me and Jade would take that away from you," the younger man added. "It should make you feel better… this is for the best."

"I didn't want this," Rouge shook his head, feeling sluggish in everything he did and thought.

"I know," Pace sighed and took a seat on the tailgate beside Rouge. "There wasn't anything we could do," he shook his head.

"We were right there… of course there was something we could do… I should have been watching her better," Rouge said looking down at the ground, his eyes hidden by the brim of his fedora.

"I don't understand why you always wanted to lift the weight of the world," Pace murmured.

"I'm not… but one of us should take some measure of responsibility," Rouge said gritting his teeth.

"Bones… We both know this is my fault. If it hadn't been for me she wouldn't have wanted to stay the night and you both would have been long gone… if we want to find who is to blame… there you go," Pace looked up into the sky. Rouge wouldn't raise his gaze.

"Fuck the blame… it won't get us anywhere… she is dead and gone and there is nothing you or I can do about it," Rouge said. He didn't want to blame Pace, because it wasn't the younger mans fault. It was his own. He hadn't moved fast enough, he hadn't been paying enough attention. "She said she wanted us to stop fighting… so… here's my official call for a truce."

"Truces are temporary," Pace muttered.

"Well I do know it can only be so long before you do something stupid again," Rouge attempted to smile, but failed.

"Uh-huh… I'm off the stuff now, for good," Pace said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You said that before," Rouge replied.

"I know… I fucked up and you pulled me out before… and now you are doing it again. I won't ask for help a third time," he said. Rouge gave him a knowing look. "Scouts honor," Pace held up his hand.

"We were horrible boy scouts," Rouge shook his head. Pace managed a smile remembering the scam in question.

"We got the girl scouts though didn't we?" he smirked.

"Uh-huh... twins as I remember," Rouge added.

"We must just have a thing for twins," Pace reasoned.

"Nah… Jade's twin was a bitch… she called me a looser and damn near got Jade to bail on us… I don't understand how they could have shared the womb," Rouge shook his head.

"Yeah… what was her name?" Pace asked.

"Marta," Rouge replied.

"Marta," Pace repeated. "Yeah… I wonder what happened to her," he mused.

"Jade seemed to think she made it to a camp… I don't suppose any of that matters now," Rouge shook his head a little.

"Yeah," Pace agreed idly. A long silence fell over them, each lost in their own thoughts. Pace watched a couple of vultures circle in the sky. "Makes you wonder though… you know, about how this all would have played out if things had happened differently," he said watching the birds circle in the sky.

"What do you mean?" Rouge muttered leaning back in the bed, pressing his hat over his face.

"I mean… who Jade would have chosen," Pace said simply. He stopped looking at the birds. There was another silence while Rouge slowly formulated a reply. He was too tired to deal with any more truth. He wanted to withdrawal from reality like he had so many times before.

"I don't know brother," he murmured as convincingly as he could. Pace let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Ha… that was a test dipshit… and you failed," he said as he patted Rouge's leg and hopped from his perch on the tailgate. Rouge sat up, removing his hat. He looked at his younger brother. "I knew she chose you a long time ago," Pace said calmly. Rouge seemed surprised, but Pace just walked away.

* * *

"What are we gonna do with Nana?" Phoenix asked.

"We can leave her with Columbus and Benny," Chicago muttered looking at the computer screen.

"That's not very fair," Tal muttered.

"What? Why?" Chicago looked at him confused. He lowered his voice.

"Chicago… if we don't come back…" he trailed off and gave a small shrug, "That's a lot to saddle the poor kid with," he added.

"It's the best we have," she looked him in the eye before fiddling with the collar of his jacket. "We're running out of options," she added. He gave a slight nod. "Denver are you getting anyone on the phone?"

"No one is answering," he sighed snapping the phone shut.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten 'til noon," he replied.

"Come on lets go," Tal said.

"It's gotta be dark for Pace to do his thing," she said.

"Patients is a virtue," he nodded.

"If I have to wait much longer I'm gonna go crazy," Tallahassee sighed. Chicago gave a faint smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're already there."


	129. Chapter 129:North of Impossible and Hurt

**I am super excited about this chapter! I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Song:  
**

**'The Outsider (Renholder Apocalypse Mix)' by A Perfect Circle and Allan Valentine (A super good song that I just found the other day. It was in the trailer for Resident Evil Afterlife. Seriously, all of you should look it up. Here is the link if you want it: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q 0 o 8 4 W 5 G f s o & a n n o t a t i o n _ i d = a n n o t a t i o n _ 4 0 1 1 3 8 & f e a t u r e = i v

* * *

Kim kept a few steps behind of Nash for most of the hike. Eventually they found the road again and walked along beside it until dusk and the end of the forest came. "We could stop here," she suggested pointing to a housing district that still had the cookie cutter houses being built. He looked at them for a moment.

"We probably wouldn't be the only ones in there," he said.

"I need something to drink or you are going to end up carrying me," she said starting for the nearest house.

"Are you always this difficult?" he asked following her.

"Only for you and my father," she replied.

At the backdoor, Kim jiggled the handle and found the door to be firmly locked. Looking around for a moment she picked up a ceramic turtle from beside the door and started to break the window, but Nash caught her wrist. "How about we try this first?" he smirked showing her the compartment on the bottom of the turtle. Kim opened it and the shiny key dropped out.

"Oh," she muttered as her face flushed. She opened the door. "I am really thirsty," she said looking back at him.

"Uh-huh… you better let me go first," he sighed and brushed past her. A bowl full of keys on the table near the door offered a suitable weapon and he took it. "Hello?" he called out into the house. "Anyone here?"

"I think it's empty," Kim whispered.

"Then why are you whispering?" he grinned at her. She gave him a cold glare. "Is anyone here? US Marshals," he called again.

"Like that's gonna mean anything the them," Kim muttered behind his back.

"If zombies were here we would know it already… that's not to say someone else isn't hiding in here," he said scanning each room as they passed through. From the looks of the disarray in the house the owners had packed up and ran off a while ago.

Deeming the last room safe he set the bowl down and slumped onto the couch. "Well… this has been a fun day," he sighed.

"Oh, it's been a doozie," she nodded.

"Worst part is… I lost my hat," he added. She rolled her eyes and wondered off to the kitchen. He closed his eyes listening as she rummaged around. His hand was throbbing and he though of everything he could to keep his mind occupied.

Nash opened his eyes when he felt her sit down on the couch beside him. "Here," she said shaking some pills from a bottle. "I don't imagine they are nearly strong enough, but… better than nothing," she said offering them to him. He swallowed them dry.

"No water?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Nothing to drink?" he sighed.

"Wine in a box," she shrugged. He laughed. "How can you be so happy?" she muttered putting the pill bottle on the coffee table.

"What else can I do?" he shrugged. "Bust out the wine," he grinned. She started to roll her eyes but stopped and gave a small smile.

"You're unbelievable," she murmured getting up.

"I know," he said with a smug smile. "Just believe it darling."

* * *

Chicago and the others were dead silent as they armed up. Everyone cleaned and loaded guns, although Denver and Phoenix were the only ones who really knew what they were doing.

"Have you ever pulled on a person before?" Denver asked looking at Pace.

"Plenty of times," he replied. "Don't worry, you can count on me."

"We all just have to stay sharp," Chicago said nervously.

"Don't worry, this is gonna go down smooth, we just have to think positive," Tallahassee said.

"Yeah, positive thinking is gonna make this all go down," Benny said sarcastically from where he sat in one of the cars.

"Shouldn't you be coaxing water into Columbus?" Tallahassee narrowed his eyes.

"If I try to coax anymore water into him he'll probably die. He needs to rest and that's about all we can do for him," Benny replied. Tallahassee continued to cast his glare anyway.

"Hey…" Rouge said as he joined the group. "You need another set of hands?" There was a moment of pause.

"Rouge, uhmm…" Chicago buffered for time.

"They killed Jade… I want in, because they either need to die or kill me," he said coldly.

"Alright, but if you come you stick with the plan," Chicago said in a warning tone.

"Scouts honor," Rouge nodded.

"Hey we were not very-" Pace started to say but Rouge covered his mouth.

* * *

Nash downed his second glass of wine like a shot. "Man that is sweet," he shuddered. Kim sipped on her glass. He moved and sprawled out on the couch.

"I never liked wine," she said looking at it.

"Is anything ever good enough for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she replied with a grin. He nodded.

"Yeah I can see that with you," he rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We're all alone, we have no clue where the others are. We don't know if they are alive," she listed.

"They are alive and all we have to do is find a working phone," he replied.

"Yeah, because they are just littering the place," she snapped. He sat up.

"You need to _calm down_," he said suddenly dangerous sounding. "I've been in bad spots before and I can tell you, getting uptight and high-strung is not helpful in any way." She acted like she would say something for a moment but then thought better of it. "We'll sit tight here for this evening, in the morning we find a car and we figure it from there," he explained. Kim shook her head a little. "And if you have a better idea I would _love _to hear it," he added. She was silent.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," she said after a moment.

"Okay, I'll keep watch," he replied. She got up.

"Oh… umm… and Thanks, for saving me today. I mean, you really did save me," she said clumsily.

"No problem," he nodded before raising his glass in a mock toast.

"I know you didn't have to," she added.

"That's where you are wrong," he shook his head. She gave a faint laugh and sunk onto the couch beside him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's my job. I am supposed to protect people," he said. Kim looked away.

"oh… that's why you did it… just part of your training," she said dejectedly.

"Why? Why do you think I did it?" he asked.

"You know… I just though… well you know," she gave another huff of nervous laughter.

"No, I don't know," he replied propping himself up on his elbows.

"I just assumed… you were angling to get in my pants," she sputtered. He grinned.

"Uh, no," he promptly replied. Kim stopped cold.

"Well why do you say it like that?" she asked.

"You're beautiful… and you are trouble," he grinned. "I don't know that you are my type," he replied.

"You think I'm a slut?" she rolled her eyes.

"Did I say that?" he sounded annoyed. "No," he answered his own question. "Kim… you are… Jesus… Just, I've seen your type before, you're textbook," he said shaking his head. Her jaw dropped.

"Textbook?" she repeated sharply. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You're just… you know, _that girl_," he shrugged.

"How?" she asked flatly.

"Well, you're a dancer for one, that says a lot right there especially since I sense it only takes five percent of your brain power to do your job. Another textbook point is the fact that you can't stand that I'm not drooling over you," he said.

"It doesn't bother me," she denied.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" he asked. "You are so insecure with yourself, for whatever reason, that when you feel like someone is perceiving a problem with you it destroys you," he said honestly. "And I would bet my left nut, it has something to do with your Daddy," he added.

Kim sat slack jawed for a moment. "I cannot believe your nerve," she finally managed to say.

"It's called profiling darling. Anyone can do it, go ahead, I dare you to try to figure me out," he smirked.

"I'm going to bed," she said standing up.

"Mmm! Textbook, you are afraid to fail," he said pointing at her.

"I am not! My whole life has been one big fail… do I seem afraid?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?" he asked suddenly letting his smile fade.

"Because it has… You wouldn't understand," she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Ha, try me," he replied. She shook her head.

"I don't want to," she said sounding less angry and more vulnerable. He shrugged. "Goodnight," she said casting one last glance at him.

"Goodnight," he groaned stretching.

"You should clean your face up," she said walking away.

"I would but I don't feel like washing with wine," he replied disinterestedly. She left the room and he sighed, settling into the couch. Closing his eyes for a moment he opened them again when something cold and wet touched his face. "What are you doing?" he protested.

Kim continued her assault of his face with the wet wipe. "Cleaning the freaking blood off of you," she said.

"You know that stings!" he objected.

"Stop being a baby," she replied before finishing. "There… much better," she said.

"Hey, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me why your life is a failure," he said out of the blue. She shook her head.

"No, Nash, I am going to bed. Forget it," she hissed.

"When I was six years old my mom died, and things went to shit. Dad had no clue, so he shipped me down to boarding school… and I hated him… I really did. All the shit he put me through made me hate him… I always told myself I might start robbing banks just to spite him… then one day while I was at school, I stumbled on a couple guys, beating the shit out of this kid that we all knew was gay. Me being an idiot, I stumbled in to help the poor bastard. We both ended up in the hospital… I just had a few stitches, but he was paralyzed. A couple years later at graduation he came up to me, in his wheelchair, and thanked me for saving his life… Four days later I signed up for the federal martial program," he said. Kim looked at him very contemplatively.

"What's the secret?" she asked.

"The secret is… I don't believe in god, or destiny, or any of that… but in that moment, I just knew. I knew what I was supposed to do. I never admitted that to anyone before. You can be damn sure I never told my dad. He thinks I did it because I didn't have any choice," he explained.

"That's not a secret, it's a story," she said.

"Well I think yours would be too… come on, enlighten me," he grinned.

"Goodnight, and thanks again," she said before leaning down and pecking him on the cheek.

"Still trying to use your feminine wiles on me huh?" he smirked.

"Nope. If I were trying to seduce you Marshal you would know it," she returned his smirk.

"Mhmm," he nodded. She started to walk away, but stopped at the doorway.

"Do you ever feel like you aren't enough for your father Nash?" she asked. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hmm?" he cocked his head to the side.

"My sister died a couple months after being born… Denver never got over it… and that's why I know I was a failure from the start… I wasn't enough for him," she said. There was a silence as Nash contemplated her words. "There… that's my big secret," she sighed.

"Good secret… I don't have an answer though," he sighed. She nodded a little. "Although I can't imagine what his malfunction was… to not find you more than enough," he added. She nodded again, and with a solemn look left.

* * *

Chicago scarcely breathed as they drove. Her whole body was tense from head to toe. She felt heavy, and worried that she was carrying too much, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to remove anything.

It had been dark for an hour before they were satisfied with the mini fortress that Benny, Columbus, and Nana were buried in at the gas station. Kentucky Denver and Phoenix were in the other car. Tallahassee and Chicago had Rouge and Pace in the back of the Caddy. They had left the pickup in case of emergency.

She looked in the mirror watching Pace constantly fidget. He tapped his hands and bounced his legs up and down. "You okay?" Tal asked noticing it too.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just excited," Pace nodded, lying through his teeth.

"Withdrawal," Rouge added.

"You gotta be shitting me, already?" Chicago asked twisting in her seat.

"I'm fine, I can do this, trust me," Pace snapped tough he didn't look well. Chicago sighed and opened the glove box.

"Here, I was keeping these for Summer, but you look like you need them more," she said handing him a cigarette. He took it, his hands trembling.

"Open the window, I don't want my Caddy all smoked up," Tal said. Pace rolled down the window and lit the stick in his lips. Taking a long drag he blew the poison out the window.

"Ahh… Killing myself never felt so good," he sighed.

"I suppose cancer isn't high on the list of dangers when a zombie could kill you at any moment," Chicago said.

"Ahh, justification," Pace grinned.

* * *

Nash watched the ceiling in the infinite stillness. The house was dead silent, not even the wind outside made any sound. He watched little microbes dance around in front of his eyes and wondered what they really were, what caused them.

The first sound in hours made him sit up. Kim walked into the room. "Your turn to get some sleep," she said.

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "It's okay. You go on back to sleep," he said.

"It's only fair we take shifts," she said.

"I don't want to sleep," he said.

"Neither do I," she said sitting on the edge of the couch beside him.

"Kim," he muttered. She leaned back and stretched out beside him, inviting herself into his arms.

"I guess we both will just have to stay up," she shrugged. He sighed as she settled in beside him. Relaxing again he rested his hand down against her side from where it had been suspended in his surprise.

* * *

They ditched the cars half a mile away. It was the length of a football field to the fence from any given point around the perimeter. Circling around to the back of the very large complex they settled into the brush, eyeballing the supply entrance. Four fences and a brick wall stood between them and the entrance to the building, not to mention the guard towers with people in them. People sure to be armed.

"Are you sure you can get over those?" Chicago whispered to Pace. He was much more calm after his cigarettes.

"No problem, getting in is easy, getting out would be hard," he said as he sat down on the ground and started to unlace his shoes. "See the barb at the top? It's angled in see? Keeps people in well, but does a piss poor job of keeping people out," he said puling his shoes off and tying the laces together. Handing them to Kentucky he took a deep breath. "Here, hold these," he said.

"Just remember, the guards have to be out all the way. Don't get over excited and leave 'em able to speak, 'cause you've done that before," Rouge whispered.

"No one is going to be speaking," Pace said sounding annoyed. He adjusted the blades up his sleeves and gave Rouge a glance. Rouge held up his hands in submission and backed off.

"If you cut their throats… be sure you cut deep enough," Phoenix said rubbing the scar across his neck.

"Thanks for the tip," Pace muttered.

"That's a long way to the fence…" Chicago said having second thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," Pace replied.

"This will work," Denver said placing a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep calming breath.

"Clock me," Pace said looking at Rouge. Rouge dug around in his pockets until he found his cell phone and sighed.

"Ready… set… go," he whispered. Pace burst from the tree line and sprinted across the open space. Chicago couldn't even hear his feet touching the ground. He reached the first fence in no time and leapt onto it, still silent.

"We probably should have made sure that wasn't electric first," Tallahassee murmured as he watched.

Pace scrambled up the fence like a monkey, then at the top, launched himself over the barbed wire and dropped down to the ground. It was a long drop, but he hit the ground, rolled and was on his feet running for the next fence before Chicago could process that he had jumped.

He took the second fence in the same way, but when he hit the ground the second time he made a slight grunt. Not pausing he ran for the third fence halfway up he stopped. "Shit! What's wrong?" Chicago breathed.

"It's probably his shoulder," Rouge replied. Pace continued to climb and dropped over the third fence.

"Okay, looking good," Denver said as he watched the guards. Pace started to scale the brick, though he was much slower.

"He can't find any hand holds," Rouge murmured.

"How can you tell?" Chicago asked.

"He's following the three point rule, at least three point of contact between you and what you're climbing. He only does that when he can't get a grip. That's how he goes so fast all the other times. Sometime's he only has one point of contact," Rouge explained as he watched his brother.

"He's in," Denver said. Chicago refocused her attention on Pace. He slipped over the rail of one of the guard stations. The night was still dead silent as he pulled the guard from view. He reappeared alone and started for the next tower.

Two towers later they watched Pace drop over the wall and out of sight. "And now we wait," Rouge muttered looking down at the timer. "Going on five minutes," he added.

* * *

Pace grunted hitting the ground again. Summer had said there would be a box with very clearly marked buttons to open the gates. He scanned the area and found it. Opening the lid he looked at a hundred little white buttons. Pace sighed deciding that god hated him.

* * *

"Something's wrong… he's been gone too long," Chicago said as the clock hit six minutes.

"Give him time," Denver said soothingly.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Because unlike you I buy my own lies that everything is going to work out," he replied.

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Don't worry, Ghost is a professional," Rouge said.

* * *

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," Pace muttered looking between the buttons he most suspected. Finally he chose one and pushed it.

* * *

"Ahh!" Chicago and the other's hissed as bright lights turned on all around the prison shining out into the grounds surrounding it. She shielded her eyes.

"I vote we kill him," Tallahassee growled.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" Pace hissed pressing the button again. "That's not it," he shrugged and tried another. There was a nasty grinding sound and the doors started to open. "Bingo," he grinned.

* * *

Nash opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what had woke him, he hadn't even been aware of falling asleep in the first place. He lay very still listening. He could hear nothing but Kim breathing beside him. She was sleeping peacefully. 'So much for the watch,' he thought with a smirk.

He sighed a little, thinking about the others, hoping they were safe. He closed his eyes again paying close attention to Kim's tiny twitches in her sleep.

A click somewhere far off brought him back, but there was nothing he could do. His eyes snapped open and Kim was ripped away from him just before the butt of a gun crashed into his face.

* * *

Chicago and the others ran through the open gates, guns at the ready, and met Pace on the inside. Kentucky tossed the nomad his shoes. "You were on the upside of eight minutes," Rouge said as he passed his brother.

"Thanks for almost blinding us," Tallahassee added.

Inside they split into two groups and each went a separate way down the hall. Tallahassee Denver and Chicago went left, while the others went right. The halls, lined with the symbol of Anarchy, echoed with emptiness.

Chicago had never used a gun before Zombieland. She had played every video game known to man, but she had never fired at a living target. Something about the idea of breaking into a prison and carrying an AK-47 was surreal to her. Yet there they were, sprinting down hallways armed to the teeth.

They came around the corner and, as planned, landed right at the food storage room. Two guys were loitering about inside. Chicago lifted the gun and shot one in the leg, making sure to get the others attention. After that she and the boys ran. Alarms blared and the complex was thrown into chaos.

* * *

"Our turn," Phoenix said as he led his group down the hall. They turned a corner and he immediately fired, killing a couple of guys.

"Fourth door on the right," Kentucky said. They selected the door and tried the handle but it was securely shut.

"Pace?" Phoenix looked at the nomad who stooped and started to play with the lock.

"Oh, for the love of-" Rouge rolled his eyes. He pushed Pace out of the way and kicked the door in. "After you," he said looking at the other guys. Phoenix went first.

"Perfect," he grinned looking at the cache of goodies. They promptly started to grab up everything they could.

* * *

Chicago and Tallahssee took lead while Denver brought up the rear. A door very close to them burst open and a man wielding a tazer jumped out. He took a swipe at Chicago and she instinctively bent backwards, doing a backflip out of harms way.

Tallahassee shot the man dead and looked at Chicago as she stood up. "Ow," she groaned rubbing her stomach. He furrowed his brow. "It's been a while since I've done that," she said.

* * *

"Up or down?" Pace asked looking at the stairs.

"Up," Kentucky replied. All four of the men started up the stairs.

* * *

Chicago and Denver peeked around a corner while Tallahassee watched the way they had come. "Well this is not good," Denver said.

"Where is the office? This is the kitchen," Chicago snapped.

"Maybe it is through the kitchen," Tallahassee suggested.

"Red phone… red phone," Chicago chanted scanning the kitchen.

"There," Denver pointed to a red cord peeking out from behind a cabinet. Chicago moved over and with Tal's help moved the cabinet.

"Bingo," she said picking up the phone. Both the guys looked around keeping an eye on the doors. Chicago dialed one and suddenly her voice echoed through the entire complex. "Hey, queen of the damned, if you wanna play ruler of the world you best be able to smite your enemies before they show you up," she said. "Come and get me," she added then hung up.

"Nice," Tallahassee grinned.

"Yeah I thought so," she nodded. They exchanged a small kiss. "Okay, so… now we find iso, spring the kids, and we are golden," she said.

"Down!" Denver shoved Chicago onto the floor behind a counter as bullets started to fly.

"Lets move!" she urged.

"You two go on, I'll hold them off," Tallahassee said grabbing a pan.

"No!" Chicago snapped.

"Denver get her out of here and stick to the plan!" Tallahassee snapped.

"No!" Chicago repeated looking at Denver.

"You can't make it to the door unless I hold them off, now go! Get! Our! Kids!" Tallahassee snapped picking up a cookie sheet.

"Don't make me fucking come back for you," she said before going with Denver while Tallahassee fired at the Anarchy members.

* * *

"Rouge?" Phoenix looked at the gypsy.

"Fire in the hole," Rouge grinned pulling the pin out of the smoke grenades. He lobbed them out into the middle of the major atrium from a catwalk above. Purple orange and green smoke filled the air.

"Alright, if you would, go wreak some havoc," Phoenix said looking at Rouge and Pace. Pace smirked and hopped the rail disappearing down into the smoke. Rouge looked at Phoenix for a moment. "We'll cover you from above," he added.

"Remember, try to look busy, we are the threat after all," he said before following Pace.

"Give them as much cover as you can," Phoenix said to Kentucky. "I'm going to go check something out."

* * *

"Iso is just down this hall," Chicago said turning the corner. Shots rang out and Denver grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Damn," he muttered looking down the hall.

"How many?" she asked.

"Too many," he replied.

* * *

Tallahassee chopped a guy in the throat with a spatula before grabbing a knife off the wall and starting the slaughter. The goons pouring in weren't shooting at him, but they were mobbing him faster than he could put them down.

Tal jumped up on the counter and pulled out his last loaded gun. "Back off!" he demanded kicking one in the face.

* * *

"On three," Denver said. "One, two, three," he said then popped out around the corner firing down the hall. Chicago ran down the opposite hall towards isolation. She covered her head as she went until she ducked through a door. A sterile environment with white walls and doors with tiny windows greeted her.

Denver stopped shooting to reload and felt the cold of a gun rest against his neck. "Hands behind your head if you want to keep it," a cold voice said. He sighed and did as he was told.

* * *

Tal grunted as he was pushed to the floor and cuffed. "Fuck off! Get your fucking hands off of me!" he spat as he struggled against his captors that manhandled the cowboy like nothing.

* * *

Phoenix kicked open a door to what seemed to be an office. Behind the desk he immediately recognized who it was. "We meet again," Maximus said evenly.

"Where is Summer?" Phoenix sneered.

"I don't think now is the time for that," Maximus gave a grin before raising his gun. Before Phoenix could get a shot off Maximus squeezed the trigger. A couple of electrodes flew through the space between them and Phoenix hit the floor in a convulsing heap.

* * *

Kentucky heard a commotion and came around the corner towards the office. A hand grabbed him from behind as he stepped towards Phoenix. The dull pain of a blow to the back of his head was the last thing to register.

* * *

Pace slammed another guy's head into a table and laughed. He flicked his wrists and stabbed the next three offenders. Things were going very well.

Rouge stole a gun from a dead man and started to wade through the fog popping the Anarchy as soon as he saw their silhouettes. "Ghost!" he called.

"Here!" Pace called out moving towards Rouge's voice. The met where purple and green fog mingled, and stood back to back.

"I am staring to think this is not well thought out," Rouge said before shooting down another attacker. He felt an eerie still settle on their battlefield.

"Yeah I know, where is our cover fire?" Pace snapped.

"We're going to have to come out sometime," Rouge said.

"I know," Pace replied.

"That's not going to work out favorably for us," Rouge added.

"I know," Pace said again as he grabbed a man and slit his throat.

* * *

"What is the situation?" the Matriarch asked over the phone.

"The body count is rising fast," Maximus replied. "But we have the cowboy, the Mexican, and Kentucky."

"What about the gypsy?" she asked.

"He's down in the atrium. They are giving us some real trouble. Seven of our guys are dead down there alone," Maximus replied.

"Then stop playing around and let them know who is really in control. Focus on Chicago. She's the one we want," the line clicked dead.

* * *

Pace and Rouge stood back to back in the colored fog. They hadn't seen or heard a thing for several minutes. "What's happening?" Pace asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Rouge replied.

Before anything more could be said the clink of chain became audible. Pace strained to see through the green smoke. Another rattle came and it was closer. He looked down, feeling something wrap around his ankles. Ripped off his feet in an instant, Pace was drug off, leaving Rouge all alone.

Rouge kept still, knowing that to pursue his brother would be a mistake and stayed hidden in the smoke, but then after quickly realized he couldn't weasel his way out. He had to come out eventually.

Wishing to kill as many as possible before they killed him, he picked a direction and ran from the fog. Hundreds were waiting around him in dead silence. Where they had come from he had no idea.

"On the ground," one of them said. Rouge aimed his gun at the man.

"Make me," he growled.

"Okay," the man grinned and revealed Pace, with a knife at his throat, in the grasp of several goons. Rouge froze stopping his finger just before the trigger would have clicked. Pace shook his head slightly, but Rouge dropped the gun and sighed as he was overtaken.

"I hate you Ghost," he said as he was cuffed.

* * *

Chicago looked in each cell, but every one was empty. She came to the last one and looked in, finding nothing. She felt her heart sink.

Then her sinking heart skipped a beat as she head someone approaching behind her. In a panic to hide she opened a cell door and got inside, closing it as far as she could without locking it. Then she pressed herself up against the door directly under the window. Praying to god that her hunters couldn't see her she sat still as she listened to them rattle about outside, searching each other the empty sterile cells.

They came to hers, and she held her breath. "I know she came down here," one said.

"And I knew she didn't, come on!" a girl's voice hissed. The footsteps grew farther away until everything was silent again and Chicago got out.

She was just starting to formulate a new plan when a voice came over the speaker system. "All of the congregations please report to the main atrium for the execution of all unfaithful."

Chicago turned and ran. She ran through completely empty halls until she managed to find her way to the catwalks above the atrium. Hundreds of Anarchy men women and children were gathered. They came from the barred cells lining the walls of the hall.

She watched as the room filled and then through the middle, her family, in its entirety, was marched up onto a stage at the front. Each had a sack over their head, but she could see very clearly that they all were there. Including two very short people and Columbus who was being held up by two goons. Counting silently she made sure everyone was there.

Then a woman appeared and marched onto the stage. She walked up to a microphone and took it in her hand. "Well done, but one is missing. One more unfaithful witch is still walking. For the one who finds her, luxury and comfort will be abundant," she said.

The crowd started to look amongst itself and Chicago shrunk away from the edge. Her first impulse was to run and free her friends, but then rational thought arrived and she knew she had to run away and reevaluate the situation.

Standing up she started backtrack until a shout reached her ear. "Here she is!" a man shouted. Chicago drew her gun and shot him. He tumbled over the rail as she fled.

The ensuing chase was heart-stoppingly brief. Chicago found the front door of the complex by chance and crashed through the glass. In the parking lot, with the mob chasing behind her she looked around until she found what she wanted.

Closing the door of the unlocked brand new Shelby GT500 Mustang she searched for the keys. For a brief moment she thought that she had discovered the reason the car was unlocked. Then she looked at the ignition, and found them dangling right in front of her eyes.

Twisting them she threw the car in reverse and put the pedal to the floor. Once she was spun around she pulled the seatbelt down. The first shots were being fire as she threw it in drive and sped towards the gates. Gates that were now closed.

Chicago instantly fell in love with the car when all the fences and gates between her and open road tore like tissue paper.

* * *

Maximus knocked on the door to the office. "What's the situation now?" the matriarch asked.

"She's in a car, our men are in pursuit… She damaged the gates pretty badly. I already have some guys working on that," he said.

"Okay," she sighed looking at some papers on the desk. "Maximus, with catch her or kill her. I don't care which, but she does not get away," the matriarch growled with intensity. "So you understand?" she asked.

"Perfectly… umm, there's one more thing," Maximus said hesitantly.

"What?" she asked raising her eyes.

"She took your car," he said.

"My mustang?" the matriarch stood up.

"Yeah," he replied. She sighed and sat down again.

"Fine… did you do what I asked?" she said.

"Yeah, he's outside," Maximus said.

"Get me a hook up to the pursuing cars. We should treat our guests to a little TV," she said.

"Okay," he sighed and turned to leave.

"You're face is looking good," she smirked. He turned back.

"Yours looks worse by the day," he said. Her jaw dropped.

"Get out," she growled. He left the room.

* * *

Chicago gripped the wheel so tight her hands started to hurt, but she didn't slow down, not even as she hit 100mph. The car was flying without even being pushed. She'd left all her followers in the dust.

In her pocket she felt her phone ring. She slowed down to 80 keeping an eye on the rearview. "Go," she said raising the phone to her ear.

"You are a wonder aren't you?" the cold controlling voice from the loud speakers earlier cam.

"Well, I may not be smart, but I pretty goddamn lucky," Chicago replied.

"And you are driving away in my _car_. Boy the image you are leaving… if you get away, you're hurting my reputation pretty bad," the Matriarch said.

"Oh, so that's why the car was unlocked with the keys in the ignition, no one in their right mind would fuck with your wheels. Funny how that works huh?" Chicago replied.

"Uh-huh, but you aren't going to get away Chicago," The Matriarch replied flatly.

"How do you figure that?" Chicago sighed.

"Can you honestly stay away? You'll come back even if I don't force you. The idea of me _killing_ this little group I got here… the ones you handed over to me, I would bet my life you can't stay away," she said.

"Oh, you'd probably win that bet," Chicago was trying hard to play it cool.

"I think I'm going to start with the little girls," the Matriarch said egging Chicago on.

"Don't touch them," Chicago growled.

"I'll see you real soon Chicago," the Matriarch hung up. Chicago tossed the phone down into the seat beside herself.

"Well… shit," she sighed.

* * *

"Bring him in," the Matriarch said. Maximus nodded and left the room for a moment before returning with Tallahassee. Maximus sat the cowboy down after leading him in like a dog by the shirt collar.

Pulling the sack off of Tallahassee's head the light blinded Tal for a moment. "You can leave I don't think he's going to cause any trouble," the Matriarch said.

Tal's eyes came into focus and he looked at the woman before him. His heart stopped for what seemed an eternity as he processed it all. He tried to speak, but he didn't have any voice. He just sat slack jawed looking at her.

"I know," she grinned. Tal shook his head for a moment looking at her again, and sure enough it was what he thought.

"…Maria?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"It's been a while Jack," she said. Tallahassee felt cold and sick. He took a deep breath leaning forward, trying to get his head between his legs so he wouldn't pass out, a task proving hard since his hands were tied behind his back. "If you're going to be sick, go for the trashcan," she said. He took another deep breath as he sat up again, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut.

"I can't believe it's you," he shook his head a little.

"Yeah…" she shrugged watching him like a lioness stalking it's prey.

"Well… this is… this is good," he said. She cocked her head. "You can let me go… you can let all of us go," he said. She burst into laughter.

"You still have the same sense of humor," she nodded pointing at him.

"Yeah, 'cept that wasn't a joke," he said feeling his body tense again.

"Ha, well you haven't changed one bit," she grinned. He wasn't amused. "No, it is. I've known it was you for a good while now," she continued. "I had the same reaction you did when I first saw your picture, I mean, what _are_ the odds?" she smiled. There was a moment of pause as each of them studied the other.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now? Now, I make you an offer, and I will only make it once," she said looking him straight in the eye. He kept a cold face. "You can switch over to the winning team. All you have to do is pledge loyalty to me and you're free as a bird again," she said. He narrowed his eyes.

"And the others?" he asked.

"Well they have to die," she replied simply. He gave a small laugh of resent.

"I don't think so," he shook his head.

"Oh they do, Jack. Running this show… it's like a pack of dogs. The alpha dog has to show dominance. What alpha dog just lets outsider's piss all over his turf? None, because then the pack will lose respect and before you know it, you got a new regime… so, you and Chicago and all your little friends have been pissing where you don't belong… and now I have to put you down… so you can die with them or you can be smart and live," she said. Tal glared at her.

"You must be fucked in the head," he shook his head.

"Fine…" she sneered at him. She stood up and came to the front of the desk, perching on the edge of it. She folded her hands in her lap. "Where's our son Jack?" she asked. Tallahassee was silent for a moment. "Hello?" she snapped her fingers. "Where. Is. Our. Son?" she repeated.

"He's dead," Tallahassee replied feeling his throat constrict. A look of shock came over her face. "What you didn't figure that?" he asked happy to have her for at least a moment. Maria didn't answer. "Why did you think he wasn't with me?" he growled.

"I figured he was at your mothers," she said in a low voice. She sounded like she was about to break down.

"No," he spat at her. Tal leaned up in the seat. "I took care of him… I raised _my _son… I did it all on my own," he replied. It hurt to talk about Buck, but the pleasure it gave him to hurt her was far greater.

"How did it happen?" she asked looking away from Tallahassee.

"What do you care?" Tal growled.

"He was my son too!" she snapped snarling at him. Tallahassee set his jaw.

"I had to leave him with a baby sitter, because I had to work so we could survive! What did you want a teenage girl to do when a pack of zombies came bursting through the door? Hmm?" Tallahassee snapped back at her.

"He was my son," she muttered seeming to slip from reality.

"No! You left us! You left without a word!" Tallahassee shouted standing up. She stood to and stepped towards him.

"Because I refused to throw my life away on you!" she shouted.

"You should have told me that before you convinced me you wanted to build a life!" he replied equally as loud. There was another moment of angry silence as she turned her back on him and went to the opposite side of the desk.

After collecting herself Maria turned around again. "Jack…" she shook her head a little as she said his name.

"Don't call me that," he replied sitting back down.

"Oh right," she rolled her eyes. "It's Tallahassee now… well whatever your name is… you've made you call then?" she asked.

"You know I have," he looked her dead in the eye.

"You could live like a king," she said. "This is our chance… don't you see? We. Are. On. Top." She said in en effort to persuade him. "It's what we always wanted," she drew close to him and put her hand on his face. "Jack," she whispered his name again. "I forgive you… it's not your fault Buck is gone… I know that. I know I shouldn't have left the way I did… but we can put that all behind us now. We can make it just like old times… just you and me again," she said drawing close as if to kiss him.

"You try to stick your tongue in my mouth and I'll bit it off," he said coldly. She drew back. "I don't want any part of you," he said. "Not now. Not ever," he added. She removed herself and retreated behind the desk again.

"Fine… die like a dog if you want… I could have any man I want," she shrugged coolly.

"Except me," he said smugly. She glared at him for a moment.

"You wanna watch some TV?" she asked nonchalantly. Tallahassee narrowed his eyes as she flipped on the TV in the corner of the room. "Oh look at that… a car chase," she said as a pixilated image filled the screen. "Gee… that looks like the car Chicago stole," she added. Tallahassee felt his blood run cold. The car that was following Chicago's was too close. "I hope your girlfriend is a good driver," Maria added.

* * *

Chicago pressed the pedal all the way to the floor and the Shelby Mustang didn't disappoint. It raced past 100, but the cars on her tail matched her speed as they ran down the highway.

She shifted gears and the car continued to gain. Working hard to keep a smile off her face Chicago couldn't after she broke 120mph. She was so thankful for the clear road.

She was scarred out of her mind, she had just lost everyone she cared about, but she felt so powerful flying down the highway. She had never felt so alive.

The most minute of movements made the car drift from side to side as she glanced in the mirror. Several cars were on her tail. They had let her get away before.

Looking back at the road she panicked and swerved around a wrecked car. The Mustang handled like a dream. "Whoa!" she exclaimed regaining control. Three seconds later she was swerving all over the place to avoid cars. The world around her seemed like a blur yet she kept her foot down.

A turn came and she laid on the breaks skidding around the curve. Once she had the wheels straight again she floored it.

The next thing she heard were two pops, then the steering wheel jerked in her hands. Chicago immediately knew she didn't have any control.

She hit the breaks, but it didn't matter much because by the time she did she was flying through the air. Her arms went up to protect her head as the car rolled end over end.

Things went dark, for how long she didn't know, but when she opened her eyes again she was upside down. The roof was about a centimeter away from her head and Chicago feebly searched for the release clip on the seatbelt. Eventually she found it, and gravity pulled her right down onto her head.

Groaning as she pulled her self out of the window and onto the dirt Chicago felt blood trickle down into her eye. She looked down the road from where she was on her hands and knees. The trucks were coming.

She used the car and struggled up to her feet. Pulling out her gun she fired her last few shots towards the cars. It did no good, but it made her feel a little better before she passed out.

* * *

Tallahassee watched the car tumble over and over like it was in slow motion. He tried to shout, but no sound came out.

"Ooooo that's gotta hurt," Maria said watching with a smile.

Tallahassee held his breath as all signs of life were lost when the car came to a stop. "Come one… come on," he whispered. Chicago emerged from the vehicle and he breathed a sight of relief. Maria smirked.

"Aww… she lived," she cooed. "That's too bad… she'll be having a hard day when she gets back here… I liked that car," she said as she shut the TV off. "Maximus!" she shouted. Maximus came in. "Take him back to the cell block, and come wake me up when they get back with Chicago," she said.

Tallahassee stood up and spit in Maria's direction. He walked away, jerking away when Maximus tried to manhandle him again. Tallahassee still had his pride and next to his rage, it would be the last thing to go.


	130. Chapter 130:Scared and Speculating

**Song:  
**

**'Shutting Down Grace's Lab' - James Horner  
**

* * *

Chicago woke up as she hoisted from a car by a couple of guys. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and she squinted in the bright lights as each of her arms were taken by a man and she was shoved forward. Stumbling to keep up with their pace she looked at her surroundings. Crowds of people line the path she was made to walk, until inside they pushed her through a door.

Chicago looked at her friends, shackled together in a chain gang. The younger girls and Columbus were not present in the line up. Kentucky and Tallahassee were at the head of the line. Pace and Rouge at the back. No one said a word and Chicago only gave a slight nod to them, ashamed of her failure. She had brought them to this.

The men tied her into the chain gang and they were then made to walk. They marched into the hall and down a few doors before being herded inside. After their leg shackles had been secured to the floor the door opened again and the Matriarch walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said clicking across the floor in her heels. No one answered her. "Don't feel like talking? Well that is just perfect because there is no one left on this planet that wants to hear anything but your screams," she said clicking right to the front and center of them. "So I'm going to explain how this is going to work," she added glaring at them.

"Oh great," Chicago rolled her eyes. If she was going to die she was going to die with defiance towards her killer.

"Oh so you have something to say now? Chicago?" the matriarch asked looking at Chicago.

"Yeah I do… who the fuck do you think you are? Huh bitch?" Chicago spat, moving forward as far as the chains would let her.

"I think, I'm your boyfriend's wife," the matriarch replied flicking her hand out and exposing a wedding ring on her left hand. Chicago looked at it for a moment then looked at Tal. "Oh, Tallahassee," the matriarch cooed. "Did you not introduce me to all of your friends?" she added.

Tallahassee sighed and looked down his line of friends. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife Maria," he said raising his hands as far as he could to present her. "The whore that gave me my son… slept with my best friend during high school, lied about it and to smooth it over with me," he glared at Maria, "blew me in the middle of a movie theatre," he said getting a rise of laughter from his friends.

"Ha, what show?" Phoenix quipped.

"Shut up!" Maria snapped.

"Well don't lose your temper Ma'am," Nash chuckled. Maria snapped her fingers and a couple of the goons that had helped bring the gang in stepped forward striking Nash and Phoenix both.

"You think this is a joke?" Maria snapped. "Maybe you all don't understand the gravity of the situation you have found yourselves in!" she shouted at them. No one spoke and she brushed her hair back collecting herself. "You really don't seem to understand so I will explain using small words. You all are now fodder, for the moral of my people. I have spent plenty of time carefully planning out what I am now referring to as: The Games," she smiled.

Chicago gritted her teeth. She wanted to tear the woman's eyes out. For a moment though she though the deed was going to be done before she could manage it. Rouge sprang forward, no chains restricting him. He grabbed Maria and looped his arm around her neck. "You killed her! You killed her!" he growled like an animal.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied calmly. Rouge backed up against the wall so the guards could do nothing without shooting her as well.

"You shouldn't have reneged on your deal," he growled tightening his grip on her.

"What? Your little friend?" Maria rasped.

"You manipulate people by using what they want most! You toy with their hopes and dreams… and just when things are at their worst, when people will grasp at straws… you step in and take everything they have left!" he said shaking with fury.

"These people are alive aren't they? I offer protection? What would they be without me to lead them?" she replied pulling at his arm so she could breath. "What are you gonna do Gypsy? Kill me and all of you are dead."

"That still means you are dead," Rouge snapped tightening on her again.

"I'll make a deal with you to resolve this little confrontation… you let me go, and not only will I pretend this never happened, but I'll let you see her again," Maria said.

"What? She's dead!" Rouge jerked Maria painfully.

"No shit Sherlock!" Maria growled. "But you didn't get to say goodbye did you? Know how I know? My boys got her body back when she was still warm." Rouge looked at Knox who shrugged as best he could and gave a regretful look. "You didn't get to say goodbye, I bet you want to," Maria kept talking.

"Seeing you dead is a lot better than seeing her dead," Rouge replied.

"Then man up and save the others," Maria said with a grin despite the fact her face was going red. Rouge looked to the others, each had a gun pointed at the back of their head.

"We're all dead anyways. I know that," he panted.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. "You didn't let me explain the games," she said squirming under his grip. "Whoever is left standing at the end, gets to walk," she said.

"Like you'll keep your promise," he snarled.

"I suppose you are right," she nodded as best she could.

Chicago felt her heart beating wildly as she watched, helpless to do anything. Maria moved faster than anyone could issue a cry of warning to Rouge. The glint of a knife flashed and Rouge yelped. He lost his hold on her and was put down by the guards. Shackled again his eyes became glued to the floor.

"You know Gypsy… just because that was an awful good show you put on, I'm gonna let you see your girlfriend again," Maria said as she smoothed her clothes. Rouge didn't respond. "As for the rest of you," she looked to the rest of her prisoners. "You are alive only as long as you provide good entertainment and don't cause trouble," she said.

"And after that?" Pace sneered.

"I publically execute you and that is the end of all this trouble," Maria replied. "I think though, you all need to see how serious I am," she added thoughtfully. Chicago couldn't make a sound before Maria drew her gun, took aim and fired.

"No!" Chicago's voice mingled with the dying sound of the shot. Kentucky hit the floor beside her. She dropped along with him trying to catch him. "Kentucky! Kentucky!" she exclaimed. Blood soaked his shirt over his chest. She frantically put her hands to the wound, but he was already slipping away. "No! No! No!" she cried. "No, stay awake! Stay here, stay here!" she said bending over him. Tears were starting to cloud her eyes.

"Chicago," he rasped. The world around her had gone dark. Chicago focused

"Don't you die," she whispered leaning closer to him. "I'm responsible for you, you know that," she said.

"No, you're not," he replied. His eyes were growing more fixated.

"I am… I did this," she shook her head.

"No," he coughed.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Maria said stepping up and shooting him again. Chicago screamed again, but didn't even form words. She just screamed in pain and rage as blood splattered up onto her. "I'll see you all in the morning, sleep tight," she added then turned and left.

A couple goons unchained Kentucky and drug him away. Chicago felt numb. She sat on the floor looking at the blood. It didn't feel real. It felt like bad dream she would wake up from.

The crew was marched out of the room down a few hallways and into the main atrium. Kim's startled yelp alerted everyone to look up. Chicago cringed upon seeing Jade hanging by her neck, naked as the day she was born, the hole in her side a tear on porcelain skin, and her face grey with death.

Kim stopped moving, frozen by the body. Nash, who was chained behind her, took her trying to console her. "Kim. Kim keep walking. Come on," he said pushing her along.

Pace was the one that caused real problems. He was chained up last in line, and when he saw the body he lost it. "You fuckers!" he roared as he flipped out. "Take her down! Take her down! Show some fucking respect!" he screamed. Rouge was nearly knocked down when Pace jerked on the chains.

Spotting the guards coming in and looking real unfriendly Rouge took care of things. Knocking Pace on the head with his own shackles Rouge quickly, though awkwardly, picked up his brother. "I got this, I got this," he said to the guards.

They were marched out of the atrium, away from the body and the people into a private cellblock. Quickly they were locked up into separate cells. Each cell was build with three cement walls and a side of iron bars.

As soon as the guards had left the cellblock, leaving them in nearly complete darkness, Chicago pressed herself up against the bars. "Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?" she asked.

"Bumps and bruises, but we're okay," Denver said.

"Can anyone see Pace?" Chicago asked.

"He's fine," Knox offered.

"Or he's breathing at the very least," Nash added.

"Kim? How you doing?" Chicago asked.

"I'm fine," Kim sounded as if she was ashamed.

"Wichita?" Chicago pressed against the bars, straining to see beside her own cell. Across the isle she could see Denver Tallahassee and Phoenix, but the others were out of view.

"I'm okay… I would say I'm glad to see you, but I would be lying," Wichita replied.

"Where are the kids?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know, earlier was the first I had seen Little Rock since they took us," she replied.

"What about Columbus? Where did they take him?" Chicago asked.

"He's probably being kept in the infirmary," Benny replied.

"How bad is he hurt?" Wichita asked.

"He'll be okay, don't worry," Benny answered.

"Rouge? You still with us?" Chicago asked. There was a long pause. "I'm so sorry," Chicago added. No one spoke after that. Everyone observed a moment of solemn silence.

"That wasn't her," Rouge finally said.

"What?" Pace's voice came.

"Welcome back… sorry about the hit," Rouge said.

"What do you mean that wasn't her? Were you looking at her face?" Pace exclaimed.

"It wasn't Jade," Rouge repeated. "It was Marta," he added.

"Who is Marta?" Tal asked.

"Jades twin," Rouge replied.

"How do you know?" Chicago posed the big question.

"Well," he drew the word out. "She was missing a tattoo… that was Marta," Rouge said.

"Jade had a tattoo?" Pace asked. "Where?"

"She had a tattoo of a heart on her… right breast," Rouge said.

"Oh my god," Pace said in total disgust. "You fucking backstabber! You were sleeping with her?" he exclaimed.

"I thought you said you knew!" Rouge replied.

"I didn't know you were sleeping with each other! I knew she loved you but I didn't think you would go behind my back! How long?" Pace shouted.

"I thought you would understand!" Rouge shouted. They quickly sunk into a shouting match with each other.

"Stop it!" Chicago demanded silence. "Stop it!" she repeated and all went silent. "Stop this or so help me…" she growled. "We just lost Jade and Kentucky, and you want to sit here and yell at each other?" she snapped.

"She's right, it won't do any good," Denver said.

"And what will? We are all dead anyway," Pace snarled.

"No, we are not. We can get through this," Denver replied.

"Are you out of your mind? Did you see what Tallahassee's bitch wife did?" Pace snapped.

"Shut it Ghost," Rouge growled.

"Everyone just get some sleep… we'll need it for tomorrow," Phoenix said.

"It just… doesn't make any sense," Rouge muttered.

"What?" Nash asked.

"Why they would hang Marta," he replied. "You said they took Jade didn't you?"

"They did," Knox replied.

"She's probably fixing to use it against us," Pace replied. Chicago could hear him pacing around.

"This is what she wants guys," Summer said chiming for the first time. "She wants you all to sit here in the dark, scared and speculating. Don't let her have that," she said.

"Summer's right," Phoenix sighed. "The best thing we can do is rest," he said.

Chicago went to the back of her cell and leaned against the wall. Kentucky's blood felt gritty on her skin as she tried to settle in.

She had thought that when the plague started, hell had arrived. Now she knew she had been wrong. Hell had only begun.


	131. Chapter 131: The Games

**We are very very close to the end of the book and you all have no idea how excited I am :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chicago hadn't realized that she fell asleep, but the loud bang of metal on metal made her snap awake, her heart already racing. "Rise and shine everyone!" Maria said cheerily. Chicago went to the front of her cell. "Day one of the Games has begun," she grinned.

As Maria walked by Chicago's cell she reached out and attempted to grab the gun. Failing Maria smacked her hands away. "Keep your filthy blood soaked hands off of me," she snapped then drew closer to the bars. "You wanna know what we did with your friend?" she smiled. Chicago glared at the woman. "We took him out and watched the zombies rip him apart," she said with a smile. Chicago tried to not let the grief leak onto her face.

"So what's today's game?" she asked as strongly as she could. Maria stepped back with a smirk.

"Well, since you seem like the leader here I'll let you go first," she replied. Chicago was quickly plucked from her cell. "Choose a partner to go with you," Maria added.

"What's the game?" Chicago asked as her hands were cuffed.

"A cage fight," Maria said. Chicago sighed trying to think of all the tricks Maria might be employing. She looked at her friends lining the cells.

"Denver lets go," she said finally. Cries of protest came from the boys and Denver seemed surprised as he was pulled from his cell.

They were marched away and Denver looked at Chicago, though her eyes were fixed straight ahead. "What are you doing? You should have taken Rouge or Pace, hell even Tal or Phoenix would have been better than me," he muttered.

"No, she's gonna put me in, and let you sit on the outside to watch… so that you can go back and tell the others," Chicago replied.

"What?" he shook his head.

"I trust you. I need you to be my eyes. Find a weak spot or something and I'll go for it," she said.

"I hope you're right," he said.

The poorly constructed cage stood in the atrium with the mob standing around it. Chicago was put inside, while Denver was left loose on the outside. Her hands were unchained.

"How did you guess?" Maria asked from her thrown on the stage.

"What?" Chicago replied.

"That you needed to bring your old coach?" Maria smiled.

"Oh, I always loved Rocky," Chicago shrugged.

Maximus stepped up behind Denver. "The Matriarch says that you can stop the fight at anytime. Throw this in," he said as he handed over a towel.

"What's that mean? Your behemoth will just snap her neck and have it over with?" Denver sighed watching the challenger step into the cage. A large tattooed man, definitely an inmate.

"It means you trade yourself in for the girl," Maximus replied. Denver looked at him.

"And she's left alone?" he asked.

"She's put back in holding until the Matriarch see's fit," Maximus replied. Denver rolled his eyes and gave a sigh before tossing the towel up into the cage. The rag landed in front of Chicago and she looked over.

Maria stood. "I don't think you understand the rules my friend," she said.

"The fights off! We forfeit," Denver said. There was an angry gurgled of disappointment from the crowd.

"The fight hasn't even started," Maria said.

"You said I could stop the fight at _anytime_," he replied loudly. "You aren't a liar are you Matriarch?" he added. Another rise came from the crowd and Maria set her jaw.

"No. I am not. Open the door, let her out," Maria ordered. Chicago was let out of the cage and she went directly to Denver.

"Good thinking!" she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded averting his eyes.

"What?" she asked. He didn't have time to answer before they were both seized and pulled in opposite directions. "No!" she shouted kicking against the mob. Denver walked willingly. "Get your fucking hands off of me! Denver!" she shouted.

Chicago lost sight of him as she was pulled away. The sound of a shot and a puff of gun smoke rose into the air. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Maria who only smiled.

**  
The door to her cell slammed shut. "Where's my Father?" Kim asked already knowing the answer. Chicago said nothing and went to the back of her cell, curling up in the corner.

"Chicago what happened?" Tal asked. She didn't reply again. "Chicago," he repeated.

"Denver threw in the towel before the fight started. They took him away. I don't know anything else," she snapped.

Food was served hours later, but Chicago wasn't hungry. Instead she took her spoon, snapped the round end off, and started trying to pick her lock.

"That won't work," Pace said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know because I know locks. You're not even doing it right," he said.

"Then how would you do it?" she asked.

"Well first I would find something better than the handle of a spoon," he said. Chicago kept moving the spoon around, hope guiding her blindly. Pace gave a snort of sad laughter and shook his head. He looked up only after a click rang out.

"Holy shit you did it!" Tal smiled. Chicago pressed the door open and started on Tal's lock.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Pace asked grabbing his fork and trying to open his lock. Chicago managed to get Tal, Phoenix, and Nash out before the sound of approaching people came.

All of them quickly went back to their cells and closed the doors almost all the way. The guards walked down the isle looking in on each one of them. As soon as they were past her cell Chicago got up and opened the door.

Jumping on one if the men's back she grabbed his gun. Tal and Nash were already in motion to subdue the others. Phoenix took a gun and went straight for the door, peeking out at the hallway.

The guards were knocked unconscious and frisked, but no keys were found. "Damn it!" Chicago muttered.

Pace was free by that time and working on Rouge's door. Chicago tired to open Knox's door while Tal attempted to free Wichita.

"Company," Phoenix whispered. Chicago managed to free Knox.

"We'll be back," Tal said.

"Don't come back," Rouge whispered to Pace.

"Did I look like I was planning on it?" Pace winked. There was a pained smile before they parted.

The guns were gathered and the group slipped out the back way. Sirens ensued.

They sprinted down the halls with no clue where they were going until they came around a corner and found a firing squad waiting. Chicago and Tal shot off a couple rounds before ducking back behind the wall. "What now?" Pace asked.

"I have no idea," Chicago panted.

"Work yard," Knox suggested looking down the hallway they were in. Everyone followed his gaze. A gate was all that stood between them and sunlight.

"Pace get that gate open we will hold them off," Nash said popping out and firing a couple shots. Pace took off and slid to a halt in front of the gate. Using his nifty spoon he began his work.

"Okay, come on baby," he said.

"I can't hit shit like this," Nash snapped stepping back. His father slipped by and took his place.

"Got it!" Pace exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Chicago said. She Tallahassee and Phoenix ran for the gate.

"Go on," Knox said to Nash. The younger man hesitated. "Go!" Knox snapped. Nash gritted his teeth and ran.

Hitting the last door it refused to budge. "Shit!" Phoenix hissed.

"Pace?" Chicago panted.

"It needs a key card," Pace shook his head.

"Move!" Tal ordered. He ripped a fire extinguisher off the wall and put it though the glass. "Go on!" he snapped getting everyone outside.

The sun beat down on them in the yard. Pace looked at the fences. "No way you guys can get over that," he shook his head.

"Then go and we will find our own way," she replied. He looked at her for a moment. "Go!" she snapped and shoved him. Pace stumbled back a step before turning and going to the fence.

"Uh oh," Phoenix sighed looking at the door. Anarchy was coming. Chicago looked at Pace who was almost halfway up.

"We gotta buy him time," she said. She raised her gun and shot towards the door.

"I'd kill for my sword right about now," Phoenix said raising his gun. A knife came flying out of the door and landed at Chicago's feet.

"Wish granted," Nash said. Chicago looked over her shoulder. Pace was working on getting past the razor wire. Phoenix took the knife.

"Go!" he said.

"Not happening amigo," Tallahassee objected.

"Go!" Phoenix snapped. Chicago grabbed Tal and ran. Nash was right on their heels.

They sprinted the length of the yard and arrived at a wooden corral. "What the fuck is this?" she panted.

"I have an idea," Tal murmured. They heard shots and looked over their shoulders. Pace had cleared the fence. Phoenix was kicking ass and taking name at the door, refusing to let any of the Anarchy pass.

Beside the corral the fence had a door build in. The lock was firmly in place. "What now?" Nash panted. Chicago took aim at the door and fired. She and Tal both smashed their weight against the fence and it crashed open.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chicago forced Nash out through the door. Three more fences stood between the outside and them. Chicago looked up. The razor wire at the top would shred them if they tried to climb out and no door was in sight.

"Guard tower!" Tal said pointing to the cement tower in the corner. They again shot the door open and smashed it in. Climbing the spiral stairs they arrived on the observation deck.

Looking down the way Chicago saw that Pace was on the last fence. Phoenix was still holding back the flood for them. "We have to jump," Nash said. Chicago looked over the edge.

"We'll break out legs," she shook her head.

"We have to it's the only way," he said.

"It's not that tall," Tallahassee added. Nash hopped up onto the ledge and gave his best leap. He cleared the fence and landed with a thud. Getting up he looked back.

"Come on!" he urged.

"Let's go," Tal said. He jumped and landed leaving Chicago. She looked between the guys and the fight. Phoenix was pinned under four guys. Pace was nowhere to be seen.

"Go on!" She called.

"Come on!" Tal ordered. Chicago shook her head and went back down the spiral stairs.

"We gotta go!" Nash urged pulling on Tal. They ran for the next fence. Slamming against the chain link they started to climb. Neither was very fast or agile. Nash fell back when a zombie rushed from outside and charged the fence. Tallahassee followed his example as more of the flesh eating monsters came.

"Shit!" he snapped.

Chicago fired off what she had left before prying a piece of wood from the corral. For at least a moment it served as her bat. Until she was over taken.

Tallahassee looked around, there was nowhere to go. "Damn it!" he snapped.

"What I wouldn't give for bolt cutters," Nash observed.

"This way, come on," Tal said. They ran down the fencerow, Anarchy on one side and Zombies on the other.

Pace ran as fast as he could. Zombies were on his heels, but they were clumsy. He circled around to the front of the complex. The wholes where Chicago had escaped were still messed up enough for him to scramble through.

Inside the doors he navigated his way back to the cellblock. Halfway there he hit a spot of trouble. "Oh, hello," he panted looking at the goon that was holding a monkey wrench. "That is a very nice… wrench you have," he smiled.

The goon didn't seem amused. "Now, we can be reasonable about this," Pace said. The man swung the wrench and Pace jumped out of the way. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Tallahassee stopped short and looked up at the brick wall in their way. "Well… shit," he panted. Nash looked back.

"We need to give ourselves up," he said.

"What?" Tal snapped.

"They won't shoot us that way," Nash replied.

"Fuck," Tal bent over resting his hands on his knees. "On my shoulders," he said standing up again.

"What?" Nash panted.

"Come on I'll give you a boost," Tal said bracing himself against the wall.

"Get down!" a voice demanded. Both of the guys froze. They turned slowly.

"What now?" Nash asked.

"You're call kid," Tal replied. Nash sighed and knelt, getting down on the ground. Tal followed his example.

"Ghost?" Rouge exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Pace smiled starting to opening the cell with his new keys.

"What happened to your face?" Rouge asked.

"I got hit with a pipe wrench," Pace replied trying to find the right key.

"Watch it!" Summer exclaimed. Pace wasn't fast enough to get away from the wrench. Rouge sighed looking at the bloodied up guy who was standing over his brother.

"Hey man… when I get out of here, you're first," Rouge growled. The man paid no heed.

"You truly don't give up do you?" Maria asked walking up to the group. "And as much as that amuses me, it also makes me tired," she sighed.

"Pace got away," Chicago smirked. "Make you tired?"

"Actually he is locked up on his cell, with a good bump on his head. Are there any other misconceptions I need to clear up?" Maria asked. "Maybe the one where you think you're going to get out of here alive, because that seems to be tripping you up," she added.

"Fuck off," Phoenix spat out a mouthful of blood.

"You're times coming spic," she replied. If looks could kill, Maria would have been dead from Phoenix's glare. "But, today belongs to your very own Tallahassee," she smiled.

Tal sighed. "You gonna give me something to hold onto?" he asked.

"Nope, bareback," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Chicago asked glancing between them.

"Only one reason she would go to the trouble of building a corral, even if they did do a piss poor job," Tal said.

"You break the horse you win, but three strikes and your girlfriend looses," Maria said.

Chicago looked over as four muscle bound guys led a horse into the yard. Where they would have been keeping it she didn't know, but then again she didn't really care. The stallion was put in the pen and promptly whipped into a frenzy. Tallahassee was released.

"Get in there cowboy," one of the spectators grinned. Tallahassee cracked his neck and walked up to the pen. He climbed up the fence and jumped onto the horse. Needless to say the animal was in no mood.

The horse was released and to the cheers of Anarchy bucked wildly until Tallahassee was flung from its back a few seconds later. He landed in the dust with a thud and a grunt. Rolling onto his back he managed to scramble out of the way to avoid being trampled. Climbing the fence he looked at Maria.

"Well," he panted.

"Well what?" Maria asked.

"Aren't you going to pen it again?" he asked.

"Nope, get back up there. That's one strike," she replied. Chicago felt her heart thump a little harder. Tallahassee gave her a brief look before he ran towards the horse and leapt onto it.

He didn't even get his leg over the animals back before he was throw back to the ground. Chicago could tell by how long it took him to get back up, that time he was hurt. He stood rotating his shoulder.

"Come on, this is impossible," he looked at Maria again.

"Strike two," she smiled sweetly. He sighed looking around.

Tallahassee closed his eyes for a moment. One more fuck up and Chicago was dead. He had no idea what to do. He knew the horse would toss him. He needed something to hang onto. Tucking his thumbs in his belt he stood back trying to think. Then inspiration hit.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Phoenix asked watching Tallahassee take his belt off.

"I have no idea," Nash replied.

"Chicago, is he fixing to do the horse?" Phoenix asked staring at the cowboy.

"I don't think so," she shook her head watching.

"Okay… okay, nice and easy boy," Tal whispered approaching the horse. "I don't wanna hurt you, and you don't wanna hurt me," he said looking at the animal. The horse snorted nervously.

Tal made his move and jumped the horse, slinging his belt around it's neck and holding on for dear life as the creature bucked. He managed to get upright on it's back more or less, still holing onto the belt with both hands, one holding each end of the leather strap.

Chicago watched in amazement. She knew he had it. He took both ends in one hand and threw the other up in the air as he moved with the beast. "Yeah!" she cheered.

"Come one, simmer down!" Tal grunted. The horse bucked a few more times, but with less enthusiasm. Tal grinned as the animal stopped completely, snorting as it stamped the ground. "That a boy, that a boy," Tal said as he patted the horses side. He looked over at Maria. "Just like the old days huh?" he asked.

"Yeah… but the belt was a cheat," she said.

"It was improvisation," he shrugged getting off the horse. She sighed rubbing her temple.

"I think that's enough," she sighed and snapped her fingers. A couple of guys grabbed Tallahassee.

"Hey whoa! You said if he broke the horse we'd be okay," Nash objected as he was shoved

"No, I said Chicago would be," Maria replied. "Take the cowboys. Chicago and the Spic go back to the cells."

Chicago sat awake in her cell that night. Denver, Tal, Nash, and Knox were now gone and she had no idea what to do. Anything but giving up seemed impossible.

"Gypsy, you and your gay lover get to play today," Maria said entering the cell block. Chicago lazily looked towards the front of her cell. Maria stopped and looked in. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Fuck off bitch," Chicago sighed getting up.

"That's not very nice," Maria replied. Chicago gave a snort of laughter before making her move. She lunged and grabbed a clump of Maria's hair. Jerking back she forced Maria's head into the bars as the hair came right out of her hair.

Maria screamed in pain holding her head as Chicago picked the hair from her fingers. "What do you know, this dog shit is actually your real hair… I thought it was just a bad wig," she laughed.

"Rock!" Maria roared. A man came forward. He was definitely a member of the prison before the outbreak. "You take this bitch, and you take those two, and you show her who is running the show!" Maria shouted storming away.

Chicago was starting to regret her action when she and Kim and Wichita were all alone in a vacant room with Rock. He closed the door and locked it. Chicago felt her blood pump. If he tried anything there wasn't a thing she could do.

He looked the girls over one at a time. Moving over to Kim he reached out touched her hair. She kept a brave face though panic hid behind her eyes. "Don't," Chicago growled. He looked at her.

"You know, I'm supposed to Fuck and Kill, sometimes not in that order," he sighed.

"Is that what Maria uses you for," Wichita said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Couldn't tell," she added when he glared at her.

"Mhmm, you think I was in here for rape?" he asked.

"Rape or murder… or both and not in that order," Wichita said. He cracked a smile.

"Counterfeiting," he replied. "I'm not even a registered sex offender. That's a lot better than most of the guys in here," he added. Chicago furrowed her brows, not sure where he was going. "Maximus told me to look after you guys, and my loyalty belongs to him before the Matriarch. After all, if it weren't for him I'd be celebrating a decade of being a prison bitch right about now," he said.

Chicago couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as he took their cuffs off. "You're on our side?" Kim asked.

"No," he replied. "We don't take sides. The Matriarch is in charge, we still work for her," he said. "But, for some reason unknown to me you seem to have earned Maximus's respect," he added.

"I don't understand," Kim shook her head. "So you're not going to fuck us up, but you're going to let the bitch kills us?" she asked.

"I don't make the rules gorgeous," he replied. "I barely even play by them," he smiled.

"Did Maximus say anything else?" Chicago asked.

"He told me to tell you how things work. He has a team of seven guys, myself included. We are the ones that make shit happen, the highest up on the Matriarchs chain, but we listen to him first and foremost. The rest of this place is wrapped around the Matriarchs finger without question," he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No go ahead," Chicago shook her head figuring she was in no position to call the shots. He lit a stick and took a long drag.

"So that's pretty much the skinny," he said. Kim ran her hands through her hair.

"Could I?" she nodded towards the cigarette. He offered it to her and she took a drag.

"You're dad would kill you," Chicago said.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter now does it?" Kim replied handing the stick back to Rock.

"Ahh, that's another point of interest," he said capturing everyone's interest. "About your friends," he said before taking a drag.

**  
Rouge and Pace were marched out into the atrium. "What the fuck is this?" Pace muttered looking at the big plastic tank.

"Shut up," Rouge hissed.

"Gentlemen, today's challenge is a test of speed and intellect," Maria said sounding like a game show host. "One of you will be in the tank. Which one, I don't care. It takes an hour to fill up. The other will be seated at this table," she said motioning to the table. "He will have the hour to complete this," she held up a paper.

"What is that? A fucking Sudoku?" Pace asked. "Is this a joke?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled and slapped it down. "So, decide who does what," she said.

"I'll get in the tank," Rouge sighed.

"What? No way!" Pace shook his head.

"I can hold my breath longer than you," Rouge replied.

"I can't do those fucking puzzles," Pace replied.

"Yeah well neither can I, at least if I am in the tank you will have a few extra minutes," Rouge said. Pace opened his mouth to argue back, but he fell short of anything to say. Rouge looked at Maria. "I'm in the tank," he said. She motioned for him to go ahead.

Rouge climbed in and it was closed off. Pace took a seat at the table and picked up the pencil. Half an hour later, he wasn't even a quarter of the way done. Rouge paced back and forth, the water up to his waist.

"No, no, no, you need a nine there," he said looking over Pace's shoulder.

"No, I don't need a fucking nine, I got one right there," Pace shook his head trying to concentrate.

"I am telling you you need a nine!" Rouge snapped.

"You know it doesn't fucking help that you are yelling at me!" Pace barked looking up. Rouge held up his hands and was quiet for a few more moments.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the water was nearly up to his neck. Pace stood up. "There, done!" he snapped shoving it at the Matriarch. "Now turn the fucking water off!" he snapped.

She looked it over for a moment. "Nope, this is wrong. See? You got two threes in this column," she said pointing out his mistake.

"Shit!" he hissed snatching it away from her and sitting back down.

"Okay now is the time to hurry," Rouge said tilting his head up.

"Don't pressure me," Pace muttered. A few moments later Rouge was straining to keep his head above the water. Pace looked between his brother and the eraser smeared paper. He knew he couldn't do it.

Rouge went under, focusing on holding his breath and keeping calm. Pace looked over and saw him. "Shit!" he hissed looking at the paper again. It just wasn't happening. "Okay…" he shook his head and threw the pencil down. "Fuck it," he shrugged standing up.

Pace grabbed his chair, took a step to get momentum, and swung it as hard as he could at the glass. Rouge came spilling out with the water from the tank. He coughed and gasped wiping his face as Pace stood over him, staring at Maria. "There is my solution," he said.

She looked at him for a moment. "That is indeed one way to fix the puzzle," she nodded before snapping her fingers.

**  
Chicago sighed as she leaned against her cell wall. Her mind kept thinking about everything Rock had shared with them. The night lasted forever.

When the next day came Chicago stood and went to the font of the cell. "Good morning," Maria said with a grin.

"Good morning," Chicago replied keeping a cold face.

"Enjoy your time with Rock yesterday?" she asked.

"He was an absolute pleasure," Chicago snarled, playing off of everything.

"So who goes today?" Summer sighed.

"You, Benny and the spic," Maria replied.

"I'm gonna kill you if you call me that one more time," Phoenix growled.

"Uh huh," Maria didn't seem threatened.

**  
Phoenix was very concerned when he and Benny were tied up and nooses were places around their necks. "Well this doesn't look good," Phoenix sighed.

"Yeah," Benny nodded looking like he was going to be sick.

Chicago, Wichita, and Kim were present as spectators. All three kept taking deep nervous breaths as the field was set. Summer was chained up to a chair and the boys were placed on platforms, their nooses tied off above them. "This looks bad," Chicago murmured.

"Summer," Maria called when things were all in place. Summer glared at her. "It's time to chose. You can only save one of them," she smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Summer huffed though Chicago could tell it was a real problem.

"I want you to chose between your boyfriend and the innocent guy you dragged into all this," Maria smirked. Phoenix was gritting his teeth so hard it hurt.

"I won't do that," Summer growled.

"Then they both die," Maria replied.

"Summer I'll do it," Phoenix said in the calmest voice he could muster.

Chicago looked at Maximus and Rock who were lined up near the Matriarch. Rock gave her a calm look before glancing away. She kept a steady gaze on Maximus until he looked her way.

"No!" Summer snapped.

"Just do it," Phoenix replied. Summer looked at him and shook her head.

"No," she said feeling her throat tighten.

"Aren't you going to profess your love for him?" Maria asked with a sadistic smile. Summer bowed her head. "Tell you what," Maria continued. "Lay your guts out on the floor and I'll consider making the choice for you. Take the weight off your shoulders so to speak," she grinned.

Summer was silent for a moment. "I love you Phoenix," she said.

"What was that? I'm having trouble hearing you," Maria said putting a hand to her ear.

"I said I love you Phoenix," Summer said louder. There was a rippled of laughter from the crowd.

"You love him how much?" Maria laughed.

"I love you with all my heart," Summer said looking at the floor still.

"Since when?" Maria cackled.

"I loved you since the first second I saw you… that's why I saved you," Summer said. Chicago swore she saw tears.

"Awww how sweet!" Maria shouted to the mass. "Summer, the bad ass chick we all know has a soft spot!" she laughed. The crowd jeered at Summer. When things got quiet again Maria looked at Summer. "Send them both down," she said. Summers head shot up.

"No!" she screamed as Benny and Phoenix plunged down. "No!" she cried again. There was a calm then a roar of laughter. The ropes had been so long that the boys had landed unharmed. Maria stood laughing so hard she looked like she might die.

"Did you see the look on her face?" she cackled. Summer had a look of murder on her face by that time.

Chicago's stomach growled at her louder and louder. It had been two days since her last meal. She paced her cell back and forth.

"It's down to just the three of us," Wichita said.

"What do you think she had planned?" Kim sighed.

"I have no idea," Wichita replied. Chicago listened feeling her heart ache.

"How bad could it really be?" Kim said.

It had been the wrong thing to say, or so Kim found out the next day when her turn had come. Pulled from her cell and stripped to her underwear she was marched to the atrium and up onto the stage.

The crowd was mostly men. Maximus and his crew were down near the front of the stage. A pole had been fixed up in the middle. Marie arrived as music started to play. "Go ahead, dance for the boys," she grinned.

Kim sighed and tried to block the world out and just go through a routine, but the more they laughed and shouted the harder it was. For the first time in a long time she was self-conscious. The barks and whistles only made things worse.

She went on until it was all too much and she froze mid song. She just wanted to be done. Maria walked out. "What's the matter honey? Don't feel like dancing?" she asked. Kim couldn't form an answer fast enough. "Fine," Maria shrugged before shoving Kim forward and off the stage.

The mob seemed to swallow her up and all she could see was ugly faces and hands coming for her as her remaining clothes were torn away. She tried to scream and struggle away. Her mind wanted to tell her it was just a bad dream it was so horrific.

Rock stood still for a long moment. Rooted to his place as he listened to the atrocity happening behind himself. He clenched his fists for a moment until he could endure it no longer.

Turning around he fought his way through and grabbed Kim by the arm, pulling her to himself. He tossed a couple of the other men out of the way hitting one in the face so hard he could feel the nose break. "Back off! Back off!" he barked. It was like a pack of dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. "Next hand that touches her comes off!" he roared. The mob collectively took a step back.

"Rock?" Maria asked from her place on the stage. Rock turned and bowed his head.

"Matriarch," he said. He shed his jacket and handed it to Kim who covered up. He jumped onto the stage so he could converse more privately. "Matriarch, forgive me," he said in a hushed tone. "But, I enjoyed my time with this one," he said and glanced at Kim. "God knows I don't like to share. I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask for… her as a gift. Payment for my services," he said looking back at the Matriarch. Maria seemed to consider the idea. She looked at Kim who was shaking violently.

"You have my blessing," she said at length.

"Thank you," he replied then hopped from the stage and took Kim by the arm. "Come on," he snapped pulling her through the crowd.

When they were out of sight he released her. "This way," he said leading her to his room. When the door was shut behind them he sighed and leaned against the door. She sank onto the bed still shaking.

"Thank you," she managed to murmur.

"Don't mention it," he replied. There was a long moment of silence.

"Why did you save me?" she asked finally.

"You know what? I have no fucking idea," he sighed putting his hands on his head. "Maximus is going to be pissed," he added. She sighed crumpling into a ball as tears flowed. "If you stay in here you'll be safe though," he said. "Don't worry."

Chicago looked at the wall for a long time. It was done to her and Wichita. God only knew what was in store. God only knew what was happening to her family while she was caged up.

"Night Wichita," she said.

"Night Chicago," Wichita answered. Both the girls curled up as much as they could and fell asleep.

The next morning, Chicago woke up alone. All she had was a loaf of bread and a bucket of water, neither of which had been there when she fell asleep.

She spent all day pacing her cell. Time had lost all meaning to her. She wasn't sure how long it had been. She wasn't sure how many days she spent alone, drinking from a bucket and nibbling at the bread. By the day when the bread finally ran out it had become very stale. The water was starting to dwindle down.

She spent most of the time swaying in and out of consciousness. Reality and her dreams were starting to blur.

Chicago opened her eyes and at the cell door Maria was standing. For a moment she tried to decide if it was the real thing or a dream, then Maria kicked her and the pain let Chicago know the answer. "Get up."


	132. Chapter 132: All Are Mortal In Z land

**Yay! It's done!**

**Songs:**

**'Deify' by Disturbed**

**'Not Afraid' by Eminem**

**'Shutting Down Grace's Lab' by James Horner**

**Also, not that any of you probably care at this point, but I was stupid and forgot to mention it last chapter. The character of Rock would be played by Micky Rourke. If anyone saw him in the movie Domino that is what I am going for here. I dunno why I liked the Chemistry he had with Knightly in that flick, but I did and I am stealing it for my story.  
**

**Anyway. Onwards with the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It is the last chapter after all!  
**

* * *

Chicago tried to focus as she was marched, a goon on each arm, down to the main atrium for what she suspected was the last time. Maria walked in front of her and Chicago couldn't help herself. "Hey is that a bald spot?" she smirked figuring she had nothing left to lose anyway. A swift kidney punch was her reward. She just laughed it off.

The crowd was bigger than the day she was supposed to do the cage fight. She was pushed through until they reached a circle in the middle. Taking a quick look around Chicago assessed that everyone was present. Around the edge of the circle the family was cuffed up. As Rock had promised, no one was dead. She breathed a sigh of relief for the moment.

Maria walked into the center of the circle, holding her arms out and basking in the praise of the crowd. "Ahh, my children!" she said rising her hands for silence after a while. "My children," she repeated bowing her head. "We are here today… as a _testament_, to our almighty god's power," she sounded just like a preacher. "We are here as his chosen few! The strong and pure, chosen to live!" she glared at Tal. "Where others who do not believe, will not," she lowered her voice again, per her preaching cadence. "When god said unto Moses 'build the ark' it was so that those who were righteous would live," she made a sweeping gesture around the room. "While the others would be washed away… but this time he did not send a flood… no no! He sent a sickness… a plague that left only the strong!" a ripple of cheers flowed.

Maria held her hands up again for silence. Chicago locked eyes with Tallahassee. They carried on a whole conversation in an instant without a single word. "But the Devil is strong too!" Maria shouted. "He has disciples just as out lord god does!" she snapped. There was a rumble of booing. "So let us strike them down! Let us send them from this earth and back to their master!"

The place exploded with cheers. Chicago looked around, trying to find help, but already knowing there was none. "But friends!" Maria called out silencing the crowd again. "Friends, let us not be cruel," she said bowing her head again. "Let us not be cruel… no, no, let us ease the suffering of even the most wretched… as he is in pain," she pointed at Columbus, who was then tossed into the middle of the circle.

Chicago struggled against her handcuffs. She tried to twist the chain to break them apart, but couldn't even come close. "Come on," she grunted. "Oww," she murmured.

"Hold still," Maximus said into her ear. She started to turn around. "Look forward," he whispered.

"So you took our side finally?" she asked.

"No, but you get the friends you pay for… you spared my life," he said as he un-cuffed her.

"And then you spared mine at the docks, I thought we were even?" she whispered as she watched Maria circle and scream at Columbus.

"Yeah, now you owe me," he said. She gave him a little glance over her shoulder. "Wait for the right moment," he added before he moved away from her.

"So tell us what you think!" Maria shouted. Columbus stood looking more solid. Chicago started to wonder how long she had been kept alone in her cell. Columbus looked over at Tal who gave a discreet shake of his head. The boy must have decided not to listen though.

"I think you're completely fucking insane," he said in his bravest voice, though it still cracked a little.

"Uh-huh," she nodded before striking out with the butt of her gun. Columbus crumpled, holding his ribs. Maria stood over him aiming the gun at him. Chicago sprang out.

She covered the distance and threw herself over Columbus, knocking the gun away. The bullet thumped into the floor beside them. Chicago jumped up and grabbed Maria's wrist as she tried to throw a punch. Twisting it she forced the gun away and it slid across the floor.

Maria jerked her hand away looking shocked and pissed all at once. "Get her!" she snapped. No one moved from the crowd and she looked around. "Get! Her!" she repeated.

"No, this is between you and me," Chicago said. Maria looked around and Columbus crawled out of the circle. "No one is going to save you… they wanna see how this ends," Chicago said.

Maria looked at her and behind the woman's eyes Chicago could see the terror, and it made her strong. "Fine," Maria growled. They circled each other like tigers for a moment. Chicago was careful to keep Maria away from the gun and plan her own rout to the weapon.

Deciding to make the first move Chicago lunged and took a swipe at Maria. She was shocked when Maria countered grabbing her and pulling her in. Chicago couldn't protect herself from Maria as she was kneed in the gut several painful times. All the air in her lungs seemed to be forced out and she was left gasping. Maria released her and Chicago crumpled to the ground.

"You think you got what it takes? You think you're bad?" Maria shouted as Chicago tried to get up. "Well guess what! I've spent time with some of the meanest people on earth and I guarantee I know a lot fucking more than you!"

Chicago got up ad took another swing. She made a solid hit, but realized that Maria wasn't just talking shit as the woman's fist collided with her jaw. Chicago took a staggering step back and didn't have time to recover before Maria was on her again. Chicago did everything she could to defend herself, blocking the hits she did manage to see coming.

"She's killing her," Denver murmured. Pace heard him as he watched the fight in horror.

"Chicago! Knife!" he exclaimed seeing a flash.

Chicago grabbed Maria's hand stopping the blade from sinking into her flesh. With the heel of her hand she busted in Maria's nose and they both ended up on the ground. Chicago held a gash on her forearm Maria cupped her bleeding nose. There was a cheer from the crew.

Chicago jumped on Maria getting a grip on her neck. Maria promptly gave Chicago an elbow in the face and Chicago fell backwards. Maria was first to get back to her feet and went to the edge of the circle.

Chicago got up as Maria returned with a large hunting knife. "Shit," Chicago breathed. Maria made several swipes at Chicago causing her to stumbled backwards. Gathering her courage Chicago stopped retreating and made a grab for the knife. Again she caught Maria's wrist. There was a brief power struggled for a moment until Chicago gave a solid head-butt to Maria.

The Matriarch dropped the knife, falling backwards. Chicago felt herself get dizzy after the attack as well and staggered back holding her head. Briefly wondering if she had just cracked her skull Chicago shook her head trying to escape her mental fog.

"Come on Chicago!" Tallahassee's voice brought her out of it. The panicked cried of her friends and family. Chicago knew exactly what she had to do. Her body functioned on instinct and moved in a fluent motion.

She bent and took the knife in her hand. Never hesitating of slowing she straightened again, whirling around. In her minds eye she knew exactly where her target was.

The knife was firmly gripped in her hand, and her hand was held high. Chicago brought it down with all her might. She was going to put it right into the soft spot of Maria's collarbone.

Chicago's brain rushed to catch back up to reality as everything happened so fast. Something was not right. It didn't feel right. What she had in her minds eye could not possibly be what was happening.

Maria had caught her hand in mid flight. She couldn't bring the knife down. She couldn't do anything. Chicago could do nothing to stop Maria from firing the gun that was now pressed into her stomach. All this in an instant and Chicago knew.

CLICK. BOOM. It hardly even registered. Chicago had forgotten the gun. A force pushed her back. Next thing she knew she was on the floor lying face up. The knife was gone from her hand. A faint sting was starting to crop up in her stomach.

"Chicago!" Tallahassee was screaming her name. They all were. She looked over. The knife was there beside her and she reached for it. A hand that was not her own claimed the knife though.

Chicago looked up staring to understand the severity of her situation. Her brain finally composed the fact that she had just been shot at point blank range. Her hands immediately fell to the place that waves of pain were staring to ripple from. It was warm and wet.

Maria stood above her looking down, bloody and beaten, but satisfied. "There… all of your glory. All of your defiance… and this will be how it ends. I'm going to cut you into piece and feed you to the zombies," she panted. Chicago looked up at her breathing ragged breaths.

"Fuck you," she said. It was the best she could come up with. Maria rolled her eyes.

"This is what happens when you go against god!" she shouted before plunging the knife down. Chicago let out a scream as the blade sunk through her shoulder. Maria stood again and brushed her hair back. "This is what happens when you fail to understand the divine order of things!" she said tossing the gun down.

Chicago couldn't stop the tears as she writhed in pain. Her friends were still calling for her. She could hear them, but they sounded far away. All she could hear was herself. The blood beating in her ears. Her own breath escaping her lips. She let out another scream.

How did she get here? She was a writer, not a fighter. She never asked for any of this. She never had any reason to act as a leader. She was never a hero. Chicago tried to comprehend the string of things, and people and places that had brought her to this moment. How could it have happened? She wasn't supposed to die on the floor of some prison. She was supposed to win awards and go to premiers and die of old age after traveling the world. She was never destined to become a martyr. How did it happen? This was never the plan.

All the people they had lost. All the way they had come. The world was dying she so was she. Chicago tried to understand the future. Was it mankind's fate? The insignificance of her death was staggering and she wondered if anyone would remember her.

"This is what happens when you question the word of god!" Maria shouted.

"Your word!" Tallahassee screamed. Maria whirled glaring at him.

"My word _is_ the word of god!" she shouted approaching him.

What had she done? What had she accomplished? Chicago felt the pain tear through every part of her body. The only mark she could make now would be in blood. The promise to protect her family still stood.

"You are not god!" Tallahassee screamed at her.

"You wanna tell your bitch you love her?" Maria shouted. "Huh? Is that it?" she shouted.

"Chicago… get up come on," Little Rock prayed. "You can do it."

Maria reached over to one of the Anarchy members standing beside Tal. "You better tell her! Because I am going to blow your fucking brains out!" she shouted. Tallahassee stared her down as she shoved the gun in his face.

"Go ahead, pull the fucking trigger! What more can you take from me?" he shouted.

Chicago took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and yanked as hard as she could. Every nerve in her body seemed to scream. Rolling over she panted looking at all of her blood leaking onto the floor.

"Go ahead! Pull. The. Fucking. Trigger!" he repeated. Maria didn't move. "You don't have the heart! You're Weak! You _are not _a god!" he added screaming even louder. She cocked it and he took a deep breath.

"Hey Bitch!" Chicago shouted. Maria whirled around. "Consider this the divorce," Chicago said and squeezed the trigger.

Maria fell. The crowd exploded. Chicago could barely hear them. The world around her was just a blur. No sound or shapes, just a mess of color.

Tallahassee and the rest of the crew collectively shouted to be released as they watched the gun drop from Chicago's hand. He was bleeding he strained so hard against the handcuffs. He felt them click loose and he broke free from them running to her.

"Chicago!" he shouted grabbing her. "Chicago stay awake!" he cried.

She saw him. His lips were moving. He was crying, but he made no sound and she was too tired to find out why.

Chaos moved in slow motion around them. Maximus and his boys did their best to keep things under control. Chicago's crew gathered around her crying out in anguish. Maria's body stay on the floor, forgotten.

"Benny help!" Tallahassee exclaimed as Chicago's eyes rolled back in her head. "Please don't baby!"

Chicago felt things get cold and black. Giving in to the urge to sleep she let go.


	133. Chapter 133: End World Begin Life

**Yeah all of you called me on my Bullshit, this is the REAL last chapter :) I just had to see how many of you would curse my name for ending it like that ;) and I was really happy with the response, lets me know you all care and you have no idea how much that means to me.**

**So I'll let you get right to the chapter, and I will just say, there will be two more posts on this story, so keep your eye open. I intend to put up information on the sequels in those posts.**

**133 chapters is a long time for you guys to stick with me. Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much I love doing this and how happy it makes me to know you enjoyed it too. **

**All my love**

**~Tara~  
**

* * *

It's a lie that one person, one life, can make any sort of a difference. Yes, one raindrop will raise the sea, but it's not going to save a dying man's life. A drop of water is nothing without the others around it.

"She's coming out of it!" voices were way too loud and annoying. "Chicago!" immediately people started calling for Chicago. Tara wondered why anyone would be calling Chicago. "Chicago come on snap out of it," the voices persisted.

Tara opened her eyes and immediately felt the aching pain run through them as they were raped by light.

* * *

Benny stood over Chicago moving the flashlight between her eyes. The pupils were dilating to his delight. It was the first time she had any sort of response since she was on the table. "Chicago, come on," he said patting her face. She blinked. "That's it," he grinned.

Chicago blinked again and finally the rhythm of her breathing changed. She gave a little cough and looked around, though her eyes indicated she was far from total awareness.

"Chicago!" Tallahassee grinned with relief. He drew in to kiss her, but she recoiled as much as she could.

"Whoa, hang on," Benny said keeping Tal at bay. "Do you know you're name?" he asked Chicago. She blinked hard again looking at him.

"My?" she croaked the word.

"Yeah, do you know your name?" he repeated. She drew in a breath.

"My name?" she repeated. Tallahassee took a big step back as Benny looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to Chicago.

"What about us? Do you know who we are?" Benny asked. Chicago didn't even seem to catch the question.

"My name?" she stammered again. Tallahassee ran his hand over his head and turned away. He walked out of the ward.

In the waiting room outside most of the crew was present. When Chicago had started to change they had rushed to be present. "What's happening?" Wichita asked. He didn't form an answer, so she grabbed him, forcing him to stop. "Florida, what's happening?" she repeated.

He looked at her for a moment. "She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know us or her name… Benny was right," he said trying to keep it together.

"Fuck that… she can't be brain damaged…" Pace shook his head.

"Well…" Tal shook his head and walked away leaving the rest of the crew in sad silence.

"Columbus, could you go get him," Denver sighed. Columbus nodded and walked after Tallahassee. Denver looked around. "I'll go see what's happening," he said before entering the ward.

Chicago looked at him. "Benny, could you give us a minute?" Denver sighed. Benny nodded stepping out.

* * *

Tallahassee walked down the hall with long strides. "Hey wait up," Columbus called limping along after him. It had been three weeks, but he was still healing.

"Get lost spit fuck," Tallahassee growled.

"Tal they need you," Columbus said. "You can't walk away," he added.

"Watch me," Tal replied.

"What about Chicago?" Columbus demanded. Tallahassee stopped cold and spun around.

"That is not Chicago," he said. Columbus stayed his ground. "That's not her… if she can't remember us. If he is fucked in the head now... That isn't my Chicago," he snapped. Columbus set his jaw.

"I don't fucking care… she did this for _us_," he said. "Are you going to just abandon her? Are you gonna walk away because you are afraid?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid! Afraid of what?" Tallahassee hissed rolling his eyes.

"I got no idea," Columbus shrugged throwing his hands up. "I got no idea, but I see you walking away," he said lowing his voice. Tallahassee was silent for a moment.

"You're calling me out?" he sighed.

"Hey, I just managed to bend over for the first time this morning. Try and keep it below fifty percent," Columbus said raising his hands in defense.

"I'm not gonna hit you," Tal sighed. Columbus relaxed a little. "No point in it," Tal muttered.

"What do you mean?" the younger man asked.

"You just showed you have more balls than I do… and I'll respect that," Tal said. Columbus wasn't sure how to reply. "Lets go," Tal said starting back the way they had come.

* * *

Tallahassee and Columbus showed up as Denver walked Chicago out. He was supporting her for the most part, but she seemed aware. Tallahassee wasn't sure he could bear to see her like she was. Her arm was in a sling, her face was still beat up, and he could still see the bullet wound despite the layers and layers of wrapping. The image was seared into his brain.

No one said a word. Chicago's eyes drifted around the room and everyone anxiously awaited the confirmation of her condition. "Why don't you tell them your name," Denver said at last.

There was another long silence. Everyone held their breath. "My name?" she asked. Heads bowed and the crew collectively mourned the loss of linchpin that held them together. Chicago's eyes settled on Tallahassee. "My name… is Chicago," she said before a smile spread across her face.

Everyone burst into exclamations of joy and relieved laughter. Tallahassee took her from Denver, supporting her with one arm and caressing her with his other hand. "That wasn't fucking funny," he grinned. She smiled and they kissed to cheers from their friends.

"Sorry to worry you," she said. He gave another huff of laughter and she tipped his hat up. "You got your hat back," she grinned.

"You were gone for three weeks… a lot has happened," he smirked.

"Ahh, she lives," Rouge grinned as he arrived through the doorway. Chicago smiled.

"Yeah," she replied looking over. Her eyes went wide when she saw who Rouge had his arm around. She grinned. "Welcome back to you too," she said.

"Thanks," Jade grinned.

"Thought you were supposed to be dead?" Chicago cocked an eyebrow.

"I faked it to get my boys out of dodge," she said patting Rouge.

"One way of handling things," Pace muttered. Everyone laughed in response and Chicago rested her head against Tal.

"Man… I thought I was dead," she sighed.

"Your heart stopped three times," Phoenix said.

"But you got the best goddamn doctor in the world," Knox added. Benny took a bow as they all clapped for him.

Chicago grinned again. She looked around at her friends and family and a realization of utter happiness came over her. She knew that no matter what happened, they would be okay.

* * *

"You're sure this is going to be okay?" Chicago asked.

"Positive. It's been three weeks and they have left us alone," Denver said on the other side of the curtain. She struggled to pull up her pants with one hand. After a bath and a fresh set of clothes she was feeling much better. She poked her head out.

"What have you been doing for the last three weeks?" she asked.

"Very little," he replied. "You done?" he asked. Chicago retreated back behind the curtain again.

"Almost… damn it," she sighed.

"What?" he asked. She stepped out.

"I can't get the button with one hand," she huffed. "Can you?" she asked. He stood up looking a little uncomfortable and quickly buttoned her jeans.

Tallahassee cleared his throat from the doorway. "Any other man in the world and I would have immediately become homicidal," he said. Chicago went a little red.

"How often do you find a guy doing _up_ your girls pants?" Denver asked putting his arm around Chicago. Tallahassee opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Denver and Chicago laughed. Denver let go of Chicago and crossed the room walking towards the door. "Besides son, I got a few years on you. I'm sure that if I wanted your girl, I'd have her and you'd never know," he added patting Tal on the shoulder.

Chicago couldn't hold her hysterical laughter as Tallahassee got a look of utter discomfort. "Relax babe," she said gimping across the floor. "Come on, lets do this," she said. He nodded and followed her out.

In the next room she took a belt from the table and handed it to him. "A little help?" she asked. He took it and helped her put it on. She watched him as he worked. "Tal?" she said. He looked up meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. His brow furrowed.

"For what?" he asked.

"I didn't want to kill her… I didn't, but I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry," she said. He searched her face.

"Baby," he shook his head saying the word. "Don't be sorry… the woman I thought I loved… that wasn't her… and I don't know what changed her, but I do know that was not my Maria," he said. Chicago felt relieved. "and now all of that is put to rest, it's just you and me now… you and me and the family," he said.

Chicago smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied with his most charming smile.

* * *

"You're sure this is safe?" Chicago asked as she walked down the hallway followed by her entire crew. Summer trailed her. "I just killed their leader. I can't imagine they are too happy with me right now," she added.

"Yeah, Maximus said he wanted you. No one would talk to us without you," she said. Chicago mulled the fact over. "Besides, if they wanted you dead they would have done it already," she added.

"That's comforting I guess," Chicago nodded.

"Are you forgetting you got all of us right here backing you?" Nash added. "We're all goin' to walk out there tall and proud of what's happened here," he said.

Chicago stopped in front of the door to the main atrium and turned to look at her crew. "No chance in hell I'll ever forget that… and whatever happens in here today… or any day after… we _are_ family, all of us… by a bond way stronger than blood. Alright?" she asked.

"Amen," Phoenix said from the back, Nana in his arms.

"Alright," Chicago nodded then turned and opened the door, not knowing what she would find on the other side.

The atrium was full to capacity and not even crickets chirped. A pin dropping would have been heard by everyone. All eyes were glued onto Chicago and her crew. She took a step out, a path led all the way to the stage at the front.

Being careful to keep her head up and her shoulders back as far as her wounds would let her, she walked down the isle. She walked that isle being a complete person for the first time in her life.

Maximus stood on the stage waiting, his crew standing behind him. The footsteps of Chicago and her family echoed, becoming the only sound in the world.

She climbed the steps to the stage and went to him leaving her fiends behind. "You wanted to talk?" she asked. Maximus nodded then pulled his gun on her. There was a collective jump from her friends, but Chicago put up her hand, motioning for them to hold off. She stared down the barrel. "If you were going to kill me you would have done it already," she said locking eyes with his.

There was a moment more of the standoff then he broke a faint smile and lowered the gun. He put it away and drew a deep breath. "Chicago, you killed the person that brought us here," he said. Chicago gave a nod.

"I wish I hadn't had to… but she didn't leave me a choice so I don't feel bad about it," she said. He nodded. "We will be out of your hair before nightfall," she added.

"That's where we have a problem," Maximus sighed. Chicago felt herself tense. "The Matriarch dominated anyone who got in her way. Manipulated and controlled everyone. She took what she wanted," he said.

"I'm not looking for any more trouble Maximus," she said calmly though her heart was racing.

"You're not following my meaning… you beat her," he said looking Chicago right in the eye. Chicago wasn't sure what he was saying. He lowered his voice. "You did what I couldn't," he said. Chicago narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever heard the line, 'you keep what you kill'?" he asked. Chicago let her lips twist into a smile.

"Riddick," she nodded. Maximus nodded as well.

"I will be the first to acknowledge what you did," he said. Chicago wasn't sure how to react as he bowed down before her. She looked over and watched his team do the same and then the rest of the atrium. She and her family were the only ones left standing. She looked at them and they looked at her just as wide-eyed. "Matriarch," Maximus said the word addressing Chicago in reverence.

She took a deep breath swallowing hard as she looked to her family all of which wore respectful looks towards her. She took another deep breath looking out at all the people who watched her from their bowed positions. She clenched her teeth as she looked to Tallahassee. He was the one she really cared about. He wore a smile and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'well, say something.'

"Alright," she said in a voice stronger than anything she knew she had. The room erupted with a roar of ovation.

The world was at its end, but life was just at its beginning.


	134. Chapter 134: Credits

** Okay, so this is my thank you note to everyone who stuck with me. You all have been so great and you guys have helped me get through some tough times. 133 chapters is a long story and I am so glad that you enjoyed what I wrote. Truly I cannot convey how much it means to me. From the very bottom of my heart I thank each and every one of you that Read, Reviewed, added me to your favorites, added me to alerts, or added the story to your alerts. On my worst days I would get an email saying someone had favorited me and it cheered me up every time. All the love I posses goes out to you guys.**

** I am going to write a sequel. I don't know if it will be as successful as this one, but I am going to try my best. The title will be U.S.Z. In addition to the sequel I am going to do a series or 'almost' one shots that happen in-between the time of the first book and the start of the second. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**CAST**

**Woody Harelson - Tallahassee**

**Jesse Isenburge - Columbus**

**Emma Stone - Wichita**

**Abigail Breslin - Little Rock**

**John Leguizamo - Phoenix**

**Summer Glau - Summer**

**Will Patton - Denver**

**Keira Knightly - Kim**

**Ashlyn Sanchez - Nana**

**George Clooney - Fynn Shaffer**

**Brad Pitt - Levi Kerch**

**Sean Bean - Zander Roth**

**Michael Douglas - Colonel Donald McCray**

**Johnny Depp - Baton Rouge**

**Robert Downy Jr. - Pace**

**Timothy Olyphont - Nash**

**Billy Bob Thornton - Knox**

**Justin Bartha - Benny**

**Sigourney Weaver - Maria**

**Gerard Butler - Maximus**

**Mickey Rourke - Rock**

**Chris Pine - Memphis**

**Brandon T Jackson - Salem**

**

* * *

**

**SOUNDTRACK**

**'****Given Up' by Linkin Park**

**'Call Me' (acoustic version) by Shinedown**

**'Here (in your arms)' by Hellogoodbye**

**'Hot air balloon' by Owl City**

**'Leader of Men' by Nickelback**

**'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows**

**'Warm Whispers' by Missy Higgins**

**'Animals' by Nickelback**

**'Angel of Darkness' by Alex C.**

**'Going Under' by Evanescence**

**'Fragile' by Nine Inch Nails**

**'The Phrase that Pays' by The Academy Is...**

**'In the arms of an Angel' by Sarah McLachlan**

**'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult**

**'White Rabbit' byJefferson Airplane**

**'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks**

**'The Day The Whole World Went Away (Cold & Grey Version)' By Nine Inch Nails**

**'Thick As Thieves' by Dashboard Confessional **

**'It's Only Natural' by Better Than Ezra**

**'Armageddon' by Marilyn Manson **

**'Disposable Teens' by Marilyn Manson**

**'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit**

**'The Last Man' by Clint Mansell **

**'Reload' by Rob Zombie**

**'Wasting Time' by Red**

**'Lost My Way' by Finger Eleven **

**'Sinnerman (Felix Da Housecat's remix)' by Nina Simone**

**'Breath Me' by Sia**

**'Ignorance' by Paramore**

**'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park **

'**Mayfly song' by (K-os the love song instrumental)**

**'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz**

**'The First Of Me' by Hoobastank **

**'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence**

**'Worth Dying For' by Rise Against**

**'Survival' by Rise Against**

**'Come on Closer' by Jem**

**'It's only Life' by Kate Voegele**

'**Memorized' by Josh Woodward**

'**Look at me' by Azure Ray**

**'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson**

**Aurora's Theme (Agnus Dei) from Babylon AD soundtrack**

'**Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd**

**Nothing Else matters by Metallica**

**'Aurora Borealis' from the Babylon AD soundtrack**

**'9 crimes' by Damien Rice **

**'Breathe' by Michelle Branch**

**Here to there by Sonya Kitchell**

**Songbird by Fleetwood Mac**

**'Follow Me Down' by 3OH!3**

**'Seven Bridges Road' by Dolly Parton**

**'Hide and Seek' by Fightstar**

**'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap**

**'Shadow of the Day' Linkin Park**

**'Amazing Grace'**

**'Wounded' by Good Charlotte**

**'Back to Black' by Amy Winehous**

**'Magic Bus' by The Who**

**'Save You' by Simple Plan**

**'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' by Lady Gaga**

**'Material Girl' By Madonna**

**'Show Me What You've Got' by Powerman 5000**

**'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva**

**'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace**

**'Feuer Frei' by Rammstein**

**'They' by Jem**

**'Little Less Conversation' by Elvis Presley (JXL Remix)**

**'Empire' by Kasabian**

**'You Oughta know' by Alanis Morissette**

**'New Divide' By Linkin Park**

**'Wasting Time' by Red**

**'Break Me Down' by Red**

**'Oasis' by Tarja Turunen**

**'Last call' by Sirenia**

**'Something I Can Never Have' by Nine Inch Nails**

**'Rise' by Azure Ray**

**'Don't Worry Be Happy' by Bob Marley**

**'Every Little Thing' by Bob Marley**

**'The Outsider (Renholder Apocalypse Mix)' by A Perfect Circle and Allan Valentine**

**'Shutting Down Grace's Lab' - James Horner**

**'Deify' by Disturbed**

**'Not Afraid' by Eminem**


	135. Chapter 135: USZ

**Her is my teaser for the New book. Once again, it's gonna be called U.S.Z.**

**Also, I made a little something here:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = B W 8 y _ C 0 3 g k U

**I'd really like some reviews to see what you think**

* * *

Chicago walked down the hallway, tugging at her dress shirt. She hadn't slept the night before and was sure her makeup wouldn't hide the fact. Sighing she reached the door with the armed guards outside. She paused before them.

After a fast onceover one opened the door and she stepped into the office. He was sitting behind the desk reading. She cleared her throat and he looked up. "Sir," she said stepping in and taking a seat in one of the chairs before his desk.

"Well?" he asked. "What do they say?"

Chicago paused for a moment, trying to keep him in suspense. "They'll do it," she said. He gave a relieved smile.

"Excellent, we can start preparations right away," he said.

"But there are some conditions," she said stopping him before he got ahead of himself. "My boys don't come cheap," she said. He sank back in his chair maintaining eye contact.

"What do they want?" he asked.

"I gave the list to your assistant, but for starters, they want 10 million," she said. His eyes widened for a second.

"Well… I suppose I could work that out," he said nodding slowly.

"Each," she added. His eyes went even wider.

"They each want ten million dollars?" he asked. She nodded. "What would they do with it?" he asked unable to grasp the concept.

"Some of them would use it, others just want to be able to say they were millionaires," Chicago replied with a small shrug. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well… I know I can arrange for the cards," he nodded.

"Cash," she corrected him. He seemed to choke on air.

"Cash?" he exclaimed.

"That was their condition," she said. She watched him run his tongue through his cheek.

"And if I can't deliver?" he asked.

"That's between you and them. I am sure you could find something else to offer them," she shrugged.

"I should hope so," he said.

"So what do I tell them?" she asked.

"Tell them I will personally do my best to meet their requests," he said. She nodded.

"Alright then. I'll take McCray and we'll be back within the week," Chicago stood.

"What is the soonest you could leave after that?" he asked.

"Well that depends on your people, but I would put the soonest at three days," she replied. He gave a nod of understanding and she turned to leave.

"Chicago," he said. She looked back. "Thank you," he said. She gave a tired smile.

"Don't mention it Mr. President," she said before opening the door and leaving.


	136. Update

**Just so everyone knows, the new story is up :)**

Look for it on my page.


End file.
